Como te perdí
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Humanizado. Marlene es contratada para enamorar a Skipper siendo este un hombre muy desconfiado, todo cambia cuando ella sabe que él esconde un oscuro secreto. Ella tratara de averiguar ese secreto mientras trata de cumplir su objetivo pero tendrá que pasar varios peligros para lograrlo ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de quien no debes?
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de todo

Hola mis queridos lectores se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla esta historia será muy diferente a las otras como irán viendo más adelante o como ya vieron en este primer capítulo aclaraciones de la historia y otras cosas al final sin más el inicio de esta historia.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

Recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado ayer, parece que todo empezó solo ayer los años han pasado sin embargo no logro olvidar nada pero es difícil olvidar algo como lo que paso he intentado olvidarlo pero es imposible no olvidar tus propios errores.

Yo en ese tiempo era joven pero así como era joven ya estaba bastante destruida, mi propia familia lo hizo, cuando me sentí amada fue solo un engaño desde entonces solo me dedique a mí, ninguna otra persona me volvió a importar así debían ser las cosas ¿Cómo me ganaba la vida? De muchas formas haciendo favores, engañando y mintiendo, la vida me obligo a ser fuerte así lo era hasta que él apareció.

Me tenían una misión por hacer esa misión me pagaría tanto que podía dejar todo atrás comenzar de nuevo sin preocupaciones sin volver a sufrir ¿Cuál era la misión? Sencilla, uno de sus enemigos, él lo odiaba tanto que quería desaparecerlo a como diera lugar y yo me encargaría de eso ¿Cómo? Nada menos que enamorándolo que me amara tanto que hiciera lo que sea por mí, que me amara tanto que me diera lo que pidiera, que me amara tanto que no se diera cuenta que lo traicionaría.

Parecía fácil todo pero Skipper Miller no lo era, un poderoso militar con el mejor equipo de elite nunca lo es, pero todo fue diferente a lo planeado bien dicen que los hombres ocultan demasiadas cosas que una nunca alcanza una vida para conocerlos a fondo y Skipper no era la excepción sin embargo que hacer cuando debes enamorar a alguien con tantos lados ocultos como él.

Así como todo empezó, pensé que todo sería como siempre lo ha sido, todo acabo esta fue la misión que acabo con los pocos pedazos de mi corazón todo lo que sucedió fue tan inesperado en verdad no esperaba que los eventos ocurrieran así que si me lo contaran no lo creería pero así fue, ahora solo quedan los vagos recuerdos de ese tiempo, no me gustaba recordar pero sin que lo quisiera eros recuerdos venían a mí, cuando lo conocí y como lo perdí.

* * *

Caminaba directo a su oficina solo me hablo y me dio esta dirección ahí hablaríamos de todo, me preguntaba que quería alguien como él no sabía mucho sobre él solo que era de cuidado pero extremadamente rico esto sería en verdad útil pero me seguía preguntando que quería.

Era una chica tan normal apenas veinticuatro años cuando todo paso ¿A esa edad esperas que pase esto? Jamás, pero la vida me enseño que esperes lo inesperado como lo que a mí me paso todo estaba planeado debía ser de un modo pero todo cambio para ambos más para él.

Por fin después de caminar mucho llegue, no había nadie afuera así que me tome la libertad de pasar sin tocar él se sorprendió pero solo eso para después sonreír se acercó a mí no era muy alto complexión delgada cabello negro y ojos profundos.

-Buenos días, soy Hans Roberts quien la llamo me alegra que haya decidido venir- No me agradaba este sujeto sin embargo necesitaba el dinero.

-Buenos días soy Marlene Stone un placer- Mi voz sonaba demasiado fría pero así se debía hablar con hombres como él para que supieran que no me doblegarían ni mucho menos me intimidarían.

-Toma asiento por favor ¿Te ofrezco algo?- Solo quería que me dijera que era lo que debía hacer e irme no me gustaba socializar con mis "jefes".

-No gracias- Se quedó unos minutos callado ¿Por qué no decía nada? Esto comenzaba a desesperarme solo quería ir al grano.

-Me alegro que haya aceptado venir a negociar este am trabajo- Él arrastraba las palabras, clara señal de que estudiaba lo que decía de nuevo volvió a callarse.

-Muy bien estoy aquí ¿Ahora si me dirás que necesitas? O me tendré que ir- Él solo estaba frente a mi mirándome completamente me incomodaba eso.

-Vaya carácter descuidar iré al grano, necesito de tus servicios para una misión sumamente importante- ¿Una misión? Esto era nuevo siempre lo llamaba de otra forma o más bien no tenía nombre ¿Manipular y engañar?

-¿Una misión? Interesante ¿Qué debo hacer en esa "misión"?- Esperaba que no fuera nada difícil o tendría que rechazar esta oferta solo servía para pocas cosas.

-Sera sencillo para ti, solo debes enamorar a alguien y listo- ¿Qué? Yo no estaba para perder el tiempo en eso ya lo había hecho antes y enserio era molesto hacerlo.

-Yo no hago eso lamento que pierdas tu tiempo pero eso dejo de ser divertido hace mucho tiempo- Iba a retirarme pero rápidamente llego a mi lado sosteniéndome.

-Espera, creo que eres bastante capaz de hacer esto, pídeme el dinero que quieras y yo te lo daré- Esa oferta no podía rechazarla pero ¿Enamorar a otro?

-¿Solo tengo que enamorarlo y ya?- ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a otra persona? Creo que le ahorraría trabajo y dinero porque podía hacerlo pero ya estaba cansada de enamorar hombres.

-Más que eso, enamóralo y cuando este perdidamente enamorado de ti destrúyelo- Debía odiarlo demasiado para querer eso, antes solo los dejaba en la ruina.

-Está bien ¿Quién es?- Esperaba acabar pronto no me agradaba la idea de fingir estar enamorada de alguien siempre resultaba incómodo.

-Ten, este folder tiene todo lo que necesitas saber, empieza cuando quieras pero que sea pronto por favor- Me entrego un folder bastante lleno tendré demasiada tarea lo que más quería.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? Además de enamorarlo claro- Cosa que sería fácil ya lo he hecho antes, pero solo los enamoraba y los dejaba como si nada.

-Solo quiero que finjas amarlo simplemente se cómo la pareja ideal y cuando menos lo espere lo asesinas- En verdad debía odiarlo demasiado para pedirme eso nunca había matado a nadie.

-¿Por qué tú no lo has hecho?- Creo que él se veía bastante especializado en eso para poder hacerlo el mismo yo no mataba a nadie.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero ese tipo es difícil además de desconfiado- Y cómo podía yo cambiar eso si era desconfiado me tardaría todavía más.

-¿Por qué crees que yo podre hacerlo?- Si un especialista no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué yo sí? No entendía que lo empujo a pensar ese plan.

-Yo no dudaría de un bello rostro como el tuyo y dejaría que te acercaras lo sufriente para que hagas tu trabajo- Eso me empezaba a incomodar más.

-¿Por qué no contratas a alguien que esté cerca de él y listo?- Era tan sencillo que parecía que él quería hacerlo complicado y yo no quería que fuera complicado.

-Él solo confía en su equipo y desafortunadamente su equipo moriría antes que traicionarlo, ya te lo dije es un tipo difícil, basta de preguntas porque dijiste que lo harías- Si lo era no entiendo porque yo podía hacer la diferencia claro que lo haría.

-Empezare desde mañana ten listo el dinero ¿Quieres?- Hoy tendría que estar leyendo toda la información de ese sujeto para ver la manera de acercarme.

-Lo tendré tu solo dime cuanto y de nuevo gracias por tus servicios- Extendió su mano, eso estábamos haciendo cerrando un trato.

-Gracias a usted por confiar algo tan importante en alguien como yo- ¿Podría con esto? Sería difícil ya que no puedo dar amor ni recibirlo solo juegan a con él.

-Siempre será un placer contratarla, espero verla pronto- Sabia que debía volver a verlo cuando esto acabara cuando el trabajo estuviera hecho.

-Lo mismo espero, no se preocupe usted sabrá pronto de mí hasta pronto- Tome mis cosas, di media vuelta y me fui.

Llegue a mi asqueroso hogar no era muy acogedor como quisiera pero con la oferta de Hans toda mi vida podía cambiar solo debía huir de lo que más odiaba, el amor eso no existía o quizás si existía pero las personas eran incapaces de tenerlo, basta de pensar en eso mejor empezaba a revisar a aquel sujeto que debía enamorar, debía saber todo de él ya que con eso podía ser más fácil enamorarlo.

Abrí el extenso folder con el encabezado de su nombre "Skipper Miller" peculiar nombre, empecé a leer todo y cada vez me intrigaba más este hombre tiene veintisiete años capitán de una unidad la mejor en su grado pero lo curioso es que todo su equipo ya está casado pero él no, ha ido a incontables misiones en muchas de ellas se las ha arreglado solo, se podía decir que era una especie de héroe un intrigante héroe, de su vida personal no hay mucho, pocos detalles y pasatiempos solamente ¿A este sujeto debía enamorar?

-¿En qué lio me metí?- Según esto ha salido con solo dos mujeres en toda su vida quizás se enamoró y no le fue bien o quizás era gay digo después de estar mucho tiempo con hombres o quizás tampoco le interesaba perder el tiempo.

-Supongo que debo ir empezando a idear el plan- No podía simplemente aparecer en su vida, todo debía pasar como una simple casualidad para que no sospechara.

Seguí revisando el expediente hasta me detallada muchas de las misiones en donde todo parecía perdido pero mágicamente él lograba salir, parecía buena persona por lo que decía, amable, atento, responsable pero con mal carácter impulsivo y un poco egocéntrico ¿Cómo esas cualidades podían estar juntas? No hay duda tendré mucho que hacer.

Casi al final del expediente había una foto suya la tome analizándola debo admitirlo era algo atractivo pero solo eso, no entiendo cómo podía hacer esta misión el sujeto se ve tan frio, tal como yo pero había algo más, los ojos lo dicen todo eso lo aprendí muy bien, sus ojos solo me confirmaban lo que tanto leí además de que ocultaba muchas cosas y por lo que leí era difícil de engañar, confiaba en pocas personas y nunca perdonaba.

-Esto será difícil pero no imposible para mí- Estoy segura que puedo con esto después de todo solo es un hombre.

No me quedaría tranquila tan fácil sabía mucho de él pero ¿Qué tal de los que lo rodeaban? Investigue rápidamente a su equipo ellos no me interesaban mucho pero tenía que estar un paso adelante que él entre la investigación que hice y algunas llamadas logre averiguar donde estarían mañana, esto no podía ir mejor es hora de conocerlo es persona.

-Sera mejor que te prepares Skipper no tendré piedad de ti- Los hombres eran lo peor de este mundo ¿Qué más da dañar a uno más?

* * *

Esa noche estuve leyendo una y otra vez el expediente de Skipper no encontraba nada eso fue lo extraño había demasiados espacios en blanco ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondía? Esas eran las preguntas que por toda esa noche estuvieron en mi cabeza a medida que el tiempo paso se respondieron solas pero hasta el día de hoy no todas están resueltas y nunca lo sabré.

Menos me imagine lo que pasaría al día siguiente cuando lo conocería fue todo tan repentino pero supongo que desde ahí todo comenzó, no solo para mí también para él, si supiera quien era estoy segura que se hubiera alejado de mí.

Yo seguí ese camino que ese día me propuse, el dinero fue lo que me hizo aceptar, pero el dinero no me advirtió nada de lo que pasaría, sin imaginarme lo que conocer a Skipper llevaría una ola de sentimientos fueron demasiadas las cosas que pasaron lo que si es que yo no estaba preparada para eso y Skipper no estaba preparado para mí.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia será mayormente narrada por Marlene cuando no narre ella lo pondré pero de ahí fuera es narración de ella, los personajes tendrán la misma personalidad pero un poco cambiada como verán más adelante, la línea separan a cuando Marlene empieza a contar la historia y cuando la está viviendo espero les esté agradando la idea de lo contrario no seguirá.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hola, soy tu perdición

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que esta historia les está gustando créanme esto es algo muy nuevo de la manera en que normalmente escribo es totalmente diferente ya pudieron verlo en el primer capítulo gracias por los comentarios y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hola, soy tu perdición.**

Recuerdo bien que ese día, no tenía una idea clara de cómo acercarme a Skipper y que además pareciera una casualidad era un reto para mí, Skipper siempre lo fue lidiar con él no era fácil sin embargo yo me propuse a hacerlo sin pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante.

Desde ese día nuestros mundos se unieron aunque fuera el inicio de algo oscuro para ambos no sabíamos cómo manejar todo eso pero recordaré aunque al principio intentaba no recordarlo para nada, así fue como nos conocimos.

* * *

Ya era de día, el gran día en que conocería al dichoso Skipper aún no tenía una idea precisa de cómo conocerlo sin que sospechara nada como decía su expediente en estas cosas era bastante listo, iba sin una idea de que hacer solo me dirigí a donde se supone que debía estar y lo mire a lo lejos.

Estaba justo enfrente de mí tomando algo con los otros tres chicos deben de ser los de su equipo, tal como decía el expediente solo en ellos confiaba esto sería difícil ¿Ahora que hacia solo verlo? Tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención ¿Pero qué? Nunca me imaginé que esto sería así ¿Por qué acepte? A si por el dinero.

Solo los seguí observando, vamos Marlene piensa algo pueden irse en cualquier momento y adiós oportunidad, ellos seguían conversando ignorantes a todo, debía llamar su atención, nunca me pareció tan difícil debía estar solo pero estaban ellos, por arte de magia la oportunidad se presentó sola, un sujeto se acercó a mí.

-Hola preciosa ¿Quieres un trago?- Este era el momento perfecto para llamar su atención y él me ayudaría después de todo era uno de los buenos.

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!- Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas esto hizo un gran escándalo, todos pusieron inmediata atención y por supuesto él también.

-Oye ¿A ti qué te sucede?- Él volvió a tratar de acercarse, pero justamente lo que quería lograr paso él lo detuvo.

-Creo que ella no quiere nada contigo amigo- Voz muy profunda pero altanera sí que debía estar dando órdenes muy seguidos.

-Ella está loca apenas le hable y me empujo- Sé que estaba confundido pero logre lo que quería ahora a hacerme la víctima con él.

-Pasara lo que pasara ya deberías irte a menos que quieras que mi amigo lo haga- Él otro sujeto solo lo miro y se fue.

-¿Está usted bien?- Me pregunto amablemente mientras los otros chicos solo miraban sin decir nada, no parecían asombrados ¿Hacía esto a menudo?

-Si gracias, cielos no puedo creer que se pusiera así porque no acepte salir con él- Debía seguir esto hasta llegar a más no podía dejarlo ir así.

-Algunos hombres son así, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez no vaya a pasar a mayores- Claro que se defenderme, tuve que aprender a hacerlo.

-Tendré más cuidado, solo no me lo esperaba de nuevo gracias por ayudarme- Soné lo más amable posible, solo así me acercaría a él.

-No tienes que agradecer solo hice lo que creo correcto, Skipper Miller- Me extendió la mano y por supuesto yo la tome amablemente.

-Lo que creíste correcto lo fue ojala hubiera más hombres por ahí así, Marlene Stone- Separamos nuestras manos el miro a sus amigos y volvió a mirarme.

-Un placer señorita Stone, tenga por seguro que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensa-No espero a que le responderá él solo dio media vuelta y se fue seguido por esos hombres, esperen dijo que nos veríamos pronto ¿Lo volvería a ver? Si es así ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Para improvisar el plan había salido bastante bien ya había logrado un acercamiento pero sin duda fue extraño apena cruzamos extrañas palabras, parecía una persona muy normal pero ahora tenía que pensar en mi siguiente movida no podía ser demasiado pronto además que de nuevo tenía que ser una casualidad.

Me sorprendió su manera cortante pero directa de tomar la situación, con lo que hizo parecía buena persona pero sabía que no era así había algo en él que no terminaba por gustarme, en fin debo pensar en cómo volver a verlo esto solo es el comienzo debía prepararse para que lo viniera.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Chicos me temo que tengo noticias de la agencia- Últimamente ya no nos llamaban para ninguna misión eso se nos hizo extraño y como líder fui a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?- Nada que me gustara para algunos sería buena idea pero para nosotros jamás lo sería nos gustaba estar en la acción.

-Bueno no nos han llamado porque es tiempo de probar a los nuevos equipos- Les tenían que dar misiones y ver si podían con ello por lo tanto no había misiones para nosotros ni otros equipos.

-¿Tiempo de prueba? ¿Eso te dijeron Skipper?- Yo tampoco podía creerlo pero debían probarlos y había muchos así que debieron repartir las misiones.

-Supongo que tendremos un pequeño descanso en lo que ellos logran acabar las misiones asignadas- A diferencia de ellos si tenían con quien perder el tiempo.

-Le dedicamos tiempo ¿Por qué esta decisión tan precipitada?- Cabo objeto un buen punto pero ¿No lo recordaba? Pasamos por lo mismo hace años.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste Cabo? Nosotros también pasamos por eso, nos dieron misiones para probarnos y los otros equipos se quedaron sin misiones temporalmente- Después que pasamos las misiones todo regreso a la normalidad.

-¿No trabajo?- Le negué a Rico no habría trabajo por un tiempo eso no nos gustaba para nada amábamos estar en acción pero debíamos entenderlo.

-Solo es temporal mientras los nuevos pasan las misiones exitosamente pero dicen que si nos necesitan llamarán- Si había una misión que los nuevos no podían hacer nosotros entraríamos en acción.

Esta era una mala noticia ¿En que ocuparía yo mí tiempo? Podría estar con los chicos pero por poco tiempo ya que ellos tenían que prestarles atención a sus esposas de ahí en fuera tenía que estar distraído en alguna otra cosa pero ¿En qué? No soy una persona llena de pasatiempos ni muy sociable para eso supongo que ha vendrá algo con que distraerme.

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!- Una mujer llamó mi atención con sus gritos ¿Por qué se ponía así? El tipo apenas se le acerco si la había mirado solo de reojo siempre observo que y quienes están a mi alrededor.

-Oye ¿A ti qué te sucede?- Él tipo trato de acercársele de nuevo, creo que era momento de interferir en eso, así que llegue lo más rápido y lo detuve.

-Creo que ella no quiere nada contigo amigo- Al parecer el sujeto estaba confundido no lo culpó yo vi todo pero quien entiende a las mujeres.

-Ella está loca apenas le hable y me empujo- Sé que eso paso yo mismo lo vi pero era mejor acabar aquí era preferible, no quiero problemas.

-Pasara lo que pasara ya deberías irte a menos que quieras que mi amigo lo haga-Rico lo haría con todo gusto siempre estaba dispuesto a golpear algunas personas.

-¿Está usted bien?- Le pregunte amablemente, note que los chicos solo me miraban con eso me decían que no se metería en nada.

-Si gracias, cielos no puedo creer que se pusiera así porque no acepte salir con él- Gracioso comentario, una mujer bastante extravagante.

-Algunos hombres son así, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez no vaya a pasar a mayores- Porque si ese tipo apenas se le acerco no quería imaginar al que la toque o algo.

-Tendré más cuidado, solo no me lo esperaba de nuevo gracias por ayudarme- No entiendo porque me seguía agradeciendo, no fue nada del otro mundo.

-No tienes que agradecer solo hice lo que creo correcto, Skipper Miller- Le extendí cortésmente mi mano y ella la tomo amablemente.

-Lo que creíste correcto lo fue ojala hubiera más hombres por ahí así, Marlene Stone- Vaya comentario no lo oía mucho, mire a los chicos me indicaron que ya debíamos irnos, devolvió mi mirada a Marlene.

-Un placer señorita Stone, tenga por seguro que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensa- Me encargaría de eso, había algo extraño en ella que averiguaría.

Antes de que me respondiera me fui, sabía perfectamente que los chicos vendrían detrás de mí, eso que paso ahí atrás fue algo extraño digo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona pero esta vez fue diferente, demasiado diría yo y eso no me gusta para nada.

-Skipper ¿Por qué le dijiste tu nombre?- Jamás le decía enseguida mi nombre a nadie, no confiaba en nadie solo en ellos tres y a ellos le di mi nombre al mes.

-Yo sé porque se lo di no se preocupen Kowalski si me haces el favor de averiguar quién es- Necesitaba saber quién sabia mi nombre.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto?- Kowalski tenía razón pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás el juego había empezado.

-Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás yo sé en lo que me meto, por favor el informe a más tardar mañana- Sé que los chicos solo se preocupaban pero estaré bien.

-No bien- Si Rico tenía razón no estaba nada de esto bien pero sé que algo pasaba aquí no podía simplemente dejarlo ir no lo haría.

-Les prometo que les contaré todo lo que haga y planee hacer ¿Contentos?- Solo así dejarían de cuestionar todo esto.

-Olvidemos esto ¿Quieren? De todas maneras no ha pasó nada más- Aunque sabía que eso no acababa yo la volvería a ver eso es seguro.

-Si tú mismo lo has dicho aún no ha pasado nada pero ¿Que harás cuando pase?- No haré nada, hasta saber que yo tengo el poder en eso.

-Lo de siempre, no tienen que preocuparse por nada, lo tengo controlado- Solo espero que no termine como la última vez.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Minutos después que se fueron yo hice lo mismo no quería quedarme más ahí, sin duda esto fue emocionante aunque algo extraño lo por lo último que hizo solo se despidió como si supiera algo, vaya que no se le escapa nada ya veo porque Hans nunca pudo contra él, es bastante observador y listo por lo que vi pero sería difícil llegar a él con sus amigos cerca, ya me encargaría de ellos.

¿Cuál sería mi siguiente movida? No tan pronto pero no podía esperar quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas, apenas fue el primer encuentro y aun siento que algo no está bien ¿Debo continuar? ¡Claro que sí!

-Grandioso primer encuentro no hay duda encontré a la indicada- No me esperaba ver a Hans demonios me asusto.

-No esperaba que estuvieras cerca, pensé que te vería hasta que acabara el trabajo- Ya que su presencia me molestaba e incomodaba.

-Solo vine a ver qué hacías quizás podría ayudarte pero veo que tienes todo bajo control- Claro que lo tenía, por algo soy la mejor en esto.

-Pues ya viste por tus propios ojos que todo está bien, nunca dudes de mi trabajo- Me molestara que dudara que no podía con esto.

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer, veras supe que Skipper y su equipo estará descansando de las misiones tendrás más oportunidades de acercártele- Eso sería excelente pero había un inconveniente.

-Necesito encontrármelo sin sus amigos, sé que con ellos cerca no podre intentar nada y no avanzare- Si él podía alejarlos sería lo mejor.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, están casados ¿Crees que sus esposas desaprovecharan sus vacaciones?- No vi eso.

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué todo su equipo está casado y él no?- Es extraño que el líder no este casado, siempre es el que se casa primero.

-Estuvo a punto de casarse pero de repente se canceló ese compromiso no me preguntes que paso después porque no lo sé- Eso suena bastante sospechoso.

-Él es extraño de alguna manera, no sé qué es lo que suceda con él- Algo paso que fue la razón por la que no se casó.

-Sé que es extraño, pero no me importa nada de eso solo destrúyelo- No me gustaba que me estuviera ordenando nada pero yo debía hacer lo mismo, que no me importará lo extraño que fuera.

-Pasara tiempo para que vuelva a encontrármelo, hasta entonces no tengo intenciones de seguir viéndote- Me resultaba repugnante este tipo.

-Como te dije solo vine a echar un vistazo, tendré que irme por otros asuntos y quise asegurarme que todo está perfecto, no me veras en mucho tiempo así que espero hagas bien tu trabajo- ¿Dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo?

-Lo haré cuando menos te los esperes no es nada que no pueda hacer- Podía con todo esto no es nada nuevo, me encargaré de destruirlo de la peor manera.

-Con eso me quedo satisfecho, cuando menos me esperes nos volveremos a ver hasta entonces- Así Hans se fue, por suerte se iría no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver Skipper ya no estará- Dije muy segura, terminaría esto lo antes posible pero ahora tenía que pensar en mi próxima jugada.

* * *

Hans se fue se mismo día él tenía demasiados "asuntos" que atender eso significaba más que gente que eliminar, mientras pensaba que podría con Skipper, pero en aquel entonces no me equivocaba Skipper era bastante extraño pero eso lo notaria mas y mas conforme lo fuera conociendo nuestro primer encuentro solo nos permitió vele el exterior del uno pero el segundo seria donde mucho cambiaria.

 **Nota de la autora: Como les dije esta historia será diferente a muchas otras, donde el misterio y el suspenso es lo principal además del romance, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más sobre Skipper además de los chicos claro, gracias por ayudar este proyecto.**

 **Mari pie85: Hola, se podría decir que trabaja con el enemigo, no tienes que decir nada aun tranquila, vendrán más cosas que complicará la historia y tratante de explicarlas, descuida yo igual estoy en temporada de exámenes y espero no confundir las cosas que estudio y que quiero escribir, saludos.**

 **Atomik27: Le cambiaré bastante la personalidad pero no la sacaré de lo que en verdad es, gracias es solo el comienzo vendrá mejor, actualizare los miércoles, viernes y domingo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, gracias trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, será bastante diferente a lo que he escrito, que puedo decirte una vez que se es rusher no puedes evitar que pase esto, pero ya muy poco como será muy diferente a todo por eso, eso de hecho se me ocurrió en una clase, el profesor dijo algo similar y ahí está, tuve que ponerlo poco mas grande que otras historias, sí a esa edad uno normalmente está casado, eso ya se irá viendo más adelante con todo el misterio que implica, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nos volvemos a ver

Hola mis queridos lectores esta historia estará llena de misterio e intriga como han visto y verán en este capítulo, cambie algo las personalidades de los personajes y aparecerán mas de lo que se imaginan y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: Nos volvemos a ver.**

¿Qué pasó después de ese encuentro? Enserio pensé que olvidaría todo pero me quede pensando una y otra vez en ese encuentro pasando paso por paso viendo si se me escapaba algo de las manos tenía que encontrar algo pero era obvio que no lo encontré pero lo que siguió me basto para saber que algo estaba mal.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana en la que no he podido encontrar el momento perfecto para hacer otro encuentro "casual" entre Skipper y yo pero no se ha podido, me comenzaba a desesperar en serio quería acaba con esto lo antes posible ¡Debo hacer algo ya! Puede que a estas alturas no me recuerde y entonces tendré que comenzar desde cero.

Estaba en central park pero no sola estaba con una amiga que me ha ayudado en demasiadas ocasiones, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí en ese tiempo ambas nos ayudamos con nuestros "trabajos" le platique a ella todo lo que había pasado hasta el famoso encuentro con él.

-Deberías "encontrártelo" cuando vaya a comprar algo o cuando salga aunque sea con sus amigos- Doris era igual de joven que yo pero solo un poco más alta con buena figura, piel pálida, cabello negro o eso creo se lo ha teñido tantas veces que no lo sé y ojos de un hermoso azul claro.

-No Doris debo hacerlo muy casual, como te dije ese hombre sospecha de todo mundo eso sería bastante sospechoso- Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado de lo contrario todo se arruinaría.

-Si no lo haces pronto puede que pase algo que lo aleje definitivamente y entonces si tendrás problemas- Lo sé pero la oportunidad no se presentaba.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero en serio no encuentro la ocasión, en definitiva si hoy no su me ocurre nada iré directo- No podía permitirme seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-Yo digo que lo hagas, eso atrae a los hombres como no tienes idea y como me dijiste tienes que enamorarlo- La parte que más odiaba de esto.

-No lo menciones ya me había cansado de eso pero para mí buena suerte esta será la última vez que haga estas cosas- Porque después de esto podía vivir tranquilamente.

-Tú al menos te retiraras no veo para cuando mi hermano deje de hacer sus tontos planes- Ella siempre tenía que ayudar a su hermano Francis, un criminal mejor conocido como Espiráculo pero no siempre lograba lo que quería.

-Cuando Hans me entrego la información de Skipper me entere que él bueno él y su equipo han detenido a tu hermano un par de veces- Y ahora yo tendría que enamorarlo.

-Se perfectamente quien es no me preguntes como, ellos lo han detenido en varias ocasiones, me sorprende que no se cansen- ¿Ya lo conocía? ¿De dónde?

-Es extraño, sé que algo no está bien con él hasta Hans me lo dijo pero no sé y quiero averiguar que es ¿De dónde lo conoces?- No tenía idea de que lo conociera hará me entraban las dudas.

-También Francis me lo ha dicho, dice que todo su equipo lo es pero él en especial que tiene algo que todos ocultan, luego te cuento como lo conozco- Ya eran dos personas que concordada conmigo en que era extraño me moría por saber cómo.

-¿Lo ves? No soy la única que piensa eso debo de saberlo, está bien pero espero me lo digas pronto- Tenia que averiguar que ocultaba pero también como es que lo conocía, quizás solo por su hermano.

-Deberías preocuparte en enamorarlo y ya después averiguas todo lo que quieras- En eso tenía razón si lo enamoraba seguro me diría todo.

-Está decidido no sé como pero hoy lo buscaré y tratare de hacerlo lo más casual posible- No perdería más tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a ello.

-Solo recuerda que debes esconder todo tu pasado, debes de ser alguien que no eres- Claro que lo recordaba era lo primero que hacía.

-Él jamás sabrá quién soy en verdad- Normalmente siempre sabían cuando yo estaba ya muy lejos pero Skipper no llegaría a eso.

-Señorita Stone que gusto volver a verla- ¿Qué demonios? Enfrente nuestro estaba Skipper ¿Por qué no lo vi llegar?

-Oh señor Miller que sorpresa volver a verlo- En verdad era una sorpresa verlo aquí, se supone que esto debía estar cuidadosamente planeado ya ahora estaba sin nada.

-La sorpresa es mía, pero que grosero buenos días am ¿Me podría decir su nombre?- Ahora se estaba dirigiendo a Doris.

-Claro, me llamo Doris Collins un placer, ¿De dónde se conocen?- Aquí estaba otra vez Doris salvándome, en serio no tenia idea de que decirle.

-Bueno hace una semana un sujeto estaba molestando a la señorita Stone yo solo intervine en eso señorita Collins- Tenia que avanzar esta era la oportunidad que no se me había presentado en una semana.

-Por favor llámeme por mi nombre no me gustan demasiado las formalidades- Este solo era el primer paso para esto.

-Como usted desee, lo mismo para ustedes dos bueno solo me acerque a saludar espero no haber interrumpido nada- Claro que lo hizo pero no se lo diría.

-Para nada no se debe preocupar por nada, me alegra volver a verlo- Fue totalmente inesperado, en definitiva odiaba lo inesperado porque entonces no sabía qué hacer y me sentía atrapada.

-Bueno yo me retiro, iba a reunirme con unos amigos y debo irme para llegar a tiempo, que tengan buen día Marlene, Doris- Enseguida se fue solo lo vi por unos segundos cuando regrese mi mirada a Doris.

-Skipper cambio mucho de la última vez que lo vi en verdad que te deseo suerte- Sí, se veía bastante difícil en verdad no sé cómo lo haría.

-Necesitaré un milagro para poder enamorarlo, no sé qué haré si no logro esto- En definitiva no podía perder ese dinero.

-No debes sentirte presionada solo debes acercarte a él, no es nada del otro mundo haz lo que siempre haces- Pero no se si con él funcionaria.

-Tu misma lo viste, no es igual a los otros en verdad me será difícil hacerlo ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Esto no iba bien para nada, debía tener un plan pero ya.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Bueno yo me retiro, iba a reunirme con unos amigos y debo irme para llegar a tiempo, que tengan buen día Marlene, Doris- No espere mucho para irme enseguida lo hice, podía sentir una mirada hasta que finalmente me perdí de su vista.

No salió tan bien como lo pensaba, pensé que estaría sola y podía avanzar más pero lo inesperado salió ¿Por qué esto no lo vi? De alguna forma amo lo inesperado pero en esta ocasión no me agrado mucho, además estaba con Doris ¿Cómo la conocía? Más bien ¿Se conocían? ¿Me recordara? ¡Pero claro que sí! Espero que no le diga nada de lo que ha pasado.

Mejo dejaba de pensar en eso y me centraba en una cosa, ella, lo que investigue de ella no era mucho ¿Cómo estar tranquilo si no sé nada de ella? Algo estaba mal y yo lo averiguaría, ya había encontrado algo para entretenerme.

Claro que yo tampoco estaba solo, nunca lo estaba pero no podía acercarme a ella con los chicos se vería extraño ¿Qué pensara? Debía actuar muy sutilmente de lo contrario esto se me iría por las manos. Llegue al auto en dos estaban los chicos me subí en el asiento del copiloto, Rico conducía mientras Kowalski y Cabo venían atrás, el auto estaba en silencio hasta que claro él hablo.

-No estoy seguro de esto Skipper es demasiado arriesgado ¿Porque no lo dejas?- A Cabo nunca le gustaba esto, siempre ponía sus miedos a flote.

-Sé que es arriesgado por eso sé que quiero esto, mira Cabo eres joven y a pesar de eso ya tienes tu vides hecho deja que los que no la tengan la hagan- Para ser joven ya estaba casado, es extraño.

-No digo que no lo hagas, solo digo que esta no es la forma ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez?- No, porque él siempre me lo estaba recordando.

-Es imposible hacerlo si estas tu para recordarlo, seré precavido Cabo lo prometo- No debían exagerar tanto con esto.

-Espero que lo seas Skipper, nadie de nosotros quiere pasar por lo mismo no tengo nada en contra de que hagas algo pero por favor evita los problemas- Sé que Kowalski tenía razón pero en verdad ahora estaré atento.

-Como les dije estaré contándoles todo lo que suceda así ustedes sabrán que estoy haciendo además que podrán ayudarme- Ya no les escondería nada.

-Confió en ti- Eso me calmo completamente, por fin alguien que confiaba en mí, ese era Rico solo él hasta el momento.

-Gracias enserio Rico, es lo que mas necesito en este momento- En serio quería hacer esto pero si ellos se la pasaban cuestionándome no quería hacerlo.

-Nosotros también confiamos en ti Skipper es solo que no queremos que esto pase a mayores- No pasara, tendré mucho cuidado.

-Nada malo pasara pero si veo que las cosas empiezan a ponerse mal, me alejare definitivamente- Se que podía hacerlo ya lo he hecho antes.

-Si tu lo dices supongo que Cabo y yo podemos estar mas tranquilos- Debían estarlo no había nada que temer.

-Gracias, aunque insisto ni siquiera tenían que estar preocupados ustedes mismos la vieron- Si los chicos estuvieron viéndolo todo menos Kowalski él se quedó "cuidando" el auto.

-Estuve investigando sobre ella, no hay mucho que decir es poco pero es extraño, se va a otra ciudad y luego regresa a nueva york, lo demás es nada en realidad- ¿Hacia eso? Kowalski tenía razón es extraño.

-¿Nada más que decir? Algo que sea relevante- No podía haber solo eso, no confió en ella jamás lo haré pero tengo que tener información en que confiar.

-No tiene cargos, vive en uno de los barrios más pobres, sin familiares y eso es todo- ¿Todo? No puede ser todo.

-Maldición eso no me sirve ¿Cómo me acercare a ella si no sé nada?- En definitiva si no había nada de ella las cosas estaban peor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Rico podrías de favor ir a la casa de Kowalski tengo que ver si puedo sacar más información- En verdad tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

-Te digo que no hay nada más pero si quieres comprobarlo adelante, vayamos a mi casa- Lo último que escuche fue el sonido del acelerador siendo pisado.

…

-Lamento enserio venir a comprobar esto pero sabes como soy con estas cosas- No quería importunar pero no podía creer que no hubiera nada.

-No tienes que lamentarlo entiendo que quieras comprobarlo y el único lugar confiable es este- Solo en su casa encuentro la mejor tecnología para esta clase de trabajos.

-Solo será por un momento en serio después de eso nos iremos- No me gustaba mucho estar aquí por una sencilla razón.

-Kowalski ¿Que están haciendo? Recuerdo que dijiste que estabas "descansando"- La esposa de Kowalski llego, en hora buena.

-Solo estamos… acabando los pendientes ya sabes para que definitivamente no tengamos trabajo- Obviamente no le diría que investigamos a una chica.

-Por cierto que distraída hola Rico, Cabo y am Skipper- Así siempre me saludaba desde que paso eso además que siempre me veía como si fuera un extraño.

-Hola Stacy que agradable sorpresa pero si nos permites debemos acabar los pendientes- Así que déjanos solos así poder irme.

-Se quedan en su casa, nos vemos en un rato Kowalski- Sin esperar una sola respuesta se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo lo olvidará? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?- Sabia la respuesta de la última pregunta pero siempre me gustaba decirle eso.

-Fue la única que me soporto con ustedes incluidos así que no te quejes- Al igual que yo él bromeaba, claro que eso no paso solo se enamoró como todos.

-No soporto que me mire y hable así solo se controla porque soy tu amigo porque de lo contrario seguro me trataría peor- Sé que yo me busque eso.

-No debes culparla, sabes que no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros menos para ella, era su amiga- Lo sé, vivo con eso.

-Nunca superar- Rico tenía razón debía superarlo, Stacy era muy amiga de mi ex prometida y cuando se fue me culpó por eso.

-Perder un amigo es difícil Skipper, solo dale tiempo- Ya le había dado tiempo suficiente ¿Debía seguir aguantándola?

-Podemos dejar de hablar de mi esposa y concentrarnos a lo que vinimos- Cierto, vine a investigar a la misteriosa señorita Stone.

Utilice todo su equipo para saber más de ella pero tenia razón eso era todo, entiendo que no fuera nadie importante pero hasta lo vagabundos tenían más que esto, entonces no me acercaría a ella no sabía quién era, quizás si llego a hablar con ella pueda saber más de ella pero ¡Diablos! Había la posibilidad de que me mintiera y estaría cayendo en terreno peligroso.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Encontraste algo más?- Cabo interrumpió mis pensamientos, solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo todo esto.

-No, eso es todo de ella no tengo nada para saber si es de fiar o no- Así creo que no podría hacer mucho me debía ir con cuidado.

-Intentar otra- La sugerencia de Rico fue tentadora pero sabía que aunque lo intentara mil veces no pasaría nada.

-Los espero en el auto- Dije refiriéndome a Cabo y Rico, me sentía demasiado frustrado, debía alejarme de ella no sabia que pretendía y nunca lo sabría.

Cruce la habitación en silencio solo se oía mis pasos resonando contra el piso de madera, en evidente frustración pero era inevitable ¿Ahora que hacer? Esto lo tenía que consultar con la almohada, pero no pude avanzar mucho cuando volví a ver a Stacy y esa mirada aún estaba ahí.

-Deja de mirarme así ¿Quieres?- No debía comportarme grosero en serio no quería pero no quería que me mirará así.

-No puedo mirarte de otra forma Skipper- Si podía pero ella quería dejarlo así, no estaba bien que me tratara de esa forma.

-Si puedes pero te rehúsas a hacerlo entiéndelo ¡No fue mi culpa!- ¿Por qué me culpa de algo que yo ni sabía?

-No tengo otra explicación ¿Por qué de repente se fue? ¡Jamás volvió a hablarme!- Ese no era mi problema ni siquiera sé porque se fue.

-¿Crees que lo sé? ¡Porque lo sabría! ¿Quién se quedó ese día plantado? ¡Yo! Y me culpas de que ella se haya ido- No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-La conocía mejor que a nadie ella no hubiera hecho eso ¡Algo le hiciste!- Si quiere creer eso que lo crea, es tan diferente a ella.

-¡No puedo creer que Kowalski la dejara por ti!- Ok, no debí decir eso soy un idiota sé que este tema no se debe tocar, antes de arruinarlo de nuevo salí de ahí, acabo de arruinarlo, solo me subí al auto esperando, en definitiva soy un idiota.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Ya tenía el plan perfecto para acercarme a Skipper, esto definitivamente no podía fallar quería acabar con esto cuanto antes así que debía darme prisa, dicen que es bastante desconfiado eso lo entiendo una cosa que tenemos en común no le pediré que confié en mi sé que será una pérdida de tiempo, pero fingiré que puede confiar en mí, una vez que eso suceda podre acabar con él.

-Debes irte con cuidado en serio Skipper puede llegar a ser muy listo para esta clase de cosas no lo tomes a la ligera- Deberé tener en cuenta eso.

-Tendré demasiado cuidado con él y con todos ellos pensarán que tienes bien la situación pero seré yo quien tenga el control- Ellos nunca lo verán venir mucho menos él pero tendré que ir descubriéndolo una vez que tenga eso podre dar el golpe final.

* * *

Así es como ese día planeaba acercarme a Skipper definitivamente mientras él planeaba alejarse de mí, en verdad que era desconfiado pero nadie tenía idea de cuanto lo era, sin darnos cuenta de alguna forma estábamos conectados pero muy pronto lo sabríamos, teníamos planes diferentes pero ¿Quién de los dos ganaría?

 **Nota de la autora: Sé qué dirán ¿Por qué Doris amiga de Marlene? Ya que se podría decir que las dos son malas quedan perfecto como amigas, ya vieron quien es la esposa de Kowalski y que hay más enredos por ahí, pronto conocerán a las demás, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Sí bueno ya iras viendo porque pasó eso de que todos están casados menos él, si exacto ellos aquí son esposos, además que aquí ya viste quien es la de Kowalski, los hombres nunca cambiarán, eso aun esta por verse en esta historia, quise hacer algo muy nuevo me alegro que les haya gustado, esta ves abandone esos apellidos debido a lo que hare más adelante, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pues gracias solo hago lo que puedo, es muy inevitable no se creó que más adelante también haré eso, esta historia tendrá mucho de eso, no sé si tenías en mente a Stacy pero ella es, solo faltan dos más por saber, te dejaré con la duda un poco mas tiempo, solo les cambie un poco para poder hacer la historia como tengo planeado, pronto lo veras, si tú lo dices lo ignorar pero debo admitirlo yo pensé lo mismo y me reí cuando lo leí, espero el capítulo te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nos arriesgaremos

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que se mueren por saber que pasa en la historia pero a medida que avance lo iré aclarando, aunque aclare algo aparecerá un nuevo misterio, espero les guste y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Nos arriesgaremos.**

Estábamos a punto de volver a encontrarnos esta vez tenía todo planeado pensaba que no me podía sorprender pero nadie sabe con exactitud lo que van a hacer los hombres y vaya que él actuaba de la peor manera pero mientras pensaba como poner en marcha mi plan él estaba muy ocupado.

* * *

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Sé que decidí alejarme de ella pero no estaba totalmente seguro de eso había probabilidad de 50/50 podía ser que ella fuera solo una chica a quien no le ha ido bien pero también podía ser alguien mala que no era de fiar ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Podía preguntárselo pero podía engañarme no me arriesgare a eso lo hare de otra manera aunque tampoco me ayudaría de mucho.

-Skipper tardaste un poco en venir pero esperaba que vinieras- Solo venia por las respuestas, nada mas no ten interés en hablar del pasado.

-No empieces Doris sabes a lo que vengo así que vayamos al grano- De alguna extraña manera la conocía eso me tenía más desconfianza que nada.

-Sé que estas aquí por mi amiga te preguntarás como la conozco y claro que tienes tus dudas, siempre tienes dudas- No podía negar nada de eso.

-Me parece demasiado sospechoso que la conozcas, vengo a corroborar que es lo que pasa solo eso- En realidad quería ver si sacaba más información.

-Era de esperarse, jamás confiaras en nadie ¿Verdad?- Confiaba solo en tres personas en este mundo, en los demás nunca.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo dame las respuestas que quiero nada mas- Vine por respuestas y no me iría sin ellas, a menos claro que quiera acabar aquí.

-Debes saber que yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que se conocían, no me lo esperaba trate de que ella me dijera más pero solo dijo lo mismo que tu- ¿De verdad? No podía fiarme de lo que decía.

-No había mucho que decir al respecto, además no podía decir nada de la impresión que me dieron, sumándole que no quería decir nada imprudente ¿Qué tal tú?- No quiero que sepa los términos en los que quedamos.

-Le mencione que ya te conocía obviamente me pregunto como pero no le conté nada pero conociéndola me pedirá que le diga- ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Lo malo o lo malo?

-Me pongo a pensar que es lo que le contaras pero le cuentes lo que le cuentes me hará quedar mal ¿Se lo dirás?- ¿Por qué me importaba lo que pensara de mí?

-No se deja llevar por primeras impresiones le gusta conocer a la gente para poder juzgarlas, ella es buena Skipper en serio lo es podía decirte que igual a mí pero mejor, aun no lo sé- Sí a pesar de todo Doris era buena persona.

-Doris me debes enserio un favor así que te pido que me cuentes más de ella, no me acercare a menos que sepa que puedo hacerlo- Solo necesitaba algo.

-No tengo mucho que contarte, pero enserio es buena persona solo trátala y si vez algo malo aléjate pero te aseguro que no lo veras, si no arriesgas puede que no ganes- ¿Debía arriesgarme así?

-Doris por lo que paso en el pasado te pido que en serio seas sincera conmigo, esto es muy serio para mí, solo dímelo- Además de lo que hago por ella.

-Lo estoy siendo Skipper en verdad te agradezco lo que haces, ella solo ha pasado por malas jugadas pero a pesar de eso no es tan mala solo será difícil entenderla- Así que le ha ido mal, de acuerdo ¿Algo más?

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, si eso es todo ¿Cómo está tu hermano?- Espero que ya no esté planeando nada ya que estábamos en un descanso.

-Mejor de la última vez, pero aún se siente bastante frustrado solo dale tiempo y veras que estará mejor que nunca- Espero que sea por largo tiempo no quiero volver a lidiar con él al menos no tan pronto.

-Hacer lo que hago en verdad en muy peligroso, puedo perder todo si lo llegan a saber ¿Recuerdas?- Así que espero sea discreta con su amiga.

-¿Qué sabes quién es Espiráculo? No le contare nada de eso, sé que si llegan a saberlo tú y todo tu equipo serán acusados de traición- Ocultar quien era Espiráculo y dejarlo libre ya era demasiado para mí.

-Se porque en verdad lo haces, si yo hubiera podido cambiar eso créeme que lo haría pero no tengo poder sobre eso- Nadie controla los sentimientos.

-Yo también pero ya no podemos hacer nada Skipper, mira te lo digo en serio solo date el tiempo se conocerla ya tu veras que haces- Esta era la señal para irme me estaba cambiando el tema en definitiva debía irme.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta Doris ya te enteraras de que pasa, hasta la próxima- La conocía muy bien pero no lo suficiente para confiar mucho en sus palabras.

-Claro que me enterare, como siempre me entero, hasta la próxima- Me levante ella me siguió hasta la puerta, nos despedimos como es debido y me fui.

Las palabras de Doris me tranquilizaron un poco tomaría la opción de ella, me acercaría y vería como es solo para estar más tranquilo obviamente podía fingir y mentir pero ya lo tenía visto si ella quería hacer eso yo también lo haría claro que llevo demasiada ventaja, tengo un extenso expediente pero en eso jamás se pone lo peor de una persona, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese inesperado encuentro, voy camino a la casa de Doris para saber de dónde conocía a Skipper, por teléfono solo me había evadido pero ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía que decírmelo ya la incertidumbre era demasiada no sé si en verdad quiero saberlo.

Solo me faltaba cruzar la calle y estaría en su casa pero lo vi, Skipper salía de su casa, se despedía besando su mejilla para después irse lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió, necesitaba una explicación de esto ya era demasiado.

-Doris necesito muchas explicaciones al respecto, sé que me dijiste que después me dirías todo pero esto ya es demasiado- Esta vez no me iría sin respuestas.

-Marlene no te esperaba, sé que esto parece demasiado extraño pero no puedo decirte nada por ahora- ¿Por qué no? No podía dejarme así.

-¿Porque no? Doris ya es extraño que se conozcan pero es más extraño que te venga a ver veo que sabe más de lo que pensaba- Necesitaba respuestas ya.

-A Skipper le debo algo cuando me vio contigo se le hizo demasiado extraño te digo que es muy desconfiado vino a ver que sucedía, solo a eso vino- ¿Tan desconfiado era? Eso no me ayudaría mucho.

-Dime que lo le dijiste nada sobre mí, además ¿Qué es eso que le debes?- Esto cada vez se ponía más extraño y me costaba entenderlo.

-No le dije nada sobre ti, solo que te conociera mejor y vería que eres una buena persona agradece que te ayude de lo otro no puedo hablar- ¿Por qué no?

-De todas maneras tendría que conocerme, necesito saber como es que se conocen y que es lo que te une él- Odiaba en verdad no saberlo.

-Lo diré pero enserio tienes que fingir que no lo sabes, no preguntes nada porque no puedo dar más respuestas- En verdad no podía ser tan malo.

-Está bien, solo quiero saberlo no me parece muy normal la cercanía que tienen- Además si tenían confianza entre ellos, pero que digo Skipper solo confía en su equipo y eso con mucho trabajo.

-Le debo en verdad mucho, él sabe que mi hermano es Espiráculo pero a pesar de todo no ha dicho nada- ¿Qué? Francis era muy buscado por ser Espiráculo pero nunca lo atrapaban ahora sé por qué.

-No entiendo nada, siempre detiene a Francis pero a pesar de eso no lo entrega ¿Quién hace eso?- ¿En verdad es uno de los buenos?

-No tienes que entenderlo, lo hace por mí no por Francis pero se lo que se está arriesgando al ocultar información como esa- Sí él llegaba a hablar era obvio que Francis caería pero no lo hace ¿Por qué?

-¿Arriesgando? Si se llegan a enterar será juzgado de traición ¿Su equipo lo sabe?- ¿Hans lo sabría? No lo sé y no se lo preguntaría.

-Sí lo saben, tampoco dicen nada debido a que Skipper lo decidió así es por eso que le debo algo, pero hasta ahí puedo decirte- No es solo por eso debe haber una razón por la que Skipper haga eso.

-Hay más, Skipper no se arriesgaría de es modo solo por ti debe haber algo por lo que se arriesga así- Solo dímelo ya Doris, no juegues conmigo.

-Si hay mucho más pero en serio aun no te lo debo contar, es demasiado complicado- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? Esto me estaba matando.

-Puedo manejar cualquier cosa solo necesito que confíes en mi como yo en ti, ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo?- Quizás ella fue una de las chicas y no quería decírmelo.

-No, entre Skipper y yo solo hubo una gran amistad pero eso acabo hace tiempo ahora solo me hace el favor de no delatar a Francis- ¿Por qué acabo su amistad?

-Doris enserio cada vez que me respondes a algo más dudas me surgen ¿No podrías contarme todo y ya?- Necesitaba entenderlo pero debía contármelo todo.

-No puedo aun no Marlene te lo contare pero aun no, se que tienes muchas dudas pero para eso deberás acercarte a él, Skipper puede contestarte algunas cosas que yo no- Pero sabía que me llevaría más tiempo.

-Eso me llevara más tiempo y no quiero perder más tiempo, esto cada vez se pone mas misterioso- Ya era demasiado para mí perder el tiempo no es lo mío.

-Ya te las responderé a su debido tiempo necesito que lo conozcas para que cuando te lo cuente entiendas todo lo que te diga- Si eso debía hacer lo haré.

-Esta bien pero en cuanto pase eso deberás decirme todo tengo demasiadas dudas y bien sabes que yo no me quedare así- Lo sabría todo y entonces acabaría con él.

-Cuando lo conozcas y te cuente todo entenderás porque paso lo que paso, Skipper accedió a intentar conocerte trata de ser honesta con él- Solo trataría, no puedo hacer mas no era yo.

-Tratare de hacerlo de todas maneras ya tengo el plan perfecto, espero respuestas Doris- En serio las quería pero para ello tendría que esperar.

-Las tendrás Marlene ¿Sabes? La paciencia es una virtud deberías considerarlo- Claro que lo sabía pero con esto no podía tener paciencia.

-Claro que las tendré de ninguna manera pienso quedarme así, ahora que obtuve unas respuestas y demasiadas dudas debo irme- Tendría mucho en que pensar.

-Claro, solo hazme caso y cuando menos lo esperes las respuestas aparecerán por si solas- Más vale que pase eso, sabía que no me quedaría así.

-Lo haré, espero que eso pase pronto porque de lo contrario me volveré loca, nos vemos Doria- Nos despedimos y enseguida yo me fui con una pregunta rondando mi cabeza ¿Quién es Skipper?

Apenas llevo dos encuentros con él sabía que era buena persona pero que había algo extraño con él, ahora ya no sé qué es lo extraño lo poco que me dijo Doris me basto para saber que en verdad nadie sabia quien era para muchos era una buena persona pero claro que no lo era.

¿Quién sabe la identidad de un enemigo peligroso y no lo dice? Eso ya habla mal de él y de su equipo claro ahora sé que hay mucho más dentro de todo eso, según Doris eran amigos ¿Qué habrá pasado para que eso cambiara? Y porque a pesar de que ya no son amigos Skipper sigue guardando ese secreto, en definitiva ese hombre es un misterio, que claro yo iba a resolver.

* * *

Aquella vez fue bastante extraña era como si Doris supiera algo que nosotros ignorábamos, yo ignoraba el hecho de que para lo poco que sabía de Skipper era bastante obvio que no era del todo bueno pero claro que lo ignore y él ignoro el hecho de que no era del todo mala, decidimos comenzarlo así sin darnos cuenta de que esto solo estaba pasando sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera para no lo detuvimos y si volviera a pasar seguro lo ignorará de nuevo.

 **Nota de la autora: Se que tendrán muchas dudas al respecto y algunas cosas que no entiendan pero como dije se ira aclarando a su tiempo sean pacientes, es algo nuevo en lo que estoy; además que esta solo será una historia no habrá secuela ni nada, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Si veo los juegos del hambre aunque no soy super fan de ello, pero no fue por eso que le puse ese apellido, aun no puse con certeza como es que se conocen pero ya lo irán viendo, era obvio que debía ponerlos como esposos, ya verán de Cabo y de Kowalski su esposa es Stacy, no es tan nuevo pero todo lo que hago sí que bueno que les esté gustando, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, también pondré porque elegí a Stacy y todo eso, aún hay mucho que desarrollar de la historia, ahora si en el próximo capítulo pondré quienes son sus esposas, eso también lo explicaré porque lo odias pero claro más adelante, como digo hay demasiado que desarrollar y explicar, ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza sé que poner y que no, todo eso solo hace falta agravar pequeños detalles y eso, me alegraste el día con ese comentario, lo malo es que si tendrás que esperar algo, pero toda esa espera valdrá la pena lo aseguro, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hasta entonces

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento en verdad no subirlo el viernes pero ha estado lloviendo terrible aquí (es el mes más lluvioso en mi país) la lluvia afecta bastante a veces se va el internet y a veces la luz así que se me complico un poco subirlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: Hasta entonces.**

Otros dos días tuvieron que pasar, fue suficiente para aclarar mi mente hacerme la idea de que ellos dos se conocían aun ahora con el tiempo aun no superó eso pero claro que antes era muy impulsiva y no me importó ver las señales solo quería acabar con esto sin que me llevara demasiado tiempo, me volví a acercar a él, jugando de nuevo con fuego.

* * *

Han pasado dos días los pensamientos en mi cabeza son demasiado confusos aun no tengo las respuesta que necesito esto me está matando hay tanto misterio no puedo manejarlo pero tengo que continuar con esto, según Doris si llegaba a conocerlo entendería todo pues eso me propongo a conocerlo mejor.

Eso iba a hacer estoy a solo una cuadra de su departamento ¿En verdad iba a hacer esto? Necesito el dinero además esto se está poniendo interesante no lo puedo dejar así, camino lentamente hacia su departamento pero nuevamente el destino me cambia la jugada y lo veo salir esta algo distraído mirando su teléfono, no se da cuenta que me acerco, pero el levanta la mirada y choca con la mía.

-Señorita Marlene no esperaba verla por aquí- ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? No lo sé sonó diferente a como lo esperaba.

-Yo si esperaba encontrarlo, de hecho vine a hablar con usted- En definitiva tenía que hacerlo pero que se viera de la manera más casual posible.

-¿En serio? No lo esperaba pero ya me que encontró ¿Para qué me necesita?- Debía sonar como si no supiera nada, aunque sabía demasiado.

-Después de que lo vi aquel día, Doris me confeso que te conocía trate de saber como pero no me dijo mucho- Lo que me dijo fue muy poco.

-¿Vino porque quiere saber cómo es que nos conocemos?- Lucia algo sorprendido claro que no lo esperaba pero pensé que se imaginaria que pasaría.

-Lo deje pasar la primera vez no tenía caso pensar en hacer eso pero resulta que cuando fui a la casa de Doris te vi salir de ahí eso ya no me parece normal- Estaba siendo honesta con él.

-No tienes que pensar que algo malo sucede a mi igual me pareció extraño solo fui a hablar con Doris de eso, le aseguro que todo está bien- Nada estaba bien con él pero tenía que fingir que no lo sabía.

-¿Seguro de que nada sucede? Es que todo me parece que algo malo está pasando no quiero meterme en malas cosas- Mas de las que ya estaba.

-Puede estar seguro de que nada malo sucede, Doris y yo en una época lejana fuimos muy amigos pero por otras circunstancias eso termino ahora solo en raras ocasiones hablamos- Pero nadie me cuenta porque dejaron de ser amigos.

-¿Por qué dejaron de ser amigos? Digo solo si se puede saber- En verdad quería saberlo pero algo me decía que este día no lo sabría.

-Si su amiga no se lo ha dicho yo no soy nadie para decirlo ahora ¿Porque tanta curiosidad?- Porque todo aquí parecía ser un misterio.

-Si tan amigos fueron en el pasado creo que debió mencionarlo por lo menos una vez pero jamás hablo de usted, es extraño ¿No lo cree?- Claro que lo era.

-Hay veces que no mencionamos el pasado porque duele recordar ¿No lo cree? Si ella no desea contarle nada no creo poder ayudarle mucho- Ahora usaba mis palabras en mi contra, además de que no me contaría nada.

-En eso tiene razón, solo quería saberlo ya que Doris no dice nada y me sentí una tonta cuando esto pasó- De hecho así me sentí, aun me siento así.

-No tiene por qué sentirse así créame solo es un pequeño detalle que ya su amiga mencionara- No era para nada un pequeño detalle como él lo decía.

-Supongo que deberé dejarlo pasar de nuevo, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia y mucho menos me afecta- Si fingía que no quería saberlo era obvio que lo sabría.

-Usted conoció a Doris después ¿No? Dudo que vaya a afectarle pero puede que si sea de su incumbencia después de todo es su amiga y las amigas se cuentan todo- Eso creía hasta que Doris me oculto todo esto.

-Solo quiero que ella este bien no la está pasando muy bien en estos días, pensé que usted podría ayudarme entender un poco- Si alguna vez fuero amigos seguro él también se preocupaba por ella.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? Si puedo ayudarla en algo dígalo- ¡Lo sabía! Ahora solo había que dar en el blanco con todo esto.

-Bueno está teniendo problemas con su hermano, está un poco loco y difícil vaya que es difícil lidiar con él creo que eso la afecta- En parte si pero no tanto como lo dije.

-¿Conoces a Francis? Sé que su hermano esta algo descontrolado veré que puedo hacer con respecto a eso- No sé cómo identificar el tono en que lo dijo.

-¿En serio lo harás? En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, claro que lo conozco es imposible no hacerlo- Tenia que sonar lo más normal posible.

-Haré lo posible por solucionar ese problema, me encantaría quedarme a platicar más tiempo contigo pero me están esperando y debo correr- Siempre lo estaban esperando, era tan frustrante.

-Siempre te están esperando pareces ser un hombre bastante ocupado, bueno no te quito más tu tiempo gracias por responder lo que pudiste- Pero aun tenia sed de más, no me quedaría tranquila con eso.

-Lo soy, no se imagina cuanto ¿Hay más dudas? No me gusta dejar a nadie con la duda así que haremos esto, tenga mi numero póngase en contacto conmigo cuando tenga todas sus dudas- Estiró una tarjeta con su número que por supuesto tome, esto había funcionado mejor de lo que creía.

-Estaré pensando en ello y en cuanto sepa que es el momento lo llamaré, gracias por todo- Ya cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

-Piénselo muy bien, tengo muchas ganas de contestar a todas sus dudas, hasta entonces Marlene- Sin que me diera cuenta tomo mi mano acercándome a él entonces beso mi mejilla.

-Estaré ansiosa por eso, recibirá mi llamada antes de lo que piensa, hasta entonces Skipper- Entonces lo solté de la manera más amable posible.

Asintió lentamente mostrando una débil sonrisa para después irse caminando del lado contrario, ¿Qué fue eso? En definitiva ese hombre era demasiado extraño no puedo con él ¿Ahora qué haré? Dice que contestará a todo pero no puedo decir mucho ya que debo fingir que no sé nada de él.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Aun sentía su mirada mientras me alejaba de ella ¿Por qué aun me mira? Me incomoda demasiado que lo haga, más por nuestra reciente platica, pero debo de hacer que confié en mi aunque yo en ella nunca en definitiva esto sería difícil ¿Cuántas dudas tendrá? Espero no muchas y que desista con lo de Doris porque no sé cómo se lo contaría, tengo que contárselo a los chicos.

…

-Se los digo enserio seguro quera saber cómo conozco a Doris ¿Qué le diré?- ¿Qué otra duda podría tener? Era lo único que sabía de mí.

-Solo dile la verdad Skipper dile como es que conoces a Doris y ya ¿Quieres iniciar esto así?- Cabo no quería que esto comenzara así pero ya había sido así.

-No puedo decirle, hará más preguntas y eso nos llevara a decirle lo que hemos ocultado por años- ¿No lo ve? Si le digo algo nos delatare.

-Creo que debes decirle solo parte de la verdad, dile la parte más inocente de ello- El consejo de Kowalski era bueno pero ¿Qué parte sonaba inocente?

-Nada de la verdad suena inocente no sé cómo empezar además dice que tiene varias dudas ¿Qué demonios le dijo Doris?- Dijo que sería discreta pero no lo parecía.

-Aclararte ella- Si Rico estaba en lo cierto, Doris debía aclararme que fue lo que le dijo de lo contrario era obvio que tenía que retorcer lo antes posible.

-Espero que hasta ahí llegue, no sé qué contestarle si llegara a preguntarme algo mas- Seguro que ahí acabaría todo.

-Solo trata de contestarle lo más cortante que puedas y con poca honestidad, es lo ultimo que puedo aconsejarte- Tratare de hacerlo en verdad espero hacerlo.

-¿Algo más que pueda ayudarme?- Tendría que controlar la situación lo mejor posible, las preguntas eran lo que más temía.

-¡Yo yo!- En cuanto Rico dijo eso salió disparado de la habitación, si Rico tenía algo mas era bien recibido en serio necesitaba ayuda.

Pasaron unos minutos más ¿A dónde habrá ido? Pero lo que más me importaba es que me diría para ayudarme y tratar de salirme de las situaciones difíciles, en verdad necesitaba un milagro.

-Necesita ayuda- Rico ingresaba de nuevo pero no estaba solo, sino que venía con su esposa ¿Ella me ayudaría?

-Pero aun no me has dicho con qué necesita ayuda- Bueno creo que eso debía explicárselo yo para que así pudiera ayudarme.

-Percky permíteme explicártelo yo después de todo creo que me ayudarás mejor si te lo cuento yo- Si Rico pensaba que ella podía ayudarme.

-Rico menciono que tienes una cita con una chica ¿Es eso?- No, no tengo ninguna cita solo discutiremos sus dudas.

-No exactamente, no es ninguna cita pero ella enserio tiene dudas sobre mí que quiere discutir pero no sé qué decirle- O cómo actuar para verme lo más tranquilo posible.

-Todo mundo tiene dudas sobre ti que obvio nunca contestas ¿Por qué ella sería diferente?- Quería ayuda para evitar esto y aquí estoy.

-No es diferente pero sabes que tengo que hacer que confíe en mí y por ello tengo que contestar sus preguntas inesperadas- En parte si era diferente.

-¿Qué clase de cosas crees que te pregunte? No creo que sea mucho- O pero se equivocaba sabía mas que la mayoría.

-Resulta que ella es amiga de Doris sabe que nos conoces quiere saber cómo y no sé qué otras cosas le haya dicho- Así que tengo un gran problema con ella.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? No te parece algo sospechoso eso- Pero claro que me parecía sospechoso pero por esta vez iba a pasarlo.

-Hable con Doris ella también quedo muy sorprendida al saber que yo la conocía pero aun no me fio de eso, esperaré a ver qué sucede- Pero antes necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces le darás el beneficio de la duda eso me parece más que perfecto pero ahora dime ¿Cómo es ella?- ¿Qué cómo es? No hay mucho que decir al respecto se muy poco de ella.

-Ah pues bueno ella es… es… una linda chica- Aun no la conocía así que no podía decir nada de a ella.

-No puede ser, tendremos mucho con que trabajar Skipper ¿Cuándo es la cita?- Que no es una cita además de que no sé.

-Percky no es una cita aun no se cuando será se supone que ella me llamara- Podría ser esta noche, mañana o nunca.

-Vaya que eres malo con esto, una chica nunca debe llamarte tú debes llamarla- Esta circunstancia era diferente a las anteriores.

-Bueno es que ella tenía más dudas pero no sabia que preguntarme así que le di tiempo para que lo pensara y cuando estuviera lista me llamara- Yo tal vez hubiera llamado en un mal momento.

-Muy bien espero que tengamos tiempo para esto, Cabo ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- Creo que si lo tendríamos.

-Claro lo que necesites- Seguramente se lo pediría no podría hacerlo sola era preferible que la llamara a ella que a Stacy.

-¿Podrías decirle a Shauna que venga? Dile que es urgente, además chicos igual necesitaré su ayuda- ¿Tan malo soy en esto?

-Claro enseguida le digo, mucha suerte con él- Esperaba tener suerte para lo que fuera que me preguntara, seguro estaría listo.

* * *

Ambos nos preparábamos, mientras él se preparaba para recibir mis preguntas yo me planteaba que preguntarle, la situación no nos favorecía a ninguno de los dos pero que decir ambos queríamos y necesitábamos esto así que el único camino era arriesgarnos o quedarnos en el intento.

 **Nota de la autora: Aquí les digo por si no ha quedado muy claro, la esposa de Kowalski es Stacy de Rico es Percky y de Cabo es Shauna, iba a poner a Shauna en este capítulo pero la deje para el otro, empezaran a aparecer más personajes esto solo es el comienzo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, aclarar algunas cosas pero pondré más dudas, eso también se explicará a su tiempo de porque lo esconde, si todo será a su tiempo aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero en cada uno sabrán más al respecto, no te preocupes a mí me pasa lo mismo, se que esta joven pero así hay gente además como es el más sentimental no deberíamos de extrañarnos, piensa que todas edad dudas se irán contestando, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Bueno si todos lo sabemos pero en esta historia es diferente, para hacer el mal usa el nombre de Espiráculo pero para que nadie lo atrape actúa como un civil, no le será tan difícil pero no dirá mucho, yo también tengo amigas así solo hablan de algo todo el día, es Stacy solo ella, bueno ya viste quien es de Cabo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Algunas respuestas

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo algo tarde pero me han dejado demasiadas tareas y estoy demasiado ocupada me costó trabajo subirlo porque aún no estaba acabado y se me junto así que apenas me desocupe lo termine logrando subirlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: Algunas respuestas.**

Parecía que estaba haciendo todo bien, que ahora si podría enterarme de todo pero ignoraba que Skipper se preparaba mucho mejor que yo nunca lo imagine solo pensaba en que preguntarle pero no veía cuan complicado sería volver a vernos con cada uno un objetivo en común.

* * *

Sostenía su tarjeta con su número lo estuve pensando demasiado, tenía que preguntarle qué estaba pasando no podía quedarme así sé que no podría saberlo todo ya que ni él debe saber que lo sé ¿Cómo hacer que me diga todo? No perdería más tiempo, con el celular en la mano marque el número y espere.

-Hola habla Skipper Miller ¿Quién me llama?- Vaya manera de contestar no sé si sabría que llamaría o le sorprendería.

-Hola Skipper bueno ya te imaginaras quien soy- Solo tenía que decirle que ya tenía todas mis dudas así poder acercarme a él.

-Claro que si Marlene, espero que tengas todas tus dudas claras no quiero que te quedes así- Desafortunadamente me quedaría así con las demás dudas.

-Lo estuve pensando mucho en verdad que le di demasiadas vueltas no te debes preocupar no es mucho- Porque no podía preguntarle demasiado.

-No te preocupes tu por eso contestare lo que me pidas ¿Entonces en una hora?- Era poco más de las siete, hagamos esto de una vez.

-En una hora ¿En dónde nos veremos?- De alguna manera me sentía nerviosa ¿En serio me diría todo? ¿Así de fácil?

-No te preocupes por eso iré por ti, es lo menos que debo hacer hasta entonces- Entonces solo colgó ¿Cómo sabría donde vivía?

Bueno él trabajaba en esto no debía extrañarme para nada que supiera donde vivía así que debía suponer que en cualquier momento llegaría ¿En verdad pasaría esto? Esperaba que supiera responderme de la manera mas honesta posible aunque por lo que Doria me ha dicho no podre obtener mucho.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para mí y de una extraña manera estaba nerviosa jamás había hecho algo como esto pero claro los demás hombres no escondían gran cosa mucho menos relacionado de algún modo conmigo, un golpe en la puerta me distrajo, estaba ya aquí al fin tendría las respuestas que necesitaba, abrí la puerta él estaba ahí mostrándome la misma sonrisa, esto ya comenzó.

-Hola de nuevo Skipper me alegra demasiado que accedieras a hacer esto- Pero sabía que no obtendría todas las respuestas, aun no.

-Solo espero que podamos llegar a conocernos mejor creo que es bueno iniciar bien las cosas- ¿Iniciar qué? Normalmente entendía a los hombres pero a él no.

-Lo mismo espero, creo que aclarando las dudas podremos tener confianza él uno al otro- Claro que sabía que él jamás confiaría en mí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, tendrá la seguridad que no oculto nada, bueno vámonos- ¿Ahora a donde me llevaría? No confió en él.

-Si me permite quisiera saber a dónde vamos- Se que sonaba muy desconfiado pero apenas lo conozco y por lo que he visto no debo fiarme de él.

-No debe desconfiar de mi he venido a demostrarle eso solo venga conmigo- No espero una afirmación o una negación solo comenzó a caminar seguro esperaba que fuera detrás de él.

Y como no quería perder esta oportunidad lo seguí, enserio quería todas las respuestas, él ya sabía que lo seguiría solo me abrió la puerta de su auto dejándome subir ¿A dónde vamos? No me importa pero quiero saberlo todo.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, sé que debes tener razones para desconfiar de mí pero en serio te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí- Claro que no podría confiar en él, Doris me lo advirtió antes.

-Bueno no te conozco mucho es natural que este así de nerviosa pero voy a darte el beneficio de la duda y veré que pasa, ahora si me dirás a donde vamos- No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que pasaría ya estábamos algo lejos de mi casa para regresar.

-Pronto lo veras, quiero que confíes en mí solo… espera- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, se detuvo para contestarlo, no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Pensé que estaba controlado- Se oía algo molesto se ve que algo no estaba saliendo bien.

-No, no tengo idea de cómo haya pasado me acabo de enterar- Ahora si se oía furioso, y yo estaba algo molesta ¿Obtendría mis respuestas?

-Deberás decírmelo todo no olvides ningún detalle voy en camino- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora donde creía que iba conmigo? Si tenía algo que resolver pues que lo resolviera.

-Skipper si tienes algún problema puedes ir a resolverlo y dejamos esto para después- Aunque odiaba esperar más.

-No te preocupes solo veré que pasa y enseguida obtendrás tus respuestas no quiero dejarte así por ningún motivo- ¿Y si era algo peor? Entonces solo perdería mi tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? Si tienes algún problema me gustaría que lo resolvieras con calma sin preocuparte por mí- No quiero perder más mi tiempo.

-Muy seguro, además no es nada grave solo necesito saber que paso es todo- Sabia que nos dirigimos a su casa estábamos a punto de llegar.

-Está bien pero si necesitas tiempo para resolverlo solo dímelo y me iré- Sabia que esta noche tendría muchas más cosas que pensar.

-Lo haré solo hablaré con los chicos un rato después de eso puedes estar segura que lo sabrás todo- ¿Con ellos? De alguna extraña menear ellos me incomodaban.

Aparcó el auto justo en frente, él se bajo primero para abrirme la puerta después nos dirigimos a su casa se notaba nervioso ¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado? Entremos y ahí estaban los mismo chicos de la ultima vez pero era diferente había dos chicas más.

-¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí?- Parece que a Skipper también le extraño verlas según dijo solo vería a los chicos.

-Luego te explicamos eso ahora debemos explicarlo lo otro que te mencione- Así que hablaba con él ¿Qué le habrá dicho que lo hizo enojar así?

-Está bien Kowalski vamos al despacho, Marlene vuelvo en unos minutos siéntete en casa- Enseguida se fue por una grandes escaleras seguido por los chicos.

Me quede ahí parada, decía que se me sintiera como en casa pero no podía ni imaginármelo me sentía como una intrusa, solo quería saber mas ya que me sentía un poco tonta al no saber nada, las dos chicas estaban al otro extremo de la habitación solo mirándome ¿Por qué hacían eso?

-Debes de ser Marlene, Skipper te ha mencionado un par de veces mucho gusto me llamo Percky Wells soy esposa de Rico- Oh una de ella supongo que la otra también era esposa de alguno de los otros dos.

-Un gusto Marlene yo soy Shauna Villalba la esposa de Cabo- Les sonreí de la mejor manera ella parecían buenas personas, lo eran.

-Un placer conocerlas a ambas, veo que ya saben de mi- Nunca me imagine que Skipper dijera algo acerca de mi porque no hay nada que decir.

-Lamento que Skipper te tenga esperando, pero bueno él es el líder y debe atender todo aunque sea sin importancia- Pero esto si era importante.

-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente de hecho no quería venir hubiera preferido que arreglara esto y después que habláramos- Pero bueno ya estábamos aquí.

-Nos ha mencionado que no confías en él, no se cual sean tus razones pero dale una oportunidad veras que es buen sujeto- Se ve que ellas no sabían nada.

-Bueno es normal que tenga mis dudas después de todo nos conocemos hace poco pero les tomaré la palabra y veré que sucede- Obviamente no lo haría no podía hacerlo, sé que algo malo pasa aquí.

-Skipper solo te ha mencionado pero no nos ha dicho nada de ti- Se lo que querían, quieren que les hable de mí, pero no hay nada que decir.

-Listo Marlene ya todo está arreglado lamento si te hice esperar- Por suerte Skipper las interrumpió no hubiera querido quedarme callada.

-Espero no haya sido nada grave y en verdad lo hayas arreglado- Momentos después también llegaron los demás chicos.

-No fue nada importante de verdad y puedes estar segura que todo está arreglado- Si estaba seguro por mi estaba bien.

-Nosotros pasamos a retirarnos nos vemos mañana Skipper hasta luego Marlene- Ahora si llego el momento de las respuestas.

Todos pasaron a despedirnos eran demasiado amables parecía que nada ocultaban pero sabía que ellos cuatro sí, eso significaba que tampoco podía fiarme de ellos estaba claro de qué lado estaba su lealtad, finalmente Skipper y yo nos quedamos solos era el momento de hablar.

-Bueno creo que mis planes para esta noche se arruinaron un poco- Hablo Skipper después de un largo rato de silencio.

-¿Cuáles eran los planes que tenías? Después de todo seguramente también estaba en esos planes- Solo quiero saber que tenía planeado.

-Bueno tenía una reservación pero creo que ya la perdimos así que me quede sin nada- Aun podíamos hablar aquí, era mejor sabría que nadie podía escucharnos.

-Eso solo es un percance aún podemos hablar aquí y sin temer que alguien nos escuche- Eso debía tranquilizarlo más.

-En eso tienes razón, por favor ven toma asiento ¿Quieres algo de tomaré o comer?- Nos fuimos directamente a la sala ahí nos sentamos en los sillones.

-No gracias, solo quiero decirte mis dudas y que las respondas- Estas dudad no me dejarían comer o beber algo.

-Claro, tú dime las dudas que tengas y yo te responderé- Podía preguntarle cualquier cosa pero era echarme de cabeza hacerlo.

-Bueno he notado algo que me parece bastante extraño, espero no te incomode pero todo tu equipo esta casado menos tu ¿Puedo saber porque?- En verdad quería saber más, que escondes Skipper.

-Simplemente yo soy el único de los cuatro que no ha encontrado a la indicada- Pero ya se iba a casar estaba a punto pero no paso.

-Estuviste a punto de casarte yo creo que eso es incorrecto- Solo salió de mi boca después me di cuenta de mi gran error.

-Está en lo cierto estuve a punto pero vera creo que no éramos los indicados el uno del otro, ella simplemente se fue y nunca volví a saber de ella- ¿Eso hizo? Pero debió tener sus razones para hacerlo.

-Me imagino que debió ser difícil ese momento, lamento si lo moleste con esa pregunta- Algo pudo haberla hecho escapar.

-No tiene que disculparse y no, no fue difícil más bien fue confuso no entendía porque paso pero no dolió como pensé que dolería- Entonces no la quería.

-Quizás nunca la quiso por eso no le dolió ni le fue difícil- Otra vez las palabras se escapaba de mi boca sin querer.

-Quizás tenga razón y solo fue un intento desesperado por sentir algo nunca lo sabremos- Con eso me decía que cerramos esa duda pero no puede ser ahora tengo más dudas en mi cabeza.

-Sabe solo tengo otra duda más de usted por ahora ¿Cómo es que usted y Doris se conocen?- Lo demás no se lo podía preguntar o sospecharía.

-No lo dejara escapar, es larga la historia de cómo conozco a Doris, fue por su hermano Francis- Más bien Espiráculo ¿Por qué lo encubría?

-Conozco a su hermano pero no entiendo cómo podría conocerla a través de él- Eso aún no lo tenía muy claro me era muy confuso.

-Si lo conoces sabrás cuanto lo quiere, él está mal trato de ayudarlo a la vez la ayude a ella- Sé que Doris pasaba un mal momento antes de conocernos ¿El la ayudo?

-Algo parecido me contó pero no mucho menos que tú la habías ayudado ¿Y solo por eso se volvieron muy amigos?- Entiendo que la ayudara pero no por eso se iban a ser muy bueno amigos.

-Aunque no lo creo eso ayudó mucho, no cualquiera te ayuda cuando todos te dejan yo no la deje así iniciamos como amigos- Pero si era tanto así no entiendo aun porque termino esa amistad.

-Bueno entiendo eso pero no entiendo si su amistad era así porque de repente termino- Espero sepas decírmelo ahora.

-Eso ya no te lo puedo decir porque eso ya corresponde demasiado a Doris, no puedo decírtelo- ¿Qué? Eso es lo que más me interesaba saber.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? Solo eso te estoy pidiendo, algo debiste hacerle para que eso terminara- Se supone que era bastante fuerte.

-¿Por qué supones que algo le hice yo? Escucha en verdad no puedo y no es por mí es por Doris, imagínate que ella me contara algo de ti que solo tu debes decir ¿Te gustaría que hiciera eso? Por eso no te lo digo- Así que la única que podía contestarme ahora era Doris.

-Me parece muy extraño que una amistad así se acabe solo quiero confiar en ti pero todo apunta a que no debo hacerlo- Solo debía mentirle de este modo.

-Doris y yo no podíamos seguir siendo amigos porque ella sufriría, me aleje de ella para evitarlo y ella estuvo de acuerdo, es todo lo que puedo decirte- ¿Por qué sufriría? Todo seguía apuntando a que debía alejarme de ella.

-Hablaré con ella, veré si me dice algo más, de todas formas gracias Skipper por contestar a mis únicas dos dudas- Tenía muchas más que debía guardármelas.

-No hay problema de verdad si llegas a tener otra no dudes en preguntármelo, espero te haya servido de algo- Pues solo me lleno de más dudas pero sí.

-Lo haré, si no te molesta quiero irme tengo que pensar como hablar con Doris y asimilar todo- Mas que nada asimilar todo.

-Claro, te llevaré a tu casa, vamos- Así de nuevo lo seguí hacia su auto, se que obtuve poco y me llene de dudas pero sé que más adelante se responderían.

…

-Gracias por traerme y por todo en cuanto tenga mas dudas te hablaré sino es que antes, adiós- Me acerque a él, bese su mejilla y me baje enseguida del auto.

-Adiós Marlene- Fue lo único que escuche, me aleje del auto antes de entrar mira hacia atrás aun seguía ahí levante mi manos en señal de despedida él hizo lo mismo y me metí a mi casa.

Todo este día fue extraño comenzando por el inesperado problema que tuvo Skipper conocer a dos de las esposas de su equipo, saber porque no está casado y saber una parte de como es amigo de Doris, pero aun me faltaba mas por descubrir acerca de él, algo que se que es malo pero en verdad quiero saber que es y lo sabré.

* * *

Pareciera que nadie salió victorioso ese día que ambos nos quedaron cosas pendientes pero la realidad es que ambos ganamos aunque no lo pareciera, supe mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir y el obtuvo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a demostrarle, esto estaba saliéndose de control para ambos pero vaya nos encantaba que pasara.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que se respondieron cosas bastante pequeñas y quedaron muchas más dudas pero lo de Doris se aclara en el siguiente capítulo no todo pero si la mayoría, además que respecto al próximo aparecerán más personajes, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Bueno normalmente ella es mayor que Cabo pero en esta historia es de la misma edad para que no se vea tan mal, será más difícil claro que lo será pero lo haré de la mejor manera posible, tengo amigas así, trato de evitar recordárselos porque me canso de escucharlas, si creo que hubo confusión pero es Stacy, si esta medio loco mi país, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, si de hecho se me fue la luz y justo el martes llego, bueno a Percky era obvio que debía ponerla y no sé cómo en la letra historia no salió mucho de pareja decidí ponerla aquí, sé que cada vez les pongo más dudas por eso es de misterio esta historia, pronto veras como fue eso de que estuvo a punto de casarse, si aunque esta joven pues está casado y si pasa que jóvenes se cansan, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Otro misterio

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento por tardar de nuevo en subirlo pero esta semana ha sido difícil espero la próxima semana recuperarme porque habrá puente en mi escuela y lo utilizare para adelantar varias cosas y así no atrasarme tanto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Otro misterio.**

La respuesta cada vez estaba más cerca no me iría sin una pero no sabía que esa respuesta solo me demostraría que algo más paso, había muchos más misterios de lo que me imaginaba en ese momento solo quería hacer una cosa y era descubrí todo, pero debí imaginar que no sería tan fácil y no lo fue.

* * *

Apenas amanecía e iba directo a la casa de Doris sé que debía esperar un poco más pero enserio esta angustia no me dejaba, según Skipper la otra parte de la verdad solo ella me la podía contar y en verdad quería saber que sucedía ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo contó? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con eso? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Esas y más respuestas se contestarían en este momento

-Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Obviamente no me esperaba, mucho menos a esta hora y tampoco para lo que venía.

-Ayer hable con Skipper le pregunte algunas cosas pero solo me contó lo que pudo lo otro dijo que solo tu podías decírmelo- Y enserio esperaba que me lo dijeras.

-Espera ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué tanto te dijo?- No mucho esperaba sacar más información pero a eso venia.

-Me dijo hasta lo que pudo, que se alejó porque no quería que sufrieras y estuviste de acuerdo con eso, pero no me dijo porque eso solo podías decírtelo tú- Así que si Doris quiero que me digas todo.

-No pensé que te lo contaría tan pronto, así que ahora tendré que contarte todo no sé por dónde empezar- ¿En verdad me lo iba a decir? ¿Porque no decírtelo antes?

-Skipper me dijo como es que te conoció, que a través de tu hermano lo hizo y trata de ayudarlo a él y te ayudo a ti- Fue corto pero logre entenderlo.

-Francis está mal sabes que tan mal esta, sin darme cuenta me arrastraba a mi también Skipper logro pararnos a los dos y bueno hasta ahora solo ha podido conmigo- Si al parecer Francis es un asunto perdido.

-Lo se muy bien y me alegra bastante que Skipper te haya ayudado con eso aunque aun no entiendo porque lo hizo- ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo?

-¿Eso no te lo explico? Bueno algo más que te debe, bueno cuando me ayudaba él no lo hacía solo venían sus amigos- ¡Olvide preguntarle eso!

-Si se quiénes son sus amigos, parecen ser buenas personas digo todos lo parecen- Pero sé que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

-Bueno ellos también trataban de ayudarnos, entonces me ocurrió algo inesperado entre todo eso, me enamore de uno de su equipo después de eso las cosas no salieron tan bien y lo mejor fue alejarse- ¿Se enamoró? Por eso las cosas salieron mal, siempre salen mal cuando te enamoras.

-No puede ser Doris ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Creo que tenía derecho saberlo- Sé que aún no sania todo de ella pero eso no se omite así.

-Es doloroso recordarlo además nunca creí que fuera importante hasta ahora que tienes que estar cerca de Skipper, me enamore de Kowalski pero al no poder ser todo lazo fue cortado- ¿Solo por eso se terminó la amistad?

-Pero no entiendo porque solo por eso terminaste tu amistad entiendo que ya no sea lo mismo pero no por eso debiste hacerlo- Supongo que tenían una buena amistad por todo lo que paso.

-Eso pensamos, escucha yo fui quien cometí los errores en aquella ocasión, él si quería intentar algo fue bastante insistente pero yo siempre lo rechazaba él se cansó y se enamoró de alguien más- No sé qué decirle.

-No sé qué decirte en verdad, no comprendo mucho de esas cosas pero mírate te ves bien, no debes dejarte caer nunca- A pesar de eso está bien mírenla.

-La verdad es que uno se acostumbra más porque pase lo que pase las cosas no se pueden cambiar, así que me dolía verlo con alguien más Skipper se dio cuenta y así lo decidimos- La costumbre siempre nos mata.

-Entonces eso acabo porque no podías seguir viéndolo porque sabias que él otro estaría y no podrías- Bueno entiendo que quiera hacerlo solo se estaba lastimando.

-Exacto, Skipper aún estaba al pendiente de mi hermano y de mí pero ya no era lo mismo y jamás volvió a serlo, por eso no me gusta hablar de eso- Ahora entiendo porque Skipper no quería contármelo.

-Ahora entiendo como es que se conocen y como es que termino su amistad lo que no entiendo muy bien es lo otro, pero esperaré a que estés lista para decírmelo- Ya me había contado suficiente no la presionaría más.

-No hay mucho que decir de lo otro no quise intentarlo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar y termine perdiendo mas de lo que imaginaba, espero nunca te pase- Yo también lo espero.

-Dudo enserio que me pase, pero gracias por decirme esto aunque aun me queda una duda que fue porque te ayudo luego le cuestionare eso- Solo le cuestione mis dos principales dudas.

-Además de preguntarle cómo nos conocimos ¿Qué más le preguntaste?- Algo que enserio me parecía extraño de él.

-Le pregunté porque todo su equipo estaba casado y porque él no, eso al principio me pareció demasiado extraño- Ahora estaba ligeramente aclarado.

-Me sorprende que te contestará todo tan fácil ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- No entiendo porque tanto interés en lo que me dijo.

-Que ha sido el único que no ha encontrado a la indicada, cuando le cuestione que estaba a punto de casarse dijo que ella se fue y que no le dolió así que no la quería solo en eso quedamos- Se que es algo confuso pero fue la verdad.

-Si eso es lo que me parece demasiado extraño que ella se fuera pero a Skipper no le pareció sorprendente eso, fue como si lo supiera- Quizás sabía que se iba a ir.

-Bueno cuando eso pasó fue cuando decidimos distanciarnos pero lo que siempre me dejo pensando fue que Stacy la esposa de Kowalski lo culpaba de que ella se allá ido, otra cosa que debes averiguar- Sé que había más pero algo como esto no.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Hay demasiado que averiguar con ese hombre- Pero veré lo que puedo hacer, se que me llevaría tiempo pero ahora ya no me importaba perder el tiempo si lograba averiguar todo.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Solo esperaba que a Skipper le fuera bien en su "no cita" después de que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo ayudándolo lo que menos que esperaba es que le fuera bien solo espero que diga exactamente lo que le dijimos y nada mas ya que de lo contrario seria demasiado peligroso para nosotros.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- La voz de Stacy me sorprendió, la verdad no quería hablaré esto con ella se cómo se pondría.

-Solo en algunas cosas, nada importante- Porque era la verdad no era nada importante bueno aun no podía considerarse así.

-Dudo que algo que no sea importante ocupe tu mente por mucho tiempo- En eso tenía razón pero si se lo contaba empezara de nuevo con lo mismo.

-Estaba pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Skipper en su cita solo en eso- Esperaba que a Skipper no se le fuera de las manos este asunto.

-¿Ya encontró su próxima víctima? Porque tu amigo no se dedica solo a cumplir sus misiones solamente- Bien aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No empecemos con eso de nuevo, Skipper no está haciendo nada malo solo está conociendo a alguien- Pero para ella todo lo que Skipper hacia estaba mal.

-Así empezó todo y después ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Espero que a esa chica no le sucede nada malo- Nada malo pasaría con ella.

-Skipper no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso, deberías de entenderlo de una vez me facilitarías más las cosas- Era difícil que Skipper y ella no se llevaran bien.

-Se que tiene mucho que ver en esto ella me lo decía, algo no iba bien con él y solo de repente ella se va ¿No te parece sospechoso a ti?- No por sencillas razones.

-Claro que no, lo conozco jamás haría algo malo además ¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene sentido tus acusaciones- Siempre pensaba lo incorrecto de él.

-Tiene sentido pero te ciegas porque es tu amigo y más que eso siempre lo andas excusando de todo- Solo lo defiendo de ella.

-No es eso y lo sabes pero desde que eso pasó lo culpas de todo lo que pasa, sabes que no puedes hacer eso- Siempre le encontraba el lado malo a lo que Skipper hacía.

-No hago eso, no lo culpó de todo lo que pasa pero no me gusta ver que lo defiendas así, te pongo las pruebas en tus ojos pero lo niegas- Ni siquiera ha probado nada.

-No has probado nada, sé que fue difícil para ti aceptar lo que paso, si me pasara a mi seguro sería difícil pero no acusaría a nadie sin ninguna razón- Y mucho menos si no tenía pruebas de ello, soy un hombre de hechos no de palabras.

-Si algo les pasara a los chicos estoy seguro de que verías que fue lo que paso exactamente paso por paso, eso es lo que yo intento- Pero ¿Probar que? No había nada que probar ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y así seguimos.

-Pero debes darte cuenta que no hay nada que probar, se que ellos tenían problemas pero ella te decía que era muy feliz con él no entiendo porque decirte eso si no era cierto- Pudo decir algo pero siempre se veían bien.

-Es que sé que algo paso para que de repente se fuera y ni siquiera conmigo hablara o me avisara- Debió tener sus muy buenas razones.

-No la conocía muy bien así que no puedo decirte nada, quien ese día se quedó esperando fue Skipper, no busques respuestas donde no las hay- Porque no encontraría nada y todo sus intentos serian en vano.

-Sé que hay respuestas esperando, debes de entender a pesar que sea tu amigo ella era mi amiga y debo hacer esto- Lo entendía pero no debía quedarse solo con eso y seguir pensando eso.

-No quiero que cuando no encuentres nada te decepciones o algo no me molesta para nada que lo hagas tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y nada- Creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo.

-Sé que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo para olvidarlo pero entiéndeme que no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que obtenga las respuestas necesarias- Pero sé que no obtendría nada y se quedaría eso así.

-Mira te entiendo perfectamente, si quieres continuar con eso hazlo de verdad sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas y estaré siempre de tu lado- No podía obligarla a dejar eso sé que no estaría tranquila pero lo estaría el día que supiera la verdad.

-Supongo que yo tampoco he sido muy justa contigo se que te es muy difícil la manera en la que trato a Skipper, te prometo que tratare de cambiar eso- Bueno eso facilitaría muchas cosas.

-Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras porque en serio es difícil tratar con los dos- He tratado de entenderlos a ambos pero ninguno tiene la razón.

-Lo haré, mencionaste que Skipper tuvo una cita espero que esa chica tenga mucho cuidado- Bueno seguro lo tendría.

-Sé que Skipper es difícil pero no tienes que expresarte así de él no va a hacer nada malo no hay nada malo en las segundas oportunidades- Y yo sé de eso.

-Sé que no hay nada malo, solo digo que debería tener cuidado también Skipper nunca se sabe mucho de una persona- Claro que tendría cuidado.

Iba contestarle pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió era un mensaje y nada menos que de Skipper que decía "Todo salió perfecto, veme mañana tengo algo importante que decirte" ¿Qué querrá decirme Skipper?

-¿Todo bien?- No lo sé, el mensaje de Skipper parecía alarmante pero no debía preocuparme demasiado podía no ser nada.

-Todo perfecto solo que Skipper quiere verme mañana, seguro quiere contarme como le fue- Y algo mas pero quería estar seguro de que seria.

-Bueno espero que les haya ido bien para que así no te tenga pensado todo el tiempo como le ira- Era inevitable no pensar eso.

-Ya no pensaré en eso, después de todo se podría decir que estoy de vacaciones- Me acerque a ella para abrazarla, sé que ella era difícil más con este tema y Skipper se cuestionaba porque me case con ella pero después de lo ocurrido solo estuvo ella y actualmente aun esta.

* * *

Otra cosa que averiguar ¿Qué extraño no? Pero si habría muchas más cosas por averiguar cosas que me obligarían a acercarme más a Skipper, bueno tenía que hacerlo por eso estaba con él pero esto se volvía emocionante paso de lo aburrido a mi máxima prioridad que pronto seria mi única razón en la vida.

 **Nota de la autora: Ya más o menos saben que paso con Skipper y Doris sé que no está demasiado claro pero esos detalles los iré poniendo en la historia, otra perspectiva en esta historia en el siguiente verán igual otra, más misterios se asoman, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Ahora ya saben más al respecto, tratare de explicar más cosas pasea no dejarlo así, sé que hay casos en que la edad no difiere pero en esta ocasión tiene la misma edad, a mí me gustan varias cosas pero hablo muy poco de ello, no es como que sea mi tema de conversación, aquí siempre llueve, ¿En serio? Wow pues gracias aunque ya no me consideraría niña felicidades igualmente (atrasadas), gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo también odio enserio cuando pasa además de que me aburro no puedo subir el capítulo, siempre habrá dudas no me sorprende así quería hacer la historia, ya tenían que aparecer, ya aclare una muy grande aunque no del todo los detalles irán más adelante, te prometo que más dudas se irán resolviendo pero todo a su tiempo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mi único secreto

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen tardar un poco estos días los estaré subiendo tarde ya que la lluvia solo empeora, se va la luz o el internet a pesar que trato de subirlo temprano, lamento no subirlo el otro día espero no vuelva a pasar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Mi único secreto.**

Así que tenía que descubrir otro misterio que guardaba Skipper sabía que sería difícil además del hecho de que tendría que pasar más tiempo del que tenía estimado con él, era una guerra entre ambos que pensaba ganara como diera lugar pero las cosas nunca salen como se pensaba y esta no era la excepción pero mientras yo me preparaba él también y lo hacía mejor.

* * *

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Seguramente para esta hora ya había hablado con ella, seguro no le dijo los detalles pero ya tiene una idea de lo que paso entre nosotros, pero eso no era todo sé que tendría más dudas y tendría que contestarlas pero eso no era lo que debía preocuparme ahora, tenía que hacer esto no sabría qué consecuencias tendría pero si no lo hacía seguro me iba a arrepentir mucho.

-Kowalski te llame porque enserio debo hablar contigo- Debía saberlo no sé cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba después y más si sabía que yo lo sabía.

-Lo se eso me lo dices en el mensaje espero no sea nada grave- No se si lo era, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que eso le afecte.

-Bueno eso aún no lo sé eso ya tú lo juzgaras pero creo que debo decírtelo de una vez- Tenia derecho a saberlo que mejor que hacerlo de una buena vez.

-Eso me asusta un poco pero tienes razón ya veré yo si es un problema o no, adelante dime lo que tengas que decirme- Bueno aquí voy.

-Recordarás a Marlene pues el otro día que me la encontré pues estaba con una amiga que claro tú no viste, bueno esa amiga resulta que es Doris- Creo que la peor parte de esto era decirle eso.

-¿Qué? Debes estar jugando ¿Ella? No puede ser cierto- Lo sé ni yo lo creía pero las jugadas que da la vida, en definitiva odio lo inesperado.

-Mira sé que es difícil de creer no quise decirte nada hasta no ver que todo estaba en orden- Y todo lo está pero ya llego el momento se decírselo.

-¿Estás seguro de que nada más sucede? No puede ser coincidencia que se conozcan- Sé que era difícil de creerlo pero así era.

-Entiendo que no lo creas así pero luego de investigar y sacar conclusiones parece que si es más que una coincidencia- Una rata y extraña coincidencia.

-Si estás seguro de eso no puedo hacer más que confiar en tu buen criterio pero esto será difícil- No lo será dudo que ella vuelva a intentar acercarse.

-No debe serlo, ella no intentara acercarse además no tienen por qué volver a acercarse las cosas suceden entre Marlene y yo ustedes no tienen por qué verse- Sé que eso era lo que más le preocupaba del asunto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? No lo sé pienso que al algún momento de todo esto puede que ella se le ocurra venir- No entiendo porque le afectaba tanto.

-Kowalski según me dijiste ya no sentías nada ya lo habías superado no se porque te afecta tanto que puedas volver a verla o no- Según el ya todo estaba olvidado.

-Ya no siento nada lo sabes perfectamente pero no quiero sacar el pasado y sé que si me ve va a intentar algo no quiero que lo haga- Bueno conocía a Doria y sé que si podía llegar a intentar algo.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero no debes preocuparte sé que no tendrán que verse podría pedírselo a Marlene pero no creo que lo entienda y no quiero revolver las cosas- Tampoco podía pedírselo a Doris porque crearía confusiones.

-No te preocupes no le pidas nada a nadie solo espero que no llegue a pasar- Entendía su preocupación pero también debía entender que todo podía pasar.

-¿Qué tal si llegara a pasar? No digo que pueda pero también tenemos que ver la otra cara de la moneda- Siempre hacíamos eso, veíamos lo bueno y lo malo.

-No lo sé, se que deje de quererla hace mucho así que ya no me afectara, pero no quiero que aparezca de nuevo digo sabes lo que me costó superar esto no quiero volver a lo mismo- En verdad es horrible sentir algo por alguien.

-Bueno espero que si llega a pasar sepas como controlar todo y que no te afecte en nada- ¿Por qué todo pasaba justamente ahora?

-Puedes tener la seguridad de que lo haré, pero dejando de lado este tema ¿Cómo te fue a ti con ella?- Oh sí que sabía caminar de tema pues la verdad no lo sé.

-No sabría cómo decirlo, primero tuvimos que hablar aquí por el asunto que tuve que atender- Al parecer Hans fue visto en otra ciudad pero eso ya no era asunto nuestro, no al menos por las leyes.

-Lamento que interrumpiera eso pero sabes que tienes que enterarte de todo lo más pronto posible- Lo sé y me alegra que me lo dirán en cuanto se enteraron.

-No te disculpes hicieron bien en decírmelo, pero después fue que le aclare sus dos únicas dudas aunque la primera me sorprendió, me pregunto porque soy el único que no esta casado de nosotros- Eso me sorprendió nunca pensé que sería su primera duda.

-Vaya no me imagine que te preguntara eso enseguida, no estábamos listos para esa pregunta ¿Qué le dijiste?- Si para esa pregunta no estábamos listos ensayamos otras pero jamás esa.

-Solo que no había encontrado a la indicada pero en verdad que es lista cuestionó todo lo que dije solo deje claro que no la quería- Tuve que decir eso finalmente.

-Bueno con tal de que no pregunte sobre ella creo que estarás bien ¿Sigues muy seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- Sí estaba demasiado seguro.

-Más que nunca Kowalski, continuaré esto hasta el final- No lo dejaré incompleto con lo lejos que había llegado, a pesar de sus consecuencias.

-Confió en ti, si eso es lo que quieres adelante pero por favor que no termine como la última vez sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea pero evítanos eso por favor- Esta vez trataría de que fuera diferente.

-Te lo dije lo evitare a cualquier costo que la situación se repita, ya lo tengo todo controlado solo necesito esperar a que ella confíe en mi- Y una vez que ella confiará en mi lo demás vendría solo.

-¿Crees que confiará en ti? Se ve que no confía fácilmente en alguien- Yo también lo había notado pero sé que lo lograría.

-Lo sé pero lograré que lo haga, no se como creo yo que empecé bien tengo que seguir así ¿Tu qué piensas?- Hasta ahora ella a actuado a favor de todo ello.

-Pienso que esto es extraño reacciona como si lo hiciera por obligación, pero a la vez como si en verdad lo quisiera- ¿Lo hacía? Esto cambiaba algo las cosas.

-Bueno no tenía idea de que lo hiciera pero tú eres el experto, entonces deberé irme con mucho más cuidado- Estaba empezando a tomar confianza pero debía retroceder.

-El comportamiento humano es muy simple, creí que lo habías notado también pero espero tengas cuidado, puede ser que tengas una sorpresa- Lo tendré ahora más con esto.

-No, no lo había notado creo que me deje llevar un poco pero descuidar ya tendré demasiado cuidado se que muchas personas nos quieren ver caer- Por eso debía tener mucho cuidado con quien me relacionaba.

-Solo te aconsejo eso, no quiero mas problemas con los que lidiar suficiente tengo con ustedes dos llevándose mal- Se refería a mi "relación" con Stacy.

-Sabes que por ti he tratado de llevarme de lo mejor con ella pero ella sigue de insistente con lo mismo ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Lo se Skipper sabes que agradezco eso, hoy hable con ella no fue mucho pero dijo que igual lo intentaría aunque sigue con esa idea- Hace tiempo también dijo que intentaría llevarse mejor conmigo.

-Si quiere seguir buscando algo donde no hay que siga por mí no hay problema- Ella siempre pensaba que yo quería evitar que descubriera algo.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema, solo llama a Rico y Cabo tenemos que contarles a ellos también, todos estamos metidos en esto- Claro que lo sé pero yo los metí en este grave error ahora me dedico a sacarlos de ahí.

-Eso haré- Ahora seguramente Rico y Cabo tenían las mismas preocupaciones que Kowalski pero ellos no decían nada, era momento de hacerlo.

 **Narrado por Rico.**

Esperábamos que a Skipper le hubiera ido bien, mas le valía pasamos mucho tiempo ayudándole aunque las cosas no le salieron bien al principio dada la interrupción que tuvo pero seguramente pudo arreglar la situación de todas formas ya tendría noticias sobre ello.

-¿Crees que le fue bien?- Tenia fe en ello digo Skipper podía con la situación además solo tenía que decirle lo que le dijimos.

-Seguramente- Aunque aún no sabía nada, pero no había forma de que eso saliera mal solo era hablar ¿Cómo arruinar eso?

-Ella me parece muy buena persona en verdad Skipper tiene suerte- No debería dejarse llevar por la primera impresión.

-Linda- Lo era pero según Skipper no había nada de ella y eso nunca era bueno era bastante sospechoso a decir verdad.

-Lo es, espero en serio que Skipper no lo arruine porque en serio si lo hace lo mato- No lo arruinaría Skipper se veía serio con esto.

-No pasar- Bueno hasta ahora nos había dicho que todo marchaba bien además la chica también parecía interesada en él.

-Enserio lo espero no he visto a Skipper con nadie desde ella- Solo había que darle tiempo además hemos estado muy ocupados hasta ahora.

-Cambie- Yo sabía porque no había estado con nadie pero ahora que lo estaría esperaba en verdad que no pasara lo de la última vez.

-Si tal vez haya cambiado de opinión sobre salir con otras personas, ya era hora ¿No lo crees?- Claro que lo creía pero Skipper era diferente.

-De acuerdo- Como lo había dicho que no se repita lo de la última vez, fue un poco mal además en serio tuvimos problemas y ni siquiera sabíamos que hacer.

-Si sabes algo en verdad espero que me cuentes que todo haya ido bien, no me hubiera gustado gastar mi tiempo en vano- Quizás no es tiempo perdido.

-Contar todo- Yo también tenía curiosidad ¿Hace cuánto no pasaba esto? Ver esto de nuevo siempre traía una emoción desconocida.

Pero aun recordaba la última vez ¿Cuándo dejo Skipper que se le fuera de las manos? No lo sé pero después de eso cambiamos todos en especial él, sumándole todos los problemas que llegaron con ello, estábamos atrapados no sabíamos que hacer, pero hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer ¿Nos arrepentimos? Jamás.

-¡Rico! ¿Qué no escuchas?- Percky grito lo suficiente alto para borrar todos mis pensamientos no me di cuenta en que momento me fui.

-¿Qué?- No escuche si me volvió a decir algo estaba demasiado concentrado pensando que no me di cuenta de nada.

-Tu celular sonó pero como no te moviste ¿Qué tanto pensabas?- No quería hablar de lo que pensaba ya que ella jamás sabrá de eso.

-En Skipper, regreso- Pensé que me habían llamado pero no, solo tenía un mensaje de Skipper, "Rico debes venir de inmediato, claro si quieres saber que paso" eso decía su mensaje pero sentía que había más.

-Debo ir, Skipper- No tendría problemas con que me fuera sabía que Skipper me contaría como la había ido, además no quería que siguiera preguntándome que me tenía tan distraído.

-Claro, solo no tardes mucho- Negué con la cabeza, esperaba no tardar mucho, me despedí y sin perder más tiempo me fui directo a la casa de Skipper.

No tenía ningún secreto con ella yo era un libro abierto para ella pero nunca conté con que eso pasara así que ahora solo le guardo un secreto que jamás se lo contaría no podía hacerlo si lo hacia todos caíamos, jamás permitiría eso esto se quedaría para siempre con nosotros, nunca nadie lo sabría.

* * *

Estaba dispuesta a todo por saber lo que pasaba, así comencé a hacerlo estaba planeando un sin fin de cosas para lograr mi objetivo pero no importa cuánto planes algo siempre se saldré de las manos, en aquella ocasión tenía un plan, como siempre, pero vaya que dio un giro inesperado, el mejor de mi vida.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que cada vez se va revelando más sobre ese secreto pero a la vez saltan más dudas, en el próximo se verá la perspectiva de Cabo sobre todo esto, además que seguramente algo que muchos esperan también se verá, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Si tuvieron algo por así decirlo, luego pondré más sobre eso, eso se irá viendo cuando el gran secreto se vaya revelando, a mí me parece un poco raro, no digo que estoy en contra pero preferí dejarlo así, nunca hablo mucho de las cosas que me gustan, yo tengo 16 pero desde los 12 ya no me dicen eso, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo en especial me aburro porque bien podría escuchar música pero si se acaba la batería, entonces debo no se hablar con mi hermano, habrá muchas más dudas que resolver pero te aseguro que al final de la historia no habrá ninguna, yo te diría que si pero claro que sí, no tiene nada de malo hacerlo al contrario debes hacerlo, yo lo he hecho infinidad de veces y enserio no pasa nada, espero te haya ayudado, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Obtuve más de lo que buscaba

Hola mis queridos lectores otra vez algo tarde pero ya saben todo lo que pasa en especial la escuela me tienen así espero no seguir subiéndolo a estas horas porque no me parece muy cómodo hacerlo, gracias a todos por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: Obtuve más de lo que buscaba.**

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, parece que algo se había aclarado pero tenía que aclarar muchas más cosas y no sé si podría hacerlo, él no podía contestarme todo porque empezaría a sospechar, siempre supe que sería difícil pero lo que estaba por pasar nunca lo hubiera sabido.

* * *

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

-Shauna regreso enseguida, los chicos me necesitan no tardare- Querían que nos viéramos enseguida, pero ya me había tardado un poco.

-¿De nuevo? Parece extraño se reúnen más que cuando hacían todas esas misiones ¿Todo está bien?- No, no estaba bien pero tampoco estaba mal.

-Todo está perfecto, solo nos reunimos como en los viejos tiempos te aseguro que todo está bien- Por el momento todo esta bien.

-Si eso es todo por mi está bien solo no regreses tan tarde- No creo que nos tardaremos mucho solo hablaríamos un rato más.

-Estaré aquí muy pronto solo charlaremos un rato es todo, nos vemos- Me despedí de ella y enseguida salí hacia la casa de Skipper.

Ya iba algo tarde, seguro seria el ultimo espero no hayan dicho nada aun no me gusta perderme de nada, mas ahora que Skipper volvía a eso debíamos estar muy al pendiente de él ninguno quería que las cosas se repitieran de la misma manera, más porque es una enorme carga pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí ¿Qué ha pasado?- Como había dicho ya todos estaban solo faltaba yo para comenzar.

-Bueno no ha pasado nada Cabo de hecho te estábamos esperando- Entonces si sería algo muy serio demlo que hablaríamos para esperarme.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es de lo que tenemos que hablar?- Seguro él que hablaría seria Skipper, dudo que alguien más tuviera algo.

-Es algo delicado lo que tratare con ustedes muchachos, no hemos hablado de esto desde ese día pero debemos hacerlo todo pueda estar comprometido- ¿De qué manera pueda estarlo?

-¿Cómo?- Rico formuló la pregunta antes que yo ¿Cómo podía ser? Eso ya había sido hace mucho tiempo no había forma.

-¿Recordarán a Marlene? Bueno ella es muy buena amiga de Doris y como sabrán ella siempre quiso saber que paso aquella vez- Si lo recuerdo pero como la amistad había terminado Skipper nunca le dijo nada.

-Pero nunca le dijiste nada, ella lo olvido y no insistió más además de que tú no lo permitiste- Eso fue lo último que supe de ese asunto.

-Exacto pero sé que nunca lo olvido, tengo el pendiente de que quiera saberlo y la utilice para ello, no sé si seguir con ello o detenerlo aquí- ¿Porque haría eso?

-Estas exagerando demasiado Skipper, no creo que haría eso ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? ¿Describir una verdad que no le afecta en nada?- No creo que Doris haría eso pero no entiendo porque piensa eso.

-Skipper no entiendo que es lo que te llevo a pensar eso ¿Nos podrías explicar?- Tenia que haber una razón por la que pensara eso.

-Por la manera en que ella se comporta, es extraño, explícales Kowalski- ¿Su manera de comportarse? Yo la veía muy normal.

-La mayoría del tiempo actúa como si estuviera con Skipper por obligación no por gusto además es extraño que pregunte cosas, nadie lo hace- Yo no lo había notado la verdad no soy experto en el comportamiento de la gente.

-Entonces por esas simples suposiciones es que desconfías de que se acerque a ti porque verdaderamente esté interesado en ti, creo que deberías dejar eso a un lado- No eran razones suficientes para suponer cosas diferentes.

-Cabo debo ser muy precavido tu sabes perfectamente porque, no puedo ignorar ese comportamiento por ningún motivo- Siempre desconfiaba de todo mundo, entendía eso pero a veces enserio era un problema.

-Inténtalo- Apoyaba la idea de Rico solo debía intentarlo y ver qué pasaba no podía rendirse ahora, sabía que eso tenía futuro.

-Eso estaba haciendo pero creo que deberé ir mucho más lento, ver que pasa si no le doy lo que quiero si continua yo lo haré pero solo así- Estoy seguro que ella si está interesada en él amorosamente.

-Estas exagerando demasiado Skipper, no puedes seguir asustando a quien intenta acercarse a ti ¡Es absurdo!- Levante la voz, esto estaba mal.

Todos me miraban, nunca levantaba la voz así de hecho era el que obedecía las ordenes al pie de la letra, no acostumbraba a hacer esto pero en verdad me molestara que siguiera así mas con lo antes hecho, Skipper estaba a punto de hablar pero el timbre me salvo.

-Cabo, no sé qué te suceda pero debemos apoyar que Skipper vaya muy lento con ella ¿Quieres que suceda lo de la última vez?- Claro que no, es lo que los tres hemos tratado de evitar todo este tiempo.

-No, pero tampoco apoyo la idea de que sea así sé que a ustedes tampoco les gusta, debimos hacer algo en su momento- Pero no hicimos nada solo tapamos el problema sin pensar en nada más.

-No presionar- Sé que no debía presionar con ese tema pero aquella vez en verdad que todo fue difícil, actualmente lo es.

-Muchachos ¿Pueden venir un momento?- Escuchamos la voz de Skipper no lo dudamos ni un segundo y fuimos.

Sé que esta conversación no quedaba aquí, entre nosotros tres también había muchas cosas que decir con respecto a este tema, siempre había algo que decir o hacer pero siempre en secreto.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Cómo averiguar todo eso? Sé que me estaba desviando un poco de mi principal objetivo pero ¿Cómo dejar esto pasar? Nadie lo haría menos yo, pero estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer trataría de no desviarme tanto de mi objetivo.

Estaba afuera de su casa ¿Debía tocar? No sé qué debía hacer, sabía que quería respuestas pero no podía hacerlo tan pronto pensara que solo eso quiero de él, y si solo eso quiero pero no debía hacerse tan notorio, olvidando todo toque, espere unos segundos y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose.

-Marlene vaya no te esperaba ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?- Porque ni yo misma sabia que iba a venir aquí, solo estoy aquí.

-Perdona solo quería venir ¿Vengo en mal momento?- Se veía algo confundido, quizás por mi inesperada visita o por otra cosa.

-No, bueno un poco estaba hablando con los chicos ellos están adentro ahora- Siempre estaba con ellos, hablando pero no sé de qué.

-Oh lo lamento no tenia idea de que estuvieras con ellos, entonces nos veremos después- Cuando ellos no estuvieran cerca, no me sentía muy cómoda con ellos.

-No, no te vayas este solo déjame les digo una última cosa y nos dejaran solos- Solo esperaban que ellos no se empezaran a quejar.

-Muchachos ¿Pueden venir un momento?- Skipper hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros lo escucharan, seguro no tardarían en llegar.

No me equivoque ellos llegaron enseguida sorprendiéndose también por verme se ve que nadie esperaba a que llegara, tampoco yo, no decían nada solo miraban a Skipper seguro esperaban a que dijera algo.

-Muchachos debo atender a Marlene por lo que nuestra plática quedara pendiente para otra ocasión ¿Algo que decir?- Note sus caras de molestia ¿De que estaban hablando? Seguro de eso que quería averiguar.

-No hay problema Skipper solo recuerda seriamente lo que hablamos, hasta luego- Kowalski me dedico una mirada y después se fue.

-Pronto- Rico golpeo delicadamente el hombro de Skipper mirándome, eso me resulto extraño y también se fue.

-Espero podamos terminar este asunto Skipper, nos vemos hasta pronto Marlene- Al parecer a Cabo era el único que no le molestan que hubiera venido.

-Hasta pronto Cabo- Me sonrío amablemente luego miro a Skipper y después se fue vaya que sus amigos eran algo extraños.

-Lamento el comportamiento de ellos, así son siempre con las personas nuevas, por favor pasa- Sé que no era así y solo trataba de justificarlos.

-No te preocupes no esperaba que me trataran como a una de los suyos, gracias en serio lamento haberlos interrumpido- Estoy muy segura que hablaban de eso.

-No interrumpiste nada importante solo les estaba comentando algo, es todo pero dime que te trae por aquí- La verdad es que nada, así que no sé qué decirle.

-Bueno hable con Doris me aclaro todo, es muy bueno lo que hiciste por ella y lo que haces por su hermano- O lo que trata de hacer por su hermano.

-Si ella ahora está bien quisiera poder decir lo mismo de su hermano, pero supongo que no todas las personas pueden ser salvadas- Supongo que no.

-Pero sabes, mi única duda la última duda que tengo es ¿Por qué le ayudaste?- Claro que no era la ultima pero debía decirle eso, espero que las siguientes dudas se respondan por si solas.

-Sé que parece extraño que la ayudara solo así pero eso hice, vi su problema, me provoco nostalgia y la ayude- ¿Nostalgia porque? Quería preguntar porque pero ya no debía hacerle más preguntas.

-No entiendo porque sentirías nostalgia de eso, no es que tu vida y la de ella sea parecido- No le pregunte solo aclare mi punto de vista.

-Se lo que se siente tener un hermano que está cayendo, que no puedes hacer nada más que solo mirar- ¿Porque lo sabría? Según se él no tiene hermanos.

-Bueno yo he tratado de ponerme en su lugar, quería haría si mi hermano estuviera así, pero no logro entenderlo totalmente ya que no tengo hermanos- Así que no puedo imaginar cómo se siente eso.

-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, veras Marlene es algo que pocos saben pero yo tengo un hermano solo que no me gusta hablar de él- ¿Qué? Pero en el informe detallado de él no decía nada sobre un hermano.

-Eso es algo que no sabía de ti, no tocare ese tema porque como me lo acabas de decir no te gusta hablar de eso- Pero ahora había otra cosa que me moría por saber.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro, es algo muy complicado agradezco que no lo hagas- No le comentaría nada pero lo averiguaría.

-Tienes razón pero llegara el momento para conocernos, tendrás tus motivos los respeto mucho- Así como yo tendré mis motivos para no decirle todo.

-Nunca se sabe mucho de una persona pero ya habrá momento para conocernos mejor, los tengo créame- Aun tenia que esperar que confiará en mí.

-Habrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo el tiempo es lo de menos, de eso no tengo duda, me temo que debo retirarme- Bien obtuve poco pero algo es algo ahora tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Tan pronto? Marlene me temo que siempre que te aclaro algo sales huyendo ¿Porque?- Porque debía procesar todo, pensarlo bien.

-Tengo que pensar en todo, es demasiado para procesar pero no huyó solo necesito espacio para pensar- Porque siempre regresaba.

-Me encantaría que la situación fuera igual y que tu también me dieras cosas en que pensar, pero solo no me dices nada- No había mucho que decir de mí pero si eso quería eso haría.

-Está bien ¿Quieres algo en que pensar? Te lo daré- Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más me acerque a él y lo hice, lo bese.

Continuamos así por unos segundos más, esto seguramente le daría mucho en que pensar, lo peor es que a mí también, mas cosas en que pensar, me separe de él pero me tenía pegada a su cuerpo, ya tenía que irme.

-Ya debo irme, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, adiós Skipper- Él pareció entenderlo así que me soltó enseguida, ya me iba pero me sostuvo del brazo.

-Mucho más pronto de lo que crees, hasta pronto Marlene- Se acercó a mi ¿Qué haría? Pero solo deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla para después soltarme.

Solo lo vi sonreírme esa fue mi señal para irme, no espere más y salí de ahí, por lo menos avance más ya no podía decir que me desviada de mi objetivo porque no era así, tenía que haber esta misión solo así mi vida cambiaria, este beso solo fue eso un avance porque no sentí absolutamente nada.

* * *

Ese solo fue el primero de muchos que le siguieron pero ese día enserio tenía mucho que pensar, tanto que me dijo que yo no lo esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba lo que seguía, quienes intentarían alejarme de él a cualquier costo.

 **Nota de la autora: Les dije que vendría algo que ya muchos quería ver un beso entre estos dos, ya los había hecho esperar bastante, se revelaron un poco más de cosas que como saben se irán explicando conforme la historia avance con más misterios e intrigas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo también estoy con mi hermano pero no por mucho tiempo ya que no lo aguanto, lo se aquí luego afuera de mi casa se inunda, a mi m empieza a llover en la tarde o madrugada, no jamás lo mataría solo es como una expresión de que no lo arruine, ya veremos que pasara si se llega a enterar, para eso faltará algo de tiempo pero se resolverá todo, espero que te haya ido bien hoy sino cuando lo intentes hazlo de la mejor manera yo sé lo que te digo, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Claro que algo paso, claro cada vez iré descubriendo más y más cosas, ninguno de ellos lo ha olvidado del todo luego verán porque, será bastante impactante para todos, tanto personajes como para ustedes, yo también conozco casos pero para generalizar así lo puse aquí, no quiero problemas con eso, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Te descubriremos

Hola mis queridos lectores esta vez sí lo subí bastante tarde, pero vaya que tuve un día ocupado no tuve descanso recién me desocupe y tuve que acabar el capítulo a eso me lleva más tiempo del que se imaginan por ello hasta esta hora esta y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Te descubriremos.**

Ellos sabían que había algo mal conmigo bueno solo dos de ellos no confiaban en mí, él otro decía que había que darme una oportunidad pero ¿Quiénes tendrían razón? Solo querían evitar que lo ocurrido volviera a pasar aun si debían ir por encima de todo hasta de él.

* * *

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Esto no me está gustando para nada, parece que por el momento ella está ganando- Sé que no debíamos espiar pero sabia que algo no andaba nada bien.

-No creo que este bien lo que hacemos ¿Qué pasa si Skipper se entera?- Ninguno de nosotros tenia que decirle que lo estábamos espiando.

-Cabo no le diremos que lo estamos espiando, así que no hay manera de que se entere, claro que no está bien pero sabes bien porque lo hacemos- No me molestaba que Skipper continuara pero había algo extraño con ella.

-Es que no hay razones aún para dudar de ella pienso que debemos darle una oportunidad antes de juzgarla- ¿Qué más pruebas quería? Skipper ya le había dicho suficiente aunque no todo porque ella llego a interrumpir.

-Por favor Cabo te dijimos todas las razones por las que debemos sospechar y tú sigues pensando que debes confiar en ella ¿Qué estás pensando?- ¿Porque Cabo era el único que no lo entendía?

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto Rico ya cansado, sé muy bien a lo que refería en otra ocasión diría que no pero estaba de acuerdo.

-Adelante Rico- Rico muy feliz cacheteo a Cabo normalmente lo hacia Skipper siempre que Cabo no entendía algo pero ahora él no está.

-Cabo no confiar- Hasta Rico estaba de acuerdo de que no debíamos confiar en ella algo ocultaba de eso estaba seguro.

-Rico está de acuerdo conmigo ¿Porque tu no? No están nada mal que de vez en cuando sospeches de todo mundo- Solo hacia se evitaban problemas.

-Pero ella se ve que es buena persona, quizás tus razones no son nada y ella en verdad quera estar con Skipper- Pensaría eso pero sus acciones me dicen lo contrario y había que estar alerta.

-Cabo acabas de ver lo que paso, Skipper quedó totalmente desarmado él está perdiendo en esto no podemos dejar que eso siga pasando, debemos averiguar más de ella- Si algo me decía que ella no era de fiar nos meteríamos.

-Si pero no creo que nosotros seamos los que decidan que hacer pienso que Skipper es el que debe decidirlo- Claro que él debía hacerlo pero ambos sabemos los que pasa.

-Ultima vez- Rico sacaba un buen punto la última vez no salió nada bien dejamos que todo siguiera a pesar que sabíamos que todo estaba mal.

-Pudimos evitar todo pero no quisimos interferir pensamos como ahora estás pensando y cuando paso nos arrepentidos, prometimos no dejar que pasara de nuevo- ¿Acaso lo había olvidado? Paso mucho para que nos recuperáramos.

-Sé que prometimos eso, lo hemos hecho hasta ahora pero vamos no podemos hacer eso cada vez que nos presenta a alguien- Es que no haríamos eso pero ella es el verdadero problema.

-No lo haríamos Cabo pero debes de entenderlo que hay algo con ella, sé que ella no se acerca solo por gusto, las señales están ahí ¿Por qué no lo ves?- Ella no solo era un peligro para Skipper sino para todos.

-¡Peligro Cabo!- Parecía que Cabo no recordaba el riesgo que corrimos todos, pero siempre supimos que era un riesgo y aun así lo tomamos.

-No lo olvido, sé que si eso se sabe podemos terminar muy mal pero lo que tú dices que son señales de desconfianza yo lo veo muy normal- Esto sería imposible, Cabo no cambiaría de opinión.

-Me rindo contigo Cabo no puedo hacer nada para que lo entiendas, siempre piensas que todos son buenos pero siempre terminan decepcionándote- Incluso Skipper lo había hecho, todos lo habíamos hecho.

-Error terrible- Estaba haciendo mal en confiar tan rápido más cuando las razones para no hacerlo son muchas, no puede hacer eso.

-Chicos creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguar bien las cosas, les prometo que si encontramos algo mal los apoyaré incondicionalmente- Eso era arriesgado y el propósito de nuestra promesa era no arriesgarnos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? Danos una buen a razón para hacerlo- Si lo hacía haríamos lo que acababa de proponer.

-Ustedes me han dado demasiadas razones para desconfiar de ustedes pero sin embargo sigo confiando, ahora les pido que confíen en mí- Con eso no podíamos decir nada, nos había ganado.

-Esta bien Cabo haremos eso, pero en cuanto encontremos algo extraño, sospechoso o raro sin importar nada debemos intervenir- Sé que algo así encontraríamos entre todo esto.

-Si es que llegamos a encontrar algo sino dejaremos que las cosas sigan sin poner ninguna objeción- No sé cuánto duraría eso.

-Situaciones igual- Rico tenia razón si notábamos que la situación se ponía como aquella vez también debíamos intervenir.

-Todo eso cuenta pero enserio si no encontramos nada y vemos que todo sale bien no haremos nada- Podíamos con eso.

-Claro Cabo podemos decir que es un trato, todo sea por evitar que eso se repita, empecemos cuanto antes no quiero dejar que la situación avance tanto- Sé que el trato estaría a mi favor, Cabo era demasiado ingenuo.

-Estas demasiado seguro de que encontraras algo, ¿No puedes esperar un poco?- No quiero dejar que esto se vaya de las manos como hace un rato.

-Sé que encontrare algo Cabo, solo que aún no sé qué será, si dejo pasar más tiempo será más doloroso bien lo sabes, Rico ¿Vienes?- Cabo estaba del lado de ella y Rico y yo del lado razonable.

-Si tanto insisten no los detendré solo no molesten a nadie ¿De acuerdo? Supongo que nos veremos luego- No molestaríamos a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

-Tranquilo Cabo sabes como hacemos las cosas nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto, claro luego sabrás de nosotros- Y no solo de nosotros sino también de ella.

-Hasta luego- Rico se despidió de Cabo, así que él se fue por otro lado y nosotros nos encargaríamos de terminar esta situación tan absurda.

…

-¿Aquí?- Según la información que tenía para Skipper si ella vivía aquí, no era un barrio pobre pero tampoco lo mejor de esta ciudad.

-Si es aquí estamos justo enfrente de su casa- No sabía si ella estaba ahí, no parecía haber movimiento en la casa pero podía solo estar ahí.

-¿Trabajo?- Eso quisiera saber, en la información que saque, que era muy poca, no había nada de eso no había un trabajo actual.

-Solo antiguos trabajos pero ya lleva más de tres años con el ultimo actualmente no sé a qué se dedica- ¿Cómo podría mantenerse sin trabajar? Era ilógico.

-No sentido- Claro que no tenía sentido, algo más que agregar a la lista, pero era un misterio que tendríamos que averiguar.

-Nada sobre ella tiene sentido, Rico hay mucho más que averiguar pero no sé cómo lo haremos sin espiar- Obviamente no podíamos espiar, eso sería en contra de las reglas, pero entonces nos encontramos atrapado.

-Preguntar Doris- ¿Esta bromeando? Ni loco me volvería a acercar a ella y dudo que Rico podría obtener mucho de ella.

-No me acercare a ella, además son amigas Rico ¿Crees que nos dirá algo?- Por supuesto que no, por algo son amigas y es por la confianza que se tienen.

-Sin respuestas- Ya veríamos el modo de obtener las respuestas que queríamos ahora no creo poder obtener nada, solo por el momento.

-Por ahora estaremos así, pero ya veremos como pero obtendremos lo que queremos, vámonos Rico- Algo se me ocurriría, dudo que a Rico se le ocurra algo.

-¡Espera!- Mire a Rico extrañado, pero me señalo que voltear y al hacerlo que la volví a ver ahí estaba Doris, estaba tocando la puerta de Marlene.

-Esto se me hace muy extraño Rico ¿A ti no?- No llevaba mucho tiempo que se fue de la casa de Skipper y recibía esa visita ¿Tramaran algo?

-Mitad- Si quizás podía ser una coincidencia o quizás no, pero no podía dejar pasar esto lo tendría muy bien presente.

Notamos que por fin Marlene abrió la puerta, de inmediato nos agachamos no queríamos ser vistos por ningún motivo, o ella comenzaría a sospechar no la quería en esto, en cuanto entraron y cerraron la puerta volvimos a nuestra posición inicial con muchas más dudas en la cabeza.

-Esto es demasiado extraño Rico, no dejemos pasar esto pero no lo menciones hasta que encontremos algo que valga la pena- No quiero partes quiero algo que haga cerrarle la boca a Cabo.

-¿Afectado?- No ¿Por qué todos pensaban que aún me afectaba Doris? Odio que piensen eso más cuando saben todo respecto a ese tema.

-No Rico sabes que ya no siento nada por ella y verla de nuevo después de tanto me lo demostró, solo deja de hacer esos comentarios- ¿Cómo podían decir eso?

-Lo siento- Ya dejaría de darle importancia a esos comentarios suyos ahora tendría que dedicarme a esto, demostraría mi punto.

-Vámonos ya- Ahora no teníamos con que comenzar teníamos tan poco pero haríamos lo que fuera por averiguar que planeaba ella y detenerla.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Por qué lo hice? No tenía por qué hacerlo solo podía irme y ya pero sin embargo lo bese, ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? Nunca porque no era necesario pero lo hice no podía dar vuelta atrás ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Seguro demasiadas cosas pero nada en concreto.

Me hubiera quedado en la misma posición pero alguien tocaba ¿Quién podía ser? Espero en verdad que no sea él, no tenía cabeza para eso ahora, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Doris.

-No pudiste haber llegado en el peor momento Doris- Tenía mucho que pensar y sabía que tendría que contarle todo lo que paso a ella.

-No esperaba este recibimiento, tendrás que contarme lo que te haya pasado ¿Puedo pasar?- No sé qué diría ante esto.

-Claro adelante, estás en tu casa- La deje entrar, ahora empezaba el interrogatorio por parte de ella, no me gustaba contestar.

-Ahora si me contaras porque estas así, seguro algo pasó con Skipper- Sí "algo" paso con Skipper, algo que no tenía planeado.

-No tienes idea lo que paso, le pregunte porque te ayudaba pero luego se molestó porque según él siempre "huía"- No quería decirle lo que paso después pero sé que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Te lo contesto? Está siendo muy fácil contigo nunca me lo imagine, bueno me dirás supongo- Claro que se lo diría aunque será extraño de creer.

-Lo hizo solo por hacer dice que le provocó nostalgia tu problema y te ayudo- Lo otro también extraño bastante ¿Un hermano?

-¿Nostalgia? No sé por qué le provocaría nostalgia algo por lo que estaba pasando- No creo que ella supiera de esto.

-Skipper me dijo que tiene un hermano pero no pude decirle más, dice que odia hablar de eso- Y no sé si era buena idea sacar ese tema.

-Debes estar jugando ¿Un hermano? Jamás me menciono eso, jamás nadie lo menciono- Entonces debía ser un tema que jamás se debe mencionar.

-Entonces habla en serio, jamás podre saber de eso o quien sabe- Si conmigo había sido tan fácil decir lo demás ¿Qué tan difícil seria lo siguiente?

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene así? Saber que tiene un hermano y por eso decidió ayudarme a mí- No para nada es eso era algo mayor.

-Lo que pasa es que yo lo…- Y no pude acabar de decirle nada ya que alguien tocaba ¿Ahora quién podía ser? No esperaba a nadie y la única que podía ser estaba justo a mi lado.

* * *

Contarle lo sucedido a Doris me era difícil porque ni yo misma entendía mis acciones pero eso no fue todo mi día se pondría cada vez más complicado, como no tenía idea, tendría demasiadas problemas hechos por los miembros de su equipo pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 **Nota de la autora: Ahora saben quiénes están en contra de Marlene, se que parece sorpresivo pero así mas o menos será la historia, tienen un poco cambiada la personalidad, más misterios saltan a la luz cada vez se sabrá un poco más de lo sucedido, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, el mío es en verdad molesto, estamos bien pero de repente empieza a molestar y es cuando me voy, tendrán más carácter y cosas por el estilo en esta historia, es terrible normalmente no tengo problemas con la lluvia, pero en serio esta no me gusta, siempre ocurre eso lo mismo me pasaba no tienes que agradecer al contrario, espero resulte de la mejor manera y mucha suerte, creí que faltaba eso en esta historia, si se sabrá más de eso pero más adelante, se pondré mucho mejor, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Odio cuando eso pasa, te entiendo a veces por eso tampoco puedo subir el capítulo, bueno muchos creyeron que ya faltaba el beso, lo iba a poner antes pero tuve que atrasarlo, bueno la verdad es que en serio lo ignoraban porque ya no tenían contacto, yo lo hablo mucho con mis amigas, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Dales guerra

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que no he actualizado en estos dos días pero tengo mis buenas razones la principal es por la escuela pero además hay una noticia muy importante con respecto a las historia, estará al final de este capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Dales guerra.**

Parecía un juego lo que estaba a punto de pasar, uno muy malo en verdad, pero no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento me estaba distrayendo de lo principal no sabía qué hacer si dejar todo lo que había logrado para continuar o simplemente olvidarme de todo esto y acabar de una buena vez.

* * *

-Lo que pasa es que yo lo…- Y no pude acabar de decirle nada ya que alguien tocaba ¿Ahora quién podía ser? No esperaba a nadie y la única que podía ser estaba justo a mi lado.

Entonces una loca idea salto a mi cabeza ¿Seria él? No, no creo que sea él ¿Porque vendría? ¿Por una explicación de lo que hice? No le debía explicaciones a nadie así que no le diría nada, está decidido, pero al abrir la puerta resulta que no era él, sino todo lo contrario.

-Marlene que suerte que te encuentro, tenemos que hablar urgentemente- ¿Qué hacía Hans aquí? Pensé que se había ido a arreglar otros asuntos.

-Hans vaya pensé que estabas de viaje, no esperaba verte en mucho tiempo- La verdad es que esperaba verlo cuando todo esto acabara.

-Lo estoy solo que debí venir de emergencia, es muy serio lo que tengo que hablar contigo- ¿Ahora que sucedía? Espero no sea nada grave.

-Bueno pero no estoy sola así que le pediré que nos deje solos para que me digas lo que sea que tienes que decirme- Le indique a Hans que pasara, debía ser algo muy importante para venir personalmente.

-Doris ¿Podemos hablar en un rato? Debo hablar algo muy importante con Hans- Y enserio quería saber que era, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de ello.

-Claro, los dejaré solos para que hablen y no te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que quieras- Dudo que nos llevara mucho tiempo, así Doris nos dejó solos.

-Vaya ¿La conoces? No sé cómo trabajes pero esa idea me está agradando- No sé qué está pensando pero no tenía tiempo para arreglar los malentendidos.

-Eso son asuntos míos pero tu viniste a otra cosa, así que habla- No quería mezclar nada, solo quería ver cual era el problema ahora.

-Bueno cuando fui a encargarme de mis asuntos resulta que un equipo de novatos me estaba siguiendo la pista- ¿Y eso que tenía que ver conmigo?

-Entiendo que eso es malo, pero no entiendo porque me lo dices a mí, no me afecta en absoluto- Era más que claro que yo no sabía nada de eso.

-Si ese equipo sigue así, ellos no podrán hacer nada contra mí, ante esto me temo que tendrán que llamarlo junto con su equipo- Entonces Skipper estaría muy ocupado buscando a Hans.

-Eso en verdad sería terrible para lo que intento lograr, ¿Tienes algún plan?- En definitiva si Skipper se ocupaba de Hans todo estaría perdido.

-Claro que tengo un plan que tu deberás hacer pero debo decirte todo rápido porque debo irme enseguida, no me arriesgare a que nos vean juntos- ¿Hacerlo yo? ¿Pues qué quería que hiciera?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No creo poder hacer nada para evitar que Skipper haga su trabajo- Seguro no lo dejaría por nada.

-Necesito que lo distraigas el mayor tiempo posible, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero debes hacerlo en lo que me ocupo del equipo novato- ¿Hacer qué? Lo que más quería en este momento era evitarlo y tendría que estar con él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Además su equipo me odia estoy segura que no les gusta para nada que este cerca de él- Estoy segura que no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Crees que sospechen de ti? Debes arreglarlo, parece que te tendrás que ganar la confianza de cuatro en vez de uno- ¿Qué? Era demasiado Skipper era muy difícil sumándole tres era imposible.

-No creo lograrlo, no he tenido muchos avances con Skipper y esperas que también los tenga con su equipo, no creo poder con todo- ¿Cómo conseguir la confianza de su equipo?

-Podrás con ellos si tienes a Skipper los tienes a ellos, debes de poder esto es muy importante y lo sabes además ¿Qué pueden hacerte? Son los buenos ¿Recuerdas?- No sé si son los bueno en realidad.

-Pero sé que al intentar tener a Skipper ellos se opondrán a eso ¿Qué tal si lo convencen de alejarse de mí? Entonces todo caerá- No podía dejar que esto acabara así.

-Entonces tienes que adelantarte, apresúrate en ganarte a Skipper es tu única opción solo así seguirás segura en esto- Entonces tenía que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

-Es difícil me has dicho que son las únicas personas en quienes confía, no creo poder competir contra ellos- Sé que al final ellos terminarán ganando.

-No se trata de competir con ellos se trata de demostrarles que estas de su lado, te sugiero que empieces de inmediato no queras darle ventaja a los chicos- Pero ni siquiera estaba de su lado.

-No puedo demostrarles eso porque no estoy de su lado al contrario se podría decir que estoy del lado del enemigo, ellos son sus amigos ya tienen la ventaja- No podía pensar en ganarles siquiera porque sé que no podría.

-Pero ellos tienen que creer que sí, no te pido que seas su amiga solo que trates de llevar las cosas con calma en cuanto a ellos, Skipper es el del carácter difícil pero los chicos pueden resultar mas difíciles de lo que crees- Ya lo había notado.

-Entonces me dices que trate con ellos pero a la vez debo tener cuidado, pero también tendré que ganarme a Skipper, tu plan no es nada sencillo- Pero sabía que él tenía toda la razón.

-Ningún plan lo es, como te digo tendrás que ser en verdad fuerte esos chicos pueden ser un verdadero problema pero ante cualquier situación debes demostrarles que eres más fuerte que ellos- Sé que ellos deben ser muy fuertes mucho más que yo.

-Se cómo tratar con personas que te quieren ver derrotada así que estaré bien pero he notado que hablas de ellos como si fueran malas personas ¿Acaso lo son?- Me advertía demasiado sobre ellos.

-Cuando piensan que alguien es un problema se encargan de ello, no trato de asustarse no trataran de dañarte si es lo que piensas pero si trataran de alejarte lo más rápido posible, esto es muy importante para mi así que si ocurre una situación mayor no dudes en decirme lo que pasa- Cada palabra que decía solo me decía a gritos que nada que saliera de eso podía ser bueno.

-No creo que nada bueno salga de todo eso, creo que muchas cosas van a empeorar pero lo haré no daré marcha atrás en esto, demostrare que puedo con esto les daré batalla y no les dejaré el camino fácil- Si ellos querían guerra bueno eso tendrían.

-Pero no olvides tu principal objetivo, destruir a Skipper, batalla todo lo que quieras con ellos pero sin descuidarlo- De hecho lo estaba descuidado por querer averiguar todos sus secretos.

-No lo olvido en eso he estado trabajando, estar cerca muy pronto pero creo que tardar más de lo previsto- Tenía pensado acabar con esto lo más pronto posible pero veo que ahora será más trabajo.

-Lo sé, es mucho más trabajo del que era antes además que sé que no es nada fácil lo que tienes que hacer solo espero no sea demasiado tiempo porque el tiempo no es nuestro amigo- Lo sé, si esperábamos demasiado tiempo podrían descubrirnos.

-Tratare de acabar en el menor tiempo posible, si tengo un problema te lo haré saber de inmediato- Sabia que en un momento necesitaría ayuda.

-Necesito saber cualquier cosa que sucede, pero debo irme deje los asuntos incompletos además no me deben ver contigo o todo caería, hasta entonces espero lo logres- Yo también esperaba lograrlo.

-Hasta entonces Hans claro que te avisaré, es mejor que te vayas ahora y con mucha precaución- Yo tampoco quería que lo vieran conmigo.

Así Hans con la suma precaución que es debida salió de mi casa, sería una verdadera barbaridad que lo vieran conmigo todo se arruinaría para ambos, pero ahora tenía más cosas que hacer ¿Podría lograrlo? Ellos harían lo posible por alejarme de Skipper y puede que lo logren ¿Qué posibilidad tengo yo?

-¿Ya se fue? Dijiste que sería rápido pero se tomaron su tiempo ¿De qué tanto hablaban?- Si nos tomamos más tiempo del que debía ser.

-Lo siento Doris solo que le tuve que contar que los chicos están en mi contra y me decía cómo podía con ellos, no pensaba tardar tanto con él- Pero fue más tiempo del previsto, espero nadie haya visto nada.

-¿Los chicos están en tu contra? Ese será un grave problema ellos nunca se andan con juegos y si quieren separarte de Skipper créeme que utilizaran todos sus recursos- Eso en verdad ayudaba.

-Gracias Doris eso en verdad me ayuda a tranquilizarme, ahora se que ellos son un potencial peligro- Hans había logrado tranquilizarme un poco pero eso se fue.

-Lo siento, solo quiero que tengas cuidado te lo digo porque los conozco no sé qué razones tienen para estar en tu contra pero deben ser buenas, así que no confíes en ellos pase lo que pase- ¿Por qué todos me decían que me cuidara de ellos? Sé que debía haberlo pero lo decían de un modo aterrador.

-¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando de los chicos? Tú y Hans se expresan de ellos como si fueran capaz de desaparecerme si es necesaria ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Y eso no me gustaba para nada, si sucedía algo quería saberlo.

-No te oculto nada de ellos se lo mismo que tu pero la diferencia es que si los conozco y sé que ellos no se rinden ni mucho menos pierden por eso debes tener cuidado- ¿Cómo lograrlo si me decía todo eso?

-Siento que no podre con esto es demasiado para mí, ellos no me dejaran y con lo que ustedes me dicen será imposible- Sé que ellos harán todo lo posible porque Skipper se aleje de mí.

-No será imposible hagan lo que hagan ellos Skipper tiene la última palabra sobre si alejarse de ti o no, además creas o no Skipper no solo es el líder en verdad tiene mucho mando con ellos y sin importar la orden ellos la siguen- Sé que todo estaba en manos de Skipper pero ellos podían convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Lo mismo me trato de decir Hans, que si tengo a Skipper los tengo a ellos pero de todas maneras son sus amigos no dudo que sepan cómo convencerlo de que lo hagan- Y entonces todo no servirá de nada.

-Puede que lo intente pero Skipper no se dejara a menos que tengan razones y si actúas rápido y ahora créeme tendrá razones para no alejarse de ti- Entonces tendría que estar todo el tiempo con él y darle lo que quería.

-Eso solo significa que pasaré más tiempo con él, pensaré en cómo hacer que no dude de mí y volveré con él- Es lo que menos quería ahora, pero además debía soportar a sus amigos.

-Lo dices como si fuera una tortura pero no lo es, veras que es agradable pasar tiempo con él solo debes ser interesante y ganarás terreno pero ya no me acabaste de decir que es lo que te tenia así- Oh no pensé que lo había olvidado.

-Pensé que había tenido suerte pero veo que me equivoque, lo que me tenía así fue que yo… lo bese- Solo quería irme y me pedía que le diera algo en que pensar así que lo bese, seguro estaría pensando en eso en este preciso momento tal como yo lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Y después de eso no deje de pensar en ese primer beso, siempre pensé que solo pensaba en ello porque lo hice tan pronto pero en realidad no sabía que lo recordaba porque me hacía sentir emociones que creía muertas en mi pero claro en ese momento jamás me daría cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Atención! La escuela se me ha complicado bastante así que por ese motivo cambiaré los días en que actualizo (están en mi perfil) mañana subiré el capítulo de Antes y Después (solo por ese día) pero a partir del lunes se subirán en los días establecidos gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, el mío también es gracioso y eso es lo que más me gusta en las personas, pero a veces se pone de un humor insoportable, Cabo siempre será así, no son malos con él pero creen que la situación lo amerita, de hecho cuando escribía ese capítulo los estaba viendo, paso la cachetada y lo puse enseguida, esta historia principalmente es de misterio, pronto sabrán mucho más al respecto, lo sabrán más adelante, lo prometo, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Si que sospechan de ella como no tienes idea, estaba viendo la seria cuando pasaron la cachetada entonces inmediatamente lo puse, también veo muchos las películas, yo también he estado bastante ocupado hasta el extremo, como lo dije antes de cambiar los días pero es para establecer mejor mi tiempo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Continuar o terminar?

Hola mis queridos lectores esta vez sí que lo subí tarde, pero además de que llegue muy tarde de la escuela tuve que ocupar la computadora para realizar un trabajo apenas me desocupo, espero en verdad que el nuevo horario me ayude y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Continuar o terminar?**

Todo indicaba que debía estar lo más cerca de Skipper tenía que ganármelo antes que su equipo hiciera algo, de alguna manera sabía que me tenían bajo su poder ya que si llegaban a descubrir lo que en verdad hacia todo acabaría pero todo equipo tiene si debilidad ellos tenían una muy grave.

* * *

¿Por qué me beso? Solo le pedía que fuera más abierta conmigo ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Pero solo de repente lo hizo ¿Cuando me había pasado algo así? Sin duda no lo vi venir me tenía totalmente desprevenido ¿Porque deje que pasara? Esto solo es una mala señal una clara señal de que esto no serviría de nada debía alejarme lo más posible de ella.

Esto nunca había pasado, ¿Por qué continuar dándole vueltas al asunto? Solo tenía que dejarlo ir y listo pero no, aun pensaba en ello y podía quedarme así si no alguien no estuviera tocando ¿Seria ella? No lo creo, solo me levante con desgane a abrir.

-¿No te habías ido? ¿Sucede algo?- No entiendo que hacia todavía Cabo aquí pensé que se había ido hace un buen rato.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, si tienes tiempo- ¿De qué quería hablar? Espero que en verdad fuera importante.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra así que más vale que valga la pena, entra- Cabo entro ya sabía dónde estaba todo de memoria no hubo que decirle nada solo tomo asiento yo lo hice justo enfrente suyo.

-Adelante Cabo que es lo que tienes que decirme- No lo veía para nada nervioso así que lo más posible es que fuera algo de menor importancia.

-Quiero hablarte de Marlene, sé que Kowalski y Rico te están llenando la cabeza de ideas locas sobre ella- ¿Ideas locas? No son hechos no ideas.

-Cabo todo lo que me han dicho Kowalski y Rico son solo hechos no han inventado nada que no haya visto- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Convencerme de que no es cierto algo que veo con mis propios ojos? Se equivoca.

-No digo que no sea cierto pero ellos lo manejan diferente, lo que quiero decir es que ellos tratan de hacerte ver que es malo los comportamientos que ella ha tenido contigo- No pueden estar haciendo eso.

-Cabo sé que ustedes ponen mucha atención en esto porque solo quieren evitar que se repita lo mismo pero no necesito que me cuiden y creo que la decisión es solo mía- No soy un niño que deben cuidar.

-Hacemos eso, nos lo repitas las veces que quieras siempre lo haremos pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que no te guíes por ellos- ¿Cree que me dejaría manipular por Kowalski y Rico?

-Cabo no hay manera de que ellos puedan manipularme quien toma las decisiones soy yo, si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo- Era absurdo de que dudara de ellos.

-No puedo estar seguro de ello digo ya lo estaban logrando pero claro llego ella, solo quiero que entiendas que no puedes dudar de ella tan pronto solo dale una oportunidad Skipper- Hace unos segundos quede en alejarme.

-No lo estaban haciendo, mira Cabo note que Kowalski y Rico no han estado muy conformes con esto pero tú eres otro caso- Note a Cabo no le desagradaba.

-No hay razón para creer que ella te hará algo malo todos ustedes juzgan sin fundamentos, eso es molesto lo crean o no, no toda le gente es mala Skipper- Eso es lo que él cree.

-Cabo eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre buenas personas pero no es que la juzgue no es para nada eso pero debes entenderlo, debo cuidarse al máximo con eso no puedo fiarme de nadie- ¿Qué no lo entiende aun? Un error y todos caemos.

-Es que como quieres que reacciones a todo eso, no dudo que llegue el día en que ni siquiera en nosotros confíes- ¿Qué? Eso jamás llegaría a pasar.

-Cabo sé que les he dado motivos de sobra para no confiar en mí pero yo jamás dejaré de confiar en ustedes más por lo que hicieron conmigo- Con eso que paso hace tiempo jamás dudaría de ellos.

-Es solo que conforme pasa el tiempo solo te vuelves más y más desconfiado, eso no será bueno y sabes que nosotros no siempre estaremos ahí para cubrir tus mentiras- Lo sabía pero que quería que hiciera.

-Cabo como te dije no tienen que estarme cuidando, sé que debo hacer y cómo hacerlo créeme no tienes que estarme diciendo todo esto- Sé que la mayoría de las veces mis decisiones no son las mejores.

-Es que sé que tienes tus motivos para ser desconfiado pero no son tantos para actuar de esa forma con todos los que te rodean- Uno tiene que ser así para evitar que lo dañen de nuevo.

-Soy desconfiado porque yo también miento- Sí sé que yo mismo miento ¿Porque no todos también me mienten? Es fácil.

-Te lo digo porque se lo que estás pensando piensas que es un peligro y que debes alejarte de ella lo más rápido posible pero lo haces sin ninguna razón, ninguno de los dos se merece eso- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Cabo veía lo que muchos ignorábamos.

-No se que hacer aun Cabo millones de ideas pasan por mi cabeza es complicado decirlo pero no se cual tomar, no quiero estar así- No es malo ser tan desconfiado pero sé que era mi peor defecto.

-Es que la respuesta está justo enfrente de ti pero tú la ignoras, no te digo que continúes o que te alejes solo quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas la decisiones solo se toman una vez- Lo sé por eso me costaba tanto trabajo decidirme.

-No lo sé luego lo decidiré ahora te agradecería mucho que me dejarás solo, quiero pensar- Tenia mucho que pensar pero también mucho que decidir.

-Claro es lo mejor que lo pienses, solo olvídate de lo que te hemos dicho pero una vez que te decidas deberás recordarlo por siempre- Y sobre todo no cometer los errores del pasado eso nos acabaría totalmente.

-Lo haré Cabo por ahora les pido que no se peleen entre ustedes por esto los necesito unidos- Sé qué Cabo estaba en contra de ellos.

-No peleamos solo queremos evitar eso, no sabes cómo se siente estar del otro lado sin saber que hacer y tener mucho que perder- No me lo imaginaba así.

-Sé que solo quieren ayudarme pero enserio yo puedo solo esta vez, les pido confianza solo esta vez- No pueden haberme perdido toda la confianza.

-Siempre hemos confiado en ti solo que no desde la misma manera, haz lo correcto y por favor hazlo bien- Todos queríamos evitar problemas de nuevo, está bien podía hacerlo sin problema.

-Lo haré, esta vez no pasara nada y les aseguro que nada se saldrá de control- Es lo menos que les debía, seguridad, para que me dejaran continuar, así Cabo se despidió y enseguida se fue se veía con prisa.

Ahora ¿Qué hacer? Detener todo esto antes de que se salga de control para así evitar una catástrofe de fuerza mayor o podía intentarlo, con alguien peculiar solo para ver que podía pasar, las dos era muy buenas pero ¿Cuál escoger? Sí que tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

-Pensé que había tenido suerte pero veo que me equivoque, lo que me tenía así fue que yo… lo bese- Solo quería irme y me pedía que le diera algo en que pensar así que lo bese, seguro estaría pensando en eso en este preciso momento tal como yo lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Lo besaste! Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No entiendo tu jamás harías algo como eso al menos no tan pronto solo lo hiciste- No lo sé la situación fue demasiado confusa.

-No lo sé, me quería ir de su casa pero me detuvo diciendo que nunca le doy en que pensar entonces solo quería darle algo en que pensar y como resultado lo bese- Y ahora no sabía que pasaría.

-Y como respuesta lo besaste debo decirlo esta vez te luciste, vaya que le diste en que pensar con eso no lo olvidará nunca- Sí que debe conocerlo para decir todo eso, olvidaba que en un tiempo fueron buenos amigos.

-Es solo que las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido no me di cuenta cuando lo había besado ¿Crees que afectara todo esto de alguna manera?- No podía perder esta oportunidad.

-No lo sé Skipper puede ser tan predecible como impredecible, solo finge que nada ha pasado trátalo normal como siempre pero si él empieza a hablar tu deberás terminar- Lo más seguro es que quiera las respuestas necesarias.

-Si él llega a querer terminar esto por mi descuido creo que estaré perdida no puedo dejar que eso pase- ¿Cómo pude cometer un error así?

-Nada está perdido todavía, si no te busca debes buscarlo demostrarle que puedes con él y aunque no sea la ocasión demostrarle que quieres algo con él solo así veo que logres continuar con todo esto- Pero es que no podía perder tiempo.

-Es que el problema es que no puedo perder tiempo debo avanzar antes que ellos lo hagan como me dices que son ellos no dudo que ya estén haciendo algo- Así que yo también debo hacer algo.

-Lo sé pero tampoco puedes ir tan deprisa o sino será sospechoso para él, debes dejar que lo piense al igual que tú y debes ir muy segura de lo que le dirás, eso no funcionara si no te abres un poco con él- ¿Que decirle? Tenía que ser algo muy bien creado para que no hubiera duda.

-No puedo decirle nada, es decir no hay mucho sobre mí sé que lo demás lo puedo inventar pero sabes que con eso es aún mayor el riesgo si llegan a descubrir que miento- Y sé que ellos estarán muy al pendiente de eso.

-Te digo que poco a poco no que te cuentes todo sobre ti sé que eso es imposible pero debes ir abriéndote lentamente solo de esa forma él también lo hará ¿Quieres descubrir sus secretos? Empieza contándoles los tuyos- No podía decir nada ente eso porque tenía razón.

-Es que no es tan simple, haré todo eso pero en serio espero empezar a obtener respuestas ya porque esta incertidumbre no me deja en paz, solo descubro más engaños con cada paso que doy- ¿Cuánto terminarían?

-Entiendo eso mientras yo estuve con ellos los misterios eran poco no eran nada pero ahora por alguna extraña razón todo su mundo se volvió así- Todo empezó desde esa vez que Skipper no se casó.

-Sé que podría buscar las respuestas por mí misma pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado además que puedo no descubrir nada- Si ellos eran tan buenos seguro escondieron todas las respuestas posibles.

-Mejor por ahora solo enfócate en él, recuerda que debes tenerlo asegurado antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo en contra tuyo, olvídate de los misterios por ahora- Era fácil para ella, no le importaban, pero vaya que ellos estaban rodeados se misterios ¿Cómo ignorar eso?

-Me olvidaré de los misterios por ahora mientras veo que sucede con Skipper y si puedo asegurarlo pero en cuanto tenga eso seguro empezare a resolver cada secreto y no acabaré hasta saber todo- Si ellos se encargaron de guardar cada secreto, yo lo sabría había algo que me decía que iba por algo peligroso pero como siempre lo ignoraría.

* * *

Y esa era mi nuevo propósito, olvidar de que ellos guardaban muchos secretos olvidar que ellos no son del todo buenas personas y solo recordar una cosa, que tres de ellos me querían fuera y harían todo por alejarme de Skipper pero ellos no sabían que haría todo por acercarme a Skipper.

 **Nota de la autora: Se había quedado pendiente lo que paso con Skipper después del beso como vieron recibió ayuda, sé que el capítulo estuvo redactado de forma diferente pero cada vez aprendo más de cómo escribir una historia de forma correcta y lo estoy poniendo en práctica, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: La seguirán vigilando por mucho tiempo, no funcionara así, son muy buenos en descubrí mentiras, yo también las amo siempre que la pasan en la tele la veo, lo sé cada año que subes pues se dificulta mucho más, ahora me toco lo más difícil de la escuela, yo también lo espero ya que enserio no me gustaría dejarlos sin capítulo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, enserio que se pondrá mucho mejor de eso me encargo yo, sé que fue rápido pero tenía que serlo, porque de ahí saldría todo lo que se dijo en este capítulo, aquí están un poco cambiados todos, cada vez se me dificulta más la escuela pero es normal espero que con el nuevo horario nunca más los deje sin capítulo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Ignorare mi instinto

Hola mis queridos lectores ahora sí que lo subí tarde, lamento estar así pensé que el nuevo horario me ayudaría, pero no he podido ya que he tenido bastantes exámenes y en verdad tengo que estudiar porque de lo contrario no paso y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 13: Ignorare mi instinto.**

Esto es imposible llevamos horas buscando algo pero no hay nada, creo que jamás podremos lograr lo que nos proponemos pero ambos sabemos que algo sucede y no lo dejaremos pasar como Cabo si él quiere apoyarla que lo haga pero cuando le demostremos lo contrario estoy seguro que lo pensara dos veces antes de darnos la espalda.

-No hay nada Rico, hemos buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras pero solamente no encontramos nada ¿Qué debemos hacer?- ¿Me preguntaba a mí? Él era el listo si él no sabía que hacer estábamos perdidos.

-Nada- ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Sino teníamos nada creo que Cabo había ganado eso pero al final saldría perdiendo.

-No podemos dejar esto así Rico, nos hemos encargado de mantener esto como hasta ahora no dejaremos que acabe perderemos todo si algo se llega a saber así que no podemos darnos por vencidos- Claro que no pero ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Sugieres?- Si no teníamos nada contra ella ni Cabo y mucho menos Skipper nos escucharían, nosotros dos podíamos hacer algo pero no mucho.

-Como no encontramos nada de ella, entonces habrá que ser pacientes dejar que se acerque mientras ella está ocupada nosotros estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa seguro en cualquier momento se descuida y nosotros aprovechamos eso- Era algo riesgoso porque dejaríamos que ganara terreno.

-Podría ganar- No sé si debíamos arriesgarnos de ese modo, puede que si lo lograremos y descubriéramos algo pero ¿Qué tal si ya era tarde?

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre sé que no podemos dejar que tome la ventaja pero si dejamos que piense eso podremos descubrir algo y todo acaba- Era bueno el plan pero nos llevaría algo de tiempo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- Estoy seguro de que ella noto que no nos agradó mucho, seguro tiene la idea de que no nos acercaremos con buenas intenciones a ella.

-No digo que nos acerquemos como si en verdad nos agradará solo hay que mantenernos en la raya, que piense que solo estamos cerca un par de veces solo hasta que se distraiga completamente de nosotros- Parecía una buena idea.

-¿Cuándo logremos?- ¿Que pasara cuando tengamos lo que necesitamos? No podemos simplemente ir y decir todo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, además dependiendo de lo que descubramos es como deberemos manejar la situación, pero por el momento concentrémonos en descubrirla- Bueno no sabíamos cómo empezar pero sé que la situación se presentaría sola.

-Acordado- Por el momento eso haríamos no sabíamos con qué nos encontraríamos más adelante pero sea lo que sea lo descubriríamos.

-Kowalski, Rico ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- Percky me sorprendió, estábamos justo afuera de mi casa hablando no pensé que nos descubriera.

-Solo estábamos hablando Percky, no te preocupes no te robo a Rico por más tiempo- Espero que no escuchara nada de lo que hablábamos.

-No te preocupes solo que me pareció extraño que hablarán aquí afuera en vez de entrar Rico ¿No le ofreciste entrar?- Es que no queríamos que ella llegara a escuchar de lo que hablábamos por eso preferimos quedarnos afuera.

-No, si lo hizo pero solo le tenía que decir un par de cosas no quise importunar, además era rápido en verdad no tienes que preocuparte, yo me retiro un gusto verte Percky y nos vemos después Rico- Suerte que él siempre pensaba en todo.

-Bueno no te quedes ahí Rico pasa- Pase inmediatamente espero que no notará lo distraído que estaba, este asunto era de sumo cuidado.

Tenía que estar tranquilo, nada malo iba a pasar apenas llego a nuestras vidas ¿Que podía hacer? Era todavía muy pronto para pensar que ella era un riesgo en potencia pero aun así tenemos que hacer algo, pero pronto.

-¿Entonces que acordaron Kowalski y tú?- ¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Qué más escucho? Espero solo eso, porque sino tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Ah reunirnos- ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió? Siempre nos estábamos reuniendo eso no era nada creíble.

-¿En eso quedaron de acuerdo? Es extraño ustedes siempre se están reuniendo- Lo sé ¿Por qué le dije eso? Era tan tonto decir eso ¿Ahora que más decirle?

-Es que ocupados- Ahora tendría que decirle que todos estaremos ocupados y que nos veríamos menos por eso quedamos en reunirnos.

-No entiendo en que pueden estar ocupados cada uno de ustedes pero si eso dices está bien, me alegra que se reúnan- Por suerte no pregunto mas no sabía que más decirle acerca de eso.

-Sí, todo- Otra mentira más, pero era necesario de ninguna manera podía saber nada sobre esto, si lo llegaba a saber sé que todos caeríamos de la peor manera posible y lo que hemos cuidado con tanto esmero se perderá.

* * *

Otro nuevo día, en este día tenía que lograr acercarme mucho a Skipper aún no sania que de manera lograrlo nada estaba claro para mí, pero tendré mucho que hacer aún no puedo solo ir y presentarme después de lo que hice tenía que ser más inteligente y que fuera de alguna manera creíble.

La puerta era tocada fuertemente, seguro era Doris ella me ayudaría a tratar de acercarme de nuevo a Skipper de un modo sutil, me apure a abrirle sé que no era nada paciente menos con esto, vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

-Skipper que sorpresa en verdad no esperaba verte otra vez- Pensé que yo tendría que ir hacia él, no que él vendría hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Pensabas que como tu huiría? No soy esa clase de hombres prefiero afrontar las cosas en persona- Seguía pensando que yo huía cuando no era así, solo debía pensar las cosas por mucho tiempo.

-Yo no huyó pero me das mucho que pensar y para pensar bien debo estar sola, pero como siempre lo malinterpretas todo, no sé qué clase de hombre eres Skipper yo también prefiero afrontar las cosas en persona- Pero él me había ganado.

-Te doy cosas que pensar eso lo admito y entiendo que debas pensarlo pero en cuanto lo sabes te vas eso ya no lo admito, pronto lo descubrirás, si prefieres eso entonces ¿Por qué solo te fuiste?- No sabía que decirle había cometido un error.

-No quiero quedarme porque sé que no estaré pensando bien y ni siquiera sé lo que diré, no sé si quiero descubrirlo, no supe cómo reaccionar cuando hice eso así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme- Además que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él podría pasar demasiadas cosas.

-Lo piensas demasiado pero la verdad es que no hay nada que pensar, pero lo harás sé que pasara, eso es una excusa muy vieja pero como es de ti tuviste que "pensar" que fue lo que acababa de suceder- ¿Por qué me cuestionaba todo?

-Si no lo pienso así puedo cometer errores, sé que lo haré pero no sé si me gustara lo que descubra, no es una excusa me cuestionó porque hice eso nunca había hecho un impulso así- ¿A dónde nos llevaría esta platica?

-De los errores se aprende ¿No? No puedo decir que te encante lo que descubras pero sé que tampoco te arrepentirás, los impulsos nunca se cuestiones porque nunca tienen una explicaciones, buscas algo que no existe- ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera ganando?

-Tienes razón pero a veces aprendes demasiado bien, tendré que ir descubriéndolo solo así sabré que me parecerá, no busco una explicación solo quiero saber que me llevo a cometer esa acción- Esta charla estaba siendo en verdad interesante.

-Nada mejor que tener algo bien aprendido para saber que pasara la siguiente vez, no habrá problema con eso aún me estas conociendo, volvemos a lo mismo no tendrás una explicación porque simplemente no la hay y jamás la encontraras- Sé que no pero quería creer que la había.

-Puede que la siguiente vez sea completamente diferente a la primera, aún es pronto para poder decirlo, quizás si la hay pero la estoy ignorando tal vez algún día la encuentre- ¿Quién dice que no hay una?

-Puede pasar pero por lo menos se tendrá la seguridad de que no pase como la última vez, lo es pero sé que habrá mucho por descubrir, algún día puede ser pero por ahora no la encontraras- No entiendo cómo podía saberlo.

-Nunca se puede estar seguro de que algo no volverá a pasar la vida da vueltas muy extrañas, sé que hay mucho por descubrir pero espero logre hacerlo en poco tiempo, no entiendo cómo puedes saber eso- ¿Sabia algo que yo no?

-Si la vida a veces nos juega mal pero se puede evitar si se da un buen comienzo, nunca hay tiempo suficiente para conocer una persona, solo lo se no es nada difícil si lo vieras como yo lo veo- Es que para él podría ser muy fácil.

-Aunque se comience con el pie derecho todo terminara siempre enredado, pero si para saber qué clase de persona es, no puedes solo saberlo pero para ti podría ser algo muy fácil- Ya no parecía una simple charla, era indirecta muy directas para cada uno, nos decíamos lo que pensábamos él uno del otro.

-Si pero solo se necesitara un poco de ayuda para desenredarlo, ten por seguro que sabrás que clase de persona soy en poco tiempo, claro que puedo solo saberlo ¿Nunca te ha sucedido?- No jamás tenía que estar segura de algo no solo "saberlo" como él lo decía.

-A veces no se puede desenredar y solo termina en un gran desastre, claro que lo sabré pero no sé qué pasara cuando lo sepa, no jamás me ha pasado pensé que eras un hombre de hechos- Y todo lo que decía eran solo palabras.

-Pasa si no se tiene el cuidado necesario pero si se hace bien todo termina bien, no pasara nada cuando lo sepas solo sabrás quien soy, lo soy pero confió ciertamente en lo que mi instinto me dice- ¿Por qué confiar en algo que no tiene fundamentos?

-Si pero a veces aunque lo hagas bien no todo termina bien los daños están hechos, pero no sé si me gustara quien eres, no deberías confiar ciegamente en eso puede que un día te falle- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Skipper?

-Sé que nadie puede reparar los daños hechos pero por eso se trata de evitar cometerlos, no puedo asegurarlo pero sé que encontraras varias cosas, confió en el pero ahora está enojado porque no le hago caso- ¿En que no le hace caso?

-No siempre se puede evitar pero se puede no hacer daño, sé que encontrare mucho tanto bueno como malo, ¿En que no le haces caso? Si tanto confías en el deberías hacerlo- Pero me dice que no lo hace.

-Aunque lo envites siempre se termina dañando a quien se quiere, encontraras bastante y creo que también yo, debería hacerle caso pero lo ignorar por esta única vez- No entiendo porque lo ignoraba.

-No entiendo dime de una buena vez que es lo que te dice pero no le harás caso- Hablábamos de él como si fuera una persona.

-Me dice que me aleje de ti pero por esta única vez no le haré caso- Su instinto no se equivocaba, debía hacerle caso solo lo destruiría pero no lo haría.

 **Nota de la autora: Fue en verdad bastante dialogo entre ellos, me tarde algo en hacer todo eso también por eso tarde en subir el capítulo, no me gusta subirlo tan tarde o no subir capítulo pero la escuela en verdad me absorbe mucho y se me complica demasiado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo se esperó en verdad que me ayude pero la escuela es la que no ayuda créeme no me gusta no actualizar, siempre será así, Cabo ayudara bastante en esto, lo explicaré en la historia más adelante, pero pronto se volverá a repetir, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: En verdad que están encima de ello, lo se iba a ser antes pero las circunstancias no lo dejaron, yo también es extraño encontrarlos en la tele pero cuando pasa en verdad que soy muy feliz, lo sé yo también lo vi por eso lo puse, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Tengo esto bajo control

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento seguir tardando pero me sucedió algo malo, tuve un completo bloqueo ya no sabía con qué continuar o que más escribir en serio me sucedió con ambas historias más con la segunda, apenas me recupere y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 14: Tengo esto bajo control.**

-Me dice que me aleje de ti pero por esta única vez no le haré caso- Decía que algo no estaba bien y claro que no lo estaba pero lo ignoraría espero que se equivoque por primera vez.

-¿Por qué ignorar lo que te dice? Dices que nunca te ha fallado entonces debes hacerle caso- Sí debería hacerle caso pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Porque simplemente no quiero hacerlo, tal vez llego el momento en que me falle no se lo iré averiguando- Pero si voy a hacer esto tendré mucho cuidado con ella.

-No se podrías averiguar que no fue buena idea no hacerle caso a tu instinto, entonces no sé a quién culparas- ¿Cree que buscaré algún culpable? No hay modo alguno de que intente eso.

-El único culpable seré yo, nadie más después de todo nadie me obliga a ignorarlo fue mi propia decisión- Seré culpable de las consecuencias.

-Espero que mantengas eso cuando descubras que puedes equivocarte a veces- ¿Me estaba diciendo que era un error ignorarlo?

-Lo mantendré aun cuando descubra que en verdad me equivoque contigo que debí alejarme en cuanto pude pero solo si es que llega a suceder- Podía pasar que sí me equivocada enormemente con ella pero también que tuviera roda la razón.

-Las posibilidades pueden ser infinitas, puede ser que esto termine en un terrible desastre o puede que no- Puede que esto termine diferente a aquella vez.

-Si es que esto puede funcionar dime una cosa ¿Qué pasaría?- ¿Ella seguiría huyendo? Quizás no puedo tener la certeza de que ella es de confianza pero sé que podre manejar a la perfección esta situación.

-Nadie puede saber lo que pasaría si llegara a pasar digo ni siquiera sabemos si se puede, es pronto aún para decirlo- Sé que todo es pronto y podemos estarlo tomando todo mal.

-Tienes razón en todo, tomemos esto con mucha calma creo que debemos analizar las cosas antes de saber que hacer- Creo que ambos nos estábamos precipitando.

-Deberíamos hacerlo ninguno de los dos quiere cometer algún error que llegue a costarnos algo- En especial yo, no quiero que nada de esto se me salga de las manos, no otra vez.

-Entonces en eso quedamos, hagamos esto sencillo ninguno quiere algún tipo de problemas- Era hora de irse, ninguno había ganado al menos no por el momento, ya habría tiempo para ello.

-Es lo que queremos evitar, los problemas, solo somos dos extraños que están por conocerse no comamos ansias aun- ¿Extraños? Diría que somos algo más que simples extraños, pero si ella quiere manejarlo así por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Claro, solo debemos conocernos más pero creo que debería saber un poco más de ti digo yo he contestado todas tus preguntas sabes mucho más de lo que deberías pero de ti no sé nada- Técnicamente ella si es una extraña para mí.

-Todo a su tiempo ya sabrás mucho más de mí, te sugiero que hagamos lo mismo piensa tus dudas y otro día con más calma lo discutimos- De nuevo estaba huyendo siempre sería lo mismo.

-Supongo que para mí estará bien, como quedamos todo a su tiempo, espero puedas contestarme a todo como yo lo hice- No quería quedarme con ninguna duda yo lo hice ella no tenía por qué hacerlo.

No me pudo responder porque su timbre sonaba ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser ahora si era momento de salir de aquí, ya había tiempo para que me contestara todas mis dudas pero no ahora creo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparados y supongo que ella tendrá más sobre mí también necesitaré prepararme para eso.

-Hola Skipper no sabía que estarías aquí lamento si interrumpí algo- Como me lo suponía era Doris ¿Siempre estaba con ella? Ya habrá tiempo para responder esa y muchas más dudas.

-Fue una completa sorpresa que estuviera aquí, no interrumpes nada así que no debes preocuparte de nada, pero ya debo retirarme- Supongo que ellas también querían la privacidad necesaria para hablar.

-Es un alivio, en serio si hubiera sabido que estaban hablando no hubiera llegado de imprevisto- Ya no tenía importancia agradezco que llegara así ya podía irme sin ningún problema.

-Enserio no hay ningún problema, bueno como había dicho me retiro, nos vemos luego- Y enseguida salí de ahí, vaya que ellas tenían que hablar mucho, seguro Marlene le diría todo solo espero que no le diga más de lo necesario.

¿Estoy arriesgándome más de lo necesario? Posiblemente si pero no sé por alguna extraña razón me gusta estar haciendo esto, aunque eso signifique arriesgarme de un modo demasiado excesivo pero para mí iba bien aunque claro debía tener el control de esto en todo momento.

-Te estaba buscando pensé en todos los lugares en los que podías estar pero jamás me imagine encontrarte aquí- Si yo tampoco me imagine estar aquí pero ya no había vuelta atrás en absoluto.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo estoy aquí tengo que arreglar la situación, no podía dejarla como se quedó- Y quedo casi igual solo algo cambio.

-Supongo que terminaste todo esto ¿No? Porque es lo mejor que puedes haber hecho- Si seguro que lo seria pero de ninguna manera lo hice, al contrario si eso había acabado lo volví a comenzar.

-Al contrario me asegure de que no acabara ¿Por qué tienes tanto problema con que esto continúe? No entiendo la actitud de ninguno de los dos- Se que tenían miedo de que se saliera de control pero no debían actuar así.

-Rico y yo solo actuamos como creemos prudente, no nos hace nada de gracia que te arriesgues de ese modo digo es tu vida pero no con ella- ¿Qué había de malo en ella? Sé que no sabía nada de ella pero eso cambiaria.

-No hemos encontrado nada malo con ella, no veo porque no puedo continuar con esto como tú dices es mi vida y a mí no me molesta para nada continuar así que a ustedes tampoco debería molestarles- Ya no parecía que solo fuera el miedo parecía que era otra cosa.

-Te he dado cosas que prueban que ella no es de fiar pero si no me quieres creer es tu problema, solo te digo que cuando veas que ella oculta algo malo espero puedas controlar la situación- Claro que podría controlarla.

-Dudas de mi pero olvidas que ya lo he hecho antes, no tienen por qué preocuparse les aseguro que tengo todo bajo control y hasta el final tendré el control de esto- No había razón para dudar de mí.

-Eso dijiste la última vez ¿Recuerdas? Nosotros ignoramos lo que estaba pasando y cuando quisimos hacer algo fue realmente tarde, no queremos que vuelva a suceder dime algo ¿Tu si?- Claro que no, pero ahora sería diferente.

-Claro que no, no lo olvido y precisamente por eso es que esta vez será diferente sé lo que no debo hacer además sé que estarán demasiado al pendiente de lo que haga- No hay forma de que suceda lo mismo.

-Desde luego que estaremos demasiado al pendiente no podemos dejar que pase lo mismo puede que ya no tengamos tanta suerte como la última vez- Sé que una segunda vez ya no sería normal.

-Ni de broma dejaré que vuelva a pasar se lo que puede pasarnos si alguien llega a sospechar por esa misma razón este no es un lugar para poder hablar de ello- Una de ellas podía vernos quizás oír algo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sepa que ocultas algo muy peligroso? Yo también lo tendría más cuando no sé si esa persona es de fiar, yo ya termine con esto Skipper solo quería ver si reaccionabas pero me equivoque- Tengo el mismo miedo que él, pero tiene razón aun no confió para nada en ella y jamás lo haré.

-Los cuatro tenemos miedo de que alguien más se entere, claro que jamás confiare en ella sabes muy bien que solo confió en ustedes, lo haré con precaución pensé que ya lo habíamos acordado- Pero volvió a insistirme que lo dejara.

-No teníamos ningún miedo todo estaba tranquilo pero ella apareció junto con los miedos y las inseguridades, no confiabas en nosotros hasta que eso paso fue cuando confiaste pero antes éramos unos extraños en tu vida, si dejaré que hagas lo que quieras quien pierde más eres tu- De hecho quien perdía más eran ellos.

-Ustedes hacen que eso aparezca solo deben dejar de pensar en eso, lo sé pero deben entenderme porque no lo hacía, estas mintiendo piénsalo ¿Quién pierde más en esto? Solo ustedes- No pueden culparme de sus miedos.

-No pensamos en eso pero es inevitable no hacerlo con una amenaza en puerta, no entendemos porque lo hacías hasta ahora jamás nos has dicho y sé que jamás nos lo dirás, no tu eres quien debe pensarlo Skipper- Era lo malo de discutir con un tenia él siempre tendría la razón.

-No es una amenaza no podemos decirlo hasta no estar seguros, llegara el día en que se los diga de verdad, sé que si yo tengo más que perder pero al final todos saldremos perdiendo- Ya dejemos de un lado quien pierde más.

-Pensabas que éramos una amenaza, estuvimos juntos en incontables misiones y no confiabas en nosotros pero ella que apenas la conoces…espero sepas lo que estás haciendo- Ya no tenía caso discutir más, no podíamos pelearnos.

-Sé que no he sido muy justo, no te pido que confíes en mí solo que no me des la espalda se lo que hago créeme en cuanto vea que no puedo con ello lo terminaré lo antes posible- Si eso lo mantenía tranquilo lo haría.

-Jamás lo haría, es solo que no quiero que las cosas salgan mal y perder todo lo que hemos logrado, espero que enserio lo hagas confió en ti- Ahora solo quedaba Rico, debía convencerlo de que todo estaba bien.

-Necesito su apoyo en esto solo podre hacerlo si están conmigo pero si están en contra solo lo creo imposible, Cabo me apoya ¿Por qué ustedes no?- Era claro que Cabo entendía mejor la situación.

-No estamos en tu contra Skipper pero sé que algo en ella no está bien, pero debes abrir los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde solo ten cuidado con ella- Lo tendría sé que hay algo extraño en ella.

-Yo también lo sé por eso te digo que no te preocupes, esto está bajo control te lo aseguro no hay modo de que ella pueda siquiera ganar esto- Solo tenía que seguir así sé que pronto seria yo quien tuviera el control en todo esto.

 **Nota de la autora: Como ven cada vez se sabe más de lo que ha pasado pero aún sigue siendo un misterio, quise poner mas pero hasta ahí llego mi mente como dije enserio me bloquee no sabía cómo continuar estuve todo el fin se semana solo mirando el monitor espero no vuelva a suceder, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Hola, no te preocupes yo más que nada sé que la escuela a veces se pone muy pesada y es difícil, bueno de hecho si es una amenaza, yo ya más o menos sé cuándo lo pasan, solo cuando de repente cambian el horario, pero normalmente siempre lo veo, saludos.**

 **Rocio Daiana473: Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, tengo muchas más ideas esto no acabara, aquí sin más preámbulo al capítulo espero tu idea allá sido similar a esto que leíste, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Advertencia

Hola mis queridos lectores si lo sé, no subí capítulo el jueves ese día tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela y cuando llegue me dedique a hacer tarea y todo menos terminar el capítulo pues no alcance a subirlo pero ya adelante bastante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 15: Advertencia.**

¿En que habíamos quedado? Creo que solo en tratar de conocernos mejor para tratar de que esto fuera un gran desastre, pero ahora entraba en un gran problema ¿Qué debía decirle? Era obvio que él también me preguntaría cosas seguro sus dudas serían mayores a las mías, no creo poder con eso.

-No entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa, solo debes responder a todo lo que te pregunte y es todo- Ese era el principal problema, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Lo estoy porque no sé qué decirle cuando empiece a preguntar porque créeme que me preguntara todo acerca de mi vida- Y eso es lo que menos quería responder.

-Solo tienes que decirle todo sobre ti no es nada difícil hacerlo- No podía hacerlo si le decía quién era sabría lo que en verdad quería de él.

-Que buena idea ¿Porque no de una vez le digo que es lo que en verdad quiere se él? Obviamente no puedo decirle quien soy porque lo sabrá todo- Y no pienso arriesgarme a que eso suceda, no lo permitiré.

-Claro que no, digo que le digas exactamente tu vida sino que le digas la verdad pero no como tal, no te hagas ver como la mala sino todo lo contrario- ¿Debía decirle solo lo bueno de mi vida? No hay nada.

-No puedo decirle solo lo bueno porque no hay nada, aunque sea poco lo bueno no hay manera en que le diga nada de mi así que estoy en serios problemas- Esto está muy mal, ahora estoy atrapada.

-Sorprendentemente él fue honesto contigo pienso que deberías serlo tú también aunque sea solo un poco, no le cuentes todo ni lo que en verdad paso solo trata de ser lo más honesta posible eso funcionara- ¿Cómo saber que funcionara?

-No sé si eso funcionara, creo que lo mejor será inventarme un buen pasado algo que pueda contarte muy bien, con eso podre avanzar- Pero tenía que ser algo realmente bueno si quería que funcionara.

-No funcionara, Skipper es realmente bueno en leer a la gente notará que mientes sobre tu pasado y solo quedarás muy mal delante de él, debes de tener algo de verdad en tu historia para que te crea- ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-¿Cómo sabes que Skipper me descubrirá? Sé que fuiste su amiga pero no puedes saber que descubrirá que miento- Nadie podía saberlo ¿Verdad?

-Cuando conocí a Skipper sucedió que no le conté mi verdadera historia al principio no quería que supiera lo que pasaba pero él supo que no decía la verdad trate de reparar eso contándole más mentiras pero jamás me creyó hasta que le conté la verdad- Pero yo sabía mentir demasiado bien.

-No creo que eso me suceda a mi sabes que se mentir no creo que pueda saber cuándo le mienta sobre mi historia- Así que no tenía que contarle ni una pizca de verdad.

-Se lo buena que eres mintiendo pero también se lo bueno que es él por eso te digo que debes decirle gran parte de la verdad o eso no va a funcionar, no te debes arriesgar menos cuando dices que sus amigos van tras de ti- Pero no sé qué decirle es tan difícil escoger solo unos pedazos de todo eso.

-La parte que más me preocupa es la de no saber que contarle, que cosas podría decirle sé que todo es malo pero no se cual es menos peor- Todo lo mío era malo mayor parte por hacer esto que hago.

-Sé que no tienes muchas opciones para poder contarle lo que quisieras, pero sé que podrás entre todo eso contarle algo- Pero seguro quería saber mucho sobre mí y no sé si pueda lograrlo.

-No podré hacerlo esto nos está dando demasiados problemas, quedamos en vernos otro día sé que será muy pronto así que tendré tiempo para pensar que decirle pero no creo poder estar lista para el momento- No sé si lo logre solo sé que necesitaré sacar algo bueno.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo ¿Cuándo algo te ha detenido? Esto solo es un obstáculo más debes de ser en verdad muy fuerte, pero sé que al final lo lograras- Si nada me ha detenido pero esta vez no es nada con lo que me haya enfrentado.

-No estoy tan segura esta vez es demasiado contra lo que tengo que batallar, jamás había estado en algo como esto- Tal vez lo mejor será retirarme ahora que puedo.

-¿Te rendirás ahora? Tal vez no lo parezca pero haz llegado demasiado lejos no puede dar marcha atrás sé que tu situación es difícil pero si te rindes, ellos ganarán- Tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras pero no sé porque no quería seguir esto había algo que me decía que parara.

-Es que no es nada de eso o no lo sé quiero continuar esto puede cambiarme la vida claro que quiero sin embargo algo que dice que no lo haga que debo detenerme ahora o algo peor pasara- Esa sensación me lo decía y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Tienes esas sensación de nuevo? Te diría que la ignoraras pero la última vez que lo hiciste algo malo sucedió así que ¿Desistirás?- Algo me decía que debía hacerlo por el bien mío pero no quería hacerlo quería pensar que todo saldrá bien.

-Si de nuevo la tengo, en verdad siento que de continuar así muchos saldremos lastimados pero a la vez quiero ignorarla quiero seguir, no sé qué hacer esto es tan confuso- ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Te entiendo, pero creo que debes decirlo ya, estas muy lejos pero aun puedes dar marcha atrás después de esto no podrás hacerlo por más que lo intentes ¿Qué decides?

* * *

Esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos sé que no lo tiene para nada controlado es más que obvio, se está dejando llevar demasiado y cuando sea tarde ¿Quién tendrá que arreglar todo de nuevo? Nosotros como siempre pero ya no podíamos permitir esto, pero antes había que arreglar un asunto antes.

-Hola Kowalski no me dijo Cabo que ibas a venir, por favor pasa- No claro que no le dijo porque ni siquiera sabía que vendría.

-Descuida Cabo tampoco sabía que vendría, tengo que hablar algo rápido con él no tardare- Esperaba no hacerlo, solo debía advertirle.

-Claro, siéntete como en tu casa enseguida le llamo- Ahora solo a esperar a que Cabo venga para aclarar algunas cosas con él.

-¿Kowalski? No te esperaba pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana ¿Sucede algo?- Claro que sucede algo Cabo, sabes bien de que hablo.

-Si Cabo, sucede que quedamos en algo pero no lo has respetado y le has estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Skipper sobre eso- Así seguirá sin que lo podamos detener.

-Yo solo… solo intentaba aligerar un poco las cosas, no quiero que tome una mala decisión solo porque tú y Rico así lo quieren, no le metí ideas en su contra solo que decidiera lo que decidiera yo lo apoyaría- Sé que no es así.

-¿Crees que puedes mentirme? No fue lo único que le dijiste sé que hay algo más, pero ya no importa el daño ya está hecho, si esto inicia mal será tu problema pero nosotros no permitiremos que lo arruines- Ella ya tenía a Skipper donde lo quería.

-¿A qué te refieres? Solo quise darle mi apoyo, ustedes no pueden decir por él es lo que ustedes están haciendo mal, no quise que Skipper se sintiera pensionado por sus comentarios- Solo queríamos que se alejará de ella.

-Me refiero a que felicidades Skipper fue corriendo a sus pies, no hiciste solo eso nosotros también le dábamos nuestro apoyo pero tú no te conformaste con eso tuviste que pisotearnos ¿No?- Esta vez por desgracia él gano.

-Si lo hizo fue su elección yo no le dije que hiciera eso, jamás les haría eso solo hable con él fue todo no pase por encima de ninguno de ustedes- ¿Cree que no sé lo que hace? ¡Se equivoca!

-Siempre fuiste así, eras experto en las emociones sabias distinguirlas y entenderlas sobre todo manipularnos con eso, ahora lo haces ¿Crees que somos tan tontos para no darnos cuenta?- Él lo hacía y no podía negármelo.

-¡No hago eso! Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré solo quiero que tome la decisión correcta, solo lo ayude como te ayude a ti- Esto es muy diferente.

-No es lo mismo Cabo, deberías saberlo muy bien no había prueba alguna ni indicios de algo malo en ella así que no puedes comparar ambos casos, mientras que Marlene seguro esconde algo- Todo lo que Skipper decía no podía ser coincidencia.

-No comparó nada, solo digo que intento ayudar a Skipper tal y como lo hice contigo o con Rico porque son mis amigos, sabes que puedo hundirlos a los tres pero no lo hago porque son como mi familia- Lo éramos pero si seguía, diría lo contrario.

-Si quieres que esta familia siga unida, deberías dejar de hacer lo que haces porque enserio puede terminar de la peor manera, solo es un pequeño consejo Cabo- Espero que lo tome porque si no Rico y yo estaremos en un callejón sin salida.

-Eso es lo que más quiero, no intervendré más pero si Skipper me pide ayuda no puedo negarme espero no te moleste eso también- No puedo hacer nada contra eso ¿Verdad?

-Si necesita tu ayuda hazlo pero no ayudes de más suficiente tenemos con ella, solo espero que cuando veas lo que realmente es no sea demasiado tarde- Espero podamos detenerla antes de que lo haga.

-No pasara, puedo estar seguro de eso- Si él quería creer eso bueno, ya me canse de repetirlo lo contrario pero allá él.

-Como quieras Cabo, nos vemos mañana como acordamos solo quise aclarar esto contigo, hasta mañana- Enseguida me fui de ahí, si Cabo quería eso está bien solo que cuando pierda espero los daño no sean muchos.

…

-Últimamente sales demasiado más que cuando trabajabas ¿Sucede algo que deba saber?- No debes saber nada de esto, jamás deberás saberlo.

-Lo sé, pero no sucede nada solo quedamos tenemos aún cosas que arreglar aunque nos den descanso- Si sé que he salidos bastante tendré que dejar de hacerlo si no quiero que sospeche.

-No sé por qué se reúnen tanto, no creo que haya necesidad de hacer eso pero si tú estás de acuerdo puedes hacerlo- ¿Oigo reproche en su voz?

-Solo los veré mañana como quedamos, dejaremos todo en claro y te prometo que estaré más tiempo aquí contigo- Pero tampoco podría descuidar el otro asunto podría tomar ventaja de ello.

-No tengo ningún problema en que los veas solo me pareció extraño que siempre estés ahí con ellos, más que siempre estas al pendiente de lo que hacen- Tenía que hacerlo, ellos tomaban todo tan a la ligera que la verdad me sorprenden.

-De verdad solo dejaremos las cosas claras mañana y estaré aquí, bueno tengo que estarlo sabes cómo son ellos no me puedo distraer ni un segundo- Porque si no pasa que hacen un total desastre.

-Está bien, tenía planes para mañana me alegra no tener que cancelarlos, pero sabes no puedes estarlos cuidado todo el tiempo, deja que cometan sus errores- Claro deje que eso pasara y ahora te oculto un gran secreto.

-Haremos lo que sea que quieras hacer, sin interrupciones lo prometo, los dejaré, tranquila solo me preocupó por ellos como ellos por mí, pero te aseguro que todo está bien- Eso quería creer que todo estaba bien pero lo cierto es que está mal, debemos evitar que eso se sepa, haremos lo que sea para evitarlo.

 **Nota de la autora: Ahora Marlene es la que duda de continuar o no ¿Qué creen que haga? ¿Creen que tome la decisión correcta? Como vemos Kowalski no piensa rendirse ¿Lograra describir a Marlene a tiempo? Está tomando un rumbo diferente la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, no te preocupes, yo igual ando ocupada más porque comenzó la evaluación en la escuela, a mí me habían pasado antes pero no me duraban mucho y de repente me bloquee muchos días, no será una historia muy larga pero tampoco corta, así que saldrán más misterios, pero todos serán aclarados, me ha dado más tiempo de acomodarme pero la escuela sigue sin dejarme, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sé, me había pasado antes pero no había durado tanto como este, siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir esos momentos, obvio no dejaran que eso suceda, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 Frente a frente

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber subido capítulo el jueves pero tuve un problema personal en verdad serio que requirió de toda mi atención por lo que no me pude desocupar, aún sigo ocupándose de ese problema pero ya no me tiene tan atrapada y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 16: Frente a frente.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Parece que han pasado días pero solo han sido tres, no he sabido nada de ella ¿Deberías hacer algo yo? No sé, esto es tan confuso para mí que no sé qué debo hacer ¿Buscarla? ¿Esperar a que me busque? O solo olvidarme de todo esto, esta situación se me está saliendo un poco de control pero sin embargo continuaré esto hasta el final.

Esta decidido iré, no sé lo que haga que ella me evite de esta manera, hice todo bien ella pregunto lo que quería y yo se lo respondí quedamos en que iríamos muy lento no hice nada malo ¿Qué sucedió? No lo sé pero lo averiguare enseguida, iba saliendo apenas cuando me encontré con Doris.

-Justo venía a verte Skipper ¿Vas a algún lado? Porque enserio tengo que hablar contigo ahora- Iba a buscar a su amiga, quizás ella podía darme algunas respuestas sobre porque Marlene me ha evitado.

-De hecho justo iba a buscar a tu amiga, pero puedo posponerlo unos minutos para poder conversar contigo- Si quería decirme algo esperaba que fuera en verdad importante odiaba perder el tiempo.

-Pues te ahorre el viaje ella está ocupada por el momento, pero en cuanto pueda te buscara ¿Tan impaciente estabas por no saber de ella?- ¿Ocupada en qué? Sé que ella no me lo diría.

-Tengo mucha suerte en que lo hicieras pero no, solo me parece extraño ¿Sabes? Tu amiga tiene la costumbre de huir cuando las cosas avanzan gracias a eso avanzamos un paso pero retrocedemos dos- Y eso no podía continuar.

-Bueno cualquier chica tiene sus dudas cuando conoce a un chico ¿No te a pasado ti? La paciencia es una virtud Skipper- Si, pero ninguna chica actúa como ella lo hace eso comienza a ser sospechoso.

-Tu amiga parece tener muchas dudas no entiendo porque conteste todo lo que quería mira si ella no quiere continuar esto será mejor que me lo diga para evitar que pierda mi tiempo, por desgracia es una virtud de la cual carezco- Si ella están jugando yo no sería parte de eso.

-¿Cómo sabe ella que no le mientes? Escucha tiene razones para tener sus dudas sabes muy bien porque, no creas que le he dicho cosas en tu contra pero no puedo contestar cosas que no se, nos separamos por mucho tiempo- Si y en ese periodo fue donde todo ocurrió.

-Si ella quiere creerme o no es su problema yo hice mi parte al contarle todo lo que me pidió, sé que nos separamos y muchas cosas cambiaron se empezó a decir demasiado pero te aseguro que no es nada malo- Ella tenía que creerme.

-No puedes pedir confianza cuando tu no lo haces, sé que no confías en nadie solo en ellos tres y eso es mucho para ti, esta confundida necesita pensarlo demasiado ella siente que se está arriesgando demasiado- ¿Y yo no?

-Yo también me estoy arriesgando, hay algo en ella que no me gusta, todos me dicen que me aleje de ella que solo traerá problemas pero sigo ahí intentando algo con ella- Y aun continuo ahí.

-¿Por qué no lo haces Skipper? Si tanto te estas arriesgando y tanto estas quejándote de que ella no se decide ¿Por qué no empezar tú? Solo debes alejarte de ella y listo pero ¿Por qué no lo haces?- ¿Por qué no lo hago? ¿Qué le digo?

-Por la misma razón que tú no lo olvidas, debes entender que uno puede esperar un tiempo pero no para siempre, mi paciencia es poca lo sabes muy bien así que si esto acaba aquí que acabe- Yo no estaba jugando no había más oportunidades.

-No claro que no eres incapaz de eso lo sé muy bien Skipper, no puedes hablar de eso no seas más hipócrita de lo que eres pregúntate realmente ¿Quieres que acabe algo que apenas comenzó? Aún están a tiempo de terminarlo- Si aún había tiempo pero diablos no quería que acabara.

-Tienes razón dejaré de ser tan hipócrita como siempre lo soy, no es lo mismo pero es algo semejante aunque claro ahora es totalmente diferente, te responderé de una buena vez no, no quiero que acabe ¿Pero qué debo hacer? Tu amiga no me da muchas alternativas- Y sin respuestas yo no podía hacer mucho por ella.

-Desde luego, tengo que ver cosas de lejos pero sé que todo está bien, en cambio tú no sé qué paso con eso puede que jamás lo sepa Skipper pero asegúrate de no cometer los mismos errores, te lo dará solo dale más tiempo se un poco más paciente- Puede serlo un poco aunque sea un poco.

-Lo seré más de lo que lo he sido en toda mi vida, pero que no tarde tanto porque estoy haciendo demasiado esfuerzo, no lo haré creerme cometer los mismo errores no es lo mío, eso espero porque si ella se niega yo no podré hacer mucho por ella- Así que ahora todo depende de ella.

-Bien creo que todo quedo claro, espero no haya malos entendidos porque son lo peor de este mundo, me retiro tendrás mucho que pensar me imagino, hasta luego- Pero cuando dio media vuelta nos dimos cuenta de quién nos había estado observando.

-Kowalski que grata sorpresa no te esperaba, no te he visto en estos días pensaba que estabas muy ocupado- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí? Y lo mejor ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado?

-La verdadera sorpresa me la lleve yo, lo se pensé en venir a que me contaras algunas cosas ya que si he estado fuera estos últimos días y quise venir a ver que todo estuviera en orden- Como siempre al tanto de todo.

-Como siempre al tanto de todo este asunto pero descuida todo está en orden más ahora que Doria me hizo el favor de aclararme algunas cosas pero ya todo está bien- O bueno estaba todo bien.

-Skipper podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos solos tengo algunas cosas que decirle- No fue ni una pregunta fue una orden, que me gustaría cumplir.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, Kowalski te espero adentro para que hablemos con más calma- Me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver en que terminaba todo este asunto pero supongo que ya me enteraría.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuve cara a cara? No lo recuerdo pero fue hace mucho tiempo y en circunstancias totalmente diferentes ahora tenía que hacerle frente porque sabía muy bien lo que planeaba, al menos tenía cierta idea y debía ser fuerte porque él lo era y mucho.

-Sabes m sorprendió mucho verlos ¿Hace cuánto que no estaban así? Cuando alguna vez fueron buenos amigos- Se notaba en verdad su sarcasmo.

-Si pero se arruinó por un cretino que en cuanto cruzó la primera chica se fue tras de ella porque no soporto el rechazo de quien en verdad quería y quiere- Enseguida comenzó a reír ¿Lo ves? Yo también se jugar.

-Se nota que no sabes nada de eso, no fui tras de ella ocurrió sin darme cuenta y no te imaginas cuan feliz me siento de eso, ¿Querer aun? Debe ser una broma ese amor lo mato la misma persona- Se muy bien que el amor que sentía por mi ahora era odio.

-No sé mucho de eso porque cuando menos me di cuenta ya le habías pedido matrimonio ¿Tenias miedo de que se fuera y decidiste atarla a ti? No hay duda sigues siendo el mismo- No sé qué ganaba con esto pero solo decía lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Hay muchas formas de atar a una persona y creerme ese no es mi caso, no necesito atar a nadie puedes estar segura de eso, te equivocas no soy el mismo de antes- ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en un tiempo?

-Estoy segura de que es perfectamente tu caso, necesitas sentirte seguro para poder seguir de lo contrario te detienes, ninguno de ustedes lo es pero ninguna persona cambia tanto- Él no podía haberlo hecho.

-Puedes apostar lo que quieras de todas maneras terminarás perdiendo, no me detengo pero jamás doy pasos en falso aprendí mi lección al hacerlo, créeme cuando te hacen daño una persona cambia totalmente- ¿Me estaba culpando?

-Puedo entender que me estas culpando de que hayas cambiado, pero no creo haber tenido la culpa en eso, te deje las cosas claras desde el inicio no puedes decir lo contrario- Así que no puede culparme por ello.

-Tienes razón no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa la tuve yo siempre supe lo que pasaría si intentaba acercarme a ti pero no hice caso y paso lo que paso, no dejaré que eso pase con él- Marlene me había contado que ellos tres no la querían cerca.

-Se lo que pretendes Kowalski pero ella no esta sola y por si no lo has notado ya tiene a Skipper de su lado así que te será más difícil hacer lo que sea que intentas suerte con eso- Él podía ser el más peligroso de los cuatro.

-Pueden tener a todo mundo de su lado pero nada evitara que intente algo a la menor sospecha, escucha muy bien dile a tu amiga que tiene que tener mucho cuidado, como te dije cambie y no quieres verme en acción- ¿Creía que con eso podía intimidarme?

-¿Intentabas darme miedo? Porque no lo conseguiste, jamás te tendré miedo y desde luego ella no debe cuidarse quienes deben cuidarse son ustedes- Porque enserio ella no se dejaría por nadie.

-No intento darte miedo es lo que menos me interesa solo quiero que ella salga de nuestras vidas, si no lo logras tu créeme que cuando yo haga algo ya será demasiado tarde, piénsalo- ¿A qué se refería?

-Te advierto una sola cosa Kowalski, tu intentas hacerle algo lo más insignificante que sea y en serio yo tampoco tendré piedad de ti y apuesto que será muy tarde- Si él quería que esto fuera así, lo seria.

-¿Me amenazas a mí? Sé que tienes una habilidad para engañar pero tengo algo mejor que tú, no dudes que lo utilice se lo que planean pero no tienen ni idea en lo que se está metiendo y ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás- Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Skipper ¿Eso era todo?

-Yo no amenazó, solo digo lo que pasara si continuas así, vaya tienes razón ya no eres el mismo puedo decir que los demás están muy por debajo de tu nuevo yo- ¿Dónde quedo el chico del que me enamore?

-Igual yo, claro que no soy el mismo la situación me hizo cambiar pero créeme yo no soy el peor de los cuatro hay alguien mucho peor que yo, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasara espero que logren darse cuenta antes de que… hasta pronto Doris- Y sin más se metió a la casa.

Sentí que todo el aire que me faltaba regresaba a mí, volver a tenerlo frente a frente para hablar conmigo solo me hizo darme cuenta de que aún lo quiero, pero no puedo dejar que los sentimientos me ganen está de por medio algo muy importante pero por ahora él en verdad sería un problema.

¿Por qué sería un problema? Fácil, como lo vi ahora él era frio, calculador y sobre todo dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiere, pero yo tampoco me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, debía anteponer esto que a mis sentimientos después de todo él tiene a alguien más, ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Tendrás la peor parte de mí.

 **Nota de la autora: Ya tocaba ver lo que Doris pensaba de esto, más adelante haré saber qué es lo que ha ido ocurriendo, me refiero a como comenzó la amistad de Skipper y Doris, como termino lo que ocurrió con Kowalski y un poco del gran secreto pero solo un poco, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, mi escuela como ya casi termina la evaluación ya no estoy tan metida en eso, pero ahora fue un problema personal del cual tuve que estar pendiente, pronto sabrás un poco de lo que paso, sé que no se ve bien la relación y se pondrá peor pero así es la idea que tengo, pronto también haré saber eso al final de la historia no deben quedar dudas, ahora mucho más que pensar lo siento pero así es este tipo de género, pensar y pensar, yo creo que después de esto ya no tendré ningún problema en publicar, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Sabe que debe decirlo pero si lo hace se enterara de toda la verdad y ya no podrá seguir, eso lo sé muy bien más que nadie, como siempre Cabo solo quiere ayudar, pero ellos saben que si eso sigue se descubrirá su secreto y sería terrible para ellos, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Él es el más peligroso

Hola mis queridos lectores esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesante y poco a poco iré dando más detalles al respecto, como dije al principio algunos personajes les cambie un poco la personalidad para acomodarla a la idea que tenía y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 17: Él es el más peligroso.**

Sin lugar a dudas me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver qué sucedería entre ellos dos, nunca termino bien su "relación" es increíble cómo se puede pasar fácilmente del amor al odio en un instante ellos son el mejor ejemplo, en verdad quería ver que sucedía pero tenía que conformarme con lo poco que de seguro me diría Kowalski.

-Tardaste un poco ¿Tantas cosas tenían que decirse?- Nunca se lo dijeron la situación no lo dejo, pero como las cosas terminaron era preferible que no dijeran nada ya estaba muy mal como para empeorarla.

-Tarde lo necesario, no dijimos mucho solo me reclamo cosas sin importancia y me amenazó eso es todo- ¿Cree que me quedaré con eso? Él quiere saber todo lo que suceda con Marlene pues yo quiero saber todo lo que suceda con ella.

-Pues adelante dime ¿Qué fue todo lo que se dijeron? Porque sé que no fue mucho pero sé que en realidad fue bastante- Así que no me podía evadir él sabía que eso sería imposible.

-Reitero, no fue nada importante, técnicamente me echó en cara que me casara con Stacy después solo empezó a decirme que así no era yo antes y tuve que dejarle en claro que obviamente ya no lo soy- ¿Ahora se molestan por eso?

-Siempre le gusta decir las cosas fuera de tiempo pero no puedo creer que te dijera eso, pensé que ya habíamos cerrado ese capítulo- Ella me dijo que él podía hacer lo que quiera que era su vida y ahora esto.

-No me lo dijo como tal solo dijo que fui tras la primera chica que cruzó por mi camino y que me case solamente para asegurarme que no se fuera de mi lado, hasta llego a insinuar que aun la quiero- Doris estaba mal, tendría que hablar con ella.

-Esto no me lo esperaba entiendo que te dijera que te casaste solo por eso pero lo último no lo entiendo, pero una cosa ¿Ya no la quieres?- En verdad lo veía muy enamorado de Doris se notaba demasiado y ¿Eso se acabó?

-Se los dije el día que intente salir con Stacy se los dije cuando la relación empezó y se los dije el día que me case ahora te lo digo que la volví a ver estuve frente a frente con ella ¡No la quiero!- Es sorprendente como la dejo de querer.

-Cálmate solo no se pensé que al verla tenerla así de cerca podrías darte cuenta de que tal vez solo tal vez aun la quieres pero si tu estas seguro de eso, te creo por cierto mencionaste que te amenazó ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto con qué lo amenazó.

-Parece que pensaste mal, ahora me doy cuenta que todo ese amor que le tenía ella lo mato, solo le dije que su amiga se fuera con cuidado contigo no quería ninguna sorpresa tal como ella- ¿Y por eso lo amenazó?

-¿Solo por decirle eso te amenazó? No se cómo se lo dijiste pero estoy seguro que fue eso lo que hizo que simplemente te amenazara- Algo no me estaba diciendo quería saber qué.

-Al parecer a Marlene no le caigo nada bien, no la culpó el sentimiento es mutuo pero Doris me advirtió que no intentara nada, yo le deje en claro que tú me lo habías dicho desde antes y no intentaría nada sin tu consentimiento- A lo mejor por eso Marlene no se ha acercado.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno al parecer tendré que arreglar esta situación, gracias por decirme todo eso ya veré que hago porque en este momento estoy muy perdido- Ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Siempre lo haría Skipper no te preocupes sé que pronto sabrás que hacer y sea lo que sea ten por seguro que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, tomate todo con calma- Es lo que haría, si quería tomar una buena decisión.

-Lo haré en verdad quiero tomar la decisión más correcta y no me arriesgaré a nada esta vez tomare todo muy bien- Esta vez debía asegurarme que todo saliera bien.

-Hay algo que aún me inquieta demasiado, espero que quien lleve el control de todo esto seas tú porque Doris me dijo que Marlene se siente segura de mí porque te tiene a ti, no quiero que esto te supere de ningún modo- Ella no me tenía de ningún modo, jamás me tendría.

-No te preocupes de ningún modo por eso, cree que me tiene de algún modo pero se equivoca yo soy quien tendré el control de todo esto me aseguraré de ello, ella no podrá jamás con esto- Si creía que ganaría que equivocada estaba.

-Me quedo más tranquilo con eso, solo te lo digo porque en verdad no quiero que se repita de nuevo solo pasaba para hablar de ya sabes pero con todo esto ya no pude y llego tarde con Stacy ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?- Claro ya ni lo discutimos, debíamos hacer esto siempre para evitar que alguien supiera.

-Claro yo te aviso no tardaremos mucho tiempo en discutirlo ya que eso no se puede posponer mucho tiempo, pero corre que ella no es muy paciente que digamos y gracias de nuevo por todo- Ahora sí que tenía cosas que pensar ahora la entendía.

-Estaré esperando pero descuida no creo que debamos esperar mucho tiempo, si no me doy prisa en verdad llegare tarde y no quiero problemas al contrario gracias a ti Skipper por escuchar, hasta luego- Kowalski y yo nos despedimos después de eso él se fue enseguida.

Entonces ella piensa que me tiene bajo control, se siente segura teniéndome de su lado ¿No? Eso haré fingiré que estoy de su lado ella pensara que todo está bajo control pero sin darse cuenta quien tenga todo dominado seré yo, si ella quiere que esto sea así así será.

* * *

-¿Hiciste qué? No puedo creer que fuera a hablar con Skipper, debía ser yo quien hablara con él no tú- Pero ya lo había hecho ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Pero sé que lo correcto es que lo hiciera yo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Sé que debiste hacerlo tu pero simplemente no veía que lo hicieras sigues esperando a que algo pase pero mientras tu esperas él se cansa de hecho cuando fui a hablar con él me dijo que iba a hablar contigo- No puede ser, sé que estoy dejando pasar demasiado tiempo.

-Sé que estoy desperdiciando tiempo que debería hacer esto rápido pero te digo una parte de mi quiere terminar esto, sé que él quiere hacer esto ya pero no sé si yo también quiero hacerlo- Y es por eso que no lo he buscado.

-No debes presionarte le dije que no debía hacerlo que esperará, que pronto lo verías pero siempre y cuando sea paciente, tu tampoco debes esperar demasiado- Esta bien ya veré mañana que hago pero seguro es mañana.

-En vista de todo esto parece que mañana tendré mi decisión, no puedo seguir retrasando todo esto porque solo podría empeorar todo esto- Y si quería seguir adelante no podría porque sería demasiado tarde.

-Está bien pero ahora en verdad creo que si decides continuar deberás tener enserio cuidado, sé que antes tú me dijiste y pensé que exagerabas un poco pero ahora necesito que vayas con cuidado- ¿Por qué de repente me decía esto?

-¿Hay algo que se te olvido decirme? Porque no creo que solo de repente se te ocurrió preocuparte de este modo por mi sé que algo más sucedió- Y quería saber fuera lo que fuera.

-Bueno cuando terminaba de hablar con Skipper llego Kowalski y pues hablamos al principio solo fue de nosotros de lo que nos había pasado pero en un momento el me advirtió que no intentaras nada en contra de Skipper- Sabia que él no me quería ni él ni los demás.

-¡Lo ves! Ellos no me quieren cerca de Skipper sé que dije que les haría frente pero ya no estoy tan segura de eso, siento que en verdad podían ser peligrosos digo están entrenados en todo eso- Aunque yo tenía experiencia no creo que ayudara mucho contra ellos.

-Cuando me dijiste que ellos no te querían no me preocupe porque los conocía pero hoy me di cuenta que en verdad algo cambio al menos en Kowalski ya no es el mismo y creo que es de quien más debes tener cuidado- ¿En verdad cambio?

-Si tú los conocías tan bien como dices ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado? Y si es así ¿Por qué podría ser el más peligroso de ellos? Necesito que me digas todo solo así podré tomar una decisión- Quería saber de qué me debo cuidar.

-Bueno cambio en verdad ya no es el mismo ahora es frio incluso podría decir que egoísta, le interesa mucho Skipper pero sé que hay algo detrás de eso que le afecta a él y por eso está así- Si también siento que pasa eso.

-Estoy segura que tiene mucho que ver con lo que todos ocultan él piensa que de acercarme demasiado a Skipper ese secreto puede ser revelado y no quiere que suceda- Entonces todo esto lo hacía por miedo.

-Exacto es lo que sucede, pero en verdad cuídate de él es muy listo no dudes que intentara manipular de alguna manera a Skipper para conseguirlo no sé si lo haga pero puede hasta mentirle- Él tiene ventaja sobre eso.

-Pero no creo que Skipper le haga mucho caso puede que él le diga que se aleje y ahí esta puede que ni le haga caso entonces creo que tendré ventaja- No puede ser que Skipper le haga caso en todo.

-Puede que no pero intentara hacerlo, de los tres en quien más confía es en Kowalski entonces será difícil que no le crea sea lo que le diga, además debo decirte que es muy calculador y bastante listo- Y con la ayuda de sus amigos.

-Sí, es tan peligroso como dices además que tiene la ayuda de sus amigos no creo poder hacerles frente, si cambio mucho ¿Cómo sabes que no intentara hacer algo contra de mí?- Podría hacer cualquier cosa y que pareciera un accidente.

-Eso es algo que tengo duda, pero en serio no creo que haya cambiado de tal forma que sea capaz de lastimar a una persona, ellos entrenaron para proteger personas va en contra de todo lo que conocen- Pero no lo sé, la persona que ella describe no parece ser de esos.

-Como tú dices cambio quizás antes jamás hubiera lastimado a una persona pero ahora no lo sabes todo lo que dices de él solo describe a una mala persona para nada una persona que protege a otros- Esto sí que era malo.

-Pero siento que todo es culpa mía, yo le hice eso él no era para nada así todo lo contrario y cuando lo vi… quizás ahora también es culpa mía que estés en peligro de él porque yo lo hice así- No podía culparse.

-Nada dice que tienes la culpa, no sé qué paso entre ustedes no sé por qué dices que tú lo hiciste así pero no te culpes me estas ayudando más de lo que pedí y no sabes cómo agradezco eso- Sin ella estaría perdida.

-Pronto sabrás que fue lo que paso entre nosotros de verdad es solo que espero en verdad que no te suceda esto, enamorarse es algo muy hermoso pero cuando pierdes a la persona eso te destruye, lo destruí y ahora es así- Dudo en verdad que eso me pase a mí.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí en verdad dudo que eso me suceda pero no pienses así, no lo destruiste tus razones debiste tener para hacer lo que hiciste ¿Te digo algo? Continuaré con esto hasta el final- No me importa que pueda pasarme en el futuro solo sé que acabe donde acabe ahí estaré.

 **Nota de la autora: Si que cambie a Kowalski bastante de su personalidad original pero es así mi historia y debo acoplarlos, en el próximo capítulo sabrán una parte de la historia de Kowalski y Dores, no crean que es el único personaje que cambio verán que otro también, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Hay veces en que una persona quiere a otra sin importante nada, en este caso el que él este casado, como había dicho antes estoy mejorando mi método de escritura y estoy en la parte en la que no se debe poner quien narra pero si debe estar explícito, para que el lector sepa de quien trata, por suerte sí que pude con ello y aquí está el capítulo, dudo que vuelva a suceder de que no actualice el día correspondido, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sensaciones

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento en verdad no actualiza en toda la semana pasada pero vaya surgieron demasiadas cosas y cada vez que quería actualizar nunca podía ayer ya muy tarde arregle todo y bueno decidí subirlo hasta hoy en verdad perdón espero no pase de nuevo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 18: Sensaciones.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Ya había dejado pasar más tiempo del que debería, no puedo desconcentrarme de esto tengo una misión que lograr ¿Por qué deje perder tanto tiempo? Sé que mis dudas fueron las culpables que debí ignorarlas siempre tengo dudas sobre esto pero en esta ocasión fue demasiado diferente, pero se acabaron las dudas haré esto hasta el final sin importar lo que pueda suceder.

Toque su puerta, espere unos segundos pero nadie abrió ¿Estará afuera? No era un hombre demasiado ocupado así que debía estar pero al parecer nada, me di media vuelta para irme tal vez podría volver mañana pero antes de pensar otra cosa sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo haciendo que lo mirara, era él.

-Es agradable volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero ¿Cómo llego tan rápido hacia mí? No escuche como se acercaba.

-No ha sido demasiado tiempo como el que piensas pero si supongo que ha pasado algo de tiempo- Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que él aún no había soltado mi brazo.

-Lo ha sido para mí ya que perder el tiempo no es lo mío y la espera se me hizo eterna pero tienes toda la razón así que dime ¿Qué sucede?- ¿Debía suceder algo para que viniera a verlo?

-No tiene que suceder nada para que venga aquí, solo estoy aquí y es todo- Pero supongo que mis acciones le han dejado esa impresión de mí.

-Eso lo has demostrado las últimas veces pero si tú lo dices está bien te creo, pero aun así a algo se debe tu milagrosa visita- ¿Debía creerle que me creía? Claro que no él no confía en nadie.

-Sé que te he dejado una mala impresión de mí pero es porque en verdad me sentía confundida pero ya lo he pensado bien y en verdad te prometo que no huiré- Me enfrentaría a todo con la frente en alto sin dar marcha atrás.

-No me has dejado una mala impresión solo pensé que no volverías y no me dabas razones fue extraño no sabía que hacer pensé que cualquier acción mía solo te alejaría más- Seguro se sentía inseguro de lo que podía pasar.

-Sé que de pronto me aleje sin razón aparente pero necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar ya te lo había dicho antes, pero ahora puedes estar seguro de que no me alejare- No importa lo que suceda no lo haré.

-No sé si son solo palabras o en verdad lo sientes pero ya eso no importa entiendo tus razones desde luego fuiste clara desde el inicio así que te creo en todo- Era imposible que me creyera.

-No sé si yo deba creerte según tengo muy bien entendido no crees en nadie ¿Por qué creer en mí?- Eso significaba una sola cosa; ninguno debía confiar el uno en el otro jamás.

-Creí que estábamos avanzando pero bueno yo te preguntaría ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay alguna razón para no creerte? Vamos confio en ti- ¿Confía en mí? Eso es imposible sé que con mucho trabajo confiaba en sus amigos.

-No… no hay ninguna razón para no creerme pero me sorprende que confíes en mi nos conocemos en tan poco tiempo que no se aun si daba confiar en ti- Jamás confiaría en él eso era seguro pero tenía que pensar que sí.

-Entiendo que aun sea demasiado pronto por alguna extraña razón ya lo hago por eso te creo sin dudas, respeto mucho que no me tengas confianza aun después de todo eso se gana y lo haré- Nunca podrás, pero pensarás que sí.

-Si tú estas convencido de eso está bien es tu decisión pero como tú dices la confianza se debe ganar espero que lo logres en poco tiempo- Como debía ser debía apresurarme lo mayor posible.

-Estoy totalmente convencido de esto como lo estoy de que no me voy a arrepentir- Era su decisión, si quería confiar tan pronto en mi seria solamente su error.

-Si es así no tengo más que decirte, creo que ha quedado todo claro en verdad quería decirte todo esto porque no quiero que tengamos un mal inicio- No puedo darme el lujo de arruinar esto.

-Jamás tuvimos un mal inicio solo no estábamos realmente listos para todo esto pero creo que ahora está todo bien entre nosotros- Por el momento todo estaba calmado pero ¿Cuánto duraría todo eso?

-Perdona la pregunta pero ¿Listos para qué?- Esto estaba iniciando sin que supiéramos que éramos y que estábamos haciendo.

-No sé exactamente para que pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que estaremos listos para lo que venga- Parecía que ambos estábamos listo pero ¿Podíamos ser tan fuertes? No sé quién debía ser más fuerte.

-Estoy segura que venga lo que venga estaremos más que listos para ello, gracias por escucharme nos veremos después Skipper- Ya todo lo que quería lo había dicho ya no hay más seria mejor retirarme.

-¿Por qué no te quedas Marlene? Digo después de todo podemos hablar un rato ¿Qué dices?- Sí lo recuerdo muy bien pero no sé si quedarme seria lo correcto.

-No lo sé, debes estar un poco ocupado no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo por algo que luego podemos tratar- Sabia que debía estar el mayor tiempo posible con él pero no sé lo que pueda suceder.

-No tengo nada importante que hacer al contrario me evitas perder el tiempo sirve que me distraigo en algo, solo será rápido después de todo debo ganarme tu confianza- Quería saber más de mi recuerdo que se lo prometí y ahora lo haría.

-Está bien, aceptaré de nuevo tu invitación además que estarás ocupado y no te aburrirás- ¿Por qué acepte? Quería decirle que no, que tenía cosas que hacer o alguna otra excusa.

-Gracias por aceptar, de nuevo, por favor entra- Entre de nuevo a su casa ¿Cuántas veces había estado aquí? No tenía idea pero aun así seguía sintiéndome como una intrusa.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a quedarme un rato más- Supongo que debía tomar ventaja de todo esto algo bueno debía salir ahora.

Lo seguí de nuevo llegamos hasta la sala, es extraño era el único lugar de esta casa que conocía cuando la observaba me parecía algo grande para que él viviera aquí solo pero recuerdo que no siempre vivió solo.

-Por favor toma asiento, siéntete cómoda ¿Te ofrezco algo?- Seguro empezaría con las preguntas sobre mi vida, debía estar lista para todo lo que me preguntara.

-Solo un vaso con agua por favor y gracias- Skipper salió de la habitación sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo, esto cada vez me ponía más nerviosa ¿Cuándo antes había estado así?

-Ten, si necesitas o quieres alguna otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- Me dedico una sonrisa por pocos segundos después tomo asiento justo enfrente de mí, aquí vamos.

-Claro gracias por ser tan amable- Tome un gran sorbo y deje el vaso en la mesa que estaba enfrente era lo único que nos separaba esperaba que dijera algo mas pero solo se quedó callado con la mirada perdida.

-Pareces algo distraído Skipper ¿Todo está bien?- Era como si algo lo inquietara fue tan rápido su cambio parecía tan tranquilo y ahora así ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Lo siento solo estaba pensando en algo, a veces recuerdo cosas del pasado te lo digo por si me vuelve a suceder pero cambiemos el tema- Me pregunto que habrá recordado, hay tanto que no sé.

-Descuida a veces pasa, los recuerdos simplemente se aparecen y no lo puedes controlar tampoco el recuerdo- A mí a veces me pasaba eso pero siempre eran recuerdos malos pero él no debía saberlo.

-Lo dices de una manera que pareciera como si también a ti te pasara ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- No puede ser sin querer ahora tendría que contarle algo y era algo personal para mí.

-Bueno solo a veces me pasa, los recuerdos me llegan pero por muy poco tiempo solo es como un rápido vistazo y ya pero no es nada anormal- No quería decir nada mas mucho menos que era lo que recordaba.

-No, no lo es- No reconocí el tono en que lo dijo ya que solo de repente se levantó de su asiento rodeando la mesa hasta llegar hacia mí, se agacho un poco para quedar a mi altura.

-¿Sucede algo?- Solo eso le dije, me pareció extraño que de repente hiciera eso además de que solo me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Suceden muchas cosas, no puedo decir con exactitud porque la verdad es que no lo sé solo quiero hacerlo- No pude decir nada ya que estrecho sus labios con los míos, de nuevo sus labios junto a los míos.

De nuevo la sensación estaba ahí, la misma de la primera vez ¿Qué era eso? Bueno era lo que menos me importaba ahora estaba llevando mis manos a su cuello él y me tenía agarrada de la cintura, el beso siguió por unos momentos más hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

Al hacerlo baje un poco la mirada me recargue en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento, había sido mucho más de lo que fue el primer beso, mucho más, la vez pasada me fui después del beso pero ahora aquí sigo, no quería mirarlo no sabía porque pero no quería o era así hasta que sentí una leve caricia en mi mejilla.

Levante la mirada, al sentir la caricia no sé qué estábamos haciendo no nos separábamos solo nos estábamos mirando uno al otro mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla muy delicadamente.

-Yo… lo siento no debí hacerlo- De repente dejo de acariciarme también soltó su agarre separándose un poco de mí, rompió la burbuja dentro de la que estábamos.

-No te disculpes Skipper no sé qué te llevo a hacer eso pero no debes pedir disculpas solo… nos vemos luego- Me acerque de nuevo a él bese su mejilla y me fui sin mirar atrás.

No sé qué había pasado, más bien no sé qué me había pasado pero lo que más me inquieta no es que responderá inmediatamente ni que el momento fuera como dicen algunos "mágico" sino fue lo que estaba sintiendo mientras lo besaba, eso era lo que me inquietaba había besando a muchos hombres pero jamás me sentí de este modo pero eso debe parar no dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

 **Nota de la autora: Reitero, en serio lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya se ve más aquí de Skipper y Marlene ya que había retrasado mucho su relación y esto algunos me lo dijeron además que ya debe iniciar y cada vez verán más de esta pareja, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Sera verdad ya lo veras, sé que no debería pero a veces así sucede, con esto traerá demasiados problemas, lo hará como viste hasta el final, si ahora en verdad pondré quien narra ya que ha causado mucha confusión, espero ya no haya ese tipo de problemas, saludos.**

 **Anónima 3: Me alegra que te haya gustado, no me lo tomaría a mal claro que no, yo también había sentido eso ya debí iniciar más con esa pareja pero en verdad casa vez que quería me surgían más y más cosas y por eso no lo ponía, en este en verdes ocupe esta pareja y tratare de hacerlo más, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Somos los malos

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo un poco tarde, tengo que corregir varias cosas además de agregarle más cosas, pero en verdad dudo que vuelva a faltar en actualizar así que no se tienen que preocupar de nuevo por eso, gracias y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 19: Somos los malos.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

No, no, no ¡No! ¿Qué hice? No debí haberla besado no puedo dejar que esto siga así ¿Qué me sucede? Se supone que todo estaba planeado desde que escuche que tocaba mi puerta solo hablaríamos trataría de sacarle la mayor información posible, todo iba bien ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Qué me sucedió?

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-Claro gracias por ser tan amable- Fue lo último que escuche por parte de ella cuando me sumergí en todos esos pensamientos._

 _Estoy cayendo en lo mismo se lo que pasara claro que lo sé sin embargo sigo adelante, estoy siguiendo una serie de hechos que se dónde acabarán pero me he permitido seguir adelante ¿Se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando? No lo creo por algo ella sigue aquí enfrente mío, tan cerca._

 _-Pareces algo distraído Skipper ¿Todo está bien?- Su voz me regreso a la realidad ¿Por qué me llegan esos pensamientos? ¿Sera culpa por lo que sé que pasara? O ¿Algo más?_

 _-Lo siento solo estaba pensando en algo, a veces recuerdo cosas del pasado te lo digo por si me vuelve a suceder pero cambiemos el tema- No fueron recuerdos en sí pero en base a ellos sé que pasara con todo esto._

 _-Descuida a veces pasa, los recuerdos simplemente se aparecen y no lo puedes controlar tampoco el recuerdo- ¿A ella le sucedía eso? Me pregunto qué será lo que recordara ya que siempre hay un recuerdo que está ahí presente._

 _-Lo dices de una manera que pareciera como si también a ti te pasara ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Posiblemente me diría que no, aun no confía en mi así que todo será mucho más difícil de lo que creí._

 _-Bueno solo a veces me pasa, los recuerdos me llegan pero por muy poco tiempo solo es como un rápido vistazo y ya pero no es nada anormal- Claro que no lo es, sirve para no cometer los mismos errores pero por desgracia yo nunca aprendo._

 _-No, no lo es- ¿Cuántas veces no recordaba ese día? Y los días que siguieron, todo lo que sucedió siempre estaba conmigo jamás me dejaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que a veces pensaba que todo pasaba de nuevo._

 _No sé qué paso después solo pareciera que mi cuerpo hacia todo ya no me respondía, me levante caminando hacia ella, una vez enfrente de ella me agache un poco para lograr estar a su altura, solo la miraba no hacía nada más._

 _-¿Sucede algo?- Claro que sucede algo ¿No es obvio? Solo que aún no lo sé, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo, yo quería hablar con ella quería saber más de ella sin embargo estoy aquí enfrente de ella._

 _-Suceden muchas cosas, no puedo decir con exactitud porque la verdad es que no lo sé solo quiero hacerlo- ¿Qué quería hacer? Volver a probar esos labios que solo pude disfrutar por unos pocos segundos pero esta vez no sería así esta vez no permitiré que sea aso._

 _Y la bese._

 _Era maravillosa la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento, podíamos estar en medio de una guerra pero eso no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo con tal de seguir así con ella ¿Por qué me siento así? Solo es un beso parezco adolecente enamorado y eso jamás._

 _Cuando nos separamos ella agacho su mirada pero al hacerlo se recargo en mi hombro, sentía una extraña calidez en mi pecho aun no seguía muy consciente de mis acciones y dirigí mi mano a su mejilla dando una leve caricia al hacerlo ella levanto la mirada nos miramos mientras no dejaba de acariciar su mejilla, el tiempo seguía avanzando pero sin nosotros pero la realidad me golpeó._

 _-Yo… lo siento no debí hacerlo- No debí besarla, esto se suponía solo era para saber más de ella pero actúe sin pensar, no puedo permitirme hacer esto tengo que detenerlo de inmediato._

 _-No te disculpes Skipper no sé qué te llevo a hacer eso pero no debes pedir disculpas solo… nos vemos luego- Claro que no debía pedir disculpas pero era la mejor manera de acabar aquel momento sin remordimientos ni nada._

 _Pensé que solo se iría pero como siempre nunca sé qué hará, se acercó a mí me tense de inmediato ya que no sabía que haría pero solo beso mi mejilla para después irse sin mirarme solo se fue._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Repaso esa escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin comprender aun porque lo hice debo admitir en verdad que lo disfrute, pero lo que paso después me sigue inquietando la sensación que tuve y que aún tengo de vacío nunca me sentí vacío o bueno no de esa forma lo que me molesta es que me deje llevar ¡Y eso no debió pasar! Porque si paso una vez volverá a pasar.

Necesito ayuda en verdad que la necesito, tengo que tener el control de todo para así evitar que ella lo tengo sobre todo de mi con esto posiblemente piensa que estoy rendido a ella pero se equivoca eso jamás pasara pero estoy cayendo y debo evitar la caída pero necesitaba ayuda para subir.

-Skipper… sucedió algo ¿Verdad?- Supongo que él ya vio venir algo como esto o solo se lo imaginaba pero sé que él podía ayudarme.

-Si Kowalski sucedió algo en verdad necesito ayuda de inmediato- Tengo que tener el control de esto y creo que ahora mismo con ese beso lo estoy perdiendo no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

-Claro, iré de inmediato no te preocupes te ayudare en lo que sea- Así termino la llamada, pero mientras tenía que controlar mis pensamientos ¿Por qué? El beso se repetía una y otra vez.

Podía aun sentir sus labios ¿Eso era normal? ¡Para mí no! Lo peor es que quería más quería volver a sentirla cerca, verla esto no puede estarme pasando estoy seguro que tiene una explicación lógica de porque me siento de este modo del que sé que no acabaré bien.

 **Narrado por Rico.**

-¿Qué decir?- No sé por qué me había traído si solo le llamo a él para que viniera pero aquí estaba con él.

-Solo que sucedió algo y que necesita ayuda inmediatamente así que eso haremos- Hasta esa parte todo está claro pero lo que no entiendo es que si le pidió ayuda a él porque me llamo.

-Llamo a ti- No me dio explicaciones solo me dijo que fueran con él que era en verdad importante y ya una vez que nos dirigimos a la casa de Skipper me dijo todo y a dónde íbamos.

-Sé que me llamo a mí para que lo ayudara pero creo que también te necesitaremos en esto Rico, sé que me apoyas en esto así que los dos lo intentaremos de nuevo- Creí que ya habíamos desistido de eso e intentaríamos algo nuevo.

-Ayudar- No sabia muy bien la estrategia de Kowalski pero se que fuera lo que fuera resultaría siempre resultaba, teníamos mucho que perder así que haríamos lo que fuera por que no fuera así.

-Agradezco en verdad tu apoyo, te prometo Rico que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para evitar que nuestro secreto sea revelado- Sé que así será, nos lo prometimos sé que no fallaríamos.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _¿Por qué dejamos que pasara todo esto? Ahora ya era demasiado tarde o no tan tarde, pero todo lo que haríamos en un futuro se acabaría si esto se sabía pero no podemos dejar que caiga no lo permitiremos haremos lo que sea necesario._

 _-Tengo un plan- Dijo Kowalski después de un largo silencio, nadie sabía que hacer estábamos en verdad perdidos pero él era demasiado listo quizás él podría sacarnos de este problema._

 _-¡Estás loco! No podemos tener un plan para esto sabemos lo que debemos hacer ¡Hay que hacerlo!- ¿Qué? No podíamos hacerlo ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Ojala jamás hubiera pasado._

 _-No hacerlo- Yo no apoyaba lo que Cabo decía, sé que él se guiaba por lo correcto nosotros también pero en esta ocasión hacer lo correcto no era una salida, estábamos atrapados._

 _-¿Qué están diciendo? ¡No puedo creerlo! Nosotros somos los buenos atrapamos a los malos protegemos a la gente y quieren hacer esto- Las palabras de Cabo sí que dolían pero él solo decía la verdad._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? Sabes que si hacemos lo que tú quieres esto acabara aquí Cabo ¿Quieres ser tu quien termine esto? Si eso quieres ve ahora- Lo estaba haciendo elegir que elegía ¿El bien o nosotros?_

 _-Todo lo que están diciendo son solo estupideces ¡Escúchense! Por favor amigos hagamos lo correcto siempre lo hemos hecho no paremos aquí- Si lo hacíamos no quedaría nada de este equipo._

 _-¡No!- Dije firmemente, no obligaríamos a Cabo a hacer algo que no quería era su elección, pero si no nos apoyaba allá él hiciera lo que hiciera._

 _-Cabo nosotros no te obligaremos a nada es tu decisión pero me temo que deberás elegir en este momento el tiempo es primordial y no perdemos el tiempo contigo- Así que si debía elegir el momento era ahora._

 _-Es que todo lo que dicen es absurdo, va en contra de todo lo que conocemos no podemos hacer esto, Skipper por favor diles que eso esta mal y que debemos hacer lo correcto como siempre- En serio le preguntaba a él, vaya Cabo Skipper no había dicho nada desde el incómodo silencio._

 _-Cabo ¿Qué eliges?- Era obvio que Skipper estaría de nuestro lado, más bien estábamos del lado de Skipper como siempre, pero si Cabo no quería estarlo estaba bien no lo culpó._

 _-No puedo creer que estén todos de acuerdo en esto, me decepcionan ya no los conozco ustedes me enseñaron a hacer el bien y quieren hacer esto, no estoy de ningún lado, no los ayudaré en este pero su secreto estará bien guardado- Era demasiado viniendo de Cabo._

 _Cabo nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, notaba como nos miraba, con decepción en sus ojos yo igual estoy decepcionado pero seguiré con esto hasta el final los ayudaré con esto sin importarme nada, segundos después Cabo se fue dejando muy en claro su furia._

 _-Yo… siento que tengan que hacer esto- Nosotros también lo sentíamos demasiado pero también fue nuestra culpa, solo mirábamos todo pero no intervenimos en nada y ahora esto paso._

 _-Lo haríamos las veces que sean necesario Skipper, la reacción de Cabo es porque aún es demasiado joven para entender esta clase de problemas pero a la larga lo entenderá- Eso esperamos todos._

 _-¿Notaron cómo nos miró? Éramos sus héroes siempre le enseñamos a hacer lo correcto no lo culpó si nos odia- Claro que jamás lo olvidaríamos, jamás nos volverá a ver como solía hacerlo._

 _-Ni yo- Cabo era demasiado inocente pero eso era nuestra culpa, le mostramos un mundo que no existe y ahora de la peor manera lo conoció lo peor de todo es que somos los malos de ese mundo que descubrió._

 _-Sé que en verdad arruinamos lo que éramos para Cabo, sé que nada de lo que haremos lo enmendara se que fui un poco duro con él, creo que es algo con lo que tendremos que llevar- Kowalski tendría razón, tendríamos que vivir con eso._

 _-Prometamos algo muchachos, el día en que este secreto llegue a estar en peligro haremos lo que sea para mantenerlo oculto pero sobre todo lo haremos para evitar que afecte a Cabo- Sé que eso empeoraría las cosas con Cabo._

 _-Cabo no sabrá lo que haremos, ninguno le dirá nada el tema no será mencionada por nada del mundo si Cabo quiere saber debemos mentirle pero no sabrá la verdad algo bueno debe tener esto que haremos pues eso será Cabo- Él es el único que aún queda con bien._

 _-A pesar de todo si algo se llegara a saber debemos proteger a Cabo que él no salga afectado de ningún modo ¿Lo prometen?- Desde luego que sí, nosotros ya no valemos la pena pero él lo vale._

 _-Lo prometo te aseguro que seré el primero en hacerlo- Dijo enseguida Kowalski, bueno sé que lo haría junto con Skipper._

 _-Prometo- Yo también lo haría, si necesitaban ayuda les daría un mano pero esperaba que para cuando eso ocurriera Cabo ya entendiera un poco la situación y nos fuera más fácil hacerlo._

 _-Ya que eso quedo en claro ¿Cuál era tu plan Kowalski?- Ahora debíamos terminar esto que comenzamos ya no había marcha aftas mañana empezara esto, fingiríamos siempre sobre esto, ahora éramos los malos._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

El recuerdo paso enseguida, vaya que si ahora estamos pasando por eso pero debemos evitar que se sepa lo que en verdad sucedió, debemos hacer esto por Cabo.

Nos bajamos del auto, en lo que pudiéramos ayudar lo haríamos y si era posible terminar todo esto, era necesario que esto acabara de una vez por todas, ya estábamos a unos metros de la casa de Skipper pero una voz nos detuvo.

-Kowalski, Rico ¿Qué hacen aquí?- No puede ser Cabo no sabía nada de esto, pero ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Skipper también lo habrá llamado? Lo dudo demasiado.

-Skipper nos llamó vinimos a ver para que ¿También te llamo a ti?- Kowalski actuó normal, supongo que yo igual debía actuar así si no quería que se diera cuenta.

-No a mí no me llamo, vine a ver como estaba ya que no lo he visto en algunos días ¿Sucedió algo?- Cabo se estaba dando cuenta que algo sucedía, esto se nos iría de las manos.

-Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar, pero ya que estamos aquí pues acompáñanos Cabo- Creo que lo que fuera que nos contara Skipper tendría que esperar más ahora solo debíamos tratar con cabo de la mejor forma posible de ningún modo debe enterarse de la verdad.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Sorpresa! Cabo tampoco sabe muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Qué harán los chicos para que Cabo no lo descubra? ¿Qué hará Skipper con las nuevas sensaciones que le provoca Marlene? En el siguiente capítulo más sobre esta pareja, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo se enserio perdón pero me dejaron bastante tarea y me era imposible siquiera acercarme a la computadora apenas podía actualizar en Wattpad y eso porque ya tengo los capítulos ahí guardados, habrá muchos mas de esos, cualquier cosa podría pasar, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 Excluido

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no subir el lunes pero trate de adelantar la historia lo más posible ya que la próxima semana empiezo exámenes y estaré totalmente en eso y tendré poco tiempo para actualizar por eso adelante y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 20: Excluido.**

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

¿Creen que no sé lo que hacen? Es más que obvio sé que no soy demasiado listo pero tampoco soy tonto se lo que intentan pero yo no dejaré que lo hagan ya lo permití una vez pero ese es mi limite ahora lo impediré pero claro no dejaré que llegue tan lejos solo así podremos continuar no quiero acabar esto pero tampoco quiero que se acabe.

-Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar, pero ya que estamos aquí pues acompáñanos Cabo- Claro que los acompañaría no podía permitir que siguieran con esto un segundo más.

-Bueno yo también tengo ganas de averiguarlo- Los tres entramos uno después del otro así seguidos, segundos después apareció Skipper mirándome fijamente.

-Me alegra que vinieran, necesito decirle algo con urgencia- Skipper hablaba con inseguridad, lo más seguro es que era por mi presencia claro que no me esperaba y seguro ya no dirá la verdad.

-Ya estamos aquí así que puedes decirnos lo que tengas que decir- Igual Kowalski hablo inseguro, jamás esperaron que estuviera aquí seguro su plan fue arruinado.

-Claro necesitaba decirles que… ya pronto volveremos a la misiones el tiempo se acortó y pronto volveremos, increíble ¿No?- Eso es bueno pero sé que eso no es lo que realmente iba a decirnos.

-¡Bien!- Claro que Rico estaba entusiasmado siempre le gustaba estar en misión ahora que no teníamos debo admitir que seguramente se aburría un poco.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirnos Skipper?- Skipper no dejo de mirarme él sabía todos lo sabíamos pero a pesar de eso no querían decir nada, esto es tan frustrante siempre he sentido que me ocultan algo.

-Si eso es todo pensé que querían saberlo para acomodar el tiempo de sus actividades además ese es mi deber- Vaya ¿Debería decirles algo? No sé qué hacer siempre ha sido así soy el único que no sabe nada de todo.

-¿No me dirán lo que en verdad está sucediendo? Como siempre- Notaba sus miradas incómodas pero yo igual siempre me he sentido así de incómodo con ellos.

-No está sucediendo nada malo Cabo solo les quería decir esto ¿Por qué piensas todo lo contrario?- Claro que tengo mis razones para pensar lo contrario sé que algo más me ocultan como siempre.

-¿Por qué? Claro que no me llamaste extrañamente solo los llamaste a ellos ¿Para qué? Es obvio que no lo sabré pero sin lugar a dudas tiene algo que ver con Marlene pero dejando del lado que eso me molesta hay algo que me molesta más- ¿Cuánto todo cambio? Claro ya recuerdo.

-Esta es una situación demasiado complicada para ti Cabo es más que obvio que no puedes tratar con esto- Siempre decían que era demasiado joven para esta clase de situaciones pero ya no soy un niño.

-¡Ya no soy un niño! Me molesta que continúen pensando que no puedo manejar las mismas situaciones que ustedes cuando en realidad en verdad puedo- ¿Por qué piensan que no? No entiendo porque no ven que los años han pasado.

-Dices que no lo eres pero a veces tu actitud nos hace creer lo contrario Skipper ha sido demasiado paciente contigo Cabo ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?- Toda la discusión fue entre Skipper y yo pero en este momento Kowalski se metió.

-El solo hecho de que me excluyeran de este equipo, se que no entenderán pero es que así fue desde que eso ocurrió ustedes se encerraron dejándome afuera al principio pensé que fue porque no accedí a ayudarlos pero ahora simplemente no lo entiendo- Soy parte del equipo pero no me siento así.

-Eso jamás ocurrió Cabo eres tan parte de este equipo como todos lo son lo sabes muy bien no te dejamos afuera ¿Por qué te sientes así?- Es difícil de decirlo, pero solo lo siento.

-Es que no sé cómo explicarlo es que después de eso sentí como si ustedes tuvieran sus asuntos y por más que me intente meter en ellos no podía solo decían "es clasificado para alguien de tu rango Cabo"- Y nunca pude enterarme de ello.

-Bueno tuvimos cosas que guardar entre nosotros como tú mismo lo dijiste ese era nuestro problema tuvimos muchas cosas que arreglar para que nadie lo descubriera y en eso nos apartamos un poco pero estamos bien ahora- Sé que no siempre me miraban por eso mismo, porque no los quise ayudar aquella vez.

-Eso continuo por mucho tiempo ustedes lo saben más que nadie incluso ahora se iban a reunir para no sé qué pero seguro jamás me enterare de ello porque ustedes jamás me dirán nada ¡Otra vez!- Eso fue todo me di media vuelta demasiado disgustado saliendo de ahí, sé que esto jamás volverá a ser lo mismo lo supe desde ese día.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-No puedo creer que estén todos de acuerdo en esto, me decepcionan ya no los conozco ustedes me enseñaron a hacer el bien y quieren hacer esto, no estoy de ningún lado, no los ayudaré en este pero su secreto estará bien guardado- No puedo creer que hagan esto, no puedo creer que yo haga esto._

 _Solo los mire a cada uno, estaba decepcionado muy decepcionado, ¿Cómo puede ser que unas buenas personas como lo son ellos hagan algo como esto? Me es imposible creer que estén de acuerdo en esto pero estoy decepcionado de que yo no sea capaz de hacer lo correcto de cubrirlos en esto._

 _Una vez que salí de ahí no pude pensar en nada más que no fuera el sentimiento de culpa que traía conmigo ¿Por qué los ayudo? Porque son mis amigos y sé que a pesar de las cosas que hagan siempre estaré para ellos incluso en esto que sé que nunca me dejara descansar tranquilo._

 _-Espero que los chicos entiendan- No quería que se molestaran porque no los ayude a encubrir aquello pero debían entender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo en esto y que suficiente hacía con no decir nada._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Definitivamente me equivoque aquella vez ellos no lo entendieron o no del todo pero aun así no entiendo su actitud ¿Por qué no entienden que los apoye? Pude haberlos acusado aquella vez pero no lo hice pero parece que para ellos fue como una traición o algo para que sean así conmigo y ando me pregunto ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Mi situación no era para nada favorable ahora estoy aquí ahora, después que Cabo se fue no quise saber nada más, sé que era cierto lo que decía Cabo pero lo hacíamos por su bien, Cabo era nuestra responsabilidad y por mi estupidez casi lo hago pagar, pero después de eso no quise hablar con Kowalski ni con Rico.

Pero sin lugar a dudas esto ya debe estarme afectando ¿Porque lo digo? Necesitaba la ayuda de mis amigos en verdad que lo necesitaba porque me sentía atrapado por lo recién ocurrido no entendía que había sucedido solo quería ayuda pero la rechace y sin darme cuenta ahora estaba aquí.

-Skipper vaya no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto- Exacto estaba aquí justo enfrente de Marlene ¿Qué hago aquí? Se supone que debía aclararme y estoy aquí con ella no hay duda hay algo mal conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero después de varias horas reflexionando creo que debemos hablarlo ¿No lo crees? Es que si queremos iniciar esta amistad debemos de hacerlo- De hecho fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para justificarme.

-Bueno pero pensé que dejaríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo digo para que ambos pensemos mucho mejor las cosas y todo eso- Se supone que tendría que pasar pero sin embargo aquí.

-Lo mismo pensé al principio pero no se pensé que mientras más rápido podamos resolver esto todo estará bien entre nosotros- No sé qué era lo que estaba diciendo exactamente solo no quería quedar mal por venir sin razón.

-Si quieres resolver esto de una buena vez por mi está bien pero no sé si tome bien las cosas aún tengo cosas en que pensar- Claro que si yo también tenía cosas en que pensar pero aquí estoy.

-No digo que lo arreglamos del todo solo digo que debemos hablarlo un poco no quiero que quedemos mal ahora que empezábamos bien- ¿De qué forma hablarlo? Es que debí irme en cuanto me di cuenta de donde estaba.

-No estábamos mal, no tendríamos por qué estarlo pero por el momento no tengo nada que decir y ya que tú eres el interesado de hablar ahora ¿Que tienes que decirme tu?- Quería que yo hablara pero no sabía que decir.

-Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya sabes lo del beso eso que sucedió entre nosotros- ¿Que había dicho? Más tonto no me puedo ver, pero es que no sé qué decirle no quería hablar de eso aun sin pensarlo.

-Efectivamente Skipper eso es lo que sucedió entre nosotros, un beso- ¿Se estaba burlando? Si sé que eso sucedió y también sé que lo que dije sonó demasiado tonto pero es que no sé qué decirle o que hacer.

-Si sé que eso sucedió es solo que la verdad no se muy bien que decirte acerca de eso de hecho ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí- No me quedaba nada más que decirle la verdad.

-Entonces solo estas aquí sin nada bueno que puedes decirme y ni siquiera sabes exactamente porque estás aquí- Eso me sucedía y como ella lo decía en verdad me veía demasiado mal.

-Si eso es lo que me pasa sé que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo además que bueno ni siquiera te di el espacio suficiente para que pensarás lo que tuvieras que pensar- Y ahora creo que volví a arruinar las cosas.

-Tienes razón solo viniste sin darme tiempo ni espacio para digerir todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros pero no fue una total pérdida de tiempo- ¿De verdad? Lo sentí así digo le comencé a decir idioteces eso es ya perder el tiempo.

-Es solo que como te dije no se porque vine en verdad me alegra que no lo veas como una pérdida de tiempo- Pensé que esto solo empeorará esto y quedaríamos de alguna mala forma.

-Bueno si viniste debió ser por alguna razón aunque ni siquiera sepas porque así que jamás consideraría eso una pérdida de tiempo pero creo que si hay algo que quiero decirte- ¿De verdad? Parece que tiene razón y vine en buen momento.

-Claro que tuve alguna razón no haría algo sin ninguna pero creo que si llegue en buen momento, te escucho- Espero que lo que hice no allá hecho que esto termine aquí porque no lo dejaría.

-Creo que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no debe volver a pasar digo apenas estamos comenzando esta amistad y no creo que sea correcto eso- No me esperaba eso pero entendía porque quería hacer eso y si quería seguir en este juego debía aceptarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo no sé qué me paso no quiero que pienses que soy así porque desde luego que no lo soy, entonces no volverá a suceder te lo aseguro- Creo que por fin mi gran razón apareció.

-No claro que no jamás pensaría eso de ti, sé que no eres así ni nada parecido pero estamos de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar- En eso quedamos, o así fue hasta que volvimos a juntar nuestros labios ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

 **Nota de la autora: Como dije iba a haber más de esta pareja, claro que vendrá mucho más esto es solo como la introducción, tampoco quise dejar del lado el misterio que es el género principal de la historia así que muy pronto se ira averiguando más, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sabes pero como todos no lo acepta, no se es algo intenso quizás, supongo que es normal que surjan esas dudas no he dejado muy en claro sus vidas, no ninguno tiene hijos, yo apenas entraré en semana de exámenes así que igual estaré ocupada, gracias.**

 **Anónima 3: Si tenía que pasar algo entre ellos pero ya y así será de ahora en adelante, pues ellos dos tienen que tener problemas y parte de esos problemas será Kowalski, aquí está el próximo capítulo, sí que lo está sintiendo pero veremos si se dará cuenta, porque necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos y pues enseguida lo llamo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Odio

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo algo tarde pero ya tenía el capítulo listo cuando lo empecé a leer para corregir errores pues se me ocurrieron más y más ideas que algunas las puse las demás en el siguiente capítulo por eso lo subo tarde y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 21: Odio.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Esto debe terminar ahora no puedo continuar con esto ahora lo veo claramente estoy pasando barreras con las que sé que no puedo lidiar sé que si continuo así no podre dar marcha atrás, estoy a tiempo aún no ha sucedido nada más allá aún no he empezado a sentir nada más.

He tratado desesperadamente de contactar a Hans para que de una vez termine todo esto no quiero saber nada mas de este trato, menos de él, lo mejor será parar aquí solo así lograré estar bien, a salvo fue cuando oí que alguien tocaba, imposible que fuera Skipper.

-Skipper vaya no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto- ¿Qué hace Skipper aquí? No pensé que enseguida vendría por eso no pensé que podría ser él, esto no es para nada una buen a señal.

-Lo sé, pero después de varias horas reflexionando creo que debemos hablarlo ¿No lo crees? Es que si queremos iniciar esta amistad debemos de hacerlo- Si debíamos hablarlo pero no sé qué cada quien pensara lo que pasaba y hablar.

-Bueno pero pensé que dejaríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo digo para que ambos pensemos mucho mejor las cosas y todo eso- Pero está aquí justo enfrente de mi ¿Pensó todo lo que paso tan rápido?

-Lo mismo pensé al principio pero no se pensé que mientras más rápido podamos resolver esto todo estará bien entre nosotros- Era obvio que no yo estaba planeando hace unos segundos ya terminar con esto y viene enseguida.

-Si quieres resolver esto de una buena vez por mi está bien pero no sé si tome bien las cosas aún tengo cosas en que pensar- ¿Qué digo? Se supone que mi decisión ya estaba tomada, esto acababa de una buena vez.

-No digo que lo arreglamos del todo solo digo que debemos hablarlo un poco no quiero que quedemos mal ahora que empezábamos bien- Pero yo no quería hablar porque sé que si hablo con él quizá mi decisión cambie.

-No estábamos mal, no tendríamos por qué estarlo pero por el momento no tengo nada que decir y ya que tú eres el interesado de hablar ahora ¿Que tienes que decirme tu?- Porque sinceramente yo no sabía que decir que hablara él.

-Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya sabes lo del beso eso que sucedió entre nosotros- No entendí lo que Skipper quería decirme, lo notaba nervioso pero vaya que esto me confirmaba que lo estaba y demasiado.

-Efectivamente Skipper eso es lo que sucedió entre nosotros, un beso- No pude evitar burlarme de la estupidez que dijo pero en verdad que no entiendo porque estaba así no era nada difícil ¿Verdad?

-Si sé que eso sucedió es solo que la verdad no sé muy bien que decirte acerca de eso de hecho ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí- ¿Solo vino de la nada? En verdad se sentía confundido casi tanto como yo.

-Entonces solo estas aquí sin nada bueno que puedes decirme y ni siquiera sabes exactamente porque estás aquí- Sonaba bastante absurdo pero seguro si yo hubiera ido a buscarlo estaría en la misma situación.

-Si eso es lo que me pasa sé que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo además que bueno ni siquiera te di el espacio suficiente para que pensarás lo que tuvieras que pensar- A pesar de que tenía razón no era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tienes razón solo viniste sin darme tiempo ni espacio para digerir todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros pero no fue una total pérdida de tiempo- Note que se sorprendió, odiaban perder el tiempo pero con él no era ningún a perdida.

-Es solo que como te dije no sé porque vine en verdad me alegra que no lo veas como una pérdida de tiempo- Debió venir por algo aunque no se dé cuenta nadie va a ningún lado sin una buena razón.

-Bueno si viniste debió ser por alguna razón aunque ni siquiera sepas porque así que jamás consideraría eso una pérdida de tiempo pero creo que si hay algo que quiero decirte- Esto debía quedar en claro lo demás ya lo resolvería después.

-Claro que tuve alguna razón no haría algo sin ninguna pero creo que si llegue en buen momento, te escucho- Bueno esto ya debía detenerse y debía ponerle un alto a algo primero si quería terminar con todo esto.

-Creo que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no debe volver a pasar digo apenas estamos comenzando esta amistad y no creo que sea correcto eso- No creo que debamos volver a besarnos menos cuando estaba segura de terminar esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo no sé qué me paso no quiero que pienses que soy así porque desde luego que no lo soy, entonces no volverá a suceder te lo aseguro- Sé que él no era así, además no todo fue culpa suya.

-No claro que no jamás pensaría eso de ti, sé que no eres así ni nada parecido pero estamos de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar- Después de que hablara con Hans y pudiera terminar mi trato con él, terminaría toda cercanía con Skipper.

Y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ambos nos acercamos mucho menos cuando nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse ¿Qué nos está pasando? Parece que desde esa vez que nuestros labios se conocieron no pueden evitar estar juntos y sé que debo parar esto pero no puedo y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo.

Una vez que después de un tiempo nos separamos de nuevo no dijimos nada, solo nos mirábamos pero no sabía que decirle se veía que él mucho menos ¿Qué decir para romper este incómodo silencio?

-Supongo que nos veremos después Skipper- ¿En serio? Se supone que acabábamos de decir que no lo haríamos más pero lo hicimos y fue lo mejor que pude haberle dicho.

-Ah claro tengo que irme y supongo que debes estar ocupada así que nos vemos después, hasta luego- Se quedó unos segundos ahí parado no sabía que esperaba hasta que se acercó a besar muy rápidamente mi mejilla y después se retiró.

Otra vez había sucedido no sé como pero esto era mayor que nosotros seguía pasando aunque los dos habíamos quedado en que no debía pasar, ahora me doy cuenta que existe una fuerte atracción entre nosotros pero solo eso, no pude seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que mi teléfono sonaba, era Hans.

-Marlene note que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas lamento no contestar estoy atendiendo otros asuntos ¿Sucede algo malo?- Sucedía que ahora no podría hacer esto tan fácil como lo pensé al principio.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que tardare más en completar el trato en verdad que no es nada fácil se que dije que lo haría enseguida pero me di cuenta de que no- Se supone que debía decirle que ya no quería continuar con esto.

-Supuse que en algún momento me dirías eso, siempre supe que era un trabajo complicado, tomate el tiempo que requieras para completar el trato pero solo pido que no lleve demasiado tiempo- No creo que pueda con esto.

-Si tratare de no tardar demasiado, haré lo que pueda para terminar esto lo más rápido posible, adiós- ¿Por qué no acabe con esto de una buena vez? Debí decirle que no quería continuar pero no me atreví a hacerlo y no quiero que acabe.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Esto ya fue demasiado, dejamos que ella pasara a segundo plano debo admitir que quizás fue mi culpa digo descuide a Skipper y ella provecho ese descuido ahora no podría estar mucho al pendiente de ellos por lo ocurrido con Cabo pero ahora me doy cuenta que tengo que hacerlo más si veo lo que están haciendo.

-Bien Rico creo que esas es la prueba de que debemos intervenir de inmediato- De la nada ellos se basaron sabía que Skipper no hacia eso de la nada, en verdad algo estaba pasando.

-¿Hacer?- ¿Qué haríamos? No estaba seguro esto no estaba dentro de mis parámetros pero por ahora debíamos actuar ya frente a ella demostrar que si quería continuar esto estaba valido pero no sería fácil.

-Solo esperar Rico- Debíamos esperar a que Skipper se fuera con él ahí dudo en serio que pudiéramos hacer algo mejor así quería evitar mayores problemas además de algo peor.

Solo vi como decían unas pocas palabras, Skipper besaba su mejilla y se iba prácticamente como si estuviera huyendo era el momento de actuar si ella pensaba que le teníamos miedo o algo por el estilo estaba en verdad equivocada, no le dejaríamos ganar.

Le indique a Rico que era el momento, ambos bajamos juntos de auto dispuesto a ir hasta nuestro problema pero desafortunadamente alguien nos detuvo.

-Rico vaya hace mucho pero en verdad mucho tiempo que no te veo, jamás espere encontrarte aquí ¿Van a algún lado?- Doris nos había detenido, hace varios días atrás nos habíamos declarado la guerra.

-Ah hola- Fue lo único que dijo Rico, estaba igual de incómodo que yo, era obvio que hoy no sería el día que habláramos de frente con Marlene porque sé que ella no nos dejaría hacerlo.

-Si queríamos ver a tu amiga, solo para hablar con ella pero veo que ya no será posible eso- Odiaba esto, que las cosas no me salieran bien era tan frustrante.

-¿De verdad? Tienes razón no se puede por el momento ni ahora ni nunca este para tratar con ustedes pero ¿Qué desean hablar con ella? Yo le pasaré el mensaje- Estoy harto de sus sarcasmo y su cinismo.

-Primero deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres? Segundo no le estamos pidiendo permiso para tratar con ella o no y tercero es con ella con quien queremos tratar no contigo- Sé que me porte algo grosero pero en verdad quería tratar ya con esta situación.

-Tantos años y parece que soy una desconocida para ti Kowalski, sabes que lo haré no importa lo grosero que te comportes conmigo así que te recomiendo que dejes ese comportamiento tan infantil de un lado- ¿Infantil? La infantil siempre fue ella.

-Es curioso que me digas eso porque si bien recuerdo la infantil siempre fuiste tú, con tus caprichos, tus niñeras y tus tontos juegos pero esto ya es algo maduro espero que no empieces de nuevo- Pero ya debía dejar de hablar.

-Lo curioso aquí es que no dejas a nadie ser feliz y tengas que estar metiéndote en relaciones ajenas cuando tú eras el que menos le importaba eso ¿Por qué estás en verdad metiéndote en esto?- En eso ella tiene razón y claro que tengo una razón para estar en todo esto.

-No me importa en absoluto claro que Skipper puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera pero otra cosa es que lo haga con alguien que se no es buena persona sé que ella esconde algo- Además de que nos pone en peligro.

-Pero no entiendo porque hacen lo que hacen para alejarla de él es como si en verdad tuvieran miedo de que algo se supiera porque sé que si pensarán que es una espía Skipper no dudaría en alejarse pero como vieron sigue viniendo ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?- No estábamos notando demasiado.

-Dices que nos conoces muy bien pero creo que no desde que bueno pasó todo eso cambiaron muchas cosas pero claro que eso no lo sabes pero lo que debes saber es que no ocultamos nada ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Se perfectamente porque lo pensaba pero quería verme menos obvio.

-Porque a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron no son tan diferentes sé que algo ocultan tienen miedo de que Marlene pueda mover algo que seguro les causara problemas y harán lo posible porque no lo haga- Lo sabía bien ¿Pero cómo?

-Buena teoría Doris te felicito creo que tanto tiempo junto a tu hermano sirvió de algo pero lástima que eso no sea ni de broma lo que suceda, pero avanzaste de nivel eso es algo siéntete orgullosa- Vaya que a veces podía ser en verdad lista.

-Mi teoría es más que verdadera Kowalski tengo muchas cosas que lo afirman pero aún me falta saber qué es lo que ocultan, si me permiten me están esperando, adiós- Sin darme cuenta Doria se acerco lo suficiente para besa mi mejilla lo mismo hizo con Rico, se nota que ella no cambio para nada.

Estaba molesto, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? Ahora esto estaba doblemente comprometido, lo peor es que tenía que ignorarlo o su sospecha seria cada vez mayor y si hacia eso era ser descuidado todo esto era ponernos en mayor riesgo.

-Ah Kowalski- Voltee en ese momento a ver a Rico no quería ninguno de sus comentarios de siempre, cuando lo mire me señalo la mejilla claro lo vi en su misma mejilla el labial de Doris en nuestra mejilla, enseguida me lo quite.

Le dije a Rico que condujera yo sabía que no podría hacerlo estaba tan frustrado que mis manos temblaban ligeramente, ahora debía pensar como librar con esto veo que Skipper ya no es una opción solo quedamos Rico y yo, de nuevo.

¿Se puede amar a alguien y luego odiarla? Claro que se puede alguna vez en verdad llegue a amar a Doris demasiado fue extraño y ahora en verdad la odio alguna vez pensé que a la única persona que odiaba era a su hermano pero no al parecer mi odio es compartido y eso me motivara para acabar con esto.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Anuncio! En una pagina de Facebook se esta haciendo un concurso que consta de subir capítulo por quince días sobre lo que las reglas dicen, entre en el y a partir de mañana estará la historia publicada con mas información al respecto, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: No será tan raro pero si a veces incómodo, se verá en el próximo capítulo como es eso, al principio lo pensé en verdad en ponerles hijos pero para la idea que tenia de la historia iba a ser complicado que hicieran todo con hijos en la historia, gracias espero a ti te haya ido muy bien.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-** **olvido** **:** **Muchas** **gracias** **me** **alegro** **que** **mi** **trabajo** **te** **haya** **gustado** **y claro** **que** **continuara** **no** **lo** **dejaré** **sin terminar, gracias.**

 **Anónima 3: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, me pasaré de vez en cuando con algunos personajes en esta historia, solo le di ese toque para que fuera increíble, actualizo todos los lunes y jueves a menos que por causas de fuerza mayor no pueda pero esos días hay capítulo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22 Aceptación

Hola mis queridos lectores en verdad pensé que no alcanzaría a subir este capítulo ya que llegue a mi casa y me encontré con que no había internet estuve haciendo algunas correcciones y demás en lo que esperaba y por suerte regreso y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 22: Aceptación.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

De nuevo volvió a suceder no puede ser que esto me esté controlando a mí ¿Qué demonios está pasándome? Jamás me había sucedido algo igual, siempre fui consciente de mis acciones nunca hacia algo si no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después solo hacia lo que sabía que era seguro pero de esto no, ya ha pasado dos veces no puede volver a pasar.

Tengo que encontrar la manera de evitarlo la forma más fácil de lograrlo sería alejarme de ella y cortar todo lazo con ella pero simplemente no quiero que eso suceda así que tendré que encontrar una manera de que esto no siga sucediendo no volverá a pasar.

-Skipper es necesario que hablemos urgentemente sobre lo que te está pasando- Ahora mismo no quería hablar de nada ni siquiera quería pensar todo esto me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora no Kowalski de verdad no quiero discutir nada por el momento- Tenia que despejar todas mis ideas que en verdad eran demasiadas solo quería estar solo eso es todo.

-No podemos dejarlo para después porque después puede ser ya muy tarde así que hablemos ahora- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hablar? Podíamos hacerlo luego cuando no tuviera la cabeza así.

-En verdad creo que podemos hablarlo después ahora no es el momento- ¿De qué quería hablar? No se seguro tenía que ver con Marlene tenia aje ver ahora que más me tenis que decir.

-Vi lo que sucedió con Marlene sé que ni siquiera eres conciente de que lo haces o porque lo haces ¿Aun crees que no debemos hablar?- Eso significa que me siguió hasta la casa de Marlene.

-¿Estuviste siguiéndome? No esperaba eso en verdad, pero aun así no hay nada de lo que debamos hablar así que pierdes tu tiempo- Sé que tenía que hablar de esto pero no ahora que ni yo mismo entiendo lo que sucede.

-Tenía que hablar contigo y ya que lo reciente que paso no me permitió decidí hacerlo de una buena vez pero jamás espere ver eso, algo está pasando y lo sabes- Sé que algo sucede pero no quiero aceptarlo.

-No sucede nada, piensas que pasa algo pero no es así, tengo todo bajo control además que todo está planeado para que desde luego no salga como la última vez así que no tenemos que hablar- ¿Porque me costaba tango aceptarlo?

-Es muy tarde ya estamos hablando ¿Crees que puedes engañarme a mí? Sé que no planeaste lo que paso allá sé que te tomo por sorpresa como a mí pero a pesar de eso te gusto y que seguro no es la primera vez- Claro que no lo era pero él no lo sabía.

-Bueno tienes razón no es la primera vez pero créeme que fue la última a partir de ahora en serio que tendré todo en orden y no volverá a suceder sin que lo tenga planeado, deja de preocuparte- Esperaba que mis palabras fueran ciertas.

-Desde que eso inicio estas diciendo eso pero no te das cuenta que ya varias veces se ha salido de tu control y puede ser peor de lo que te imaginas pero claro eso no lo ves, tienes que alejarte de ella o todo se perderá- No todo ha salido tan mal aún sé que puedo mantener el control sin perderlo de nuevo.

-No lo haré Kowalski no tengo porque hacerlo, sé que en algunas ocasiones eso se salió de control pero te aseguro que no pasara yo soy quien aún tiene el poder en esto- Aun es pronto para abandonar todo esto.

-Ya no te puedes dar el lujo de arriesgar lo que hemos hecho mira cuando te vi me encontré con Doris y dela en verdad sospecha de lo que ocultamos en verdad tiene el camino correcto solo debe seguir y lo averiguara- ¿Qué? Siempre supe que Doris sospechaba por eso realmente termine mi amistad con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?- No puede ser que lo que intentamos ocultar aun este removiéndose, debemos tener cuidado lo sé pero esto también está en mi contra porque Doris es amiga de Marlene.

-Solo tiene la sospecha de que ocultamos algo que definitivamente no queremos que nadie descubra, me dijo que lo averiguaría, estamos en peligro Skipper debes entender que tienes que alejarte de Marlene mientras estas con ella Doris intentara algo ¿Cómo sabemos que no están juntas en eso?- Mas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, eso aún no lo sabemos pero no hay modo de que averigüen lo que paso no dejamos ni una pista de eso es imposible, así que no hay peligro que correr- Claro que corríamos peligro pero es que él tenía toda la razón.

-En verdad te sucede algo ¿No lo ves? Antes no hubieras corrido el riesgo pero ahora estas dispuesto a ello, eso debe acabar ahora Skipper lo sabes bien pero no quieres hacerlo- No, no quiero acabar aun.

-No es eso pero sinceramente estamos tomando una decisión muy precipitada además creo que debo ser yo quien tome la decisión porque claro quien está en eso soy yo- Así que creo que yo deberé decir y claro que mi decisión ya esta tomada.

-Tú en verdad no sabes lo que haces, sabes que estamos en peligro que solo es un plan de ella para averiguar lo que paso también sabes que no tienes el control de esto ni de tus acciones que por cierto nos llevaran al desastre, pero está bien si quieres llevarnos a la ruina adelante- Eso no iba a pasar, no lo permitiría.

-No pasara créanme es lo último que quiero que pase, sé que tengo el control de esto y nada se me ira de las manos ¿Podrías confiar en mí?- Sé que no terminara en un gran desastre como él lo piensa.

-Ya confíe en ti, pero sabes lo que paso además no nos puedes pedir confianza a ninguno de los tres porque nunca confiaste en nosotros hasta ese momento que hicimos lo que hicimos- ¿Tenía que estármelo recordando siempre?

-Escucha puedo asegurarte que nada malo pasara en verdad, no tienes que temer porque nuestro secreto sea revelado porque no pasara te lo aseguro haré lo que sea para que eso no pase- Porque en verdad eso no debía saberse.

-Si quisieras hacer lo posible porque ese secreto no se sepa te alejaras de ella por tener el menor peligro de que se enterarán de lo que paso pero creo que eso es lo que menos te importa, pero no lo harás- Todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Quieres escucharme y dejar de poner tantas excusas solo déjame hablar luego si quieres pones todas las excusas que quieras; sé que solo negué lo que es más que verdad que estoy sintiendo algo por ella y si eso está pasando- Note que quería hablar pero enseguida se cayó.

-Sé que piensas que eso que estoy sintiendo hará que me deje llevar sin saber lo que está pasando pero te equivocas eso no sucederá, viste que me deje llevar pero eso no significa que pasara lo mismo con este secreto que juramos guardar, te aseguro que haré lo posible porque no pase a mayores- Espero que con eso entienda que por nada del mundo eso me dominara.

-Es que el problema es que no lo pienso sé que eso está pasando, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos sentimientos te dominen y aunque trates de impedirlo pasara siempre pasa, pero si estás seguro de querer continuar adelante hazlo pero en cuanto veas que las cosas se ponen difíciles en verdad aléjate- Solo eso dijo me dio una última mirada y se retiró.

¿En verdad eso pasaría? Quizás solo lo dice porque a él le pasó pero eso no quería decir que también me pasaría a mi es simplemente absurdo, sé que aunque empezara a sentir cosas eso no nublaría mi buen juicio sabía que tenía otras prioridades así que haría lo que Kowalski dijo continuaría esto y si llegaba a ver que nuestro secreto estaba en peligro me alejaría inmediatamente, porque no me sería difícil alejarme y claro que lo haré lo que sea para mantener eso ocultó.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _¿Cómo paso todo esto? Deje pasar demasiadas cosas pero esto simplemente ni pude solo actúe, ahora esto está mal además que los estoy involucrando a ellos cuando no tienen la culpa de mis actos imprudentes, Cabo en verdad se veía mal, no nos delataría pero no nos ayudaría, sería lo mejor no quería ensuciar más a Cabo así que nosotros haremos esto._

 _-Antes de continuar ¿Están seguros de hacer esto? No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren pueden irse como lo hizo Cabo- No los obligaría a participar en algo que no era su problema._

 _-Sé que no es el mejor escenario en el que podíamos estar nosotros juntos pero yo estoy seguro de esto te ayudaré con este problema tuyo- Si Kowalski quería ayudarme estaba en su derecho._

 _-Adentro- Rico en verdad sonaba seguro, antes no confiaba en ellos a pesar de toso esos años y claro misiones nunca llegue a confiar totalmente en ellos aun tenia mis dudas pero con esto me queda más que claro._

 _-Está bien una vez aclarado eso ¿Cuál era tu plan Kowalski?- Teníamos que hacer esto rápido el tiempo era un factor muy importante así que debíamos apresurarnos o esto sería descubierto._

…

 _Todo estaba hecho ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse o tratar de arreglarlo porque ya era demasiado tarde, pero ahora teníamos algo con que cargar cada uno de nosotros hasta Cabo que aunque no participo en todo esto tenía el peso de que ocultaba algo malo y eso ya era mucho para él._

 _Pero ahora nosotros teníamos una misión de por vida, evitar que eso se llegue a saber algún día, por el momento habíamos eliminado todas las evidencias que podrían llegar a inculparnos o siquiera ser sospechoso pero ahora tendríamos que ver que debíamos decir acerca de esto para mañana porque seguro habrán demasiadas preguntas que deberemos de contestar muy bien para así eliminar alguna muestra de culpa, nunca pensé que llegaría a ocultar algo así pero no todas las personas son buenas y definitivamente nosotros no lo somos._

 _-Sé que a partir de mañana nada será sencillo para ninguno de nosotros, pero en verdad eso jamás se sabrá, como yo cometí el error me aseguraré de ellos ahora debemos irnos y ver que nos depara mañana con esto y esperemos nadie se dé cuenta de lo que paso- Solo con eso contábamos._

 _Así cada quien se fue, esa noche en verdad no pude dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que seguro pasaría en unas horas cuando amaneciera pero eran las consecuencias de mis acciones solo espero podamos mantener ese secreto sé que todo sale a la luz pero en verdad espero esto jamás porque todos caeremos ya que ellos me están encubriendo, todo lo que teníamos se perdería para siempre y no había vuelta atrás así que debíamos tener cuidado a partir de mañana seríamos otros._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Y nada saldrá a la luz- Sé que Kowalski tenía en parte razón pero no dejaría que eso se supiera ya no era por mi era por ellos que bien pudieron entregarme pero no lo hicieron y se los debo nadie sabrá nunca lo que paso. __

**Nota de la autora: Apenas llego el intente y en verdad literal llore de la emoción no quería fallar en subir capítulo, el primero en aceptarlo fue Skipper pero ¿Lograra controlar esos sentimientos? El secreto parece estar saliendo ¿Podrá mantenerlo en secreto? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Ya me había preguntado por ti ya que en verdad literal desapareciste de esto, entiendo lo de la escuela hay veces que tampoco he actualizado por culpa de ella, entiendo perfectamente y en verdad no te preocupes me alegra que dieras señales de vida y saber que aun estas aquí al pendiente y desde luego que bien, luego que vendrá mucho más esto es solo una probada, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Porque así es esto tiene que ser difícil y complicado, será un buen enredo a medida que avance, lo tiene muy presente pero no se puede obligar a dejar de querer a alguien, si quizás pero ahora no podía ser por la temática de la historia, saludos.**

 **Anonima3: Si, antes subía mas seguido pero por falta de tiempo (la escuela) se quedaron estos dos días, trato de hacerlos largos aunque a veces no se puede, una pagina de Facebook nos dio un reto si queríamos aceptarlo ya esta la historia ahí está mejor explicado todo eso, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Aliado

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber subido capítulo el viernes pero como la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones los profesores han estado muy exigentes en cuanto a las tareas y trabajos lo cual en verdad me quita bastante tiempo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 23: Aliado.**

 **Narrado por Doris.**

Ahora si estoy más que segura que ellos ocultan algo, quizás la mirada de Kowalski no me dijo nada pero la de Rico me decía todo, lo que decía era verdad pero me faltaba una pequeña parte de todo eso ¿Qué ocultaban? Sé que debe ser algo en verdad importante para que estén así, debo averiguarlo.

-¡Marlene! No sabes lo que acaba de suceder- Llegue corriendo con ella después se que ellos se fueran, ella tenia que saber de esto quizás podría ayudarme a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

-Déjame adivinar volviste a ver a Kowalski, eso si ya no me sorprende a pesar de que solo lo has visto una vez- A parte tenía que ver con eso, pero es lo que averigüe al volver a encontrármelo.

-Sí, de hecho estábamos justo en frente de tu casa me sorprende que no los hubieras visto pero claro estabas demasiado ocupada para hacerlo- Yo también los vi decidí no interrumpir cuando los vi a ellos.

-Dejemos eso para después dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ahora- ¡Se sonrojo! No recuerdo si alguna vez la había visto así, sé que solo quería que dijera a lo que vine pasea cambiarme el tema.

-Bueno cuando vi que después de que Skipper se fuera ellos venían para acá seguro a advertirte o algo no importa yo me acerque a hablar con ellos quería ver que conseguía- Y no conseguí mucho pero tengo algo.

-Supongo que por lo emocionada que llegaste a contarme todo esto obtuviste algo en verdad bueno- Ya tenía algo ahora solo tenía que continuar con ello.

-Siempre obtengo algo, sé que ellos ocultan algo en verdad malo, tienen miedo de que eso se pueda descubrir por eso hacen todo eso, por eso tratan de alejarte de él piensan que tú puedes poner en peligro ese secreto- Sé que por ello actúan de esa manera.

-Tu teoría es buena ¿Tan malo es lo que ocultan para que actúen así? Si estaban aquí dudo que solo quisieran advertirme- No sé qué tan malo puede ser pero por como lo están tomando debe de serlo.

-No tengo ni idea de que es lo que ocultan pero sé que está en peligro gracias a ti, por lo que tendrás que ayudarme a averiguar de qué se trata- Ella estaba demasiado cerca de ellos podría hacerlo.

-Te recuerdo que yo tengo una misión aparte, no sé si debería detenerme demasiado en eso, quiero saber lo que ocultan pero no puedo olvidar mi objetivo ya que dejaré pasar demasiado tiempo- ¡Pero debemos de averiguar esto!

-Sé que tienes tu misión pero debemos averiguar esto Marlene ¿No te gustaría saber que es lo que ocultan con tanto cuidado? Sé que quieres puedes hacer ambas pero por favor ayúdame- No podía hacerlo yo sola.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano? Él sabe mucho mas de ellos quizás él podría ser de mucha más ayuda que yo- No involucrare a mi hermano y mucho menos si es con ellos.

-No puedo hacerlo porque mi hermano solo quiere acabar con ellos he logrado mantenerlo alejado de eso y no voy a meterlo de nuevo, además si Skipper llega a ver que Francis está metido en esto sabes lo que pasara- Francis ira a donde desde un principio debía estar; encerrado.

-En verdad quisiera ayudarte pero hay un gran problema, ellos no me quieren cerca de Skipper por ese motivo si trato de averiguar que sucede ten por seguro que harán algo inmediatamente- Ambas corríamos el mismo riesgo pero sé que ella más.

-Entiendo el riesgo que tienes pero eres la única que me puede ayudar ya tienes a Skipper sé que a través de él podremos averiguar cosas si lo intento yo sola es obvio que no podre- Solo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Está bien, no puedo negar que también quiero saber qué es lo que sucede con ellos y a pesar de que me arriesgo demasiado te ayudaré- Sabia que no me dejaría sola en esto.

-Tranquila todo estará bien por ahora solo actúa normal sé por dónde empezar ya cuando tenga más entonces tu comenzaras con la otra parte- Solo espero en verdad obtener algo para darle a Marlene con que continuar.

-¿Por dónde tienes pensado empezar? Espero solo que no te metas en problemas por ello- Seguro lo que tenía pensado me iba a meter en demasiados problemas pero en verdad no me importaba.

-No pasara nada al igual que tu tomare mis precauciones pero enserio gracias por ayudarme en esto- Estaría totalmente perdida sin su ayuda ni siquiera podría imaginar descubriendo ese secreto.

-Espero que así sea, no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos, de nuevo, no agradezcas sabes que siempre te ayudaré en lo que necesites aunque sea tan descabellado como esto que quieres hacer- Ella también quería saber lo que pasaba.

-No solo por eso me ayudas sino que también te mueres por saber qué es lo que ocultan todos ellos- Nadie podía ignorar algo así es algo demasiado grande no podemos detenernos ahora.

Solo oímos el timbre y ninguna de las dos dijo nada ¿Quién podría ser? No podría ser Skipper de nuevo ¿Kowalski y Rico? No lo sé pero sin duda Marlene tardo un rato en ir hacia la puerta, estaba igual que yo, pero una vez que la abrió pudimos ver de quien se trataba, era Cabo.

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

Creo que Kowalski y Rico ya han interferido demasiado en esto yo también lo he dejado solo me he quedado sin hacer nada así que después de los hechos he decidido que yo también puedo interceder en esto sé que no puedo hacerlo con Skipper ya que no soy ellos y yo no sé cómo entrar en su mente como ellos lo hacen pero si bien no puedo hacerlo con él puedo hacerlo con Marlene quizás piensa que todos estamos en contra de ella pero es hora que sepa que no está sola en esto.

-Hola Cabo que sorpresa verte por aquí, por favor pasa- No debería sorprenderme que Marlene tuviera esa reacción al verme, nunca he venido aquí con suerte hemos cruzado algunas palabras.

-Hola Marlene sé que no esperabas verme aquí no somos para nada cercanos ni nada pero creo que en verdad debí hablar contigo, a solas- Vi que Doris estaba observándose hace mucho no la veía.

-Marlene luego seguimos hablando, nos vemos después, cuídate- Me pregunto de que estarían hablando, Doris me dedico una última mirada antes de irse.

-Bueno, como ves ya estamos a solas así que dime ¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?- Eso sonó algo a la defensiva ¿Los chicos ya habrán hecho algo para que reaccione así? Debía decirle que no tenía que estar así.

-Antes que nada Marlene no tienes que estar de esa manera conmigo yo al contrario de mis amigos no estoy en contra de tu relación con Skipper- Su mirada de inmediato cambio a una de sorpresa ¿No me creía?

-No entiendo porque tu serias el único de tus amigos que no está en contra de eso perdona si desconfió de lo que me dices- Sé que desconfía más porque apenas vengo a aclarar eso con ella.

-Soy diferente a ellos, siempre ha pasado eso de que muchas veces no estoy de acuerdo con ellos esta es una de esas veces, no te culpó por desconfiar de mí pero en verdad no estoy en contra de ti- Solo quería que entendiera que había uno que no creía que fuera alguien de mal.

-He notado que eres diferente pero no creo que lo seas tanto por algo ellos son tus amigos así que puede ser cualquier cosa la razón por la cual te acercas a mi tal como tus otros amigos- Lo que pensé en verdad no me creía.

-Nos hicieron ser un equipo tuvimos que afrontar mucho para ser el equipo que somos ahora es obvio que seriamos amigos no podíamos llevarnos mal, no soy como ellos pero sin duda son mis amigos- No precisamente nos hicimos amigos de la manera más normal, yo era el nuevo ellos ya se conocían.

-Entonces solo se hicieron amigos por obligación no porque en verdad querían ser amigos uno del otro, quizás tengas razón y no eres como ellos pero no dice mucho de ti estar en contra de tus "amigos"- Está tomando todo un poco mal.

-Si quieres verlo así de acuerdo pero en verdad resulto y somos muy buenos amigos no es que este en contra de ellos pero nunca me ha gustado que juzguen sin conocer a alguien y eso están haciendo es en lo que estoy en contra- No me pongo contra ellos aunque tal vez ellos sí.

-Me parece extraño que hagas eso sobre todo ante tus amigos ya que sé que ellos en verdad están en contra de que este cerca de Skipper seguro te traerá serios problemas con ellos- Seguro que sí, pero ya era suficiente de ser el que siempre se callaba y los seguía en todo.

-Solo algunos pero tampoco dejaré que ellos interfieran en esto cuando no debería ser así, esto es entre Skipper y tú no tienen por qué estar metiéndose así que como siguen haciéndolo y sé que no dejaran de hacerlo es momento de que intervenga- Ellos no me dejaron otra opción.

-Si tanto querías interferir en todo esto ¿No crees que debiste hacerlo con Skipper en vez de venir conmigo? Creo que hubiera sido mejor y no te causaría tantos problemas- Pero en verdad aunque quiera sé que con él no lograré nada.

-Antes lo intente pero no logre nada, no soy ellos no puedo hacerlo así que como con Skipper no pude hacerlo creo que la mejor opción es venir contigo además creo que necesitarás ayuda- Ya no sabía de lo que eran capaces ellos.

-Hablas de ellos como si en vez de los buenos fueran los malos ¿A qué se debe eso Cabo?- No podía decirle más de lo necesario esto ya era meterse demasiado y no debía hacer eso.

-Solo digo lo que pasa Marlene no pienses que ellos intentarán lastimarte porque nunca lo harán ellos no son así pero no todo se hace físico las peores cosas se hacen de otras maneras- Sé que ellos no son malo porque no lo son, sé que no.

-Espero que sea cierto, no me dejaré intimidar por tus amigos no les temo pero tampoco quiero iniciar una guerra donde solo hay una amistad, pero no quiero ver quien termina ganando- Yo tampoco quería que una guerra innecesaria comenzara.

-Créeme es lo que menos quiero que pase entre todos nosotros, solo quería decirte todo esto para que sepas que no todos estamos en contra tuya y tienes un amigo que te ayudara en esto- Creo que he elegido ya un bando.

-Se evitaría muy bien si tus amigos dejan esto en paz, agradezco que vinieras puedes entender que no confiar en ti fácilmente ya que eso se gana, pero de todas maneras gracias- Entendía que aún no confiaba en mí, pero lo hará.

-Quisiera que lo dejaran, lo entiendo perfectamente y claro que me ganaré tu confianza lo veras con mis acciones, gracias a ti por recibirme, nos vemos Marlene- Le dedique una última sonrisa antes de retirarme.

Por lo menos ya tenía una idea sobre mí, que yo no soy como ellos que están locos por proteger ese secreto sé que debemos evitar que se descubra pero no creo que Marlene tenga una idea de lo que ocultamos ni siquiera creo que sospeche de ello así que los chicos solo hacen algo innecesario, pero les demostrare que no tienen que temer que eso seguirá a salvo pero que ella no es un peligro.

 **Nota de la autora: Al parecer Cabo dejo todo en claro con Marlene y ya tiene un lado ¿Qué pensarán Kowalski y Rico de esto? ¿Qué creen que intente Doris para averiguar algo? En estos capítulos ya no ha habido mucho de la pareja principal en el siguiente habrá de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, si desapareciste de la nada y me preguntaba qué había pasado, pero en verdad me alegra tenerte de vuelta aquí, la otra no la he actualizado porque me quede sin ideas para ella y no he sabido cómo avanzarla, pronto se sabrá todo la historia no será muy larga solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes a cualquiera se le escapa una falta de ortografía a mí me pasa seguido, gracias.**

 **Anonima3: Creo que lo odiaran en verdad en la historia, pero necesitaba un personaje así para la historia y el me pareció perfecto para todo lo que hace, el mío también por eso es un poco difícil hacer esto, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 Miedo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber subido capítulo como saben la próxima semana salgo pero la otra no será nada pesada al contrario es esta la pesada donde todos evalúan por ello solo pude tocar la computadora para trabajo enormes y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 24: Miedo.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-Quisiera que lo dejaran, lo entiendo perfectamente y claro que me ganaré tu confianza lo veras con mis acciones, gracias a ti por recibirme, nos vemos Marlene- Le sería muy difícil ganar mi confianza, creo que le sea imposible.

Así Cabo se fue de aquí, no esperaba que viniera cuando lo vi pensé que venía a lo mismo que sus amigos me sorprendió cuando me dijo que estaba de mi lado aunque no me sorprendí tanto como debía ser ya que Cabo no se había comportado hasta el momento como sus amigos pero sin dudas pensé que los seguiría en esto pero tal parece que no.

Ya había tenido suficiente por este día, la visita improvisada de Skipper luego Doris convenciéndome de ayudarla y después enterarme que Cabo no me odia como los otros pero me odiara cuando termine con Skipper vera que nunca debió ponerse de mi lado ya que solo vine a acabar algo y listo, sus amigos tienen la sospecha correcta pero si llego a averiguar lo que ocultan creo que todo se pondrá a mi favor solo necesito saber qué es lo que ocultan y tengo que hacerlo ya.

Pero para eso necesitaba ayudar a Doria ella estaba más cerca que yo aunque yo estuviera más cerca para averiguarlo ella ya estaba un paso adelante, como se había ido por la visita de Cabo no me quedo más remedio que llamarlo.

-Doris perdona que tuvieras que irte de inmediato y no pudiéramos terminar de hablar- Pero ya estaba decidida ayudaría a Doris a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellos que era lo que tanto querían que se mantuviera oculto.

-No te preocupes entiendo que tuviera que irme tenías que hablar con Cabo por cierto ¿Qué hablo contigo?- Yo obviamente no estaba segura de las intenciones de Cabo digo ellos son sus amigos no puede darle la espalda así.

-Solo quería decirme que él no está en contra mía que esta de mi lado, no apoya que sus amigos me juzguen de esa manera solo eso me dijo pero no se ¿No te parece muy sospechoso?- A mí me lo parecía aunque no estaba muy convencida.

-Algo pero no tanto es solo que Cabo siempre fue diferente a los demás él es un muchacho con un gran corazón que solo se pone del lado correcto pero no lo sé ni siquiera te conoce para poder juzgarte- Es lo que me extraña, además que desde luego no me confiaría de él.

-Sé que no confiar en él pero aun así no se si debo dejarlo pasar o cuidarme más quizás solo es un truco de ellos para confiarme y poder hacer algo en mi contra- Debía cuidarme de ellos.

-Solo haz que Cabo piense que le crees pero no lo hagas mira no tienes que preocuparte por él no hará nada créeme de él es de quien menos tienes que preocuparte- Si ella lo dice, pero aun así no me confiare.

-Está bien seguiré tu consejo, además quería decirte que te ayudaré en descubrir que es lo que ocultan- Con eso era obvio que tendría la ventaja en todo esto.

-No tenía dudas en que aceptarías, sabía que no podrías ignorar algo tan grande como esto, sin duda tienes que ir con Skipper distráelo de cualquier manera pero hazlo- ¿Por qué quería que hiciera esto? No creo poder hacerlo.

-No creo poder hacer eso acaba de irse no puedo solo ir de nuevo ¿Qué decirle? Además ¿Para qué quieres que distraiga a Skipper?- No sé qué estaría haciendo pero espero no sea nada peligroso.

-Bueno estoy a punto de averiguar más sobre eso no puedo decir mucho pero sé que debes distraer a Skipper mientras tanto debes inventar lo que sea pero por favor hazme este favor- No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-No sé cómo hacerlo Skipper se acaba de ir no puedo ir corriendo tras él pero ya veré que hago pero dime que lo que estás haciendo no es peligroso- Solo así estaría tranquila mientras distraigo a Skipper.

-Sé que algo se te ocurrirá para hacerlo y no te preocupes no estaré en peligro pero sé que solo así lograré averiguar algo- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Antes de que pudiera preguntar ella me colgó.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Lo mejor sería distraer a Skipper como me dijo si tenía que hacerlo es porque algo relacionado con él de lo que se trataba pero ahora no sé cómo distraer a Skipper no tengo ni idea de que hacer o como llegar a distraerlo pero sé que debo hacerlo ya; no puede ser Doris ¿En qué me has metido?

 **Narrado por Doris.**

Sé que estoy loca, esto en verdad puede llegar a ser peligroso de hecho lo es pero sé que es la única manera de averiguar algo, estoy en un callejón sin salida no sé qué más hacer pero si consigo lo que quiero aquí podre salir de ahí y continuar con esto Marlene y yo no podremos hacer nada si no sabemos dónde empezar pero sé que aquí podre averiguarlo aunque claro sé que el tiempo es oro y debo apurarme.

-Hola Doris…- Enseguida reconocí su tono de voz, sé que no se alegraba de verme mucho menos yo pero sé que este es el lugar donde puedo encontrar más o por lo menos eso creo yo.

-Hola Stacy hace tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- No quería venir aquí pero tengo mis buenas razones para hacer esto.

-Si a decir verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo tanto que nunca pensé volver a verte pero dime ¿A qué se debe que vengas aquí?- No sé cómo decir esto, sé que ella también lo sabe pero sin duda lo ignora.

-Yo también llegue a pensarlo pero ya vez como son las cosas, bueno quiero hablar de algo en verdad importante contigo a eso vengo- Esperaba que pudiera hablar con ella de lo contrario no podría avanzar.

-¿Tienes algo importante que decirme a mí? Debería negarme a escucharlo pero debo admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata- En cuanto escuchara lo que tenía que decir estoy segura que ya tendría esto ganado.

-Es algo largo pero no quiero entretenerse mucho con esto, solo necesito que me ayudes me costó mucho decidirme a venir a pedírtelo pero en verdad me siento atrapada- Después de esto creo que podría ingeniármelas para continuar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda mía? Nunca llegamos a convivir siquiera hace años que no nos vemos ¿Y necesitas que yo te ayude?- Parecía muy extraño pero en verdad tengo mis razones, siempre me doy cuenta de las cosas.

-Si sé qué te parece muy extraño pero tengo mis buenas razones para hacer esto; sé que lo sabes, sabes que ellos ocultan algo- Sé que ella lo sabe cómo también sé por qué no hace nada por saber que es.

-Yo no sé nada de lo que estás hablando- ¿Por qué lo niega? Claro que sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ella lo sabe pero no ha hecho nada al respecto.

-Claro que lo sabes no puedes negarlo, ellos ocultan algo pero no has hecho nada para averiguarlo porque tienes miedo- Podía no tener muchas habilidades pero yo veo detalles que la gente ignora.

-No, no sé de lo que hablas además ¿Miedo de que exactamente?- Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre lo que es obvio que sabe cuándo podría estar buscando algo más.

-Tienes miedo de que al descubrir lo que ocultan veas que ninguno de ellos es quien conoces en especial él porque sabes que eso que ocultan será demasiado- Pero por eso yo tenía que averiguar que es.

-Escucha no puedo ayudarte, claro que sé que algo ocultan siempre lo he sabido solo que no sé por dónde puedes empezar, solo que lo que ocultan no es error de ellos sino de Skipper y ellos solo lo encubren- Con eso no es suficiente, necesito algo más para saber qué hacer.

-Sé que quieres saber esto tanto como yo pero no me dices todo porque sientes que lo estas traicionando pero ¿Qué tal si ellos hicieron algo malo? No creo que quieras que esto termine mal- Solo necesito algo más.

-Ellos son muy listos, debes buscar donde comenzar por ti misma pero te sugiero que empieces desde ese día el día que Skipper se iba a casar, quiero saber qué es lo que paso en realidad- Eso no era mucho pero ya tenía por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Lo que temía que pasara que él llegara y me viera hablando con ella, era muy listo podría sospechar algo y evitar que encontrara alguna pista.

-Hola de nuevo Kowalski- Le di mi mejor sonrisa, no quería parecer nerviosa o se daría cuenta lo mejor era disimular ¿Pero qué excusa le pondría? No podía decirle que vine a interrogar a su esposa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- No sé si estaba enojado o nervioso la verdad es que no expresaba emoción alguna, era tan difícil saber que podría estar pensando.

-No eres muy cortes con tus invitados por lo que veo, vine a decirle a Stacy que controle a su adorado esposo ya que mi amiga en verdad se siente muy hostigada por ti- Excelente excusa sirve que así logro otro cometido.

-¿Por qué haces eso Kowalski?- Escuche la voz de ella pero no la mire no perdía mi mirada de la suya y él tampoco, era como un duelo de miradas que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-Stacy ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Luego cuando se vaya te prometo que contestaré a todas tus preguntas pero ahora hazme ese gran favor- Fue cuando despejó su mirada de la mía para verla a ella, siempre a ella.

-Está bien pero quiero todo, sin excepción- Sonaba algo enojada, ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía tan bien a su esposo como ella creía hasta hace unos segundos, entonces ella se retiró.

-¿Viniste a acusarme con mi esposa? Debo decir que eso no es muy maduro de tu parte pero buena jugada, no hostigo a tu amiga ni siquiera he hablado con ella así que no puedes decir eso- Aunque sea verdad debía dejar de intentar acercársele.

-Quizás no lo sea pero debes dejar de intentar hablar con ella y entender que el único que puede hacer eso es Skipper y solo él decide ¿No crees?- Ya había obtenido lo que quería así que ya estaba satisfecha.

-Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro, solo me preocupó por mi amigo eso no tiene nada de malo pero desde luego que él tiene la última palabra- Era momento de irme tenía que empezar cuanto antes.

-No hay nada que dejaré en claro tienes que tranquilizarte, además creo que debes preocuparte por tu propia seguridad digo tu esposa no se oía nada contenta, hasta luego- Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un buen tiempo.

Pero sabía lo que haría enseguida trataría de contactar a Skipper para decirle todo esto, espero que Marlene haya hecho lo que le pedí solo así tendríamos un poco más de tiempo además de que no habría problemas con Skipper, por ahora, pero no tengo tiempo que perder debo iniciar esto cuanto antes.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Sé que Kowalski tenía razón en todo pero me negaba a hacerle caso esto no podía seguir así pero sin embargo cada vez que quiero hacerle caso algo me lo impide tengo miedo de que esto llegue a mayores cuando sé que no puedo permitirlo esto no puede llegar a mas pero no puedo terminarlo.

Esto es confuso demasiado para mi gusto, no pude seguir dándole vueltas al asunto alguien me llamaba esperaba que no fuera ninguna pérdida de tiempo como casi siempre.

-¿Hola?- No tenía ni idea de quien me llamaba antes me hubiera preocupado pero ahora tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le tome mucha importancia.

-¡Skipper! Qué bueno que contestas no tengo a quien más llamar estoy muy asustada algo sucedió ¿Puedes venir enseguida?- En cuanto escuche eso me puse en total alerta sentía algo extraño invadiendo mi pecho y sabía que era.

-Marlene ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Pero dime ¿Estás bien?- Enseguida salí de mi casa, estaba subiendo al auto cuando ella contesto.

-Estoy bien, creo, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, ven enseguida por favor te necesito- Cuando oí esas últimas palabras me puse en marcha sé que no debía conducir mientras hablaba pero no me importaba.

-Voy para allá trata de estar tranquila llego enseguida- Termine de decir eso cuando le colgué avente el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y acelere tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

Sabía que era esta sensación en mi pecho que me oprimía, sentía que el aire no llegaba lo sabía muy bien era una sensación que para nada me gustaba sentir, pero gracias a esa sensación me hacía darme cuenta que Marlene ya me importaba mucho más sin darme cuenta solo lo sentía cuando los chicos estaban en peligro solo en esas ocasiones porque ellos en verdad me importaban.

Estaba sintiendo miedo, en cuanto oí a Marlene que algo había sucedido no podía estar tranquilo debía asegurarme que estuviera bien solo así estaría más tranquilo pero odiaba sentir miedo, esto solo significaba que Marlene no saldría de mi por mucho que lo intentara, se quedaría ahí.

No tarde mucho en llegar ni siquiera me estacione en forma adecuada solo salí del auto hasta llegar a su puerta tampoco toque solo la derribe al entrar el miedo aumento, todo estaba destruido como si una guerra hubiera sido peleada aquí.

-¡Marlene!- Grité su nombre pero no contesto eso solo hizo que el miedo aumentara como nunca antes lo había sentido, esto no me estaba gustando.

Empecé a revisar las habitaciones nunca había estado más allá de la sala así que esto era nuevo para mí, fue hasta que entre a un baño ahí estaba ella sentada no le dije nada solo me acerque a ella levantándola.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?- Sé que en estos momentos no debía gritar pero estaba tan nervioso el miedo estaba tan presente.

Ella solo asintió después de eso solo la abrace y me repetía una y otra vez "ella está bien" solo sentir sus brazos respondiéndome el abrazo hizo que todo el miedo que sentía al entrar se fuera, en definitiva ella no saldrá de mí el miedo me lo demostró pero ahora sé que estoy perdido.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta largo el capítulo ya que como no subí el lunes pensé en alargar este capítulo un poco más, de nuevo perdonen de ahora en adelante si no actualizo el siguiente capítulo será más largo de lo usual para compensar un poco el capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Descuidar suele suceder a mí igual me sucede, yo he estado bastante preocupada por mis trabajos así que estamos igual, desde luego que aún está enamorada de él, Cabo en muchas ocasiones ha pensado distinto de los demás, que suerte aún me falta una pero la otra será menos pesada así que estarán los dos capítulos de la semana, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Cabo siempre ha sido así pero así lo amamos como ninguno, yo lamento mucho no actualizar ya que los dejo más días con la espera y créanme odio eso pero la escuela es tan pesada que apenas duermo entonces tengo poco tiempo para actualizar, te entiendo en eso de los deberes igual debo hacerlos, espero te vaya bien en esos exámenes yo casi termino no falta nada pero la próxima semana ahí estarán los dos capítulos, saludos.**

 **Anonima3: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya encantado y de nuevo perdón por no haber actualizado el lunes, pero la próxima semana ahí estarán los dos capítulos, está de su lado ella necesitara un poco de ayuda, no me perdonaría si no pusiera tierno a Cabo, si lo ves así si es malo pero pues Cabo siempre ayuda así que eso no lo podemos cambiar, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 Culpa

Hola mis queridos lectores como lo prometí aquí el capítulo sin falta ya que había faltado varias veces de actualizar, el capítulo esta largo no porque el jueves no vaya a actualizar sino porque así me salió el capítulo sin querer a lo mejor el otra igual y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 25: Culpa.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

No se me ocurría nada para poder distraer a Skipper ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no hace mucho había estado aquí y ahora ir sería demasiado pero Doris me lo había pedido sabía que era importante que hiciera esto pero tenía que ser en verdad rápido podía llegar a ser tarde y no sé qué pasaría.

Pero no se me ocurría nada bueno ¡Piensa Marlene! Pero una ida en verdad arriesgada y loca se cruzó por mi cabeza era perfecto pero a la vez muy riesgoso y necesitaba ayuda para ello, bien lo haré solo espero que esto salga bien.

-Por favor contesta, por favor contesta- Eso repetía mientras esperaba, espero no este ocupado en este momento y pueda hablar con él.

-Esperaba tu llamada después no dos en el mismo día ¿Sucede algo?- Tenía que hacer que Hans me ayudara a conseguir esto, además él también saldría beneficiado con todo esto.

-Es que creo que Skipper está sospechando seriamente nuestro trato así que debemos hacer algo para retirar esa sospecha- Ahora tenía que lograr que Hans me creyera.

-¡Esto no puede ser! Debes evitar que si quiera lo sospeche no quiero correr ningún riesgo ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Solo esto se me ocurría para entretener a Skipper en lo que Doris actuaba.

-Pienso que Skipper crea que vas detrás de mí, solo así bajara sus sospecha además que seguramente me tendrá más cerca de él- Pensándolo bien era un muy buen plan para tener cerca a Skipper.

-Eso en verdad es arriesgado Marlene, Skipper puede sospechar que solo es una farsa y entonces todo se perdería- Eso era cierto pero tenía la certeza sé que Skipper no se daría cuenta de nada.

-Lo sé muy bien Hans pero es la única manera de que esto progrese además eso y muy segura de que funcionara, sus amigos le dicen no miento le ruegan que se aleje de mi pero no lo hace ¿Podrías ayudarme en esto?- Sé que Skipper me creerá y esto funcionara a la perfección.

-Está bien, quien sería yo si no tomo esta clase de riesgos pero espero que este trabajo está muy bien hecho no quiero ningún error, haz lo que tengas que hacer ya después yo confirmare tu historia- ¡Bien! Ya nada me puede salir mal.

-Como digas te aseguro que esto no tendrá ningún error, hasta pronto- Enseguida colgué, tenía que ponerme a hacer esta farsa lo antes posible ya había perdido demasiado tiempo hablando con Hans.

Empecé a destruir mi casa como si alguien hubiera atacado, tuve que hacerlo rápido pero dejando gran destrucción, lo suficientemente creíble para Skipper además pensé en todos los detalles de mi historia mientas lo hacía, tenía que ser creíble para que no hubiera margen de error con Skipper hay que tomar demasiadas precauciones, este era el momento fui a un baño sentándose en el frio suelo y marque su número.

-¿Hola?- Skipper enseguida contesto, se oía algo extrañado seguro jamás esperaría mi llamada, tenía que actuar como si estuviera muy asustada solo así se lo creería a la perfección.

-¡Skipper! Qué bueno que contestas no tengo a quien más llamar estoy muy asustada algo sucedió ¿Puedes venir enseguida?- Tenía que contarle todo en persona así podría fingir más y así había más posibilidad de que me creyera.

-Marlene ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Pero dime ¿Estás bien?- Se oía algo alarmado y por un segundo mi pecho se comprimió al oírlo así pero enseguida lo olvide, tenía algo que hacer.

-Estoy bien, creo, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, ven enseguida por favor te necesito- Skipper insistió un poco en que le dijera que había pasado pero no, debía hacerlo en persona solo así, espero que no tarde en llegar.

-Voy para allá trata de estar tranquila llego enseguida- Fue lo último que escuche decirle antes de que colgara, debe estar en camino.

Ahora debía quedarme ahí, revolvió un poco mi cabello pensé en hacerme heridas pero no quería llegar a ese extremo así que solo fingiría que estaba demasiado asustada me quede unos momentos ahí sentada pensé que tardaría más pero supe que llego cuando lo escuche gritar.

-¡Marlene!- Escuche como gritaba mi nombre, pensé en decirle que estaba aquí pero no lo hice tenía que esperar a que me encontrara, se oía asustado seguro así lo estaría más.

Escuchaba varios ruidos seguro era él buscándome los ruidos cada vez se acercaban más hasta que todo fue silencio para después un horrible golpe en la puerta que cayo enseguida ahí estaba él, sus ojos me miraron reconocí esa mirada; estaba asustado, se acercó a mi levantándome.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?- En verdad se oía asustado por un momento sentí culpa, casi nunca había sentido culpa menos por un hombre pero él verlo tan asustado cuando todo era una simple farsa.

Solo asentí, la culpa no me dejaba hablar no era posible que lo sintiera esto solo era un trato él solo era parte del trato, lo que más me hizo sentirme así fue lo que hizo después; me abrazo no decía nada solo me a abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello no dude en responderle la culpa me consumía enormemente solo me deje llevar por estos momentos donde él aun no me odiaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Quería decirle enseguida todas mis mentiras pero no podía hablar, me sentía tan mal conmigo misma por estar haciéndole esto pero ya no podía echarme para atrás.

-Alguien tocaba la puerta estaba tan distraída que no me percate de quien podía ser cuando él entro empezó a destruir todo como un loco yo estaba muy asustada- Fue en ese momento que Skipper se separó solo un poco de mí.

-¿Sabes quién era? ¿Lo conoces?- No estaba segura de lo que pasaría después pero sabía que después de esto no lo podría mirar de la misma manera.

-No jamás lo había visto antes al parecer te estaba buscando a ti, dijo que venía a terminar lo que tu comenzaste después se fue me encerré aquí con miedo de que regresara después de eso no supe que hacer solo se me ocurrió llamarte- Hasta ahí llegaba mi mentira ahora quedaba esperar su reacción.

Parecía más nervioso que cuando llego eso solo hacía que la culpa creciera hasta ese momento me soltó por completo, nadie hablaba era un enorme silencio entre los dos así que decidí romperlo.

-¿Sabes de quien se trata?- Era obvio que sabía quién era pero debía actuar todo para que él no lograra darse cuenta del asunto.

-Sí, pero ¿No te dijo nada más? Es muy extraño porque hizo todo esto- Esta sospechando supuse que eso pasaría ahora todo quedaría en manos de Hans para convencer totalmente a Skipper.

-Solo dijo que ya llegaría el momento de verte y ya- Ahora Hans debía convencerlo de que decía la verdad pronto lo tendría que hacer si quería que esto continuara.

-Está bien, por lo menos no te hizo nada él puede ser en verdad peligroso, necesito que vengas conmigo en lo que veo que puedo hacer ¿De acuerdo?- Por lo menos me había creído hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Podrías explicarme quien es y que sucede?- Tal vez así podría averiguar más sobre la extraña relación entre ellos dos.

-Te lo explicaré pero aquí no tengo que arreglar todo esto primero, vamos- Sabia que le contaría a sus amigos esperaba que esto no subiera sus sospechas aún más aunque pensándolo tenía la ayuda de Cabo ahora.

Caminaba junto a Skipper sin despegarme de él tenía que parecer asustada aun, así llegamos a su auto yo me subí al asiento del copiloto mientras él manejaba tranquilo pero deprisa, nadie decía nada pero sinceramente yo no quería hablar aun sentía esta desagradable culpa que no se iba con nada ¿Así se sentía cuando le mentías a alguien que quieres? Pero no quiero a Skipper no puedo quererlo pero aun así la culpa se siente terrible él no es malo y sin embargo solo lo destruiré.

-Marlene llegamos- ¿Tan rápido? Ni siquiera note cuando llegamos estuve todo el camino pensando en la culpa que sentía al hacer todo esto.

-Ah claro, perdona solo me distraje un poco- Baje enseguida del auto al igual que cuando salimos de mi casa no me despegue de él.

Entramos a su casa yo apenas llegue a la sala de ahí no me moví luego vi que Skipper entraba a un cuarto pero no me movería de donde estaba hasta que volviera lo cual no tardo mucho ya que minutos después regreso un poco más calmado.

-Le avise a los chicos ya vienen en camino, no podemos dejar pasar esto por alto menos de quien se trata- No pensé que tan pronto le avisará a los chicos que lo que paso.

-Si lo entiendo ¿Ya me dirás que es lo que ese sujeto y tú se traen?- En verdad quería oír que pasaba entre Hans y él porque quería destruirlo porque lo odiaba, pero se veía inseguro no sé si me lo diría.

-Está bien te lo diré después de lo que sucedió mereces saberlo- ¿Enserio me lo diría tan fácil? Eso significa que confiaba en mí y yo solo estaba metiéndole eso solo hacía que la culpa creciera y no creo que se iría tan fácil.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-No hay nada que dejaré en claro tienes que tranquilizarte, además creo que debes preocuparte por tu propia seguridad digo tu esposa no se oía nada contenta, hasta luego- No puedo creer que viniera a decir eso, nunca lo espere.

Ahora tendría que dar largas explicaciones sobre esto ¿Qué decirle? Tendría que ser cuidadoso con lo que le decía cualquier cosa en falso podía hacer que dudara más y ahora tendría varias dudas pero debía hacer algo antes de ir con ella.

Marque más de una vez el teléfono de Skipper pero nunca contesto tenía que decirle lo que acababa de suceder con esto de seguro terminaba todo pero no contestaba y eso era extraño demasiado para él, en verdad debo hablar con él esto ya se está saliendo de control.

-Listo se fue ya podemos hablar más tranquilos- No podía estar esperando a que Skipper me devolviera la llamada antes tenía que arreglar las cosas con Stacy.

-No se por donde debemos empezar a hablar, no sé si por el hecho que hostigar a alguien o porque Doris estuvo aquí- Ella tiene razón no sé por dónde empezar pero primero por lo más fácil.

-No estoy hostigando a nadie, su amiga me parece muy sospechosa todos nosotros lo creemos solo me aseguraba era todo pero Doris lo malinterpreto y te aseguro que no hago eso- No lo hacía ni siquiera había hablado con ella frente a frente.

-Está bien ya explicarte eso ¿Cómo explicas lo otro?- Ahí estaba lo complicado se los problemas que tiene ella con esto.

-Bueno vino a acusarme contigo por lo de su amiga no creo que haya mucho que explicar sobre eso- Hacerme el desentendido no era la mejor opción pero quería tratar esto con la mayor calma.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ¿Por qué está de nuevo en tu vida? Pensé que eso estaba en el pasado pero no la dejas ir- No quiero que piense eso cuando hace mucho que la deje ir.

-Sé que parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo este de nuevo aquí pero en verdad que aunque regreso a mí no me afecta en nada ya la deje ir te lo aseguro, confía en mí- Lo que menos quería es que ella dudara de mí.

-¿Tu lo haces? No sé si confías en mi ¿Hay algo que me ocultes?- Confió en ella pero sé que esto no lo puedo decírselo sé que pasada lo mismo con Cabo ya no me mirara igual o peor ni siquiera quera mirarme.

-Claro que confió en ti, no te oculto nada es lo que menos créame mira lo que menos quiero es que empiecen los problemas entre nosotros por ella creí que ya lo habíamos superado los dos- Nos costó trabajo pero ya estaba en el pasado.

-¿Cómo quieres que actué cuando ella aparece? El solo hecho de verla me recuerda como tenia poder sobre ti como siempre lograba alejarte de mí sin hacer nada, no quiero que vuelva a suceder- Es que no sucedería.

-Sé que no es fácil yo tampoco lo esperaba solo paso no puedes culparme por eso, pero ya no pasa eso se acabó ya no tiene el mínimo efecto en mí y claro que no sucederá ¿Sabes porque? Porque te amo a ti- ¿Por qué dudaba de eso?

Solo seguimos mirándonos sé que todo eso había sido difícil eso no es algo que me guste recordar pero sin duda lo superamos juntos esto solo era un pequeño tropiezo, así que me acerque a ella y solo la abrace ella enseguida correspondió, estuvimos así un rato hasta que mi celular sonó, era Skipper conteste sin apartarla de mí.

-Kowalski no hay tiempo para explicaciones ven a mi casa enseguida es urgente- Y enseguida colgó ¿Había sucedido algo malo? Tenía que ir a averiguarlo.

-Fue Skipper dice que me necesita urgentemente creo que algo malo sucedió- Pero lo sabría hasta que fuera con él a averiguar que pasaba.

-Espero que no sea nada malo, pero creo que debes irte enseguida perdón por todo el drama que hice- No esperaba una disculpa pero enserio no la culpó.

-Si veré que es lo que sucede y regreso no creo tardar mucho además no tienes que preocuparte entiendo que tengas tus dudas no es fácil después de todo- Le di un corto beso y enseguida me retire, sea lo que planea Doris no lo conseguirá.

 **Narrado por Rico.**

Sé que las cosas se han salido un poco de control, esto se nos está poniendo cada vez más difícil pero realmente estoy desconcertado es obvio que sigo a Kowalski en todo lo que hacer pero él es el listo en esto yo solo quiero que esto no salga a la luz pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Jamás haría algo peligroso en contra de alguien.

-¿Estas bien Rico? Desde hace unos días te noto algo extraño como si algo te preocupara- Claro que estoy preocupado digo si esto se descubre toda nuestra vida se arruinaría pero no le puedo decir nada.

-Bien- Solo tenía que estar seguro de que nuestro secreto estaba a salvo y claro que estaría bien pero mientras no podía evitar estar preocupado.

-Entonces no sé porque te he notado tan preocupado estos días ¿Sucede algo que no me has dicho?- Sé que podría llegar a sospechar digo me conoce como nadie más esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

-Misión- ¿Por qué dije eso? Estábamos en descanso era obvio que no teníamos ninguna misión por el momento ahora sospecharía más tendría que pensarlo mejor.

-Pensé que estaban en descanso y no tendrían ninguna misión hasta que regresaran ¿Porque de repente tienes una misión?- Eso es lo que me temía ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría esto?

-Ah no- No soy bueno con esto, vaya es tan complicado mentirle a ella pensé que solo lo había hecho esa vez pero aquí estoy haciéndolo de nuevo, iba a decirle más pero mi teléfono sonó, era Skipper.

-Rico debes venir enseguida a mi casa aquí te explico todo- ¿Ahora qué estaba pasando? No lo sé pero esto era mi salvación luego vería que hago.

-Skipper, irme- Ya después de ver qué pasaba podía tener más tiempo para pensar exactamente lo que debía decirle para que no sospechara.

-Supongo que debe ser importante, solo no tardes y cuando regreses tendrás que decírmelo todo- Vería que podía decirle.

-Claro, adiós- Esperaba no haber parecido nervioso, pero era el síntoma de culpa no quería hacer esto pero sé que no tendría de otra era eso o enfrentarme a la dura verdad de perderla.

 **Nota de la autora: Si todo fue un engaño, pero así es la historia llena de sorpresas, también vi que en los últimos capitulo he puesto a Kowalski como el malo de la historia quise poner que no lo es, como también que Rico no está totalmente de acuerdo pero tiene sus motivos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: De hecho no iba a acusarlo pero necesitaba una excusa, no se llevan bien pero cuando quieres averiguar algo tienes que ver cómo, ya viste lo que sucedió con Marlene, por suerte esta semana ya será mucho más relajada así que no habrá problemas, siempre se tienen diferentes perfectivas en especial de los amigos, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, hasta hoy tuve mi último examen ya lo que queda de la semana será muy liviano, te entiendo a todos nos hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones, sería un pecado no amarlo, si pensé que era hora de juntarlas ya me había tardado, sé que deben salir más aún estoy arreglando los detalles de la historia, habrá mucho más de esta pareja te lo aseguro y pronto se resolverá el misterio, gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Cada vez que avance en verdad se pondrá mucho mejor, actualizo los lunes y jueves no llego a subir capítulo por cuestiones de la escuela o personales pero trato de no fallar, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 Enemigos

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida ya lo tenía listo pero al leerlo para correcciones y todo eso no pude evitar seguirle pero creo que fue lo correcto porque después de este se verán más del pasado de todos ellos además del secreto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 26: Enemigos.**

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

Creo que ya todo quedo claro espero en verdad poder ganarme su confianza no la culpo por no creer en mi piensa que soy como mis amigos; en pocas cosas somos parecidos o eso creía ahora no se bien quienes son los chicos no compartimos casi nada eso a veces me hace sentir mal pero en estos momentos estoy agradecido por ello.

Ahora solo restaba esperar sé que sería difícil ir contra mis amigos más contra ellos dos pero aunque ellos no se den cuenta Skipper está de mi lado inconscientemente porque si estuviera de su lado ya habría alejado a Marlene desde hace tiempo solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto esta vez.

-Cabo te estoy hablando ¿Sucede algo?- No debo distraerme demasiado con eso menos cuando estoy con Shauna, no quiero ocultarle nada más así que cuando tenga una mejor perspectiva de todo esto le diré lo que está ocurriendo.

-Perdona solo estoy algo agotado ¿Qué decías?- No quiero que note que le oculto algo porque empezara a preguntar y entonces no seré capaz de mentirle más.

-Que últimamente noto a los chicos y a ti algo extraños lo he hablado con las chicas y ellas notan lo mismo pero no les han dicho nada y sé que tú me lo dirás- Esto está resultando peor de lo que pensaba.

-Sé que hemos estado actuando algo extraño todos lo notamos es solo que no sé cómo decirlo- ¿Cómo decirle que una chica es la causante de todo esto? No sonará bien y lo que sigue menos.

-Solo dilo no creo que sea nada malo- Si era algo muy malo la verdad no sé cómo decirlo sin destapar la otra verdad estaba atrapado además que no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Es que estamos tan extraños por una chica ¿Recuerdas la chica con la que Skipper salió? Bueno ella tiene que ver en esto- ¿Ahora por dónde continuaba? ¿Qué Kowalski y Rico tenían miedo de que se descubriera el secreto? ¿Por eso?

-No estoy entendiendo bien las cosas Cabo ¿Que tiene que ver ella con su extraña actitud?- Aquí vamos le tendré que decir todo para que me entienda además que logre creerme.

-Veras ella…- No pude continuar porque mi teléfono sonó no quería contestar pero podría ser importante así que mejor lo haría ya después le seguiría contando.

-Cabo debes venir de inmediato a mi casa- Fue lo único que dijo Skipper pero reconocí el tomo en que lo decía, estaba asustado ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi así? Debía ser algo serio.

-Lo siento Shauna en cuanto vuelva te contaré todo lo prometo pero ahora Skipper me necesita debo ir puede estar pasando algo malo- Sé que debía aclarar aun esto pero en verdad debo ir.

-Por como lo dices parece que sea de vida o muerte, no impediré que vayas pero por favor en cuanto regreses me explicaras todo no quiero quedarme con la duda- Por ahora estaría tranquilo pero en cuanto regresara debía decirle todo.

-Gracias Shauna en verdad veré que es lo que sucede y cuando todo este arreglado vendré y te lo contaré todo, nos vemos- Di un rápido beso en su mejilla para luego salir de ahí esperaba todo estuviera bien

No podía evitar preocuparme en cuanto escuche a Skipper siempre lo haría y no solo por él por todos, aunque hayan cambiado siempre me preocupare por ellos pase lo que pase.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Está bien te lo diré después de lo que sucedió mereces saberlo- No entiendo que era lo que me hacía decirle todo esto solo los chicos lo sabía y ahora lo sabría ella.

-Solo quiero saber quién es realmente la persona que vi hoy- Ella debía saberlo pero podía solo decirle lo básico pero aquí estaba a punto de decirle todo sobre él que también es parte de mí.

-Te lo diré, su nombre es Hans él y yo entrenábamos juntos cuando apenas iniciábamos no éramos muy amigos ya que la actitud de Hans jamás me gusto pero un día simplemente lo hizo- Aunque no era para nada cercano a Hans jamás lo vi venir.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _El entrenamiento recién terminaba, estaba exhausto pero era necesario entrenar de esta manera algún día tendré que hacerlo con unos novatos me estaba preparando para que ese día llegara pero sabía que aún me faltaba bastante camino que recorrer para llegar a eso._

 _-Duro el entrenamiento de hoy ¿No te parece Skipper?- Hans estaba entre los muchos cadetes que entrenábamos para formar un equipo pero de alguna manera no me caía del todo bien._

 _-Son siempre lo mismo el de hoy no estuvo diferente al de otra veces a mi parecer- Él me parecía un sujeto muy extraño por eso trataba de evitarlo pero por una extraña razón aún sigue intentándolo._

 _-El general ya está algo grande para enseñarnos solo nos enseña lo viejo cuando lo nuevo está llegando si seguimos así perdemos pronto- Si eso era lo que pensaba Hans está bien pero yo no comparto eso._

 _-Aunque puede ser anticuado es lo mejor que tenemos no creo que debamos cambiar en nada así estamos bien- ¿Por qué seguía hablando con él?_

 _-Skipper he notado que tienes grandes habilidades ambos las tenemos no puedes negarlo por eso te propongo que podemos entrenar aparte para ya sabes mejorar nuestras habilidades- Hans no me daba para nada confianza claro dejando de lado que no es fácil que confíe en alguien._

 _-Gracias por la oferta Hans pero prefiero seguir con lo antiguo, claro si tú quieres entrenar aparte puedes hacerlo yo no diré nada, debo irme hasta luego- No sé si noto que prácticamente hui pero sinceramente me importa poco._

 _Después de eso Hans nunca se volvió a acercar al contrario en los entrenamientos lo veía poco o ya no lo veía pero no le tomaba mucha importancia a ello solo me dedicaba a mejorar cada día pero después de unos meses las cosas se pusieron tensas en aquel lugar._

 _-Sigue habiendo robos de armas y expedientes, ya no saben qué hacer para impedirlo todo parece indicar que el ladrón en verdad es bueno- Me contaba uno de mis compañeros, Manfredi._

 _-Esto es extraño los generales ya han hecho todo para impedirlo, han puesto guardia, cámaras de vigilancia incluso trampas pero nada parece funcionar esta situación es terrible ¿No Skipper?- Ese fue mi otro compañero Johnson, ellos dos eran las personas con las que más convivía de aquí._

 _-Es obvio que hay un topo aquí pero sería difícil saber quién es podría ser cualquiera así que en lo que tardan en averiguar quién es, el topo seguirá haciendo de las suyas- Esta situación me molestaba, no es posible que siga pasando aquí._

 _-No puede ser que en una central de inteligencia pase esto, se supone que es seguro ¿No? Creo el espía es alguien de muy alto rango solo así me explico que siga haciendo de las suyas- Podía ser pero nunca se sabe._

 _-Johnson, Skipper sé que esta situación es terrible y todo pero ¿Podemos seguir discutiendo mañana? Ahora es algo tarde nos tenemos que levantar temprano y tengo sueño- Si tenía razón Manfredi mañana sería otro día._

 _-Hasta mañana chicos- Si, también compartíamos habitación aunque al principio fue difícil ellos en verdad son algo desordenados mientras yo era todo el contrario pero después de un tiempo aprendimos a convivir._

 _-Hasta mañana Skipper- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, era lo mismo cada noche uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo._

 _Hubiéramos podido dormir tranquilos sin problemas pero un ruido lo evito era conocido para mí era sencillo; una puerta abriéndose no me hubiera importado pero ¿Quién podría salir a esta hora? Mi instinto solo decía que fuera a ver que estaba sucediendo y eso haría._

 _-Manfredi, Johnson ¿Escucharon eso? Alguien de alguna habitación salió ¿No les parece extraño alguien saliendo a estas horas?- Nadie tenía que estar afuera de sus habitaciones por nada del mundo._

 _-Skipper creo que el sueño te está afectando deberías dormir o mañana estarás muy cansado sin decir que de muy mal humor- Bueno si cuando no duermo tengo mal humor pero debía averiguar que pasaba._

 _-Si Skipper mejor vuelve a dormir, deja tus paranoias a un lado ¿Si? Hasta mañana- Esta bien si ellos no me creían no importa pero sé que escuche algo y no me quedaré a dormir._

 _Con mucho cuidado me levante, al abrir la puerta me asegure de hacer el menor ruido posible después de lograrlo caminaba con sutileza revidando todo, por algún lado tenía que estar pero después de un rato buscando algo me estaba rindiendo quizás si solo fue mi imaginación ya que no había rastro de que algo sucediera estaba solo perdiendo mi tiempo._

 _Estaba regresando a mi habitación, me siento mal al no haber encontrado nada estaba seguro que escuche algo que seguro descubriría algo pero tal parece que aún no soy muy bueno en esto, pero escuche algo esta vez una voz._

 _-Ya lo tengo todo, te lo enviaré en la mañana espero tengas lo que me prometiste- ¡Esa voz! Conozco esa voz era sin lugar a dudas la voz de Hans, no puede ser._

 _-Después de esto tendrás que esperar un tiempo ya están sospechando demasiado aunque tratan de evitar que siga robando todo eso son muy tontos pero es mejor prevenir, te llamo en la mañana- ¿Que debía hacer? Tenía que avisarle a alguien pero ¿A quién? Todos están dormidos y tengo a Hans atrapado._

 _-¡Tú eres el espía Hans! Tú nos has estado robando para tus egoístas acciones ¿Porque?- Sé que esta no es la mejor manera pero debía actuar o mañana podía ser ya muy tarde pero sería difícil apenas veía a Hans la luz era escasa._

 _-Vaya Skipper debo admitir que estoy sorprendido ¿Sabes a cuantos logre esquivar para que no me descubrieran? A los mejores y solo vienes para descubrirme- Yo no era tan tonto no sé cómo le hacía para que no lo descubrieran._

 _-Pues al parecer no fuiste tan listo Hans, pero nadie lo es así que siéntete bien porque estuviste mucho tiempo haciendo de las tuyas pero se acabó- Ahora Hans tendría lo que merecer por su traición._

 _-¿Crees que es tan fácil Skipper? No me rendiré sin pelear veremos a quien culpan por esto cuando te entregue yo mismo- ¿Quería inculparme? Bueno veríamos si él podría hacerlo porque yo tampoco me rendirá tan fácil._

 _Comenzamos la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se veía que Hans había aumentado su nivel apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, conectaba varias patadas y golpes yo apenas pude tocarlo en varias ocasiones termine en el suelo creo que me sería imposible ganarle._

 _-¿Lo ves Skipper? Lo viejo no sirve en cambio lo nuevo quitara cualquier rastro de lo viejo, siento pena por ti podías estar a mi lado pero tú lo elegiste- Hans golpeo justo en mi rodilla enseguida caí, lo cual aprovecho él para inmovilizarme._

 _-Jamás me hubiera puesto de tu lado Hans, deberías sentir pena por ti que caíste tan bajo yo estoy bien- Creo que mi comentario en serio lo enfureció tanto que pateo sobre mi pecho._

 _-Quizás pienses eso pero todos pensarán lo peor de ti cuando les diga que tú eres el espía, serás lo más bajo que ha pasado por aquí y yo estaré de lo mejor afuera- No sé cómo me culparía pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera._

 _-No tan rápido Hans, creo que si serás tú quien termine en prisión por traición- Ambos volteamos de dónde provenía la voz, eran Manfredi y Johnson sosteniendo una cámara ¿Cuándo llegaron?_

 _-¡Entréguenme eso de inmediato!- Grito Hans enfurecido, esa era la prueba que demostraba quien era el verdadero traidor, estaba totalmente perdido._

 _-¡Las manos donde puedas verla Hans!- Cuando esa voz se escuchó todas las luces se prendieron ¡Era el general Buck! Él controlaba todo aquí y no solo aquí sino también afuera._

 _-Quedas bajo arresto por el cargo de alta traición, sabes cómo se paga esto Hans eres de lo peor, muchachos ¡Llévenselo!- Otros soldados que estaban detrás del general se acercaron a Hans para esposarlo y llevárselo._

 _-Skipper espero que estés mejor de lo que luces- Johnson me ayudaba a levantarme mientras Manfredi le daba la prueba al general de la traición de Hans._

 _-Pudieron haber dicho algo antes de que Hans acabara conmigo además ¿Cómo supieron?- Seguro tenia algunos golpes pero el pecho era lo que más me dolía esa patada de Hans en verdad que tenía fuerza._

 _-No eres tan silencioso Skipper te oímos salir después de un rato que no regresaste decidimos salir a buscarte cuando te oímos discutir con Hans, fue cuando dimos aviso pero necesitamos la prueba irrefutable por eso tuvimos que esperar hasta que Hans lo confesara- Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieran._

 _-Estoy en verdad feliz de que lo hicieran, sino creo que el que estaría en el lugar de Hans seria yo- Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado aunque no del todo, en verdad recibí una paliza por su parte._

 _-Skipper ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- El general me llamaba, nunca había hablado con él frente a frente estaba sin dudas nervioso, pero sabía para que me quería._

 _-¿Qué sucede señor?- Salude como se debe, hasta que me indico que descansará todo lo que debo hacer en su presencia pero sania que recibiría un regaño._

 _-Soldado esta no fue la manera correcta de actuar ustedes debió dar aviso de esto en su lugar prefirió enfrentarse al enemigo con peligro de que huyera además de arriesgándose innecesariamente- Desde el comienzo lo supe._

 _-Lo se señor, pero vi el riesgo de que posiblemente no habría pruebas además escuche que todo se haría en la mañana y podría llegar a ser tarde así que solo decidí actuar- Sé que por algo como esto podrían echarme._

 _-Sabes Skipper este comportamiento no es muy bien recibido aquí, podrías ser expulsado por eso pero en vista de las circunstancias creo que sería un error si pasara eso es un honor tenerte con nosotros- ¿En verdad lo dijo?_

 _-Gra gracias señor- Nunca lo espere lo único que esperaba era "estas expulsado" pero recibí todo lo contrario, se siente asombroso._

 _-Continua así soldado- Fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse, desde ese día me encargue de continuar más bien de mejorar nunca podía olvidar la golpiza de Hans como me derrotó en minutos, eso en verdad me sirvió mucho._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Después de eso Hans escapó y jamás hemos vuelto a ataparlo lo extraño es que siempre que Hans hacia algo era yo quien lo evitaba sin querer pero jamás atraparlo como aquella vez, por eso me odia tanto- Pensé que Hans se había cansado ya que no había sabido de él en algún tiempo.

-¿Te odia porque evitaste sus planes? Es algo irónico si lo piensas por error lo hiciste la primera vez y de ahí no pasaste- Se convirtió como en una misión propia, eso sin querer claro.

-Sé que es irónico pero así es desde ese día Hans y yo nos hicimos enemigos eternos jamás podremos cambiar eso es extraño no había sabido de él y ahora solo hace esto- Quizás lo hizo porque yo se lo permití.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la primera cosa que sabes de él es que me atacó?- No lo sé nunca había hecho esto normalmente siempre es entre nosotros solo una vez intento hacerle daño a los chicos pero solo una vez.

-No lo se me es muy extraño ya que jamás intento algo como esto, no parece su modo pero quizás quiera intentar algo nuevo no lo sé- El timbre sonó, me levante de inmediato a abrir, era Kowalski.

-Vine en cuanto me dijiste ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es algo…- Kowalski se calló en cuanto vio a Marlene, no entendía su mirada solo se quedó ahí mirándola sin decir nada por unos momentos.

-Le llame a Rico y Cabo no deben tardar en llegar mientras podemos esperarlos- Kowalski solo asintió alejándose de nosotros pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Se formó un horrible silencio entre nosotros, Marlene solo estaba confundida al igual que yo no entiendo porque la ve así, como si sintiera un puro y profundo odio hacia ella, pero sé que ella no le ha hecho nada, debo hacer algo.

-Lamento si soy inoportuno pero ¿Todo bien Kowalski? Estas algo extraño- Algo era poco estaba muy extraño solo había visto esa mirada una vez y no significaba nada bueno.

-Tuve un pequeño problema con Stacy, Doris fue a acusarme con ella de que hostigo a Marlene- ¿Qué? Pero no entiendo porque Doris haría eso, mire a Marlene buscando una respuesta pero ella no entendía.

-Mira no sabemos porque Doris hizo esto pero si quieres puedo hablar con ella para evitar que esto suceda- Marlene no decía nada así que yo lo haría.

-¡Eso ya no importa Skipper! El daño ya está hecho sabes cómo son las cosas con ella, pero no vinimos a platicar mi situación prefiero no hablar de eso- En verdad pericia muy molesto, nuevamente se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Así que nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que no era prudente decir nada por el momento mejor esperaba a que Rico y Cabo llegaran para decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo por suerte el timbre sonó, era Cabo.

-Skipper estoy muy preocupado ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Todos estas bien?- Cabo en verdad parecía asustado, creo que exagere un poco cuando le llame pero los necesitaba ahora.

-En cuanto llegue Rico les explicaré todo Cabo, pero todos estamos bien, pasa- Cabo y yo nos dirigimos a donde estaban Kowalski y Marlene, no sé qué hacer con ellos dos.

-Marlene que sorpresa, un gusto en verte- Cabo se acercó a saludar a Marlene, me alegraba que por lo menos uno de ellos si estuviera en total calma.

-Hola Kowalski luces muy serio ¿Sucede algo?- Cabo se alarmó cuando vio así a Kowalski, además que estaba alejado de nosotros quisiera poder arreglar esto.

-Hola Cabo- Solo eso le dijo Kowalski aun mirando a Marlene ¿Estaría así todo el tiempo? Tendría que hablarlo a solas con él la situación que se nos presentaba era seria y no podía estar así.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Cabo me susurro, no era el momento para hablar de eso quizás luego ahora tenía que decirles esto, no era sencillo y debíamos estar juntos.

-Luego te cuento- Con eso Cabo entendía que no era el momento para hablar de ello, en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre desde luego era Rico le indique que pasara tenía que decirles esto ahora.

-Como ya estamos todos aquí seguro querrán saber porque los llame con tanta urgencia bueno quisiera que fuera algo bueno pero no lo es- Ahora todos tenían puesta su atención en mi incluso Kowalski.

-El día de hoy Hans volvió a aparecer, pensamos que volvería en cualquier momento pero no de la manera en que lo hizo, hace unas horas el intento atacar a Marlene- Todos se sorprendieron, si esto ya era bastante serio no sabía a qué estaba jugando Hans pero debíamos detener su jueguito a cualquier costo.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta es mi versión un poco drástica de cómo se hicieron enemigos además de que Cabo casi dice todo, como dije después de este capítulo vaya que veremos huecos de la historia y revelare más del secreto se podía decir que estamos a mitad de la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: He mejorado en la forma de escribir realmente este es un reto muy grande para mí, el misterio siempre me ha gustado demasiado así que tenia que hacer una historia así, agradezco mucho tu comentario en verdad hago lo mejor que puedo para ustedes, pronto veremos más del pasado de Marlene y lo que ocultan, lamento la tardanza pero sin falta como prometí, espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Solo era un engaño perdón por preocuparte, Marlene no es la mala de la historias en parte si pero no como tal, si a mí igual me parecía infantil por eso puse ese comentario en el capítulo, tampoco se llevan tan mal también tratare ese tema, mañana es el ultimo día y gracias a eso los capítulos serán más largo y mejores, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 Resentimiento

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco en subirlo el internet me está fallando espero se arregle porque luego por estos problemas es que no actualizo y ahora que la historia va bien no me gustaría no subir capítulo un día de estos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 27: Resentimiento.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-El día de hoy Hans volvió a aparecer, pensamos que volvería en cualquier momento pero no de la manera en que lo hizo, hace unas horas el intento atacar a Marlene- Todos inmediatamente prestaron su atención hacia Skipper.

-¿Hans regreso? Pero si no sabíamos nada de él en mucho tiempo y casualmente cuando volvemos a saber de él intenta hacer algo que no es normal en él- Kowalski fue el primero en romper el enorme silencio, como siempre dudando de mí.

-Este no es el momento para empezar a dudar tenemos que hacer algo el hecho de que Hans regresara es inquietante, no sé qué debemos hacer- Al parecer Hans les inquietaba bastante ¿Sucedió algo más que Skipper no me dijo?

-Eso significa que Hans lleva tiempo observando para ir hasta Marlene- Cabo sonó preocupado ¿Por mí? Quizás solo es un intento para que logre confiar en él.

-Es probable que esté intentando algo nuevo ya que solo así entiendo que haya desaparecido tanto tiempo y de repente solo regrese- Skipper solo lo decía para que se convencieron de que yo no tenía nada que ver, o eso creía él.

-¿Ahora?- Rico también dudaba, esto en verdad me sería complicado se supone que eran un equipo pero ahora perecen dos bandos por separado.

-Ya dije que debe ser por una estrategia o algo, Hans no tardaba tanto tiempo en hacer algo como ahora, es lo último que diré acerca de eso, ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer ante esto?- Hubiera hablado pero la culpa aun no me dejaba.

-Nosotros debemos encargarnos mientras debes informar a la agencia y ellos se encargarán de proteger a Marlene en lo que manejamos esta situación tan complicada- ¿Qué? No, no podía estar lejos de Skipper sino todo se perdería.

-No creo que sea la mejor solución, es mejor que Marlene permanezca con nosotros no sabemos lo que trama Hans y podría llegar a ser peligroso es mejor así- Por suerte Skipper se negó a esa idea.

-No podremos hacer mucho si estamos cuidándola Skipper deberemos estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de Hans y sus movimientos así que será lo mejor- Pero Kowalski seguía insistiendo, claro a él le beneficia que eso pase.

-Pero no podemos confiar en que la protegerán de él, sé que debemos estar al pendiente pero no creo que sea difícil hacer ambas cosas así que eso es lo que haremos- Como siempre Skipper era quien tenía la última palabra.

-¿Te has escuchado hablar? Jamás habías hecho eso y sabes que está mal no podemos hacer ambas cosas pero te niegas a lo que debemos hacer ¡Solo por una farsante!- Todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Skipper hablo.

-Suficiente Kowalski estas excediendo más allá de lo que se te permite, olvidas que soy yo quien toma las decisiones en este equipo, tu actitud deja mucho que desear soldado, así que estas suspendido temporalmente- De nuevo reinaba el silencio, todos parecían muy sorprendidos.

-Bien haz lo que quieras Skipper, no sé porque pensé que reaccionarias no te das cuenta le estas dando el arma para dispararte espero te des cuenta antes que lo haga- Skipper ahora parecía muy molesto.

-Dije que fue suficiente ¡Fuera de aquí! Regresaras cuando muestres una mejor actitud soldado- Esta discusión solo hacía que la culpa creciera aún más.

-Entonces creo que no regresare, solo estaba siguiendo lo que tú nos enseñaste pero ignoras tus propias reglas, espero que abras los ojos- Kowalski dejo de ver a Skipper para verme y acercarse pocos metros.

-Tenías razón Marlene ya lo tienes bajo tu poder, no sé a qué acuerdo llegaron Hans y tu pero espero sea muy bueno para lo que te estas enfrentando, mándale mis saludos, hasta pronto- ¿Cómo es que lo supo? En verdad su inteligencia será un gran problema para mí.

Así solo Kowalski miro de nuevo a Skipper antes de irse, después de eso solo hubo silencio yo seguía sin hablar y con esto menos quería hacerlo, quizás ya no tendría que verlo pero estaría fuera de nuestro alcance no sé qué haría mientras no estaba aquí y ahora que sabe la verdad.

-Mal- Solo eso dijo Rico un tanto decepcionado al igual que Kowalski solo miro a Skipper y se fue enseguida, pensé que Skipper lo detendría pero solo lo miro irse.

-Hablamos de esto cuando las cosas estén mejor Skipper si pasa algo cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos- Se notaba que a Cabo también le incomodaba esta situación, Skipper solo asintió y con eso Cabo se fue.

-Lamento que esto pasara Skipper, nunca quise que tuvieras problemas con tus amigos si tienes que hacer lo que dijo hazlo por mí no hay ningún problema- Por fin pude hablar, pero lo que dije no debía ser.

-No tienes que disculparte tu no tuviste la culpa de nada al contrario me parece que esos comentarios fueron algo ofensivos desde luego que no cambiaré de opinión creo que lo mejor será que permanezcas con nosotros- Lo decía con un tono apagado, no lo culpó sus amigos reaccionaron algo mal.

-No para nada creo que tus amigos estaban de mal humor, cuando las personas están enojada dicen cosas que no son verdad todo está bien por mi parte- Pero sabía que todo lo que dijo era verdad.

-Creo que la situación hizo que todos estuviéramos así pero me sorprende el rumbo que fue tomando ¿Sabes? Jamás había suspendido a ninguno de ellos por nada y ahora solo lo dije sin pensar- ¿Qué podía decirle? Es obvio que se sentía fatal.

-No sé por qué razón esto los puso peor pero confió en que por la razón que lo hayas hecho fue buena digo tu eres el líder y sabes muy bien lo que haces- Solo decía lo primero que venía a mi mente.

-No quería hacer eso no fue correcto lo que hice al contrario él tenía toda la razón solo paso y ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé qué deben estar pensando los chicos al respecto pero estamos en serios problemas- Sé que podía aprovecharme de esta situación ya que Skipper se veía tan vulnerable pero por algo no podía hacerlo.

-Solo deja que pase todo esto de seguro ninguno tiene la cabeza para manejar algo como esto, después intentas hablar con ella pero ahora debes descansar de esta situación tan desgastadora- Pero ahora debía hacer otra cosa.

-Si eso haré, necesito pensar en que debo decirles y que hacer porque no es el momento para que haya esto- El equipo en estos momentos estaba en verdad mal.

-Si me permites necesito llamar a Doris no quiero que se preocupe por mí además no quiero volver a mi casa así que me quedare con ella- Además debía pedirle ayuda esta situación también era confusa para mí.

-¿Estarás segura con Doris? Puedes estar en potencial peligro no sé si sea correcto que te vayas con ella- Si pero no tengo de otra tengo que disimular que sigo asustada por lo que supuestamente paso.

-No pasara nada malo enserio estaré bien además seré cuidadosa y si llega a pasar cualquier cosa te llamaré de inmediato, necesitas tiempo a solas para pensar así que si me permites la llamare- Él solo asintió, entonces yo me aleje de él.

Sabía que esto estaba mal pero siempre lo había hecho no entiendo porque siento culpa por algo que ya es normal en mi vida, no puedo seguir pensando en eso debo dejar del lado todo, solo me dedique a marcarle a Doris que enseguida respondió.

-Marlene te he estado buscando, tengo algunas cosas que decirte ¿Dónde estás?- Pero yo tendría que contarle todo lo que hice a causa de ella.

-Cuando llegues te cuento todo lo que acaba de pasar pero ¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy en casa de Skipper aquí nos vemos- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más le colgué las preguntas serian después.

Regrese a donde estaba Skipper pero no sabía que decirle, nunca había estado en una situación similar así que dije lo primero que llegó a mi mente.

-Doris viene en camino estaba algo preocupada por mí ¿Estarás bien?- No ¿Ahora estaba preocupada por él? Sé que no se veía del todo bien pero sé que lo estaría, no podía estar haciendo esto.

-Sí, solo me preocupa como puedan tomarlo los demás no quiero que el equipo sufra de esto pero lo resolveré ¿Tu lo estarás?- Claro que lo estaré, digo Hans no querrá lastimarse porque soy su aliada.

-Claro ya se me paso el susto, pero tendré cuidado además estaré con Doris así que si estaré bien- En ese momento sonrió por unos segundo que para mí fuera años ¿Dije algo bueno?

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- Entonces se acercó un poco a mi ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Espero que nada no creo poder con ello.

-Solo me impresiona como tomas la situación, otros estarían muriéndose de miedo con temor a siquiera salir y parece que tu no, solo es eso- No tenía miedo porque sabía que no corría peligro pero aun así tampoco lo hubiera tenido.

-No se puede vivir con miedo, se que debo estar temerosa pero sinceramente no me agrada la sensación solo que tampoco lo tomare a la ligera- De nuevo sonrió ¿Le agradaba que fuera así? En un momento también me vi sonriendo.

Otra vez nadie decía nada, solo éramos los dos sonriendo pero ese momento tan ¿Especial? Fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre seguro seria Doris, era momento de irme, sería lo mejor.

-Seguro es Doris, gracias por salvarme Skipper y si sucede algo o necesito algo te llamaré, nos vemos- Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a Skipper y bese su mejilla.

-Es mi trabajo, solo cuídate muy bien estaré al pendiente de tu llamada, hasta luego- Le di una última sonrisa antes de irme hacia la puerta y encontrarme con Doris.

-Doris vámonos enseguida ya te cuento todo lo que ha pasado- Prácticamente arrastre a Doris hasta su auto nos subimos y ella enseguida avanzó.

-Lo dices como si algo terrible hubiera pasado Marlene dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- No sé cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera todo lo que paso incluso lo que paso con los chicos.

-No se me ocurría nada para distraer a Skipper entonces solo pensé en fingir que Hans me había atacado, eso hice tuve que destruir mi casa y llamar a Skipper para distraerlo pero después de eso todo empeoró- Y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No pudiste pensar en mejor plan que ese? Pero no creo que pudiera empeorar tanto dime que paso- Es que si empeoró y empeoraba a cada segundo.

-Es que llame a Skipper para que viniera y cuando llego en verdad se veía asustado se veía muy mal entonces no pude evitar sentir culpa por verlo así y que todo fuera un engaño- Aun tenía ese sentimiento ¿Cuándo se iría?

-¿Tu sentiste culpa? Entonces Skipper debió estar muy mal para que eso pasara pero ¿Qué más paso?- No estaba tan mal pero con eso basto.

-Después de eso Skipper me llevo a su casa estaba muy preocupado cuando le di a entender que fue Hans, él le llamo a sus amigos para que vinieran de inmediato pero en lo que esperamos me conto porque Hans lo odia- Pero seguía sin entender el odio Hans actuaba muy inmaduro.

-Me contó poco de la historia y después fueron llegando sus amigos primero llego Kowalski ¿Qué le hiciste? Llego en verdad furioso- Recuerdo como no me quitaba los ojos, ahora sería peor.

-Hable un poco con sus esposa pero eso basto para que se molestara con él después te cuento todo eso ¿Qué sucedió después?- Sucedió lo peor de todo esto.

-Skipper les dijo que Hans me atacó en eso como siempre Kowalski dudo de eso pero después empezó a decirle a Skipper que debían llevarme lejos y Skipper se negó entonces esa conversación se volvió discusión- Esto es lo peor.

-Skipper se molestó tanto que suspendió a Kowalski, todos nos quedamos sin habla entonces Kowalski se me acerco y dijo que trabajaba con Hans también que es cierto que tengo a Skipper bajo mi control y se fue- Hasta decirlo me costaba trabajo.

-No puede ser cierto, Skipper nunca lo había hecho es que no puedo creerlo ¿Fue todo?- Eso fue lo que fue peor, después solo estuvo tranquilo.

-Rico también se fue algo enojado mientras Cabo algo confundido pero después Skipper se veía realmente mal me dijo que no quería hacerlo que solo paso, esto no es nada bueno ¿Verdad?- Ahora si estoy en serios problemas.

-Claro que no lo es, si Kowalski estaba molesto por lo que hice ahora estará furioso y ahora que sabe la verdad no sabemos que pueda estar planeando- No quería ni imaginarlo pero ahora quería saber que le hizo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kowalski? También dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante- En primero lugar hice todo lo que hice porque de cierta manera ella me lo pidió.

-Siempre supe que Stacy sabía algo del secreto ella es la única que sospechaba algo tenía que hablar con ella, no fue tan difícil hacer que me dijera algo se nota que también quiere saber que pasa- Pero Kowalski dijo que lo acusó.

-Kowalski le dijo a Skipper que lo acusaste con Stacy porque según me hostigaba- Por eso estaba enojado al principio.

-Es que cuando Stacy me dijo lo muy poco que pudo Kowalski llego y tenía que ponerle un pretexto de porque estaba ahí, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero Stacy se molestó con él cuando me fui- Eso explica un poco.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes no sabes lo incómodo que fue pero ahora dime ¿Qué tanto te dijo Stacy?- También quería saber cuál era ese secreto.

-Que lo que tanto ocultan fue algo que hizo solamente Skipper que los demás solo lo están encubriendo, no me dijo mucho solo que comenzara a investigar el día que Skipper iba a casarse- ¿Encubren a Skipper? Esto cada vez suena peor.

-¿Es todo lo que te dijo? No hay mucho con lo que podamos comenzar- Sé que es algo muy bueno antes no sabíamos dónde comenzar pero no era suficiente.

-Es que en ese momento llego Kowalski además con mucho trabajo me ayudo pero su curiosidad fue más grande que su odio por mí- ¿Por qué la odia? Se de ante mano que tiene razones pero no son tan fuertes.

-¿Por qué te odia? Entiendo que quizás este molesta digo tu estuviste antes con Kowalski peor no hay razones para odiarte como lo dices- Creo que ella pudo habernos ayudado más.

-Tiene sus buenas razones para odiarme creme, ella lo conoció cuando nosotros ya nos conocíamos, lo quería pero Kowalski siempre me ponía antes que ella entonces no puedo decirte que no tiene razones pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo- Pero Au no entiendo todo eso.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor? Es solo que no me has dicho nada de eso y cada vez entiendo menos- Solo dice cosas a medias que aun no entiendo.

-Si supongo que es momento de que sepas algo para que te puedas dar una idea de cuánto me odian ellos dos, me interesaba Kowalski no lo niego pero no quería nada con nadie pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir- Suena complicado pero es Doris.

 **Narrado por Doris.**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Mi hermano cada vez parecía estar peor no sabía qué hacer con él por suerte los chicos le estaban ayudando, voy directamente a verlos bueno mejor dicho voy a verlo a él, sé que parece cruel que no quiero nada pero no lo dejo escapar pero realmente no puedo hacerlo._

 _En cuanto llegue lo busque con la mirada pero me encontré con algo no tan grato, estaba hablando muy interesadamente con una chica ¿Quién era? No la había visto antes, pero su mirada me decía todo, estaba interesada en él, esto no se iba a quedar así._

 _-Alto Doris piensa en lo que estas por hacer, no querrás causar un escándalo aquí- Skipper me detuvo por un momento y tenía razón no debía verme mal eso no iba conmigo._

 _-¿Sabes quién es ella? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué esta con él?- No me gustaba nada lo que veía pero debía mantener la mente fría._

 _-¿Estas celosa? Pensé que le habías dicho que no quería nada con él, es una pasante en el área de informática tiene algunos problemas y le pide ayuda a Kowalski- Eso explica porque no la había visto antes._

 _-No estoy celosa Skipper y si eso le dije pero no por eso lo voy a dejar libre ¿No había alguien más para ayudarle?- Ellos seguían hablando muy divertidos ignorando que estaba observándolos._

 _-Eso es cruel de tu parte Doris, es la última vez que te lo digo déjalo en paz ninguno quiere verlo herido y no, sabes que Kowalski es muy bueno en eso por eso le está ayudando- Ya había hablado suficiente con él tenía que separarlos._

 _-Tranquilo Skipper te prometo que no saldrá herido ni nada pero si me permites debo hacer algo, enseguida nos vemos- Sé que Skipper desaprobaba eso pero no podía hacer mucho ya que Kowalski no lo dejaba._

 _-Hola Kowalski- Estaba parada justo enfrente de ellos pero en cuanto hable Kowalski me puso total atención a mí, justo como lo había pensado._

 _-Ho hola Doris- Kowalski me sonreía como siempre sin dejar de verme eso lo noto la chica y enseguida puso cara de molestia, se dio cuenta que yo lo tengo._

 _-Kowalski no seas grosero ¿No nos vas a presentar?- Esto en verdad me estaba gustando, pero tenía que dejárselo muy bien en claro._

 _-Ah claro lo siento, Doris ella es Stacy, Stacy ella es Doris- Así que Stacy, ella me mostró una sonrisa se ve que no quería quedar mal con él._

 _-Un gusto conocerte Doris, Kowalski me ha hablado de ti- ¿De verdad? Entonces ya sabía qué lugar tenía en su vida mi trabajo estaba hecho._

 _-¿En serio? Espero todo lo que has escuchado de mi sean cosas buenas- Kowalski estaba en verdad rojo, se veía adorable también Stacy lo noto._

 _-Claro Doris, no podría decir nada malo de ti pero bueno ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- ¿No era obvio? Bueno el motivo era él pero siempre decía que era mi hermano._

 _-Vine a ver como seguía mi hermano como siempre, pero realmente estoy sedienta si no es mucha molestia Kowalski ¿Podrías traerme agua?- Tenía que hablar con Stacy a solas._

 _-No es ninguna molestia ya regreso- Se fue prácticamente corriendo, eso me daría algo de tiempo pero no el suficiente._

 _-Lindo ¿No? Es un encanto de hombre pero todo eso ya lo notarse, digo vi como lo mirabas como él me mira a mí- Pero desgraciadamente solo tenía ojos para mí._

 _-Lo es, es un gran hombre lástima que esté interesado en ti, he escuchado como lo tratas ¿Por qué no lo dejas? No es justo para él- ¿Por qué debería decirle mis razones?_

 _-¿Celosa? Te sugiero que te alejes de él digo lo que paso hoy se volverá a repetir y no tengo porque decírtelo solo que no lo haré- No me gustaba que estuviera cerca de él._

 _-Aquí tienes Doris ¿Necesitas algo más?- Espero que me hiciera caso y no se acercara a él porque no dejaré que lo haga._

 _-Muchas gracias eres el mejor, pero me estoy sintiendo un poco mal ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa?- No quería que se quedaran de nuevo solos y juntos mejor que estuviera conmigo._

 _-Claro, Stacy ¿Podemos continuar luego?- Eso me molesto, pensé que la ignoraría para acompañarme pero aun así se iría conmigo._

 _-Seguro, podemos vernos después y Doris espero te sientas mejor, adiós- En cuanto eso paso jale a Kowalski lo más lejos de ella._

 _-Me agrado mucho, Skipper me dijo que es una pasante ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?- Tenía que irse lo más rápido posible de aquí._

 _-No lo sé, pero el tiempo que este le ayudaré en lo que pueda- ¿Qué? No eso no, me encargaría de que pasaran el menor tiempo posible juntos._

 _-¿Crees que podamos vernos más seguido? Con mi hermano en ese lugar me siento algo sola ¿Puedes por favor?- No iba a permitir que la viera de nuevo._

 _-Está bien Doris no tengo nada importante por el momento- Lo abrace y bese su mejilla muchas veces, esto no podía fallar y él sería todo mío._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Si pensabas que tu plan no fallaría ¿Qué fue lo que fallo después?- Hubo algo que nunca llegue a pensar que tampoco tome en cuenta.

-Paso algo de tiempo después de eso pero Kowalski abrió los ojos, entonces solo se alejó de mí y Stacy se acercó más a él, cuando volví a saber de ellos estaban casados- No puedo decir que no me dolió porque estaría mintiendo.

-Ahora entiendo su odio, es que fuiste muy cruel con él cuando no lo merecía- Ella no podía decirme eso cuando hace lo mismo pero peor.

-No me puedes decir eso Marlene al menos yo no lo deje sin nada- Ella los dejaba en la calle yo jamás le hice eso.

-Pero al menos yo nunca los quise- Mejor dejáramos de hablar de eso antes de que terminaremos peleadas.

-Dejemos eso, ahora vayamos a investigar desde ese día tal vez encontremos algo- Era mejor empezar ahora que nunca, si habría algo nosotras lo sabríamos.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Skipper me suspendió ¡Por ella! Ahora me doy cuenta que ella tiene más control del que pensaba ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya sabía lo que quería Marlene de esto, aunque es nuevo en Hans contratar alguien para que haga su trabajo ¿Tan desesperado esta? Ya veré que debo hacer.

Si Skipper quiere mi ayuda tendrá que suplicar por ella hace años le ayude sin que lo pidiera en contra de todo, ahora estoy en riesgos por su culpa pero a él no le importó eso y la prefirió a ella, así serán las cosas Skipper.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-Cabo ya se fue él no quiso ser parte de esto ustedes tampoco deben serlo pueden entregarme- Sé que eso es lo que debíamos hacer entregar a Skipper pero era nuestro amigo._

 _-Ya nos lo haz dicho muchas veces Skipper pero seguimos diciéndote que te ayudaremos en esto hasta el final- La decisión ya estaba tomada ahora solo debíamos apegarnos al plan._

 _-No delatarte- Rico también se lo aseguro, ya estábamos muy lejos para dejar esto además Skipper no podía ir a la cárcel sé que hizo algo mal pero él no es malo._

 _-Siento que estoy arruinando sus vidas muchachos y no debería permitir esto- Nosotros tampoco pero él no debe estar ahí así que haremos lo necesario para evitarlo._

 _-Skipper ante que todo somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? Siempre nos antepondremos a todo y esto es una de esas cosas, ya no sigamos con esto y hay que darnos prisa- Yo siempre había apoyado a Skipper como él a mí y esta no sería un excepción._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Pero creo que a ti se te olvido eso Skipper- No tomaría venganza contra él ni nada por el estilo a pesar de lo ocurrido es mi amigo, pero la amistad no es la misma.

Ahora tengo que ver como resuelvo esto pero por el momento creo que estaré bien aunque no todos los días tu amigo te da la espalda pero no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice ese día lo volvería a hacer por un amigo se hacen muchas cosas pero él día de hoy perdí uno.

 **Nota de la autora: Otra vez salió muy largo el capítulo pero últimamente así serán estos, estuvo lleno de intensidad este capítulo y vimos algo del pasado de Doris y Kowalski, como dije daré más explicaciones sobre esto pero en el otro Doris y Marlene buscarán pistas del secreto, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: No me gusta tardar mucho ya que sé que no disponen de mucho tiempo para estar viendo a qué hora lo subo, sé que mi historia no es de las mejores y sé que hay mejores pero hago lo que puedo, me alegra que pase eso quisiera actualizar más seguido pero por tiempo no me es posible, con cada capítulo trato de mejorar así que vendrá mucho más, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Deberían saberlo pero si lo saben no creo que estén muy contentas por eso, me costó crearla hice muchas pero esta fue la que más me gusto y la que más quedo, eso es lo que tratara Cabo que dé cuenta de que en verdad quiere ayudarla, pero la verdad tarde o temprano tendrá que salir, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Enamorado de ti

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar en subirlo mi internet está fallando mucho espero esto se arregle pronto porque en verdad tardo mucho subiéndolo y además cuando pasa esto a veces se llega a ir por varios días espero no pase y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 28: Enamorado de ti.**

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

-¡Pasando!- Sé que está pasando algo malo Rico no tiene que decírmelo porque lo estoy viendo, pero eso no significa nada.

-Sé muy bien lo que está pasando Rico pero no quiere decir que ustedes tengan razón, tú mismo viste como se comportó si hay un culpable aquí es él- Rico creía que con esto ellos tenían toda la razón.

-No, no- Kowalski tuvo toda culpa jamás le había levantado la voz así a Skipper cuando llegue sabía que algo había pasado solo hizo lo que quiso.

-Rico tú mismo lo viste ¿Cuándo le había hablado así a Skipper? Sabíamos que venía de mal humor y por su conducta fue castigado no hay razones porque piensen que Marlene tuvo algo de culpa- Pero solo querían encontrar algo en su contra.

-Skipper mal- Sé que el procedimiento que dijo Kowalski estaba correcto pero no siempre se debe seguir, es decisión del líder seguirlo así o de otra forma.

-Sé que es el procedimiento a seguir pero sabes que mientras no se comprometa la misión se puede cambiar Rico, eso es lo que Kowalski no entendía y siguió insistiendo hasta que Skipper tuvo que pararlo- Eso es lo que paso.

-Por ella- Si Skipper quería mantenerla a nuestro cuidado estaba en todo su derecho pero Kowalski no lo quería así y por eso empezó a decirle todo eso a Skipper.

-Skipper estaba en todo su derecho lo sabes pero Kowalski no quería que fuera así además ella estaba asustada no era momento para hacer todo esto- Ahora la situación se supo peor.

-¡No entender!- Lo único que entendía es que Rico en verdad quiere hacer quedar mal a Marlene al igual que Kowalski pero yo sé que no es así ellos son los que no entienden.

-Rico deja de ver lo que no hay, antes que todo tenemos un deber ya lo dejamos pasar una vez pero te pido que no haya una segunda vez, acabemos con esto ¿Si?- Hans esta en algún lado nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear.

-Si- Rico estaba molesto, no entendía porque no quería ayudarles pero yo también lo estaba pero por sus actitudes, sé que ella no es mala y se los demostrare.

-Está bien ahora solo comportémonos ya dimos suficientes problemas por un día, debo irme Shauna me está esperando- Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones de todo esto.

-También, adiós- Esto en verdad estaba mal, más bien el equipo está mal pensé que hace años se perdería nuestra amistad pero no pasó nada de lo que paso hoy odio decirlo pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

No entiendo cómo llegamos hasta este punto espero el equipo se recupere pronto la verdad es que esta situación hará que nos separemos es gracioso ver como aquello no logro hacerlo pero una chica lo hizo, pero tengo que encontrar la manera de demostrar que están equivocados, como siempre.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _No había logrado dormir bien, ese asunto me tenía dando vueltas todo me decía que dijera la verdad pero no puedo hacerlo son mis amigos que digo son mi familia no puedo hacerles esto aunque ellos me lo están haciendo ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que me enseñaron? Creo que quedo en el olvido donde todo este asunto debe quedar pero ahora tengo que ir a verlos ver si aún están a tiempo de hacer lo correcto o lo dejaran pasar._

 _Me aliste enseguida, aunque era temprano pero no me importaba tenía que ver que sería de todos nosotros, quizás dejaríamos de ser un equipo cada quien tomaría su propio rumbo para asegurarse, pero en serio no quiero que eso suceda a pesar de todo la familia debe permanecer unida._

 _Llegue en tiempo record, solo me pare enfrente de la puerta tenía miedo de tocar, pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que ver que había pasado, después de tomar un poco de aire toque, Rico fue quien me recibió muy tranquilo dejándome entrar._

 _-¡Llego Cabo!- Rico aviso de mi llegada, no se veía preocupado como hace unas horas cuando llegamos aquí, enseguida llegaron Kowalski y Skipper igual._

 _-Cabo llegas algo tarde, sabes que me gusta la puntualidad no hay tiempo- ¿Qué? Como querían que llegara temprano si con lo sucedido apenas me atreví a venir._

 _-La verdad dude un poco en venir con lo que sucedió ayer no tenía muchos ánimos de venir- Pero ellos parecían que no hubiera sucedido nada._

 _-No tenemos por qué hablar de lo que paso ayer Cabo, acabamos con ese asunto ahora lo mejor será olvidarnos de que eso sucedió y continuar con nuestras vidas- No entiendo cómo puedo continuar con mi vida después de eso._

 _-Pero ¿Que pasara con lo que teníamos para dentro de unas horas? Tenemos que decirlo todo- O sino lo descubrirán aunque no se cual es peor._

 _-Ya tenemos todo listo para eso Cabo, no te preocupes solo haz lo que nosotros hacemos y estaremos bien- Parece que ellos no dirán nada._

 _-No entiendo cómo pueden hacer todo esto, pensé que reaccionarían y harían lo que es correcto- Al parecer era lo que menos les importaba._

 _-Cabo ya es demasiado tarde para eso, todo está hecho ahora solo debemos continuar con esto por hoy y ya lo demás será sencillo- No puede ser que sigan con esto, pero tendría que apoyarlo._

 _-Está bien ¿Que quieren que haga?- No me gustaba estar haciendo esto pero eran mis amigos y sé que los apoyaría con lo que sea aunque no esté de acuerdo._

 _-Solo actúa normal, llegaremos como si nada solo eso nosotros haremos el resto ¿Lo ves? Es fácil- Se ve que tenían todo planeado pero quería ver que hicieron._

 _-De acuerdo pero díganme que hicieron con "eso"- Sé que antes no quería saber nada de lo que hicieron pero ahora me daba mucha curiosidad._

 _-Vámonos- Solo dijo eso Rico antes de irse al auto, quería saber qué fue lo que hicieron tenía derecho a saberlo ¿No?_

 _-Se nos está haciendo tarde y no queremos dejar esperando a nadie así que como dijo Rico vámonos- Skipper fue el segundo en salir ¿En verdad estaba pasando?_

 _-Cabo deberías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y estaremos todos juntos como siempre has querido, vámonos- Salí junto con Kowalski él tenía un poco de razón pero seria imposible no pensar en eso._

 _Rico conducía algo despacio para ser él, no sé si podría con esto digo actuar normal cuando sé que es lo que está pasando, dicen que ellos se encargarán de todo no quiero imaginarme que mentiras dirán para encubrir esto lo que no quiero que suceda es que sospechen algo y empiecen a investigar más porque si descubren algo estaremos perdidos._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Entre a mi casa, ya tenía exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Shauna no quería que se preocupara demasiado por esto pero la situación no esta muy bien que sigamos como sea lo peor apenas viene.

-Tardaste un poco ¿Algo salió mal?- Muchas cosas salieron mal, pero no tendría por qué decirle todo solo lo que prometí decirle.

-Si, como te había dicho la situación no está nada bien- Tendríamos que arreglar lo sucedido si queríamos que mejorara.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Espero no sea nada muy malo- Es terrible pero como dije no quería preocuparla espero no se asuste mucho con esto.

-Hans apareció de nuevo eso nos tiene en alerta pero además de eso tenemos la preocupación de que quiso lastimar a Marlene y puede intentarlo de nuevo- Pero el equipo está pasando por una seria crisis.

-Eso es terrible Cabo, dijiste que estaban actuando extraño por ella ¿Es porque Hans quiere lastimarla?- La verdad es que no, bueno al principio no.

-Por el momento así es, debemos de ver la situación no es fácil sabes que siempre hemos tenido problemas con Hans pero esto va más allá de él- Y más con él equipo así, enserio tenemos problemas.

-Entonces creo que sus vacaciones se terminaron, espero tengan mucho cuidado y que esta vez logren atraparlo- Eso esperaba también pero antes tenía que volver a juntar al equipo.

-Parece que sí, veras que esta vez lo lograremos no habrá nada que nos detenga- Siempre Hans lograba huir por suerte pero espero que esta vez no.

-Me alegra que toda esta situación quedara aclarada, me estaba preocupando porque estabas actuando tan extraño- Aunque eso no era la razón pero no sabía si decirle toda la verdad quizás aún era muy pronto y debía esperar un poco más.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Qué me paso? No quería hacer eso, no debí hacerlo sé que él tenía razón pero yo podía tomar la decisión de seguir ese protocolo o no simplemente seguimos discutiendo hasta que lo suspendí, no estuvo bien además que enserio lo necesitamos para esta misión pero lo mas importante es mi amigo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con él pero tengo que hacerlo después ahora seguro está demasiado molesto para escucharme.

Aun no me movía, este asunto daba miles de vueltas en mi cabeza en especial cuando Kowalski dijo esas palabras "tenías razón Marlene ya lo tienes bajo tu poder, no sé a qué acuerdo llegaron Hans y tu pero espero sea muy bueno para lo que te estas enfrentando" ¿Por qué Kowalski le diría eso? Quizás solo quería ponerme en su contra o cualquier otra cosa, el teléfono empezó a sonar no tenía ánimos de contestar pero cuando paraba enseguida volvía a sonar así que conteste.

-¿Muy ocupado Skipper? Deberías estarlo los descansos a veces son innecesario ¿Recuerdas?- Era Hans, hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz.

-Para nada Hans aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando mi descanso de ti, sueles quitar mucho tiempo pensé que nos habíamos librado de ti- La verdad es que sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a aparecer.

-Creo que ambos merecíamos un descanso pero eso se terminó, al principio me sorprendí Skipper estabas saliendo con alguien de nuevo no pudiste elegir mejor momento- Y él ni eligió mejor momento para volver.

-Si bueno no puedo quedarme estancado toda mi vida pero es una lástima que cuando empezaba llegaras de nuevo a arruinarlo como siempre Hans dime una cosa ¿No te cansas de arruinar la vida de los demás?- Pero no pararía hasta que yo lo detuviera de una vez por todas.

-Tu arruinaste mi vida Skipper solo quiero devolverte el favor, pero por desgracia me complicas esa tarea ahora tengo otros muy buenos métodos- Se a lo que se refería pero no lo dejaría.

-Ya has fallado infinidad de veces Hans ¿Qué te hace creer que ahora podrás hacerlo?- Por suerte hemos sino mucho más inteligentes que él.

-Solo simplemente sé que te derrotare es curioso pero sé que esta vez no fallare será lo que más ames lo que te destruya- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Hans?- A veces Hans decía cosas en verdad extrañas pero con el paso del tiempo tomaban su significado.

-Pronto lo descubrirás hasta entonces los veré a ambos- Entonces colgó ¿A qué se refería con eso Hans? No lo sé pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Tenía que llamar a los chicos para contarles lo que paso pero tal vez no me contesten deben estar algo disgustados o confundidos por lo que paso además que suspendí a uno, pensé que aquella vez la amistad se acabaría mis actos no fueron los mejores a pesar de eso ellos me siguieron como siempre pero ahora fue diferente ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas? ¿Seré yo quien no quiere ver la realidad? Lo único cierto es que no quiero que acabe como aquella vez.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Ya es demasiado tarde para decir o hacer algo Cabo llego con la esperanza de que lo hiciéramos pero sabía que ya nadie daría marcha atrás ¿Qué pasaría con el equipo? No lo sé quizás prefieran separarse para evitar tener que revivir esto no los culpó después de todo yo los metí en este embrollo._

 _-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- Cabo por fin hablo, yo solo lo veía por el retrovisor ya que Rico conducía Kowalski iba junto con Cabo en el asiento trasero y yo en el copiloto._

 _-Sé que les falle no puedo decir que los culpó porque sé que el error fue mío así que si quieren dejar el equipo están en toso su derecho- ¿Qué haría después? No lo sé pero trataría de borrar este terrible error._

 _-Yo no quiero que el equipo se separe- Dijo Cabo con tristeza, lo mismo pensaba pero no los obligaría a estar con alguien que había hecho lo que hice._

 _-Deben decidir muchachos sé que puede llegar a ser incómodo debido a lo que paso pase lo que pase tendrán mi apoyo- Ya que ellos me apoyaron se este modo._

 _-Pues yo no quiero irme sé que es un tanto extraño que tú cometieras una falta como esa pero a pesar de eso quiero seguir en este equipo- Si Kowalski quería a seguir aquí adelante._

 _-No irme- Tampoco Rico quería irse, debo decir que en verdad estoy sorprendido, no lo esperaba otros creo que ya se hubieran ido pero ellos siguen aquí._

 _-Yo menos quiero irme, sé que no tolero lo que paso me decepciona mucho pero son mi familia y la familia debe seguir unida- Sé que a Cabo le molestaba mucho lo que habíamos permitido pero también él seguía aquí._

 _-Les prometo que no les volveré a fallar no sé porque hice una estupidez como esta en verdad estoy arrepentido sé que eso no hará que todo desaparezca pero no volverá a pasar- Ya no podía volver a hacer algo como esto ellos no se lo merecían._

 _-Tu comportamiento fue demasiado extraño, nunca te había pasado algo como eso tendremos que ver qué fue lo que sucedió si queremos que vuelva a pasar- Nunca había hecho algo como eso._

 _-Haré lo que sea para que hallar la respuesta a mi comportamiento solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir- Porque enserio otra vez ya no podría con ello._

 _-Nosotros te ayudaremos en eso y sé que no fue tu intención Skipper- Cabo no lo decía con el entusiasmo de siempre, entiendo porque._

 _-Llegamos- Rico nos avisó un poco nervioso, llego el momento teníamos que actuar lo mejor posible para no levantar sospechas con esto se verá si podemos seguir adelante o nos atraparán._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Si, después supimos porque había hecho algo como eso pero todas las señales estaban ahí solo que las ignorábamos porque todos pensábamos que yo jamás haría nada incorrecto así que las dejamos pasar y cuando paso nos dimos cuenta que debimos atender esas señales.

Hay muchas señales que inculpan a Marlene eso es lo que quiere Kowalski que sigamos las señales y evitar que algo malo suceda como esa vez, sé que ignorarlas es lo que prometí no hacer pero algo me dice que continúe pero esto ya es demasiado, pero no me alejare de ella ahora que Hans quiere hacerle algo quizás nuestro equipo este en una crisis pero mientras yo respire no dejaré que Hans gane y descubrir porque esta tan seguro de ganarme.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Habíamos estado revisando la información que Doris tenia, había leído la misma hoja por mucho tiempo pero no hay nada extraño quizás iniciamos en el momento equivocado o no lo sé no podíamos confiarnos de una chica que odiaba a Doris pero ella seguía insistiendo que estábamos por la pista correcta aunque no halláramos nada.

-Hemos estado revisando esta información por horas Doris creo que no debimos empezar por aquí, no podemos confiar en ella- Debíamos avanzar en esto pero en vez de eso estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Sé que hay algo aquí que nos indique algo más Marlene pero no lo hemos encontrado solo debemos seguir revisando; mi hermano no saco toda esta información para nada, sé que tenemos motivos para no confiar en ella pero hay una para hacerlo- Pero seguimos revisando lo mismo y aun no encontramos nada.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón para confiar en ella?- Quizás solo quiso deshacerse de Doris y por eso le dijo algo equivocado y nosotras perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ella también sabe que algo está pasando, siempre lo ha sabido y quiere saber qué es lo que sucede pero no se atreve a buscará porque no quiere ver quien es la clase de hombre con la que se casó- Parecía muy segura de eso.

-Pareces muy segura de lo que dices ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Quizás como dije solo le dio una pista para entretenernos y tenernos lejos de ella.

-Solo lo sé con ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que algo ocultaban me lo dijo todo lo otro fue que ¿Cómo te lo digo? A veces cuando amas a una persona puede haber millones de razones para dejarlo pero siempre buscas una para quedarte- No lo sé jamás me había pasado.

-Pareces saber mucho de eso, dices que ella sabe que oculta algo muy malo lo suficientemente malo para dejarlo pero no lo averigua porque lo ama y no lo quiere dejar- Eso no debería pasar, pero no entiendo de ello.

-Exacto, todo esto me dice que ya lograste tu cometido; Skipper está enamorado de ti- ¿Qué locuras estaba diciendo? Es imposible que eso haya pasado.

-Creo que estar leyendo una y otra vez la misma cosa ya te hizo alucinar cosas no puede ser que Skipper este enamorado de mi- Creo que debía dejar de escucharla.

-Te diré porque lo creo, sus amigos le han dado demasiadas razones para alejarse de ti pero no lo hace, acaba de anteponerte a su amigos cuando él te quería alejar ¿Necesitas más?- Es que eso no me decía nada.

-Doris eso no me dice nada, solo estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, mejor sigamos revisando esto- Siempre veía cosas donde no había.

-Te lo digo porque sé muy bien de eso, todos le decían a Kowalski que se alejará de mi pero no lo hacia porque me amaba es lo que te está pasando con Skipper- Que le pasara a ella no significaba que también a mí.

-No es lo mismo, es parecido pero no quiere decir que vaya a pasarnos lo mismo y deja ese tema- No quería seguir hablando de eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es casi la misma historia por eso Kowalski te odia tanto porque no quiere que Skipper pase por lo mismo que él paso- Eso por otro lado tenía más sentido.

-Bueno creo que debo darte las gracias ahora por ti Kowalski me odia como no tienes idea y hará lo que sea necesario para alejarme de Skipper- Ahora entendía un poco más el odio de Kowalski, además que le haré exactamente lo mismo.

-Ya decía yo que había una razón para que te odiara del modo que lo hace, pero si Skipper no le ha hecho caso dudo que lo haga ahora que está enamorado de ti- Volvíamos a eso.

-Que no está enamorado de mí, sé que sería bueno eso digo ya lograría mitad del trabajo pero sé que no es así, dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos buscando- Ya no quería volver a oír de ese asunto.

-Esta bien como digas Marlene, sigamos buscando algo sobre el chico que está enamorado de ti- No lo dejaría nunca ¿Verdad? En estos momentos me molesta en verdad pero sé que me acostumbrarse siempre lo hago.

 **Nota de la autora: Puse bastante del secreto como vieron se está viendo más de lo que sucedió, en el siguiente Marlene y Doris descubrirán algo más, muchos de ustedes se extrañaban de porque Kowalski odiaban tan a Marlene bueno ya saben porque, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: He leído historia mucho mejor pero hago lo mejor he tenido que aprender cómo se escribe todo correctamente para hacer el mejor de los trabajos, antes de publicar la historia tuve que ya tener más o menos la historia y como relacionar todo, me encanta leer y escribir lo cual hace de esto más que nada un hermoso pasatiempo, del pasado se Marlene iré tratando más adelante cuando vaya sintiendo cosas por Skipper el secreto es lo que más trato en esta historia, ya verás lo que él está planeando, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Claro que emporara porque ya no estará en el equipo estará por ahí causando problemas, del pasado lo pensé mucho y este fue el que más me agrado de todos los que pensé, Cabo siempre quiere ganarse la confianza de todos, no le será nada fácil, saludos.**

 **Anonima3: Me preguntaba qué había pasado contigo, descuida sé que tienen cosas que hacer y por eso luego no pueden leer o comentar, pensé en poner un beso pero con la situación no me parecía nada correcto, no te preocupes por lo largo hay algunos que también recibo así, si era momento de ponerle un alto grandioso, esa escena la planee por mucho y la atrase debido a que quería dejar claras algunas cosas pero me alegra que te gustara esa parte, sé que hay mejores que la mía pero gracias enserio claro que actualizar un poco tarde pero aquí sin falta, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Pasado

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, no lo tenía listo ya que estos días he estado ocupada por lo de la vena navideña y todo eso así que el tiempo que tenía para escribir fue muy poco y tuve que terminarlo hoy y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 29: Pasado.**

 **Narrado por Rico.**

Ahora totalmente estoy convencido de que ella está más que implicada en algo malo aún no sé qué quizás lo que dice Kowalski sea cierto y trabaje con Hans o quizás sea otra cosa pero de algo estamos seguros ella no es nada confiable, por si fuera poco tendríamos que cuidarla; sé que esto empeorara más.

-Por fin llegas tardaste un poco en llegar, espero no sea nada de cuidado- Antes de irme le dije que teníamos una misión y es cierto ahora tenemos una así que no le estaré mintiendo.

-Misión- Si nuestra misión era proteger a alguien que nos quería destruir, pero creo que por el momento estaba yo solo.

-Si me mencionaste algo de eso pero aún no sé de qué se trata- Solo le diré la parte sencilla lo demás no tiene por qué saberse.

-Proteger a Marlene- Por el momento no tenía ninguna idea de cómo descubrirla a menos que Kowalski me ayudara ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que los otros se den cuenta?

-¿Alguien quiere lastimar a Marlene? ¿No tienes idea de quién? O ¿Por qué?- Mientras menos supiera mejor, además que esta misión en verdad era especial.

-Eso estamos- Claro que no sé qué haremos por el momento el equipo funcionara mal de eso no me queda duda.

-Espero no pase nada malo, es mucho peor de lo que imagine ahora entiendo porque has estado actuando extraño-Técnicamente si es por ella así que ahora tampoco le estoy mintiendo.

-Sí, controlaremos- Aunque ahora no estamos para nada bien sé que lo resolveríamos teníamos que hacerlo aunque no quisiéramos.

Sé que esta misión no sería como ninguna otra, tenemos uno menos, ninguno de nosotros estamos listos además quien debemos proteger no es alguien confiable todo eso en nosotros saldrá mal, no sé exactamente de qué debemos protegernos pero sé que por el momento todo depende de mí.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Nosotras seguíamos buscando sin hallar nada no sé si debíamos fiarnos aun, creo que estamos donde empezamos, esto comenzaba a desesperarme pero Doris seguía insistiendo que había algo que no veíamos además ya me estaba hartando lo que decía sin parar esa estupidez de que Skipper estaba enamorado se mi tengo la certeza de que eso aún no sucede yo sé que aún no; solo lo hacía por molestarme nada mas eso.

-Doris te lo digo enserio no hay nada ¿No crees que ya lo hubiéramos visto? Todo parece normal- Pero ella insistía en que había algo más.

-Sé que te está cansando pero debemos de ver algo más, no somos expertas en esto así que quizás algo se nos esté escapando- ¿Pero qué? No lo sé la verdad ignoro ciertas cosas pero ¿Qué cosas?

Creo que estar cansada no me ayudaba, ha sido un día bastante cargado de emociones eso jamás me había pasado creo que descansar será lo mejor quizás cuando lo este pueda ver lo que ignoro a simple vista.

Alguien tocaba la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Skipper? No sé qué haría él aquí, según me dijo quería estar solo para pensar mejor las cosas pero quizás no o no lo sé mejor iba a ver.

-Voy a ver quién es- Me apure a decir ya que vi como Doris se estaba levantando, fui de inmediato pero me lleve una no tan grata sorpresa.

-Por fin tengo el gusto de verte frente a frente Marlene- ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Más bien ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

-Ya me había visto frente a frente hace unos segundos Kowalski- Donde me di cuenta ya que él ya sabía todo, no sé como pero lo sabía.

-Bueno sin que haya nadie más he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero demasiadas cosas lo han evitado- Siempre fue Doris la que lo evito.

-Tu deseo se cumplió pero antes que todo tengo que saber ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Solo le dije a Skipper que estaría aquí será que ¿Nos siguió? Eso en verdad suena aterrador.

-No las seguí como lo estás pensando, solo que intuí que para que tú farsa siguiera era obvio que no podías regresar a tu casa como si nada y este es el único lugar al que irías- ¿Cómo lo hace? No puedo pensar nada porque él lo sabe.

-Marlene ¿Quién era?- Doris apareció atrás de nosotros, estaba algo sorprendida tampoco esperaba esta inesperada visita pero enseguida vi molestia en sus ojos.

-Debí suponerlo creo que mis deseos no se harán tan realidad como pensaba, siempre lo mismo supongo que será en otro momento- Creo que era el momento de hablar con él, nunca pudimos y creo que mejor momento no hay.

-No espera, Doris ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- Tanto Kowalski como Doris se sorprendieron, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano debía hablar con él, mejor hacerlo antes.

-¿Estas segura? No tienes que hacerlo no puede obligarte a que hables con él- Sé que no puede digo sabe muy bien que tengo a Skipper así que no creo que se arriesgue.

-Descuida, solo hablaré con él estaré bien solo por favor déjanos solos- Doris solo asintió no muy segura, para dar media vuelta y desaparecer de nuestra vista, sé que después querrá saber todo.

-Como ves ahora si podremos hablar tranquilos como taro haz querido, pasa- No sé qué tantas cosas me diría pero estaba segura de que no serían agradables.

-Seguro estarás pensando que quiero hablar contigo, es muy fácil ¿No? De lo único que tú y yo podremos hablar- Kowalski observo los papeles sobre la mesa, no debía verlos sino sabría que investigamos su secreto.

-Lo que me interesa saber es que tienes que decirme sobre eso, has sido muy molesto en estos días y quiero terminaré de una vez por toda con tu insistencia de hablar conmigo- Dejo de mirar los papeles para mirarme.

-Debo decir que lo siento pero debo serlo, solo así lograré que te alejes de nosotros sino hago nada estoy seguro que nunca me lo perdonare- Si pero ahora ya no lo tendría que ver mucho como antes.

-No sé de qué hablas, hasta el momento no he hecho nada malo así que no tienes motivos para pedirme eso, solo piensas cosas que no son- Sé que estaba en lo cierto pero debía seguir negándolo.

-Se lo que está pasando muy bien Marlene tú me lo has dicho todo, por eso se lo que tramas aunque aún hay algo que no se ¿Por qué lo haces?- Seguía haciéndolo y no como lo hace pero me comenzaba a molestar.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es como lo haces, como haces para leer los pensamientos eso es muy inquietante para cualquiera- Así es como logro saberlo, por eso sabe que mis intenciones no son nada buenas.

-Bien te lo diré aunque no es nada mágico ni nada yo no creo en esas cosas, las personas son fáciles de leer con un gesto, mirada o movimiento pueden decirlo todo yo aprendí a hacerlo- Así que podía ver cuando alguien mentía.

-Veo que a ti no se te puede mentir por más que se trate debí suponerlo eres demasiado listo ¿Qué hacer contigo? Ya estas temporalmente fuera del equipo estarás lejos por un tiempo- Ahora tendría que hacer más trabajo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Tienes mucha confianza en tu trabajo por lo que veo pero tú no sabes el nuestro, sé que me necesitarán para algo ellos pueden hacer buenos planes no lo niego pero jamás podrán hacer nada de lo que hago- Era un riesgo además de que Skipper se ve que quiere regresarlo.

-No es lo que piensa Skipper está furioso contigo puede que te necesitemos pero ambos sabemos que manejo ambos bandos así que no te necesitaremos como tú piensas- No estaba seguro de ello pero no lo dejaría cree que ganaría.

-Es curioso que lo esté pero no le doy importancia a eso, está molesto porque no quiere ver la verdad cuando se la dije esperaba que se diera cuenta pero sé que es caso perdido ¿Sabes? Podría dejar que lo destruyas como pandas pero soy su amigo- Pero al final lo destruiré.

-No entiendo tu necedad de hacer eso, te dio la espalda ¿Tanto enojo tienes por lo que Doris te hizo? Tanto que aunque te hagan a un lado no permitirás que vuelva a pasar aunque no sea a ti- Espero con eso haber hecho algo pero comenzó a reír.

-¿Piensas eso? Tiene algo que ver digo se lo que se siente no quiero que Skipper pase por eso no se lo deseo a nadie, pero más que nada es porque eso hacen los amigos no importa que te hagan estarás para ellos sé que si esto sigue y tú lo consigues él morirá- También sabe eso ¿Qué tanto sabe?

-Pareces buen amigo todos un ejemplo a seguir pero eso no me engaña sé que puedes llegar a ser demasiado peligroso alguien con quien no se debe meter uno- Eso estaba claro pero con lo que acabo de ver es seguro.

-¿Te parezco peligroso? Curioso en verdad pero puede que sí, no me atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima no soy así y jamás le haría daño a alguien sin justificaciones menos porque eres mujer- Eso me calma un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Supongo que por eso estoy solo un poco más tranquila pero sé que aun así eres peligroso y se que serás un gran problema para mí de hecho ya lo eres- Era demasiado listo sé que algo tiene planeado.

-Puedo serlo eso no lo niego, tengo demasiados métodos para lograr mis objetivos cosa que siempre logro solo quiero saber porque lo haces no me refiero a lo de Skipper eso ya lo sé, solo que estuve averiguando y se de los otros ¿Por qué?- ¿Cómo había sabido todo eso?

-¿Ahora te interesa el pasado? Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia después de todo me detectas, podría hacer lo mismo y seguro tú te molestarías así que no tienes el derecho de hacerlo- No quería hablar de eso.

-Hasta ahora no me he molestado por tus comentarios acerca de eso, solo me sorprende que no te canses de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez pero en fin, ya lo sé- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? Era imposible.

-¿De que estas hablando? Sé que eres listo pero no hay manera de que sepas algo con solo unas palabras, deja de meterte en mi vida como si me conocieras- Estaba molesta porque obviamente no me gustaba hablar de eso.

-Por tu inmediata reacción a la negación supe que es algo triste analizándolo con la manía de robarle solamente a hombres deduzco que tiene que ver con una figura paterna ausente o quizás estaba pero no como padre eso hace que el estar con una persona en plan amoroso te sea imposible- Muy bien hasta ahí.

-Está bien, si va a ser así, deduces bien tienes razón me es imposible estar con alguien sentimentalmente, lo que sucede es que no quiero que jueguen conmigo como lo hicieron contigo- Si él quería que fuera así está bien.

-De los errores se aprende, que te puedo decir al respecto sobre eso solo que ya lo supere y está en el pasado en cambio tú no puedes superarlo por eso es que te molesta hablar del tema- Kowalski sabia jugar muy bien esto.

-¿En serio? Entonces cuéntame cómo se siente ser usado de la manea más baja, que todos se den cuenta de cómo te utilizan que seas la burla de todos y que no te dabas cuenta de que no eras nada que jamás le importaste y que solo fuiste un juego- Pero él no se inmutaba solo seguía observándome.

-¿Quieres saber cómo se siente Skipper en este memento? Te lo diré, antes de que te des cuenta no hay mejor sensación en el mundo sientes que la realidad te abandona pero cuando te das cuenta te das cuenta que lo peor que hay en el mundo son las personas y que no importa que tanto hagas ya estas roto y jamás volverás a ser el mismo- Dio en el blanco la culpa volvía a mí.

-Es gracioso que menciones a Skipper cuando estas diciendo como te sentiste tú, como no es posible dejar de querer a alguien por mucho que te haya destruido siento pena por ti- Nos estábamos atacando con nuestro pasado.

-Lo menciono porque se cómo se siente ahora y como se sentirá sino hago algo, no es correcto olvidar a quien te hizo tanto daño así recordaras que no debes confiar en quien promete con palabras además de la dolorosa lección que aprendiste muy bien- Parece que todo lo que le digo lo pone en mi contra.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello pero estoy segura de que tú no lo has superado estas tan destruido como en el momento en que te diste cuenta de que solo jugaban contigo ¿Quieres hacer lo que te hicieron reflejado en él?- Ya no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciéndole no lo pensaba solo lo decía.

-Sé que es así pero Skipper no es de demostrar sentimientos pero lo sé leer muy bien, estas tan desesperada que estás diciendo incoherencias las personas como yo jamás haríamos lo que no hicieron en cambio tú quieres que todos paguen por tu mala suerte ¿Quién está más destruido?- ¿Cómo había puesto todo en mi contra?

-Lo conoces de más tiempo pero hay cosas que no se saben de los amigos, solo digo lo que veo; a un hombre destruido que cambio solo porque una chica jugo con él de la manera más cruel posible pero no lo entiendo ¿Quién podría quererte?- Fue ahí cuando se acercó solo unos pasos.

-Pero a mí nadie puede ocultarme nada ¿Lo olvidas? Si tú ves eso yo solo veo una mujer destruida que no ha dejado ir su pasado y que quieren que todos lo paguen cuando nunca hizo nada por cambiarlo lo mismo me pregunto ¿Quién podría querer a alguien así?- Esto se estaba pasando pero no nos deteníamos.

-Olvidas una cosa y es que tu amigo me quiere y otros también me han querido así que no tienes derecho a decir eso cuando estas peor que yo- Solo rio un poco y se volvió a acerca a mí.

-Eso no es querer Marlene, veras yo si tengo a alguien que me quiera ¿Olvidas que tengo esposa? Ella sabía lo destruido que estaba sabia el riesgo que corría a mi lado y lo que podía pasar y no le importó porque ella me quiere de verdad, sabe mi pasado y aun así está a mi lado dime un cosa ¿Skipper lo estaría?- Ya debía parar todo esto, las palabras se atoraron ya no podía.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Creo que ya hablaron suficiente, Marlene esta algo cansada debe descansar y creo que tú ya debes irte- Doris nos interrumpió, justo a tiempo.

-Está bien, ya hablamos demasiado y si debo irme pero antes de irme solo recuerda Marlene los que estamos destruidos sabemos cómo destruir, hasta luego- Con eso él enseguida se fue.

-No estaba escuchando pero hablaban algo fuerte cuando solo escuche lo último creí que debía intervenir- Hizo bien, no sabía que responderle a eso.

-No te preocupes en verdad te agradezco que lo hicieras de hecho quería parar desde hace tiempo pero seguíamos hablando hasta que yo ya no pude seguir- Ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

-Por eso no quería que hablarás con él, cuando quiere puede ser muy hiriente te sorprenderías cuanto ¿Estas bien?- Solo que la culpa había vuelto a mí pero más fuerte.

-Sí, solo me sorprende su habilidad para leer a las personas además que es demasiado listo, supo algo de mi pasado sin necesidad de decírselo- Por suerte solo sabe algo y no todo.

-Te dije que podía ser peligroso esa es su mayor arma ¿Por lo menos algo bueno de que hablarás con él?- No estaba segura de eso, fueron puros ataques.

-Solo me aseguro que no me hará nada malo, dijo que él no es así sé que así será pero me da más miedo lo que puede hacer sin atacarme- Creí que fuera del equipo sería mejor pero me equivoque es peor.

-Ya decía yo que no pudo haber cambiado tanto, pero con lo último que dijo y con lo que me dices creo que deberás tener mucho cuidado puede que arruine tus planes- Ya los había arruinado.

-No lo sé solo quiero descansar fue demasiado cansado todo esto, voy a dormir luego hablamos y te cuento lo demás- Así rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de invitados.

Lo que más me molestaba de todo esto, era que todo lo que dijo Kowalski era verdad cada una de sus palabras de alguna forma me hicieron daño sé que yo a él también pero yo fui la más afectada, no sé porque esas palabras me afectaron tanto, por mi culpa a Skipper le iría mal eso lo se entonces ¿Porque reaccione así?

"Los que estamos destruidos sabemos cómo destruir" ciertamente él estaba o está destruido y vaya que me destruyó mientras que yo aún estoy destruida y ese es mi trabajo destruir a otros, esta fue la primera batalla claramente la perdí pero estaría preparada para la segunda ahí yo ganaría.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

No puede ser que pasara ¿Por qué tenía que ser amiga de Doris? Solo así sabe todo eso, supo dar en los puntos clave pero a pesar de eso no deje que eso me afectara al menos no frente a ella al contrario usaba todo eso para destruirla a ella y funciono a la perfección de este encuentro yo así victorioso pero el costo es muy alto sí que duele aun.

-Solo no debo pensar en eso- Sé que está superado no me hubiera casado sino fuera así pero los recuerdos duelen, pero siempre me recuerda una y otra vez que no debo confiar por confiar.

Tenía la prueba de que Marlene es una estafadora, pero sé que no bastaría necesitaba mucho más para hacer que Skipper abriera los ojos, él una vez intento hacerme abrir los ojos y lo ignore demasiadas veces hasta que le hice caso pero parece que él necesita morir en manos de ella para que se dé cuenta.

Pero ahora tenía que descansar esto en verdad fue agotador pero necesario, Skipper conocía una parte de Marlene y yo conocía la otra, tenía que mostrarle a Skipper la parte que yo vi hoy para que se diera cuenta de la verdad, por suerte ya estaba en casa.

-En serio tardaste mucho ¿Sucedió algo malo?- No podía decirle que me habían suspendido del equipo eso llevaría a muchas más preguntas que no podía contestar.

-Solo tenemos un pequeño problema, estábamos revisando los detalles y como resolverlo, no me di cuenta de la hora perdona- Tenia que sonar tranquilo pero fue mi idea así que también mi culpa.

-Está bien pero ¿Tu estas bien? Suenas algo triste ¿Seguro que solo paso eso?- No le podía mencionar nada de Doris así que solo parte de eso.

-Solo no sé porque razón recordé lo pasado, me trajo malos ratos es todo sabes que odio recordar todo eso pero estoy bien- Pero ya tenía lo que quería ahora estaba seguro de lo que pretendía Marlene.

-No tiene nada de malo recordarlo sé que es parte de tu vida y debes aprender de ello, solo así pudiste continuar y mírate estas bien ahora- Lo sé pero hablar de ello era la parte que aún no me acostumbro.

-Lo sé solo que no son para nada buenos recuerdos, sabes que no me gusta recordarlo pero ya no me importa eso, pero antes ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- La plática que tuve con Marlene enserio me afecto.

-Claro sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras- Si yo salí afectado puedo apostar que ella salió mucho más, pero debía hacer algo más.

-Sé que sonará tonta la pregunta dada las circunstancias y dado el momento ni siquiera sé porque te pregunto esto ¿Tú me quieres?- Eso solo que eso que me dijo Marlene se quedó en mi mente.

-Yo sé porque me preguntas eso, recordar hace que tu autoestima baje dado lo que paso y como jugo contigo, pero respecto a tu pregunta te amo Kowalski eres el mejor hombre del mundo- Solo pude abrazarla, claro que tengo a alguien que me quiera de verdad sé que si Skipper supiera el pasado de ella simplemente la alejaría de él, ahora solo debía buscará más de su pasado y listo adiós Marlene.

 **Nota de la autora: Por fin estos dos hablaron y vaya que hablaron, me tarde mucho en esas partes ya que debían ser intensas pero a la vez misteriosas, sé que en este ellas debían describir una pista pero decidí poner esto primero para que la pista sea más de lo que tenía planeado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Muchas gracias por considerarlo así, en verdad hago lo mejor para ustedes, nunca había escrito algo de misterio por eso cuando estaba pensando en mí siguiente historia decidí hacerlo ya que ese género me gusta mucho, perdona la tardanza trate de tardar lo menos posible pero me fue difícil pero aquí está sin falta, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 Pistas

Hola mis queridos lectores quiero desearles una feliz navidad, que se la pasen bien con sus familias y que sea un día de felicidad para todos ustedes en verdad deseo que se la pasen bien, lamento tardar ya saben cómo es este día de ocupado y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 30: Pistas.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

No pude descansar, esa discusión se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no entiendo cómo pudo afectarme tanto solo nos dijimos la verdad, solo eso entonces ¿Por qué me dolieron esas palabras? No debía estar pasando esto, yo estaba ayudando a destruir a Skipper eso era lo único que debía importarme pero ahora la idea de que llegara a pasar eso o que me odiara era insoportable y eso no era nada bueno ¿Qué significaba? No lo sé.

-Marlene ¿Estas mejor?- Doris entro de sorpresa, pero tenía derecho después de todo era su casa.

-Solo un poco pero es bastante para lo que paso- Aunque ahora estaba en un grave conflicto, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-No fue tan grave, sé que dijo muchas cosas hirientes pero solo lo hizo para tenerte así, aunque no se para que- Sé que esa era su intención, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

-Tengo que olvidarlo pero ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan afectada por esas palabras se supone que es la verdad, nunca me había pasado algo como esto- ¿Cuándo unas simples palabras me habían dejado así?

-Te afectaron por eso mismo porque es la verdad, sé que muchas veces antes te han dicho la verdad y no te ha afectado ¿Qué fue lo que te afecto?- No quería decírtelo porque sé que exactamente lo que me diría.

-Solo déjalo pasar ¿Si? Mejor sigamos revisando todo eso si queremos encontrar algo- Quise salir de la habitación pero ella me lo impidió ¿Qué quería?

-Solo escuche lo último ¿Es eso? Porque antes de que él dijera eso tú estabas por así decirlo normal y luego fue cuando tuve que intervenir- Si lo último fue lo que más me afecto de toda esa conversación.

-Si es eso, no sé porque me sentí tan mal cuando me dijo eso quería responderle algo peor las palabras solo no salían- Otra vez había sentido culpa y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Creo que sin querer fuiste sintiendo algo por Skipper, sé que me lo negaras pero es la verdad ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?- Tal vez sentía solo simpatía por Skipper se ha portado demasiado bien conmigo.

-Lo haré, ya estoy demasiado lejos no puedo regresar además sabes que tengo que hacer esto solo así no tendré que volver a hacerlo, es lo que querías ¿No?- Solo acababa con esto y no tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Claro que lo quiero pero no es bueno hacerlo cuando los sentimientos empiezan a surgir, no creo que sea lo mejor ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?- Nada podía salir mal estaba por buen camino.

-Nada ha salido mal así que no tiene por qué ser así solo necesitamos olvidar esto y continuar no fue nada no debo dejar que cosas como esas me sigan afectando- No debo dejar que algo como eso me siga arrasando.

-Si tú lo dices no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea pero espero sepas lo que haces- Claro que sabía lo que hacía sé que a ella no le parecía correcto pero ya era la última a vez que haría esto.

-Claro que lo sé, como te dije antes sigamos buscando algo o no sé pero enserio quiero encontrar algo- Aunque seguía pensando que no había nada más en esa información pero ¿Qué más hacer?

-Me adelante a eso mientras tú estabas hablando con él yo pensaba en todo lo que había leído, creo que ya se lo que ignoramos todo lo centramos en el momento exacto pero no vimos lo que paso antes- No creo que tuviera importancia ¿O sí?

-Le pedí a mi hermano que investigara lo que pudiera de eso por el poco tiempo no me ha podido decir mucho, pero al parecer ellos cuatro llegaron juntos pero llegaron tarde- ¿Eso es todo? Supongo que teníamos que esperar a su hermano.

-Eso no nos dice nada creo que seguimos tan perdidas como al principio, tendremos que esperar a que tu hermano investigue más con eso no podremos hacer mucho- Eso ni siquiera tenía importancia.

-¿No lo entiendes? No tenían que estar juntos antes de eso de hecho los otros tenían que llegar antes pero llegaron juntos y tarde ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo antes de que llegaran? Pero ¿Porque estaban juntos?- Puede ser que quisieran llegar juntos a un día como ese.

-Puede haber otra explicación más lógica sobre eso no quiere decir que estuvieron haciendo algo malo además un día antes se está con los amigos así que a lo mejor se quedaron ese día con él- Eso es lo más lógico.

-Lo sé pero pudo pasar un día antes sé que algo paso en aquella ocasión ¿Pero qué es lo que ocultan?- ¿Qué pudieron hacer ellos que fueran tan malo? Pudo ser cualquier cosa en realidad.

-Es que no tendremos mucho si no sabemos lo que hicieron, pero no entiendo que tan malo pudo ser para que estén de ese modo- Debió ser algo en verdad terrible para que cuiden así su secreto.

-Mas bien que debió hacer Skipper recuerda que él fue quien lo hizo los otros solo lo están encubriendo ¿Crees que cometió traición? Tal vez los chicos se enteraron de eso pero en lugar de acusarlo lo ayudaron a encubrir evidencias- No creo que sea eso.

-No pienso que sea eso, Skipper me contó su historia con Hans; lo descubrió haciendo algo indebido cometiendo traición, Hans le ofreció que lo ayudara y Skipper se negó no creo que haya cometido traición- Así que eso podemos eliminarlo.

-¿Entonces que más podría ser? Es difícil pensar que pudo haber hecho alguien como él tan malo que tuviera que ocultarlo- Lo mismo pienso pudo ser cualquier cosa pero no podemos comprender cuál de todas pudo hacer él.

-Los únicos que pueden ayudarnos a saber que paso son ellos cuatro pero claro que ninguno nos dirá, espera Francis me está enviando algo- Creo que más o menos tenemos algo pero lo que tenemos es tan confuso.

¿Que pudo haber hecho Skipper? Para nada creo que hizo traición, él está en contra de eso me lo ha dicho varias veces, sé que es buena persona además a eso se dedica ¿Qué pudo haber hecho? No creo que sea tan grave para que sus amigos lo encubran ¿O sí? Solo tengo una manera en mente de saber que paso.

-Esto cada vez se pone un poco más confuso, al parecer se investigó después de eso una desaparición al principio se les pregunto todo a los chicos por cualquier pista pero no tuvieron nada esto siguió hasta que se tuvo una pequeña información del asunto y lo dejaron- Entonces eso queda resuelto.

-No sé por qué me mencionas eso dices que dejaron el asunto debieron hacerlo por una buena razón- No creo que dejaran algo tan delicado a la ligera.

-Sabes muy bien que Skipper no se casó porque la novia no llego ese día todo normal hasta ahí pero quien desapareció y se hicieron las investigaciones fue la prometida de Skipper- ¿Qué? Ella no llego ese día porque desapareció.

-¿Cuál fue la razón por la que dejaron de investigar?- Esto nos daba algo nuevo pero a la vez enserio nos confundía.

-Resulta que Stacy era muy amiga de ella así que días después de eso a ella le llego una carta, en ella explicaba porque se había ido y dejaron todo- Realmente no me gustaba lo que estábamos averiguando.

-Pero si se dejó todo en claro no entiendo porque me lo dices sé que es muy extraño pero ¿Que tiene que ver con el secreto?- Entiendo que al principio todo se veía muy mal pero al final hubo una explicación.

-Es que piénsalo estaba a punto de casarse de repente se va no se sabe nada de ella y después le manda una carta a su amiga explicando por qué pero no dice dónde está ni nada que la llevaran a encontrarla ¿Crees que ella se enteró de lo que Skipper hacia y huyó?- No lo sé, Doris tiene razón esto cada vez está más confuso.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa debemos tener esa carta su explicación y entonces creo que podremos tener una mejor explicación a todo esto- ¿Pero porque huir? Se iba a casar con él y de repente le tuvo tanto miedo que huyó y desapareció.

-Creo que en verdad fue malo lo que hizo ninguna persona huye de esa manera por una simple cosa ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- Yo tenía una idea pero no quería realizarla había mucho riesgo.

-Lamentablemente tenemos que pedirle la carta a Stacy para ver si encontramos algo más además de que era su amiga y posiblemente sepa algo pero tenemos más riesgo ya que Kowalski estará ahí- Y no estarán otro lugar porque está suspendido.

-También puedo seguir con esto por un tiempo y cuando sepa que tengo a Skipper preguntarle qué fue lo que paso quizás me pueda decir algo- Sé que era riesgoso Skipper podía sospechar que se más de lo que aparento.

-Eso es demasiado riesgoso Skipper puede darse cuenta de que sabes demasiado además de tus verdaderas intenciones y todo se perderá creo que puede ser peligroso- Pero no creo que lo sea, sé que no lo es.

-Es que no puede ser peligros alguien como él, que se dedica a hacer el bien ¿No te parece extraño eso?- No sé por qué me niego completamente a la idea de que él pueda llegar a ser peligroso.

-Pero Marlene una chica que iba a unir su vida con él huyó por algo y no puede haber otra razón porque si lo fuera créeme que se lo hubiera dicho a Skipper- Todo apunta a que él no es a quien conocí.

-¡Marlene! ¿Estás ahí? Necesito decirte algo importante- ¡Skipper estaba aquí! ¿Debía abrirle la puerta? ¿Me haría algo? ¡Claro que no! Sé que él no es así aunque las pruebas digan lo contrario.

-¡Ya voy! Espera unos segundos- Estaba algo nerviosa aunque yo sabía que él no era alguien peligroso con todo lo que se era difícil no estarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Acabamos de averiguar que es alguien peligroso y piensas hablar con él- Doris hablo bajo, pero debía hablar con él.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí, sabes que tengo una misión que hacer y peligro o no hablaré con él además estas aquí si ocurre algo sé que me ayudarás- Hable también bajo, no quería que Skipper oyera nada, me dirigí a la puerta y ahí lo encontré.

-Es algo tarde Skipper ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Tenia que estar normal he estado en millones de ocasiones con él y siempre he estado bien así que no tengo porque estar nerviosa.

-Lo se me debatí mucho si debía venir aquí o esperar hasta mañana pero decidí que era mejor ahora, veras Hans el que trato de lastimarte me llamo- No pensé que lo hará tan pronto.

-¿De verdad? Eso me inquieta un poco ¿Te dijo que quería o algo?- Yo no sabía que era lo que Hans le había dicho solo le pedí que yo quedara como víctima.

-No fue mucho lo que me dijo cosas sin importancia piensa que esta vez enserio puede ganarme dice que tiene nuevos métodos para eso pero bueno eso no tiene que ver contigo- Claro que tiene que ver conmigo yo soy su nuevo método.

-Si eso no tiene que ver conmigo ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- Dudo que solo viniera a decirme que Hans lo llamo.

-Él te atacó porque piensa que salgo contigo, quise decirle que no es así pero sé que eso no funcionara estuve pensando que es mi culpa que esto esté pasando- Entonces Hans en verdad cree que estoy saliendo con él.

-Así que piensa eso, hemos estado un tiempo juntos en los que ha pasado cosas entre ambos no me extraña que piense eso, pero no te debes disculpar no es tu culpa que él regrese cuando esto estaba pasando- No es posible que él hiciera algo malo.

-Si sé que nuestra situación es confusa pero viviste una experiencia traumática por mi culpa y no me siento bien por ello temo que vaya detrás de ti ahora que piensa eso créeme que haré lo necesario para atraparlo de una vez por todas- Sé que eso no pasara.

-Sé que lo harás, aunque lamento enserio lo que ha sucedido con tu equipo pero sé que sin importar lo que pase harás lo correcto siempre- ¿Por qué estoy diciéndole esto? Solo haré que se dé cuenta.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso ni por nada, desde luego que lo haré siempre me encargo de hacerlo y esta no será la excepción- Ya debía dejar eso del lado.

-Me tranquilizan mucho tus palabras, espero que tengas suerte en hacerlo por favor cuídate mucho no sé muy bien de quien se trata pero sé que es peligroso- En verdad que lo es pero tal vez él más.

-No es nada que no pueda controlar creerme, sé que piensas que te hice perder el tiempo en solo venir a decirte esto pero en verdad quería disculparme contigo por meterte en esta situación- Esto solo hacía que creyera menos en las pruebas.

-Ya te lo dije; no es tu culpa solo es mal momento es todo Skipper deja de sentirte así de nada tienes la culpa ¿Entendido?- Debe hablar otra explicación sé que las pruebas están ahí peor no bastan.

-Sé que ya lo has dicho pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, no quería que nada de esto esté pasando pensé que podía ser diferente- Conmigo no lo seria.

-Solo olvídalo Skipper ¿De acuerdo? Es diferente de cierto modo nada que haya tenido alguna otra vez, pero confio en que acabarás con esto lo antes posible- Aunque sea yo quien lo acabe.

-Gracias son las mejores palabras que he escuchado en horas, me alegra que no estés tan asustada por esto y lo tomes de la mejor manera posible pensé que ibas a alejarte de mí, no solo por eso vine- ¿De qué está hablando?

Estaba por preguntarle a que más venia pero me tomo de la cintura y todo tui sentido solo espere a sentir sus labios junto a los míos, de inmediato todo lo que Doris y yo descubrimos también la discusión con Kowalski se me olvido solo éramos Skipper y yo, me agradaba como se sentía pero sé que eso era malo, que si seguía así solo yo perdería.

 **Nota de la autora: Lamento que no esté tan largo el capítulo como lo tenía planeado pero estos días me fue difícil poder escribir mucho pero les prometo que el capítulo que venga será muy largo, ya hacia falta otro acercamiento de estos entre los protagonistas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Ya era el momento en que estos dos se enfrentarán, en serio que le costará trabajo superarlo, lamento no hacer el capítulo tan largo muchas cosas se interpusieron pero el otro sí que lo será, creo que me queda el género porque estoy poniendo cosas que siempre quise ver en una historia de este género, gracias a ti por leerla y saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 Una salida

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde pero no estuve en mi casa estuve haciendo bastantes compras por eso de año nuevo llegue tarde a mi casa y todavía no tenía listo el capítulo así que tuve que terminarlo con prisas y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 31: Una salida.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Se supone que vine aquí para disculparme aunque no sé porque necesariamente venir hasta aquí para solo decirle eso pero lo que en realidad ocultaba es que quería verla, asegurarme de que en realidad estaba bien no me quede muy confiado después de esa llamada con Hans peor mi plan no era besarla solo lo hice.

-Yo en serio lo siento Marlene no fue mi intención- Me sorprenda que me disculpe después de todo esto ya había ocurrido en varias ocasiones atrás.

-No tienes que disculparte no creo que a estas alturas de nuestra relación debas hacerlo- Es solo que como habíamos dicho nuestra situación no estaba muy clara.

-Si perdona es solo que como ya dijimos nuestra relación no está bien definida así que no sé con qué derecho te beso de la nada- Es solo que es extraño esto, pero bueno que más podía decirle.

-Pues se podría decir que somos amigos- ¿Está hablando enserio? Sé que no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos pero lo que hemos pasado no es de amigos aunque no tampoco de pareja.

-¿Amigos?- Pero bueno no creo que a esto se le pudiera llamar una relación porque no lo era así que creo que el mejor termino sería eso; amigos.

-Si amigos, pero sin derecho a estar con otras personas por el momento claro- En ese momento no sé qué sentí, una extraña calidez inundó mi pecho ¿Seríamos solo de nosotros?

-Entiendo, eso será mientras esto se soluciona, me alegra saber que estas bien cualquier cosa lo que sea solo llámame- Esto no me está gustando, lo que estoy sintiendo es bastante inquietante.

-Ya entendí Skipper me lo has dicho un millón de veces, te digo que todo estará bien no necesitas preocuparte por eso- Su seguridad es sospechosa pero parecía una mujer fuerte que podía con todo.

-Solo me aseguro es todo perdóname si me preocupó por ti pero estas cosas yo me las tomo muy en serio, tu seguridad me preocupa esto no es un juego- Hans era en verdad peligroso no se imaginaba cuánto.

-Parece que te gusta demasiado el orden, no digo que no lo hagas es solo que en verdad te excedes no necesitas ser tan paranoico, se muy bien que no es un juego pero no voy a vivir con miedo- Admiro eso, un asesino la atacó y pese a eso ella no demuestra que tiene miedo.

-Me gusta mucho eso de ti, tienes un grandioso carácter y a pesar del asunto no demuestras miedo otra en tu lugar estaría muriéndose de miedo y culpándome por ello- Pero ella no porque ella era diferente.

-¿Sabes que me gusta de ti? Que ves los pequeños detalles de las personas lo he notado siempre ves más allá de una persona sientes cuando algo está mal y cuando no quisiera poder hacer eso- Si pero no soy tan bueno en eso.

-No soy muy bueno en eso puedo observar bastantes cosas de las persona pero no todo es por eso que desconfió tanto puedes hacerlo aunque es difícil las personas son bastante complicadas- Pero al parecer ella no lo es, siento confianza con ella.

-Lo son pero creo que es lo maravilloso de este mundo conocer las diferentes personas que hay nunca será un mundo aburrido, desconfiar está bien pero hasta cierto punto puede ser que te convierta en otra persona- Puede ser.

-Veo que conocer gente es tu fuerte por mi parte me ha sido difícil no es fácil ir caminando pensando en quien podría traicionarte creo que socializar no es para nada mi fuerte- Mi número de amigos es muy reducido.

-Lo he notado perfectamente también es bueno ser reservado otra cosa que me gusta de ti, porque ser así asegura que la gente que te rodea en verdad es gente confiable- Odiaba esto, como ella lograba entenderme perfectamente.

-¿Sabes que me gusta de ti? Que logres entenderme que con una simple palabra o acción sea suficiente para ti ¿Cómo lo haces?- Eso era peligroso pero sé que ella no podría lastimarme.

-No sé cómo digo no es que haga algo mágico solo lo hago solamente me basta con mirarte para hacerlo ¿Es malo eso?- Si ella estuviera en mi contra claro que lo seria pero de ella puedo permitírselo.

-Para nada, todo está bien ahora creo que debo irme tengo algo de trabajo y seguro tú quieres descansar así que ¿Hasta mañana?- Ya la había visto hoy y varias veces ¿Por qué mi insistencia de verla mañana?

-Claro, hasta mañana Skipper- Se acercó a mí dándome un corto beso en los labios, para mí el tiempo se detuvo horas pero solo fueron unos minutos debía irme ya.

-Entonces hasta mañana Marlene- Ella me mostró su sonrisa y de nuevo esa sensación en el pecho ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esto no debía estar pasando no debía estarme sintiendo así, esto fue la prueba de que ella en verdad tiene afecto en mi un gran efecto ¿Cuándo me había pasado esto? Nunca ni siquiera con… ni siquiera con ella y ahora con Marlene es muy diferente, es absurdo decir que esto me aterra lo que en verdad me aterra es hasta dónde puede llegar sé que esto no me llevara por buen camino y al final será desastroso pero no quiero acabar y no lo haré.

"Somos amigos" esas palabras mencionadas por Marlene enserio que al principio fue confuso pero ¿Cómo le podíamos llamar a esto? Hace poco nos conocimos y en ese periodo han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros que ahora cualquier acción que haga ella hace que me sienta completo además que logra desarmarme de un modo único, es irónico decir que parezco un adolecente enamorado ¿Enamorado? No eso no, nunca ha funcionado para mí y no creo que lo haga ahora pero no descartare la idea de posiblemente tener una relación más allá de la amistad con ella después de que resolvamos este pequeño asunto.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-Entonces hasta mañana Marlene- Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar sonreírle así me pasaba con él, de la nada sonreía solo con estar con él ¿Eso era mala señal? Como sea solo lo vi irse.

-Sé que estarás molesta conmigo pero los estuve observando todo este tiempo- De repente Doris salió, tiene que estar bromeando pero eso no me molesta lo que me molesta es ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que nos observaba? También Skipper debió darse cuenta él está mejor entrenado que yo.

-Tienes razón estoy molesta ¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?- Entiendo que a Doris a veces le ganaba la curiosidad pero ¿Para escucharnos? No entiendo porque lo hizo.

-No he podido verlos juntos, quise ver que tal estabas haciendo tu trabajo pensé que me descubrirían pero para mi sorpresa ninguno se dio cuenta- Yo misma me sorprendí ¿En verdad nunca nos había visto juntos?

-No puede ser que no nos hayas visto juntos, bueno ya nos viste no lo vuelvas a hacer la próxima no estaré tan cómoda si pienso que puedes estarnos viendo- Pero tendría que actuar como si nada.

-Si yo tampoco puedo creerlo que no los haya visto antes pero no te debes preocupar si llego a volverlos a ver ninguno de los dos se dará cuenta- ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿Por qué dices eso Doris?- No me había gustado el tono en que lo dijo era como si insinuara algo pero ¿Qué?

-Por lo que vi vamos Marlene ambas sabemos que te hubieras dado cuenta de que los veía o sino Skipper lo hubiera sabido él está especialmente entrenado para eso sin embargo no lo hicieron- Si pero a veces podía pasar, no lo esperábamos.

-Pero ninguno esperábamos que nos estuvieras espiando en especial yo eso es lo que paso- Ahora cada vez que este con él estaré con el pendiente.

-Te diré que fue lo que vi, Skipper y tu hablaban ignorantes a todo por eso no me notaron pero lo que me extraño fue verte a tú como actuabas con él- Actuaba normal solo estábamos hablando es todo.

-Estaba actuando normal como debo hacerlo ¿Por qué dices que eso te extraño?- No creo que mi comportamientos fuera extraño todo fue tan simple.

-No era para nada normal lo que paso contigo, estabas en verdad interesada en lo que decía, como le hablabas nunca te vi hablarle a alguien como tú a él y por la forma en la que sonreías- Eso no decía nada solo le sonreía.

-No puedes decir que es extraño eso, estaba interesada porque hablaba de algo que me importaba ¿Cómo quieres que le hable? Además solo fue una sonrisa lo he hecho antes- Sé que esa clase de comportamientos no es muy común en mi pero que lo hiciera no significaba nada.

-No puedes decir eso ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso con un hombre? Nunca lo habías hecho porque lo otros no te importaban de la manera en que Skipper te importa- No eso no puede ser, me quede callada pero ella siguió hablando.

-No me dices nada porque lo sabes, sabes que Skipper te importa más de lo que aceptas piensas que es normal tu comportamiento pero no lo es ¿Te digo lo que en verdad vi? Una pareja de enamorados- Eso no podía ser, ni Skipper estaba enamorado de mi ni mucho menos yo de él.

-No puedes decirlo en serio, no hay manera de que yo este enamorada de Skipper simplemente es absurdo solo nos viste y ya dices eso- No entiendo porque me dice eso empezó molestándome con lo de Skipper y ahora esto.

-Es lo que yo vi, no me importa si no me crees o no yo sé lo que vi estoy segura de eso continuaras negándose hasta que sea tarde ¿De verdad continuaras con esto?- Claro que lo haría, no pasaría hasta acabar con esto.

-No parare ya te lo dije una vez terminaré con este trabajo a como dé lugar, dejemos enserio ese tema es con lo que menos quiero tratar- Solo quería avanzar un poco más con este misterio.

-Está bien ya veo que es imposible pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, solo tenemos eso Marlene ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lograr más?- No lo creo los únicos que saben que sucedió son ellos no hay forma de saber más.

-Pensándolo bien creo que si hay forma de saber más- ¿Como pude haberlo olvidado? Sé que no averiguar mucho pero algo es algo.

-¿Cómo?- Aun no sé cómo lograrlo pero de alguna forma tengo que intentarlo es lo único que tengo en mente.

-Cabo es el único que se ha portado muy bien conmigo quiere lograr que confíe en él así que hablaré con él aún no sé cómo ni que le diré pero tratare de que me diga un poco más de eso a ver si así podemos encontrar algo mas- Sé qué Cabo no me diría todo pero esperaba que me dijera algo que me ayudara.

-¿Crees que siquiera te diga algo? Sé que Cabo será atento y amable contigo pero no creo que diga mucho después de todo está encubriendo a Skipper de lo que sea que se trate- Esperaba que si contaba con ello.

-Sé que no me dirá demasiado ni lo que en verdad sucedió pero espero que por lo menos pueda decirme algo que nos ayude a resolver esta situación- Si consigo la mínima pista de Cabo sé que podemos averiguar nada.

-Pero no servirá de nada, aunque Cabo nos dé una ligera pista no habrá donde continuar ya que los únicos que saben que sucedió son ellos- Pero no todo estaba perdido podíamos obligarlos a que nos dijeran.

-Podemos averiguar que paso o al menos llegar a una conclusión si tenemos todas las pistas podemos saber que paso y con eso los obligaremos a que nos digan que fue lo que en verdad paso- Pero para eso tenemos que averiguar lo más que se pueda.

-Está bien hablaras con Cabo y veras que puede decirnos sobre eso pero ¿Si no te dice nada útil?- Esperaba que si después de todo era lo único que teníamos.

-Si no me llegara a decir nada creo que no podremos seguir con esto ya que no tenemos nada que pueda ayudarnos así que seguiremos sin saber qué es lo que ocultan- Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Cabo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

¿Cómo puedo hablar con él? Pensé en cuando estuvieran reunidos pero aunque Kowalski no estaría ahí seguir estaría Rico y él no me lo permitiría además de que sería sospechoso, podría preguntarle a Doris donde vive y hablar con él pero faltaba un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-Marlene tu teléfono está sonando- Doris me distrajo, no me había dado cuenta estaba pensando y pensando, lo que faltaba era Hans.

-Marlene tengo excelentes noticias para ti ya no tendrás que destruir a Skipper- ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Seguramente algo había pasado.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías explicarme porque? Es solo que no lo entiendo- No me esperaba que Hans me dijera que debía detener mi misión.

-Veras siempre he querido destruirlo yo mismo pero intento tras intento fallo así que te contrate para que tú lo hicieras pero resolví unos asuntos que me beneficiaron enormemente- Si por eso se ausentó por los negocios que tenía.

-Por favor ve al grano Hans, es algo tarde y estaba descansando- La verdad es que quería saber que había pasado para que repente me diga que no debo destruirlo.

-Está bien, no daré detalles al respecto pero ahora en verdad que tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo estoy seguro que no fallara solo tienes que seguir haciendo lo mismo y cuando yo te lo indique lo llevarás a mi trampa- No me gustaba que me cambiara la jugada pero por alguna extraña razón me siento más aliviada.

-Entiendo, eso es mucho más fácil ¿Eso es todo?- Me alegraba que por el momento yo no tuviera que lastimar de ningún modo a Skipper yo solo lo llevaría es todo.

-Sí, te daré la información cuando tengas que hacerlo, por cierto ya hable con Skipper ahora cree que voy tras de ti- Si Skipper lo menciono, por el momento una cosa menos.

-Si el mismo me lo dijo, bueno mi plan esta marchando bien entonces solo esperaré para que me indiques cuando sea el momento- Ahora si que no haría nada malo solo lo llevare para que él haga todo el trabajo.

-Vaya veo que lo estás haciendo bien me alegro, me despido hasta entonces- Solo así colgó, la culpa ya había disminuido pero no se iba ¿Hasta cuándo se iría?

-No quiero saber que te dijo, tienes razón ya es bastante tarde y debemos descansar mañana mismo hablarás con Cabo te daré la dirección así que ve pensando en una buena excusa- ¿Tan pronto? Bueno debía apurarse no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría.

-Está bien solo espero encontrarlo en su casa puede que este con Skipper arreglando la situación pero pensaré en una buena excusa, hasta mañana- Esperaba poder averiguar algo en verdad quería saber que está pasando.

 **Narrado por Hans.**

Mi plan apenas se ponía en marcha sé que esta vez no fallara principalmente porque Skipper jamás lo vera venir no dudara de ella y entonces lo tendré, hablar con Marlene ayer fue algo extraño, me dejo en claro que está haciendo bien su trabajo pero había algo en el tono en que me lo dijo que no me gusto para nada, después lo averiguaría.

Ahora estaba llegando de nuevo a new york, tener que hacer estos negocios fue cansado pero logre mi objetivo ahora solo tengo que arreglar las cosas aquí y podre cobrar mi venganza tratare de hacerlo rápido ya he esperado mi venganza pero tendré que esconderme bien sé que ahora Skipper debe estar buscándome como loco, me encontrara cuando sea el momento.

-¿Resultaron los negocio Hans? Pienso que si por eso apenas vuelves- No puede ser ¿Cómo sabía que apenas llegue? Pero lo principal ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

-Kowalski ¿No te han enseñado que no se debe aparecer de pronto? Podrías asustar a alguien- Empecé a mirar alrededor buscando donde estaban escondidos los demás.

-Somos solo tú y yo Hans puedes agradecérselo a Marlene después de todo ella trabaja para ti ¿No? Lo que no puedo creer es que tan desesperado estas para hacer algo como eso- ¿De qué está hablando? Tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella aquí está pasando algo que no me gusta.

-Me intrigas Kowalski porque no sé de qué hablas ¿Te refieres a la nueva chica de Skipper? Le di un pequeño susto solo quiero que Skipper sienta miedo es todo, lo he hecho antes- Odiaba esto no entendía del todo de que hablaba.

-¿En serio? Si me lo habían dicho pero es extraño ¿Cómo se puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Porque sé que no estabas en la ciudad ese día así que eso no es creíble además no tienes que fingir sé que ella trabaja para ti- Este chico es bastante listo y eso será un problema.

-Si tan seguro estas ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada de eso a Skipper?- Sé que Marlene sigue frecuentando a Skipper si él lo supiera eso no tendría por qué pasar.

-Estoy empezando a dudar quien trabaja para quien es solo que ¿Marlene no te ha dicho nada? Deberías elegir mejor con quien trabajas porque en verdad no te ha dicho nada- ¿Qué tanto no me habrá dicho Marlene?

-Quizás tengas razón Kowalski pero no te gustara cuando averigüe todo, sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser, pero me he dado cuenta que tú también puedes ser peligroso y no puedo correr riesgos- Cuando le mostré el arma él no se movió ni nada ¿Qué pasaba con este chico?

-Sabes nunca llegue a notar lo listo que era o lo peligroso que podías ser siempre estabas detrás de Skipper ahí es donde perteneces- Y dispare, no sería nada bueno que él siguiera vivo, él solo se arrodilló tocando la herida.

-Tienes razón Hans ahí pertenezco pero ya te enteraras que por el momento estoy por mi cuenta, no lograras lo que quieras en primera porque lo que sea que tienes planeado no servirá como todo lo que haces y en segunda Marlene no hará nada- Estaba por disparar de nuevo pero él fue más rápido sacando un arma y disparando.

-¿Crees que vendría solo sin ninguna protección? Todos estos años pensé que eras listo Hans es duro darse cuenta de las cosas- Se levantó como si nada entonces me di cuenta que llevaba chaleco antibalas, bastante listo.

-Puedo ser listo cuando me lo propongo, nada de lo que hagas evitara que logre mi cometido ¿Has logrado algo? Piénsalo cuando falles Kowalski- Sabia que pensaba darme el golpe final pero no lo permitiría.

Cuando se acercó y levanto nuevamente el arma, si es listo pero no lo suficiente, en un rápido movimiento quite el arma de sus manos lanzándola lejos además de derribarlo ahí fue cuando comencé a huir, no podía correr muy rápido debido al primer disparo pero logre mezclarme para asegurarme de que no me siguiera finalmente me subí a un taxi, estaba furioso ¿Qué tanto me habrá ocultado Marlene? No me está gustando el camino que está tomando esto, necesito averiguar que está pasando ella tendrá que responderme más vale que tenga una buena exclusa de lo contrario tendré que eliminarla.

 **Nota de la autora: En el próximo capítulo enserio que diré muchas cosas del secreto el capítulo estará centrado en eso, ¿Les gusto el momento Skilene? Siento que aunque si hubiera besos falta a ese momento especial entre ellos, ha faltado acción en esto así que lo puse al final, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Lo sé, pero no me gusta actualizar tarde ya que algunos se quedan esperando y tiene que dormir temprano, no te preocupes no eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso y de ninguna manera me molesta, no no habrá en esta historia veras escribir eso no es para nada mi fuerte me sale de muy mala calidad y no me gustaría que ustedes leyeran algo así, por eso mejor no tendrá, al contrario gracias a ti por no solo leer la historia sino para tomarte tu tiempo de escribir un comentario, gracias.**

 **Anonima 3: Suele ocurrir que no puedas estar todo el tiempo al pendiente, si creo que muchos lo odian pero no lo odien a él ódienme a mí que lo hice así en esta historia, no reacción nada mal quería que vieran un momento especial de ellos que no había puesto, lamento enserio la demora pero sin falta el capítulo, bueno pues si llegaras a perderte que espero que no igualmente feliz año nuevo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 Secuestro

Hola mis queridos lectores quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo recuerden que es borrar todo lo malo de este año y volver a comenzar en verdad espero que se propónganse cosas buenas y que puedan cumplir pásensela de lo mejor y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 32: Secuestro.**

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

En la búsqueda por encontrar más de Marlene y así reunir gran cantidad de información para así poder descubrirla me encontré con muchas más cosas de las que buscaba ¿Por qué Hans destruiría la casa de Marlene y luego irse? No tenía sentido lo que hacía pero ahora veo porque eso no tenía sentido es que no fue Hans fue Marlene ya que Hans no está en la ciudad, muy lista Marlene parecer la víctima para así poder acercarte más a Skipper.

Mi investigación se debió considerablemente pero lo que encontré fue más que perfecto, resulta que Hans regresaba mañana a primera hora de la mañana ¿Porque no acabar las cosas de una vez por todas? Hans era la razón por la que Marlene estaba ahí sin Hans no creo que Marlene quisiera seguir ahí, tendré que encargarme del problema solo.

* * *

Estaba justo afuera del aeropuerto estoy seguro que en cualquier momento debía ver a Hans ya era la hora en que su vuelo aterrizó solo debía ser paciente, me asegure de traer el arma en el bolsillo no sabía que intentaría Hans así que como precaución traía un chaleco antibalas, estaba tardando un poco me estaba impacientando hasta que logre verlo no podía atacarlo aquí podría herir a alguien así que lo seguí por suerte Hans llego a una calle no tan transitada no perdí el tiempo y enseguida hable.

-¿Resultaron los negocio Hans? Pienso que si por eso apenas vuelves- Hans enseguida volteo a verme, estaba sorprendido por verme no lo culpo ¿Cómo sabría yo que llegaría hoy?

-Kowalski ¿No te han enseñado que no se debe aparecer de pronto? Podrías asustar a alguien- Note que Hans empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, seguro pensaba que en cualquier momento saldrían los otros.

-Somos solo tú y yo Hans puedes agradecérselo a Marlene después de todo ella trabaja para ti ¿No? Lo que no puedo creer es que tan desesperado estas para hacer algo como eso- Entonces note algo más, estaba confundido por lo que le dije ¿Qué no sabía nada? Más que perfecto.

-Me intrigas Kowalski porque no sé de qué hablas ¿Te refieres a la nueva chica de Skipper? Le di un pequeño susto solo quiero que Skipper sienta miedo es todo, lo he hecho antes- Tratar de encubrir a Marlene no funcionaría conmigo.

-¿En serio? Si me lo habían dicho pero es extraño ¿Cómo se puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Porque sé que no estabas en la ciudad ese día así que eso no es creíble además no tienes que fingir sé que ella trabaja para ti- ¿Por qué seguía mintiéndome? Debía darse cuenta que ya lo sabía casi todo.

-Si tan seguro estas ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada de eso a Skipper?- En verdad que estaba corto de información, una intriga mas ¿Por qué Marlene no le había contado los recientes sucesos?

-Estoy empezando a dudar quien trabaja para quien es solo que ¿Marlene no te ha dicho nada? Deberías elegir mejor con quien trabajas porque en verdad no te ha dicho nada- Sé que eso solo lo enfurecería y eso quería lograr.

-Quizás tengas razón Kowalski pero no te gustara cuando averigüe todo, sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser, pero me he dado cuenta que tú también puedes ser peligroso y no puedo correr riesgos- Entonces de la nada saco un arma, pero no reaccione lo mejor era no demostrar nada.

-Sabes nunca llegue a notar lo listo que eras o lo peligroso que podías ser siempre estabas detrás de Skipper ahí es donde perteneces- Fue cuando me disparo así que decidí caer de rodillas y poner mi mano donde me había disparado.

-Tienes razón Hans ahí pertenezco pero ya te enteraras que por el momento estoy por mi cuenta, no lograras lo que quieras en primera porque lo que sea que tienes planeado no servirá como todo lo que haces y en segunda Marlene no hará nada- Note que iba a volver a disparar pero no lo deje así que dispare yo.

-¿Crees que vendría solo sin ninguna protección? Todos estos años pensé que eras listo Hans es duro darse cuenta de las cosas- Hasta ese momento me levante sabía que lo había herido pero yo no sufrí ningún daño.

-Puedo ser listo cuando me lo propongo, nada de lo que hagas evitara que logre mi cometido ¿Has logrado algo? Piénsalo cuando falles Kowalski- Me fui acercando a él tenía que dar un disparo certero para así acabar con él.

Pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente a él, logro de un golpe quitarme el arma mandándola lejos enseguida huyó, fui corriendo por el arma para después seguirlo a pesar de que lo había herido corrió bastante pero llego a un lugar transitado y ahí lo perdí ¡No puede ser! Ya lo tenía, pero bueno soy un novato a su lado es sorprendente que pudiera siquiera herirlo, pero había algo bueno con todo lo que le dije ya sé dónde iría con esto ya tendría a Marlene.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Estuve pensando demasiado en una excusa para poder hablar con Cabo me siento un poco tonta por eso la excusa ya estaba ahí ¿Qué otra cosa puedo ponerle de excusa a Cabo? Desde luego que Skipper era la razón por la que conocía a Cabo, espero funcione y logre averiguar algo que me pueda servir, estaba justo afuera era la dirección que me dio Doris espero este en casa aunque es lo más probable vine lo antes posible, toque y espere solo unos segundos pero enseguida atendieron encontrándome con si no mal recuerdo con Shauna.

-Hola Marlene, en verdad no te esperaba aquí, pasa ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Se veía muy sorprendida al verme, no la culpó seguro pensaba ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Hola Shauna espero no estar interrumpiendo nada pero vine a hablar con Cabo- Espero tampoco se le haga extraño lo que menos quería era otra persona dudando de mí.

-Para nada eres bienvenida aquí desde luego, espera aquí le avisaré a Cabo- Asentí mientras ella desaparecía de la habitación, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa pero no quería levantar sospecha alguna.

-Marlene vaya que sorpresa nunca imagine verte por aquí pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Cabo estaba de lo más contento y relajado, comenzaba a dudar que fuera un plan y en verdad le agradaba.

-Lo sé, no estaría aquí sino fuera en verdad algo importante solo quiero hablar contigo es todo espero no te moleste- Enseguida su rostro lleno de alegría cambio por una de preocupación.

-Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa Marlene ¿Sucedió algo malo? Dime ¿Tu estas bien?- Sonaba en verdad sincero creo que tengo la confianza de alguien más en el equipo.

-No ha sucedido nada malo, estoy perfectamente bien es que quiero hablar de Skipper- Ahora estaba extrañado sé que miles de preguntas están rondando su cabeza en este momento.

-Claro ¿Que sucede con él?- Debía decirlo sutilmente no quiero que Cabo me descubra ahora que sé que le agrado de verdad.

-Siento que algo no está bien, es como si algo me estuviera ocultando sé que no es común que me diga todo para el poco tiempo de conocernos pero siento que eso que oculta en verdad lo tiene mal- Sabia que todo era mentira pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Lo has visto extraño?- Claro que no está muy normal para haber hecho algo malo y tener que encubrirlo, sé que Cabo dudaba porque nunca lo había visto así.

-Un poco es que a veces habla de él como si hubiera hecho algo terrible o solo quiere decir algo pero luego se lo guarda siento que oculta algo malo y no sé qué pensar- Espero que con esto sea suficiente para que me diga algo.

-Skipper no es malo Marlene ni peligroso, Skipper hace años cometió el error de confiar en la persona equivocada y no salió bien es todo por eso es ahora tan desconfiado- Dudo mucho que de eso se tratara el secreto.

-Sé que no es mala persona pero sé que algo oculta y ese algo lo está matando, entiendo que aún no me diga nada pero quiero tratar de entenderlo- ¿Que más tenía que decirle a Cabo?

-Quisiera poder ayudarte más Marlene pero no se mucho de eso, yo… ese día no estuve del todo presente y jamás me dijeron mucho así que es todo lo que puedo decirte- Entonces Cabo solo sabe parte del secreto.

-Por como lo dices parece que Skipper hizo algo terrible ¿Es eso?- Aun me negaba a creer que Skipper había hecho algo malo pero no debía dejar de pensarlo.

-Solo digo lo que se lo demás no lo se lamentó enserio no poder ayudarte más, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte- Si no esperaba que me dijera todo pero sin querer ya me había dicho algo.

-No te preocupes Cabo en serio me ayudaste, trato de entender a Skipper lo mejor posible pero empezar con secretos no es buena idea, en fin agradezco mucho esto debo irme- Por lo menos tenía algo estaba por así decirlo feliz con eso.

-Me agrada a ver ayudado si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo, yo no soy como ellos espero verte pronto- Sé que no es como ninguno de ellos por alguna razón Cabo no sabe completo el secreto y se exactamente porque.

-Fuiste de mucha ayuda Cabo, sé que eres en verdad diferente a ellos más de lo que imaginas yo también espero verte pronto, adiós- Solo me retire, ya habían dos cosas claras de todo esto.

Mientras me dirigía a la casa de Doris no podía evitar pensar en todo esto, ahora sé que hay otra persona involucrada en todo esto ¿Sera con quien se iba a casar? O quizás un engaño más del que pensaba eso aún no me queda muy claro, lo otro es que lo que sea que paso es bastante malo ya que Cabo no quiso involucrarse más de lo debido sé que es muy bueno pero puso a sus amigos primero pero esto es confuso Skipper hizo algo terrible con lo que Cabo no quiso meterse pero me dice que no es peligroso ni malo, quizás solo no quería que pensara mal de él.

Tenía que decírtelo todo a Doris quizás ella pueda encontrar una mejor respuesta a todo esto y así poder avanzar algo pero claro sin descuidar mi misión, todo esto solo daba vueltas en mi cabeza en verdad esperaba una respuesta pronto; tan pronto llegue busque a Doris pero no le veía ¿Habrá salido?

-Tu amiga salió hace unos minutos por si la estabas buscando- De la nada apareció Hans ¿Cuándo había regresado? Cambio un poco hacia mí pero cada vez que lo hacía tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara.

-Hans no te esperaba pero ¿Estas bien? Caminas algo extraño- No era que me preocupara pero podía ser que Skipper lo encontró y tuvieron un enfrentamiento.

-Claro que no me esperabas ni siquiera iba a venir, no, no lo estoy esto me ocurrió gracias a ti- ¿A mí? No recuerdo la última vez que lo vi y apenas ayer hable con él.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Gracias a mí? No he hecho nada Hans- Ahora me culparía si él fallaba ¿Qué más?

-Exacto no has hecho nada, sabes jamás te pedí que me informaras todo pero esperaba que me dijeras cosas importantes; hoy en la mañana recibí un balazo te preguntarás ¿De quién? Fue Kowalski casi me mata pero logre escaparme- No le he dicho nada de ese asunto.

-Se que quizás debí decirte todo lo que ha pasado pero solo se me olvidó mencionarlo además no entiendo de que te quejas sigues vivo después de todo- En verdad nunca espere que él hiciera algo así.

-¿Quizás? ¡Debiste decírmelo! Él empezó a decirme demasiadas cosas que yo no sabía, en otra ocasión si alguien me hace eso no vive para darme explicaciones pero por desgracia te necesito aun, así que dime todo- Por alguna razón Hans no me daba miedo.

-Perdona tengo muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparme, como que Kowalski ya sabe que trabajo para ti; el plan estaba funcionado bien pero Kowalski empezó a decir que trabajaba para ti y que era una mentirosa Skipper se molestó y lo suspendió del equipo- Eso ya era demasiado para ti.

-Él menciono que estaba solo por el momento, eso hubiera sido importante que me lo dijeras ¿Algo más?- Como él dijo nunca pidió que le dijera nada.

-Solo que Kowalski y Rico están decididos a descubrirme delante de Skipper, pero él no les hace caso y además Cabo esta de mi lado- No le iba a decir nada del secreto ese era mi asunto.

-Por eso aún me eres útil, estas logrando más de lo que esperaba para tu corto tiempo pero a la próxima que suceda algo así te agradecería que me lo dijeras- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.

-Seguro, ¿Cómo planeas acabar con Skipper? Si su segundo al mando casi te mata- La verdad tenía curiosidad por saber que es ese plan del que hablo antes.

-Eso es asunto mío, me agarró desprevenido se ve que iba preparado le dispare primero pero de nada sirvió traía chaleco antibalas y me disparo pero no fue lo suficientemente listo porque aquí estoy- Sí que era listo ¿Cómo supo que llegaba?

-Bueno pues ahora debes irte no quiero que nadie te veo aquí y le dé motivos a Skipper para acabar con esto, después de tu trágico accidente- Hans se quedó un momento pensando.

-Ese chico es un verdadero problema, sania que vendría aquí a buscar respuestas es la jugada perfecta para que te alejes de Skipper seguro nos está viendo, no te muevas enseguida vuelvo- Hans se acercó a una ventaja y salió por ella.

Vaya que era listo se aprovechó de que Hans no sabía nada para así poder atraparnos pero aun no salgo del asombro yo estoy engañando a su amigo y no ha hecho nada grave contra mí y a Hans casi lo mata, no hay dudas en verdad me quiere lejos de Skipper, espere unos minutos más no sé qué haría Hans cuando de golpe entro Hans con Kowalski.

-Me estás dando demasiados problemas, no quiero imaginar que tanto has hecho en mi ausencia pero será mejor acabar con esto- Enseguida ellos dos comenzaron a forcejear, para empezar a golpearse.

Había visto peleas callejeras antes acababan cuando el otro no podía más pero ellos superaban eso, no solo le golpeaban con lo que podían sino que se estrellaban contra todo; las paredes, el suelo incluso los muebles. Tenía que separarlos esto no iba a terminar nada bien pero parecían dos gatos rabiosos y podían golpearme al tratar de separarlos.

Trate de separarlos pero se negaban a hacerlo no sabía que hacer no podía llamar a nadie pero no quería dejar que se mataran, llego el punto en que Hans estrelló a Kowalski contra la ventana esta enseguida se rompió, esta no es mi casa y la estaban destruyendo ¿Qué le diré a Doris? Fue en ese momento que Kowalski ya no pudo continuar pero Hans seguía golpeándolo.

-¡Basta Hans! Lo vas a matar debes detenerte ¡Hans para!- Entonces solo así paro, se notaba algo cansado con algunas heridas provocadas cuando rompió la ventana y varios golpes.

-Eso quiero, nos esta causando demasiados problemas no podemos dejarlo vivo nos tiene donde quería tiene las pruebas necesarias para hundirnos- Pero no podíamos matarlo, aunque no me agradará era amigos de Skipper.

-No podemos matarlo ¿Sabes lo que pasara? Quizás Skipper este seguro de que fuiste tú y esto solo empeorara no me agrada pero tampoco dejaré que lo mates- Fue cuando note que Kowalski no se había movido seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde para él, eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten en donde no deben ya veré como oculto esto para que no me culpen de ningún modo- Esto no estaba para nada bien, me acerque a Kowalski puse mis manos en su cuello y sentí el pulso no estaba muerto solo inconsciente.

-Sigue vivo, escucha no podemos matarlo su muerte solo nos traería más problemas y vaya que tenemos problemas si él muere sé que Skipper estará concentrado en ver quien lo hizo y desde luego no me hará caso- Además se cómo se sentirá.

-¿Y qué planeas? Si lo llevamos al hospital harán preguntas después ellos llegaran ¿Y qué les dirás? Además si él habla estamos perdido no podemos hacer nada- Se me tiene que ocurrir algo.

-Si él muere se comenzara a investigar, Kowalski te encontró ¿Cómo sabes que no te encontrara otro? Estamos arriesgándonos más Hans, yo resolver esto pero tienes que dejarlo vivir- Hans se quedó un buen rato en silencio.

-Está bien, no puedo arriesgarme de ese modo ahora que estoy seguro de lograrlo está bastante herido tiene que ser curado pero no podemos llevarlo a un hospital- Estaba más tranquila pero debíamos resolver un gran problema.

-¡Que sucedió aquí! ¿Marlene dónde estás?- Oh no Doris está aquí, tendría que explicarle todo esto además que su casa está destruida y Kowalski casi muerto.

-¡Por aquí Doris! Sucedió algo imprevisto- Demasiado imprevisto, teníamos que arreglar esto rápido si Skipper llegaba y veía esto estábamos acabados.

-Marlene ¿Qué sucedió? La puerta estaba tirada y todo destruido pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿Qué le hicieron?- Doris enseguida nos vio pero se acercó corriendo a Kowalski quizás ella nos podía ayudar.

-Nos estaba espiando, tenía la información necesaria para atraparnos a ambos yo solo me encargue de la situación pero bueno no quiso que lo matara así que ahora debemos arreglar esto- Esto se nos complicaría bastante.

-¿Tenías que golpearla tan salvajemente? Unos cuantos golpes más y en serio lo matas ¿No tenías otro plan? Algo que no fuera tan salvaje- Si Doris estaba furiosa pero creo que fue necesario atrapar a Kowalski pero golpearlo ya no.

-Así se maneja a los espías de hecho se matan pero como ya dije no quiso que lo hiciera así que no me vengas con reclamos suficiente hice con dejarlo vivir- Teníamos que curarlo y esconderlo por el momento.

-Doris enserio perdón pero ahora no es el momento debemos curar enseguida a Kowalski sino puede morir además de cubrir todo esto antes de que alguien lo vea, solo ayúdanos- Ya después le decía todo y si quería me regañaba.

-Está bien los ayudaré, Hans cargarlo hasta el auto que está afuera usen vez que hagas eso asegura la puerta y que nadie pueda ver la casa después de eso te vas- Hans no se veía nada contento pero cargo a Kowalski y se dirigió afuera.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarlo? No podemos llevarlo a un hospital así- Sé que empezarían a hacer demasiadas preguntas y podíamos ser descubiertos.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que llevarlo con mi hermano, sé que él puede curarlo además en su guarida podemos esconderlo si problemas ¿Verías a Skipper hoy?- No me fiaba mujo de llevarlo con su hermano.

-Algo así no quedamos en nada pero nos aseguramos de vernos hoy, lo mejor será decirle a Skipper que no estaremos- No quería que llegara y por curiosidad entrara y viera la casa toda destruida.

Mientras Hans aseguraba de nuevo la puerta y Doris se aseguraba que nadie viera algo yo me aleje un poco de ellos para llamarle a Skipper, debía hacerlo rápido.

-Marlene que sorpresa, estoy algo ocupado con lo de Hans pero dime ¿Sucede algo?- Y en cuanto oí su voz la culpa regresaba, por mi culpa casi matan a uno de sus amigos, Skipper reaccionó mal cuando lo suspendió ¿Y ahora?

-No, no sucede nada malo al contrario saldré a comprar algunas cosas con Doris creo que me llevara todo el día, te lo digo por si planeabas venir y no te preocupes estaré bien- No sé cuánto tiempo tendríamos a Kowalski pero no quería saber que haría cuando no regresara en mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo no te preocupes mientras avanzó con lo de Hans pero enserio ten cuidado podría pasar cualquier cosa, solo llámame, adiós- Enseguida colgó vaya que estaba entretenido buscando a Hans.

-Listo ya le avise a Skipper que no estaré aquí por cualquier cosa debemos ser precavidos, ahora ya vámonos- La casa ya tenía la puerta y las cortinas estaban cerradas por suerte no se veía la ventana que estaba rota.

-Bueno Hans debes irte y esconderte muy bien por cualquier cosa nosotras nos encargaremos de Kowalski y cualquier cosa Marlene te llama- Hans de muy mala gana asintió para después irse con mucho cuidado.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Marlene, pero lo harás cuando estemos con mi hermano ahora es importante salvarlo- Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, aun no me sentía tan bien de llevarlo con su hermano.

-Doris ¿Segura que quieres llevarlo con tu hermano? Es solo que en un tiempo él quiso matarlos a él incluido y no sé si sea buena idea llevarlo- ¿Qué tal si aprovechaba y lo mataba? Ahí entonces no sabría qué hacer.

-Estoy segura, tengo muy presente eso pero sé que me hará caso y lo curará pero por si acaso estaré vigilando no te preocupes- Espero que así sea, no sé qué pasara retener a Kowalski será un riesgo demasiado alto.

* * *

Llegábamos a la guarida de Espiráculo, el lugar era bastante frio y con poca iluminación, no me agradaba estar aquí aunque era la primera vez que estaba aquí solo entramos Doris y yo dejamos a Kowalski en el auto en lo que hablábamos rápido con su hermano.

-Hermana no esperaba tu visita, nunca vienes estos días debo suponer que algo paso ¿Encontraron algo más?- Espiráculo también nos estaba ayudando a descubrir el secreto.

-No Francis, venimos por otra cosa veras no te daré el cuento largo pero allá afuera dejamos a Kowalski está bastante herido y necesito que lo cures luego te explico todo pero ahora enserio necesitamos que lo salves- Espiráculo se quedó callado unos momento quizás no quería hacerlo.

-¡Langostas! Afuera de la guarida en el auto de mi hermana esta un sujeto herido tráiganlo de inmediato y lo ponen en el ala médica- Tres sujetos salieron, no de si esto era buena señal o no.

-Tendrás que explicarme muy bien esto Doris, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas mucho menos esta pero ya habrá tiempo para eso- Los mismo sujetos regresaron pero con Kowalski entrando a un cuarto que estaba al fondo.

-Si gustan acompañarme, sé qué pensarán mal de mí en fin entre más rápido mejor- Juntos nos dirigimos a la misma habitación por la que llevaron a Kowalski los sujetos lo dejaron en una camilla aún estaba inconsciente.

-Se ve terrible, debo suponer que no fueron ustedes no ha despertado eso no es buena señal pero veremos las heridas externas después veremos si no tiene otras lesiones internas- Sí que se veía mal la sangre que tenía ya se había secado.

Lo primero que hizo Espiráculo fue limpiar las heridas del frente, las limpio con sumo cuidado y después las vendo después le dio vuelta tuvimos que ayudarlo para quitarle la camisa y nos encontramos con varios vidrios incrustados en su espalda con cuidado fue quitando los pedazos y limpiando las heridas hubo unas que por lo profundas que estaban tuvo que darle unas puntadas.

-Parece que el sujeto con el que peleo solo lo golpeo y estrelló ya que tiene moretones bastante fuertes, solo un vidrio que en serio se enterró pero no daño nada importante ahora haré las pruebas para ver que no tenga daño interno- Por suerte estaba bien pero entonces ¿Por qué aun no despertaba?

Para eso tuvieron que llevar a Kowalski a otra habitación en la cual no pudimos entrar así que tuvimos que esperar afuera, por lo menos no estaba tan herido y no tenía nada grave ¿Pero ahora que haríamos? Retenerlo aquí no era una solución ya que lo estarían buscando.

-Listo ya hice las pruebas pero debemos esperar para tenerlas mientras ¿Me explicarán lo que sucedió con él?- Era obvio que quería saberlo, pero para eso tendríamos que decirle todo.

-Marlene trabaja con Hans para destruir a Skipper todo iba bien pero Kowalski los descubrió y los iba a delatar después no sé muy bien que paso pero Hans lo dejo así- No dio muchos detalles pero así lo prefería.

-¿Trabajas con Hans? No esperaba escuchar eso pero bueno está desesperado seguro no quiere fallar esta vez, ¿Qué planean hacer con Kowalski?- Por el momento retenerlo pero no podíamos hacer eso por siempre.

-Francis queremos que se quede aquí en lo que vemos que podemos hacer con nuestro problema, no es nada sencillo y no sabemos que hacer- En verdad estábamos desesperadas.

-Tienes un grave problema, desde luego que lo buscarán y no podrán esconderlo por siempre, pueden dejarlo el tiempo que quieran, esto será divertido- Sabíamos eso pero ya se nos ocurriría algo.

-Es temporal sabemos muy bien eso y estamos seguras de que algo se nos ocurrirá pero mientras aquí estará y en serio espero que no intentes nada Francis- Él solo sonrió, entonces otro sujeto diferente se acercó entregándole a Espiráculo un sobre.

-Este chico es muy afortunado no tiene ningún daño interno todo parece que solo tiene heridas externas, estará bien solo es cuestión de días- Al menos no tendrá un daño permanente pero si estaría bien quería decir que era un riesgo inmenso.

-También despertó el chico esta algo confundido ¿Quiere que lo pongamos a dormir?- Por fin había despertado ya me había extrañado que aun estuviera inconsciente.

-Antes de que haga eso déjeme hablar con él- Todos me miraron extraños, sé que es complicada esta situación y todavía quiero hablar con él.

-Como gustes, pero en cuanto hables con él lo pondremos a dormir no quiero estar vigilándolo- Solo asentí, no sé qué le diría no podía pedirle que no dijera nada porque se que no lo lograría.

Entre con cuidado, según dijo su secuas estaba algo confundido seguro no sabía dónde estaba, aún estaba en la camilla pero estaba atado a ella, era un alivio pero tenerlo así no solucionaba nada ¿En qué me metí?

-Hasta que veo a alguien conocido ¿Dónde estoy?- Apenas eso pudo decir trato de levantarse pero obviamente no podía.

-No puedo decirte nada Kowalski creo que tú te lo has buscado por seguir indagando donde no debías así que tendremos que retenerte aquí por un tiempo- El tiempo que lo tuviéramos sería difícil.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sé que no planeas nada bueno al contrario ya me quedo mas que claro lo que quieren hacer tu y Hans, dime ¿Si alguien intentara hacerle lo mismo a Doris lo permitirás?- Claro que no pero este no es el caso.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, pero es diferente en fin logre que Hans no te matara ya después vemos que hacemos contigo- Sé que esto solo empeorara la situación pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Sabes que me buscarán? Sabes si Skipper se llega a enterar de tu trato con Hans ni siquiera le importará cuando vea que me secuestraste entonces si espero que no se deje llevar como la última vez- ¿De qué estaba hablando? No debía mostrar interés.

-Como sea veremos que ocurre primero, dulces sueños- Kowalski solo rio, así que solo salí de ahí enseguida entro el mismo sujetos ya lo pondrían a dormir.

Nos quedaríamos un rato más mientras podría decirle a Doris lo que averigüe con Cabo pero después de eso tendríamos que volver para arreglar la casa lo mejor posible no quiero levantar sospecha alguna, me pregunto cuando tiempo más tendría que pasar para que se dieran cuanta que Kowalski desapareció, sabía que cuando eso se supiera mi tranquilidad acabaría enseguida.

 **Nota de la autora: Wow este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito quise parar pero pensé que con todo lo que vieron sería la mejor forma de cerrar el año, claro que no se lo esperaban pero creo que llego el momento de detener a Kowalski por un tiempo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: En este sí que hubo acción, el secreto se ira revelando poco a poco cada vez más, como sabes solo puedo actualizar los lunes y jueves pero si para el regreso a clases si tengo todo ordenado actualizare un tercer día a la semana, todo depende, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto es por eso que trato de mejorarlo más para ustedes, te agradezco por entender esa parte, feliz año nuevo y muchas gracias.**

 **Anonima3: Como viste se puso mucho mejor de lo esperado, espero no haberte hecho esperar con la actualización, espero esta vez tampoco te hayas perdido, feliz año nuevo y muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta el próximo año. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 Desaparecido

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el primer capítulo del año me siento muy feliz por poder seguir aquí con ustedes espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en este celebración y aunque ya regrese a clases la historia mejorara aún más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 33: Desaparecido.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

No tengo nada para encontrar a Hans, pareciera que no estaba aquí pero sé que estaba por ahí oculto planeando salirse con la suya, no tiene sentido seguir negándolo menos con todas las pruebas sentía algo muy profundo por Marlene ¿Cómo? No ha pasado tanto tiempo para que eso pase además ¿Cómo deje que pasara? Solo tenía que retenerlo y evitar que creciera eso es todo ya que eso me podía nubla ahora que tenía que estar concentrado en Hans, pero esa concentración se vio interrumpida por mi celular y era menos que Marlene ¿Sabía que estaba pensando en ella?

-Marlene que sorpresa, estoy algo ocupado con lo de Hans pero dime ¿Sucede algo?- Me sorprendía que me llamara ahora, ayer le dije que lo hiciera si algo se presentaba espero que no sea nada malo.

-No, no sucede nada malo al contrario saldré a comprar algunas cosas con Doris creo que me llevara todo el día, te lo digo por si planeabas venir y no te preocupes estaré bien- ¿Salir? Con esta situación no es recomendable pero ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? Además ya demostró que esto no la asusta.

-Entiendo no te preocupes mientras avanzó con lo de Hans pero enserio ten cuidado podría pasar cualquier cosa, solo llámame, adiós- Enseguida colgué, ahora más que nunca debía encontrarlo pero lo malo es que necesitaba la ayuda de Kowalski.

Yo solo no podría hacerlo podría decirle a Cabo y Rico pero ellos no son nada bueno en esto y no quería hacerlos perder el tiempo, esto me llevara horas intente comunicarme con él para arreglar toda esta situación pero no contestaba, lo tenía apagado, así estuve todo el día buscando algún resto de Hans pero nada, esto me estresaba no estaba llegando a ningún lado, pero el timbre sonaba muy desesperado tuve que ir a ver quién era ¿Seria Marlene?

-Skipper necesito hablar urgentemente contigo algo malo sucedió- Para desilusión mía no era Marlene sino Stacy ¿Qué quería? Ella me odia pero por su tono en verdad debe ser urgente además de que entro de golpe en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Claro pasa, Stacy no sé qué está pasando pero si necesitas algo creo que Kowalski es capaz de hacerlo- A menos que viniera por lo de la suspensión vamos no era tan grave planeaban arreglarlo.

-Eso es lo que vengo a hablar contigo, Kowalski no ha regresado es algo tarde y salió desde temprano me dijo que no tardaba pero no ha vuelto- Eso es extraño Kowalski no es de salir si no es con nosotros.

-¿Trataste de localizarlo? Algo debió decirte quizás a donde iba o no se puede estar haciendo algo más- Sé que lo que decía era incoherente pero estaba preocupado quería encontrar una razón por la cual no sabíamos donde estaba.

-Lo he llamado cientos de veces al celular pero lo tiene apagado, no me dijo a donde iba solo que regresaba pronto y cuando buscaba algo que me pudiera ayudar no encontré una de las armas que tenemos en casa- Esto ya es grave pudo pasarle cualquier cosa.

-No te alarmes, llamaré a los chicos esto debe tener una explicación no debemos suponer lo peor- Sé que podía ser un retraso wie Kowalski está bien y solo está retrasado pero él no es así y por lo que me dijo Stacy es algo malo.

-No quiero alarmarme pero sé que algo malo le paso bien sabes que él no desaparece siempre avisa y todo sé que algo malo le paso, últimamente estaba actuando extraño- Lo se él asunto de Marlene lo tenía así.

-Entiendo, sé que aún es pronto para reportarlo pero una vez que lleguen los otros veremos qué podemos hacer- Solo tome el celular y envíe un rápido mensaje que decía "ven rápido es urgente" a Rico y Cabo.

-Por el momento no hay nada que hacer, no podemos reportarlo y salir a buscarlo no es una opción podría estar en cualquier lado veremos que podemos conseguir- No quería pensar en que podía pasarle quería creer que estaba bien.

Me acerque a mis computadoras donde veía si había rastro de Hans pero no me importó eso ahora me dedique a ver las cámaras de seguridad, fue cuando note una anomalía, según Stacy él salió a primera hora de la mañana pero a esa hora algunas cámaras no servían, esto solo se vuelve peor.

-A la hora que dijiste que salió muchas de las cámaras no tienen nada es extraño ¿No sabias si iba a ir de viaje? Ya que las que estaban cerca del aeropuerto son las que no sirven quizás él lo hizo para que no supiéramos a donde iba- Era una posibilidad pero claro que él jamás haría eso.

-Sé que no es eso, si ayer uso mucho las computadoras pero algo estaba buscando no me dijo que pero sé que tiene que ver con esto y con Hans ¿Después de todo lo están buscando no?- Si pero Kowwalski ya no estaba en el caso.

-Creo que Kowalski no te lo dijo pero lo suspendí del equipo por indisciplina, resulta que Hans atacó a Marlene y cuando se los contaba a todos él empezó a decir cosas e insultarla entonces lo suspendí- Sé que fue un gran error.

-No, no me lo dijo ahora entiendo porque se veía tan molesto cuando regreso pero parecía bien solo que después estuvo más extraño debí saber que algo pasaba- Como dije aún es pronto para suponer lo peor.

Pero no me sentía tranquilo, es posible que algo pasara pero de algo estaba muy seguro sé que Hans tiene algo que ver primero intento algo con Marlene y ahora con Kowalski un momento si le había pasado algo a Kowalski quizás también a Marlene debía asegurarme que estuviera bien.

-Stacy espera aquí a que lleguen Rico y Cabo enseguida vuelvo tengo que hacer una llamada- Me encerré en otra habitación, no sé por qué pero no quería que nadie oyera esto, marque rápidamente su número y espere enseguida contesto era buena señal.

-Hola Skipper, me llamas en buen momento acabamos de regresar a la casa de Doris- Por lo menos ella estaba bien, una preocupación menos.

-Hola Marlene ¿Todo tu día estuvo bien? Me refiero a ¿Si no sucedió nada extraño o inusual?- Sé que era pronto para sacar conclusiones pero quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

-Si bastante tranquilo ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?- Por lo menos a ella no le salió ninguna sorpresa, con eso estaba tranquilo.

-A decir verdad si, sucedió algo malo no encontramos a Kowalski desde la mañana que no aparece y nos estamos preocupando pienso que Hans tiene que ver y quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien- Ahora no estoy más tranquilo pero es una preocupación menos.

-¿De verdad? Eso es terrible Skipper espero que lo encuentre pronto yo mañana voy a ver si puedo ayudar, espero que este bien- No podía pedirle que viniera ahora era un poco tarde y seguro estaba cansada.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer ahora aunque no hay mucho que hacer, yo también lo espero claro aquí te esperaremos, debes estar cansada y seguro quieres descansar, hasta mañana- Alcance a oír al timbre alguien ya había llegado.

-Tranquilo no pienses lo peor seguro está bien es listo después de todo ¿No? Ahí estaré hasta mañana- Con eso ella colgó, ella tenía razón Kowalski era listo y en más de una ocasión se las ha arreglado solo.

Regrese a donde había dejado a Stacy y para mi sorpresa ya estaban Rico y Cabo que bien que ya estábamos todos así veríamos que se nos ocurría.

-Muchachos sucedió algo de gran importancia, aun no estamos seguros de la situación pero la realidad es que Kowalski no ha aparecido desde la mañana, no logramos contactarnos con él y esto empieza a preocuparnos- Note el cambio en sus miradas, venían normales y ahora están enserio preocupados.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Kowalski no desaparece de la nada él no es así algo tuvo que haberle pasado- Aun no queríamos pensar eso, pero Cabo tenia razón.

-No queremos creer que algo malo le paso, sé que algo paso pero sé que está bien vamos es Kowalski es mucho más listo que todos nosotros juntos- Aunque su desventaja era que pensaba mucho a la hora de pelear.

-Peligro- ¿Por qué seguían diciendo eso? Lo que menos deberíamos estar pensando es lo peor pero ellos solo se la pasaban diciéndolo.

-Es algo tarde para salir a buscarlo, además que no sabemos dónde puede estar ni dónde buscar, no sé qué podemos hacer- El miedo no nos dejaba pensar pero ¿Cómo sentirse cuando un amigo no aparece?

-¿Por qué no revisas si hay algún reporte de algo extraño? Quizás así podremos saber dónde buscar- Puede haber millones de reportes vamos es New york ¿Qué no sucede aquí?

-Tratare aunque haya millones de reportes y tal vez ninguno nos conduzca a saber dónde pueda estar Kowalski- Pero no perdíamos nada más con intentarlo.

Comencé a revisar pero al parecer todo estaba dentro de lo "normal" nada que nos pudiera decir nada, seguía revisando uno por uno pero en serio eran demasiados para un día estaba por rendirme cuando abrí uno seria el ultimo que leería para acabar con esto, este era diferente a los otros, no era robo, ataque u otra cosa se trataba de un reporte que cerca del aeropuerto se escucharon sonidos de bala pero solo fueron dos.

-Muy bien, antes de que ustedes llegaran intente ver si las cámaras me decían algo pero todas las que están cerca del aeropuerto no se podían ver revisando los reportes y cerca del aeropuerto se escucharon dos balazos a primera hora de la mañana- Esto no podía ser coincidencia.

-Tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Kowalski, según Stacy salió a primera hora de la mañana y una de sus armas no está, los disparos y las cámaras dejaron de servir mas o menos a esa hora- Era obvio que algo había pasado ¿Pero con quién? Sea quien sea es quien interfirió con las cámaras y tiene a Kowalski.

-No hay muchos enemigos aquí que puedan hacer eso además ¿Con quién se enfrentaría solo Kowalski?- Es la misma pregunta que hacía, tanto podía ser cualquiera como una sola persona.

-Hans- Dijo Rico, lo mismo pensé que Hans le había hecho algo pero Hans no podría hacer lo de las cámaras y conociendo a Hans Kowalski ya estaría muerto lo cual me niego a creer.

-No debemos adelantar nada puede ser él pero no tendría sentido sé que me quiere a mi como también sé que puede utilizar a Kowalski a su favor pero si fuera así ya lo nos lo hubiera dicho- Además Hans siempre trabaja solo.

-No tenemos nada Skipper ¿Te das cuenta? Algo estaba pasando y tú no te diste cuenta; también sabía que alfo estaba pasando pero no le di importancia- Si Stacy lo notaba es que algo en serio estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucedía con él? Sé que seguro estaba molesto porque lo suspendí pero creo que te refieres a otra cosa- Quizás era mi culpa, lo saque del equipo estaba molesto y en su molestia intento acabar con esto pero todo salió mal.

-Era desde antes, él estaba nervioso, estresado, molesto pero sobre todo preocupado él decía que era la situación del equipo pero nunca en una misión lo vi así; tenía miedo- ¿Miedo de que? Hasta que apareció Hans todo estaba normal.

-Marlene- Dijo Rico ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Sé que muchas de las peleas con Kowalski eran por Marlene pero ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a ella?

-No entiendo porque dices eso Rico ¿Ella que tiene que ver en todo esto? Estamos en una situación crítica como para decir esas - Sabía muy bien que Rico estaba del lado de Kowalski y también quería que me alejara de Marlene.

-Desde ella llego- No podía culparla a ella, no hay nada que prueba que ella tuviera que ver además era poco probable que ella intentara algo.

-Kowalski es demasiado listo en verdad crees que Marlene le hubiera podido hacer algún daño, esto es serio Rico- ¿Porque ellos estaban contra de ella? No había razones para dudar de ella.

-Trabaja Hans- ¿Otra vez? Lo mismo me había dicho Kowalski y lo suspendí no lo haría con Rico pero no quería oír esos comentarios.

-Ella no trabaja con Hans sabes muy bien que Hans trabaja solo, dejemos del lado eso y concentrémonos en buscarlo ¿Quieres?- No quería molestarme con Rico y decirle cosas que no son ciertas pero se estaba pasando.

-¡Bien!- Rico grito enserio molesto, para después mirarme seguido dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta ¿A dónde creía que iba?

-Rico ¡Detente ahí! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Estamos en una situación de posible riesgo no puedes irte- Tenia que mantener junto y equilibrado al equipo.

-Buscar, no quedarme contigo- Seguido abrió la puerta y salió de ahí cerrándola de golpe, esto no estaba bien el equipo enserio está desequilibrándose.

Ya no supe que más decir ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Nunca antes había pasado este problema ¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas? "Desde ella llego" sonaron las palabras de Rico odio admitirlo pero tiene razón todo empezó cuando ella apareció al principio fue tranquilo pero a medida que avanzo empeoró ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo primero que me llego a la mente fue alejarme de Marlene pero no puedo y no quiero hacerlo estos sentimientos terminarán matándome.

-Stacy ya es bastante tarde deberías ir a descansar si descubro algo te lo informaré de inmediato no te preocupes te aseguro que él está bien mañana si quieres puedes venir- Sé que Stacy y yo no nos llevábamos bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo supongo que todos deben descansar, si encuentro algo mas en la casa te lo diré, descansa Skipper- Solo así se despidió y enseguida se fue creo que entendió que la situación era delicada para mí en este momento.

-Skipper, no me imagino lo que debes estar pensando ni mucho menos sintiendo no sé porque Rico actuó de ese modo seguro tiene tanto miedo como nosotros porque algo le haya pasado pero Marlene no es mala persona- Sé qué Cabo pensaba igual que yo siempre ha sido tan diferente a nosotros.

-No sé por qué ellos se empeñan en estar en contra de ella, sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo pero nunca se habían portado así- Y como es la primera vez no sé qué hacer.

-Hoy Marlene en la mañana fue a verme a mi casa, está preocupada por ti siente que no estás bien y trata de entender porque, a mí me parece que le importas demasiado sabes que con eso nadie me puede engañar- ¿De verdad lo hizo?

-No tenía idea de eso, sé que ella es inofensiva pero ahora mismo no sé qué hacer porque lo quiera o no Rico tiene razón todos los problemas empezaron cuando ella llegó- Han sido los peores problemas que hemos tenido en años.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es lo que siempre haces Skipper, ser nuestro líder sé que nunca nos había pasado algo como esto pero siempre nos ha sucedido, sucede algo a lo que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado y gracias a ti salimos adelante- Pero siempre fueron situaciones como equipo.

-Todas esas veces que se nos presentó algo desconocido y salimos adelante es porque tenía un equipo con el cual contar por si algo salía mal pero en este momento ese equipo se está perdiendo- Necesito de todos para afrontar esta situación.

-Sé que ahora estamos pasando por una crisis pero nos sacaras adelante sé que Rico solo está molesto y cuando se le pase el coraje regresara, necesitamos estar unidos solo así encontraremos a Kowalski- Cabo siempre lograba relajarme y hacer que los malos momentos se fueran.

-Gracias Cabo, te prometo que mañana todo estará bien pero ahora enserio necesito descansar y tener todas las ideas claras para mañana ahora va a descansar soldado- Cabo tenía razón no podía dejaré que esto me superara.

-Está bien Skipper ya verás mañana todo estará mejor, no pensemos nada malo y sobre todo Marlene no tiene la culpa de nada no pienses eso, hasta mañana- Lo último que dijo Cabo extrañamente me relajo.

-Hasta mañana Cabo- Sé que ella no tiene la culpa de nada no sé porque de repente Kowalski y Rico actuaron así por ella pero eso no evitará que la siga tratando.

Lo mejor sería que ellos descansará este fue un golpe fuerte y necesitaban reponerse de ello pero yo no podría dormir, tenía que seguir buscando ahora se que algo verdaderamente paso ¿Pero qué?

Analizando todo lo que tengo puede que haber pasado tres escenarios; que Kowalski hiriera o matara a Hans pero es poco probable ¿Porque no volvería? Otro que Hans lo hubiera herido o en el peor caso matado cosa que no quería ni imaginar y por último que ambos se hirieran, cualquiera de eso pudo haber pasado y será nuestro trabajo averiguarlo pero tampoco quiero dejar de lado lo de Hans, trataremos de hacer ambas sin descuidar ninguna.

* * *

Primera hora de la mañana, solo esperaría a que llegaran los chicos para empezar, después que se fueron intente averiguar mas pero me fue imposible estaba atrapado así que decidí dormir pero realmente no fue mucho, ninguno de nosotros había desaparecido antes así que la preocupación no me permitió dormido muy bien pero si lo suficiente para estar alerta o al menos eso esperaba.

Solo estaba esperando la llegada de los chicos para ver que más podíamos averiguar, el sonido del timbre me distrajo llegan más temprano de lo previsto pero eso era bueno me dirigí para ver de quien se trataba pero enseguida me alegre al ver quien era.

-Marlene vaya no te esperaba menos tan temprano, por favor pasa- No pensé que a primera hora de la mañana vendría es una alegre sorpresa.

-No me quede muy tranquila ayer, así que decidí venir apenas amaneciera aunque también pensé que estarías dormido pero veo que no- No dormí mucho ya llevaba varias horas despierto.

-No te preocupes ya tenía algo de tiempo despierto, te agradezco mucho que vinieras la situación me está controlando y es relajante verte- ¿En serio le había dicho eso? Solo lo pensé pero también lo dije, note su sonrojo.

-Se nota que no dormiste mucho, aunque mis encuentros con Kowalski no han sido los mejores pero de verdad espero que este bien y que lo encuentren pronto- Eso también esperaba, Cabo tenía razón ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No pude dormir mucho tiempo, esta situación es desconocida para mí así que no puedo evitar pensar en cosas malas, en fin te agradezco mucho que estés aquí en este momento necesitaremos todo la ayuda posible- Aún faltaban otras veinticuatro horas para poder reportarlo a la policía mientras nosotros teníamos que hacer algo.

-Estoy segura que podrás resolverlo, no pienses mal ten por seguro que él está bien y que aún está vivo, te ayudaré en lo que sea hasta que lo encontremos- Eso era lo que más me atraía de ella la seguridad con la que decía las cosas ese ánimo que tenía y que me transmitía, simplemente perfecta.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

El ultimo recuerdo que tenía era una oscuridad absoluta, voces sonando a mi alrededor para finalmente perderme, cuando desperté fue doloroso los recuerdos llegaban a mí, como tenía las pruebas para hundir a Marlene estaba a punto de irme pero Hans me atrapaba me llevaba hasta la casa y ahí fueron muchos golpes entre ambos después solo fue el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y un intenso dolor en mi espalda de ahí solo caí al suelo y fueron golpes, había perdido.

No sabía dónde estaba solo vi a un sujeto que no conocía, por la calidad de la habitación y la mala iluminación era obvio que no estaba en un hospital ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y porque Hans no me había matado? Trate de levantarme pero además del intenso dolor estaba atado, el sujeto solo me observo y salió de la habitación ¿Dónde estaba? Mire el techo por un momento hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Hasta que veo a alguien conocido ¿Dónde estoy?- Por lo menos ahora sabía quién me tenía era mejor que no sabes nada, trate de levantarme pero fue inútil.

-No puedo decirte nada Kowalski creo que tú te lo has buscado por seguir indagando donde no debías así que tendremos que retenerte aquí por un tiempo- ¿Planeaban tenerme secuestrado? No era muy buena jugada suya.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sé que no planeas nada bueno al contrario ya me quedo más que claro lo que quieren hacer tu y Hans, dime ¿Si alguien intentara hacerle lo mismo a Doris lo permitirás?- Solo estaba protegiendo a mí amigo.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, pero es diferente en fin logre que Hans no te matara ya después vemos que hacemos contigo- ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella era la que ganaba más con mi muerte dejarme vivo sí que era un riesgo.

-¿Sabes que me buscarán? Sabes si Skipper se llega a enterar de tu trato con Hans ni siquiera le importará cuando vea que me secuestraste entonces si espero que no se deje llevar como la última vez- Sabía muy bien que Marlene trataba de averiguar nuestro pequeño secreto, lo supe cuando fui a hablar con ella.

-Como sea veremos que ocurre primero, dulces sueños- Estaba en desventaja no sabía dónde estaba y no sabía quién me retenía pero no dejaré que eso me detenga saldré de aquí.

El mismo sujeto entro en cuanto Marlene salió, por sus palabras era obvio que me sedarían, eso lo agradecida porque el dolor era insoportable pero no podía seguir aquí debía irme, ahora mas que nunca no puedo ausentarme.

-Calma chico, todo estará bien solo relájate ¿Si?- El sujeto no parecía nada confiable, pero yo no dejaba de moverme, solo quería salir de aquí no podía quedarme más tiempo.

Solo sentí la aguja entrar por el momento no podría hacer nada pero escaparía así fuera lo último que haga, en este momento había alguien que me necesitaba debía irme pensaría en algo después ahora mismo el sedante está haciendo efecto para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

De golpe desperté ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Odiaba esto no tenía idea de donde estaba ni si era de día o noche podía estar en cualquier lado de New york, tenía que irme me comenzaba a desesperar.

-Te ves demasiado nervioso ¿Sabes? tienes suerte de estar vivo- Ni siquiera note cuando Doris había entrado, solo las había visto a ellas dos pero dudo que hicieran esto ellas solas.

-Debo estarlo ustedes me secuestraron además de que trabajan con Hans, sé que no fue suerte no entiendo porque Marlene evito que me mataran- Solo no lo logro entenderlo pero creo que ahora es lo que menos importa.

-¿Qué querías que te dejáramos ir? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Hans solo soy amiga de Marlene, pero sé que si te liberamos dirás todo y ella estará en serios problemas- De todas formas terminara en serios problemas.

-Ella estará en serios problemas además de trabajar con alguien muy buscado y secuestrarme si ayuda a Hans también cómplice de asesinato ¿Te gustara verla en prisión?- Sé que nada de lo que le dijera serviría.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Desde que la conozco le he pedido que deje eso pero no se si no puede o no quiere pero me aseguro que este sería el último- Desde luego que lo seria, por una u otra cosa el plan fallaría.

-Supongo que les diga lo que les diga no me liberarán, no es su culpa yo debí acabar con Hans en ese momento además fui descuidado por eso me descubrió afuera de tu casa es obvio que jamás le ganaría en una pelea y ahora estoy aquí- Lo peor de todo es que no sé cuánto tiempo me tendrían aquí y eso no podía pasar.

-Pareces muy preocupado se nota que tienes muchos ánimos de volver, no sé cuánto tiempo estarás aquí ni siquiera sabemos que hacer contigo- Cuando me liberarán si pensaban hacer era obvio que no podría irse tranquilos.

-Tengo que volver, no puedo estar aquí ni siquiera se cuento tiempo pero entre más tiempo pase es peor enserio necesito volver ¡No lo entiendes!- Seguro ya sabían que algo me había pasado pero no podía esperarlos.

-¿Porque tienes tanta urgencia de volver? Al principio pensé que era para evitar lo que Hans avance en su plan pero parece otra cosa y no, no lo entiendo ¿Quieres explicarte?- ¿Debía decirle? Supongo que no importará si le digo o no.

-Tengo que volver con Stacy, el día que ataque a Hans antes de irme Stacy me dijo que está embarazada- Por eso debía volver, seguramente estaba muy preocupada y eso solo le haría daño.

-No me mientas Kowalski tú mismo lo dijiste nada de lo que me digas hará que te libere de esto- ¿Creía que estaba mintiendo? Me conoce sabe que jamás miento con cosas delicadas, sé que ella no es del todo mala.

-No estoy mintiéndote, tu preguntaste porque tengo tanta urgencia de volver ya te lo dije, sé que no eres mala Doris solo lo de tu hermano era demasiado y aunque nunca te lo dije hace mucho que te perdone lo que me hiciste- Fue doloroso si pero tenía que dejarlo ir además vivir con rencor no es lo mío.

-Yo nunca te lo dije pero me alegre de que te quedaras con ella, te merecías algo mejor, quiero que entiendas algo Marlene no es mala persona dudo mucho que haga algo contra de Skipper porque ella no se da cuenta pero se está enamorando de él por eso evito que te mataran- No estoy entendiendo su punto.

-¿Que tienes que ver una cosa con la otra? Sé que no es del todo mala pero sus acciones dejan mucho que desear- Sé que no debería juzgarla después de lo que hice con Skipper pero creo que ella ya paso varios límites.

-Ella vio cómo se sentía Skipper cuando te suspendió imagínate si tú estabas muerto ella te salvo por él, sé que no le hará nada malo debes tener fe en las personas creo que serás un excelente padre- Solo eso dijo antes de salir.

¿Cómo podía asegurarlo? Su amiga no mostraba ningún interés en él pero eso no importaba mientras yo estaba aquí atrapado ella estaba afuera avanzando cada vez más, no debo arriesgarme además ella van tras el secreto de ninguna manera puedo permitir que alguien lo sepa, eso sería la ruina de todos.

 **Nota de la autora: Vayas sorpresas en este capítulo, tengo una buena noticia por así decirlo he agregado algunas cosas más y por ello la historia se alargó un poco de lo que tenía planeado pero tengo una pregunta ¿Les gusta los capítulos así de largos? Es una duda que tengo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Anonima 3: Hola, es una alegría que no te hayas perdido, lo que pasara con él no será mucho dada su condición, mientras con Marlene vaya que pasaran cosas, igual espero que la hayas pasado muy bien y no solo ese día sino todos los días espero te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Pensé en hacerlo así, que Kowalski no recordara nada y ellas se aprovecharan de eso pero pensé que el secuestro y lo que esto llevara será mucho más emocionante además para lo que tengo planeado servirá muy bien, si vendrán muchas más sorpresas, solo la mejoró es todo, espero te haya gustado este capítulo veré como me va en mi primera semana de clases y sí es posible actualizare un día más, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 Discusión

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar tanto en subirlo pero apenas regreso de clases y para ser la primera semana está algo pesada llenas de tareas que tuve que hacer y pues apenas ahora me desocupe para poder subir capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 34: Discusión.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-Marlene vaya no te esperaba menos tan temprano, por favor pasa- De repente sonrió, a mí también me alegraba verlo pensé venir más tarde promotor alguna extraña razón quise venir lo antes posible.

-No me quede muy tranquila ayer, así que decidí venir apenas amaneciera aunque también pensé que estarías dormido pero veo que no- Es solo que por teléfono se escuchaba tan mal que no me quede muy convencida.

-No te preocupes ya tenía algo de tiempo despierto, te agradezco mucho que vinieras la situación me está controlando y es relajante verte- Ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿Qué lado es este de Skipper?

-Se nota que no dormiste mucho, aunque mis encuentros con Kowalski no han sido los mejores pero de verdad espero que este bien y que lo encuentren pronto- Lo peor de esto es verlo a la cara y mentirle de esta manera.

-No pude dormir mucho tiempo, esta situación es desconocida para mí así que no puedo evitar pensar en cosas malas, en fin te agradezco mucho que estés aquí en este momento necesitaremos todo la ayuda posible- Otra vez la culpa ¿Qué nunca me dejaría en paz? Lo ayudaré cuando se dónde está.

-Estoy segura que podrás resolverlo, no pienses mal ten por seguro que él está bien y que aún está vivo, te ayudaré en lo que sea hasta que lo encontremos- Claro que está vivo gracias a mi ¿Porque le permití vivir? Sé que sería un golpe duro para Skipper.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ya no sabía que decirle y creo que él tampoco realmente me sentí mal pero estaba en grandes problemas ¿Qué iba a hacer con Kowalski? No podía dejarlo libre porque me delataría pero nunca podía dejarlo libre aun cuando se hiciera el trabajo si lo dejaba libra sabia que nunca dejaría de buscarme y vivir huyendo no era precisamente una idea de vida.

-No entiendo lo que está planeando Hans ¿Qué le sucede? Primero te ataca a ti y después solo desaparece Kowalski, antes lo hubiera matado y ya pero ahora no lo entiendo- Todo era un engaño, Hans estaba desesperado y quería acabar con esto a cualquier costo.

-No sé quién es Hans pero quizás está cambiando de táctica, por lo sur me dijiste sus planes nunca han funcionado- Y es por eso que me contrato a mí para tener esto seguro.

-Si puede ser eso pero si tuviera a Kowalski ya nos habría dicho algo pero seguimos sin saber nada esto no me está gustando nada a ti puedo decírtelo; tengo miedo- Veía el mismo miedo que vi cuando pensó que Hans me había atacado.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de que fue Hans ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Quizás fue alguien más y tu sospechando de Hans- Aunque si haya sido Hans pero tenía que desviar su atención de él.

-Es que no entiendo que más podría ser, si cualquier otro de nuestros enemigos lo hubiera hecho ya nos lo habrían dicho pero no hay nada- Eso hace que sea más difícil ¿En qué me metí?

-Ya lo encontraras, sé que esto parece un callejón sin salida pero ustedes son muy buenos ¿No? Ya verás que las respuestas se aparecerán solas- Aunque me duele decirle esto ya que se muy bien que todas las pistas fueron borradas.

Pero él no dijo nada y yo ya no podía decirle más, sabía que cada palabra era mentira excepto que él estaba vivo la culpa estaba muy presente él se veía mal ¿Debía continuar? Es que no sé si es malo todo apunta a que si pero sus acciones me demuestran que eso está equivocado, si se ha ganado mi confianza pero solo eso el amor no puede ser.

-Me alegra que estés aquí ¿Sabes? Con los chicos no puedo demostrar demasiadas emoción es porque si a mí me afecta con ellos será pero sé que contigo puedo desahogarme sin que me afecte- Otra vez sentí arder mis mejillas ¿Por qué siempre pasaba esto con él?

Solo lo sentí acariciar mi mejilla para después unir nuestros labios, seguía preguntándome ¿Porque pasaba esto con él? Otra persona podía hacerlo y no tendría ningún efecto en mí pero él solo me tocaba y era suficiente para desarmarse ¿Sera que Doris tenga razón? No, imposible quizás le tenga cariño, si solo eso, pero el sonido del timbre me regreso a la realidad enseguida me separe de él pero no del modo correcto sino lo empuje levemente.

-Seguro son los chicos- ¿Le molesto que me separara de golpe? Porque hablaba con un tono de voz diferente, pero no tiene por qué importarme eso.

Se fue un poco apurado a abrir la puerta, sé que me separe de golpe pero mis pensamientos no me hacían gracia, estaba considerando la absurda idea de estar enamorada de Skipper y eso no podía ser posible.

-No he encontrado nada útil, no debiste molestarte en venir te aseguro que lo tendremos controlado- ¿Con quién hablaba Skipper? La curiosidad me gano y decidí ir a donde provenían las voces.

-Me imagine que aún no tenías nada pero no puedo estar tranquila con trabajo pude dormir un poco pero no tienes nada ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- Vi que era Stacy la esposa de Kowalski.

-No hubo mucho que hacer actualmente tampoco hay mucho ni siquiera sabemos por dónde comenzar pero se podría decir que tengo un plan así que puedo asegurar que sabremos dónde está- Skipper tenía razón conmigo se veía tan vulnerable y ahora se veía muy seguro.

Stacy tampoco se veía muy mal, debo decir que también sentía culpa por ello, ella sin duda está muy preocupada por él seguro piensa lo peor que quizás nunca volvería a verlo y por cuestiones que aun desconozco evite que eso suceda él está vivo no puedo decir que de la mejor manera pero lo está ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Antes no sé qué hubiera hecho seguro dudar pero ahora no lo deje.

-Marlene hola, no te había visto ¿Ayudara a encontrarlo?- Skipper solo asintió parecía molesto ¿Por qué? No estaba para sus enojos injustificados.

-Hola Stacy, si vine a ayudar estaba ayudando de hecho cuando tú ayudaste- Cuando hable Skipper no me miro solo miro al suelo para después volver a mirad a Stacy ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cinco? Por favor Skipper.

Nadie dijo otra cosa creo que también Stacy noto la actitud tan infantil de Skipper si él quería estar así está bien yo no había hecho nada malo, pero eso se interrumpió por Stacy corriendo no sé a dónde iba pero parecía que sabía su destino.

-¿A dónde va?- Más que preguntarle a Skipper pregunte simplemente sabía que estaba en su actitud y eso me había molestado.

-Se dirigió al baño- Hablo tan cortante y frio, es obvio que tiene un problema, lo mejor sería arreglarlo de una vez o esto terminaría mal.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Skipper? Hace un rato estabas normal y cuando me separe de ti empezaste a actuar de una manera tan infantil- Ni siquiera me miro, eso me dolió pero no debía pasar eso.

-No tengo ningún problema, no sé qué estamos haciendo sabes pareces contenta conmigo pero solo intentó avanzar más y parece que a ti te molesta eso solo no lo entiendo y es desgastante tratar de entenderte- No quería avanzar más de lo debido con él.

-Se que esto no queda muy bien no puedes molestarte porque haga ese tipo de cosas Skipper no somos nada solo somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?- Aunque unos amigos para nada normales pero así por el momento.

-Es que no lo entiendo pareces querer algo más allá de la amistad me lo demuestras siempre pero a la vez dejas claro que esto es solo un juego- ¿Eso creía? ¿Qué lo estaba utilizando? De cierta manera así era pero no me gustaba cuando lo decía.

-No es un juego para mi Skipper, solo que apenas nos conocemos dices que era una persona muy desconfiada pues yo también lo soy y no es fácil esto para mí- Mas con todo lo que él me hacía sentir.

-Arreglamos esto luego ahora tengo cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar- Seguía molesto; si él quería seguir así está bien en verdad es una persona demasiado complicada.

-Como quieras mira que yo no tengo problema el de la actitud infantil eres tu- Solo rodo los ojos, sin decir nada bien si así que arreglaríamos esto después.

Nuevamente nos quedamos sin decir nada ¿Debía quedarme? Me quedaba para ayudarlo pero con esa actitud de Skipper sería muy difícil estar aquí, Stacy volvió pero no se veía muy bien, Skipper se acercó a ella.

-Stacy no te ves muy bien, creo que deberías ir a descansar ya te lo dije nosotros lo tendremos todo controlado y si sucede algo no dudaremos en avisarte- Parece que solo mostraría su enojo conmigo.

-Solo quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien o si habían encontrado algo más, Skipper sé que desde lo que paso nuestra relación ha sido terrible pero te pido que lo encuentres lo antes posible- Oí el timbre pero Skipper no fue a atender no sé si debía ir a ver quién era.

-Lo se entiendo tus motivos pero no dudes que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrarlo ¿Segura que estas bien?- Me estaban ignorando por completo.

-No del todo, supuse que Kowalski se los diría pero dada las circunstancias será mejor que lo sepas ahora, estoy embarazada- ¿Había escuchado bien? Esto solo se complicada no quería dejar a un hijo sin padre.

-¿De verdad? Wow es una inesperada sorpresa no me queda más que felicitarte Stacy y si Kowalski lo sabía ten por seguro que este donde este hará lo imposible por escapar de donde sea que este- Eso era algo probable, debía hacer algo.

-Eso espero estábamos bastante felices me aseguro que regresaba enseguida y bueno nunca sucedió, confio en que ustedes lo encontraran- De nuevo el sonido del timbre ¿No pensaban ir a ver? Tendría que hacerlo yo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta ellos seguían sin hacerme caso pero no culpó a Skipper se acaba de enterar de algo importante y esto solo hacía que me sintiera peor; al abrir la puerta me encontré con Rico y Cabo este último me sonrió.

-¿Tu?- Dijo en tono molesto Rico, Cabo solo le dio un leve codazo a Rico si aún tenía a alguien en mi contra afuera.

-Hola Marlene que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, llevamos algo de tiempo esperando aquí ¿Sucede algo?- Y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba ahí pero bueno Skipper está de mal humor.

-No, perdonen dejarlos aquí es solo que Stacy está aquí y bueno creo que es mejor que ella se los diga, pasen- Me hice a un lado para que pasaran enseguida cerré la puerta y los seguí aunque tal vez debí irme.

-Muchachos perdonen no escuche que tocaban estaba un poco distraído que suerte que llegaran- Y de nuevo Skipper ni me miro, creo que era hora de irme.

-No te preocupes Skipper, supongo que la situación nos tiene a todos así- Cabo estaba de lo más amable, era todo no se ni siquiera porque vine.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero debo irme me alegra haberlos visto a todos espero de verdad que lo encuentren y que este bien por cierto muchas felicidades Stacy, nos vemos- Y enseguida salí de ahí, no iba a tolerar esa actitud de Skipper.

No entiendo su actitud aún recuerdo que decía que él no era nada para besarme y ahora se enojaba porque me separaba, nadie mentía cuando decía que era una persona difícil de tratar, estaba por subirme a mi auto no quería estar un minuto más aquí pero entonces sentí que alguien me sostuvo del brazo girándome para verlo.

-Marlene espera- Era Skipper ¿Ahora dejaría esa actitud suya? Pero ni con eso lo olvidaba ¿Siempre será así con él? ¿De qué estoy hablando? No puede ser siempre porque será por poco tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper? ¿Dejarás de portarte como un niño? Porque pensé que estaba tratando con un adulto- Me solté de su agarre, estaba molesta con él.

-Solo que tienes razón, no debí molestarme por eso después de todo yo fui quien te beso además eso no deberían hacerlo los amigos como sea gracias por haber venido, adiós- Así se dio media vuelta y se fue ¿Adiós?

Enseguida me subí al auto, desde que lo conocía no me había dicho adiós ¿Sera que ya termino cualquier relación conmigo? Pero fue él quien empezó por enojarse por algo sin motivo pero sé que estaba un poco mal en definir esto como amistad cuando estaba más allá ¿Por qué sigo diciendo eso? Sentía algo resbalar mi mejilla ¿Una lagrima? ¿Porque estaba llorando? Es que aunque odie admitirlo sus palabras me dolieron.

Debía olvidar este mal trago, no puedo dejar que algo como esto me afecte fue Skipper quien tuvo la culpa de todo él empezó con esa actitud sé que dije que lo ayudaría pero no voy a tolerar esa actitud conmigo, tendría que hablar después cuando mejore su actitud pero ahora iría a ver a Doris dijo que estaría en la guarida de su hermano, tenía varias cosas que saber.

No me gustaba estar aquí para nada pero no podíamos tener a Kowalski en otra parte, solo me sentía segura cuando estaba con Doris su hermano no era para nada confiable y muchos menos sus secuaces, al entrar me encontré de frente con Espiráculo.

-Me sorprende mucho lo que has logrado yo pude haber intentado lo que Hans hace ahora hace años pero siempre dude de que Skipper cayera- ¿Porque me estaba diciendo todo esto?

-No entiendo porque de la nada me dices eso- Nunca habíamos hablado a solas de hecho ayer fue la primera vez que lo vi en persona.

-Porque es obvio todo lo que está pasando siempre quise destruirlos pero sin duda fue extraño cuando quisieron ayudarme me deje y no digo que les tenga agradecimiento de hecho me tienen vigilado para que no salga de aquí- Aun no entendía porque me decía todo esto.

-¿Y tú punto es?- Aun no entendía lo que trataba de decirme, sabía que era alguien bastante listo pero aun no entiendo.

-Hans en verdad es una persona que se deja llevar muy fácilmente, en una ocasión quiso trabajar para mi pero al no aceptar se vengó ¿Sabes cómo? De alguna extraña manera logro que ellos me atraparán- ¿Así fue como lo atraparon?

-Lo que trato de decir es que no dudes que cuando Hans sepa que estas averiguando un secreto te elimine del camino, ni tú ni Hans me agradan pero tengo que estar del lado de Doris después de todo y esta de tu lado- Sabía muy bien que Espiráculo también quería saber el secreto.

-Hans no se enterara de nada, parece que le tienes miedo por eso quieres que asegure que él no se enterara de nada, así que descuida solo nosotros sabemos que algo esconden- ¿Por qué temerle a Hans? Él no me daba miedo.

-No es miedo, simplemente Hans tiene una importante ventaja en contra mía él está afuera mientras yo estoy aquí atrapado y no pienso darle la ventaja sobre este, tendrás que ser más lista que él- Eso lo tenía muy presente.

-Sea como estén las cosas no le tengo el más mínimo miedo a Hans él no es para nada un reto para mi ten por seguro de que puedo con él- Hasta ahora había mantenido a raya a Hans.

-No digo que tengas que controlar a Hans solo que seas mas lista que él nunca sabes cuando pueda voltearte las cosas y también digo que Hans es tu menor preocupación involucrar sentimientos también es un gran riesgo- Con eso ultimo dicho se fue ¿Que trataba de decirme? Seguro Doris ya le metió esa idea.

Solo ignore ese último comentario ¿Porque me decían eso? Solo hizo que recordara lo que había sucedido con Skipper hace un momento y enserio no quería recordarlo me encargue de buscar a donde pero no fue difícil ya que solo estaría en un lugar.

-Marlene no te lo tomes a mal pero pensé que estarías "ayudando" a Skipper- Si antes de irme le dije eso y eso iba a hacer pero Skipper empezó con su actitud.

-Lo sé y eso tenía pensado hacer pero sucedió algo que no quiero recordar y mejor vine- Tampoco quería estar sola en la casa, tarda, os bastante y no quedo como antes pero ya no se ve que hubo una pelea ahí.

-Por cómo me lo dices no preguntare que sucedió pero me entere de algo importante que tienes que saber- Yo también me había enterado de algo importante.

-Si también me entere de algo, bueno de algunas cosas pero no pude obtener mas ya que me fui- Así que desde ahora debía ser precavida Skipper afirma que fue Hans y en parte así es.

-Estuve un rato hablando con Kowalski, nos dijimos algunas cosas pero lo importante es que va a ser padre- Era lo mismo que yo sabía.

-Si lo sé, hoy nos lo dijo Stacy vaya situación ¿No? Si antes no estaba segura de tenerlo aquí ahora estoy menos segura pero sé que si lo dejo ir todo se acaba- Nunca había estado en una situación así antes.

-Debes hablar con él, no tiene un odio hacia ti como piensas solo trata de proteger a Skipper como cualquiera haría por un amigo además sabe que buscamos averiguar el secreto- ¿Que debía hablar con él? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-No sé qué deba hablar con él solo porque hablaste unos minutos con él no puedes estar tan segura de eso, si sabe también eso estoy más que perdida y aun así quieres que vaya a hablar con él- Ahora no había razones para dejarlo ir.

-Solo quiero que hables con él no te pido que le ruegues que no diga nada solo que ambos hablen como lo hicieron la otra vez claro sin las palabras hirientes- Eso podía ser difícil pero si ella quería.

-Está bien lo intentaré pero si él llegara a decir algo me saldré de la habitación- Sé que esto es una locura que quizás pasara lo mismo de la última vez pero sé que Doris no pararía de insistir hasta que hablara con él.

Al principio no quería entrar él sabe ya demasiado claro que fue un riesgo dejarlo vivir, pero vería que podía decirme él quizás hasta podría sacar algo más a fondo del secreto, cuando entre y cerré la puerta él enseguida me miro.

-Vaya me preguntaba cuando vendrías, es difícil saber algo aquí encerrado- Supongo que para él era muy complicado todo esto, una ventaja para nosotros.

-Iba a venir después pero me desocupe apenas y decidí venir enseguida, no quería para nada hablar contigo pero Doris insistió bastante y aun no sé porque- ¿Sera que le pido a Doris hablar conmigo? Lo dudo Doris me lo hubiera dicho.

-Creo que tengo una idea de porque insistió tanto de que habláramos, aunque aún no estoy tan seguro de eso- ¿Sera que hablaron de algo más? Es como si supiera algo de mí.

-Yo no tengo la menor idea de porque me insistió tanto por cierto felicidades no creas que Doris me lo dijo sino fue Stacy ella está bien por cierto- Creo que toque un tema sensible ya que enseguida se puso serio.

-Solo es una sospecha no me creas mucho, sé que tú quieres saber lo que ocultamos no puedo decírtelo porque no soy yo quien debe hacerlo sin embargo contestaré una pregunta la que quieras siempre y cuando no sea que sucedió- ¿De verdad lo haría? Pero no sería tan fácil.

-Lo que propones es muy tentador pero sé que no será solo eso dime ¿A cambio de qué?- Él no quería que ese secreto llegara a ser revelado sin embargo me contestará algo debía querer algo a cambio.

-No es nada difícil, solo te pido que me cuentes de ti por algo haces lo que haces sea ya por necesidad o alguna otra cosa escondida por ahí solo cuéntame- ¿Quería que le contara mi vida?

-¿Porque debería decirte algo tan privado si tú no lo harás?- Si yo le decía eso él por lo menos debía decirle el secreto completo no solo una pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije el secreto no me corresponde a mi sabes muy bien a quien pero tu vida personal claro que te corresponde a ti así que solo eso quiero saber y contestaré a tu pregunta ¿Aceptas?- No era un trato muy justo.

-Tu trato no es para nada justo sin embargo; acepto- Estábamos estancadas con él secreto lo que Kowalski me contestará podría sacarnos de ahí y averiguar mas solo tenía que decirle mi pasado.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Solo que tienes razón, no debí molestarme por eso después de todo yo fui quien te beso además eso no deberían hacerlo los amigos como sea gracias por haber venido, adiós- No quise quedarme a discutir con ella sé que quizás actuaba mal pero simplemente no la entiendo.

Así que solo regrese sin mirarla, esto me molestaba de manera desconocida pero no debía dejar que me afectara ahora mismo necesitaba estar tranquilo para lograr manejar la situación además salí de repente dejando ahí a todos y no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Al regresar note que Cabo y Rico estaban muy alegres felicitando a Stacy, esto de cierta manera nos regresaba la alegría perdida desde ayer, tosí levemente para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, enseguida hable.

-Lo siento por salir de repente sigamos con esto, Stacy creo que deberías ir a descansar y estar tranquila; no te hará nada bien estar angustiada solo relájate y te prometo que lo encontraremos- Sé que no teníamos nada pero eso nunca nos ha detenido.

-Lo sé, como te dije solo había venido a ver si ya tenían algo pero supongo que tendré que esperar sé que lo encontraran confio en ustedes chicos- Stacy se despidió de cada uno de nosotros para después retirarse.

-Está bien chicos no tenemos mucho por dónde empezar sé que esto parece sin salida pero sé que encontraremos algo ¿Alguna idea?- No teníamos absolutamente nada pero no dejaría que cayeran los ánimos.

-Buscar Hans- Se muy bien que Hans lo tenía era el único que podía ser en estos momento pero buscarlo es tardío y cualquier cosa de debe de esperar de Hans.

-Nos tardaríamos mas además él podría utilizar eso a su favor lo que no entiendo es que si lo tiene porque no nos ha llamado ni nada- Seria lo primero que él debía hacer para tratar de atraparnos- Pero no ha habido señales de él.

-Quizás solo está esperando el momento adecuado, estoy seguro que podemos encontrarlo vamos Kowalski lo hizo solo, nosotros podremos hacerlo- Es que no sabemos que método utilizo para encontrarlo.

-No sabemos cómo lo encontró pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso permítanme hacer un llamada- Kowalski tenía sus métodos pero yo también tenía mis métodos.

-¿Johnson? Que suerte que los encuentro, necesito un enorme favor esto es una alerta roja ¿Pueden hacerlo?- En este momento ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme no de la mejor manera pero algo era de mucha ayuda, encontraría a Hans a como diera lugar de eso estaba seguro.

 **Nota de la autora: No ha habido ninguna discusión entre estos dos así que llego el momento de que eso pasara, en el próximo capítulo revelare el pasado de Marlene del que muchos quieren saber además Manfredi y Johnson aparecerán y ayudaran a encontrar a Hans, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Samy9899: Pensé que para algunos sería algo tedioso los capítulos largos por eso la pregunta, claro que seguiré escribiendo, gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Ira mejorando en verde tengo más ideas ya que en la escuela ideo más y más cosas, no te preocupes tendrás prisa o algo por lo menos dejaste un comentario, gracias.**

 **Anonima 3: Me alegra que te haya gustado, perdona por tardar un poco en subir el capítulo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Cumplí el trato

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la demora pero ya saben la escuela así que más o menos por estas horas estaré subiendo el capítulo lo digo para que no estén todo el día esperando el capítulo también que les prometo que no faltará capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 35: Cumplí el trato.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-Recuerda te contestaré cualquier pregunta excepto contarte que fue lo que sucedió o algo referente a eso, sé que no parece justo pero debes entender que decírtelo no me corresponde a mí- Si entiendo que el único que debería decirme eso es Skipper pero era obvio que jamás me lo diría, tendría que averiguarlo.

-Eso quedo claro bueno como sea hagamos esto rápido, solo hago esto por tener una buena vida no por un motivo en especial ha sido difícil crecer sin nada- Hice una corta pausa y después continúe.

-Desde el inicio no fue fácil nunca lo ha sido el dinero siempre fue el problema y ante la imposibilidad de poder estudiar no tuve más elección que hacer esto claro si no quería pasar hambre- Me costaba un poco decírselo después de todo apenas nos conocemos y en ese tiempo ha sido difícil.

-Tienes bueno argumento pero eres una ladrona y no solo eso siempre le has robado a hombres que aparentemente lo tenían todo excepto una pareja- Sí que me había investigado bien.

-Mi problema apareció poco después de que nací eso debido a que mi padre nos abandonó ahí comenzó nuestro martirio, te habrás imaginado algo mi madre tenía que trabajar en empleos mal pagados y no podíamos tener una vida aceptable- Quería detenerme pero por alguna razón no pude.

-Eso fue mi vida por muchos años hasta que mi madre enfermo y después murió después de eso tuve que vivir en una casa hogar por algunos años cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui de ese lugar y trate de trabajar pero fue muy difícil sin estudios cuando finalmente empecé a hacer esto- No le dije mucho pero no le iba a contar los detalles de mi vida personal.

-Supongo que la mala pasada de que tu padre los abandonara hizo que por ello todas tus víctimas sean hombres no me interesan los detalles solo quería saber porque haces todo esto, sé que no eres tan mala- No es una razón justificable pero para mí es más que suficiente.

-Por así decirlo, pero ellos mismos se lo buscaron yo nunca les prometí nada de lo que ellos buscaban, solo por oír mi historia ¿Ya no me crees tan mala? Por eso dicen que nunca debes juzgar a las personas- No me importaba que pensara de mí nunca me ha importado pero por alguna razón hay alguien que si me importa.

-Si lo dices así tienes toda la razón, no es eso; mientras te investigaba y todo lo que has hecho notaba que a los tipos a los que les robabas no les quitabas todo, solo les quitaba lo suficiente para vivir unos años y después volver a hacerlo alguien sin corazón no hace eso- Después de todos ellos no eran malas personas.

-Nunca creí que debía quitarles todo después de todo su único error fue confiar en la persona equivocada eso es todo pero ya lo aprendieron- Nunca dije que fuera mala persona solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pero por un error como ese Skipper perderá la vida, este no es el camino Marlene pero que puedo decirte por lo que has vivido ya no eres capaz de distinguir de lo bueno y lo malo- Él tampoco podía decirme algo como eso.

-Estas en mala posición de opinar por lo poco que se de ese secreto ustedes encubren algo de verdad terrible y ustedes que se dedican a hacer el bien no es digamos el mejor ejemplo- De los dos yo era la menos hipócrita.

-Lo nuestro en verdad tiene una razón justificada; no digo que lo que aún no sabes que hicimos fuera lo correcto pero si llegas a saberlo ya entenderás porque respecto a eso ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- ¿Qué debía preguntarle? Tenía varias dudas.

No le dije nada me quede pensando en cual de todas mis dudas podía ser la indicada para resolver con esta pregunta podía llegar a resolver todo esto o al menos avanzar de donde nos quedamos pero una pregunta llego que enserio tenía que saber con certeza.

-La tengo ¿La ex prometida de Skipper tiene algo que ver con su secreto?- Se sorprendió cuando lo dije lo que indicaba que estaba por el camino correcto.

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo, era listo no diría nada más que lo comprometiera pero ahora sabía que ella estaba muy implicada en el secreto la otra pregunta era ¿Qué tanto? No lo sé pero ya tenemos algo más para seguir avanzando.

-El trato esta hecho, ya hable contigo lo cual fue bastante así que ahora debo irme supongo que nos veremos después- Él solo asintió seguro pensaba en que tanto sabia del secreto, esto era perfecto.

Salí enseguida de ahí, debo admitir que fue productivo hablar con él aunque la parte de contarle de mí no me gusto para nada pero ahora tendré algo con que entretenerme ya que Skipper por el momento esta con su mala actitud y no estoy dispuesta a seguir así.

-Marlene te quedaste un buen rato ahí dime ¿Qué tanto sucedió?- Bastante aunque aún no entiendo porque él quería saber de mí y porque hago esto.

-Hablamos bastante y de hecho hicimos un trato; yo le hablaría de porque hago lo que hago y él me contestaría una pregunta sobre el secreto- Para nada era justo pero era lo único que tenía.

-¿De verdad? Debo suponer que por el tiempo le contaste algunas cosas y le preguntaste algo dime ¿Qué le preguntaste?- Tal vez debí haber consultado con Doris para ver cuál pregunta era la mejor.

-Solo lo que debía saber para entender porque lo hago y no sé si te parezca correcto pero le pregunte si la ex prometida de Skipper estaba implicada en el secreto y me dijo que si- Ahora debíamos indagar sobre ella.

-Me parece buena pregunta la verdad son demasiadas dudas y solo teníamos una oportunidad, ahora solo tenemos que saber cómo manejar esa información- Ahora debemos que alguien más está implicado y que sabe el secreto.

-Kowalski asegura que el único que puede decirnos del secreto es Skipper no creo que logremos mucho pero necesitaremos algo bueno y después no sé qué haremos- Podíamos acercarnos al secreto pero nunca saber con certeza que sucede.

-Si es así lo único que podemos hacer es reunir pruebas suficientes y obligar a Skipper a que nos diga que el secreto completo- Pero eso sería imposible.

-No podemos hacer eso sabes que si le digo algo del secreto arruinare mi verdadera misión y entonces si tendremos problemas más graves que estos- De ninguna manera Skipper podía enterarse de lo que se.

-La otra manera es que Skipper te lo diga por voluntad propia lo que sucede pero no creo que llegue a pasar y por como llegaste supongo que ahora es más difícil- Sí que lo será, cada vez que avanzamos sabemos que nos será imposible.

-No creo que haya una manera de enterarnos que paso ninguno de ellos nos dirá y sabiendo lo que son dudo mucho que dejaran pruebas para seguir- Parece que de nuevo estábamos atrapadas teníamos de donde seguir pero no llegaríamos al final.

-¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que nos averigüe lo que pueda sobre ella? De ahí debemos seguir y ver que más averiguamos- Tenia que mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar con Skipper.

-Iré enseguida pero después tendrás que contarme que sucedió con Skipper no me quedo para nada tranquila- Con eso último se fue, lo que menos quería era recordar eso.

Ahora que Doris dijo eso me recordó todo lo que había pasado para ser exactos lo último que nos dijimos y la forma en la que me afecto ¿Qué estaba pasando? No debo dejar que los sentimientos me superen debo recordarlo cada vez que eso suceda, mi teléfono empezó a sonar era Hans.

-Apenas ahora pude llamar este asunto se está saliendo un poco de control y cualquier cosa que haga la pueden usar para encontrarme aunque no haya pruebas creo que están muy seguros de que fui yo- De hecho sí, no dudan que fue Hans.

-Me temo que sí; aseguran que fuiste tú pero no todo está perdido están bastante ocupados buscándolo como para preocuparse por ti- Quizás era el momento perfecto para que Hans hiciera su plan pero no quería que eso pasara.

-Podía ser buen momento para mí pero no tengo nada listo aun, necesitaré más tiempo en fin ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Lograron salvarlo?- Oía el sarcasmo en su voz, sé que era lo que menos le importaba "Debes ser más lista que él".

-De milagro vivo, pero… paso algo cuando lo revisábamos él no recuerda nada de lo que paso creo yo que eso es una ventaja para nosotros- Espiráculo tenía razón debía ser más lista que Hans.

-¿En serio? Parece que tuviste razón en evitar que lo matara aunque aún dudo de esa decisión, como sea si puedes sacar algún provecho de todo esto utilízalo tengo que irme, volveré a llamar- Enseguida colgó, era mejor que pensara eso.

Ahora Hans pensaba que Kowalski no recordaba nada y era mejor mantenerlo así no tenía nada planeado por el momento pero eso podía ayudarme en algún momento se que Hans no era alguien en que pudiera confiar así que si algo llegaba a salir mal debería tener una ventaja.

-Dice Francis que en unos minutos tendrá toda la información- Teníamos que ver como relacionarla con todo esto sé que tiene mucho que ver por la reacción que tuvo Kowalski al decirle.

-Revisemos de nuevo la información tal vez antes ignoramos algo por no estar seguras de esto- Seria bueno distraerme un buen rato y olvidar lo que había sucedido aun no sé cómo arreglaría eso tengo que hacerlo si quiere continuar con esto y si no se arregla la situación definitivamente dejarlo.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Llegan tarde, aunque sé que no podían venir enseguida gracias por venir- Manfredi y Johnson no era las personas más puntuales del mundo pero esperaba que en una situación como esta lo fueran aunque sea un poco.

-Lo sentimos Skipper tuvimos que hacer una rápida parada si es que queremos ayudarte- Creo que si alguien nos seria de mucha ayuda serian estos dos.

-Manfredi, Johnson que gusto verlos hace tiempo desde la última vez- Los saludo Cabo muy alegre, tenía razón ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos todos? A pesar de que vivimos en la misma ciudad.

-Cabito el gusto es nuestro lo sé pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Todos estamos tan ocupados lamento que nuestro encuentro no sea en mejores circunstancias- Así hubiéramos querido todos que fuera.

-Hola ¡Verlos de nuevo!- Rico también estaba entusiasmado a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, después de todo también son nuestros amigos.

-¡Rico! Las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti, hasta el amanecer ¿Recuerdas? Un día de estos debemos hacer una como en los viejos tiempos- El trabajo y las relaciones impidieron que eso sucediera antes.

-Como sea, ya tendremos tiempo para socializar más entre nosotros ahora necesitamos que nos ayuden en esta desesperante situación ¿Podrán con ello?- Sé que podrían con ello pero si los retaba sería mejor.

-Nos ofendes Skipper claro que podremos con ello de hecho por eso llegamos algo tarde estábamos hablando con algunos contactos y averiguamos algo- ¿De verdad? ¿Tan rápido? En verdad eran buenos en esto.

-¿En serio? Eso fue rápido en fin dígannos que es lo que tienen- Espero esto nos sirva para averiguar algo pronto.

-Tenemos bastante, tenemos una dirección de donde pueda estar Hans no sabemos si es correcto ya que apenas regreso de un viaje pero creo que por ahí podemos empezar- ¿Hans estuvo de viaje? Eso es extraño pero lo dejaré para después.

-Vayamos a esa dirección puede que esté ahí y así podremos atraparlo de una vez por todas- Estaba demasiado seguro que él tenía que ver con lo que le paso Kowalski con esto nuestros problemas desaparecían.

Tomamos el equipo necesario de lo que estaba en mi casa, era algo exagerado pero nunca se sabe y ahora lo utilizaremos, como siempre dejamos que Rico condujera hacia un deposito no estaba lejos y acaban de cerrarlo así, pero mientras eso pasaba en lugar de estar pensando en una buena estrategia estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Marlene ¿Porque?

Sé que yo cometí el error me moleste por una estupidez como dice solo somos amigos así que no debía haberme extrañado su reacción era obvio que haría eso me siento tan tonto por haber hecho eso ¿Que debería hacer? Sé que pedirle perdón pero aunque odie admitirlo tengo miedo de su reacción ¿Qué tal si no quiere volver a verme? ¿Y si ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo? No sé qué es peor.

-¡Skipper!- El grito de Rico me devolvió a la realidad ¿Tanto tiempo me quede pensando? Parecieron solo segundos.

-Ya llegamos ¿Está todo bien?- Parece que Cabo se dio cuenta debía actuar normal y de la mejor manera más ahora que estábamos tan cerca.

-Sí, solo pensaba es todo, entraremos por el frente primero debemos asegurarnos que este ahí en el caso de que sí no usen la fuerza si no es estrictamente necesario ¿De acuerdo?- Aun no estábamos seguros de que estuviera aquí.

Ellos solo asistieron, era un plan demasiado sencillo pero no sabíamos nada así que debíamos conformarnos con eso, los chicos esperaron mi señal ara entra de un golpe derribamos la puerta enseguida entramos a la vista no se veía a nadie les di la señal para que revisarán todo el lugar, pero al parecer no había nada esto debo admitir me decepciono demasiado pensé que lo teníamos, nadie decía nada no había nada que podíamos decir en una situación como esta.

-¿Enserio pensaban que podían atraparme? Pensé que eran más listos no me han atrapado en varios años ¿Creen que esta vez sería diferente?- Era la voz de Hans sin embargo no lo veíamos ¿Dónde estaba?

-Seguro se estarán preguntando donde estoy, desde luego que en ese viejo lugar no, no me quedaré en un solo lugar esperando que me atrapen solo que antes de irme deje algo para que me escucharan- Eso explica porque no lo vemos.

-Parece que tienes miedo a enfrentarnos por algo te fuiste Hans pero no debías tener miedo después de todo no somos como tú- Empezaría lo de siempre nosotros dos dialogando pero podía sacar información de ello.

-Digamos que nos enfrentaremos cara a cara en su momento por ahora no tengo intenciones de eso, claro que no, aunque también puedo verlos ¿No falta uno de tu equipo? Manfredi, Johnson es una sorpresa volver a verlos- Él ya debería saber porque falta uno de mi equipo.

-Mientras más alargues esto Hans será peor para ti, pero ya deberías saber porque uno de mi equipo falta ¿Dónde lo tienes Hans?- Si pretendía usarlo en contra de nosotros le saldría mal el plan.

-Solo preparo el momento Skipper te aseguro que llegara pronto, no tengo la menor idea de porque te falta uno Skipper la verdad he estado ocupado tengo otros asuntos ¿Recuerdas? No lo tengo Skipper- Se oía muy seguro pero no debía confirme de lo que él decía.

-Él extrañamente desapareció ¿Quién más pudo haberlo hecho? Te daremos lo que quieras solo éntranoslo además este no es tu estilo eres mejor que esto- Tenia que usar todos mis métodos si quería recuperarlo.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora Skipper me encantaría aceptarla pero para eso tendría que darte algo que no tengo, ya te lo dije no tengo idea de lo que paso con él ¿De todo tengo la culpa?- Él debe de tenerlo sé que él lo tiene.

-Hans deja de mentir solo acabemos con esto de una vez, no empeore las cosas y terminémoslo de la mejor manera- Este era mi único recurso si él seguía negando la verdad.

-Tu sí que eres terco Skipper creo que es tu peor defecto en fin ya te lo dije ¡No lo tengo! No tengo ni idea de que habrá sucedido con él y ni donde este, hasta pronto- Lo peor de todo es que esta vez le creí.

-¡Hans!- Grité con desesperación esperando que me dijera algo pero solo había silencio, ahora sé que él no lo tiene no tiene nada que ver cine esto pero si no es él ¿Quién es?

-Vámonos de aquí- Solo eso dije estaba bastante molesto y frustrado, pensé enserio que ya todo estaba hecho pero nuevamente me equivoque.

-Skipper nosotros en serio lo sentimos no debimos decirte nada hasta no estar seguros de ello- No tenía caso que se disculparan ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

-No se preocupen chicos, ustedes solo hicieron lo que les pedí sé que quieren encontrarlo tanto como yo ahora sabemos que Hans no lo tiene- Pero ahora no sabíamos dónde podía estar.

-¿Seguro?- Rico pregunto algo confundido, sé que él no estaba seguro pero yo sí y con eso bastaba ahora debía concentrarme en mantener unido a lo que queda del equipo antes que se desmorone.

-Estoy más que seguro, él no tiene nada que ver con esto debemos buscar a alguien que quiera desaparecerlo sin que nos enteremos- Rico se quedó un momento pensando note que iba a hablar pero después se calló.

Estaba molesto, frustrado y desesperado con miedo todo eso no era buena combinación pero ¿Cómo podía reaccionar? Pensé que lo recuperaríamos y además atraparíamos a Hans pero no, era demasiado para mí pero debía fingir aur estaba bien tenía que hacerlo por ellos esto no era el fin sé que lo encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga y quien sea que lo tenga lo pagara muy caro.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que no estuvo tan largo como los anteriores pero la escuela apenas me dejo tiempo para poder escribir espero que el otro este mucho más largo que este, se viene muchas más cosas espero les guste lo que vendrá y sin más el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: De eso se trata la historia de dejarlo con la intriga, como ya tengo la historia casi hecha en mi cabeza nada más es ponerlo de la mejor manera, llego el momento de poner algo de tristeza respecto a ella y así vendrán más, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36 Atrapada

Hola mis queridos lectores en serio perdónenme por no subir capítulo el jueves pero además de que estuve haciendo miles de tareas porque en esta semana me evalúan no tuve internet entonces la situación se me complicó mucho más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 36: Atrapada.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Regresamos muy decepcionados, enserio pensábamos que todo esto acabaría pero tal parece que no y no solo eso ahora no tenemos ni idea de donde podría estar con esto las esperanzas caen bastante ¿Qué debíamos hacer? Ya no teníamos nada con que seguir esto.

-Esto fue un mal paso pero no debemos darnos por vencidos, sé que encontraremos algo o quizás Kowalski nos de una seña de donde puede estar- Sé que es la primera vez que esto pasa pero no puedo evitar sentirme como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre.

-Es extraño si Hans no lo tiene y no ha habido señales de él, solo hay una respuesta- No debíamos pensar eso aún no, esa era la última de las opciones.

-Saben que eso es la última de la opciones aún es pronto para pensar en algo como eso mientras no sé qué haremos- ¿Dónde? No lo de pero no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que todas las opciones posibles acabarán.

-Manfredi y yo iremos a ver si podemos averiguar algo que nos sirva y esta vez nos aseguraremos de que sea correcto todo, enseguida volvemos- Se fueron antes de que pudiéramos decirles algo, ya era tarde para buscar algo.

De nuevo el ambiente se llenó de un enorme silencio no creo que nadie quisiera poder decir nada al respecto, estábamos desilusionados pero debimos pensar desde un principio que podría fallar solo que esto es nuevo y no me extraña para nada que nos confiáramos tanto pero es momento de avanzar puede que vuelva a ocurrir pero esta vez debemos estar preparados.

-Hans asegura que no lo tiene si no es él ¿Quién más podría ser?- Es que no hay forma posible de que alguien más pueda ser, nuestros pocos enemigos están encerrado así que ellos no pueden ser.

-¿Qué tal si fue Espiráculo?- No hay forma posible de que él haya hecho algo así, lo tenemos resguardado en esa base suya para asegurarnos de que no cause más problemas no hay forma de salir de ahí.

-No hay manera de que Espiráculo lo haya hecho, no puede salir de su guarida de eso estamos seguros ¿Quieren revisar las cámaras?- De ante mano sabía que la única persona que iba era Doris.

-No necesario- Dijo Rico, ellos también pensaban como yo, pero entonces no encuentro una explicación posible de lo que haya pasado.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar que Manfredi y Johnson traigan algo debemos poder hacer algo más- ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? No teníamos absolutamente nada.

-No tenemos nada de donde continuar antes teníamos la mínima posibilidad de que Hans estuviera involucrado pero ahora no hay nada ¿Alguna idea?- Ya perdimos todo el día y aun no hay nada otro día perdido.

-Creo que ya es hora de alertar no a la policía sino a la base- La idea de Cabo era buena pero no quería llegar hasta eso, ellos podía tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Aun no quiero hacer eso Cabo, sabes que ellos no manejan esto del mismo modo en que nosotros y podía perjudicarnos mejor esperemos a que todos los medios se agoten- Aunque parecen ya agotados.

De nuevo hubo silencio sabía que ellos solo estaban pensando sobre qué hacer; están desesperados así que solo los observe, Cabo se notaba que estaba preocupado en cuanto a Rico parecía extraño parecía que tenía una idea pero no estoy seguro, era extraño verlo así de serio ¿Debía preguntar? Mejor lo ignoro puede que no sea nada.

-Creo que es hora de que vayan a descansar ya es tarde y no creo que logremos otra cosa por hoy, descansen bastante y si tienen alguna idea mañana la discutiremos- No creo que serviría de mucho que estemos aquí sin hacer nada.

-No poder- ¿Que querían que hiciéramos? No teníamos nada con que continuar estaríamos aquí sin saber que hacer sería mejor que viniéramos mejor preparados mañana.

-Chicos dense cuenta de que no hay nada que podamos hacer, no tenemos ni una sola pista sobre qué está pasando y cansados no lograremos nada en serio vayan a descansar- Creo que debemos recuperarnos de esta mala jugada.

-Si hay- Dijo algo enojado Rico para después irse ¿Qué le sucedía? Entiendo que la misión saliera mal pero no tenía por qué ponerse así.

-Cabo ¿Sabes que le sucede a Rico?- No lo había visto así en todo el día apenas hace un rato cambio su actitud y no entiendo por qué lo que menos necesito ahora es que este equipo empiece a funcionar mal.

-No tengo idea, hasta hace un rato estaba normal quizás solo está cansado y esta situación no ayuda en nada mañana estará mejor- Eso esperaba, necesita a al equipo lo más unido posible.

-Está bien, espero que tengas razón ahora puedes retirarte Cabo descansa lo mejor que puedas- Yo también debía hacerlo y mucho todo lo que paso hoy fueron demasiadas emociones para mí.

-Es obvio que Rico no está bien pero dime ¿Tu lo estás? Desde que llegamos te note un poco distraído como ausente ¿Sucedió algo?- No sé si decirle a Cabo lo que paso con Marlene no quería que se preocupara por mis problemas.

-Solo es la preocupación Cabo ya sabes es nueva para mi esta situación y es demasiado para mí pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, no te preocupes- Sera mejor que yo arregle mis problemas con ella.

-No tienes que preocuparte Skipper ya verás que todos tus problemas se resolverán muy pronto, hasta mañana y deberías hablar con ella- Eso fue lo último que me dijo Cabo antes de irse.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Quizás fui muy obvio no soy muy bueno para ocultar cosas así pero Cabo tenía razón debía hablar con ella no podía dejar las cosas tan mal sé que la principal razón por la que no quiero hacerlo es porque temo que me saque de su vida por la manera en que me comporte pero debo hacer el intento.

Tome mi teléfono y lo sostuve un buen rato, aun estaba indeciso con mucha lentitud marque su número mientras entraba la llamada mis nervios aumentaban estuve a punto de colgar hasta que escuche su voz.

-Hola Skipper- Dijo en un tono muy frio, creo que aún seguía bastante enojada aún no sé exactamente por cuál de todos mis desplantes.

-Ho hola Marlene sé que para nada es buen momento para llamarte pero quiero que arreglamos las cosas- Lo dije torpemente en verdad estaba nervioso y la forma en la que me contesto solo me ponía aún más nervioso.

-¿Quieres arreglar las cosas ahora mismo? No te parece que es un poco tarde y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- En eso tenía razón creo que ahora ninguno de los dos estamos para arreglar esto.

-Desde luego tienes razón bueno si tú quieres mañana puedo ir a la casa de Doris y ahí hablamos con más calma- Si eso era lo que ella quería.

-¡No! Quiero decir no te molestes en venir si quieres puedo ir y ahí hablamos tu estas algo ocupado y no debes distraerte demasiado- Eso me pareció extraño pero nuevamente lo ignore.

-Ven temprano te estaré esperando y no te preocupes, hasta mañana- Fue demasiado corto pero ya mañana hablaríamos de todo lo que sucedió hoy y debía pensar en qué le diría mañana porque tenía que disculparme bastante.

-Hasta mañana- Esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono cálido muy diferente con el que me recibió creo que lo hice bien, así ella colgó.

Para ser un día tan desastroso como lo fue termino bastante bien, era esa extraña clama cuando hable con Marlene lo que me tiene tan tranquilo ahora y gracioso como hace un momento todos mis problemas me agobiaban y ahora no son nada y eso solo con escuchar su voz definitivamente tendría que arreglar esto.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Leí mil veces la información sobre ella y no hay nada extraño todo es normal pero lo normal termina al momento que desapareció claro que se hicieron investigaciones de todos los tipo pero no se encontraba nada tiempo después envío una nota diciendo que estaba bien, que se fue por motivos personales y que no la verían en mucho tiempo eso es extraño ¿Por qué no decirle a nadie? ¿Por qué hasta ese día? Quizás tengo razón se enteró del secreto de Skipper tuvo miedo de él y huyó.

-¿Crees que sea eso? Sé que eso encaja perfectamente en todo lo que tenemos pero ¿Porque no decir algo? Si ella sabía algo que podía hundir a Skipper con solo decirlo se hubiera acabado ese problema- Quizás le tenía bastante miedo.

-Quizás no lo hizo por miedo, Skipper es alguien muy importante en ese lugar ¿Quién dudaría de él? Podría tener mismos contactos ahí que lo ayuden a salir de una situación así- No sé si era por el enojo que me hizo pasar Skipper que solo busco culparla de esto.

-Muy bien basta dime ahora ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Antes cuando pensábamos lo peor de él tú solo lo defendías y ahora buscas culparlo- Si estaba enojada por lo que hizo pero quizás si es culpable.

-Lo que sucedió es que…- No pude acabar de decírselo a Doria porque mi celular empezó a sonar cuando vi que era Skipper por alguna razón no dude en contestar.

-Hola Skipper- Dije fríamente la verdad no sé porque le conteste hubiera preferido no hablar con él pero ahora no iba a colgarle.

-Ho hola Marlene sé que para nada es buen momento para llamarte pero quiero que arreglamos las cosas- ¿Estaba nervioso? Lo dudo, vaya parece que ahora si quiere hablar conmigo pero ahora es lo que menos quiero hacer.

-¿Quieres arreglar las cosas ahora mismo? No te parece que es un poco tarde y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Me tomo desprevenido no tenía ni idea de que decirle exactamente.

-Desde luego tienes razón bueno si tú quieres mañana puedo ir a la casa de Doris y ahí hablamos con más calma- Ni de broma podía ir ahí aunque arreglamos la casa lo mejor que pudimos aun no esta lista.

-¡No! Quiero decir no te molestes en venir si quieres puedo ir y ahí hablamos tu estas algo ocupado y no debes distraerte demasiado- Espero no lo haya notado o empezará a sospechar que algo sucede.

-Ven temprano te estaré esperando y no te preocupes, hasta mañana- Otra vez esa palabra que amaba escuchar ¿Amaba? No eso jamás, pero fue mejor que escuchar su adiós otra vez sin querer sonreí.

-Hasta mañana- Esta vez no se lo dije con indiferencia al contrario se lo dije en un tono que incluso desconocía, al darme cuenta de esto le colgué.

Enseguida borre la sonrisa no debía estarme pasando eso se supone que estaba molesta con él pero con unas simples palabras me hacía sonreír y eso solo por teléfono, de nuevo mire a Doris y no me gusto para nada como me veía.

-Sabes es extraño dices estar muy molesta por lo que sea que te hizo pero la forma en la que le hablaste me dice todo lo contrario- No quería darle más razones para que empezara a decir sus locuras.

-Estoy molesta con él pero no puedo estarlo por siempre además que tengo una misión que cumplir y enojada con él no podré cumplirla como sea ya es tarde y debemos descansar- Ya no quería seguir hablando de esto.

-Está bien como tú digas, según entendí mañana lo veras así que descansa muy bien y piénsalo bien Marlene, hasta mañana- Porque sigue pensando que estoy enamorada de Skipper si es más que obvio que no.

-Como sea, ya deja ese tema absurdo por la paz, hasta mañana Doris- Enseguida me retire a mi habitación pero no dormiría pensaría en lo que le diría a Skipper mañana, solo esperaba poder manejar la situación.

…

¿Por qué me sentía nerviosa? Se supone que debía estar tranquila solo hablaríamos de lo que paso y esperaba una muy buena disculpa por cómo se comportó pero ahora estaba aquí justo enfrente de su casa sin atreverme a tocar debía hacerlo aunque quisiera no puedo dejar las cosas así.

Después de un rato y de pensarlo demasiado sin previo aviso toque, enseguida abrió la puerta sí que estaba esperándome no le dije nada y el tampoco solo se hizo a un lado permitiéndome pasar, solo me quede hasta donde siempre había estado en esa casa.

-Me alegro que vinieras, creo que no podíamos quedar de esa manera, solo quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa no debí actuar de esa manera tan absurda se que nada justifica mi actitud y espero que me perdones- Por lo menos entiende que no fue mi culpa y que todo fue por esa actitud que tomo conmigo.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas pero creo que yo también actúe algo mal contigo después de todo lo que ha pasado- ¿Qué? Eso ultimo no tenía planeado decírselo pero ¿Entonces porque se lo dije?

-No para nada actuaste mal conmigo tuviste tus razones para hacer eso y yo debo respetarlo además y no molestarme sobre todo por tratarte de esa manera desde luego tu no tuviste nada de culpa- Ya sabía que no tenía nada de culpa pero no sé qué me estaba pasando.

-Solo olvidémonos de ese mal rato que pasamos creo que ambos entendemos que no fue un gran problema y que sea como haya sido ambos queremos estar bien el uno con el otro- Quería reclamarle lo que me dijo ese día pero no podía.

-Sé que no actúe de la mejor manera contigo pensé que quizás no me perdonaría por todo lo que te dije tienes derecho de estar furiosa pero no pareces estar tan enojada como lo imagine nuevamente me sorprendes- Esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar, cuando lo único que quería era gritarle.

-Tienes razón actuaste de la peor manera te comportaste así sin ninguna razón claro que estoy furiosa Skipper pero no lo suficiente para alejarme de ti, lo que cuenta es que te diste cuenta de tu error y lo hablaste conmigo- Creo entender porque se comportó así pero no estoy segura.

-Sé que así fue enserio estoy muy apenado por todo lo que hice y dije se que nada compensará eso pero espero esto no haga que nuestra amistad salga perjudicada- Jamás pasaría eso.

-De nuevo tienes razón nada compensará tus acciones me sorprendió mucho ya que jamás había sucedido pero no debes preocuparte seguiremos como hasta ahora- Pensé que hablaríamos mucho más tiempo que le gritaría las cosas que me molestaron pero aquí estaba hablando con él civilizadamente.

-Cuando dices como hasta ahora ¿A qué te refieres? Es solo que no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces así que bueno como tú misma lo dijiste nuestra relación es de amigos y creo que excedí ese límite- Es por eso aur él se enojó cuando me separe y es justo con lo que no quiero tratar.

-Sé que te dije que somos amigos pero que por donde veas esta relación no parece amistad, no me molesto nada de lo que hiciste claro antes de que empezaras con esa mala actitud- ¿Cómo debía decirle esto? Tratare de hacerlo de la forma más sencilla posible.

-Si lo que hice no te molesto ¿Entonces qué sucedió? Lamento si pregunto demasiado pero quiero saber qué es lo que realmente sucedió contigo- No me molestaba que preguntara odiaba no saber cómo contestarle.

-Nada me molesto al contrario estaba molesta conmigo porque estoy realmente confundida, no sé qué es lo que quiero y eso es demasiado molesto no quiero que pienses cosas que quizás no puedan pasar- Se supone que debía tenerlo enamorado y lo que le digo es que no se confíe de eso.

-Entonces entiendo perfectamente tu reacción, si era todo este asunto debiste decírmelo antes así creo que no hubiera ido más allá de lo que no es posible y es bueno saberlo ahora- Parecía algo desilusionado y no me gusto hacerle eso.

-Te lo digo porque… enserio me importas no quería que te quedarás pensando que toda la culpa es tuya además de que entiendas un poco porque actuó de esta manera- No debí decirle eso creo que lo confundiré mas.

-No entiendo el motivo por el cual estés confundida pero sea lo que sea espero puedas aclararlo lo antes posible lo digo por tu bien no es bueno estar de ese modo y cualquier cosa créeme que yo estaré para ti- De nuevo ese sonrojo ¿Lo hacía al propósito? Porque eso parecía.

-Luego lo sabrás ahora como tú dices tengo que arreglarlo lo antes posible y desde luego te lo agradezco sé que siempre podre contar contigo, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con tu problema?- No quería seguir hablando de eso.

-No va muy bien que digamos ayer pensé que eso se acabaría, rastreamos a Hans pensé que ahí estaría pero cuando llegamos no estaba solo hablo con nosotros afirma que él no tiene nada que ver y por alguna razón le creí- Parece que Hans tampoco me cuenta las cosas importantes.

-Eso suena mal, quizás tenga razón y no tiene nada que ver deberás ser listo Skipper solo así creo que podrás encontrarlo no te desanimes- No sé por qué le daba ánimos si yo lo tenía y dudo que lo encontrara en algo de tiempo.

-Es que no encuentro respuestas de que pudo haber sucedido parece que está a simple vista pero no logro verlo eso me molesta pero debo seguir buscándolos- Me sentía mal al estarle mintiendo en algo tan delicado como esto.

-Solo debes ver con calma está ahí pero no te das cuenta porque no quieres darte cuenta, no te des por vencido ya verás que pronto los encontraras, debo retirarme Skipper pero no te apures vendré en cuanto pueda- Por alguna razón ya no quería seguir mirándolo y mintiéndole.

-Siempre estas salvándome, eres de gran ayuda no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho- En ese momento se acercó bastante a mi tomando mis manos en las suyas y el mundo se detuvo.

-Realmente espero que vuelvas a venir puede que cuando lo hagas tengamos mejores noticias y este trago amargo pase como los otros, hasta luego- Pensé que me becaria cuando acerco sus labios pero solo beso mi mejilla para después soltar mis manos.

-Claro Skipper también lo espero, hasta luego- Trate de irme lo más normal que pude no quería que volviera a pensar que huía, de nuevo le mostré mi sonrisa y me retire con mi corazón palpitando y mis pensamientos más confundidos.

Me subí a mi auto y conduje lo más deprisa que pude, no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que estaba confundida porque enserio lo estaba y con esto mucho más ¿Qué está pasando? Fui a la casa de Skipper con una idea e hice todo lo contrario esto no me podía estar pasando podía fallar más adelante si dejaba que esto que comenzaba a sentir creciera sería terrible para mi repito en mi cabeza todo lo que le dije a Skipper; indirectamente la dije a Skipper aur yo tenía a Kowalski y trabajaba con Hans pero él no lo ve y dudo que lo vea ya estoy segura que Skipper si está enamorado de mí y esa idea me aterra.

¿Por qué me aterra? Porque con eso el plan está casi listo solo faltaba que Hans estuviera listo y todo podía pasar ahora no quiero que pase pero sé que no daré marcha atrás es terrible la manera en que me afecta Skipper verlo así como esta me hace querer decirle todo, no niego que siento cariño por Skipper pero no puede ser amor ¡No puede! Porque con el amor que él siente por mí solo acabara con él y si yo llegó a sentir eso acabara también conmigo.

En cuanto llegue a la guarida de Espiráculo busque a Doris tenía que decirle todo esto no me importaba si comenzaba a molestar como siempre solo tenía que desahogarme con alguien y ese alguien era ella.

-Doris necesito decir algo muy importante- Llegue prácticamente corriendo tenía que hablar de esto con ella porque me sentía a morir por dentro.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo se escuchó una fuerte explosión seguido de un fuerte sonido diciendo "intruso" y una luz roja inundando la guarida ¿Quién podría ser? Escuchamos varios sonidos viniendo de la sala principal decidí ir a ver que sucedía no me importaba si podía ser riesgoso solo quería ver qué pasaba mi sorpresa fue enorme algo que no pensé ver era Rico.

-¡Donde!- Comenzó a gritar golpeando a los pocos secuaces de Espiráculo y con eso que grito ya sabía que estaba buscando más bien a quien ¿Cómo lo supo?

Muy pronto los secuaces terminaron en el suelo Rico me vio su mirada decía que estaba furioso trato de acercarse a donde estaba pero Espiráculo llego hasta él solo riendo ¿Que sucedía con él?

-Rico pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? Debo suponer por la forma en la que entraste no es una visita de amigos- Se lo que trataba Espiráculo; despistar a Rico no sé si funcionaria.

-No- Dijo secamente Rico, trato de seguir pero de nuevo Espiráculo lo detuvo entonces Rico actuó empujando a Espiráculo.

-Rico trate de ser amable contigo pero tus modos jamás han sido la mejor manera así que debo preguntarme qué haces aquí no eres nadie para venir así- Rico lo miro de una extraña manera parecía que con eso le decía a que venía.

-Por él- Parto lo mejor que pudo a Espiráculo dándole una última mirada este ya no hizo nada solo sonreía sínicamente, Rico se paró justo enfrente mío con una mirada asesina.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto calmado Rico, el miedo me había inundado Rico parecía el más despistado del equipo pero creo que lo subestime demasiado y me atrapó.

-No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando Rico- Sé que no podría engañar a Rico por más que quisiera si Espiráculo no pudo hacerlo dudo mucho que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Mientes- Fue lo último que dijo Rico antes de empezar a revisar la base ¿Nadie lo iba a detener? Era obvio que yo no podría hacerlo parece que lo dejarían hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿No harás nada para detenerlo? Porque si lo encuentra sí que tendré problemas- Le reclame a Espiráculo ya que él se quedo en el mismo lugar.

-No puedo hacerle nada si lo llego a tocar siquiera puedo volver a la cárcel y mis secuaces quedaron incapacitados ¿Qué quieres que haga? Además los problemas los tenías desde antes- Oficialmente esto estaba acabado.

Sin más remedio me dirigí a donde teníamos a Kowalski fui lo más rápido posible cuando llegue vi que Doris trataba de hablar con Rico no entendía lo que decían pero parece que no le importó a Rico porque de todas maneras entro a la habitación en ese momento supe que todo había terminado.

La habitación se volvió a abrir de ella salieron Rico y Kowalski, él lo ayudaba a caminar mientras caminaban hacia nosotras no sabía que hacer o que decir sabía que cuando ellos se fueran todo lo que hice terminaría de una terrible manera.

-¿Ves?- Dijo Rico más tranquilo, seguro se sentía triunfante había hecho lo que Skipper no, además de que tiene las pruebas de que solo mentía.

-Supongo que ambos me atraparon, solo váyase antes de que los secuaces de Espiráculo despierten sino les será difícil escapar, cuando le digan todo a Skipper díganle que enserio lo siento que no fue su culpa- No podría quedarme aquí así que lo mejor sería huir.

Ellos se quedaron callados mientras se miraban, quisiera saber qué es lo que piensan seguro solo procesaban lo que decía, solo no se lo esperaban.

-No podemos decirle eso- Dijo Kowalski, enserio quería que le dijeran eso lo que menos quería es que él se sintiera culpable.

-Solo no quiero que se sienta culpable por algo que solo yo hice, debe saberlo porque sé que ahora está mal y con esto se pondrá peor- Por lo menos esto no termino de mala forma Skipper y yo aún pudimos hablar.

-Digo que no podemos decirle eso porque no le diremos que tú eres quien me tenía aquí, sé que ya te diste cuenta de cuál es tu posición en este juego solo debes darte cuenta tú- ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no le dirían nada si me odian?

-No lo entiendo ustedes me odian desde un inicio quisieron descubrirse a ti casi te matan por hacerlo y ahora que Rico te encontró me dicen que no dirán nada- Ya no entendía nada.

-Explicarle- Le dijo Rico a Kowalski, si esperaba una buena explicación de todo esto porque ellos están actuando algo extraños.

-Nos dimos cuenta ambos que tú en realidad no quieres dañar a Skipper no te atrevería a hacerlo y aunque es algo arriesgado necesitamos impedir que Hans haga su plan solo contigo podremos hacerlo- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de eso?

-Se están arriesgando demasiado con algo de lo que no saben no entiendo cómo pueden estar tan seguros- Ellos me odiaban a no más poder hace unos segundos Rico parecía que quería asesinarme.

-Digamos que nos hemos dado cuenta de las cosas ¿Por qué tu no? Necesitamos acabar de una vez por todas, te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad que te fue negada hace mucho tiempo Marlene- Sabia que no debía decirle nada a Kowalski.

-No necesito eso de ustedes ya la tengo, no entiendo porque insisten solo dígale la verdad ustedes tanto quisieron eso- Sé que con esto Skipper sí que me odiara ¿Por qué me duele eso?

-La necesitas y lo sabes, no te gusta hacer esto estas a punto de dejarlo te ofrezco dejarlo antes y evitar que destruyas tu vida, mi amigo te quiere y tú a él si haces esto no lo destruirás de la peor manera- Esto me confundía demasiado.

-Dejen que piense lo que acaban de decirle esto no es fácil para ella y con ustedes menos solo dejen que lo piense y en cuanto tenga algo les dirá- Por suerte Doris salió a mi apoyo, enserio necesitaba pensar.

-Está bien, sé que le dijiste a Hans que tengo amnesia seguiré tu juego hasta que te decidas solo debes pensarlo ¿Realmente quieres hacerle esto a él? Por una vez en tu vida has lo correcto- Ellos comenzaron a irse pero no los dejaría ir así.

-¡Esperen! ¿Por qué de repente ustedes dos hacen esto por mí? Como dije ustedes me odian y no entiendo porque de la nada me ofrecen algo como esto- Quería saber eso para luego pensar que hacer.

-Digamos que una vez alguien me dijo que tenía que tener un poco de fe en las personas, deje que mis cosas del pasado nublara un poco mi juicio y en todo eso me lleve a Rico, ya recapacite faltas tú- Eso fue lo último, enseguida comenzaron a irse, no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Solo quiero estar sola debo pensar todo esto- No sé dónde me metí pero en la primera habitación que encontré me encerré en ella, no sabía cómo manejar todas estas emociones reunidas.

Solo explote y comenzaron a salir las lágrimas esto era exactamente la situación que quería evitar desde un inicio ¿Que debía hacer? Ellos parecen muy seguros de mi decisión, no tengo idea de lo que quiero ni siquiera sé que es lo que en verdad siento por Skipper ¿Es amor? No sé qué era pero era algo fuerte ¿Debía dejar que Hans lo matara? ¿Debía aceptar la ayuda de Kowalski y Rico? ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo me da vueltas en la cabeza me siento atrapada quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitar aceptar una misión como esta solo me ha traído problemas y lo que más odio es que aunque pudiera cambiar el tiempo jamás evitaría conocer a Skipper con esto solo me confirma mi mayor miedo; estoy enamorada de él.

 **Nota de la autora: El capítulo era menos de lo que es, pero como no actualice el jueves lo alargue ya que originalmente el capítulo llegaba hasta donde Rico llegaba a la guarida, sí que llegaron muchas más sorpresas en este capítulo y descuiden no faltar de subir capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si ya muchos querían saber cuál era el pasado de Marlene y por fin lo puse, esto vendrá con muchas más cosas como ya viste en este, ya tengo todo planeado para la historia, lo que vendrá después, el secreto y por supuesto el final, perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias.**

 **Anonima 3: Lamento no haber actualizado y actualizar hoy hasta esta hora, la escuela no me ha dejado descansar mucho, sé que dejas review cada vez que puedes que muchas veces es difícil y no te preocupes yo lo entiendo perfectamente, espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37 Apareció

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde pero como saben estoy en semana de evaluación así que estoy llena de tareas, trabajos y exámenes, debo estudiar y pasar porque si no lo hago me castigarán y con ello no podría actualizar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 37: Apareció.**

 **Narrado por Rico.**

No sé en qué momento me di cuenta que Marlene estaba involucrada en esto no siquiera sé por qué razón lo pensé pero una vez que esa idea se metió en mi cabeza no deje de darle vueltas una y otra vez tenía que encontrar algo que me asegurara lo que pensaba nada me lo garantizaba pero finalmente como otras veces me deje guiar sin conocimiento alguno y lo logre.

Sabía desde antes que Marlene estaría con Skipper no sé qué arreglando pero que estaría ahí solo tuve que esperar un buen rato afuera esperándola hasta que finalmente salió solo tenía que confirmar esto muy bien fue cuando la seguí a una distancia prudente para que no se diera cuenta supe que todo estaba mal cuando llego a la guarida de Espiráculo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí? Solo cuando lo trajimos hasta este lugar y nos aseguramos de que no pudiera salir a causar problemas eso fue hace demasiado tiempo ¿Que haría ella aquí? Es buen lugar para ocultar a alguien sin que nos demos cuenta.

Lo demás fue fácil solo entre creo que Espiráculo sabía a qué venia y dio la orden de atacar pero eran pocos secuaces no pasaban de diez así que no me entretuve mucho con ellos fije mi mirada en Marlene debo admitirlo estaba molesto nos estaba engañando aun sabiendo como estábamos trate de ir hacia ella pero Espiráculo me lo impedía solo dejo de entretenerme cuando le di a entender que si llegaba a hacerme algo no irían nada bien las cosas con él, como nadie me decía dónde estaba empecé a revisar en todos los lugares posibles hasta que vi a Doris salir de una habitación seguro era ahí la pase de largo entrando enseguida y estaba en lo cierto ahí estaba Kowalski.

-Rico de verdad estas aquí- Si estaba aquí ¿Doris se lo había dicho? Bueno teníamos que irnos deprisa quizás Espiráculo intentaría impedir que nos marcháramos.

-Vamos- Me acerque a él note que tenía varios golpes en toda la cara y heridas ya curadas ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? Lo desate lo más rápido que pude y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Sé que esto sonará loco y pensarás que he perdido la razón Rico pero no le diremos nada de esto a Skipper no al menos ahora necesito que por favor me apoyes en esto- Sí que perdió la razón tal vez demasiados golpes lo afectaron.

-No- Me negué enseguida una vez que comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, él apoyándose en mi ¿Qué pretendía? Esto era lo que estábamos esperando.

-Solo confía en mi Rico luego te explicaré con más detalle pero ahora necesito que hagas esto por mi ¿Lo harás?- No entiendo para nada las razones de Kowalski pero no me negaría a hacerlo si me daba una buena explicación.

-Bien- No estaba contento por esto digo lo tenía secuestrado tenia demasiados golpes y aun así no quería que dijera nada y dicen que él es el listo.

Salimos de la habitación en cuanto eso paso vimos a Marlene y Doris por un momento pensé que intentarían detenernos pero solo nos observaron mientras nos acercábamos a ellas.

-¿Ves?- Le dije una vez que estuve enfrente suyo ¿Seguiría negándolo como hace un rato? Me sorprende que Kowalski no quiera decir nada.

-Supongo que ambos me atraparon, solo váyase antes de que los secuaces de Espiráculo despierten sino les será difícil escapar, cuando le digan todo a Skipper díganle que enserio lo siento que no fue su culpa- No entiendo nada, como puede mentirnos y después parecer que esta arrepentida de lo ocurrido.

Volteo la mirada hacia Kowalski él hizo lo mismo, no pude decir algo no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero la mirada de Kowalski me decía que él sí.

-No podemos decirle eso- Dijo Kowalski, yo dejaría que él hablara después de todo no que extraño plan trae entre manos.

-Solo no quiero que se sienta culpable por algo que solo yo hice, debe saberlo porque sé que ahora está mal y con esto se pondrá peor- ¿En verdad se preocupaba por Skipper? Quizás solo quiere hacernos creer eso.

-Digo que no podemos decirle eso porque no le diremos que tú eres quien me tenía aquí, sé que ya te diste cuenta de cuál es tu posición en este juego solo debes darte cuenta del lado- En definitiva ya perdió toda la razón.

-No lo entiendo ustedes me odian desde un inicio quisieron descubrirse a ti casi te matan por hacerlo y ahora que Rico te encontró me dicen que no dirán nada- Lo se era difícil de creer yo no quería pero tenía que oír sus razones

-Explicarle- Le dije a Kowalski ya que yo no podría explicar nada, solo él podría decirnos que pretendía con todo esto.

-Nos dimos cuenta ambos que tú en realidad no quieres dañar a Skipper no te atrevería a hacerlo y aunque es algo arriesgado necesitamos impedir que Hans haga su plan solo contigo podremos hacerlo- ¿Nos dimos cuenta? Yo aún seguía en contra suya.

-Se están arriesgando demasiado con algo de lo que no saben no entiendo cómo pueden estar tan seguros- De hecho si y no estaba seguro de nada solo me dejaría guiar por Kowalski, otra vez.

-Digamos que nos hemos dado cuenta de las cosas ¿Por qué tu no? Necesitamos acabar de una vez por todas, te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad que te fue negada hace mucho tiempo Marlene- Cada vez entendía menos.

-No necesito eso de ustedes ya la tengo, no entiendo porque insisten solo dígale la verdad ustedes tanto quisieron eso- Eso quería de verdad es lo que tanto estábamos buscando ya la teníamos.

-La necesitas y lo sabes, no te gusta hacer esto estas a punto de dejarlo te ofrezco dejarlo antes y evitar que destruyas tu vida, mi amigo te quiere y tú a él si haces esto no lo destruirás de la peor manera- ¿De verdad quiere a Skipper?

-Dejen que piense lo que acaban de decirle esto no es fácil para ella y con ustedes menos solo dejen que lo piense y en cuanto tenga algo les dirá- Podía ser una trampa solo para escapar con tiempo.

-Está bien, sé que le dijiste a Hans que tengo amnesia seguiré tu juego hasta que te decidas solo debes pensarlo ¿Realmente quieres hacerle esto a él? Por una vez en tu vida has lo correcto- Con eso ultimo decidimos que era hora de irnos comenzamos a marcharnos cuando volvió a hablar.

-¡Esperen! ¿Por qué de repente ustedes dos hacen esto por mí? Como dije ustedes me odian y no entiendo porque de la nada me ofrecen algo como esto- Quién hace todo eso por ti era Kowalski y tal vez yo si oía una buena explicación.

-Digamos que una vez alguien me dijo que tenía que tener un poco de fe en las personas, deje que mis cosas del pasado nublara un poco mi juicio y en todo eso me lleve a Rico, ya recapacite faltas tú- Aun pienso lo mismo que antes no sé porque dice todo eso.

Ahora si nos fuimos con la mirada de Espiráculo siguiéndonos hasta la salida, una vez afuera nos subimos a mi auto y comencé a conducir lento raro en mi pero era momento de las explicaciones.

-Rico se lo que piensas pero te aseguro que todo tiene una buena explicación sabes que no hago nada sin tener un plan, primero te diré que fue lo que me paso seguro ustedes ya investigaron algo- No mucho, no sabíamos bien que hacer ya que todo eso siempre lo hacia él.

-Poco- Y en eso seguíamos se supone que debía estar en casa de Skipper para seguir pero eso ya no importa.

-Estuve investigando algunas cosas entre todo eso vi que Hans regresaba de viaje entonces solo pensé en enfrentarlo sin importar el costo pensé que tenía todo bien pero se escapó- Según sabíamos se oyeron dos balazos.

-Dos disparos- Hasta ahí teníamos ya después de eso todo se vuelve más confuso pero entonces si Hans escapó ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-Me disparo pero por suerte tenía chaleco antibalas pero to si logre darle pero me deje llevar y se escapó pero le dije cosas con las que supe dónde estaría, tenía las pruebas de que trabaja con Marlene- ¿Todo eso lo hizo él solo? Fantástico.

-Pero fui descuidado y Hans me descubrió fue cuando empezamos a pelear pero como te imaginaras el gano, estaba por matarme cuando Marlene lo impidió, después de eso me llevaron con Espiráculo para curar las heridas- ¿Solo por devolverle el favor no diríamos nada? Eso no era buena idea.

-¿Ya?- No cree que esa sea una razón para no decirle a Skipper todo lo que está pasando respecto a ella.

-En un principio estuve realmente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando pero después veía muy poco en realidad pero me he dado cuenta de que ella no es tan mala como pensábamos ella no quiere hacerle daño a Skipper y no lo hará- Parece estar muy convencido de ello.

-No seguro- No creo que debiéramos arriesgarnos demasiado con ella, aun no era de fiar ¿Por qué quería arriesgarse de esa manera?

-Sé que no te lo puedo asegurar pero tú mismo lo acabas de ver a pesar de verse descubierta se preocupa por él, sé que no permitirá que Hans le haga algo solo necesita una oportunidad- Lo sé pero no creo que sea suficiente.

-Aun no- No estaba tan convencido de lo que decía, en cualquier momento podía traicionarnos y no podíamos permitir eso.

-A pesar de lo que ha pasado debemos recordar que nuestra prioridad es ayudar a las personas, ya olvidamos una vez eso no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo dos veces Rico- En eso tenía razón, no había de otra.

-Bien- Siempre lograba convencerme supongo que no diría nada pero si ella llegaba a hacer algo indebido toda la culpa seria de él.

-Ahora que estás de acuerdo conmigo sería bueno que te detuviera ahora antes de que lleguemos- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo explicaríamos esto? Enseguida me detuve.

-¿Plan?- Seguro él ya tenía algún plan para explicar cómo es que esta libre sin inculpar ahora a Marlene al menos gasta que se decidiera.

-Esto será un gran mentira lo sé pero debemos hacerlo sin Hans se llegara a enterar que me dejaron ir todo estaremos perdidos así que déjame aquí llega a la casa de Skipper poniendo cualquier excusa en un rato yo iré y fingiré que no recuerdo nada- No me agradaba la idea de encubrirla pero ya había aceptado.

-Esto no durara mucho Rico, Hans tiene un plan en verdad peligroso y debemos impedir eso solo con ella podremos hacer eso, gracias amigo- Kowalski se bajó del auto solo asentí y me marche esto no saldría bien pero podremos con ello.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

¿A qué hora se dignaría a llegar Rico? Espero que esto no sea por lo que hizo ayer porque no podría tolerarlo no entiendo porque se han comportado dos de ellos de esa manera, seguíamos esperando a Rico aunque no sé de qué serviría que estuviera aquí si no tenemos nada Manfredi y Johnson no consiguieron nada y nosotros teníamos menos cosas.

Se oyó que tocaban hasta que decidía venir ¿Cree que esto era un juego? No podíamos darnos el lujo de estar en estas peleas mientras uno de los nuestros está en peligro me dirigí rápidamente y efectivamente era Rico le indique que pasara no muy contento con él.

-Rico sé que el día de ayer te molestaste pero no por eso tienes que mandarte solo menos en estas circunstancias- Estaba preparado para lo que sea que dijera sé que la pelea no había parado.

-Lo siento- Como dije estaba preparado para todo excepto para eso no pensé que Rico se rindiera tan fácil pero creo que entendió que esta situación no está pata que peleemos entre nosotros.

-Está bien solo que no se repita, como sea aún no tenemos ni una sola pista sobre su paradero o que más pudo hacer pasado estamos atrapados así que llego el momento de avisar a la base- Era lo que menos quería hacer pero ya no teníamos opción.

-No- Dijo Rico, sé que ninguno de nosotros queríamos eso pero ya hicimos todo lo posible y nada de eso nos ha dado una respuesta.

-Entiendo que ninguno quiere eso, saben lo que implica y sé que nos traerá demasiados problemas pero deben entender que no tenemos otra salida si seguimos así no lo encontraremos a tiempo- No arriesgada la vida de ninguno de ellos nunca.

-Skipper creo que te estas precipitando demasiado no han pasado tantos días desde que desapareció creo que debemos esperar un poco más hasta que enserio no podamos hacer nada, deja que Manfredi y yo busquemos más- Según ellos ya no tenían donde buscar.

-Ustedes cuando llegaron me dijeron que ya buscaron todo lo que pudieron y ya no tenían más, enserio debo hacerlo es mi deber espero que lo entiendan- Sé que en esta situación de nuevo solo tenía el apoyo de Cabo.

-Si Skipper tiene que hacerlo dejen que lo haga seamos realistas no hemos encontrado nada que nos guíe hacia Kowalski y él podría estar en grave peligro tenemos que hacerlo- Y no me había equivocado.

Nadie objeto nada más creo que por fin lo habían entendido Rico aún se veía inseguro yo aún lo estaba pero era nuestro último recurso para quizás salvar la vida de nuestro amigo, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta por un momento pensé que podía ser un ataque pero solo fue ese golpe y ya decidimos esperar unos segundos para descartar esa idea, entonces fue cuando les di la orden de quedarse y fui a ver que sucedía con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta de donde se oyó el golpe mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Kowalski en el suelo ¿Cómo es que había pasado?

-¡Chicos vengan rápido!- No creo que sea el mejor momento para responder estas preguntas Kowalski se veía herido aunque las heridas no parecían serias.

Rápidamente llegaron los chicos igual que yo se sorprendieron pero enseguida me ayudaron a levantarlo con mucho cuidado lo llevábamos hasta una de las habitaciones, comenzamos a revisarlo por si tenía alguna herida mayor pero tenía todo curado ¿Quién habrá hecho todo esto? Sabríamos más de todo esto cuando Kowalski despertara y espera que fuera pronto.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo paso con nosotros cinco en la habitación esperando a que Kowalski despertara, estábamos todos en silencio solo esperando hasta que por fin empezó a moverse todos nos acercamos a él; cuando abrió los ojos me sentía aliviado no sé como pero ya estaba a salvo.

-Kowalski no sabes el tiempo que estuvimos buscándote lamento que recién despiertes y ya te este abrumado con preguntas pero necesitamos saber que es lo que sucedió- Él nos miró algo extraño.

-No entiendo de lo que están hablando ¿Quiénes son?- Debe de ser una broma no puede ser que no nos reconozca.

-¿De que estas hablando Kowalski? Somos nosotros tus amigos ¿No nos reconoces o que te sucede?- Esperaba que solo estuviera confundido por lo que sea que le haya pasado.

-No sé de qué hablan, no los recuerdos además que no recuerdo nada- No puede ser Kowalski se ve demasiado golpeado pero ¿Tanto para provocarle amnesia?

-Rápido debemos llevarlo al hospital- No teníamos ni idea de que había pasado así que no sabíamos cuando le duraría la amnesia solo un especialista podía saberlo.

-No- Dijo de repente Rico ¿Estaba bromeando? Debíamos saber que sucedía con su amnesia si sería temporal o no además de que pudiera tener otro daño.

-Rico esta situación es riesgosa no sabemos que tanto está afectado además que debemos saber que pasa y entre más rápido recupere la memoria mejor- El único que sabía que había sucedido era él.

-Am peligro- ¿Peligro? ¿De qué está hablando Rico? Aunque parece que le entiendo perfectamente a veces sinceramente no entiendo de lo que habla.

-Creo que lo que Rico intenta decir es que quien sé que haya tenido a Kowalski quizás lo estén buscando y el primer lugar al que irían es un hospital- Puede ser no estamos seguros de eso.

-Está bien no iremos al hospital pero tendremos que traer a un doctor para que lo revise, mientras nos tendremos que conformar con tenerlo aquí aunque no sepamos nada- Por lo menos ahora sabemos que está a salvo.

-¿Ustedes también me tendrán encerrado? Perdonen pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando- Espero que algo pueda decirnos Kowalski aunque sea algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-No para nada al contrario somos tus amigos, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes solo queremos saber si puedes decirnos donde estabas o quizás algo de quienes te tenían lo que sea- Con algo siquiera creo que podría conformarnos.

-De acuerdo, quisiera poder decirles algo pero no tengo nada ni siquiera sé cómo escape solo lo hice y por alguna razón llegue aquí- Al parecer no teníamos nada depone continuar pero ese no sería un impedimento.

Puede que ahora estemos en serios problemas, Kowalski así la tensión del equipo pendiendo de un hilo y Hans por ahí causando problemas; la situación no nos favorecía pero a pesar de eso debíamos mantenernos fuertes sé que lo peor apenas vendría por alguna razón mi instinto me decía que esto iba más allá de lo que pensaba, quisiera que se equivocada pero nunca se equivoca solo espero que por una vez lo haga y que todo esto termine de la mejor manera.

 **Nota dela autora: Sé que no fue tan largo como esperaban pero el tiempo que tengo para escribir es reducido espero que la próxima semana esto se relaje más para así poder hacer los capítulos mucho más extensos y mejores, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Aun trabajo en el final ya lo tenía pensado desde que se me ocurrió la historia solo falta desarrollarlo, creo que ya había dejado a Rico y Kowalski casi como villanos cuando no es así, pronto se sabrá el secreto, te acercarte demasiado a algo en la historia sí que eres buena en esto, solo que tendrá más cosas que pienso poner, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: De nuevo desapareciste, por unos momentos había pensado que te perderías toda la historia pero suerte que me equivoque, se lo que se siente y es terrible ya que odio leer desde mi computadora, pues si de bastante ya que los capítulos ya los hago más largos, bueno he puesto en esta historia cosas que siempre quise ver en otras, por desgracia la escuela me consume demasiado y solo puedo subir los lunes y jueves como siempre pero veré si un poco más adelante es posible actualizar más seguido, pero esos días te aseguro que no faltará capítulo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38 Acepto

Hola mis queridos lectores este capítulo está bastante largo pero pensé en compensarlo por el capítulo pasado que fue algo corto a lo que quería poner, avanzamos rápidamente se alargó un poco más a lo planeado pero no mucho y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 38: Acepto.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Es difícil de acepta aun no lo acepto del todo ¿Cómo llego a pasar? No llevábamos demasiado tiempo conociéndonos además que nuestras acciones no pasan más allá de simples besos entonces ¿Por qué con él fue diferente? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? En algún momento tiempo bastante atrás llegue a pensar que quizás pasaría lo que pasa ahora pero lo deseche enseguida porque pensé que ese sentimiento estaba muerto en mí pero ahora sucedió y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar que siga creciendo porque sé que será imposible.

-Marlene por favor déjame entrar, sé que esto no es para nada fácil pero debemos hablarlo- Es que simplemente no quería hablarlo me confundía demasiado.

-Ahora no Doris no quiero hablarlo, dame unos minutos a solas ¿Si?- Trate de sonar lo más normal posible no sé si lo logre.

-Está bien pero solo unos minutos, después creo que lo mejor será hablar sobre esto- Oí como se alejaba, sé que debía hablar esto con alguien pero enserio que era difícil no sé muy bien de esto.

Sé que debía tomar una decisión pronto ya que ellos no esperarían por siempre una respuesta pero realmente no sabía que hacer ¿Unirme a ellos? No sabía si creerles o no, podía ser una simple trampa pero sé que nada ganarían con eso ya tenían todo para hundirme sinceramente no quería estar con ellos pero si me negaba ellos hablarían le dirían todo a Skipper y con esa idea sentía un gran vacío pero tarde o temprano Skipper tendría que saberlo todo del lado que estuviera él se enteraría de todo de todas manera los perdería.

En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar enseguida la idea de que podía ser Skipper me aterro ¿Qué tal si le dijeron todo? Ya no tenía caso huir debía enfrentarlo aunque sé que me dolerá, pero toda esa mezcla de emociones desapareció cuando vi quien me llamaba.

-Hola Marlene, es difícil comunicarme ellos se están acercando a mí además ahora los acompañan dos más, esto retrasará mi plan un poco mas ¿Crees poder con ello?- En este mismo momento no creo poder con nada.

-Seguro de todas formas necesitaría un poco de tiempo esto hizo que ellos estén demasiado tiempo ocupados, pero antes debo decirte algo importante- Si no se lo decía y se enteraba aparte sería terrible para mí.

-Espero que sea importante como te dije no puedo hablar mucho tiempo- Esto era en verdad importante, solo tenía que ser más inteligente que él.

-Aprovechando que Kowalski no tiene memoria se me ocurrió un buen por si algo llegara a salir mal tendré otro, lo deje ir con ellos, en cuanto despertó le hice creer que ellos eran los enemigos en fin él ayudara a distraerlo y evitar que te encuentren- Solo eso se me ocurrió espero se lo crea.

-Solo espero que ese plan tuyo funcione porque es desgastante estar huyendo a cada minuto, si dices que eso nos ayudara eso espero de lo contrario tú lo pagaras como sea debo irme pero llamaré después, adiós- Enseguida colgó, Hans se oía algo agitado pero por lo menos se creyó la mentira.

Me sentía tentada a llamar a Skipper pero siento que oír su voz solo me traería más caos mental y sentimental, pero en verdad quería oírlo, está bien solo será por un rato necesito oír su voz una vez que haga eso decidiré, me apure en marcar el número y espere pero no contestaba quizás estaba ocupado con el regreso de Kowalski, estaba a punto de colgar cuando contesto.

-Hola Marlene- Se oía tan tranquilo a diferencia de los días anteriores, el simple saludo también hizo que me calmara por completo.

-Hola Skipper, lo siento ¿Llamo en mal momento?- Puede que si era mal momento ya que seguramente Kowalski ya había regresado con ellos.

-No para nada, de hecho llamas en el mejor momento tengo una buena noticia- Con eso solo me confirmaba que él ya había llegado con ellos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué sucedió? Digo si es que puedo saberlo- No entiendo como hace un momento me sentía tan confundía, tan mal y ahora es como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Claro, aun no sé como pero Kowalski está aquí de regreso los detalles aún son confusos esperamos resolverlos pronto pero ¿No es increíble?- Por todo lo que decía debía suponer que Kowalski si fingió la amnesia.

-Desde luego que es increíble, sabía muy bien lo preocupados que estaban y es un alivio que ya este con ustedes sano y salvo- Aunque no tan sano pero por lo menos vivo.

-No regreso tan bien de hecho tiene amnesia por eso los detalles de como regreso y quien lo tenía son confusos pero ya es una cosa menos con la que lidiar- Él tenía razón ya era una preocupación menos.

-¿Tan mal esta? No lo imagine pero esperamos esa amnesia sea temporal para que así ustedes puedan resolver esto, me alegra saber que ahora estarás mejor- Por los menos estará más tranquilo.

-Por desgracia sí también esperamos que eso sea temporal no solo para resolver esto sino también por el bien de él y de todos, me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí- Y esas últimas palabras me mataron.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti Skipper- No sé en qué momento me importó tanto pero ahora ya es tarde para cambiarlo.

-Lo sé, así como yo me preocupó por ti- No creo que deberíamos seguirá hablando de esta manera menos ahora que yo estaba así.

-Yo igual lo sé, debo irme Skipper además seguramente tú tienes que estar con esta situación pero te prometo volver a llamar- Sé que parecería extraño que me fuera de pronto pero no quería confundirme más.

-Está bien, entonces estaré esperando tu llamada hasta luego te quiero Marlene- Y con eso colgó ¿De verdad lo dijo? ¡Dijo que me quiere! Aun no puedo creerlo ¡Lo dijo! Sentía una emoción inexplicable mi pecho se llenó de una extraña calidez y lo único que quería era volver a escucharlo.

Pensé que no estaba tan enamorada pero me equivoque de nuevo vaya que lo estoy con unas simples palabras Skipper me despego del mundo ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Nunca, solo él puede hacer esto en mí y no quiero que acabe ¿Es malo pensar eso? Claro que lo es porque sé que esto no durará para siempre elija lo que elija sé que al final él se alejará de mí.

Pero aunque se aleje de mi pero puedo tener la seguridad de que él estará vivo, no sé si podría vivir sabiendo que ayude a eliminar a la persona que amo claro que ni nadie podría pero no estoy segura de querer ayudarles en esto pero definitivamente sé que ya no quiero ayudar a lastimar a Skipper, quizás sea cierto al final Skipper se alejara de mi lo perderé de todas forma pero me aseguraré de que este bien y que nadie le haga daño.

-Marlene ya pasaron unos minutos, ahora sal de ahí y hablemos de esto- Ella tenía razón era hora de salir, pero ya estaba mi decisión.

Salí de la habitación más tranquila a diferencia del caos que tenía cuando entre Doris solo me miraba creo que no sabía muy bien cómo empezar todo esto sucedió tan rápido e inesperado que apenas logre aceptarlo solo.

-¿Estas mejor?- Inicio de buen modo, pensaba que me preguntaría si estaba bien y claro que no lo estoy pero mucho mejor sí.

-Algo, la verdad es que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa y como nunca me había pasado nada igual- Y es que jamás me había enamorado antes.

-Eso pensé no debes sentirte mal tarde o temprano teníamos que liberarlo tuviste suerte de que ya no estén en tu contra pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Aunque aún no sé cómo es que sucedió.

-Pienso ponerme de su lado, es complicado para mí decirlo pero yo… lo quiero- No eran las palabras que quería decir pero nunca antes las necesite.

-¡Estas enamorada! Lo sabía siempre lo supe, no es coincidencia que Kowalski hiciera eso, en varias ocasiones hable con él tratando de convencerlo de que no eras mala persona parece que lo logre- Eso explica porque de repente el cambio.

-Sí, sé que siempre lo supiste digo lo decías siempre solo que no permitiré que le hagan daño sé que estoy renunciando a la oportunidad que siempre espere pero ahora simplemente no puedo hacerlo- Descubrir que estaba enamorada de Skipper causó todo esto.

-Me alegro que lo hagas, no quieres de ningún modo hacerle daño no te debes preocupar por eso ahora tienes que ver como lo harás, no quisiera desanimarte pero Hans es alguien astuto y peligroso- Eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Lo sé por ahora tengo la ventaja sobre él pero eso no durara mucho tiempo así que deberé pensar en algo más aunque con esto tendremos que deje de un lado el secreto- Y es que realmente quería saber cuál era el secreto.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, ambas sabemos que la única persona que puede decirnos eso es Skipper quizás algún día te lo diga- ¿Algún día? Es que después de esto no habrá algún día.

-Doris después de todo esto no habrá algún día, cuando todo esto acabe Skipper deberá saber la verdad y estoy segura de que en cuanto lo sepa no querrá volver a verme- Así que lo menos que podía hacer por él era salvarlo.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, sé que cuando se entere estará molesto pero además de que lo salvaras está enamorado de ti- Pero aun así todo eso no evitara que me odie por lo que hice antes.

-¿Crees que me perdonara esto? Me acerque a él con engaños, ayudaba su peor enemigo y casi ayudo a matarlo ¿Alguien perdonaría eso? Creo que por mucho que quieras a alguien no perdonaría tanto- Así que de todas maneras tenía que ir resignándome a la idea de que lo perdería, tarde o temprano lo perdería.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Esto era inútil no teníamos nada que nos ayudara a saber quién había tenido a Kowalski, estaba seguro que debíamos llevarlo a un hospital para ver que tan grave era eso pero también podía ser peligroso como decía Rico todo esto era tan confuso ya no estaba como hace días pero aún estaba bastante preocupado por quienes fueran que lo tenían secuestrado y Hans.

Los chicos estaban con él tratando de hacer que recordada yo me mantenía afuera de la habitación, solo dándole vueltas al asunto como siempre, esto parecía muy extraño de hecho lo era nada parecía tener sentido pero sé que en el fondo de todas estas situaciones extrañas había una explicación lógica de todo esto solo restaba esperar las repuestas. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi que era Marlene no sé si este era buen momento para hablar con ella pero no me importa solo quiero oírla aunque es extraño hablamos hoy en la mañana.

-Hola Marlene- Salude simplemente, por un momento pensé que mi voz había sonado como un tonto enamorado pero creo que solo sonó tranquila.

-Hola Skipper, lo siento ¿Llamo en mal momento?- Tal vez lo dice porque tarde en contestarle, claro aur lo estaba pero no quería que se sintiera mal por ello.

-No para nada, de hecho llamas en el mejor momento tengo una buena noticia- No quería que sintiera que molestaba o algo parecido, además los chicos estaban ocupado así que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué sucedió? Digo si es que puedo saberlo- Desde luego que podía saberlo era extraño casi nunca contaba mis problemas los chicos habían oído pocos porque no me gustaba decirlo pero con ella es tan fácil que me inquieta.

-Claro, aun no sé como pero Kowalski está aquí de regreso los detalles aún son confusos esperamos resolverlos pronto pero ¿No es increíble?- Se que ella y Kowalski no se han llevado bien hasta ahora pero cuando le contaba sobre esto parecía algo afectada, claro que no es mala.

-Desde luego que es increíble, sabía muy bien lo preocupados que estaban y es un alivio que ya este con ustedes sano y salvo- No estaba del todo sano pero por lo menos ya está de nuevo con nosotros.

-No regreso tan bien de hecho tiene amnesia por eso los detalles de cómo regreso y quien lo tenía son confusos pero ya es una cosa menos con la que lidiar- Se supone que no debería estar diciendo esto ya que confidencial pero que podía decir era ella.

-¿Tan mal esta? No lo imagine pero esperamos esa amnesia sea temporal para que así ustedes puedan resolver esto, me alegra saber que ahora estarás mejor- Esas últimas palabras provocaron algo en mí, esto ya era demasiado lo sabía pero no podía parar.

-Por desgracia sí también esperamos que eso sea temporal no solo para resolver esto sino también por el bien de él y de todos, me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí- No quería decir esas últimas palabras solo salieron.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti Skipper- Eso provocó lo mismo de antes pero multiplicado; no puedo estar enamorado, no puedo.

-Lo sé, así como yo me preocupó por ti- ¿Porque sigo diciendo esto? Lo decía sin pensarlo, solo salían las palabras y no quería arruinarlo como lo hice la última vez que por un impulso la bese sin pensarlo.

-Yo igual lo sé, debo irme Skipper además seguramente tú tienes que estar con esta situación pero te prometo volver a llamar- De repente se iba ¿Volví a arruinarlo? Era lo que menos quería ahora tendré que arreglarlo de nuevo pero tendrá que esperar.

-Está bien, entonces estaré esperando tu llamada hasta luego te quiero Marlene- Creo que arruine todo no quise esperar a ver si me respondía solo colgué, ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? No lo sé no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez así que mejor esperaré a ver si me volverá a llamar como dice.

Decidí olvidar esto no quería estar pensando en eso ya que me distraería de esto era lo que menos necesitaba cuando me di vuelta dispuesto a ir con los chicos me encontré a Johnson, inmediatamente me sonroje ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí?

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte como si nada, si él pensaba algo no quería darle más motivos para pensar algo aur no era, además me miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

-Nada solo que no tengo ni idea de quien es Marlene ¡Es tu novia! No puede ser ¡Skipper está enamorado!- Eso me enrojeció mucho más ¡Claro que no! No dije nada muy comprometedor solo lo último pero eso no significaba nada.

-¡No es cierto! Luego la conocerás ya habrá tiempo para eso pero solo es una amiga Johnson no tienes por qué pensar cosas que no son es incómodo- Me incómodo mucho lo que dijo, siempre he sido así.

-Vamos Skipper no tienes que ponerte así es lo primero que pensé cuando por accidente escuche lo último que dijeron, me muero por conocer a esa amiga tuya Skipper, siento incomodarte- Pero esa sonrisa que me mostraba no me convencía.

-Claro, olvidemos este mal momento y dime ¿A qué viniste? Supongo que si por accidente escuchaste es que venias a decirme algo- O solo estaba espiándome cosa que no me sorprende.

-Seguro, ya le dijimos varias cosas a Kowalski para ver si recuerda algo pero simplemente no tenemos nada está realmente confundido; sé que pueda ser peligroso pero debemos llevarlo a un hospital para ver qué tan grave esta- Debíamos hacerlo, además que no podíamos dejarlo así.

-Está bien prepara el auto dile a Manfredi que ayude con el otro, enseguida bajamos con él debemos ir con la mayor precaución posible no quiero que suceda nada y más con civiles presentes ¿Entendido?- Teníamos que ser precavidos.

-Entendido- Pero antes de irse volvió a sonreír de esa manera que me indicaba que nunca lo olvidaría y que en cada oportunidad que tuviera me lo estaría recordando.

Mejor ignoraba eso o habría problemas, me regrese a la habitación donde solo estaba Cabo, Rico y desde luego Kowalski, ellos estaban normales aunque solo Cabo le hablaba mientras Rico observaba.

-Chicos sé que puede ser peligroso pero debemos llevar a Kowalski al hospital además de que necesitamos que recupere la memoria debemos saber si está bien- Así que estaba decidido aunque iríamos con precaución.

-Creo que es lo mejor, además no creo que quienes lo tuvieran sean tan tontos para volver por él sabiendo que quizás sabemos todo- Era una posibilidad también pero aun así debíamos estar muy atentos.

-Solo tengamos precaución, no tenemos por qué alarmarnos aun, en fin vamos salgamos con cuidado y no pierdan de vista nada; Kowalski te llevaremos a un hospital donde un especialista te revisara, descuida todo estará bien- Rico llevaría a Kowalski hasta el auto con Manfredi mientras Cabo, Johnson y yo iríamos en el otro, por alguna razón sabía que nada pasaría.

Salimos de la casa con precaución observando que nada pasara, todo parecía tranquilo así que en cuanto nos subimos al auto nos dirigimos de inmediato al hospital, el camino fue rápido cuando llegamos, al igual que cuando salimos de la casa, entramos al hospital igual todo tranquilo, comenzaba a dudar de que algo pudiera pasar. Me acerque a una enfermera no le dije mucho solo que Kowalski necesitaba atención ya que sufría de amnesia ella asintió y me dio un formulario que debía llenar mientras se llevaba a Kowalski.

-Espero que esto sea rápido- Dije comenzando a llenar el formulario, la verdad es que lo único que esperaba es que esto no sea nada grave.

-Skipper lo olvidaba debemos llamar a Stacy para decirle que ya aprecio Kowalski seguro debe seguir preocupada y en su estado eso es peligroso- Cierto habíamos estado tan ocupados con esto que no le habíamos avisado.

-Bien pensado Cabo encárgate de hacerlo pero que no se moleste en venir- Cabo solo asintió y se retiró yo mientras me encargue de entregarle el formulario a la enfermera.

-Oye Skipper tengo una duda ¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen en su estado? ¿Acaso está enferma de algo?- Vaya parece que son los últimos en saberlo.

-No lo diría de ese modo, a lo que nos referimos es que Kowalski será padre- Si también apenas nos habíamos enterado de eso.

-¡No puede ser! Porque siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo, vaya que nos hemos alejado bastante ya no nos cuentan nada de su vida- Es cierto que nos hemos alejado pero no tanto.

-Vamos chicos apenas nos enteramos también de hecho el día que desapareció Kowalski también se enteró- No pueden enojarse por eso.

Parece que con eso último se conformaron ya que no dijeron nada más pero mire a Rico y se notaba bastante extraño, estaba algo nervioso no sabía porque desde que había llegado estaba así posiblemente era por toda esta situación tan desesperante quizás con el tiempo se le pasaría, después de todo es Rico.

Ya Cabo había vuelto diciendo que ella ya sabía todo, ahora los cinco estábamos esperando el resultado de las pruebas ¿Cuánto más tardaría? No puede ser llevamos más de una hora aquí esperando a que nos dijeran algo realmente comenzaba a desesperarme y no podíamos darnos este lujo Hans seguía haya afuera planeando algo y no podíamos dejarlo avanzar pero tampoco podíamos descuidar a Kowalski esto sí que trago demasiados problemas.

-¿Familiares del señor Kowalski Evans?- Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos dirigiéndonos hasta el doctor, todos nosotros respondimos.

-Somos todos nosotros doctor, ahora díganos que es lo que tiene mi amigo- Sé que soné bastante demandante pero ya estaba desesperado por saber que sucedía.

-Su amigo llego demasiado golpeado pero todas esas heridas fueron bien curadas no aseguramos de que no tuviera ninguna heridas interna, mencionaron que sufría de amnesia así que le hicimos varios estudios para determinar la causa pero no encontramos nada que indique cual sea el problema- ¿De qué estaba hablando? Claro que debía haber una causa.

-¿Cómo es posible eso doctor? Nuestro amigo no recuerda absolutamente nada- Esto cada vez se hacía más extraño y sin ninguna lógica.

-También me pareció extraño, su amigo quizás sufra amnesia por una experiencia traumática, el cerebro entra en una especial de shock bloqueando temporalmente los sucesos del individuo- ¿Eso le sucedía? Entonces ahora menos entiendo que es lo que le pudo haber pasado.

-Si él sufre de eso ¿Entonces eso es temporal? ¿Recuperará la memoria en poco tiempo?- Por lo menos no era algo permanente, pero no entiendo que tanto puedo haberle pasado para que pasara eso.

-Todo indica que eso le sucede desde luego que es temporal no podemos determinar el tiempo pero una vez que logre superar esa experiencia los recuerdos vendrán- El tiempo ahora era un factor clave y era exactamente lo que no teníamos.

-Pueden llevárselo en cuanto quieran solo que necesitara descanso las heridas que tiene podrían abrirse en cualquier momento- Con eso ultimo el doctor se retiró ¿Abrirse? Ahora que lo recuerdos no habíamos revisado a Kowalski cuando llego.

-Cabo, Rico vayan por Kowalski nosotros los esperaremos en el auto- Ellos solo asistieron y enseguida se fueron por él, les indique a Manfredi y Johnson que nos fuéramos.

-¿Qué piensas Skipper? Desde hace un buen rato te noto así, eso significa que tienes algo que no te deja- Johnson tenía razón pero no quería hablar mucho de eso.

-Tengo una corazonada, pero no es nada descuida solo que dé me hace extraño todo esto, debemos revisar a Kowalski por si tiene marcas que señales tortura o algo- Es que esto era bastante extraño.

-¿Piensas que lo torturaron? Tenía varios golpes a la vista pero nada que indicara eso además Kowalski volvió normal además de la amnesia- Conozco demasiado a mi equipo son demasiados años juntos.

-Hemos estado en millones de misiones juntos no hay nada que nosotros no hayamos visto no entiendo que tanto pudo pasar Kowalski para que su cerebro se bloqueará es solo que siento que algo no está bien aquí- Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

Antes de que Johnson pudiera decirme algo Cabo entro en el auto, enseguida guardamos silencio no era algo que quisiera decir enfrente de Cabo, así que en cuanto el auto en donde iban los demás avanzó nosotros hicimos lo mismo ya no nos cuidábamos tanto seguro porque no sucedió nada, el camino fue en silencio nadie decía nada y agradecida eso.

Llegábamos en algunos minutos, bajamos normales y enseguida entramos tenía que calmar estas dudas que sentía y era extraño porque no sé de qué dudaba ¿Eso era posible? Parece que cada día enloquezco más.

-Kowalski quiero que nos hagas un gran favor, por favor quitarte la playera solo queremos ver tus heridas es todo- Él lo hiso lentamente con algunas quejas pero cuando lo hizo podíamos verlo mejor.

En el abdomen tenia bastantes golpes pero en la espalda tenía cortadas no tan profundas solo una, estaban cocidas y como dijo el doctor bien curadas esto se volvía muy extraño, no sabemos cómo le hicieron esas cortadas y porque todas estaban en la espalda además ¿Por qué le hicieron eso y se tomaron la molestia de curar bien sus heridas?

-De acuerdo, puedes cubrirte parece que como dijo el doctor estas bien- También logre observar sus muñecas no tenía marcas de que fuera atado ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Lo que estaba viendo no me estaba gustando, como dije antes nada concordada pero ¿Qué podía decir? Así como nada concordaba no podía decir que era lo que pasaba esto no me estaba gustando para nada pero supongo que debería ignorarlo puede que no sea nada y este viendo cosas donde no hay nada. El timbre sonaba vi que Rico corría a abrir la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? La idea de que podía ser Marlene cruzó en mi mente pero se desechó inmediatamente cuando vi a Stacy ¿Qué hacía aquí? Pensé que Cabo le había dicho que no era necesario que viniera.

Esto solo hizo que la situación se pusiera más extraño ya que cuando intento acercarse a Kowalski Rico la detuvo, era bueno que lo hiciera teníamos que explicarle todo esto pero yo veía a Kowalski, como sus ojos solo la vieron a ella y por unos segundos sonrió como siempre, parecía que no había perdido la memoria pero sé que él no mentiría ¿Por qué ocultar a quien lo tenía secuestrado? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero ya nada en esta misión lo tenía debía averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y no descansará hasta hacerlo.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Esto en verdad era difícil y aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta de Marlene ¿Debía seguir fingiendo? Si no recibía una respuesta pronto no tengo ni idea de como pero les diré esto, aunque aún trataba de encontrar la manera de poder hacerlo aminorando los daños.

La parte más difícil de esto fue el doctor sabía muy bien que no encontrarían nada que indicara mi amnesia pero podía utilizar otro método que no salía en ninguna prueba, fingir tener un trauma que por consecuencia bloqueará mis recuerdos por suerte funciono y creo que los chicos se lo creyeron aunque notaba extraño a Skipper eso lo pensé más cuando me pidió ver mis heridas seguro sospechaba es que sé que todo parecía extraño y más para él. Pero sé que ahora todo será en verdad casi imposible acababa de llegar Stacy no pude evitar mirarla y sonreír, desde que estaba secuestrado no la había visto y ahora aquí está pero tengo que fingir que no la conozco para que todo salga bien.

-Stacy que sorpresa creímos haberte dicho que no era necesario que vinieras ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Si definitivamente esto sería difícil, ahora Skipper le diría todo, se supone que ella debería estar calmada y yo cuidando de ella ¿Porque me metí en esto?

Así que no solo Skipper se fue con ella sino todos los chicos Cabo quería quedarse pero Rico hizo que siguiera a los otros quedándonos solo nosotros dos era el momento perfecto no había podido hablar con Rico desde que llegue, nos alejamos un poco no quería que por accidente nos oyera alguien y todo estaría perdido.

-¿Hacer?- Sé que Rico no sabía bien que hacer no lo culpo era la primera vez que engañábamos a nuestro amigos con algo tan delicado como esto.

-Solo seguir Rico aunque aún no estoy tan seguro de eso aún no me ha confirmado nada y ya estoy empezando a dudar que lo haga- Ya fue demasiado tiempo para pensarlo y aun nada creo que es mejor hablar.

-Dije- Sé que al principio Rico me lo dijo pero después de eso estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con lo que planeaba, así que no podía echarme en cara eso.

-Vamos Rico tú también estuviste más que de acuerdo conmigo así que ahora no te puedes quejar, lo que más me preocupa de todo es como decírselos, si tan solo hubiera logrado algo pero nada- Y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

-Tranquilo- No podía estar tranquilo engañe a los chicos por nada, pensé que al final esto podrás tener un resultado bueno ¿Pero que logre? Que me engañaran y no solo eso que yo engañara a mis amigos.

-No me pidas eso Rico, estoy engañando a todos ¿Por qué? Por nada eso me pasa por ser tan confiado, sabes que deje de serlo pero a pesar de eso volví a confiar esto es tan desesperante- Parece que nunca aprendería y me deje guiar por todo lo que me dijo Doris.

-Esperar- ¿Ahora quería que esperará más tiempo? Primero me echa en cara que he esperado demasiado tiempo y luego que espere, cada día entiendo menos a Rico pero quizás tenga razón y debía esperar más tiempo.

Decidimos volver a donde estábamos, para no levantar sospecha minutos después todos ellos regresaron Stacy se veía triste ¿Debía seguir con esto? No quería pero debía esperar más tiempo solo para estar seguro de lo contrario trataría de decirlo de la manera más segura posible.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer eso, espero que esto pase pronto y todo pueda regresar a la normalidad- ¿En que habían quedado? Me moría por saberlo lo peor es que no podía preguntarle a Rico porque él había estado conmigo.

-Solo será temporal Stacy no tienes que preocuparte, nosotros te informaremos de todo lo que vaya pasando y si hay algún cambio, tu mientras descansa y no te preocupes por nada- Creo que me dejarían aquí en lo que arreglaba mi amnesia, debí suponerlo no es como que me dejaran irme con ella.

-Lo sé, espero que puedan con esto y se solucione lo antes posible, adiós- Esas últimas palabras las dijo mirándome, espero que esto valga la pena porque de lo contrario estoy seguro que no me lo perdonare.

Los chicos se alejaron de mi empezaron a murmurar cosas que no alcance a escuchar ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si se supone que no recordaba nada pero en fin ellos decidían como manejar esta situación así que no haría nada hasta que me confirmaran cosa que con cada minuto que pasaba la esperanza iba disminuyendo pero todo cambio cuando sentí mi celular vibrar debía contestar rápido así que me levante y me fui al baño más cercano espero nadie lo notaba y ahí conteste.

-¿Kowalski?- Definitivamente era la voz de Marlene, aun no sabía que me diría pero lo más probable es que aceptara digo no llamaría para decirme que no eso era tonto.

-Soy yo ¿Ya decidiste?- Hable algo bajo, no quería que notaran que no estaba y vinieran a ver que sucedía y me descubrieran hablando con alguien.

-Acepto- Fue lo único que dijo, parece que Rico tenía razón he hice bien en esperar ahora creo que todo empezara a funcionar correctamente, aun no tenía ni idea de que hacer digo estuve aislado por muchos días pero debía asegurarme de que Hans no estaba ganando terreno mientras nosotros sí.

Esto será difícil, fingir la amnesia vigilar a Hans y además vigilar a los chicos era algo que nunca antes había hecho pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo solo esperaba poder con todo y no volverme loco pero no importaba ahora creo que podría evitar una tragedia que antes era segura sé que Hans ya no se anda con rodeos como antes ahora estaba seguro de poder y estaba a punto pero arruine su estrategia ahora solo quedaba arruinar su plan.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Sí que puse demasiadas cosas por aquí pero como dije en un principio fue como compensación por el capítulo anterior que fue corto a lo que planeaban, muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora y espero que eso les guste, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Yo uso demasiado la computadora pero solo para escribir y esas cosas para leer siempre el celular, eso espero luego es desesperante perderse la historia porque a mí me ha pasado que empiezo a imaginar que pasara en los capítulos que me he perdido, este ya está mucho más largo y espero compense ese capítulo, sé que eso será un problemas pero traerá más cosas, si a mí sé que me quita mucho el lugar donde estoy estudiando si que es muy pesado y a veces en serio ni el celular veo por las tareas, eso es terrible es de lo mejor estar de vacaciones pero lo peor es cuando termina espero tengas suerte en la escuela y no te consuma tanto como a mí, ya no pasara que no actualice acaso lo subo ya bastante tarde pero habrá capitulo los días que corresponda claro si no ocurre nada que vaya más allá de mi poder, gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Muy cerca diría yo pero no quiero arruinarte nada, es por eso que este lo hice más largo y creo que agregue bastante cosas lindas, si más a mí que mi escuela enserio es pesada y por más que trato de acomodar mi tiempo es imposible, si el secreto por el momento estará suspendido pero cuando lo vuelva a retomar ya será para decir bastante de eso, posiblemente si en eso estoy aún tengo que verlo, lastimosamente no puede durar para siempre y tendrá que terminar pero si hay secuela la haré lo mejor posible, ahora no se vio mucho de eso pero en el siguiente verán su reacción, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	39. Chapter 39 Un nosotros

Hola mis queridos lectores acabaron totalmente mis evaluaciones así que ya podré dedicarle más tiempo a la historia y espero poder subir el capítulo mucho más temprano y no tan tarde como ahora y sin más el capítulo.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 39: Un nosotros.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Stacy que sorpresa creímos haberte dicho que no era necesario que vinieras ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Esta también era una parte complicada, decirle a Stacy que Kowalski no recordaba nada.

No quería decir nada de esto enfrente de Kowalski de cierta manera podía ser confuso para él, ya hasta este punto lo era para mí contando mis sospechas. Nos metimos casi todos en otra habitación él único que no vino con nosotros fue Rico supongo aur alguien debía quedarse a cuidarlo.

-¿Me dirán que sucede? Sé que me dijeron que no debía venir pero pasaron horas y no me decían nada- ¿Cómo decírselo de la mejor manera? Sé que no había pero esto no es fácil para todos.

-Lamentamos no haberte dicho nada antes todo ocurrió tan rápido nosotros apenas salimos del asombro, recién regresamos del hospital a donde llevamos a Kowalski- Sé que todo esto y lo que vendrá será confuso para todos pero podremos con ello.

-Alcance a ver que tenía algunos golpes ¿Tiene algo más grave? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo encontraron?- Lo último aun no lo podíamos contestar.

-Tiene muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo y algunas heridas pero eso no es lo grave, de hecho no lo encontramos él llego hasta aquí pero no sabemos nada porque tiene amnesia- Quería decirlo con más delicadeza pero fracase.

-¿Que? Eso no es posible, díganme algo ¿Es permanente?- ¿Porque me dejaban todo esto a mí? Yo era el menos indicado para tratar con algo como esto.

-No lo es, la memoria la ira recuperando pero a su tiempo, sé que esto debe ser difícil Stacy mas en estos momento pero necesitamos que Kowalski se quede aquí en lo que recupera la memoria- Esperamos que sea lo antes posible.

-Ni siquiera saben cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperar la memoria, podrían ser días o quizás años- En ese instante mire a Cabo necesitaba ayuda con esto.

-Stacy tienes razón eso no lo sabemos pero tampoco puedes decir eso; como te dijimos es temporal veras que pronto la recuperara y todo volverá a la normalidad pero no debes darte por vencida antes de tiempo a él no le gustaría eso- Mejor dejaba tratar estos temas a Cabo.

-Es solo que es demasiado, primero desaparece de la nada cuando más lo necesito y cuando finalmente aparece resulta que no recuerda nada- Se que hasta este punto parece que alguien en verdad odia a Kowalski.

-Sé que esto no parece alentador pero no debes desanimarte como te dije en poco tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad ahora no debes preocuparte por nada nosotros lo arreglaremos ¿Lo olvidas?- Parece que por fin Cabo lo logro.

-Tienes razón Cabo pero no puedo evitar reaccionar así lo sabes, creo que se queda en buenas manos espero logren averiguar qué es lo que sucedió- Ese era nuestro principal propósito.

-Lo entendemos, te prometo que lo cuidaremos muy bien y haremos lo posible para llegar al fondo de lo que paso- Sé que dentro de todo esto había algo grande pero la pregunta era ¿Que tanto?

Todos salimos de la habitación regresando con Kowalski y Rico, ellos estaban en el mismo lugar donde los dejamos. Kowalski se veía demasiado tranquilo como para no saber nada ni siquiera dudo de nosotros otro lo haría ¿Porque tengo tantas dudas al respecto?

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer eso, espero que esto pase pronto y todo pueda regresar a la normalidad- Nosotros también lo esperábamos, pero supongo que la palabra normal nunca ha ido con nosotros.

-Solo será temporal Stacy no tienes que preocuparte, nosotros te informaremos de todo lo que vaya pasando y si hay algún cambio, tu mientras descansa y no te preocupes por nada- Esperaba que esto no nos llevara mucho tiempo se supone que el "descanso" ya casi terminaba.

-Lo sé, espero que puedan con esto y se solucione lo antes posible, adiós- Miro por última vez a Kowalski antes de irse. Les señale a los chicos que se acercaran.

-Chicos sé que esto no parece tener salida pero por algún motivo sé que hay una aunque no la estamos viendo- Hable en un tono bajo. Sé que todo esto debe tener una explicación aunque nada tenga sentido.

-¿Crees que hay algo que no estamos viendo? Pero Skipper lo que tenemos es muy poco y estoy seguro que no dejamos escapar algo- Cabo tenía razón pero hay espacios en blanco.

-No digo que dejáramos escapar algo, digo que hay algo que se nos está pasando todo esto es muy extraño y sin lógica pero todos sabemos que debe haber una buena razón- Las cosas no pasan solo porque si debe haber una razón.

-Todo esto es extraño no lo niego pero no sabemos dónde buscar el único que sabe algo mas es Kowalski pero ahora no contamos con eso y recordemos que hay un enemigo haya afuera- Manfredi estaba ignorando algo.

-Ustedes ignoran que si tenemos dónde buscar puede que Kowalski no pueda decirnos nada pero todos sabemos que hay una manera de poder saber dónde estuvo- Pero tampoco podemos llegar a esos extremos.

-Autorización- Dijo Rico, sé que el método del que hablo se necesita una autorización pero eso lleva tiempo además de la posibilidad de que no nos la den.

-Sé que es tardío y pueda que no nos lo autoricen pero será nuestro último recurso si no llegamos encontrar nada, claro que no olvido a Hans pero desde esa vez que lo escuchamos no hemos sabido nada de él- Sé que debía darle prioridad a lo de Hans pero no podía dejar escapar esto.

-¿No creen que es demasiada coincidencia que esto suceda? Sé que Hans asegura no haberlo tenido pero ahora que Hans estaba tan seguro de ganarnos pasa esto y no hemos sabido de él- De cierta forma así parece pero lo único que confirma eso es la coincidencia nada más.

-Puede que sí pero no debemos sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, primero veremos que logramos con Kowalski o de cualquier otro modo ya sabremos que sucede- Era la única manera que encontraba.

-¿Esperar?- A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de hacerlo pero no nos queda de otra, solo esperar encontrar algo más para poder avanzar en esto antes de ir más allá.

-Espero que tengamos que esperar muy poco, a mí tampoco me agrada pero es en lo que logramos descubrir algo más mientras no tenemos nada- En cuanto tengamos la mínima señal de Hans o de lo que paso iremos tras ella.

En ese momento nos separamos pero cuando volteamos no estaba Kowalski ¿Dónde se habría ido? No creo que conozca mucho la casa digo no es tan grande pero bastaba para nosotros cuatro ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño? Podía entender que no recordaba nada pero sus acciones no me decían mucho de alguien que tuviera amnesia pero tampoco de él, todo nos dimos cuenta pero en ese momento volvió mirando por todo el lugar.

-Kowalski ¿A dónde te fuiste?- No entiendo porque se había ido esto solo levanta a mas mi sospecha; en definitiva algo estaba pasando.

-A ningún lado es solo que ustedes empezaron a hablar no sé de qué y quise saber dónde es que estaba, aunque me perdí un poco- Eso sonaba extraño pero ya arreglaría eso mañana.

-Como sea creo que lo mejor será que todos descansemos ha sido un largo día y necesitamos reponer todas las energías, pero mañana a primera hora nos vemos- Necesitaba pensar esto a solas, sabía que no era normal.

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos veremos si conseguimos algo más, mientras suerte con Kowalski y recuerda tienes que presentárnosla- ¿Por qué seguían con eso? Era molesto pero eso me ganaba por ser tan descuidado.

-Hasta mañana- Fue lo único que les dije pero sé que eso no los haría olvidar y mientras estuvieran aquí me lo recordarán las veces que pudieran.

-No te preocupes Skipper arreglaremos esto aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones mañana todo estará mejor- Esperaba que las palabras de Cabo fueran ciertas y mañana pudiéramos resolver todo esto.

-Espero tengas razón Cabo, ahora solo preocúpate por descansar lo mejor que puedas, hasta mañana- Era mejor que todos descansarán porque yo no podría hacerlo con todas estas dudas.

-Mañana- Rico también se despidió pero bastante extraño, no dejaba de mirar a Kowalski como si algo en verdad le preocupara, esto cada vez se vuelve más confuso.

-Hasta mañana Rico descansa- Sé que esto no parecía tener cosas en comunes pero vaya que lo tenía y sé que esto solo nos llevara a un gran desastre, como siempre.

Así los chicos se fueron quedándonos solo Kowalski y yo ¿Debía decir algo? Es él pero a la vez no, además de mis innumerables dudas creo que lo mejor sería no hablar ahora no sabía cómo afrontar esto con los chicos aquí todo parecía mucho más fácil pero ahora no sabía ni que decirle, lo mejor será comenzar de cero desde mañana, ahora no estaba listo.

-Kowalski supongo que debes estar cansado después de todo lo que has pasado, no debes preocuparte por nada ven te llevaré a donde dormirás por un tiempo- Esto era tan extraño, era como hablar con un desconocido.

Él no dijo nada solo camino detrás de mí observando todo, en verdad esperaba que pronto recuperará la memoria porque vivir así no creo que sea del todo vivir pero sé que si extrañamente mi instinto decía que todo esto pronto terminaría ¿Bien o mal? No lo sé pero lo haría.

-Aquí es puedes sentirte cómodo en algún momento esta fue tu habitación así que no debes preocuparte, solo no salgas de la casa la ciudad es bastante grande- Por el momento era mi responsabilidad que no se volviera a perder.

-Ah entiendo bueno gracias Skipper- Solo asentí como dije no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con él creo que también sintió incomodo el momento porque solo me observo unos segundos para después meterse a la habitación yo enseguida me fui.

No puede ser que esto nos esté pasando justo ahora que Hans seguía por ahí, de alguna manera Kowalski lo encontró lo demás solo él lo sabe y no tenemos absolutamente nada esto es desesperante pero no dejaré que se nos escape de las manos, Hans ha escapado de nosotros infinidad de veces ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo bien? Siempre sucede lo mismo, siempre lo hago del modo correcto y pasa lo mismo en más de una ocasión pensé en no irme por lo que estaba bien pero no puedo volver a hacerlo ya lo hice una vez no me permitiré volver a hacerlo además que todo eso me ha traído problemas ¿Debería seguir ocultándolo? Ahora más que por mí debo hacerlo por ellos; si se llegara a saber lo que paso a ellos no les iría nada bien pero es con lo que tendré que cargar el resto de mi vida.

Mi celular empezó a sonar al ver quien era todo eso se fue de mi mente ¿Por qué Marlene causaba esto? No lo sé pero inevitablemente sonreí. Rápidamente conteste solo quería oírla de nuevo.

-Hola Skipper, perdona no llamar antes he estado algo ocupada pero te prometí volver a llamar y no pienso faltar con eso- No sabía muy bien que decir, cuando hablamos pensé que lo había arruinado todo ¿Es así?

-Hola Marlene no te preocupes yo también llevo unos minutos que me desocupe, como sea ¿Cómo has estado?- No quería sonar extraño ni mucho menos preocupado solo lo más normal posible.

-Bien además de ocupada, quería decirte que hace horas cuando hablamos me fui de sorpresa siento que eso pudiste malinterpretarlo- ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Es que fui demasiado obvio? Debía dejar de serlo.

-Ah no te preocupes desde luego que no claro que me pareció inesperada pero sé que debiste tener algo importante que hacer y por eso estabas ocupada- Ya lo había arruinado una vez no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿No sabes mentir? Sé que eso sucedió Skipper pero tienes razón tenía algo importante que hacer por eso me fui de la nada pero no fue por nada de lo que me dijiste- ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Es que simplemente ella ya puede leerme y sin necesidad de verme.

-Lo pensé por unos momentos fue extraño en su momento pero supuse que algo tenías que hacer además de todo eso no me debes explicaciones así que no te sientas presionada por eso- No llevamos demasiado tiempo conociéndonos y solo somos amigos.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la última vez? Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado y quedamos en que debíamos olvidarlo así que deja de pensar en eso Skipper- Quería hacerlo pero me era inevitable siempre pienso en los errores y los mantengo presente.

-Lo sé, sé que quedamos en eso pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar es solo que puedo arruinarlo de nuevo y es lo que menos quiero hacer- Y me sorprende tener miedo a algo tan absurdo.

-No lo volverás a arruinar créeme solo déjalo pasar Skipper mira en aquella ocasión ambos tuvimos la culpa así que no tengas miedo de arruinarlo, puede que quien arruine esto sea yo- No creo que sea posible eso.

-No creo que puedas arruinarlo en todo caso quien tiene posibilidad de fallar seria yo no he sido muy bueno en las relaciones el ser desconfiado pueden verlo como mi peor defecto- Me acabo de dar cuenta que decimos "esto" como si fuéramos algo más.

-No puedes estar tan confiado sabes que con las relaciones nunca se sabe mucho el uno del otro, no creo que sea tu mayor defecto ser desconfiado a veces es necesario ¿Que puedo decirte yo? Tampoco soy muy buena en esto- Y otra vez esa referencia ¿Debía preguntarle? No debía tener miedo pero sin querer lo tenía.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Es lo único que le dije, la idea anterior no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza la idea de algo más me emocionaba sin razón.

-¿Sucede algo? De repente te pusiste demasiado serio- Con la idea rondando no podía decirle mucho quería preguntárselo pero sin duda tenía miedo ¡De unas simples palabras! Me parece demasiado absurdo.

-Es que… nos referimos a esto como algo mas y es extraño ya que solo somos amigos no me mal entiendas solo me confunde un poco es todo- Lo dije ahora esperaba que no reaccionará mal.

-¿Te molesta que lo hagamos? Sé que puede ser confuso principalmente porque yo fui quien nos puso como solo amigos- De hecho si y aunque al principio me dejo sin palabras lo acepte sin excusas.

-No es que me moleste porque desde luego que no solo que me pareció extraño es todo- ¿Por qué me hacía estas esperanzas? No debía hacerlo, nunca debía hacérmelas.

-Ambos sabemos que no es eso Skipper ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo en decirme las cosas? Creo que es mi culpa desde la última vez que esto paso, pero solo no entiendes lo que trato de decirte- ¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

-Tienes razón no lo entiendo pero dime ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- Tardo unos minutos en responderme ¿Qué quería decirme?

-Eres bueno para ver las cosas pero no ves lo obvio, no entiendes que trato de decirte que quizás si haya un nosotros- Me quede sin habla ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué debía decirle? Sí que no lo entendía.

-¿De verdad?- Fue lo único que pude decir no salía de la impresión de la noticia realmente no me lo esperaba estaba a punto de resignarme a que lo único que nosotros podíamos ser es amigos.

-Te lo estoy diciendo porque es la verdad Skipper, no puedo creer lo que tarde en decírtelo era la razón principal por la que te llame pero creo que no entendías- Es que realmente no lo esperaba.

-Ni yo puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo te puedo decir que no lo esperaba ahora no sé qué decirte- ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? Ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan contesto por sus simples palabras.

-No tienes que decirme nada Skipper, hasta mañana- Quería decirle algo pero solo colgó, estaba tan feliz ¿Porque lo estaba? Es inexplicable la calidez que siento y que no desaparece.

Claro que hablaríamos mañana esto no podía quedarse así después de lo que me dijo pero tendría que pensar en que decirle no quería quedarme como ahora sin saber que decirle quedando como un tonto ante ella, pero también pienso en porque reaccionó así con ella sigo negándolo aunque ya lo sé, sé que estoy enamorado de ella pero me lo negaba porque a pesar de las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros ella seguía diciendo que éramos amigos así que para evitarme dolor me negué ese sentimiento pero no debía dejarlo a la ligera, antes tenía que hablar de esto con ella aun no debo hacerme falsas esperanzas como antes, puede que este confundida tendré que prepararme para lo que puede venir pero le sonrió a la posibilidad de que ella en verdad quiera un nosotros.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Marlene?- Doris escucho no todo pero casi todo de lo que le dije a Skipper, sé que apenas había aceptado ayudar a Kowalski pero lo hago por una buen a razón.

-Porque en verdad quiero algo con él aunque no vaya a durar, pero quiero estar con él todo lo que pueda es la primera persona a la que amo no quiero irme sin algo bueno de todo esto- También quería darle un buen recuerdo de mi.

-¿No crees que si haces eso dolerá más? Sé que esto no terminara bien para ninguno pero esos recuerdos a la larga te harán daño creo que lo mejor es que envites el menor daño posible- Al principio también pensé eso pero no quiero irme sabiendo que él piensa que lo use cuando al final no será así.

-Sé que haciendo eso puede que termine destrozada de la peor manera pero no quiero estar así con él entiendo que no me diga cómo está pero sé que solo tiene esperanzas conmigo y yo con el mejor hacerlas cumplir en lugar de tenerlo así- Si puedo hacerlo feliz por el tiempo que dure esto lo haré.

-Piensa también en él, con eso solo harás que su amor por ti crezca ¿Crees que no sufrirá? Entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero no creo que sea lo correcto- Es que tampoco quiero hacerle lo otro.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Seguir cómo hasta ahora como amigos mientras él solo sufre por convertirse en algo más? No lo dice pero eso pasa, no puedo seguir tratándolo así por nada- Solo quiero estar a su lado lo que esto dure.

-Me preocupas Marlene no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, nadie sale de una relación de la misma manera en la que entro, te la pasaste huyendo de eso mucho tiempo y ahora quieres hacerlo- Sé que probablemente no sabré que hacer en muchas ocasiones.

-Lo sé muy bien pero ya basta de huir por fin me alcanzo esto y debo enfrentarlo, solo déjame hacer esto estoy consciente de las consecuencias solo quiero demostrarle que en verdad lo quiero- Sé que no me querrá volver a ver en su vida por mis mentiras pero no quiero que sienta que es su culpa.

-Si lo sabes muy bien entonces no tengo nada más que decirte espero que hagas lo correcto y que esto no termine tan mal- Yo también esperaba que esto terminara de la mejor manera posible claro dentro de lo "mejor".

-No espero que me entiendas en esto solo espero que me apoyes mientras lo hago creo que realmente nunca quise hacerle daño pero hasta ahora me di cuenta y realmente quiero enmendar mi error- Él no se lo merece después de todo.

-Sabes que te apoyo en esto siempre lo haré, tienes que entender que a partir de esto será todo más difícil ¿Estas dispuesta a eso?- Si tengo que enfrentar lo que sea porque él esté bien, no lo dudo.

-Lo estoy se los riesgos pero no me importa si logro que él esté bien, me encargare de que él este sano y salvo tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer al final de todo esto estará bien- Solo estaré bien si él lo está eso es lo único que cuenta.

 **Nota de la autora: Finalmente lo que han estado esperando, que estos dos por fin estén más juntos que como se había visto antes, espero les haya gustado este capítulo que si estaba algo cursi pero ya hacía falta eso en esta historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pensé en eso pero mejor que finja ante todos, bueno a Skipper no se le puede escapar nada o mejor dicho casi nada, tenía que aceptar era obvio, me pareció buena idea meter a estos dos casi nunca aparecen solo son mencionados y me pareció buen toque, es lo malo yo estoy mal porque tengo diferente horario todos los días entonces es como que a veces tengo tiempo y a veces no, por suerte pata mi estos días ya no serán tan ocupado y creo que podre mejor con esto, saludos.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si tenía que fingir pues tendría que hacerlo con todo para no levantar sospechas, sé que puede ser y si llega a pasar lo que dices, pero antes como que investigue todo esto y también sucede lo que puse en la historia creo que así sería algo más a la historia, es que desde antes quise tener la idea de la historia para solo ponerla y no tener problemas además en la escuela en mi metería de literatura como que te muestran un poco de esto y me ayuda a mejorar esto, por este semestre sí que pude lo pase y ya todo estará tranquilo de nuevo así que espero poder actualizar más temprano y no tan tarde como ahora, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	40. Chapter 40 Relación

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco como fue puente tuve más tiempo y ya lo tenía listo pero mientras lo leía y editaba para que no tuviera errores quise poner un poco más y pues como resultado el capítulo sí que se alargó y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 40: Relación.**

 **Narrado por Hans.**

Ahora mismo podría acabar con todo esto pero es un suicidio digo estamos en un hospital y además de su equipo están esos dos igual de molestos que él, tenía que corroborar que lo que me decía Marlene era cierto no podía confiarme de nadie pero todo parece indicar que sí, sé que no debería estar aquí por motivos de seguridad pero si Kowalski pudo encontrarme no dudo que alguien más lo haga ¿Por qué tanto tiempo para cometer mi plan? La verdadera razón por la que les dieron "vacaciones" es por mí, la agencia no cree que sigan siendo aptos para atraparme ya que siempre me les he escapado y planean atraparme de una vez por todas.

Por eso necesito desviarlos evitar que centren su atención aquí, con la agencia siguiéndome será imposible lograr acercarme a él pero estoy a punto de lograrlo por eso he viajado tengo que hacerles crees que estoy huyendo así podré hacer lo que quiera aquí ya que esta vez enserio no quiero que nada falle una vez que logre desviar a la agencia tendré que desviar a su equipo o lo que queda de él, ellos de alguna manera también arruinan mis planes, cuando todo esté listo seremos solo Skipper y yo como siempre debió ser.

Lo mejor será irme ya he visto suficiente, no debo tentar a la suerte como es mi costumbre ahora solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más, que Skipper disfrute lo que quede porque esta vez él no saldrá.

…

Ahora necesito ver si no ha pasado nada más, no quiero que ella me vuelva a ocultar nada esa vez enserio me sentí estúpido ahora tenía que estar al tanto de absolutamente todo, no me fiaba de ella de hecho de nadie pero aunque no quisiera tenía que darle un poco de confianza solo un poco para que esto resultara además de esa vez que no me dijo algo muy importante ha hecho bien su trabajo.

-Hans hola no te espera de hecho iba de salida- Pues a donde sea que iba tendría que espesar enserio necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Hacía tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos así que creo que es buen momento para decirme todo, lo que sea que ibas a hacer tendrá que esperar- Sin que me dijera nada me metí a la casa, necesitábamos hablar.

-Claro adelante, si la última vez que tuve que arreglar tu desastre pero claro que por ti podría esperar- No la detendría mucho tiempo solo que me dijera cuál es ese plan del que me hablo.

-No te quitare mucho de tu preciado tiempo solo necesito que me expliques ese plan del que hablaste la otra vez, ya no estoy dispuesto a enterarme de las cosas después- Esperaba que fuera bueno de lo contrario tendría que intervenir.

-En primera lo deje ir porque Skipper estaba demasiado preocupado por él tanto que me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo así no creo que pudiera ayudarte mucho- ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? Si no hacía algo ambos caíamos.

-No tenía de otra y lo sabes desde luego dejarlo vivir fue ya un riesgo cuando quisiste mantenerlo atrapado fue peor lo compensó un poco el hecho de que no recordara nada- Pero al mismo tiempo ella tenía razón, matarlo enserio me traería muchos más problemas además de que no podría desviar a la agencia con eso.

-Sé que nos descubrió pero casi lo matas eso fue ir demasiado lejos, no fue nada fácil pero después de todo creo que traerá muchos beneficios para ambos- Eso ya me lo había dicho pero aun no entiendo porque.

-Lo dejaste claro la última vez pero quiero que me digas cuales son esos beneficios porque aún sigo sin entender como lo dejaste ir si llega a recordar estaremos perdidos- No estaba dispuesto a perder esto por un error suyo.

-No recordara nada por mucho tiempo eso te lo aseguro, pero iremos a lo que viniste además de que él estaba empeñado en descubrirme ahora ese problema está resuelto, además están tan ocupados con su pérdida de memoria que no se molestaran en ti- Admito que eso me ayuda pero no es suficiente.

-Es bueno escuchar eso pero no es suficiente ¿No tienes algo más?- Estaba arriesgando demasiado por tan poco.

-Se podría decir que convencí demasiado bien a Kowalski de hecho desde que lo tuve como prisionero me encargue de ello y se podría decir que trabaja para mí- Bien con esto creo que su plan es gratamente satisfactorio.

-Con eso tengo pero solo por ahora pero quiero que me digas todo lo que vaya pasando que no te falte ni un solo detalle porque de lo contrario creo que tendremos que hablar muy seriamente- Tenia que recordarle que quien realmente mandaba en todo esto era yo.

-Esta vez no se me olvidará ningún detalle, de los errores se aprende así que no será necesario- Eso esperaba porque no quería errores soy una persona poco tolerante.

-Espero que no, como te dije no te quitaría más tiempo así que me voy pero sabrás de mi muy pronto, adiós- Así me fui creo que deje bastante claro mi punto pero eso tenía que hacer recordarles quien manda sino sienten que pueden con uno cuando no es así.

Como Skipper y su equipo estarían tan ocupados con la amnesia de Kowalski mientras podría desviar la atención de la agencia sin temor a que ellos me atraparán es perfecto, la agencia puede tener a veces unas medidas demasiado extremas pero con las que siempre estuve en desacuerdo la única cosa que tenía en común con Skipper por eso no dude en robarles pero Skipper tenía que salir con su moral tan absurda y arruinar todo él sabe que si mete a la agencia ahora su equipo será separado pareciera que todo conspira a mi favor pero no debo confiarme solo deberé seguir así, nunca lo verán venir.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Un nuevo día por un momento llegue a pensar que todo era un sueño; Kowalski apareció de repente, su amnesia y sobre todo las palabras de Marlene pero no lo es aunque con las primeras cosas parece una pesadilla con la última simplemente no quería ni imaginar que fue un sueño ¿De verdad lo dijo? Hasta que había podido dormir me la pase preguntándome eso parecía un niño pero en este momento no podía distraerme por lo que ella me causaba pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar y sé que ahora que ella lo dijo no parara ¿Por qué nunca me había pasado? Ni siquiera con ella… no, no debo ir hacia allá se supone que debo olvidarlo.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si con eso olvide toda acción moral que había aprendido ¿A cuántas personas no atrape por eso? Incluso a Hans y solo lo hice ¡Siempre hacia lo correcto! Hasta ese día claro ¿Cómo puedo vivir como si nada? Llevo algunos años guardando esto pero he pagado siempre pienso en ello ¿Podre seguir con ello? Fingiendo una mentira es lo que he hecho después de todo Hans y yo estamos a nada de ser iguales.

¿Marlene podrá con esto? ¿Por qué pienso en ello? Sé que entre parejas no se deben ocultar cosas pero alguien como ella no creo que deje pasar algo como lo que hice ¿Debería decírselo ahora? No aun no, esperaré a ver qué sucede entre nosotros después de todo aún es pronto para decirle algo que he guardado con tanto esmero esperaré si llego a ver que esto tiene un futuro prometedor tendré que hacerlo, y está decidido lo haré.

-¿Skipper?- Alcance a escuchar la voz de Kowalski, cierto él estaba aquí y aun no se acostumbraba supongo que debieron tenerlo aislado de todo, me levante de golpe saliendo de mi habitación en el corredor vi a Kowalski.

-Kowalski lo siento me quede dormido y olvidaba que bueno no conoces nada por aquí ¿Estas bien?- Aun seguía sin saber cómo tratar con una persona en su situación pero haría mi mejor intento.

-Ah supongo que está bien después de todo vives aquí, aunque aún sigo confundido estoy mejor- Quería ver si lograba algo mas no podíamos quedarnos así.

-Eso es alentador porque en serio necesitamos avanzar con esto ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Necesitamos que nos digas algo por muy poco que sea- No es posible que no recordara nada no creo que escapara y perdiera la memoria.

-Recuerdo muy poco y cosas vagas nada en concreto, la verdad es que nada que los ayude- Con lo que tuviera creo que bastaría o al menos nos daría una idea.

-Dime lo que recuerdes puede que para ti no sea de gran ayuda pero nunca se sabe no tengas miedo ya te dijimos somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros- Aunque es extraño que Kowalski confiara enseguida pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza no sé qué pensar.

-Solo que estaba atado a una camilla en un cuarto no estaba muy bien iluminado pero lo suficiente para ver que era una simple habitación maltrecha- No tenía marcas de que estuviera atado solo tenia los golpes y heridas.

-¿Estabas atado? Perdona es que no tienes marcas de eso- Sé que estaba mal desconfiar de él en esta situación ¿Por qué me mentiría?

-Atado desde los pies hasta el pecho a la camilla quizás no tengo marcas porque no estaba tan aseguradas me podía mover poco además de que cuando lo hacía dolía- Bueno si sus heridas en la espalda.

-Entiendo pero ¿Jamás los viste? Es solo que no entiendo porque te tendrían aislado de todo sin decirte nada ni siquiera a nosotros- ¿Quién harían eso? Ninguno de nuestros enemigos ya que están encerrados y los que no ¿Por qué no decir nada? ¿Qué ganarían con eso? Kowalski no podía tener enemigos propios.

-No jamás vi a nadie de hecho estaba aislado, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo salí de ahí, no duraba despierto mucho tiempo y la última vez que dormir en ese lugar desperté en la calle de ahí por alguna razón me dirigí aquí- Eso era sumamente extraño.

-Está bien no es mucho pero estoy seguro que de algo servirá solo resta esperar a los chicos- Se veía demasiado tranquilo si fuera yo en su lugar estoy seguro que no confiaría tan fácilmente y estaría demasiado intranquilo pensando.

De nuevo el silencio nos inundó ¿Qué hablar con él? Sabía que no debía presionarlo a recordar pero fuera de eso no tendríamos de que hablar a menos que tuviera preguntas sobre él pero no había preguntado nada ni siquiera cuando los chicos le hablaron un poco ¿Qué estaba pasando? A menos que tuviera miedo pero si fuera así ya hubiera huido o algo más esto en verdad no cuadra muchas cosas me distrajeron pero dije que lo averiguaría y eso haré.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más alguien toco la puerta, me apure para ir a ver de quien se trataba y era nada menos que Rico ¿El primero que llegaba? Eso era digno de mirar era extraño pero bueno quizás los demás vienen demorados o algo.

-Pasa Rico, eres el primero de los chicos en llegar por lo que supongo que no tardaran los demás- Rico entro muy tranquilo bastante diría yo ya que nos encontrábamos en una peligrosa situación.

Sé que la palabra normal nunca ha ido con nosotros pero nunca había sido tan extraño como ahora antes tenía una muy rara lógica pero la tenía en este caso no tiene nada de lógica además de que hay muchos espacios sin llenar sin duda es por así decirlo la misión más complicada con la que me he enfrentado no entiendo como terminamos aquí.

-Kowalski hablo- Solo eso le dije a Rico no quería dar muchos detalles hasta que los demás llegaran pero note que Rico se tensó al instante ¿Qué pasaba con él? estaba más raro dentro de su rango de normalidad.

-¿Si?- Lo dijo de un modo demasiado sospechoso y la pregunta volvió a mi ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? Pensaba que ya había logrado entender a la perfección a Rico pero esto me dice que solo una parte.

-Si dijo muy poco de su secuestro pero no podía esperar mucho ya que no recuerda nada, Rico perdona que lo pregunte pero ¿Estas bien?- ¿Qué estaba pasando con mi equipo?

-Bien- Dijo con su tono de siempre; tan despreocupado. Siempre me acostumbre a los cambios de humor de Rico pero esta vez sí que eran ¿Sospechosos?

Ya no quise hablar más del tema quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no lo era, como había pensado a los pocos minutos llegaron los demás ya estábamos todos así que decidid decirles lo que Kowalski me había dicho todos lucían sorprendidos todos menos Rico, pensé en decirles las cosas extrañas que había visto en Kowalski pero decidido guardármelo no quería alertarlo de algo en falso mejor esperaba estar un poco más seguro y les diría mis sospechas.

Se oía que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no le di importancia le indique a Cabo que fuera a ver de quien se trataba, es que todo se me hacía demasiado sospechoso ¿Pero de qué? Es tan terrible saber que pasa algo pero no saber que estaba frustrado sin saber porque. Por alguna razón decidí levantar la mirada y ahí estaba ella en ese preciso momento todo desapareció no quería que eso pasaran todos me estaban observando pero simplemente no pude dejar de mirarla y desde luego sonreírle ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Marlene hola- Toda la frustración que traía se había esfumado con solo verla sé que no debía estar así menos en este momento pero no podía evitarlo y no quería.

-Hola Skipper, lo siento creo que debí haber avisado que vendría veo que estas un poco ocupado- Miro a los chicos por un segundo después me devolvió su mirada de hecho si lo estaba pero no quería que se fuera.

-Si me tomaste desprevenido no tenía idea de que podrías venir, lo siento mucho- En verdad quería hablar con ella para aclarar lo que me dijo anoche pero no podía dejar así a los chicos.

-Ah Skipper yo no tengo ningún problema en que atiendas a Marlene- Interrumpió el momento Cabo, sé que él jamás tendría problema con que hablara con ella.

-Nosotros tampoco Skipper después de todo se tomó el tiempo para venir hasta acá nosotros podemos aguantar en lo que hablan- Al parecer Manfredi y Johnson también estaban de acuerdo, enserio les debería una.

Voltee la mirada hacia Rico sé que él siempre estuvo del lado de Kowalski con respecto a Marlene pero parecía normal no como antes que se enfurecía cuando ella estaba parece que por fin lo dejo ir, ya era hora mientras que Kowalski estaba normal no decía nada solo veía un poco a Marlene pero era todo.

-Gracias chicos solo serán unos minutos, Marlene ven sígueme- No quería que los chicos nos vieran o escucharan algo, así que lleve a Marlene a la parte de arriba pero nos quedamos hasta el corredor.

-No era necesario Skipper podía venir en otra ocasión cuando no estuvieras tan ocupado- Pero no quería que se fuera agradecida demasiado a los chicos por permitirme esto.

-No te preocupes por eso Marlene además oíste a los muchachos con ellos tampoco hay problema- Aunque jamás se los diría estaría eternamente agradecido por dejarme hablar con ella.

-Siento complicidad aquí, por cierto note que hay dos chicos que nunca antes había visto ¿Son nuevos?- Cierto olvidaba que ella no los conocía ni siquiera le mencione mientras que ellos estaban aquí pero ellos sabían algo muy poco pero algo.

-No son antiguos colegas míos ¿Recuerdas los chicos que te mencione? Esos que me ayudaron a atrapar a Hans pues son los mismos, nos están ayudando en esta difícil situación- Todo debía ser confidencial pero aquí estaba diciéndole todo.

-¿De verdad? Me sorprende no imagine que seguían siendo amigos mucho menos que estaba aquí ayudándote- Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas ¿No?

-¿Que puedo decirte? Son demasiado buenos para dejarlos ir, ellos siempre han estado aquí pero viven en la otra parte de la ciudad aunque perdimos bastante el contacto a pesar de eso- ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de ellos?

-Es solo que son bastantes años de amigos solo es eso sí que es triste que se distancien de esa manera pero lo bueno es que ya están de nuevo juntos- Ya no quería hablar de ellos sino de lo otro.

-Si eso es bueno pero Marlene quiero que hablemos de otra cosa y con eso me refiero a lo que me dijiste anoche- Los nervios llegaron de nuevo ¿Por qué ahora? Solo me harían quedar como un tonto frente a ella.

-Si a eso vine, pero no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar- ¿Qué no hay mucho de qué hablar? Es que no la entiendo.

-Sí que hay mucho de qué hablar, Marlene primero tú dejaste en claro que nosotros solo somos amigos y de repente ti me dices que hay posibilidad de más- No podía simplemente decirme algo y luego decirme otra cosa es absurdo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es claro lo que dije entonces no entiendo porque precisamente quieres hablar de ello- En parte lo es entendí lo que quiso decirme pero no entiendo porque cambio tan de repente.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque el cambio tan repentino tu misma dibujaste la línea entre nosotros como amistad y de repente me dices que si quieres rebasar tu propia línea, es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- Porque aunque me lleno de una extraña felicidad no quitaba que se me hacía sospechoso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando hice esa línea? Que no me sentía preparada para algo como esto Skipper nunca dije que no quería algo mas además ¿No te pareció demasiado pronto?- Eso era cierto pero yo cuando estaba seguro de algo era por una buena razón.

-Si lo recuerdo y sí tienes razón pero con lo todo que había pasado entre nosotros no me pareció que el tiempo fuera un factor ¿Que te hizo estar lista?- Dijo que antes no se sentía preparada y ahora lo estaba ¿Por qué?

-Te diré una cosa Skipper esto que estoy sintiendo por ti es demasiado fuerte nunca me había pasado te lo digo en serio, no sabía cómo actuar o reaccionar solo le daba vueltas a eso y me sentía atrapada, lo que sucedió es que no quiero dejar pasar el tiempo contigo- Su declaración me dejo sin habla ¿Qué debía decirle? De alguna manera sentía lo mismo pero no sabía si decírselo.

-…- No supe que decirle, de alguna manera sus palabras se quedaron en mí ¡Ella sentía algo por mí! Así como yo por ella el miedo a no ser correspondido se fue siendo remplazado por nuevas sensaciones.

-¿No dirás nada Skipper?- Claro que quería decirle algo ¿Pero qué? Todo era confuso en mi cabeza no quería decir algo en falso era irónico como una simples palabras me tenían de este modo.

-Ahora yo te diré una cosa, desde un inicio supe que algo pasaría pero no sabía que me di a la tarea de averiguarlo y cuando notaba lo que estaba pasando pensé varias veces en retirarme en alejarse de ti pero eso me fue aún más complicado y confirme paso el tiempo te volviste parte de mis días y sé que sonara extraño pero no quería que eso pasara porque estoy consciente de lo que estos sentimientos me llevaran a un caos con el que tal vez no pueda pero eso dejo de importarme hace mucho aunque era un martirio ya que pensaba que esto jamás podía ser correspondido pero seguía ahí engañándome que no era nada que simple cariño todo hasta ayer- Quería decir algo claro no sé de donde salió todo eso.

-…- Ahora fue ella quien no dijo nada, quizás si fue demasiado no quería decir todo eso pero simplemente salió ¿Quién lo diría? Yo diciendo todas esas cosas nombra posible el sonrojo me invadió, no me gustaba sentirme así.

Nos quedamos mirando ¿Por qué no decía nada? Sé que debía ser paciente tal y como ella lo fue pero yo dije mucho más además de que todo lo que dije fue bastante cursi en mi opinión pero lo siguiente que hizo me dejo sorprendido, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir ¿Por qué?

-Marlene ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue algo que dije? En serio lo siento no sé qué me paso solo lo dije- Nunca fui bueno consolado a las personas y ahora creo que menos.

-No te preocupes Skipper ¿Te digo porque no me sentía preparada? Porque nunca había sentido esto por alguien más soy nueva en estas cosas y… solo quiero ser algo más- Yo no era muy nuevo en estas cosas pero nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante estas cosas, esto no era lo mío.

-Entiendo eso ¿Sabes? No soy nuevo pero nunca he entendido esto, soy pésimo para entenderlo y si no fuera por los chicos creo que jamás lo hubiera entendido pero quiero decirte Marlene que nosotros ya somos algo mas- ¿No de daba cuenta? Desde un inicio lo fuimos.

-Eres una persona difícil Skipper pero me encantará estar contigo el tiempo que esto dure- Lo decía de una manera como si supiera cuanto tiempo tendríamos o como si supiera que esto no tendría futuro.

-No entiendo porque lo dices de ese modo pero tienes razón es difícil razonar conmigo de hecho es difícil cualquier cosa conmigo- Siempre me han dicho que soy todo un reto ¿Ella lo aceptaría?

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, lamento si todo esto fue confuso para ti- Sí que lo fue desde que la conocí todo se ha vuelto confuso pero como dije todo tenía una razón y aunque ahora no fuera clara estoy seguro que pronto lo seria.

-Para nada- ¿Y ahora qué? Ella tomo la iniciativa se fue acercando a mí me rodeo con sus brazos yo estaba inmóvil era diferente a todas las veces anteriores y ambos lo sabíamos. No sabía que podía esperar pero ella solo beso mi mejilla podía parecer poco pero para mí fue suficiente.

-Ya que aclaramos esto creo que debo irme estas algo ocupado- No quería que se fuera pero debía darle prioridad a la misión, así que aunque me entristeciera ella tenía razón ya habría tiempo para esto.

Ambos bajamos a donde estaban los chicos, así que trate de estar lo más normal posible sé cómo se pondrían si se enteraban de que esto estaba pasando así que solo llegamos hasta ellos pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo Manfredi hablo.

-Skipper no quería interrumpir pero como ya acabaron debo decirte que llamo el general quiere que te contactes por video llamada de inmediato con él no me dijo para que- ¿Ahora? Espero que no nos asignara ninguna misión.

-Gracias por decirme enseguida vuelvo, Marlene quédate con los muchachos unos minutos no creo tardar- Enseguida volví a subir dirigiéndome al estudio que era la última habitación del corredor. Sé que debí dejar que Marlene se fuera pero quería despedirme del modo correcto y con las prisas no podía.

El estudio no era muy luminoso así lo prefería perfecto para esto, solo encendí mi computadora y espere a que se conectará que no tardo mucho apareció la imagen del General Buck.

-General me dijeron que me buscaba para algo urgente y que quería contactarme a través de este medio ¿Sucedió algo?- Debía de serlo ¿Por qué no decirme por teléfono?

-Son las vacaciones de tu equipo y tú por lo que creí que mejor te lo decía así en vez de que vengas hasta aquí, necesito decirte algo que el consejo decidió- ¿El consejo? Esto era serio ellos solo tomaban decisiones en situaciones extremas.

-Lo escucho señor- ¿Se habrán enterado de lo que sucedió? ¿Pero cómo? ¡No! No debía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Encontramos rastros de Hans pensábamos avisarles pero el consejo decidió que ustedes no son aptos para esta misión o cualquier otra en donde Hans esté involucrado- ¿Qué? Esto no podía ser ¿Por qué de repente decidieron eso?

-Señor si me permite decirlo no pueden hacer eso además de que no tienen por qué decir eso ustedes sabe que mi equipo es de los mejores- Estaba molesto, no puedo creer que decidan eso de la nada.

-Skipper no creen que sigan siendo capaz de meterse con Hans en todas las misiones en las que Hans y tu equipo están involucrados él logra escapar creemos que Hans ya sabe cómo evitarlos por eso pondrán a otra unidad para ello- ¡No podían hacer eso! Hans es demasiado astuto solo es eso.

-Señor con todo respeto no creo que sepan de lo que están hablando, Hans es una persona muy astuta nosotros llevamos años combatiéndolo y más o menos operamos a su ritmo no creo que otra unidad pueda con ello- ¿Creen que no somos aptos? En primer lugar jamás se hubieran dado cuenta sin mí.

-Skipper ya es demasiado tuvieron su oportunidad pero ya es tiempo de que alguien más lo intente por favor no hagas esto más difícil solo acepta esto Skipper- Ellos eran quienes lo hacen difícil.

-¿Qué harán cuando esa unidad falle? ¿Mandaran más? ¿Hasta que se den cuenta de que solo nosotros podemos con Hans? Él no es alguien que deje sobrevivientes nosotros de milagro estamos aquí- No podía tolerar esto.

-Nosotros sabremos que hacer Skipper por ahora no quiero que interfieras en esto si lo haces serás relevado de tu cargo estas advertido, eres un gran capitán no arruines eso por une vieja rivalidad sin sentido- Hans inicio eso era mi deber terminarlo pero jamás lo entenderían.

-Como quiera señor, esto terminara mal de todas maneras me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que se lo advertí de todas formas suerte, adiós- Enseguida termina la video llamada, estaba más allá de lo molesto.

¿Qué se creían? Ellos no sabían nada de esto llevo años siguiendo a Hans ¿Creen que esos años son en vano? Ya habíamos aprendido a manejar a Hans aunque seguía escapando espero que ellos sepan lo que hacen, estoy seguro que Hans ha tenido que ver en todo esto no podía dejarlo así simplemente era mi deber atrapar a Hans, ellos lo pidieron ya no me importaba si me quitaban mi rango, yo atrapare a Hans con o sin mi equipo lo hare.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Skipper se fue de la nada dejándome con sus amigos, me pregunto qué le dirían espero nada que ver con Hans porque ya tenía suficiente de él en especial por todo lo que me dijo hoy y no quería tratar con eso ahora que esto recién empezaba con Skipper no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas con todo lo que me dijo porque si lograba salvarlo terminaría y sé que dolería.

-Marlene disculpa te quiero presentar a unos amigos- Cabo se acercó a mi junto a los otros dos viejos amigos de Skipper.

-Skipper me hablo de ustedes aunque no mucho un gusto como vieron soy Marlene- Sentía las miradas de Kowalski y Rico pero prefería ignorarlas o me sentiría mucho más incómoda.

-¿De verdad? Espero no haya sido nada malo Skipper puede ser duro a veces pero nosotros también hemos oído hablar de ti, soy Manfredi- ¿En serio? Estoy segura que toda mi sangre se fue a mis mejillas.

-Claro que no solo me contó de ustedes la vez que lo ayudaron a descubrir a Hans y que hacen ustedes por aquí- Perecían buenas persona tal y como Skipper me hablo de ellos.

-¿Te lo contó? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que se los contara a su equipo? Y a ti te lo cuenta enseguida, un gusto conocerte soy Johnson no hemos oído mucho de ti ya que por error escuche ayer lo que se decía por teléfono Skipper y tu- No creo que pudiera estar más apenada.

-Pues sí, han pasado cosas interesantes entre nosotros- Solo pude decirles eso no sabía que más decir a todo eso.

-¿Son novios?- Eso no quedo muy claro ahora pero supongo que se puede decir así a esta relación. Note como Cabo le daba un codazo a Manfredi.

-Lo siento si te incomodan un poco así son ellos de impulsivos- Cabo como siempre era muy amable. Fue cuando mire a Rico y Kowalski no me miraban como antes me miraban muy normales.

-No te preocupes Cabo algo así menciono Skipper y para nada me molesta son muy agradables- Todos ellos son muy diferentes me sorprende que sean tan amigos de Skipper.

-Entonces ¿Si lo son?- Ahora pregunto Johnson y Cabo hizo exactamente lo mismo vaya que eran todo un caso estos dos.

-Mejor pregúntenle todo eso a Skipper creo que él les podrías decir mejor que yo- No quería decir algo en falso así que mejor lo dejaría en manos de Skipper.

-¡Eso es un sí!- Me sorprendió eso porque quien lo dijo esta vez fue Cabo muy emocionado ¿Era tan raro ver así a Skipper?

-Cuéntanos Marlene ¿Cómo se conocieron? Por favor dinos sé que Skipper jamás nos dirá- No quería hablar de eso porque en ese momento solo me acerque a Skipper para completar una misión.

-Chicos no la molesten ¿No ven lo incomoda que esta?- Agradecí a Cabo porque sinceramente no quería decir nada sobre esos días.

-Perdona es solo que esto es emocionante ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos así a Skipper? Ni siquiera la última vez- Manfredi dijo y Johnson lo apoyo pero los chicos sus miradas todos estaban incómodos.

-Lo se Manfredi es extraño todo ese caos nunca lo vimos así y eso que estuvo a punto de casarse ¿Quién lo diría?- Y las miradas de los demás estaba por los suelos ¿Tendría que ver con el secreto?

-Ya dejemos de hablar de eso ¿No creen? Es incómodo que hablen de eso- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, que solo los miembros de su equipo saben el secreto ni siquiera ellos que lo conocen de más tiempo lo saben.

-Si perdona, nos emocionamos demasiado en fin, entonces cuéntanos de ti Marlene estoy seguro que de eso si puedes decirnos- Tampoco quería hablar de mi pero no los culpaba después de todo salgo con su amigo.

-No hay mucho que decir- Solo eso les dije la verdad es que si querían saber algo tenía que pensar muy bien en que les decía.

-No tengas pena Marlene sé que nos acabas de conocer pero vamos queremos saber sobre la "amiga" de Skipper- Es que no sabía que decirles, espere a que Cabo me ayudara pero el también esperaba una respuesta.

-No sé bien que decirles ¿Qué quieren saber sobre mí?- Espero no me pregunten cosas tan personales porque no quería quedarme callada y que empezarán a sospechar.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?- De todas las preguntas que espere nunca espere que me preguntaran eso en verdad estos chicos eran una caja de sorpresas.

-Vivía un poco más lejos de aquí pero por otras cuestiones me fui a vivir un tiempo con una amiga un poco más cerca de aquí- Seguro ellos también sabían quién era Doris y no creo que quiera decirles eso.

-Vaya eso debe ser divertido vivir con los amigos es lo mejor como todos ellos antes vivían aquí pero se fueron yendo conforme hicieron sus vidas- Eso explica porque Skipper viviré en un lugar grande para una persona.

-Es cierto así que dinos Marlene ¿Podemos conocer a tu amiga?- Otra pregunta que tampoco espera, no sabía cómo decirles esto.

-Su amiga es Doris, lo sé también fue una sorpresa para todos- Cabo fue quien les dijo eso, to solo me quede esperando sus reacciones.

-¿Enserio? Que pequeño es el mundo quien lo diría, nunca la tratamos malo mejor ya todo está olvidado ¿No?- Sé que el tiempo que Kowalski estuvo con nosotros Doris hablo mucho con él y parece ser que todo estuvo olvidado.

Pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo se oyó un fuerte golpe viniendo de arriba justo donde Skipper se había ido, iba a ir pero Skipper bajo las escaleras no se veía del todo bien.

-¿Todo bien Skipper?- Le pregunto Cabo muy suavemente, su mirada decía que estaba furioso ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lo estoy, el general me acaba de decir que somos incompetentes para atrapar a Hans por lo que no quiere que nos involucramos en eso ¿Pueden creerlo?- Sí que estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué dirían eso? A pesar de que Hans logra escapar logramos las misiones- Cabo también se oía ofendido.

-Es por eso que lo piensan porque Hans logra escapar piensan mandar a otra unidad ya que tiene una pista de él- ¿Y si esa pista los llevaba a él? Todo acabaría.

-No poder- Por primera vez en lo que había estado aquí Rico hablo él también estaba molesto pero no más que Skipper.

-No me importa lo que digan yo seguiré tras de Hans, sé que piensan que no podemos hacerlo pero no me importa las consecuencias que eso traiga no dejaré de buscar a Hans, esto terminara de una buena vez no estoy dispuesto a fallar- Se oía igual a Hans, esto solo me trago un gran vacío.

Con esto vi cuanto odio le tenía a Hans ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que trabajaba para él? Skipper sí que se oís furioso se ve que al igual que Hans estaba desesperado por terminar esto, tendría que terminarlo yo no dudo que Skipper en su afán de hacerlo cometa una locura. Toda la felicidad que tenía hace un momento se esfumó ¿Podría yo con esto? Era un odio que iba más allá de mi comprensión por ambas partes y sé que solo acabaría con la muerte de uno.

 **Nota de la autora: Esto terminaba hasta donde le decían la noticia a Skipper pero quise poner como la trataban los chicos mientras Skipper recibía la noticia además de un poco más, espero les haya gustado en el siguiente pondré más de Skilene, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Atención! Esto no tiene que ver con la historia pero quisiera recomendar esta historia que es del fandom a mí me gusto y espero a ustedes también, el link: s/11764498/1/Caf%C3%A9-para-cuatro**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si por fin lo que esperaban que estuvieran juntos, tratare de que sea el mejor final posible para todos, ya que tampoco quiero ser tan mala con los personajes, seguro se siente así pero no será por mucho tiempo, lo se esto traerá demasiadas cosas pero pronto se ira resolviendo todo, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox: ¡Hola! Demasiado diría yo no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que supe de ti, ¿De verdad? Vaya no esperaba tanto, seguro sabes tú muy bien que la historia las hago para ustedes y por ustedes, seguro que lo harás, si en cuanto leí este comentario corrí a leerla y estuvo increíble ya deje mi comentario ahí de lo mucho que me gusto, no entiendo muy bien del error del aur hablas porque para mí estuvo bien desde luego te devuelvo el favor ya desde antes me has apoyado y a mí me encanto el tuyo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	41. Chapter 41 Un equipo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento estar subiendo los capítulos tan tarde pero si ya es malo que salgo tarde de la escuela y todavía en lo que llego a mi casa debo hacer tarea y corregir el capítulo para tratar de que no haya errores y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 41: Un equipo.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Seguía sin habla ver esto no fue nada bueno es como si estuviera viendo su reacción al enterarse de todo, en verdad odiara a Hans y Hans a él ¿Porque tanto odio? Sé que Skipper me contó lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo que inicio todo esto. De ese punto de partida entendía porque Hans lo odia como lo hace pero ¿Por qué Skipper lo odia de esa manera? Algo miss debió pasar para que él lo odie con la misma intensidad que Hans.

-Cálmate Skipper si el general ordenó eso no puedes desobedecer si lo haces habrá una gran consecuencia para ti y lo sabes- Johnson trato de calmar a Skipper pero no se veía como que en este momento pudiera razonar.

-Desde luego que lo sé pero bien sabes que lo único que quiero es evitar una tragedia, nosotros debemos ser quienes detengan a Hans y él solo nos quiere a nosotros si otro equipo va no sabemos lo que hará- ¿Debía decirle a Hans de esto? Si se enteraba por otro lado no creo que me iría tan bien.

-Skipper debes tranquilizarte lo sabemos pero no debes dejar que la ira te domine menos ahora que no es el momento- Sé qué Cabo se refería a mí.

Y algo extraño sucedió, Skipper desde que volvió no me había mirado siquiera creo que había olvidado que estaba aquí y cuando Cabo se lo dijo solo me miraba a mi enseguida se calmó, entendió que Cabo tenía razón pero de cierta manera verlo así debía de servirme de algo debía prepararme para cuando todo se supiera porque ya había decidido que le daría la cara y le diría todo.

-Marlene te acompaño a la puerta- Lo dijo con un tono más calmado pero aun molesto ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irme? ¿Preocuparme? ¿Dejarlo pasar? Solo asentí y seguí a Skipper hasta la puerta donde el abrió pero se salió así que también lo seguí afuera enseguida cerró la puerta, se hizo un enorme silencio.

-¿Estas bien?- Con eso decidí romper el silencio pero me sentí tonta ¿Qué si estaba bien? Es más que obvio que no ¿Cómo lo estaría? Pero no sabía que más decir.

-Quisiera poder decir que si pero es obvia la respuesta- No entendía muy bien cómo se sentía porque no era solo enojo eran muchas más cosas que aún no sentido que son.

-Skipper sé que puede no ser buen momento pero no entiendo porque estas así, sé que te prohibieron meterte con Hans pero reaccionas de un modo que no concuerda con lo que me contaste- Es que su odio era mayor.

-Sí, es ridículo que solo por entregarlo, robarnos e intentar inculparme lo odie pero eso no fue todo con Hans, él sabe lo que hizo y porque lo busco y yo sé que me odie desde mucho antes que lo entregara, solo quiero acabar con esto- Él también quería acabar esto tal como Hans.

-No intentes nada suicida Skipper, piensa que las cosas pasan por algo quizás tu no debas acabar esto quizás alguien más debe hacerlo- Alguien como yo.

-Eso lo tengo muy presente pero tantos años me hizo conocerlo demasiado bien, se de lo que es capaz y se lo que él quiere, créeme hará cualquier cosa por conseguirlo y no le importara pasar sobre nadie- Se muy bien de eso.

-¿Y ponerte en riesgo es la mejor solución? Creo que ellos tampoco están de acuerdo con esto y yo tampoco, estas peleando una guerra que no te corresponde- Ahora sería yo quien me encargaría de eso.

-No es eso, desde luego que no están de acuerdo pero de todas maneras me apoyarán en esto y claro que es mi guerra Hans y yo la iniciamos hace mucho creo que es momento de terminar ya duro demasiado y ha sido mi culpa- ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con eso? Mejor dejaba el tema por ahora.

-Es imposible hacerte entrar en razón ¿Verdad? Hay veces en la vida que debemos ser egoístas pero no demasiado deberías pensar en ellos ¿Es lo que ellos quieren? Te veré después tendrás más trabajo que hacer- Si no podía hacerlo entrar en razón directamente lo haría indirectamente.

-Lo pensaré pero no puedo prometerte nada, seguro luego te busco cuando ya no esté tan ocupado para poder hablar más tranquilos- No esperaba que lo pensara solo esperaba que lo convencieran mis palabras.

Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato ¿Por qué? Es lo que trato de descifrar pero sentía que faltaba algo antes de irme no tenía ni idea de que y él también a pesar de que nos despedimos seguía sin moverse ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensé en ya irme sin decir nada sobre esto pero simplemente no podía; solo deje de pensar y me deje llevar entonces actúe me acerque a él pegándome a su cuerpo y bese su mejilla lentamente al separarme note su sonrojo no pude evitar reír un poco.

El no dijo nada solo bajo un poco la mirada era un tanto divertido poder ver esta faceta de él. Creo que eso era lo que me faltaba pensé que me podía ir por fin pero él me lo impidió robándome un cálido pero corto beso para después regalarme una sonrisa.

-Estamos a mano, hasta luego- Lo decía porque de seguro mis mejillas estaba de un fuerte tono rojizo, creo que eso si era lo que faltaba.

-Hasta luego- Por lo menos logre tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco, me dirigí a mi auto mientras él seguía ahí antes de irme lo despedí con un rápido movimiento con la mano el cual respondió, arranque el auto alejándose de ahí. Vi el retrovisor como me veía alejándome para después entrar de nuevo.

En cuanto toda esta conmoción paso me empecé a preguntar demasiadas cosas ¿Debía preguntarle a Hans? Es que debe haber una razón por la que Skipper la odie de esa manera además Skipper dijo que Hans lo odiaba desde antes ¿Por qué? Hay muchas cosas incompletas que pasan en mi cabeza pero lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente era el enojo de Skipper, sabía que se pondría peor con solo ver como odia a Hans es obvio más cuando sepa que trabajo para él, que desde un inicio le metí y que aun sabiendo todo continúe con esto pero no me importa el precio seguiré con esto hasta asegurarme de que Skipper está bien.

 **Narrado por Rico.**

Estas situación solo está empeorando sé que Kowalski tiene un plan para esto pero ¿Cómo efectuarlo ahora? Nos han prohibido tener que intervenir con Hans sé que Skipper ahora está muy molesto por eso quiere seguir con esto ¿Querrá seguir con esto después de que se le pase? Si es así estaremos en serios problemas pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo si de una vez por todas terminamos esto.

Mire por unos minutos a Kowalski ¿Que debíamos hacer? Él también me miro pero no hizo nada solo dejo de hacerlo, esto era terrible no podía acercarme a él para saber que pensaba ¿Estábamos haciendo lo correcto? En parte si pero había una parte de mí que me decía que debía decir todo para así evitar más problemas.

-¡Rico!- Cabo de repente me grito, enseguida salte un poco sorprendido ¿Desde hace cuánto habrá estado llamándome?

-¿Qué?- Trate de sonar normal, no quería que los demás vieran que actuaba más extraño que de costumbre sino empezarían las preguntas y entonces estaría atrapado.

-Te estamos hablando desde hace un rato Rico ¿Todo en orden?- Debía pensar rápido, no quería que me descubrieran por un descuido mío.

-Hambre- Solo eso les dije enseguida se despreocuparon, por ahora podía estar tranquilo pero debía ser más cuidadoso a la próxima no podía tener tanta suerte.

-Sé que Skipper quiere atrapar a Hans pero no debemos desobedecer órdenes las consecuencias podrían ser terribles podrían incluso quitarlo de la agencia- Sabíamos eso no dudo que Skipper lo tenga presente.

-Se veía demasiado decidido, será difícil hacerlo entrar en razón saben cómo es ¿Tu qué opinas Rico?- Estaba por ambas partes, no quería que por desobedecer ordenes hicieran algo drástico pero sé que solo nosotros podremos detener a Hans.

Solo levante los hombros, la verdad es que por ahora no tenía idea pero veremos que decidirá Skipper sobre todo esto solo que ellos están totalmente en desacuerdo con desobedecer las órdenes bueno que podía pedir de ellos tres para empezar Cabo era muy sujeto a las reglas y a siempre hacer lo correcto después a pesar de cómo eran Manfredi y Johnson igual que Cabo siempre respetaban las ordenes letra por letra. Mientras Kowalski y yo llegamos a romper alguna orden, bueno yo no he seguido en varias ocasiones las órdenes por lo cual no era nada extraño para mí pero esta vez esas órdenes eran mayores y las consecuencias también.

-¿Saben que ya rompimos demasiadas reglas? Desde ocultar que Kowalski estaba desaparecido hasta no decir que tiene amnesia y lo dejamos pasar porque sabemos que pasara si se enteran pero esto no lo podemos dejar pasar- Hablo decidido Johnson, sí esto sería difícil.

-Ustedes son tan extraños- La voz de Kowalski interrumpió todo, enseguida volteamos hacia donde estaba, pero parecía normal ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

-Kowalski vaya olvidamos que estabas aquí, bueno tú eras parte de esto creme este es un día normal en nuestra vida- Vaya que lo era pero aun no entendía porque Kowalski de repente hablo.

-Todo esto es demasiado extraño, llevo mucho rato escuchándolos me parece que no tienen idea de que hacer y solo se guían hacer lo que ustedes creen correcto- Creo que entiendo lo que intenta hacer.

-Perdiste la memoria pero sigues siendo el mismo igual de observador Kowalski pero nosotros solo queremos evitar que las consecuencias sean mayores- Sé que intenta convencerlos de desistir a la idea de convencer a Skipper.

-No sé de quién habla pero pienso que debe ser terrible para que Skipper se ponga así, pero más me sorprende todo lo que dijo se oía desesperado por terminar esto y por alguna razón cree que es el único que puede hacerlo- Los chicos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, demasiados diría yo hasta regreso Skipper.

-Sé que piensan que perdí la razón por querer hacer esto ya he aprendido la lección y no los arrastrare a esto, si desean ayudarme estaré agradecido pero si no lo entenderé pero quiero que me entiendan a mi saben porque quiero hacer esto además de que Hans no me dejara en paz nunca y debo detenerlo antes de que alguien salga herido- Yo entendía lo que Skipper quería hacer y estaba en parte de su lado y claro que lo apoyaría.

-Skipper claro que estoy en desacuerdo con que desobedezcas ordenes sabes lo que pasaría contigo, pero a pesar de eso supongo que nosotros sabemos lo que es peor y debemos hacerlo como el equipo que somos- ¡No puedo creerlo! Cabo esta de nuestro lado.

-Siempre cometimos algunas travesuras nada que pasara de eso pero siempre estuviste apoyándonos pero esto ya no es algo tan simple y entiendo lo que dices Skipper, te apoyaré en esto- También Manfredi se ponía de nuestra parte.

-Vaya Skipper sé que posiblemente después de todo esto nos arrepintamos de todo pero será un gusto arrepentirnos juntos, te ayudaré en lo que sea- Y finalmente Johnson también ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿De verdad? No pensé que bueno ustedes me apoyarán en posiblemente la locura más grande de mi vida ¿Tu que dices Rico?- ¿Todavía preguntaba? ¡Por favor! Era obvia la respuesta.

-¡Contigo!- Sé que si esta era nuestra mayor locura ¿Desobedecer órdenes directas de la agencia? Nunca lo pensamos siquiera pero esta vez tenemos que hacerlo sin importar lo que pase después.

-Por ahora estamos un poco en desventaja, pero haremos lo que podamos ¡Todos juntos! Esto será definitivo haremos lo que sea necesario para atrapar a Hans esta vez no deberá escapar- De nuevo devolví la mirada hacia Kowalski él solo asintió él tampoco estaba dispuesto a que escapara otra vez.

No será fácil eso lo tengo presente pero debemos hacer lo posible porque esto salga de la mejor manera sabemos con el tiempo que Hans no es precisamente el mejor ideando planes pero para escapar creo que nadie le ganara ¿Cómo hacer que esto sea efectivo? Quizás esta vez pueda ser diferente sé que Kowalski tendrá un plan no sé cómo lo hará fingiendo que no recuerda nada pero sé que tendrá algo además ahora tenemos ayuda de Manfredi y Johnson también sin querer de Marlene.

-Definitivamente son extraños pero eso explica porque me siento muy agradable de estar con ustedes si al inicio tuve mis dudas pero era extraño esta sensación de estar en casa era única- Sé que a Kowalski no le gustaba tener que fingir menos en esta situación pero cuando tenga tiempo de hablar con él veré de que se trata.

-Estas en casa Kowalski, encarguémonos de mantenerlo así- Si quizás después de esto separarán al equipo o solo quitarían a Skipper no estoy seguro de eso pero si las cosas salen tan perfectas como siempre creo que no pasara nada malo.

-Se lo que se está arriesgando pero correré el riesgo si ustedes están conmigo, les prometo que todo terminara y no importa si como consecuencia nuestros caminos se separan sé que encontraremos la manera de que se unan- Cursi para mi gusto pero estamos tomando una decisión que cambiara nuestras vidas.

Vaya equipo que éramos, habíamos alcanzado un rango muy alto y posiblemente lo perderíamos pero no nos importaba lo único en lo que nos concentrábamos era en seguir juntos como siempre, aunque Manfredi y Johnson ya no eran tan cercanos eran parte de esto y siempre lo serán, siempre nos consideramos como hermanos a pesar de los varios problemas que tuvimos al inicio empezando por la desconfianza de Skipper pero lo hemos superado como todo buen equipo y haremos lo que sea él uno por el otro después de todo eso hacen los hermanos ¿No? Y sé que nada en el mundo nos separara.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Sé que Marlene no quiere que haga nada de esto pero aunque no lo entienda lo haré debo hacer esto Hans no parara hasta que nosotros lo detengamos solo nosotros podíamos detener esto.

-Entonces manos a la obra, tenemos una seria desventaja y es que no sabemos cómo encontrarlo Kowalski podría hacerlo ya lo hizo una vez pero como saben en este momento no es una opción- Debemos encontrar una opción alternativa.

-Hans sabe que lo buscamos seguro no se quedara en un solo lugar y nos será imposible buscarlo- Eso era cierto, esto se cerraba cada vez más.

-La última vez que hable con él dijo que solo me quería a mí así que no tardara en darnos una señal, pero esperar tampoco es una solución- Pero sin saber a qué nos enfrentábamos no podíamos idear un plan.

-No podremos hacer nada mientras eso pasa Skipper quizás si hay una manera de poder saber dónde está o algo de él- Mire a Cabo ¿Qué tendrá en mente?

-Dime Cabo ¿Qué sugieres?- Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y si Cabo tenía una idea era bien recibida solo esperaba que fuera buena.

-Bueno Kowalski es muy listo y con eso pudo encontrar a Hans entonces creo que debemos ir con alguien igual de listo que él, creo que… deberíamos ir con Espiráculo- ¿Con Espiráculo? No sé si era buena idea.

-No lo sé Cabo aunque hayamos "ayudado" a Espiráculo no tiene por qué ayudarnos además sé que lo tenemos controlado pero eso no evita que él pueda intentar algo- Nunca se sabía.

-Skipper creo que Cabo tiene la solución ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Además si no arriesgamos no ganamos tenemos que intentarlo- Parece que no tenía otra opción ellos no dejarían de insistir.

-Está bien trataremos de que Espiráculo nos ayude pero estén alertas no sabemos si intentara algo así que mucho cuidado- Pero me di cuenta que no podíamos llevar a Kowalski, lo siento demasiado confundido y esto solo lo empeorara.

-Ok pero haremos esto Rico quédate aquí con Kowalski, mientras nosotros iremos cualquier cosa que no puedas controlar Rico nos avisas, vámonos- Salimos rápidamente de la casa subiéndonos al auto no estaba seguro de esto pero no me quedaba de otra.

Sabia perfectamente donde estaba la guarida de Espiráculo no tardaríamos en llegar pensar que lo "encerramos" ahí ya desde ese tiempo no habíamos vuelto ahí no quería pedirle nada especialmente a él estaba en todo su derecho de negarse no podíamos obligarlo pero sin duda seria frustrante, como había dicho a los pocos minutos llegamos y aunque no quería tenía que hacerlo, bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a la entrada íbamos a tocar pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos de los pocos secuaces que le quedaban.

-El Dr. los está esperando, síganos- ¿Nos estaba esperando? No sé si debía preocuparme o dejarlo pasar, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de estar alerta.

Seguimos a los secuaces de Espiráculo yo veía la guarida estaba más deteriorará además de que la iluminación ya no era tan buena además de que hay bastante humedad aquí más de lo que recordaba. Por fin los secuaces se detuvieron y de entre la oscuridad salió Espiráculo.

-Chicos cuanto tiempo sin vernos, desde que me dejaron aquí pero supongo que no vienen a platicar de cómo nos ha ido ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- También sabía que no veníamos precisamente a saber cómo estaba ¿Por qué lo sabía?

-Acertaste de nuevo Espiráculo dime una cosa ¿Cómo lo heces? Si sabes tanto creo que también debes saber a qué venimos- No podía evitar estar así soy desconfiado y con un enemigo con él con mayor razón.

-Tengo cámaras afuera solo por precaución ya sabes, vamos Skipper eres listo no vienen aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y solo de repente lo hacen ¿Por qué venir si no es porque necesitan algo? Es graciosos que lo digas sé a lo que vienen- Otra de las razones por las que no quería venir.

-Vaya eso es muy sospechoso Espiráculo si de lo demás ya diste tu explicación pero de eso ¿Que tienes que decir?- Era en verdad listo pero no creo que demasiado ¿O sí?

-Tengo una ligera sospecha de que hacen aquí no estoy muy seguro tengo algunas cosas que me hacen pensar que se trata de cierto frailecillo ¿Me equivoco?- Esto ya no podía ser coincidencia.

-Tengo razones para pensar que estas involucrado con ese frailecillo ¿Me equivoco?- Ya estuvieron involucrados en algún tiempo pero como siempre con ellos no se podía.

-Te equivocas, como sabes más que nadie no puedo salir de aquí así que hago bastantes cosas aquí una de ella es ver las cámaras de esta ciudad y recientemente me encontré con esto- Espiráculo oprimió un botón y enseguida una gran pantalla se encendió.

Iba a decir algo pero me callé en cuanto vi de qué se trataba, recuerdo que cuando estábamos buscando a Kowalski las imágenes de las cámaras no se veían nunca supimos porque y era frustrante pero aquí estaba como Kowalski hablaba con Hans no se oía de que solo las imágenes. En un momento Hans le disparo a Kowalski él se arrodilló cubriéndose donde le dieron pero después de unos segundos le disparo a Hans volvió a decirle cosas mientras se acercaba cuando iba a darle el tiro final Hans logro golpearlo se ve como Hans corre mientras Kowalski regresaba por el arma y va detrás de donde se fue Hans.

-Cuando vi eso no lo podía creer en primera no entendía que hacia él solo y enfrentándolo a él es confuso pero es por eso que se cuál es su problema- Necesitaba saber de qué tanto hablaron.

-¿No tienes el mismo video pero con audio? Es importante que sepamos de lo que hablaron- Ya tan rápido le estaba pidiendo algo pero esto era desesperante.

-No, solo esto recupere ya que alguien interfirió en esto ¿Lo más extraño? Es esto- Oprimió otro botón y otro video se puso en la pantalla.

Era Hans corriendo herido entre la gente después de eso sale de cuadro pero se ve a Kowalski llegando, buscándolo pero después de unos segundos que no logra encontrarlo se ve como de va. Entonces Hans no lo daño.

-Eso es lo que quieren ¿Verdad? Que les ayude a encontrar a Hans no sé por qué razón pero ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlos?- ¿Qué decirle? No me llegaban las palabras necesarias.

-Francis sé que nuestra relación no ha sido para nada buena pero vamos podíamos encerrarte dejarte ahí pero decidimos ayudarlos a Doris y a ti los ayudamos de la mejor manera sé que contigo no pudimos hacer mucha y te dejamos aquí pero tu hermana ahora tiene una vida tranquila y es gracias a nosotros no te pido que olvides todo solo que nos ayudes por favor- Cabo dijo lo último con un tono bastante triste.

-Está bien los ayudaré pero es la última vez, les estoy regresando el favor solo eso ¿Quedo claro?- No podía creerlo las palabras de Cabo lo convencieron.

-Es la primera y última vez te lo aseguramos- No esperaba que Espiráculo pudiera ayudarnos al contrario estaba preparado para cuando nos dijera que no.

Espiráculo comenzó a teclear demasiado rápido en su computadora, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo pero no me importaba si eso nos ayudaba a encontrar a Hans habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo con lo de Kowalski era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, esperaba poder encontrar a Hans y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

 **Nota de la autora:** **Calculo que quedan de 15 a 20 capítulos más sé que es triste pero las confirmo ¡Habrá secuela!** **¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Espiráculo les ayudara un poco en esto además ¿Qué plan tendrán Marlene y Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, descuida pero por un momento en mi cabeza paso la idea de que volverás a desaparecer, espero no sea nada grave y te recuperes pronto, si no ha habido mucho Skilene por aquí pero ya habrá, te aseguro que sí, aquí pude más de ellos dos y en el siguiente también, si por esos capítulos el secreto estará en pausa para lo que vendrá pero cuando lo retome ya revelare todo, ¿De verdad? Está muy bueno espero que pueda subir pronto para no dejarnos así, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	42. Chapter 42 Me agrada

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar tanto en subirlos ya que en lugar de subirlos temprano los estoy subiendo ya muy tarde, pero la escuela no me deja mucha opción y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 42: Me agrada.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Seguimos esperando a que Espiráculo terminara de hacer lo que sea que hacía y aunque al principio no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea de Cabo ahora lo estaba, más que nada dudaba porque pensé que Espiráculo se negaría ¿Por qué ayudar a sus peores enemigos? Pero lo cierto es que Cabo le hizo ver que no lo éramos después de todo hicimos algo bueno por él y eso finalmente sirvió para algo.

-Hans es bueno ocultando su huella ha estado por todas partes de la ciudad pero nunca en un lugar fijo- Eso llegamos a pensar ¿Pero ahora mismo no estaba en un lugar fijo para ir y atraparlo?

-Si eso llegamos a pensar ya que sabe perfectamente que lo estamos buscando ¿No está en un lugar ahora para ir por él?- Ahora podemos saber que nuestra teoría era cierta.

-Todo lo que tengo de él es cuando se está retirando del lugar en el que estaba, es impreciso seguirlo como les digo oculta muy bien su pista- ¿Ni siquiera Espiráculo podía encontrarlo? Es que no me fiaba totalmente de él.

-Entonces creo que será imposible encontrarlo- Creo que nuestras esperanzas están totalmente muertas, esperar a que nos buscara no era buena opción.

-Nunca dije eso, tardara unos días en lo que logro descubrir como lo hace hasta entonces pueden irse- Esto me resulta extraño pero si esta era la única manera de encontrarlo estaba dispuesto a depositar un poco de confianza en él.

-Ah entonces está bien, supongo que hasta entonces y… gracias- Le indique a los muchachos que nos retiráramos, esto fue fácil demasiado diría yo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ¿No lo esperaban? Este momento fue incómodo así que solo me dirigí hacia la salida sabía que ellos me seguirían, salió demasiado bien pera todo lo que me imaginaba de camino aquí, le estaba depositando un poco de confianza a uno de mis enemigos mortales ¿Quién lo diría? Solo espero no estar equivocándome sé que podía ser que la desesperación estaba nublando mi buen juicio pero ya veremos que pasaría después de todo ya no podía perder más de lo que se me quitaría cuando la agencia se enterara.

Al llegar de nuevo a la puerta ahí esperaban los mismos secuaces de Espiráculo para sorpresa mía no me puse en alerta solo me fui acercando a ellos, que cuando estábamos frente a frente nos abrieron la puerta y nos señalaron que saliéramos en cuanto salimos se oía como cerraban la puerta. Por lo menos sabíamos que esto no estaba totalmente perdido ya tendríamos noticias de Hans cuando Espiráculo lograra encontrarlo solo espero lo haga antes de que Hans decida actuar.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Los chicos se habían ido era el momento perfecto para hablar con Rico no había podido hacerlo y seguro estaba esperando a que tuviera algo que claro que lo tenía aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo, hasta que oí el auto alejarse empecé a hablar.

-Rico creo tener un plan pero no sé si se pueda hacer, no sé si en verdad hice lo correcto al convencer a los demás de hacer esto- Sabia que ellos harían lo posible por evitarlo pero yo los metí en esto.

-¿Cuál?- No era exactamente un plan la verdad es que si lograba obtener la información no sabía cómo dársela a los chicos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Debo preguntarle algunas cosas a Marlene ya con eso veré que hago no me han dejado mucho tiempo solo así que no he podido hacerlo- Rico solo asintió, entonces llame a Marlene no quería tardarme mucho no sabía cuándo tardarían los chicos.

-Hola Kowalski ¿¡Sucedió algo!?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación ¿Porque pregunto eso? ¿Es que sabía algo que yo no?

-No, todo está bien ¿Por qué? ¿Debió suceder algo?- Si algo iba a suceder quería saberlo, si ella podía darme información que sirviera para atrapar a Hans yo daba por terminado el trato con ella.

-No, solo que con lo de hace un rato enserio me quede preocupada y pensé que algo malo había pasado- Nada malo pasaría mientras pudiera evitarlo.

-Para nada de hecho apenas he podido hablar contigo te diré algo importante pero antes debes decirme algo- Esto funcionaria así ella me daría algo y yo igual, era un trato justo ¿No?

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres saber?- No creo que fuera nada difícil, pero ya pensaría en eso después.

-Quiero saber la posición de Hans- Los chicos fueron a buscar eso pero no estaba tan seguro de que Espiráculo pudiera encontrarlo yo lo hice, sí, pero fue de casualidad y eso no se repetiría de nuevo.

-Con todo gusto te la diría pero no lo sé, la única vez que lo vi en un ligar fijo fue en una oficina pero después de eso era por teléfono o él venía pero no sé dónde puede estar- ¿Porque no me sorprende? Hans era igual de desconfiado que Skipper.

-Supongo que siempre será así de desconfiado y ahora más que sabe que lo estamos buscando, ok supongo que la otra pregunta no tendrá caso pero ¿No sabes que es lo que planea?- Dudo que Hans le dijera eso ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-No, sigo sin saber qué es lo que planea pero está trabajando en ello cuando esté listo me dirá que debo hacer porque él quiere hacerlo y yo deberé llevarlo- Fue más de lo que espere pero quería evitar eso a toda costa.

-Entiendo pero deseo evitar eso hacer todo en último momento me será peligroso quiero acabar con toda esta farsa de una vez por todas, pero de algo servirá- Esperaba que este tiempo pudiera averiguar un poco más.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte más pero con Hans no puedo esperar mucho, ahora si ¿Qué tienes para mí?- Sé que lo que me dijo no fue mucho pero después de todo no era su culpa.

-Skipper está desesperado por encontrar a Hans tanto que fueron a pedirle ayuda a Espiración- No contaba con eso, si lo encontraban podían hacer algo precipitado y podría salir todo mal.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser ¿Por qué ustedes no lo convencen de desistir?- Porque aunque sonará absurdo Skipper tenía razón.

-Oíste todo lo que dijo Skipper él tiene razón nosotros debemos terminar eso solo nosotros por eso lo apoyaremos pero yo tratare de que sea con el menor riesgo posible- Es por eso que hago todo esto.

-No debe involucrarse en este Hans desea acabar con él y hará lo que sea para lograrlo por eso él debe mantenerse lo más lejos posible- Aunque nosotros nos opusiéramos a Skipper no le importaría y lo haría solo.

-Mira aunque nosotros nos negáramos a él no le importaría y lo haría solo lo cual es bastante riesgoso, además debemos hacerlo si más gente lo intenta no sabemos de lo que será capaz- Después de todo no se sabe que esperar de Hans.

-Pero Hans lo quiere solo a él, lo veo bastante desesperado por lograr su cometido por eso deben alejarlo de esto- No lo haríamos y aunque quisiéramos no podríamos.

-Eso es imposible ya te lo dije aunque nosotros lo intentemos él no escuchara razones así que mejor hacer esto de esta manera, escucha yo quiero evitar poner en riesgo a cualquiera de los chicos por eso te pregunto todo esto- ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Rico me miraba confundido.

-Tratare de averiguar lo que pueda, adiós- Se oía algo molesta, bueno como no obtuve casi nada no podría poner nada en marcha.

-¿Paso?- No entendí muy bien lo que sucedió pero ahora tendría que esperar a ver que me podía averiguar Marlene y también que averiguaron los chicos.

-Ella no sabe mucho solo que cuando Hans tenga listo lo que ha planeado Marlene deberá llevarlo a donde sea que lo efectúe, es lo único que sabe además que se molestó- Esperaba que pudiera averiguar un poco más.

-¿Por qué?- No entiendo muy bien porque entiendo que está preocupada por Skipper ¿No lo conoce? Sé que no llevan mucho de conocerse pero eso se ve a simple vista.

-Quiere que evitemos que Skipper se arriesgue de más, Rico tu y yo sabemos que convencerlo de que no se enfrente a Hans es imposible pero ella insiste en que debemos hacerlo- Seria una opción si nosotros no conociéramos a Skipper.

-Imposible- Nosotros preferimos mil veces ayudar en esto a Skipper que dejarlo solo por eso Rico y yo tratamos de que sea de la manera menos riesgosa.

-Como sea dijo que vería que puede investigar espero algo más que nos sirva ya no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar Rico si lo hacemos puede que Hans a la siguiente vez que nos veamos no falle- Hans ya había durado demasiados años libre era hora de quitarle eso.

-¿Seguir fingiendo?- No quería seguir fingiendo por más tiempo pero hasta que no supiera algo de Hans debía hacerlo.

-No quisiera Rico pero debo hacerlo hasta no estar seguro de que podemos hacer algo debo seguir fingiendo además si Hans se llegara a enterar puede hacerle algo a Marlene- Pero sé que no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Te agrada?- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dime agrada Marlene? La verdad no lo sé nunca la odie solo no me agradaba para nada lo que hacía ¿A quién le gustaría?

-Solo le devuelvo el favor Rico, además nunca la odie así que ahora me da igual- Solo me está ayudando en esto.

-Agradar a chicos- Si, sé que a los chicos les agrado demasiado pero ellos no saben nada de esto dudo que cuando lo sepan estén igual del único que no lo dudo es Cabo.

-Ellos no saben la verdad Rico pero la sabrán yo no les diré nada ella tendrá que decirles todo ella decidirá cuándo- Creo que hasta ese punto estábamos de acuerdo.

-Agradarme- ¿De verdad? Bueno Rico tampoco nunca la odio de hecho se dejó guiar por mí así que para él era fácil.

-Entiendo Rico, los chicos ya tardaron algo ¿Crees que Espiráculo les ayudara? Me costaba creerlo pero no me sorprendía como antes, después de que me tuvo ahí sin hacerme algo.

Rico solo se encogió de hombros, cuando dijeron que iban pensé que Espiráculo no los ayudaría y no por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros sino porque si encontraban a Hans nada saldría bien entre todos los desastres se descubriría lo de Marlene y no creo que Doris permita eso, pero también había la posibilidad de que a Espiráculo no le importará eso les diera lo que querían y todo se perdería.

Oímos un auto y como se apagaba seguro serían los chicos, que estaban aquí es una buena señal pero aún faltaba saber que había pasado, me aleje un poco de Rico sabía muy bien que Skipper sospechaba fui bastante tonto al principio y le di razones para sospechar pero ya no debía dárselas sé cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que sabía todo si sigue conservando su cargo puede que me releve pero si logro que todos nosotros atrapemos a Hans estaré satisfecho de todas formas. Los chicos entraron, no se veían molestos o con decepción venían normales ¿Sera que les dios algo?

-¿Resulto?- Pregunto Rico enseguida, los chicos nos miraron trate de leerlos pero no decían mucho, parece que Espiráculo dio algo.

-Ah algo así, lo convencimos de que nos ayudara él accedió pero parece ser que Hans sabe perfectamente que lo buscamos y escondió muy bien su rastro Espiráculo intentara averiguar como lo hace para después decirnos donde esta- Le contesto Cabo, no pensé que eso pasaría.

-Bien- Dijo Rico no muy entusiasmado ¿Cómo lo habrán convencido? Pero Hans no es muy bueno con las computadoras Espiráculo y yo lo superamos por mucho ¿Cómo es que logra ocultarlo?

-Solo nos queda esperar, pero habrá que estar al pendiente puede que antes de que Espiráculo lo encuentre Hans decida actuar, pero no hagan nada sospechoso no queremos que la agencia se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos ¿Quedo claro?- Todos los demás asistieron yo solo me quede observando.

-También vimos que fue lo que sucedió contigo Kowalski aunque no todo nos quedó claro ya que no lo oímos pero tranquilo muy pronto sabremos que sucedió- ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Si antes pensábamos que Hans ya no tenía que ver con tu desaparición pero ahora sabemos que si vimos su pelea en el callejón sabemos que algo paso ojala pudieras decirnos que paso- ¿Vieron eso? ¿Pero cómo? Por lo menos no oyeron todo.

-Ya déjelo en paz seguramente lo están confundiendo más de la cuenta- De cierta manera ¿Cómo se habrán enterado de eso? ¿Espiráculo les habrá mostrado? En fin no tenía porque detenerme a pensar en eso.

Entonces el tiempo que tendría seria limitado debía actuar antes que Espiráculo y que Hans como si pudiera pero tendría que hacerlo este equipo cuenta conmigo puedo ser su única salvación, debo pensar y actuar como nunca antes lo había hecho alguna vez Skipper menciono que puedo llegar a ser un buen líder si me esforzaba pero siempre lo dude creí que no tenía madera para ello pero creo que después de todo la tengo y debo sacar todo ese potencial ahora.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Era increíble que Skipper siguiera con esto pero que puedo decir después de todo a esto se dedica y sí sé que es imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea pero pensaba que ellos que lo conocen de más tiempo y son sus amigos podían hacerlo entrar en razón pero vaya al parecer ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar esto pero ahora debía encargarme de algo bastante importante, sé que si Espiráculo les dice donde esta Hans ellos no dudarán en ir y eso es lo peor que puede pasar en este momento no debo dejar que pase.

-Doris debes llamar rápido a tu hermano, Skipper y los demás fueron a pedirle ayuda para que encuentre a Hans debes decirle que no lo haga- Quería evitar que la tragedia fuera mayor y ahora.

-No creo que Francis los ayude aun con todo lo que ha pasado aún les tiene rencor pero lo llamaré para cerciorarme de ello- Esperaba que ella tuviera razón porque no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si les ayudaba.

Vi como Doris marcaba el número y esperaba a ser contestado pero nadie le contesto lo intento de nuevo pero nada esto me estaba comenzando a asustar, lo intento otra vez pero de nuevo nadie contesto.

-Nadie contesta Doris ¿Y si les está ayudando? ¿Si les está dando la posición de Hans?- No podía evitar sentirme así mas porque hace unas horas le dije a Skipper que no siguiera pero parece que ya nada le importa.

-Cálmate Marlene solo lo empeoraras escucha quizás están ellos tratando de convencerlo y no quiere levantar sospechas por eso no me contesta solo espera unos minutos- Esperaba que si algo llegara a pasar Kowalski o Rico me lo dijeran.

Nos quedamos esperando, mientras millones de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza que quizás Espiráculo les había dicho lo que querían y estaba ahí, pensando que podrían con ello y Hans los sorprendería y todo terminaría, sé que no debía pensar lo peor pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pasaron muchos minutos después cuando el teléfono de Doris comenzó a sonar, antes de que contestará le indique que pusiera el altavoz, quería escuchar lo que había pasado.

-Francis estoy llamándote y llamándote ¿Qué sucedió? Más bien dime ¿Qué les dijiste? Y no preguntes quien que sé que los chicos fueron a pedirte ayuda- Se oyó un largo silencio.

-Que rápido viajan las noticias hermanita, perdona que no contestará pero ellos estaba aquí no quería levantar sospechas, no mucho pero los ayudaré- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Dijo que los ayudaría!

-Espera creo que no escuche bien ¿Dijiste que los ayudarías? No puedes hacer eso Francis- Lo mismo pensaba ¿Estaba loco? Creo que le falto más ayuda.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Saben cómo convencer, me pidieron ayuda para encontrar a Hans y aunque no les di mucho pude darlas mas claro que se dónde se esconde pero también pienso en ti hermanita- ¿Sabía dónde estaba? Eso era imposible.

-No puedes ayudarlos ellos van a matarse y es lo que tratamos de evitar, sé que jamás los toleraste pero no lo hagas por ellos hazlo por mí y no les digas nada- Esperaba que eso lo convencieran.

-¿No confías en mí? No les dije dónde estaba y no se los diré sin que ustedes me lo indiquen pero te lo dije saben convencer les dije que Hans escondía su huella y que me llevaría tiempo encontrarlo, suficiente para que hagan lo que se les antoje- Parece que me preocupe por nada.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! Tranquilo no será por mucho tiempo tenemos un plan solo sigue así y decías que no te agradaban- Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Espiráculo.

-¡No me agradan! Como sea espero que tengas razón hermanita ellos empezaran a presionar, dile a Marlene que jugué muy bien sus cartas una mala y perderá, hasta luego- Eso no me dejo muy bien, lo sabía pero que Espiráculo me lo dijera ya me asustaba.

-No sé por qué mi hermano dijo eso ultimo pero no tenemos ningún plan Marlene habrá que pensar rápido no sabes cuándo actuara Hans y Francis no podría aguantarlo por siempre- Lo sé pero no podía pensar en nada.

-Lo sé pero no tengo nada, por el momento tengo que averiguar algunas cosas de Hans cuando Kowalski llamo preguntándome todo eso no era en vano seguro si le digo lo que necesita tendrá un plan- Sé que no podía confiarme de ello pero era en lo que pensaba algo.

-No puedes confiarte en él sé que es bastante listo pero esto es una situación algo complicada así que deberás pensar también en algo- Lo tenía muy presente tampoco podía déjese que él planeara todo.

-No le dejaré todo el trabajo, sé que debo pensar en algo pero simplemente no lo sé ni siquiera sé que tiene planeado Hans no me dice mucho así no podrá hacer nada- Debía preguntarle demasiadas cosas.

-Pregúntale todo lo que puedas tal vez cuando tengas menos dudas podrás ideas un plan- Pero es que cuando pensaba un plan también pensaba en muchas más cosas.

-Sabes Doris hay algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza durante todo el día, entiendo porque Hans odia a Skipper pero aun no entiendo porque Skipper odia tanto a Hans ¿Sabes de que me entere? Que le prohibieron a Skipper interferir con Hans si lo hacen las consecuencias serán enormes pero a él no le importa- No creo que por lo que me contó odie a Hans digo no le hizo nada.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías no sé muy bien lo que sucedió pero de hecho casi nadie lo sabe, después de que Skipper encerró a Hans él escapó así que eso paso pero cuando Skipper estaba a punto de tener a su equipo fue a una última misión antes de eso ahí se encontró con Hans- Debo suponer que nada de eso salió bien.

-Entonces en esa misión algo tuvo que salir mal- ¿Pero que tanto? Digo para que Skipper lo odie como lo hace.

-No sé muy bien eso, solo que la intromisión de Hans fue tan grave que a Skipper le prohibieron ir a ese país o algo así- Eso ya sonaba bastante grave.

-Parece que nadie sabe mucho de él, pero tu si bastantes cosas si no fuera porque te alejaste de él hasta podrías saber el secreto que tanto nos está matando- No había pensado en el secreto desde que comencé "eso" con Skipper.

-Tampoco sabía mucho de él quien me decía todo era Kowalski y a veces Skipper hablando de eso ¿No has averiguado nada?- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba entre todas estas situaciones absurdas.

-No he podido hacer nada Doris estoy entre todo esto y creo que nunca podre averiguarlo porque una vez que esto acabe le diré todo- Me entristecía eso saber que pasaría tan poco tiempo con él a la vez me sentía frustrara por trabajar tanto en averiguar que paso y ahora sé que nunca lo sabré ¿Qué ocultas Skipper?

 **Nota de la autora: No se preocupen el secreto no se quedara así claro que terminara, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía la verdad recién lo termino y en lo que lo reviso del todo lo subiría ya muy tarde espero no sean muchos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: A veces tarda en llegar, si antes de decidir si había secuela tuve que ver más o menos ya el final para ver si con eso podía hacer una secuela, te lo agradezco mucho enserio me alegra bastante que te guste demasiado mi novela, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	43. Chapter 43 Apoyo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber subido capítulo el jueves y hoy tan tarde pero la verdad me costó mucho este capítulo, no sé por qué, pero me bloquee totalmente por ello no me quedo tan largo como hubiera querido y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 43: Apoyo.**

 **Narrado por Hans.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo ellos en la guarida de Espiráculo? Quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando ahí pero eso tendrá que esperar a ver si Marlene podía averiguar algo mientras será mejor que me vaya si me llegan a ver aquí puede ser bastante riesgoso. Me fui enseguida no espere nada más sé que la incertidumbre me mataría pero debía estar tranquilo ¿Qué pudieran querer de él? Lo que sea no creo que él los ayude en nada posiblemente a encontrarme pero dudo mucho que los ayude digo a diferencia de mi él los odia a todos, si los llegara a ayudar sé que me encontrarían así que deberé ser precavido en todos los sentidos estoy casi a punto de desviar a la agencia, mandaron a otro equipo les hice creer que me encontraba en otra ciudad los motivos ya estaban solo faltaba que mordieran el anzuelo y podría iniciar con esto debo ser cuidadoso porque de lo contrario esto podría fallar y sé que si fallo no tendré otra oportunidad así que será mejor hacerlo ahora.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa los vi salir, no se veían molestos ni confundidos mucho menos decepcionados ¿Espiráculo les habrá dado lo que querían? No quería eso, hice lo que mejor creí conveniente; los seguí, solo lo haría por poco tiempo no quería descubrirme yo solo, pero conforme los seguía veía que iban directo a la casa de Skipper, entonces no saben nada de mi ¿O sí? Esto era terrible pero debía desistir así que deje de seguirlos no querría arriesgarme.

No tenía un rumbo fijo solo detuve el auto pensando, esto no me dejaba tranquilo ¿Cómo averiguar que sucedió? pero una idea llego a mi mente se supone que Marlene tenia ahí a Kowalski él podría saber algo aunque no vino con ellos pero tampoco Rico así que es posible que él sepa algo más, tendría que ir y preguntárselo ahora mismo.

…

Toque la puerta desesperado, sé que no debía estarlo pero el solo hecho de no saber lo que pasa me desconcierta espere estarme equivocando y que él no los ayude no tengo nada listo y sé que podría fallar ahora. Enseguida me atendió Marlene la note sorprendida pero no la culpó yo no pensaba venir en algún tiempo no quería dar motivos de sospecha.

-Hans vaya no te esperaba digo tenerte tan pronto aquí- Lo sé pero debía saber si ella podía saber algo no quería admitirlo pero sentía cierto temor de que todo lo que había logrado se pierda.

-Lo sé pero esto es importante necesito que averigües que es lo que hacen ellos con Espiráculo- Necesitaba estar tranquilo y sé que no lo estaría hasta que confirmara mis sospechas.

-Bueno… ellos fueron a pedir ayuda a Espiráculo para encontrarte- ¡Lo sabía! Sin Kowalski ellos se quedarían muy pronto sin opciones pero nunca espere que fueran a pedirle ayuda a un tipo como él.

-¿No sabes nada más? Necesito saber si Espiráculo los va a ayudar, si lo hace ambos caeremos- Ella necesitaba saber que si esto salía mal también saldría mal para ella solo así podría tener atada a las personas.

-Bueno cuando ellos llegaron allá Espiráculo nos llamó preguntándonos porque estaban ahí, nosotras le dijimos que no teníamos idea pero por lo que sea que estén ahí se niegue así que no debes preocuparte- Esto se veía bastante fácil.

-¿En serio? Los chicos no se veían para nada molestos o alguna señal de que Espiráculo los haya rechazado- Estaban muy normales de hecho.

-No creerás que iban con la esperanza de que los ayudara ¿Verdad? Es obvio que están desesperados por encontrarte y fueron con alguien que obviamente no los iba a ayudar, él lo odia como no tienes idea y a diferencia de ti a todos- En eso ella tenía razón pero la verdad no podía saberlo.

-No puedo estar tan seguro de eso, nunca se sabe Espiráculo y yo tampoco hemos tenido una buena relación no dudo que quiera entregarme- En aquella ocasión chocamos cuando queríamos poner el plan en marcha.

-Doris ¿Podrías llamarle a Espiráculo por favor? Por favor Hans tú no tienes una buena relación con nadie pero tampoco creo que Espiráculo quiera ayudarlos para hacerte algún daño- No estaba de mas ser precavido. Doris enseguida volvió mostrándome el celular enfrente.

-Nos dijiste que los chicos fueron a verte así que dinos ¿A que fueron? Y lo más importante ¿Qué les dijiste?- Note que estaba en altavoz ya que prácticamente grito lo último.

-Vinieron para pedirme ayuda para encontrar a Hans ¿No es un poco obvio lo que les dije? Me negué no tengo porque ayudarlo y en lo que sea que estén metidos que se las arreglen solos ¿Por qué tan interesada?- Eso enserio me tranquilizó más.

-Gracias Francis, solo curiosidad ya sabes en fin te llamo luego adiós- Oírlo del propio Espiráculo sí que fue alentador, no sé porque pensé que los ayudaría como si eso fuera posible.

-Como oíste del mismo Espiráculo él se negó a ayudarlo así que Hans puedes estar tranquilo- Por ahora podía estarlo, no siempre podría confiarme.

-Solo tenía que asegurarme de que no me estabas mintiendo es todo- No podía confiarme mucho de ella solo un poco pero hasta ahí.

-Si tú lo dices, Hans ya ha pasado bastante tiempo dijiste que tardarías pero no tanto ¿Qué tienes planeado?- No le diría lo que tenía planeado porque en si no era nada complicado.

-Es secreto querida, pero tienes que estar al pendiente solo debo esperar algo y te daré las indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer, él nunca lo vendrá venir- En especial que ella lo lleve directo a la trampa.

-Espero que no te lleve más tiempo del que me dijiste tampoco puedo esperar tanto, será un lastima pero dime ¿Cómo supiste que los chicos estaban con Espiráculo?- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Los estuve siguiendo, de hecho a veces los vigilo solo por precaución- Ya que no podía estar en un solo lugar solo los veía por cómo tiempo y después me iba.

-No entiendo porque sabes dónde pueden estar y porque no los atacas o algo esperas demasiado tiempo- Se ve que no entendía todo esto.

-Sé que parece bastante fácil pero no lo es al contrario hacerlo de ese modo es posible pero es peligroso es su territorio y quien podría salir perdiendo soy yo prefiero ser precavido además no sé porque te digo todo esto ya debo irme no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo- Podrían descubrirnos si me quedaba demasiado tiempo.

-Aun no entiendo porque estas de un lado a otro pero es asunto tuyo solo espero que me avises pronto porque esto se está volviendo aburrido- No debía estar quejándose pero en fin.

-Yo me entiendo solo se paciente te pagare por todo esto así que no deberías preocuparte ¿Si? Adiós- Enseguida salí de ahí yo también me estaba impacientando pero con la agencia metida no podría hacer mucho un movimiento en falso y todo se perdería.

Ya deje todo listo pero sé que la agencia no es tonta y tardara en caer, solo tendría que esperar a que me dieran la señal de que el equipo nuevo había caído y haría esto, no era un plan complicado solo tendría que tener a Skipper solo y podría con él era una trampa perfecta que antes no pude efectuar ya que no estaban en descanso y siempre estaban juntos eso disminuía las posibilidades pero esta vez eso sería diferente a las otras veces.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Dos días han pasado desde que pedimos ayuda a Espiráculo y no hemos recibido respuesta, esto en verdad comienza a molestarme ¿Solo nos habrá dado el desplante? No lo sé pero no podemos arriesgarnos a presionarlo así que debemos esperar cosa que no quiero ¿Qué estará planeando Hans? Seguro no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros esperamos algo incierto.

-Kowalski ¿Estas mejor?- En los dos días que había convivido más con Kowalski notaba situaciones más extrañar pero seguía sin encontrar nada que me demostrará lo contrario.

-Sí, los golpes están desapareciendo y las heridas ya cicatrizaron- No me refería a eso, al estado físico estaba bastante mejor pero me refería a su amnesia.

-Lo he notado pero me refiero a tu amnesia ¿Crees estar mejor? ¿Has recordado algo?- Su amnesia era sin duda extraña decía no recordar nada pero todo lo que hacía era como si lo tuviera presente.

-No, estoy igual la verdad es que trato de recordar algo que pueda ayudarlos pero no tengo nada, lo siento- Siempre que me decía algo referido a su amnesia parecía que se sentía culpable pero creo que es por no poder ayudarnos.

-De acuerdo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo te tome recuperar la memoria esperábamos que fuera pronto pero si las cosas siguen así creo que deberemos informar esto- Nosotros no somos los indicados para tratar esto.

-¿Informar a quién? No entiendo de que estas hablando Skipper- Se oía un poco temeroso, no entiendo de que si no sabe nada.

-Debemos informar a la agencia que estas en estas condiciones ellos te atenderán y podrán mejorar tu condición cosa que nosotros no podemos hacer- Además lo pondríamos en peligro con Hans.

-No quiero ir- Entiendo que no quiera en su mente solo nos conoce a nosotros además de que paso por una mala experiencia según yo.

-Lo entiendo pero ahora tú debes entender que este no es el mejor lugar para ti, no mejoraras a menos que recibas ayuda y creo que lo sabes- Sé que era difícil de entender pero espero convencerlo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Da lo mismo que me quede aquí o donde sea que me quieres llevar no importa estaré bien- No lo estará sé que no mejoraría en estos días pero también que aquí no es un buen lugar para él.

-¿Tú también como sabes eso? Te tenemos en un ambiente bastante confuso y peligroso eso de ninguna manera te ayuda debes entender que es lo mejor para ti- ¿Por qué no lo entendía? En otra situación lo hubiera hecho.

-Sé que no puedo estar mejor en otro lugar que con mis amigos en un principio tuve mis dudas pero me daban una seguridad y tranquilidad que no tenía por eso me quede- No sabía que decir a eso normalmente quien me dejaba así con palabras como esa era Cabo.

-Solo queremos que estés bien, todos queremos que recuperes la memoria además sabes en lo que estamos metidos y lamento decirlo pero no serás útil aquí, no queremos ponerte en riesgo- No pensé que sería tan difícil.

-Estoy bien aquí no entiendo que es lo que quieres ¿No te es suficiente con que te lo diga? No tienes que mandarme a otro lugar ¡No iré!- Enseguida se fue, esto es más complicado de lo que imagine no pensé que se pondría así.

Pienso que debería dejarlo por ahora aunque no entiendo muy bien el motivo de su enojo se supone que quiere recuperar su memoria y con esto sería mucho más rápido pensé que aceptaría después de oírme pero se negó completamente ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Aun siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto pero aunque he intentado averiguar que es no he encontrado nada. El timbre empezó a sonar ¿Quién sería? No esperaba a los chicos hasta más tarde, fui a ver de quien se trataba y me lleve una agradable sorpresa.

-Hola Marlene- A ella tampoco la había visto en estos dos días le dije que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para arreglar esta situación, solo pude arreglar muy poco pero realmente no esperaba verla.

-Hola Skipper, espero no venir en mal momento la verdad es que no sabía cuándo venir ¿Ya arreglaste todo?- No del todo pero era agradable su visita.

-Algo así, muy poco a decir verdad pero no te preocupes, por favor pasa- Me alegraba que viniera más en estos momentos que en verdad fueron malos.

-No te ves muy bien ¿Sucedió algo?- ¿De verdad me veía mal? Ni siquiera lo noto yo. Pasamos a la sala donde tomamos asiento.

-Tuve una pequeña "discusión" con Kowalski, pero fue extraño a pesar de que le estaba hablando de algo que ya no conoce lo entendió perfectamente, sabes siento que algo está pasando pero no logro descubrir que es- Por más que busque no encontré nada.

-Quizás no está pasando nada y estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, pero dime otra cosa ¿Por qué fue la "discusión"?- No sé si ella tenía razón es que no es normal y sé que hay algo.

-Bueno le dije que tome la decisión de decirle a la agencia su situación y que ellos pueden ayudarlo mejor que aquí pero se negó, trate de convencerlo pero todo acabamos mal- Si es que está enojado espero se le pase pronto.

-¿Por qué quieres alejarlo de ustedes? Son lo único que tiene o al menos es lo que sabe es obvio que quiera estar con ustedes tratar de recordar lo que era con ustedes no creo que sea justo que le quites eso- Pero solo queremos que este mejor.

-No quiero alejarlo de nosotros solo quiero que este mejor eso no es malo, ni siquiera nos recuerda solo tiene una idea y eso es porque los chicos le dijeron muchas cosas- Pero ni siquiera recuerda que somos sus amigos.

-Pero confía en ustedes a pesar de no recordarlos deberías dejar que se quede con ustedes ¿No crees?- No estoy del todo seguro con eso.

-No lo sé, lo pensaré luego ahora no quiero recordar nada de eso- Lo pensaré con más calma luego ahora todo esto era reciente.

-He estado pensado en muchas cosas estos días Skipper, también sobre tu situación con Hans de que no planeas hacerte a un lado en esto pero también me entro una fuerte duda ¿Porque odias tanto a Hans?- Cuando empezó a decir todo eso pensé que me diría otra vez que dejara en paz a Hans nunca esto.

-¿Por qué piensas que hay una razón para que odie a Hans?- No entiendo cómo ha llegado hasta esa conclusión.

-Me contaste como empezó eso con Hans pero eso que pasó solo era para que Hans te odiara pero no para que tú lo odiaras- Podría ser, pero tiene razón y es que hay otra razón.

-Eres bastante lista, sí hay otra razón por la que odio a Hans ¿De verdad quieres saberla?- Los chicos no lo sabían y no podía creerlo que estaba a punto de decírselo a ella sin ningún problema.

-Me encantaría saberlo quiero tratar de entender tu actitud a pesar que estoy en contra de que sigas con esto- Pero creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no hay forma de contradecirme.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo una buena razón, veras antes de que me dieran el cargo de capital tenía que hacer una misión no tan complicada todo era sencillo- No puedo creer que enserio se lo esté diciendo.

-Solo tenía que ir hasta la ciudad de Copenhague en Dinamarca a recoger unos simples documentos de un contacto que servirían para un caso era todo lo que debía hacer- Era algo tan sencillo para alguien como yo.

-Suena muy sencillo supongo que algo tuvo que pasar mientras pasaba eso- Pasaron bastantes cosas pero no mencionaré todo eso.

-Si solo era eso, pero sucede que cuando recogía los documentos Hans apareció de la nada quería venganza y nunca lo vi venir así que Hans lo tenía todo planeado así que asesino al contacto y robo los documentos- La misión fracaso de muchas maneras.

-Para sorpresa mía Hans logro inculparme de eso y como ahí no ven nada bien que alguien mate a otra persona fui a prisión por un tiempo en lo que la agencia resolvió mi problema, me dejaron ir con la condición de que no volviera a ese país- Eso fue un capítulo bastante malo en mi vida.

-Nunca me imaginé que pasara algo como eso, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en prisión?- Más del que hubiera querido.

-De tres a cuatro meses, mi situación no fue algo muy fácil de resolver menos con un país como ese así que fue tardío el tiempo en que me liberaron- Aunque lo vivía no podía creerlo.

-Eso fue bastante tiempo para alguien como tú, ¿Odias a Hans por mandarte a la cárcel?- Él hizo más que eso, ese día vaya que lo hizo.

-No lo odio solo por eso, arruinó la misión sin esos documentos no pudimos atrapar a un criminal, me inculpo de algo que no hice con ello fui a prisión por algún tiempo y aunque salí eso se quedó para siempre en mi expediente casi arruinó mi vida- Solo porque piensa que yo hice lo mismo con la suya.

-Parece que siempre quieres hacer lo correcto Skipper, creo que jamás harías algo incorrecto- ¿A que venía ese comentario? Quería pensar lo mismo que ella, que yo jamás haría algo incorrecto.

-Trato de hacerlo siempre- Debía callarme ahora con ella me sucedía algo extraño y es que siempre terminaba diciéndole todo pero esto no podía decírselo por nada del mundo.

-¿Tratas? ¿Eso quiere decir que no siempre lo haces?- Ya no debía decirle más sobre esto sé que si presionaba mas no podría evitar decírselo.

-Sí, bueno ya sabes porque odio a Hans no quiero que sigas pensando que es un odio injustificado además siempre ha intentado eliminarme ¿Qué debería hacer yo? Debo terminar este asunto- Espero que cambiarle de tema haya servido.

-Nunca pensé que era un odio injustificado por eso lo pregunte, pero supongo que sientes que tienes la responsabilidad de acabar algo que se podría decir empezaste pero creo que hay modos- ¡Lo logre! Olvido el otro asunto.

-Supone bien, he intentado otros modos pero de nada ha servido y por hacerlo ahora me quitan esa responsabilidad así que deberé hacerlo del último modo que me queda ¿Me apoyas en esto?- No sé si le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Te apoyaré hasta el final Skipper- Oír esas palabras sin duda fue la mejor sensación del mundo, ahora sé que estaría cuando esta situación se Hans pasara que tendría un lugar a donde volver ahora sabía lo que sentían ellos que era lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

 **Nota de la autora: Si no es lo que esperaban no lo culpó planeaba hacerlo más largo pero mi mente no me dejo hacerlo con trabajo termine esto y me quedo algo corto para lo que he estado haciendo pero les prometo que el siguiente compensará este, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	44. Chapter 44 Una semana

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber actualizado la mente se me nublo y me era imposible escribir este capítulo, lo había escrito pero mucho más corto además que no quedo como quería y preferí hacer uno bien a subir el otro espero haya valido la pena y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 44: Una semana.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

-Te apoyaré hasta el final Skipper- Claro que lo haría, en estos días había entendido que nada ni nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero después de todo él no tendría que hacer nada porque yo me encargaría de todo.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo antes de sonreírme, atesoraría estos momentos para siempre debía hacerlo después de que esto acabara solo me quedarían los recuerdos.

-Creo que ya debo irme solo venía a verte unos minutos, espero que realmente lo pienses Skipper no creo que sea lo mejor- Kowalski me estaba ayudando a terminar esto de la mejor manera no sería correcto que se fuera lejos.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- No querría pero esto en verdad era difícil saber que lo perdería y que todo lo que estaba haciendo con él pronto sería nada.

-Si, además tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer te prometo que nos veremos después ahora tienes bastante trabajo- No podía seguir así pero es lo único que tendré de Skipper para recordar.

-De acuerdo, esto es primero pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿No te ha sucedido nada extraño?- La pregunta me sorprendió ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

-No para nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?- ¿Estará sospechando algo? Sé que él no es tonto y en cualquier momento pudiera darse cuenta.

-Bueno desde lo de Hans siempre pensé que pudiera intentar algo de nuevo pero parece que solo quería asustarnos pero no dejes de ser precavida ¿Si?- Si supiera que estaba más a salvo que él.

-Seguro fue eso pero no deberías preocuparte por mi mejor preocupante por ti tu corres más riesgo- Sabia lo impulsivo que era y no dudaba que intentara hacer una locura contra Hans.

-Estaré bien, me he enfrentado a situaciones como esta por años esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente, todo saldrá bien- Eso esperaba tan solo esperaba que esto saliera bien.

-Si tú lo dices estoy de acuerdo, ahora si me retiro nos vemos después Skipper- No supe muy bien cómo reaccionar solo me lance a abrazarlo enseguida me recibió, en verdad guardaría estos momentos para siempre.

-Te quiero- Dije sin querer, me quede quieta al instante no quería despegarlo de mí, no quería ver su reacción ante esto ¿Por qué lo dije? Solo salió ni siquiera iba a decir nada.

Skipper trato de separarse un poco de mi pero no lo deje tenía que pensar rápido en algo no sé porque tenía tanto miedo de su reacción; solo me separe un poco de Skipper pero antes de que hablara lo bese él no puso ninguna resistencia así que continúe por unos segundos más.

-Hasta luego Skipper- Volví a unir mis labios con los suyos pero fue corto, para después irme prácticamente huyendo.

-Ah si hasta luego- Fue lo único que oí, lo decía en un tono nervioso pero no lo sé no me atreví a mirar atrás solo salí de ahí.

Esto sin duda se sintió extraño; sentí un gran alivio al decirlo aunque ni siquiera quería decir eso pero a la vez me sentí expuesta ante algo con lo que no había lidiado antes además del profundo miedo que tuve ante la reacción de Skipper que aún me es incierta pero no me preocupa ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Hago y digo cosas sin pensar es como si no me respondieran ni mi cuerpo ni mis palabras ¿Es normal esto? Esto sí que es difícil antes podía hacerlo pero antes no había sentimientos involucrados ¿En qué me metí?

…

-Solo me lance a abrazarlo todo estaba bien hasta que le dije que lo quería entonces solo no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla para después huir de ahí- Decirlo en voz alta era relajante y más cuando alguien te escuchaba.

-Pensé que nunca lo vería, sí que estas enamorada Marlene pero así son las cosas sin darte cuenta empezaras a tener acciones románticas al igual que palabras no tienes por qué extrañarte- Claro que tenía que extrañarme nunca antes me había sucedido algo así.

-No podía reaccionar de otra manera es solo que nunca me había pasado, la verdad no quiero que ese afecto que siente por mi crezca- Sé que cuando esto acabe y todo salga bien él no me aceptara y quiero que salga lo menos dañado posible.

-Eso nadie lo puede evitar, sé que piensas que lo haces por su bien pero la verdad es que a ambos les dolerá y no podrás evitar eso sé que quieres disfrutar lo mucho que puedas con él no tiene nada de malo pero debes entender que hagas lo que hagas igual sufrirá- Lo sé y que más quisiera evitar eso pero seguir junto con él es la única forma de salvarlo.

-Enserio me siento terrible por eso ojala pudiera solo desaparecer de su vida tratar de aminorar el daño pero no puedo hacerlo antes tengo que salvarlo- Después de eso desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

-¿Si hubieras sabido que pasaría esto hubiera aceptado igual?- No entiendo porque de repente me preguntaba algo como eso.

-Sabes a pesar de que sufrir bastante de perderé algo lo hubiera aceptado porque a pesar de todo no me hubiera negado a la experiencia de conocerlo- Conocerlo fue una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

-Vi venir esto no del todo pero sabía que algo pasaría lo supe desde que los vi juntos esa forma de interactuar era única, sabes no pienses en este momento en eso vive plenamente los momentos con él sin reprimirte- No quería hacerlo no quería extrañar más de lo necesario.

-No quiero hacerlo del todo no quiero vivir más momento que de seguro extrañare no he sentido que ese dolor pero no quiero que duela más de lo necesario- Siempre he evitado el dolor y ahora que acepte el dolor no quiero que sea mayor.

-Pero si no lo haces puede que te arrepientas de los momentos que no pasaron juntos solo hazlo sé que dolerá pero dolerá de tomas formas- Tal vez tenía razón pero la verdad no sabía qué clase de dolor seria.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio la verdad ya no quería decir nada más del tema y parece que ella tampoco, pero sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más perdía? Ya habría perdido a Skipper ya no podría perder nada más y como ella dijo dolerá de todos modos ¿Por qué no vivir buenos momentos con él? Sé que el tiempo no sería mucho no dudo que en cualquier momento Hans podría poner su plan en marcha sería mejor vivir lo que pueda con él hasta ver como lo perdía.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar por un momento pensé que se trataba de Skipper y una sonrisa me inundo pero enseguida se borró cuando vi de quien se trataba nada menos que Hans.

-Hans que sorpresa pensé que no sabría de ti en un buen tiempo- La verdad esperaba no saber de él nunca más pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

-Pensaste un poco mal pero mi situación es difícil aún sigo trabajando con ello pronto volveré a viajar pero antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien así que necesito ver una última cosa- Me pregunto qué querrá ahora.

-Está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?- Espero no sea tan complicado pero con un tipo como él nunca se podía estar segura.

-Te he dado algo de confianza pero no pienses que tanta así que quiero hablar con nuestro "socio" ¿Sabes de quien hablo verdad?- Claro que se de quien habla ¿Por qué de repente quería hablar con Kowalski?

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? Sera algo difícil con su amnesia lo están cuidando bastante y no lo dejan en paz- Eso era cierto además de que este momento debe de estar con Skipper.

-Solo debo asegurarme de que también está de nuestro lado es todo no quiero irme dejando ese asunto volando no me importa como pero tiene que reunirse conmigo en unos minutos te veo ahí- No me dejo decir nada mas ya que colgó.

¿Ahora qué haría? Estábamos en riesgo de que nos descubrieran lo peor era quien era Hans o Skipper, siempre supe que este extraño plan era peligroso pero confirme pasaron los días ese pensamiento se fue pero ahora regresaba de golpe pero debía arriesgarme solo espero que Kowalski no este con Skipper de lo contrario todo se perdería, tome mi teléfono y marque esperando su respuesta.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

"Te quiero" esas palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza ¿De verdad lo dijo? No podía creerlo tampoco podía creer lo que sentí cuando oí esa palabras fue una calidez inexplicable como si el vacío no existiera y la verdad no que quería decirle pero ella me lo impidió creo que también fue una sorpresa para ella por la forma en la que actuó por eso preferí no actuar, mejor trataba de solucionar las cosas con Kowalski tal y como dijo Marlene, voltee pero me quede quiero cuando lo vi.

-Kowalski ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?- ¿Habrá visto lo de hace solo un segundo? Espero que no aunque no recuerda nada estas cosas me ponen bastante incómodo. Aunque me quede bastante tiempo ahí parado viendo la puerta.

-Solo vi lo último no era mi intención hacerlo pensaba irme pero fue extraño yo lo siento- Estaba por irse, siempre fue bastante curioso Kowalski pero no me debo enojarme después de todo no fue su intención.

-Kowalski espera, no te preocupes por eso de verdad estoy seguro que no era tu intención descuida- Era hora de arreglar las cosas después de todo Marlene tenía razón no era lo mejor alejarlo de nosotros.

-Solo me dio curiosidad su relación, las veces que los he visto actuar normal y ahora solo fue sorprendente en verdad se quieren- Seguro mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, por lo último dicho.

-Ah sí, pero bueno quiero hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros sabes creo que tienes razón los dos tienen razón- Era extraño casi siempre que tomaba una decisión era prácticamente imposible hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-¿Los dos?- No quería darle mucha explicación solo quería ir al punto de que había decidido que se quedara aquí.

-Si Marlene también ayudo pero bueno he decidido que te quedes con nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que mejores- Espero en verdad estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Gracias Skipper no creo sentirme mejor en otro lugar- Se notaba mejor y más tranquilo, si para cuando atrapáramos a Hans no lograba recordar no sé qué podríamos hacer.

-Después de todo perteneces aquí Kowalski y llevarte a otro lugar no sería lo indicado aunque no nos recuerdes- No porque no nos recordaba dejaba de ser nuestro amigo.

-Eso espero- Lo dijo algo apagado, como si de repente se hubiera sentido mal o algo quería preguntarle pero no sabía si era buena idea.

Kowalski permaneció callado por bastante tiempo quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban de la nada se puso algo extraño y hasta quiso irse no pude dejar pasar eso.

-Kowalski ¿Sucede algo? Dime ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pareció bastante extraña su actitud bueno mejor dicho mucho más extraña.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza, desde que no recuerdo nada los tengo solo debo descansar es todo si me permites luego te veo Skipper- Se fue casi huyendo pero quizás tenia esos dolores porque si memoria pensaba regresar.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño pero bueno no era como que siempre todo fuera muy normal con nosotros pero más allá de lo extraño lo es, me quede solo por unos momentos hasta que oí el timbre vaya de seguro eran los chicos ya habían tardado.

-Tardaron algo ¿A qué se debe su retraso?- Los había mandado a la agencia nos citaron ayer pero obviamente me negué a ir ellos irían a ver a que nos necesitaban. Les indique que pasaran espero tengan una buena explicación.

-Pues pensamos que nos dirían lo mismo que a ti pero empezaron a decirnos varias cosas más- Dijo Cabo angustiado. Solo espero que nada referente a que no quise ir pero tenía mis razones.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que les dijeron?- Sé que parecía bastante infantil mi comportamiento pero aún seguía molesto por lo que nos hicieron.

-Hans- Dijo Rico, ¿Qué les habrán dicho de Hans? Además de que claro no podemos interferir con él ni atraparlo.

-Bueno Skipper nuestro querido amigos Hans no está aquí tal parece que se fue de Nueva York, no nos dijeron porque- Dijo Johnson, ¿Qué? Eso explicaba un poco lo de que Espiráculo no nos haya dicho nada porque no estaba aquí.

-Pero tenemos prohibido salir de Nueva York, además que ya mandaron al equipo que se encargara de él así que creo que estamos perdidos- Dijo Manfredi, ¡No podía ser! Pensé enserio que lo teníamos.

-¿Entonces debemos quedarnos aquí mientras Hans hace lo que se le antoje? ¡No puede ser! ¿No saben dónde es que esta Hans?- Ya había decidido que no me importaría lo que diría la agencia.

-No, pero nos advirtieron que si intentábamos salir de aquí tomarían mayores medidas, Skipper creo que es momento de dejar esto- No podíamos hacerlo, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, no me vencerá otra vez.

-¡No podemos dejar que gane! Estoy seguro que por lo que sea que Hans se haya ido volverá a cobrar su venganza, debemos estar listos- Estaba seguro que Hans regresaría pronto.

-Lo sabemos Skipper pero lo mejor será que por ahora no hagamos nada hasta que sepamos que Hans está de vuelta- Eso sería lo mejor para evitar que la agencia se meta más de lo que debe.

-¿Kowalski?- Pregunto Rico, no entiendo porque Rico siempre estaba tan al pendiente de él.

-Se subió a descansar empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza y fue a descansar, ante mi explicación Rico solo asintió.

-Iré a ver como esta- Dijo de repente Cabo subiendo rápidamente, pero mi ánimo estaba terrible no podía creer que la agencia nos hiciera esto.

-¡Skipper! ¡Kowalski no está!- ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? Debía estar aquí no podía estar en otro lugar.

Rápidamente subimos, al entrar a su habitación efectivamente no estaba así que empezamos a buscar por toda la casa pero no aparecía, ¿Por qué ahora? Vamos debe estar aquí, pero ya habíamos buscado en cada rincón y él no aparecía ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Por qué se habrá ido? ¿Y si alguien se lo llevo? Esta situación no iba bien con mi ánimo ¿Qué debíamos hacer? Escuche a alguien tocando la puerta podía ser él corrí enseguida pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Stacy.

-Stacy pero que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Lo que me faltaba acabamos de perder a Kowalski y Stacy decide venir.

-Hola Skipper lo sé pero me he alejado ya bastante tiempo y no me han informado de nada- Bueno es que no había nada que pudiéramos informarle.

-Es que no ha pasado nada todo está normal en cuanto pase algo de verdad importante te lo haré saber ya puedes irte- Pero Stacy me miro algo extraño.

-¿Sucede algo Skipper? Estas actuando más extraño de lo normal, déjame entrar- Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo Stacy entro enseguida la seguí ¿Cómo decirle esto?

-Stacy pero que sorpresa ¿Que te trae por aquí?- Dijo nervioso Cabo, con eso se daría cuenta de que algo no estaba bien aquí.

-A ver díganme que es lo que sucede ¿Dónde está Kowalski?- Teníamos que decírselo de buen modo por su estado.

-Perdido- Soltó Rico, todos lo miramos asesinándolo con la mirada pero él estaba normal, parece que no le importaba.

-¡Lo perdieron! Se dan cuenta que no recuerda nada y seguro debe estar perdido ¿Cómo pudieron perder?- Stacy se estaba alterando y eso de ninguna manera era bueno, mire a Cabo pidiendo ayuda.

-Stacy tranquilízate por favor y no, no lo perdimos él está a descansando en su habitación cuando subí a buscarlo ya no estaba fue hace solo unos minutos pero iremos a buscarlo- Creo que Cabo lo logro.

-Está bien luego me explican bien como pasaron las cosas pero iré con ustedes- No era buena idea pero sé que aunque intentaremos convencerla de lo contrario no funcionaria.

-Está bien Stacy pero solo mantente tranquila seguro está bien y lo encontraremos pronto- Quería creer mis palabras que de verdad está bien y seguro.

-Ok está decidido hay que separarnos, Rico con Cabo, Skipper y Stacy, vamos Manfredi- Salieron prácticamente volando, no puede ser que me dejaran con Stacy no nos llevamos bien en años.

-Bueno ya los escucharon, vayan a la sección norte de la ciudad nosotros iremos al este, dígales a Manfredi y Johnson que vayan al sur- Ellos también se fueron enseguida.

-Vamos Stacy- Esto sí que sería incómodo como dije no podíamos llevarnos bien en mucho tiempo y siempre era ella la que empezaba las peleas así que espero estemos tranquilo en lo que buscamos a Kowalski.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Llegue enseguida a mi habitación hace un rato sentí mi celular vibrar espero Skipper no lo haya notado, era Marlene ¿Por qué me llamaba precisamente ahora? Ella debía suponer que estaba con Skipper.

-Marlene es peligroso que me llames ahora ¿Sucedió algo?- Debo suponer que algo tuvo que pasar para que me llame ahora.

-Hans acaba de llamarme dice que se ira de la ciudad pero que antes de eso quiero cerciorase de que todo está bien, así que quiere hablar contigo ahora- ¿Ahora? Es imposible estoy con Skipper y no dudo que en cualquier momento lleguen los chicos.

-¿Debe ser ahora? Mi situación es un poco complicada si me voy se darán cuanta y no sé qué pueda pasar- Aunque debo admitir que llegue a pensar que en cualquier momento Hans quería hablar conmigo.

-Si dijo que ya venía para acá y quería verte no te llamaría si no fuera tan importante como te lo digo debes venir o nos descubrirá- También Skipper podía descubrirnos pero me importaba más Hans.

-No me queda de otra voy para allá, seguro no tarda en llegar así que dile que me espere- Enseguida le colgué, pero eso me pasa a mí por querer hacer este tipo de cosas.

Estaba en el primer piso y tenía que bajar por la ventana de mi habitación, no era mucho acaso cuatro o cinco metros pero debía bajar con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido y rápido. Salí por la ventana y me puse en los bordes que se encontraban un poco más abajo pero no eran muy anchos por lo que tuve que sostenerme de la pared y avanzar con cuidado, llegue al tubo que se encontraba en la esquina debía bajar por ahí pero no sé si resistiría mi peso tenía que arriesgarme. Me sostuve del tubo y comencé a bajar como si fuera una escalera.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra me fui con cuidado tratando de no ser visto no tenía auto por lo que tendría que ir a pie, una vez que me aleje de la casa comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía no duda a que Hans ya estuviera ahí por lo que debía darme prisa, pocas veces me detenía a tomar un respiro para luego seguir hasta que por fin llegue, cansado pero había llegado, toque la puerta y rápidamente me recibió Marlene.

-Tardaste un poco en llegar, pasa- Su tono me confirmaba que ya estaba ahí Hans no sabía muy bien que hacer solo aparentar que no tenía memoria y que estaba de su lado.

-Lo siento me llamaste de sorpresa además me costó trabajo escapar de ellos- Entre de la forma más normal y ahí estaba Hans.

-Ya te dije que el jefe quería verte de inmediato ¿Quería desobedecerlo?- Hans no mostraba ninguna emoción aparente.

-¿Tu eres Hans? Un gusto señor bueno ya lo conocía pero ya sabrá mi situación- Desconozco si Marlene le dijo algo más sobre mi "situación".

-Si ya nos conocíamos de antes fue una desgracia lo que sucedió pero por suerte mis compañeras lograron encontrarte a tiempo- No tengo idea de que habla pero tenía que seguirle la corriente.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad será difícil mi memoria está perdida así que me ha costado adaptarme- Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hans, tenía que seguir así.

-Ya te acostumbraras Kowalski pero tranquilo para eso nos tienes a nosotros ahora ¿Cómo te va con ellos? ¿Qué has averiguado- ¿Quería que le dijera algo? No contaba con eso ¿Qué le digo?

-Eso espero, al parecer a los chicos les han prohibido buscarte no entendí muy bien me apartan bastante de esos asuntos- Era lo único que le diría no iba a decir algo que nos perjudicara.

-Como me lo suponía ya sabía de eso mucho antes que ellos pero me alegra que ahora ellos lo sepan, esto esta funcionado- ¿Hans ya lo sabía? Entonces nada bueno podía estar tramando.

-Eso es todo la verdad están algo disgustados por esa noticia ellos querían buscarte personalmente- Quería ver si de algún modo lograba decirme algo de su plan.

-Debo suponer eso, ya sabía que la agencia había decidido que no eran aptos pero pensé que no les dirían nada ¿Solo eso?- No iba a decirle más por ahora debía creer que hago mi trabajo tanto como puedo.

-Además de la evidente frustración que sienten si es todo como dije no me incluyen mucho en eso y me es un tanto difícil- Vamos Hans dime algo que me pueda ayudar.

-Bueno felicidades Kowalski haces muy bien tu trabajo solo continua así ¿Quieres?- Solo asentí, esperando a que dijera algo pero esas esperanzas cada vez se hacían más pequeñas.

-Ya te aseguraste por ti mismo Hans, ya puedes irte tranquilo- Marlene menciono que Hans se iría de la ciudad ¿Por qué motivos?

-Solo tenía que asegurarme que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo es todo pero si ya puedo irme más tranquilo pero descuidar me voy por como tiempo seguramente cuando regrese esto tendrá que acabar- ¿Eso cuando seria?

-¿Eso en cuanto tiempo seria Hans? No quiero que me tomes por sorpresa- Espere su respuesta atentamente.

-Como mínimo una semana pero descuida yo te avisare mientras disfruta estos días- Hans comenzó a reír para después retirarse.

-Tenemos una semana no sabemos que planea Hans esto no se ve nada bien estamos en problemas- Le dije seriamente a Marlene ¿Qué debíamos hacer?

-Eso no es cierto entiendo que Hans ya tenga todo listo pero no sabe que los chicos están preparándose o que tu si recuerdas todo podemos darle la vuelta- Quizás pero es un riesgo bastante algo.

-Puede pasar pero yo quería evitar que corriéramos un riesgo innecesario ahora tendremos que hacerlo espero todo salga bien, bueno me retiro estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de que no estoy- Ahora venía la parte difícil de explicar porque me fui son decir nada.

-Está bien, espero no te metas en muchos problemas por esto y… gracias- No supe responder a esto solo asentí lentamente mientras le sonreía.

Salí normal la verdad esto fue extraño el estar frente a Hans como dos personas normales pero ahora tendría que ponerme a pensar teníamos como mínimo una semana para poder salvar esta situación.

-¡Kowalski!- Voltee en cuanto escuche mi nombre Doris venia acercándose a mi muy deprisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Poco después detrás de ella llego Marlene, esto solo me dejaba más confuso de lo que estaba.

-Sucede que los chicos le pidieron ayuda pero no les ha dicho nada porque cualquier cosa que les diga nos descubrirán entonces no sabe que podría decirles ¿Qué nos aconsejas?- Cierto había olvidado eso.

-Aprovechando que Hans se va puedes decirle a tu hermano que salió de aquí y no sé qué con eso les diga algo útil a los chicos- Creo que Espiráculo podía ingeniárselas solo.

-De acuerdo y gracias por tu ayuda más bien por todo- Solo les sonreí es extraño viniendo de ellas dos con las que no he tenido muy buena relación.

-¡Kowalski!- Otra vez alguien gritaba mi nombre pero reconocía perfectamente esa voz, voltee lentamente y no me había equivocado.

-Kowalski ¿Qué haces aquí?- Stacy venía con Skipper los dos estaban bastante extrañados y no los culpaba, peor momento no pudieron elegir.

-Lo encontramos rondando las calles iba a llamarte pero parece que me ganaste Skipper- Hablo primero Marlene, la verdad yo me quede en blanco.

-Sí, no lo encontrábamos y nos preocupamos empezamos a buscarlo y me sorprendí cuando lo vimos aquí- Stacy me miraba de una manera que dolía.

-Lo siento no sé qué me sucedió y ni siquiera porque salí de la casa cuando me di cuenta no supe como regresar a la casa y después ella me encontraron- Hasta ese momento es que pude hablar.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- Pregunto de repente Stacy acercándose a mi mirando con odio a Doris tenía que evitar que esto se supiera peor.

-No estoy bien solo estoy perfectamente ellas me ayudaron muy bien de nuevo perdonen la angustia de verdad no sé qué sucedió- No quería tener problemas menos ahora.

-Le avisaré a los chicos que ya te encontramos- Skipper se alejó un poco de todos nosotros, esto se me hacía bastante incómodo tenerlas a ella de nuevo y juntas.

Recuerdo la última vez que ellas dos estuvieron juntas fue cuando Doris estaba en mi casa para decirle a Stacy lo que estaba haciéndole a su amiga en ese momento estaba aterrado de las cosas que podía decirle pero ahora sé que no pasara nada malo ya no hay rencor bueno nunca lo hubo pero había esa sensación que no me dejaba hasta que hable con ella.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Stacy volvió a preguntarme, seguramente estaba aterrada no me agradaba hacer esto pero pronto acabaría. Solo asentí ligeramente.

-Ya te dijo que estaba bien ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario? Nosotras no le haríamos nada- ¡No puede ser! Doris siempre fue impulsiva pero este era el peor momento.

-Es extraño que desaparezca sin ninguna explicación y después este con ustedes- Creo que está tomando un camino diferente debo hacer algo.

-La verdad es que salí de la casa no sé porque lo hice me aterre y después cuando quise regresar me perdí, ellas me encontraron y me trajeron aquí iba a avisarle a ellos cuando ustedes llegaron- Para alguien como yo esa excusa sonaba bastante absurda pero creo que para ellos servirá.

-Bueno todos nos esperaran en la casa así que mejor vámonos- Sé que ahora Skipper no quería preguntar nada lo haría una vez que estuviéramos con los demás chicos.

-Claro de nuevo gracias y hasta luego, supongo- Me "despedí" de Marlene y de Doris si quería que ellos no sospecharan nada.

Me subí en la parte trasera del auto esperando a Skipper y Stacy que se quedaron diciéndole algo a las chicas después se subieron también Skipper conduciendo y Stacy en el asiento del co-piloto, todo estaba en total silencio quería que el camino fuera eterno porque al llegar estaría inundado de preguntas.

Pero eso era una pequeña preocupación la verdadera preocupación es tenemos como plazo una semana para que Hans haga su cometido y en lugar de acercarnos nos estábamos alejando cada vez más, parecer ser que Hans ya tiene todo listo a donde va y porque es un misterio pero al volver él ya vendrá para cobrar su venganza y aunque no lo parezca nosotros somos los únicos que podemos evitarlo.

 **Nota de la autora: Si con este capítulo puedo decir que ya nos acercamos al final quedan a lo mucho diez capítulos (largos en su mayoría) espero que no me vuelva a bloquear porque en serio no me gustaría dejarlos esperando más cuando se pone mejor, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Samysamy8988: Me alegran mucho que te gusten ese es mi principal objetivo, espero ya no volver a tardarme tanto (que es poco probable), gracias.**

 **Anonima 3: ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Claro que no mereces eso, siempre que un lector desaparece de la nada supongo que algo sucedió y créeme es feo que al celular le suceda eso ya me paso, sino mal recuerdo del tiempo que despareciste no te has perdido de muchas cosas lo mejor está por llegar, ¡Me alegra que hayas regresado! Espero también poder tenerte aquí ya que a la historia no le queda mucho, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	45. Chapter 45 El equipo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde la verdad es que tengo un poco confusas las ideas ya tengo todo pero a veces las ideas se mezclan, el capítulo no sale como quería y tengo que repetirlo todo eso y además la insufrible escuela y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 45: El equipo.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Me sorprendí como del miedo indescriptible pase a la ira desenfrenada, ¿Para Kowalski eso era un juego? No lo sé, estoy reconsiderado la idea de mandarlo lejos pero siempre que lo llego a reconsiderar se oye en mi mente las palabras de Marlene y de inmediato me arrepiento solo espero que realmente tenga una buena explicación sobre su huida.

En cuanto llegamos le indique a Kowalski que me siguiera seguramente los chicos ya estaban aquí y lo mejor sería hablar con todos esta situación no era un juego según la agencia Hans no estaba aquí pero ¿Qué tal si se equivocaron? Nunca se sabe así que menor arreglábamos esto de una vez.

-Ahora si Kowalski nos dirás que es lo que paso ¿Te parece gracioso irte sin decirle a nadie? ¡Esto no es un juego!- Pudo haberle pasado algo cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea.

-Yo lo… lo siento- Me sentí mal en ese momento bueno la verdad es que siempre me sentía de ese modo cuando les reprendió pero no me refractaria debía ser firme en ese sentido sino no les importaría nada.

-¿Lo sientes? Si lo hubieras sentido creo que hubieras pensado antes las cosas y no hacer una locura como esa ¿Qué estabas pensando?- Los chicos solo nos miraban creo que entendían que sería su peor error interferir.

-No lo sé, solo en verdad me sentía muy mal no sabía cómo calmar el dolor y creo que en un acto de desesperación solo salí de ahí y camine cuando se me paso todo no supe regresar- Ok, eso no era su culpa.

-Ya déjalo Skipper, te lo ha dicho desde que estábamos allá lo que paso además no es su culpa- Como me lo esperaba Stacy salió a su defensa, como siempre.

-Stacy por favor solo quiero que entienda que no puede volver a hacerlo hay muchos peligros en esta ciudad y pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa si ellas no lo encuentran ahora mismo no sabríamos nada de él- Pero debía calmarme no quería iniciar una discusión con ella.

-¿Ellas?- Pregunto Rico, era el primero que se atrevía a hablar desde que habíamos llegado, solo les dije que lo habíamos encontrado y que nos veíamos aquí.

-Marlene y Doris lo encontraron, por favor Stacy solo déjame hacer mi trabajo pero está bien ya lo dejaré solo que no vuelva a hacerlo ¿Entendido?- Mire seriamente a Kowalski esperando su respuesta.

-S si- Por el momento con eso estaría conforme, por suerte este pequeño susto no paso de ahí, no sabía que más decir cuando pensé en decir algo mi teléfono empezó a sonar no reconocía el numero ¿Acaso seria…?

-Skipper…- Llegue a pensar que quizás podría ser Hans, creo que ya estoy alucinando siempre llego a este punto.

-Espiráculo, has tardado en contactarnos llegue a pensar que solo nos dijiste que si pero no ibas a hacer nada- Espero que por fin tenga algo útil.

-Te dije que esto no era fácil trate de tardar lo menos posible pero Hans fue bastante eficiente para cubrir sus huellas- Entonces debía ser muy bueno para cubrirse de un genio como Espiráculo.

-Como sea no estamos para discutir eso, tú llamaste así que adelante habla- No quería perder más el tiempo he estado haciéndolo desde que… la conocí.

-Ha sido difícil como no te imaginas pero finalmente logre quitar el bloqueo que tenía Hans por desgracia lo hice algo tarde y Hans ya no está en la ciudad- Tenía la esperanza de que la agencia se hubiera equivocado.

-¿No es posible rastrearlo?- Él podía hacerlo no creo que fuera algo difícil digo la agencia lo había hecho seguro ya mando al equipo.

-Claro que lo es, pero no creo que puedan seguirlo hasta donde se le es imposible salir de la ciudad, pero descuiden en cuanto Hans ponga un pie en la ciudad se los haré saber, hasta pronto- Solo colgó, ¿Cómo es que sabía eso? No me explico cómo podía averiguar información secreta de la agencia pero no encontrar a una persona en toda la ciudad.

-Era cierto chicos, Hans no está en la ciudad- Lo dije olvidando que Stacy aún estaba aquí, nadie debía enterarse de que haríamos esto.

-¿Porque les preocupa que Hans este en la ciudad? No intentarán hacer algo tan peligroso ¿Verdad?- Somos nosotros ¡Claro que lo intentaríamos!

-Claro que no, solo nos preocupa que este rondando la ciudad por ahí podría intentar algo sobre cualquiera de nosotros así que decidimos asegurarnos de que no estaba aquí- Lo dije de la manera más sería posible.

-Espero que solo sea eso Skipper, como sea creo que ya debo irme y por favor no sean tan descuidados, espero que pronto te recuperes Kowalski- ¡Tampoco fue nuestra culpa! Jamás pensamos que a Kowalski le daría por irse.

-Gracias- Y entonces ocurrió, Kowalski le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía antes aunque fue por pocos segundos alcance a verlo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Hasta luego Stacy- Dije sin dejar de mirar a Kowalski, ya nada es normal con él no parecía una persona con amnesia parecía que solo fingía.

-Muy bien chicos como ya les dije Espiráculo me aseguro que Hans no está aquí sin embargo me aseguro que en cuanto Hans regrese nos lo dirá, así que estos días entrenaremos todo lo necesario- Debíamos aprovechar la ventaja que nos dio Hans.

-Entendido- Dijeron los cuatros al mismo tiempo, esperaba que ellos pusieran de su máximo esfuerzo en esto, pero mi mirada no dejaba a Kowalski sabía que estaba pasando algo con él, vamos esto no era normal ¿Acaso fingía? No era posible ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.

-Skipper ¿Podemos hablar? A solas- La voz de Cabo me devolvió a la realidad, ¿De qué quería hablar? Espero que no sea de la forma en que le hable a Kowalski.

-Claro, sígueme- No alejamos bastante de los demás, no lo sé pero siempre que Cabo quería hablar a solas en verdad era importante. Me quede callado esperando a que hablara.

-Te he notado algo extraño… con Kowalski y por alguna razón eso me preocupa bastante- Vaya Cabo lo había notado me pregunto si alguien más también.

-Solo no lo sé él es el que ha estado actuando extraño, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta empiezo a pensar que algo no está bien Cabo- Sé que algo no lo está pero no es solo con él es también con ella.

-No sabe quiénes somos, ni quién es él ¿Quieres que actúe normal? Eso no es posible quizás esta situación te hace sentir inseguro y con ello todo lo que te rodea- Es que no es con todo solo con ellos dos.

-Sus actitudes me demuestran lo contrario, primero actúa como culpable, luego como si tuviera memoria, a veces como si supiera algo que nosotros no, es un tornado que me es imposible seguir- Ambos lo son.

-Es que no tienes que seguirlo Skipper solo tienes que esperar que pase si lo sigues nunca acabara, debes dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay Skipper- Es que las hay solo que aún no las veo es algo que siempre he tenido.

-Sabes que siempre que veo algo lo hay Cabo esta vez no es diferente, es horrible saber que hay algo antes de saber que es y sé que algo me ocultan- ¿Pero cómo averiguar qué es?

-¿Ocultan? Hablas en plural Skipper ¿Quiénes sientes que te ocultan algo?- Dije algo en falso ¿Por qué siempre me sucedía esto?

-Esto es privado Cabo solo te prometo mejorar mi comportamiento con él, buena charla- Quise alejarme de él pero me lo impidió.

-¿Es Marlene? ¿Crees que ella te oculta algo?- Vaya Cabo era muy bueno en esto con los años sí que mejoró.

-No quiero pensarlo porque sé que no nos conocemos de mucho tiempo para saber mucho el uno del otro pero siento que es algo en verdad importante- Y esta sensación solo desaparecía cuando ella estaba conmigo.

-Si en verdad sientes esa duda creo que lo mejor será hablarlo Skipper no es bueno dudar de las personas pero tampoco quedarse con la duda, debes hablar con ella cuanto antes creo que es lo mejor para su relación- Quería hacerlo pero no quería que ella se lo tomara a mal y empeorara todo de nuevo.

-No lo sé, es solo que ya una vez tuve un problema con ella no quiero tenerlo de nuevo y no sé si ella se lo pueda tomar a mal- Era ridículo sentir miedo solo por arruinar algo.

-Skipper si quieres que eso funcione hablarás con ella pero no seas tan directo tienes que tomar el tema con delicadeza que no se sienta presionada- Esta bien tomaré su consejo después de todo la duda me estaba matando.

-En cuanto a lo de Kowalski no tienes porque pensar eso es nuestro amigo y no nos ocultaría nada que nos hiciera algún daño después de todo tu nos has ocultado algunas cosas para protegernos ¿No?- Y von eso ultimo Cabo regreso junto con los chicos, porque será que Cabo siempre me dejaba pensando.

Pero tenía que admitirlo Cabo tenía razón con ambas cosas, quizás con Kowalski si estoy viendo algo que no hay, seguro porque él no tiene memoria y todo lo que hace me confunde cada día más pero en cuanto a lo de Marlene estoy seguro que si hay algo eso ni dudarlo desde que la conocí sentí eso pero cada vez que pasa el tiempo es sensación se hace más fuerte y no entiendo porque pero está decidido averiguare de que se trata a como dé lugar.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Cuando Skipper se fue parecía algo molesto, esto no fue buena idea y sé que quizás metí en problemas a Kowalski pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba sino lo que nos dijo Hans ¡Una semana! En una semana él volvería y acabaría con Skipper no pensé que fuera en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros en una semana? Hans parece tener todo listo y nosotros no tenemos nada ¡Esto no puede ser! Me siento tan impotente.

-Doris no tengo ni idea de que hacer, Hans ya tiene todo listo ¿Y nosotros que tenemos? ¡Nada! Hans lo lograra- Antes me negaba pensar así pero ahora cada vez veía más cerca el cometido de Hans.

-No debes pensar así Marlene sé que parece que Hans tiene todas las de ganar pero si piensas así claro que lo lograra pero te conozco y sé que no te dejarás vencer tan fácilmente- Jamás me dejaría vencer pero ¿Cómo acabar con esto?

-Quizás si enfrentó a Hans yo misma pueda hacer algo- Era lo único que se me ocurría en estos momentos, lo que sea para salvarlo.

-Eso es demasiado arriesgado Hans es muy listo, puede hacerte daño y creo que eso solo empeorara la situación, no te precipites ante un plan que está destinado al fracaso- Pero no se me ocurría nada y parece que a Kowalski tampoco.

-Es que no se me ocurre nada a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurre algo y esto comienza a desesperarme, ¿Crees que deba decirle la verdad?- Quizás si le decía todo a Skipper él si tenga un plan.

-Ni pienses en hacer algo, conociendo a Skipper si se enterar solo cometerá una estupidez y todo acabara antes de que puedas salvarlo- ¿Entonces qué? Todo lo que se me ocurrirá sabía que estaba destinado a fracasar.

-No se me ocurre nada Doris siento que cuando menos me dé cuenta Hans ya estará aquí y todo terminara de la peor manera, me prometí salvarlo ¿Qué pasara sí no lo hago?- Antes no quería ni pensarlo pero ahora estaba presente.

-Creo que lo peor que puedes hacer es presionarte por eso no digo que te lo tomes a la ligera pero debes relajarte estar así no será bueno además de que si ves a Skipper puede sospechar que algo pasa- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si cuando estoy con él la idea de que puede ya no estar y por mi culpa me persigue.

-Enserio que lo intento pero es tan difícil no tienes idea de lo que es mirarlo a los ojos y saber que puede morir es terrible eso, además ahora es peor porque sé que solo tendré una semana más con él- Antes estaba bien no tendría el tiempo contado.

-Me imagino que debe serlo pero en lugar de torturarte por el tiempo que tienen deberías pensar en una buena idea y pasar el máximo tiempo que puedas con él si estuviera en tú lugar es lo que haría- Pero es difícil estar con algo que sabes que perderás.

-Es difícil sabes, ahora que le dije que lo quería y aunque no me interesó escuchar su respuesta sé que él me quiere y en serio odio saber el daño que esto le provocada cuando todo pase- Nunca me interesó hacer el daño pero ahora todo era diferente él lo hizo diferente, creo que es el precio por todo el daño que hice.

-No sabes lo que pasara Marlene así que no tomes conclusiones apresuradas, Skipper es una buena persona y no creo que sea tan malo contigo- Desde luego que lo seré, no tolera la traición.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Skipper oculta algo y sé que eso que oculta nos demostraría que no están bueno como creemos indirectamente me lo dijo- Lo peor de todo es que nunca averiguaría ese secreto suyo.

-Si te lo dijo indirectamente es porque quiere decírtelo de alguna forma creo que cuando le dijiste que lo querías, Skipper duda que eso siga cuando te enteres de ello- Dudo mucho que Skipper me dijera su secreto.

-En serio dudo que él me lo diga y si comienzo a preguntar solo levantaré sospechas prefiero vivir sin saber qué es lo que oculta- No podía creer que antes mi única preocupación era averiguar ese secreto y ahora no me importa en absoluto.

-Lo siento amiga, estas enamorada- Sé que lo estaba, estaba perdida nunca debí mezclar este trabajo con el amor, yo lo hice y ahora debo sufrir las consecuencias que serían solo emocionales.

Sé que esto no estaba bien, siempre supe que lo que hacía era cruel pero no me importaba ahora lo veo y enserio me duele el solo pensarlo, me imagino muchos escenarios uno donde Skipper ya no está, otro donde claro que esta pero lejos de mi varios más pero uno que sin duda me llena el alma y es donde Skipper a pesar de todo me perdona afrontamos esto de Hans y seguimos juntos, pero sé que eso jamás sucederá, Skipper y yo estaremos separados, lo sé.

 **Narrado por Hans.**

Llevo solo tres días afuera de la ciudad y aun no puedo creer que fuera tan fácil pero creo que si tardare los demás días en completar esto después de todo tengo que ser en extremo cuidadoso podrían darse cuenta que algo sucedió y entonces estropearían todo.

-¡Auxilio!- Estos sujetos no se callaban para nada ¿Creen que gritando alguien los sacara de aquí? No soy tonto había venido antes para dejar las pruebas y preparar este lugar para ellos.

-¿Quieren guardar silencio? Trato de pensar y sus gritos no me dejan hacerlo- Este equipo que mandaron para atraparme habían sido de lo peor en cuestión de segundos los tenia atrapados en la celda improvisada que hice.

-Nos has tenido atrapados por todo un día ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Estos chicos eran tan tontos ¿En serio los enviaron a ellos? Hubiera sido divertido que enviaran a otro equipo con más experiencia.

-Quiero saber una cosa chicos ¿Por qué los enviaron a ustedes? ¿Los buenos equipos ya no estaban disponibles?- Pensé que podría practicar un poco con el equipo que viniera pero fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Fuimos los mejores de todos los demás es por eso que estamos aquí- ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera dieron pelea solo se quedaron mirando esperando que hiciera algo y lo hice fue cuando en un parpadeo terminaron atrapados.

-Cayeron tan fácil que no puedo ni imaginar que fueron los mejores en fin, hacen bastantes preguntas no les hare nada si guardan silencio ¿Quieren?- Estos chicos hacían drama todo el tiempo.

Solo debía esperar un poco más aunque ya había esperado suficiente ¿Hasta cuándo hablarán? Si sigo esperando puede que esto se alargue y no quiero esperar más de lo debido, sé que hago mal en impacientarme de este modo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo no he esperado? Pero debo tranquilizarme solo un poco más.

Los comunicadores comenzaron a sonar ¡Por fin! Ahora todo debía salir exactamente como lo planee y esperaba al menos el líder que era el único que había estado hablando cooperará con esto digo si querían salir con vida de aquí.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir; tienes que decirle a tu general que aún no me encuentran pero que seguirán buscando lo que sea que diga su protocolo ¿Entendido? Si le dices algo erróneo o advierte de esto creo que uno de tu equipo no volverá- Entonces mostré el arma, debía hacerlo bien.

-Los otros péguense en la esquina ¡Ahora! y no quiero ni un movimiento de lo contrario alguien saldrá herido- Debía ser muy cuidadoso con ellos.

Acerque el comunicador lo suficiente para que hablara pero lo sostenía a una distancia prudente apuntándolo con mí arma, si decían ser los mejores entonces no debía confiarme demasiado, entonces lo active.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Han logrado encontrarlo?- El chico dudo por un momento era el peor momento para hacerlo, entonces apunte hacia uno de los chicos.

-Todo está perfecto señor aun no, pero seguimos la pista pronto le tendré más información al respecto- Titubeo un poco espero no lo noten.

-De acuerdo ¿Todo en orden? Se escucha algo extraño- Lo notaron, lo mire furioso ¿Creía que no le haría nada? Si lo descubrían ninguno de ellos saldría con vida de aquí no dejaría que nadie estropeada esto.

-Todo en orden señor lo siento es que hemos estado vigilando sin parar y estamos un poco agotados- Espero se tragaran esa excusa.

-Muy bien pero no hagan eso al momento en que deban enfrentarlo no estarán bien preparados, lo mejor será que descansen- Parece que por el momento puedo estar tranquilo.

-Entendido señor eso haremos, cualquier cosa le será informada, cambio y fuera- Era demasiado protocolo para mí pero por el momento podía respirar en paz.

Enseguida retire el comunicador, no quería sorpresas, parece que lo hicieron bien pero aun no podía dejarlos solos aquí, hasta aquí no llegaba el plan por eso he tardado pero no falta mucho para volver y acabar con esto.

-Muy bien hice lo que querías ahora déjanos ir- ¿Estaba bromeando? En ningún momento le dije que los dejaría ir solo que no les haría nada.

-¿Es su primera misión? Chico jamás les dije que los dejaría ir solo que seguirían con vida y pienso cumplir con eso siempre y cuando ustedes hagan lo que yo diga, así funciona esto- Esto era de cierto modo gracioso estos chicos eran muy novatos.

-No lo es pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No logro entenderlo- ¿No le informaron nada de lo que sucede? La agencia esconde varias cosas.

-Solo lo hago por una venganza todo esto es parte de un plan para lograrlo es todo me sorprende que no les hayan dicho nada todo mundo lo sabe, pero no deben asustarse esto pronto pasara y ustedes quedaran libres- Solo me servirían para esto después no me importaban.

-¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!- ¿Ahora se quería hacer el héroe? Eso ya no funcionaba menos en estos momentos que todo estaba hecho.

-Niño creo que no estás en posición de decir eso, lograré mi venganza y todo gracias a ustedes me facilitan mucho el trabajo- No creo que pudieran vivir tranquilos sabiendo algo como eso.

-No dejaremos que hagas una cosa como esa, sea como sea te detendremos y te arrepentirás de esto- Esta tentando a la suerte vaya ¿Hace cuando vi esto? Ya no se consiguen soldados así ahora todos se dejaban llevar.

-No excedas el límite, aun estas aquí atrapado, dime una cosa niño ¿Cómo te llamas?- Desde que los capture no había hablado con ellos hasta este momento.

-Clasificado- ¿Así se llamaba? O ¿No quería decírmelo? Este niño sí que es extraño pero no solo él sino todo su equipo.

-Ese no es un nombre- Me sorprendía tener una charla con él, pero en verdad me sorprende la altanería de "Clasificado".

-No, no lo es pero así me conocen todos y por el momento es mi nombre- Como sea en verdad dudo que me vuelva a encontrar con él.

-Bueno Clasificado date cuenta que no podrán lograr esta misión hagan lo que hagan pero no se sientan mal siempre habrá una misión fallida que estará ahí por siempre- Note el enojo de Clasificado, pero no ganaba nada con mentir.

Sería mejor dejarlos solos ya me imaginaba lo que vendría y no quería lidiar con ello solo oía como gritaba que podrían detenerme y que no sabía lo que decía puras tonterías él junto con su equipo jamás podrán detenerme y ellos ayudaron en esto me pregunto si podrán vivir con eso.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Quedan pocos capítulos! Me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí con todo esto ¡Gracias por esto!, a que no se esperaban la última parte, como he dicho ya tenía antes todo planeado la historia y saben todo lo hago por una razón, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	46. Chapter 46 Secreto

Hola mis queridos lectores quiero decirles que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero antes que nada ¡Atención! Este capítulo puede tener algunas escenas que pueden no ser aptas para todos ustedes, si no les gusta eviten leerlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 46: Secreto.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Después de mi pequeña plática con Cabo había tomado una seria decisión; no había vuelta atrás hablaría con Marlene y averiguaría que es lo que le estaba pasando con ella pero había decidido esperar para ello así que el resto del día me la pase entrenando junto con los chicos lo máximo que pudimos, como había pensado teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo que Hans nos estaba regalando pero ya era un nuevo día y ahora si hablaría con Marlene no sabía que rumbo tomaría la charla quizás estaría tranquila o nos podríamos a gritar como locos lo que sea que suceda en verdad quiero que sea en privado.

-¿Seguro que podrás con él Rico?- No quería repetir lo de la última vez, no me sentiría tranquilo si Kowalski estaba por ahí rondando así que le pedí ayuda con eso a Rico.

-Seguro- Desde luego Rico no era mi primera opción de hecho era la última pero Kowalski menciono que se sentía mejor junto con Rico y creo que lo mejor es que este cómodo.

-Solo no lo pierdas de vista Rico es lo único que tienes que hacer, no queremos que vuelva a perderse- No es que considerara tonto a Rico pero es tan descuidado que lo creo capaz de descuidar a Kowalski por horas.

-Tranquilo- Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo, no podía descuidar esto tanto tiempo así no debían ser las cosas.

-No creo tardar mucho en arreglar un asunto que tengo así que no tendrás que vigilarlo por mucho tiempo- Rico se aburría muy rápido con cualquier misión que le dejáramos.

-Bien, nos vemos- Así Rico se fue junto con Kowalski, esto me da un mal presentimiento pero no creo que vaya a pesar algo malo, Rico solo debe cuidarlo y es todo.

Ahora que ya arregle ese pequeño detalle debo arreglar lo de Marlene de una vez por todas como dije no quiero más distracciones y si no arreglo esto de una buena vez me estará rondando la cabeza y no necesito eso ahora que sé que en cualquier Hans regresará debo estar preparado para ese momento y para ello necesito una mente despejada.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ya le había pedido que viniera y dijo que enseguida estaría aquí pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso ¿Sera que sabe esto? No, imposible está bien que en muchas ocasiones esta delante de mí pero es porque yo lo he dejado ahora es imposible que pueda estarlo, solo debo estar tranquilo, entonces sonó la puerta, seguro que era ella, sin darme cuenta corrí hasta la puerta y al abrirla sí, era ella.

-Hola- Fue lo único que dijo antes de mostrarme una sonrisa diferente a las demás y había algo extraño en sus ojos, la forma de mirarme no era igual.

-Hola, gracias por venir, adelante- No sabía exactamente qué decir, se supone que ya lo tenía todo en mi cabeza pero ahora me quedo en blanco.

-No agradezcas Skipper, pero dime ¿Qué es eso que quieres hablar con tanta urgencia?- ¿Por qué las palabras no querían salir? Ya sabía la respuesta; temía que al hacer esto lo poco que habíamos logrado se arruinara.

-Es solo que… algo pasa- ¡Solo tenía que decirlo! Con calma y delicadeza como dijo Cabo pero tenía que decirlo bien y no lo que acabo de decir.

-Si algo debe de pasar pero lo que quiero saber es que es lo que pasa- Su corta risa me desubico un poco pero debía mantenerme firme.

-Es algo que ha pasado desde ya hace mucho tiempo pero lo ignore pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo siempre que he sentido algo similar me esfuerzo en averiguar que pasa pero esta vez fue diferente y sé que siempre lo será contigo y como ya dije demasiadas cosas que no tienen que ver con lo principal ¿Que escondes?- Quizás fui muy directo.

-Para haber dicho demasiado no entiendo lo que me pides Skipper, ¿Qué oculto? Es obvio que no oculto nada- Pero sabía que mentía, aunque me es difícil creerlo aun ya que me mira a los ojos y dice eso.

-Sé que ocultas algo, en otras circunstancias no te presionaría porque el tiempo que nos conocemos no es bastante pero lo hago porque sé que tiene que ver conmigo- Solo debía mantener presente el no alarmarme.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Skipper no te he dado motivos para pensar que oculto algo y más sobre ti, tú mismo lo dijiste no nos conocemos demasiado ¿Qué podría ser?- Para ser poco el tiempo siento que en verdad es algo importante.

-¡No lo sé! Sé que suena bastante estúpido pero sé que algo me ocultas Marlene y siempre he pensado en ignorarlo pero tu comportamiento cambio y ahora me das señales claras de que no debo hacerlo- Y con su rotunda negación solo me lo aclaraba más.

-¡No eres el único! También siento que algo ocultas ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Tú también tienes a veces cambios en tu actitud que desde que te conocí he notado pero decidí no decir nada porque pensé que no era de mi incumbencia- ¿Lo ha notado? ¡Pero claro! Le he dejado señales muy claras.

-Pero eso es otro asunto, acepto que oculto algo como todos pero lo que oculto solo me afecta a mí ¡Y solo a mí! En cambio lo que sea que escondes eso nos afecta a ambos- No tengo por qué hablarle de lo mío pero ella sí.

-Detente ahí, sé que piensas que lo que sea que ocultas solo te afecta a ti pero por alguna extraña razón sé que no es nada bueno y a veces siento miedo de ti- ¿Miedo? Esa palabra jamás me ha gustado, odiaba sentir miedo pero más odiaba provocarle miedo a ella.

-No hay razón para que sientas miedo ¿Es por eso que siempre huías? ¿Porque te daba miedo estar cerca de mí?- Siempre buscaba una explicación razonable y ella solo decía que no se sentía del todo lista.

-Sí, es solo que había algo en ti que me hacía creer que no eres la persona que siempre creí y creo que aún no he visto lo peor de ti- No era mi obligación decirle algo tan personal mío.

-Sé que a veces no parezco una buena persona pero te aseguro que no debes tener miedo de mí, escucha solo quiero saber que me ocultas tengo derecho a saberlo ¿No te parece?- Si también es sobre mi tengo todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Solo te lo diré si me dices tú secreto Skipper, es justo ¿No? Pero solo quiero saber si eres la persona que me imagine que era o simplemente me diste a conocer otro tú- No, este soy yo, solo yo.

-No hay otro yo, este soy y es el único, no me parece justo porque tu secreto me afecta en cambio el mío no- No entiendo porque insiste tanto en querer saberlo.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Si tu secreto no me afecta no tienes que tener ningún problema con decírmelo, necesito saberlo Skipper no quiero vivir con dudas y con un miedo hacia ti- Yo tampoco quería eso pero… decírselo.

-Marlene debes de entenderme ¿Por qué debería de confiarte algo tan privado?- ¡Maldición! Palabras incorrectas, no quise decir eso.

-¡Ash! Solo olvídalo Skipper- Ella estaba dispuesta a irse pero no la dejaría teníamos que resolver esta situación. Así que la sostuvo del brazo y la obligue a mirarme.

-¡Escucha! No quise decir eso último, debes entender que es demasiado pronto para decirte algo tan privado y que no puedo confiárselo a nadie que conozca en el tiempo que te conozco a ti- No tengo ni idea de donde salieron las palabras pero creo que funciono.

-Está bien lo entiendo Skipper ahora suéltame, necesito irme- A pesar de mis palabras creo que seguía molesta o ¿Dolida? No lo sé.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¿Tú lo harías?- Dudo que ella me dijera un secreto tan personal con el tiempo que llevamos conviviendo.

-No, es por eso que no te diré nada ahora si Skipper hablo enserio ¡Suéltame!- ¡No es lo mismo! ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-Tienes que entender que no es lo mismo, si lo que sea que ocultas me involucra no tiene mucho tiempo que lo guardas- Además creo que merecía saberlo.

-Tú tienes que entender que ya no quiero mirarte como si hubieran dos tú, quiero mirarte solo a ti pero con eso en mi cabeza me es imposible, solo por favor Skipper- Entonces las vi, pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No, Marlene no hagas eso- Nunca sabía que hacer o decir cuando la gente lloraba ¡Era mi perdición! Y no me gustaba sentirme impotente.

Pero ella ya no respondió solo empezó a limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que salieron, no puedo creer lo que eso me provocó, ya era malo que ver gente llorando me provocaba una incomodidad ahora verla a ella en serio me provocó un vacío y a pesar que se había detenido aún seguía ese vacío ¿Qué debía hacer? Algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

-Te diré cuál es mi secreto pero en cuanto te lo cuente me dirás el tuyo, es todo ¿Entendido?- ¡No puedo creer que lo haría! Le jure a los chicos que nadie más lo sabría y aquí estoy.

-Antes que me digas tu secreto quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea no te juzgare y sabré entenderte- Eso me relajo pero solo un poco.

-No sé si sabrás que me iba a casar hace tres años, bueno ahí fue cuando todo comenzó; un día antes de mi boda los chicos planearon "mi despedida de soltero" pero yo nunca he sido alguien de fiestas, así que acabe temprano la fiesta y volví a mi casa- Y así los recuerdos llegaron.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _No puedo creer que los chicos organizaran algo como eso saben que no sirvo para las fiestas lo mejor que pude haber hecho es irme de ahí ellos quisieron venir conmigo para no dejarme solo pero les dije que podían quedarse un rato que ellos disfrutarán después de todo a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos._

 _Por alguna razón entre de manera silenciosa a la casa y no prendí ninguna luz solo quería llegar a dormir mañana sería un día duro y pesado, lo mejor que podía ser era descansar todo lo que pudiera, estaba por llegar a mi habitación cuando un ruido me dejo inquieto ¿Quién podía ser? Era obvio que los chicos no, ¿Un ladrón? Sea quien sea lo detendrá ahora mismo, tarde un poco en encontrar el lugar de donde provino el ruido ya que después de ese no hubo un ruido hasta ahora y con eso vi que provenía del despacho que se encontraba al fondo._

 _Definitivamente era un ladrón o un espía, ahí tenía varios expedientes ultra secretos además de información que no dudo que quisieran robar pero debía ser sigiloso si no quería que escapara con lo que sea que este robando, prepare mi arma en caso de que la situación se pusiera… complicada._

 _De una sola patada derribe la puerta, sé que podía abrirla digo vivo aquí pero de ese modo no sería emocionante, enseguida me apure a prender la luz y apuntar a la persona que estaba pero no me había preparado para eso._

 _-Kitka ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué haces con eso?- A pesar de que era mi propia prometida no deje de apuntarle._

 _-Yo... yo solo estaba pasando el rato- Se notaba que estaba nerviosa además que escondió unos documentos detrás de ella ¿Cree que soy tonto?_

 _-Por favor Kitka, estoy hablando en serio porque parece otra cosa así que ahora dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ya había sacado mis propias conclusiones._

 _-Skipper tranquilo me hablas como si fuera uno de tus prisioneros, solo por favor tranquilizarte y hablemos- Trato de acercarse pero enseguida di un paso atrás._

 _-¡Detente! Te hablo así porque con lo que he visto puedo considerarte así, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ¿No? Solo hablando- En verdad me sentía mal, no era tanto el dolor porque en realidad no la amo; solo es simple atracción._

 _-No creo que se pueda hablar tranquilamente cuando me apuntas con un arma dispuesto a dispararme, escucha solo baja el arma y hablaremos más calmados- Había algo que no toleraba y eso era la traición._

 _-Tendrás que hacerlo porque no la bajar hasta que me digas lo que está pasando y más vale que hables- Soné bastante amenazador para mi gusto y había tenido efecto notaba su miedo._

 _-Está bien, creo que es más que obvio lo que estoy haciendo aquí Skipper, listo ya te lo dije ahora baja el arma- No me refería a eso porque tiene razón es más que obvio lo que hace._

 _-¡No hablo de eso! Sé que me estas robando algo pero quiero que me digas que es y porque lo estas robando o para quien- Estaba tan molesto, me hervía la sangre del coraje, no soportaba confiar en alguien y que después me hiciera algo así._

 _-No puedo decirte eso- ¿Por qué no? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me dijera lo que quería? Creo que solo asustarla, entonces ella dejo el documento en el escritorio._

 _-¡Tienes que decírmelo!- Apunte a un lado y dispare, mientras gritaba lo último, ella en serio se asustó que se puso en cuclillas y sus manos las llevo a su cabeza._

 _-No estoy jugando ¡Dímelo ahora!- Si ella pensaba eso creo que acabo de dejarle en claro que conmigo nadie juega._

 _-Por favor tranquilízate me estas asustando Skipper- Esta bien creo que me excedí solo debía manejar esto con la calma debida._

 _-No te haré nada, Kitka no creo que quieras terminar en la cárcel por mucho tiempo si no me das nombres tal vez logre reducir tu tiempo encerrada pero así no creo que haya mucho que hacer- Creo que asustándola no fue mi mejor idea._

 _-¿Me entregaras? Skipper ¡No casamos mañana! No puedes hacer eso- Claro que puedo hacerlo y no me importa si no me caso con ella._

 _-Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, lo que haces no es correcto y te sugiero que si quieres salir lo mejor posible de aquí me digas para quien estas robando eso- Entonces ella se levantó y trato de nuevo acercarse pero de nuevo di un paso atrás._

 _-Quieres parar de una buena vez con eso, sabes arruinaste todo Skipper pero sé que no siempre harás lo correcto y que no siempre podrás con ella- ¿Que estaba tratando de decir? Ella se acercó y esta vez no me aparte pero seguía apuntándole._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?- Pero entonces todo paso tan rápido, ella intento tomar el arma y no entiendo porque motivo en lugar de alejarme dispare. Ella enseguida cayó al suelo y no supe reaccionar._

 _Después de todo lo que paso por fin decidí reaccionar acercándome a ella dejando a un lado el arma y haciendo presión en la herida en el pecho, pero ella apenas se movía ¡Esto no debía estar pasando! No supe que hacer solo quedarme ahí ella no decía nada solo apenas se movía, fue cuando dejo de hacerlo tome su pulso pero ya no tenía; estaba muerta._

 _-Skipper ¿Estás aquí?- En ese momento entraron los chicos que se quedaron inmóviles en la puerta, esto no se veía nada bien._

 _-Chicos yo… puedo explicar esto; ella intentaba robar algo y entonces esto se puso complicado no sé como pero le dispare por error- Hablaba tan torpemente que yo tampoco me hubiera creído._

 _Pero aun no decían nada y eso empezaba a asustarme ¿Por qué no decían nada? ¿Es que creían que la había matado porque si? ¡Eso jamás! Me iba a casar con ella mañana y ahora… ¡No puede ser!_

 _-Skipper solo cálmate ¿Si? Aléjate de ella por favor- Kowalski fue el primero en hablar, tal como dijo me aleje de ella y él se acercó a ella me parece que empezó a revisarla._

 _-Skipper ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso?- Pidió Cabo apenas audible, pero si ya les había dicho que fue lo que paso._

 _-Yo llegue a la casa sin hacer ningún ruido ni nada cuando estaba por irme a dormir escuche ruidos así que vine a investigar y la encontré con los documentos, le pregunte varias cosas entonces ella se acercó demasiado, intento tomar el arma y no sé cómo dispare me acerque a tratar de atenderla pero fue tarde y ustedes llegaron- Estaba nervioso no podía negarlo._

 _-Descuida- Dijo Rico pero no era el tono de siempre era uno más asustado ¿Cuándo había estado Rico así antes?_

 _-Como te habrás dado cuenta está muerta, la herida que recibió fue fatal, atravesó los pulmones no pudo respirar y salió fueron pocos minutos los que tardo en morir Skipper debo ser honesto contigo esto no se ve nada bien- No debía decírmelo para darme cuenta de ello esto se veía fatal._

 _-Lo se estoy conciente de ello pero ella intento robarme además le dispare por accidente ¿No?- Pero sabía que las pruebas no eran a mi favor._

 _-Desde luego, nosotros confiamos en ti y te creemos pero según veo las pruebas en tu contra son más- Sé que así es, estaba metido en un gran problema._

 _-Pero podemos resolver esto, podemos encontrar algo a tu favor Skipper- No lo sé esto desde un inicio no se veía bien._

 _-¿Sabes porque Kitka te robaba esta información?- No, no me lo dijo se negó a decirme y ahora creo que jamás lo sabríamos._

 _-No, se lo pregunte pero no quiso responder además esa información es de un caso cerrado y viejo no sé porque lo quería- Eso solo ayudaba menos a este problema._

 _-Skipper todas las pruebas están en tu contra, ella estaba aquí pero era tu prometida eso no ayuda, la información que intentaba robar no es contundente además de que no sabemos las razones por las cual lo robaba y el hecho de que le dispararas sin que ella te amenazara con alguna otra arma- Sé que solo parece que le dispare sin razón aparente._

 _-¿No hay alguna cosa que me ayude siquiera?- No puede ser que hice lo correcto y no hubiera nada que me ayudara a probarlo._

 _-Tal vez si supiéramos para quien o para que quería esta información te salvaría de parecer culpable pero no tenemos nada además no tenemos con que inculpar a Kitka ella no tiene antecedentes además de que la conocíamos bastante- ¡No puede ser posible!_

 _-Me estás diciendo que cuando informemos esto y empiecen a investigar me encontraran culpable porque todo indica que solo le dispare porque si ¡Es ridículo!- No entiendo porque me sucedía esto justo ahora._

 _-Skipper sabes que tu relación con ella no era la mejor, tenían bastantes problemas y peleaban demasiado creo que dentro de todo eso pondrán una razón aparente, pero encontraremos algo- ¿Ahora me lo dice? Ya sabíamos los cuatro que esto estaba perdido._

 _-Es que no hay nada, tú mismo has visto todo sabes que me encontraran culpable la única persona que podía demostrar lo contrario está muerta- ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Estaba perdido._

 _-Sabemos que debe haber algo Skipper no te desanimes- Sé qué Cabo solo quería ayudar pero esto ya estaba perdido, no quería volver de ninguna manera a la cárcel ya había estado ahí por culpa de Hans._

 _-Cuando vi lo que hacía me puse furioso, como no me decía nada dispare una vez para asustarla ¿Eso se ve bien? Además trato de quitarme el arma y evitar que lo hiciera no era un problema pero por alguna razón me asusto y dispare- Eso solo empeorara la situación._

 _-Todo bien- Dijo Rico, ¿Por qué todos se la pasaban diciendo que todo estaría bien? Es obvio que no lo estaría, terminaría de nuevo en prisión y de igual manera._

 _-Chicos no lo estará creo que lo saben muy bien que no tenemos nada que me ayude además la agencia tampoco cooperará mucho y no dudarán en enviarme a prisión- ¿Cuántos años serian? Todavía no sucedía y ya pensaba en eso._

 _-Pero estoy seguro que si seguimos investigando podemos encontrar algo lo que sea- ¿Por qué seguían mintiendo? Ya tenía un pie en la prisión._

 _-¡No me sigan mintiendo!- Esa situación comenzaba a desesperarse y que ellos dijeran que todo estaría bien, que lo solucionaríamos, solo lo empeoraban sabía que esto ya no tenía salida._

 _Ellos se quedaron callados, ya no querían mentirme más y lo agradecida pero ahora debía pensar que hacer ¿Ir a prisión por algo que no hice? Otra vez… y esa experiencia no fue la mejor pero antes sabía que lo arreglaran ¡Había pruebas a mi favor! Todo culpaba a Hans, pero ahora era diferente todo me culpaba a mí, esto no podía estarme pasando, no puedo ir a prisión ¡No puedo!_

 _-Solo váyanse, esto se acabó, el equipo todo, si les preguntan llegaron bastante tarde pero no me vieron- ¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto? Se supone que atrapaba a la gente así y ahora lo estoy haciendo._

 _-¿De qué hablas Skipper? No podemos dejarte solo en esta situación algo tenemos que hacer- Ellos no estaban entendiendo, debían irse ya._

 _-Tiene que irse, no iré a prisión muchachos y ni siquiera dejare que duden de mí, si no se van ahora si estoy que voy a hacer se llega a saber les ira mal no quiero eso para ustedes- Ellos no tenían la culpa de mi decisión._

 _-¿Acaso tú? ¡No puedes hacer eso Skipper! Tienes que resolver esto pero del modo correcto no fingiendo que nada sucedió y terminando esto- Tenía que hacerlo todo me inculpaba era el único modo de salir de esto._

 _-No quiero volver a la prisión, haré esto pero sé que de ningún modo me ayudaran así que solo les pido que se vayan de aquí y no regresen hasta que todo esté controlado- Lo que pasaría después luego lo arreglaba._

 _-Skipper no puedes hacer eso ¡Te casas mañana! Además debemos hacer lo correcto- Entiendo que Cabo quiera hacer eso pero de ninguna manera quiero pagar por algo que no cometí._

 _-Cabo sé que quieres hacer lo correcto pero si investigan todo terminaré pagando algo que no hice y eso de ninguna manera es lo correcto, no te pido que me ayudes solo que te vayas de una vez- Él era a quien menos quería involucrar._

 _-Skipper no te dejaré hacer esto solo, entiendo tu punto pero quiero ayudarte- No me esperaba que Kowalski quisiera ayudarme en esto._

 _-También- Dijo de la nada Rico, en verdad no esperaba esto ellos estaban dispuestos a querer ayudarme a pesar de no tener nada que ver._

 _-Chicos no tienen que hacer esto de verdad creo que con su silencio es más que suficiente no tienen por qué ayudarme con mi error- No quería involucrarlos demasiado porque si esto se descubría los arrastraría a ellos._

 _-Skipper queremos hacerlo créeme que sabemos las consecuencias de lo que esto conlleva, nosotros tampoco queremos que pagues por algo erróneo- Si ellos quería está bien, me alegraba que quisieran ayudarme._

 _-Está bien, de todas formas creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda y no tengo ni idea de que hacer- Estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y no sabía por dónde comenzar pero sería la primera y última vez._

 _-Tengo un plan- Dijo Kowalski después de un largo silencio, si él tenía una idea de que hacer lo escuchaba perfectamente._

 _-¡Estás loco! No podemos tener un plan para esto sabemos lo que debemos hacer ¡Hay que hacerlo!- Después de que no había dicho nada Cabo hablo de repente muy disgustado._

 _-No hacerlo- Dijo Rico, no me estaba gustando el rumbo por el que iba todo esto no quería que ellos terminarán peleando._

 _-¿Qué están diciendo? ¡No puedo creerlo! Nosotros somos los buenos atrapamos a los malos protegemos a la gente y quieren hacer esto- Cabo tenía razón esto no estaba bien, pero lo haría de todas formas._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? Sabes que si hacemos lo que tú quieres esto acabara aquí Cabo ¿Quieres ser tu quien termine esto? Si eso quieres ve ahora- No quería hacer elegir a Cabo pero este no era un buen momento._

 _-Todo lo que están diciendo son solo estupideces ¡Escúchense! Por favor amigos hagamos lo correcto siempre lo hemos hecho no paremos aquí- Lo correcto ahora no importa mucho, hice lo correcto y estoy seguro que pagare por ello._

 _-¡No!- Dijo Rico, no obligaríamos a Cabo a hacer algo que no quería era su elección, pero no me retractaría._

 _-Cabo nosotros no te obligaremos a nada es tu decisión pero me temo que deberás elegir en este momento el tiempo es primordial y no perdemos el tiempo contigo- Pero debía apurarse porque me "casaría" en horas._

 _-Es que todo lo que dicen es absurdo, va en contra de todo lo que conocemos no podemos hacer esto, Skipper por favor diles que eso está mal y que debemos hacer lo correcto como siempre- ¿En serio me preguntaba a mí? Yo soy quien en primer lugar quería hacer eso._

 _-Cabo ¿Qué eliges?- No quise hacer elegir a Cabo pero él solo decía que hacer lo correcto cuando ya habíamos decidido hacerlo_

 _-No puedo creer que estén todos de acuerdo en esto, me decepcionan ya no los conozco ustedes me enseñaron a hacer el bien y quieren hacer esto, no estoy de ningún lado, no los ayudaré en esto pero su secreto estará bien guardado- No me sentía bien escuchando hablar así a Cabo._

 _Cabo nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, notaba como nos miraba, con decepción en sus ojos yo igual estoy decepcionado pero seguiré con esto hasta el final no pagare por algo que no hice, segundos después Cabo se fue dejando muy en claro su furia._

 _-Yo… siento que tengan que hacer esto- Arruinada sus vidas si se enteraban de esto, ellos eran quienes menos tenían la culpa y los metí en esto._

 _-Lo haríamos las veces que sean necesario Skipper, la reacción de Cabo es porque aún es demasiado joven para entender esta clase de problemas pero a la larga lo entenderá- Espero que sea cierto no soportaría que me mirara así siempre._

 _-¿Notaron cómo nos miró? Éramos sus héroes siempre le enseñamos a hacer lo correcto no lo culpó si nos odia- Quizás hasta pida cambio de equipo o yo que sé con tal de no vernos._

 _-Ni yo- Para Cabo ya no éramos buenas personas éramos lo más bajo que había visto, ahora no sé qué pasaría con él pero espero un día pueda perdonarnos._

 _-Sé que en verdad arruinamos lo que éramos para Cabo, sé que nada de lo que haremos lo enmendara sé que fui un poco duro con él, creo que es algo con lo que tendremos que llevar- Vivir con eso sería difícil._

 _-Prometamos algo muchachos, el día en que este secreto llegue a estar en peligro haremos lo que sea para mantenerlo oculto pero sobre todo lo haremos para evitar que afecte a Cabo- Cabo desde ahora era el menos culpable._

 _-Cabo no sabrá lo que haremos, ninguno le dirá nada el tema no será mencionado por nada del mundo si Cabo quiere saber debemos mentirle pero no sabrá la verdad algo bueno debe tener esto que haremos pues eso será Cabo- Debíamos proteger a Cabo y yo debía protegerlos a ellos._

 _-A pesar de todo si algo se llegara a saber debemos proteger a Cabo que él no salga afectado de ningún modo ¿Lo prometen?- Mientras yo me prometía que si esto se llegaba a saber ellos no saldrían afectados._

 _-Lo prometo te aseguro que seré el primero en hacerlo- Dijo enseguida Kowalski, solo espero que eso nunca llegue a suceder._

 _-Prometo- Dijo Rico, parece que esto saldría bien solo espero que este secreto nunca salga y así no tener problemas._

 _-Ya que eso quedo en claro ¿Cuál era tu plan Kowalski?- Debíamos actuar rápido faltaban horas para que amaneciera._

 _-Solo podemos esconder el cuerpo, limpiar totalmente la habitación y hacer una coartada para mañana cuando ella no se presente- Parecía mucho trabajo no entiendo como los malos podía hacer esto._

 _-¿Alguna idea de donde esconderlo?- Me sentía tan extraño diciendo esas palabras jamás pensé en decirlas alguna vez._

 _-Debe ser un lugar donde Nadia busque además que con los días apestará y con ello podrían encontrarlo ¿Rico, aun tienes esas palas?- No sabía con exactitud qué plan tenia Kowalski pero era muy bueno en esto._

 _-¿Me dirás donde lo esconderemos?- No me di cuenta en que momento Rico ya no estaba, yo solo estaba siguiendo a Kowalski que estaba buscando algo, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía en sus manos una bolsa de basura._

 _-Skipper ayúdame a meter el cuerpo aquí después tu limpias la sangre debes hacerlo rápido ya que la sangre entre más seca más se tarda en limpiar- Volvimos al estudio así que abrimos la bolsa y con mucho cuidado metimos el cuerpo, tal y como me dijo Kowalski empecé a limpiar la sangre._

 _Segundos después entro Rico con tres palas dejándolas a un lado de la puerta y después empezó a ayudarme a limpiar, cuando mire a Kowalski estaba cambiando el cartucho del arma y limpiado la habitación._

 _-Creo que la hora nos ayuda bastante así que debemos llevarla al parque ahí será el lugar perfecto pero debemos hacerlo rápido, metámosla en el auto- Kowalski y yo la cargamos con cuidado mientras Rico se dirigió a abrir la cajuela, veíamos por todos lados asegurándonos de que nadie nos veía._

 _Una vez que hicimos eso nos subimos al auto y Rico manejaba mientras Kowalski iba en la parte trasera con las palas y yo en el asiento del co-piloto, el trayecto se mantuvo silencioso, había pocos autos debido a la hora y nada de gente en las calles Kowalski tenía razón la hora nos ayudaba, una vez que llegamos al parque metimos el auto un poco de ahí nos detuvimos y buscamos un lugar bueno, decidimos hacer el oyó en un lugar repleto de flores donde se podía ocultar fácilmente. Tuvimos que escavar bastante profundo eso evitaría que el olor sobresaliera pero una vez que consideramos que estaba profundo metimos con mucho cuidado el cuerpo y lo enteramos tuvimos que hechas más hojas encima para que no se notará, así de nuevo vigilando que nadie viera nos fuimos de ahí._

 _-Ya limpiamos la escena y enteramos el cuerpo ¿Ahora qué más?- Pregunte una vez que llegamos a la casa, teníamos que cubrir bien nuestras huellas._

 _-Debemos hacer una coartada para mañana, debes de parecer desesperado cuando pasen los minutos y ella no llegue preguntarán cosas, estuvimos toda la noche juntos y nunca la viste, lo demás saldrá solo no se muestren con dudas- Por eso estábamos bien solo esperaba sobrevivir el día de mañana._

…

 _Estaba a unas horas de mi boda pero no me casaría porque ella nunca llegaría ¿En verdad podría con esto? Sé que ahora sí pero confirme pase el tiempo me comerá vivo, ya estaba vestido, todo dispuesto a ir y actuar._

 _-¡Llego Cabo!- Rico aviso, enseguida fui y así Cabo estaba aquí no se notaba feliz pero bueno no después de eso._

 _-Cabo llegas algo tarde, sabes que me gusta la puntualidad no hay tiempo- No se nos podía hacer tarde, aunque no me fuera a casar._

 _-La verdad dude un poco en venir con lo que sucedió ayer no tenía muchos ánimos de venir- Entendía eso pero ahora ya deberíamos irnos._

 _-No tenemos por qué hablar de lo que paso ayer Cabo, acabamos con ese asunto ahora lo mejor será olvidarnos de que eso sucedió y continuar con nuestras vidas- Eso era lo importante por eso lo hice._

 _-Pero ¿Que pasara con lo que teníamos para dentro de unas horas? Tenemos que decirlo todo- Pensé que ya había aceptado que no diríamos nada._

 _-Ya tenemos todo listo para eso Cabo, no te preocupes solo haz lo que nosotros hacemos y estaremos bien- Todo estaría normal, me lo repetía una y otra vez._

 _-No entiendo cómo pueden hacer todo esto, pensé que reaccionarían y harían lo que es correcto- Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirnos._

 _-Cabo ya es demasiado tarde para eso, todo está hecho ahora solo debemos continuar con esto por hoy y ya lo demás será sencillo- Ahora tendríamos que engañar a los invitados y hacerlos creer que me dejo plantado._

 _-Está bien ¿Que quieren que haga?- Cabo finalmente se rindió, eso estaba bien nos ahorraría mucho trabajo._

 _-Solo actúa normal, llegaremos como si nada solo eso nosotros haremos el resto ¿Lo ves? Es fácil- Él no tenía que hacer mucho solo seguirnos._

 _-De acuerdo pero díganme que hicieron con "eso"- Nada de eso, prometimos no decirle a Cabo que había sucedido con ese asunto._

 _-Vámonos- Entonces Rico salió de la casa. Ya nos teníamos que ir entre más pronto me dejaran plantado mejor, espero no hagan demasiadas preguntas._

 _-Se nos está haciendo tarde y no queremos dejar esperando a nadie así que como dijo Rico vámonos- Así que me fui atrás de Rico, subiendo al auto._

 _Después de eso nos siguieron Kowalski y Cabo, estábamos rumbo a la boda donde se decidiría todo ya era demasiado tarde y debíamos seguir con esto el resto de nuestras vidas y hacer todo lo posible porque nadie lo descubriera, era una promesa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Después de eso llegamos pero como esperaba ella nunca llego empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas que desde luego respondimos- Tres años ocultando eso para que ahora le dijera todo.

-¿Y nunca la buscaron?- Claro que la buscaron ahí se complicó toda esta situación pero salimos de esa.

-Claro que lo hicieron Stacy era amiga suya y la busco como loca, nosotros tuvimos que actuar para que no sospechada, Kowalski sabe falsificar así que no fue difícil hacer una carta donde ella decía que huyó y todo eso con eso cerraron todo- Y no había hablado de eso hasta ahora.

-Han pasado tres años, demasiado para que una persona huyera ¿Nunca volvieron a sospechar?- Solo Stacy, hasta el día de hoy no creer que Kitka haya huido.

-Stacy nunca creyó que Kitka huyó por eso me odia o eso creo, pero no, no le dieron mucha importancia lo hicimos bien hasta eso así que nunca encontraron el cuerpo- ¿Qué pensaba ahora ella de mí?

-Nunca imagine algo como eso, siempre supe que había algo pero no que hubieras matado a alguien e hicieras todo eso- Yo tampoco me lo imagine nunca en varias ocasiones pensé en hablar pero nunca lo hacía.

-Lo sé, ahora pensarás que soy de lo peor, mate a mi prometida y la enterré en un parque después fingí que se había ido y metí a mis amigos en esto- ¿Quién haría eso? Soy de lo peor y siempre lo seré.

-Yo también he matado a alguien- Su voz hizo eco ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella había matado a alguien? Eso era imposible.

-¿De que estas hablando?- No entendía por qué decía algo como eso ¿Lo decía solo por hacerme sentir mejor?

-Mate a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, lo hice de la peor manera él tenía un enemigo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo que hice fue ponerme del lado de su enemigo- No sabía que decir.

-Su enemigo lo quería muerto y yo lo ayude, pero siempre supe que él y yo no terminaríamos juntos seguro lo último que sintió por mí era odio, ese es mi secreto Skipper ¿Contento?- ¡Nunca imagine algo como eso!

-Yo… nunca quise… yo- No sabía que decirle, más lagrimas comenzaron a salir era lo que menos quería era recordarle algo doloroso.

-Eres igual a él por eso es que en un inicio tenía miedo Skipper- Esto explicaba bastantes cosas, me sentía como un idiota si antes pensaba que era la peor persona del mundo ahora lo sé.

No supe que más decir me sentía terrible ¡Como me odio! No sé porque razón di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme de ella, no quería verla me sentía terrible con ella prácticamente la obligue a que me dijera su secreto pero no me lo quería decir porque en serio le dolía.

-¡Skipper!- Cuando oí que gritaba mi nombre solo gire y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodearse, yo hice lo mismo, ahí nos quedamos compartiendo un abrazo donde ya nada importaba ella ya sabía lo peor de mí y yo lo peor de ella.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Vaya! Les dije que cuando retomará el secreto seria cuando diera todo ¿Qué les pareció? Me ha costado mucho este capítulo porque ya tenía la idea del secreto pero tuve que desarrollarla más a fondo, espero les haya gustado y no me maten, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	47. Chapter 47 La verdad

Hola mis queridos seguidores vaya que esta vez sí tarde en actualizar sé que este capítulo tuve que subirlo el jueves pero como le dedique mucho tiempo al otro capítulo descuide varias cosas que tuve que retomar pero se me juntaron entonces apenas si tuve tiempo de escribir este y sin más el capítulo de hoy,

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 47: La verdad.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue buscarlo pero me tranquilice en cuanto lo vi dormido a mi lado, antes no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en lo que me había dicho pero ahora todo lo que dijo llega a mi ¿De verdad hizo eso? Siempre supe que había algo oscuro ahí, pero nunca imagine algo como eso, escuche muy bien lo que dijo y no fu su intención matarla pero… esconder su cuerpo y fingir que nada paso. Eso no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

Sé que le dije que yo también había matado a alguien aunque le estaba mintiendo, se supone que debía matarlo a él y se podía decir que eso es lo que haré de otra forma ¿Cómo lo dejara esto? Sé que ahora me quiere, lo siento sin que lo diga ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de la verdad? Que si no fuera porque reaccione a tiempo lo hubiera entregado a su peor enemigo ¿Cómo no terminar herido después de eso? Tengo por seguro que lo destruiré de la manera más cruel posible, no lo matare como le dije desde luego que evitare eso ¿Pero qué otra cosa decirle? La verdad debía saberla una vez que estuviera a salvo ahora era demasiado riesgoso, lo mejor fue decirle eso así pensaría que estábamos al mismo nivel y no actuaria tan extraño.

Sentía que debía irme, sé que después de esto se vería extraño que despertara solo pero tengo que pensar demasiado esto ¿Cómo actuar normal? Jamás espere esto venir no estaba prepara, contando que vine esperando algo totalmente diferente y todo empezó cuando me pregunto que ocultaba ¿Tan obvia había sido? Fue entonces cuando decidí atacar diciendo que el también ocultaba algo, no quería que me lo dijera solo quería hacerle creer eso pensé que jamás me lo diría y cuando comenzó a hablar quería detenerlo enserio quería pero simplemente no pude, lo que tanto estaba buscando sin querer lo encontré.

Rápidamente me vestí, en serio quería irme y pensar todo con más calma para que la próxima vez que lo viera pudiera estar tranquila poder verlo como antes no ahora que lo veo con desaprobación… pero no puedo enojarme después de todo me contó todo, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando algo me detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Ya había visto esa misma mirada antes, son iguales- Voltee lentamente hacia él, se encontraba sentado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- No entendía de que estaba hablando, podía hacerme una idea pero la verdad nunca se dé que está hablando.

-Hablo de la forma en que me miras desde que te dije todo, esa mirada ya la había visto antes, Cabo nos miraba así y vaya que fue incómodo lo que duro- Recuerdo cuando trate de hacer que Cabo me dijera todo y sí, no sabía muy bien todo.

-Solo me ha tomado por sorpresa Skipper, nunca esperaba algo como eso, viniendo de ti es imposible de creer- No quería que sintiera arrepentimiento de haberme contado, al contrario.

-Si te digo eso es porque no quiero que esta relación que ya ha avanzado bastante se vuelva incomoda por eso- Pero él no me miraba extraño a pesar de que le hice creer que también era una asesina.

-No lo será, te aseguro que solo fue por la impresión además de que todavía no asimiló toda la información pero tú no me miras diferente ¿Por qué?- ¿Sera que nada de eso le importa?

-¿Por qué te mirarte de otra manera? Desde el principio supe que había algo en ti que no era nada bueno una vez te lo dije y a pesar de eso continúe contigo, ya estaba preparado para algo así- Sí, lo recuerdo pero no esperaba algo así.

-Agradezco que no me mires como yo lo hago, enserio que no es mi intención pero como te digo a diferencia de ti no esperaba algo como eso, te prometo que mi trato hacia ti no será diferente, solo déjame ir por esta vez- Era lo único que le pedía después de esto no me separaría de él.

-Está bien, supongo que entiendo porque me lo pides, hasta luego- No me agrado el tono en que uso, así que regrese hacia él y como último detalle bese su frente, le sonreí y me fui de ahí.

A él no le sorprende lo que le dije ¿Tan mala piensa que soy? Recuerdo que siempre me decía que había algo en mí que no le gustaba y no se equivocaba solo que ahora piensa que estamos iguales ¿Podrá perdonarme algún día? ¡Claro que no! Lo he visto por su odio a Hans él lo metió a la cárcel y el odio que le tiene es singular jamás lo ha olvidado ¿Cómo perdonar lo que le haré? Lo engaño, jugué con él y ayudo a su peor enemigo, no es algo que alguien perdone tan fácilmente ¡Nadie lo perdona! Definitivamente lo perderé es un hecho.

...

-Entonces ¿De qué quería hablar contigo Skipper?- No le iba a decir a Doris nada del secreto, sé que trabajamos para averiguarlo pero si Skipper me lo dijo es porque confía en mí y no le haré otra cosa más.

-Nada importante- Me comprometía a mantener a salvo el secreto de Skipper, por muy perturbador que este me sea.

-¿De verdad? Tardaste algo para no haber sido nada- Bueno tarde algo pero no porque estuviéramos "hablando", pero aun así era mi asunto.

-Solo lo de siempre, que cada vez está por descubrir a Hans y todas esas cosas en eso se fue la plática, como te digo Doris no es nada- Espero que Doris no me preguntara más cosas.

-¿Por qué siento que no es verdad? Vamos Marlene puedes contarme lo que sea somos amigas- Esto no tenía nada que ver con nuestra amistad.

-Es que Skipper me conto algo muy personal, por eso no puedo decírtelo Doris, me lo confio y no quiero traicionar su confianza ¿Lo entiendes?- Por favor que entienda que ahora quiero hacer todo bien.

-Está bien, lo entiendo pero hubieras dicho eso desde el principio- No quería que preguntara más de la cuenta y esto terminará en un gran malentendido. En cuanto no vi más acción de Doris me fui a mi cuarto.

Creo que por el momento Doris pararía con eso al menos hasta que la curiosidad le entrara y me estuviera preguntando millones de cosas de nuevo, no quería pensar en eso pero tampoco ignorarlo, siempre supe que ella estaba metida en el secreto de Skipper pero no que ella era el secreto, una vez me encontré a Skipper en el parque en el mismo donde ella esta… eso me es más perturbador ¿Cuántas veces no he ido ahí? Y ahora me entero que por algún lado de ese gran parque esta ella pero aunque no quisiera tenía que dejarlo pasar le prometí algo a Skipper y para cumplirlo tengo que dejar de pensar en que Skipper es un asesino.

-Marlene ¡Baja rápido! Te buscan- Grito Doris, ¿Quién podría ser? No creo que Skipper acabo de estar con él ¿Hans? No puede ser aún le faltaba tiempo para volver. Me apure en ir a ver de quien se trataba pero para mí tranquilidad solo eran Kowalski y Rico.

-Hola chicos- En verdad que no los esperaba, de hecho no sabía dónde estaba Kowalski pensé que estaría con Skipper pero pronto había descubierto que no se encontraba en la casa.

-Hola Marlene suerte que te encontramos aquí, no sabíamos cuando terminarías de hablar con Skipper- Si ellos estaban aquí significaba que tenían algo importante que decir.

-Tengo poco tiempo de haber regresado, pero dígame ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Miles de ideas empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza.

-Ya ha pasado un día y aun no tenemos nada, Skipper empezó a entrenarnos como loco quiere acabar con esto cuanto antes, así que creo tener un plan- ¡Por fin! Me comenzaba a desesperar por no tener algo.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- Kowalski debe tener un gran plan, lo tuvo cuando "eso" paso ¿Por qué no tenerlo ahora?

-Llegue a la conclusión de que Hans querrá que lo lleves a un lugar apartado donde pueda hacer su cometido luego huir sin problema, tendremos que llevar a Skipper a donde él lo indique- ¿Ese era su plan? ¡Mataríamos a Skipper!

-¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres que llevemos a Skipper a una muerte segura?- ¿Era lo mejor que se le ocurrió? Tendría más días para cambiar el plan.

-Desde luego que no, pero estoy seguro que Hans estará vigilando que hagas lo que pide solo debemos acercarlo al lugar, Hans estará esperando a Skipper entonces creo que Rico y yo entraremos y trataremos de atraparlo- Era demasiado riesgoso su plan.

-Eso no es una salida fácil, Hans podría ser más listo que ustedes y darse cuenta de que algo está pasando, no me gusta para nada tu plan- Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar se le podía ocurrir algo mejor.

-Para trabajar con Hans no lo conoces, sé que es demasiado riesgoso pero creo que es la única manera de acercarnos lo suficiente a él podría tener un plan de escape y como es el lugar de su preferencia pues no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo- ¿Pero y si se daba cuenta? No sabíamos lo que haría.

-No sabemos lo que pueda hacer si se entera, estaremos todos en peligro en serio espero que cambies de plan- Esa no era la mejor salida.

-No cambiaré de plan, es lo mejor que podemos hacer no encuentro otra salida, si hacemos alguna otra cosa y Hans se da cuenta y huye no tendremos mucho que hacer estoy seguro que Hans no nos dejara en paz a ninguno de nosotros y no creo que tú quieras eso- No, no lo quiero pero quiero hacer esto de forma segura.

-Suponiendo que eso pase ¿Cómo atraparas a Hans? Si todos juntos no han podido atraparlo ¿Por qué ustedes lo lograrían?- Se miraron entre ellos, no sé si habían pensado en eso o lo ignoraban.

-Ya habíamos pensado en algo como eso y sé que necesitaremos ayuda son embargo sabemos que la única que puede decirle la verdad a Skipper eres tu pero necesitaremos decirle a los demás lo que pasa- ¿Todos tenían que saberlo?

-No entiendo porque todos tienen que saberlo- Lo dije algo molesta, me costó trabajo aceptar que ellos lo sabían pero ahora era diferente los otros no me habían juzgado como ellos.

-Como tú misma lo dijiste solo nosotros no podremos con Hans pero con ayuda de los demás sí, es por eso que también vinimos para comentarte nuestro plan además de que les diremos a los demás chicos la verdad- No quería que eso pasara pero no podría evitarlo.

-No sé por qué me lo dicen si de todas maneras se lo dirán, lo que yo quería es que menos gente supiera de esto se supone que él ultimo seria Skipper- No entiendo porque es necesario decirle toda la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero debes saber que para que nos ayuden deben saber todo y me es imposible no decirles que trabajas para él porque ellos se preguntaran como sabemos tanto y no podremos seguir mintiéndoles- Solo me estaban avisando y no entiendo porque hacían eso.

-Pues entonces creo que están tardando demasiado en decirles las cosas, ya deberían ir y decirle todo- Por alguna razón pensaba que decirles a los demás solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Marlene te lo estamos diciendo porque era preferible decírtelo a ti primero pero no deberías enojarte, esto solo nos ayudara a mantener a salvo a Skipper- Lo sé, pero no me agradaba para nada la idea.

-Entiendo ese punto solo quieren arriesgarlo lo menos posible pero se han ganado mi cariño esos chicos y ellos creían en mí, de alguna manera me dolerá que lo que pensaban de mi era mentira- Era lindo creer eso.

-Sabias que en algún momento todos debían enterarse, el mejor momento de ellos es ahora y él de Skipper bueno ese tú lo decidirás nunca es bueno ocultar las cosas y ellos tienen todo el derecho- Él no podía decirme esa clase de cosas.

-No puedes decirme esa clase de cosas ¡Cuando ustedes ocultan cosas peores! Ustedes jamás han dicho nada y ninguno le contó a otra persona solo porque lo encontró "necesario"- Acababa de cometer un terrible error.

-¿De que estas hablando? Marlene dinos de que nos estás hablando- Por un momento me susto el tono que utilizo pero ya lo dije y no podría borrarlo.

-No estoy hablando de nada, solo vayan y díganle a los otros, que aunque no quiera le dirán, adiós- Estaba por irme pero ellos me lo impidieron.

-Marlene lo que dijiste no nos gustó para nada, eso lo dijiste porque algo sabes así que solo queremos saberlo- Justo Skipper acababa de contármelo y ya se lo estaba diciendo a ellos, que bien Marlene.

-Ya lo sé todo ¿Si? Se lo que ocultan, como ocultaron algo tan cruel y viven como si no hubieran hecho nada, de eso estoy hablando- Ellos se quedaron bastante tiempo en silencio.

-¿Skipper?- Me pregunto Rico, seguramente se refería a si Skipper era quien me lo había contado o eso creo.

-Si Skipper apenas me contó todo eso- Sí, había cometido un gran error ahora no sé cómo me sentiría al respecto, enserio él confio en mí.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, te prometemos que trataremos de decirle todo de la mejor manera posible y si llega a suceder algo te avisamos, adiós- Kowalski lo dijo con un tono más calmado pero bastante serio.

Enseguida se fueron ¿Les había molestado que supiera? O ¿Sería otra cosa? No lo sé, ahora prácticamente huyeron pero fue todo mi culpa ellos no debían saber que yo sabía su secreto ¿Cómo deje que pasara? Ahora sentía que había traicionado a Skipper ¡Soy una tonta! Deje que mi enojo hablara por mí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás pero aún me pregunto porque reaccionaron de esa forma, quizás simplemente no les gusta recordar que hicieron las cosas mal y que hagan lo que hagan eso jamás se borrará.

En otro asunto, les dirán a los otros lo que en verdad soy en verdad me siento mal por ello en verdad me había en cariñado bastante con esos chicos ahora no creo poder verlos sin sentirme culpable de engañarlos en especial con Cabo que sé que cuando ellos dos estaban en mi contra él siempre me defendía, todo se estaba derrumbando antes de tiempo ¿Cómo sería cuando todo pasara? Sería algo terrible de ver, pero soportable. Quedaba ya pocos días ¿Qué debía hacer en todo ese tiempo? ¿Hacer lo que dijo Doris? Tengo una mejor idea

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

¡Skipper se lo dijo! Jamás pensé que lo haría él siempre tarda en decir las cosas o nunca lo hace pero sé lo dijo, no puedo creerlo ahora ella lo sabe ¿Cómo seguir con esto? Nunca pude seguir normal después de eso estoy consciente de que yo me metí en eso pero aun así no es fácil vivir con algo como eso sabiendo que ayude es de lo peor pero ya no puedo hacer nada pero ahora creo que ella empezara a echarnos eso en cara nosotros lo hacíamos con ella y no veo porque ella no haga lo mismo.

-Sorprendente- De repente dijo Rico, lo sé, nunca lo espere cuando supe que ella empezaba a investigar sabía que no encontraría nada porque nosotros escondimos cualquier rastro y ninguno de nosotros hablaría.

-Lo sé, ninguno de nosotros ha hablado con alguien más de eso y él lo hace con alguien que no lleva mucho de conocer- Me pregunto cómo es que Skipper se lo dijo dudo mucho que haya decidido por cuenta suya decírselo.

-Enamorado- Sí, no nos quedaba duda Skipper estaba enamorado y ante eso creo que no podríamos hacer nada, creo que nunca tuvimos oportunidad de siquiera destruir eso.

-Vaya que lo está, pero no sabemos que pasara con eso cuando todo se acabe espero que todo termine de la mejor manera, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer llama a los chicos- Pero nada de eso evitaría que les dijéramos la verdad.

Le dije a Rico que nos quedaremos de ver en una calle no muy lejos de la casa, no quería darle a Skipper motivo de sospecha así que lo mejor sería en un lugar fuera de su campo de visión, Rico y yo nos quedamos varios minutos esperando hasta que los primeros en llegar fueron Manfredi y Johnson, Rico les dijo que aguardarán mientras llegaba Cabo, ellos conversaban mientras Rico y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que por fin llego Cabo.

-Perdonen la tardanza chicos, pero para que nos querían ver tan urgentemente aquí ¿Y dónde está Skipper?- Cabo en verdad estaba confundido pero era momento de que supieran la verdad.

-Skipper no nos acompañara ya que quiero hablar con ustedes de un tema en verdad importante- Fue cuando finalmente hable y los tres se quedaron mudos.

-Kowalski te sientes mucho mejor ¿No?- Dijo Manfredi, era hora de decirles lo que había pasado pero de la mejor manera.

-La verdad es que siempre me sentí mejor porque nunca perdí la memoria, tengo mis razones por las que lo hice- No sabía muy bien como tocar el tema de Marlene así que empecé con lo mío.

-¡Estabas mintiendo! No entiendo porque harías algo como eso Kowalski ¿Cuáles son tus razones para ello?- Cabo estaba exaltado pero cuando se entere de todo vaya que lo estará.

-Lo hice para encubrir a la persona que me tenía raptada, verán yo estaba por atrapar a Hans ya lo tenía pero fui descuidado y él me descubrió comenzamos a pelear y desde luego me gano y estaba por matarme- Espero ellos entiendan esto.

-¿Y porque no te mato? ¿Lo estas ayudando y por eso fingiste lo amnesia?- ¿Por qué sacaban conclusiones sin antes oírme?

-No, no lo hizo porque Hans tenía un cómplice que evito que lo hiciera, era quien me tuvo todo este tiempo atrapado y quien finalmente cuando Rico me encontró me dejo ir, su cómplice era Marlene- No quería decírselo porque sabía el aprecio que ellos le tenían.

-¿La sigues odiando tanto Kowalski? Para que digan algo así de ella ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas pasar?- Cabo pensaba que mentía porque en algún momento vaya que quise descubrirla.

-¡No estoy mintiendo Cabo! Ella era cómplice de Hans con el único propósito de destruir a Skipper, las pruebas que tenía los inculpaba a ambos pero como te dije me descubrió y casi me maya pero Marlene lo impidió y me tuvo encerrado hasta que un día Rico la siguió y me encontró- Espero que ahora me crea.

-Verdad- Aseguro Rico, nadie más decía nada creo que les afecto la noticia pero no debían saber solo eso.

-Cuando Rico me encontró Marlene nos dejó ir y me di cuenta de porque lo hacía, ella en verdad quiere a Skipper y por seguridad de ella tuve que fingir mi amnesia ya que eso fue lo que le dijo a Hans, pero ella ahora quiere ayudarnos a detener a Hans- Esperaba que dijeran algo pero solo se quedaron callados entonces decidí hablar.

-Sé que esta noticia no es muy grata lo entiendo, de que les mentí con esto estaban demasiado preocupados por mí y yo estaba bien y que ella también mintió pero deben entender que ella ya se arrepintió de todo eso y ahora quiere ayudarnos solo démosle una oportunidad, nosotros ya lo hicimos- Pero seguían sin hablar ¿Qué debía decirles para convencerlos?

-Sé que piensan que no deben darle otra oportunidad ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? Pero ustedes tres en especial tu Cabo me han enseñado a perdonar el pasado que eso ya no importa lo que importa son las acciones de la gente y ahora ella está actuando para salvar a Skipper ¿Le negaran esa oportunidad?- De nuevo se quedaron callado e iba a volver a hablar pero Cabo lo hizo.

-Dinos que tenemos que hacer y lo haremos- ¡Lo había logrado! Los convencí de ayudarnos, sabía que ellos no podrían fallarme y menos con algo tan delicado como esto, estoy seguro que con ellos de nuestro lado no fallaríamos.

 **Nota de la autora: Este capítulo no iba a terminar ahí, se supone que sería más largo con más cosas pero por la falta de tiempo que tuve hasta ahí pude terminarlo porque si le pondría las cosas que planeaban no me hubiera dado tiempo de subirlo hoy, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Nathaly989: Me costó trabajo escribirlo me alegro que te haya gustado, tenía que por fin decirlo y aquí la explicación de porqué Marlene lo dijo como pasado y no como futuro, eso ya lo sabía pero lo supe después de algún tiempo que se pronunciaba de esa manera pero en las historias se tenía que poner el nombre como se escribir de todas maneras muchas gracias por el dato y saludos.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Te habías desaparecido por algún tiempo, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, la verdad es que con las pistas que di uno se podía imaginar cualquier cosa pero ese secreto lo tuve desde que inicie la historia y sabía que de algún modo los sorprendería, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Atomik27: Sabia que de algún modo los impactaría, trato de mejorar con cada capítulo solo hago lo posible, me alegro que te haya gustado de ese modo, enserio tarde mucho porque trate de que no se me fuera nada ahora veo que lo logre, ¡Wow! ¿Tanto para un Oscar? Pues muchas gracias y saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	48. Chapter 48 Amor

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar demasiado pero aquí en mi país está haciendo un frio mortal y con tanto frio es difícil poner a escribir llegue a pensar que tal vez no subiría capítulo pero por suerte lo acaba, tarde pero lo acabe y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 48: Amor.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Habré hecho lo correcto en dejarla ir? Se veía bastante confusa y algo asustada ¿Hice bien en contarle eso? Sé que ella también me dijo el suyo pero no fue una impresión tan grande como la que de seguro ella se llevó; esperaba algo oscuro en ella siempre lo espere pero pensé que podía pasar más tiempo antes de presionarla de este modo para que me dijera lo que le pasaba pero simplemente ya no podía con la sensación de que algo malo me ocultaba además de que ella también sabía que algo ocultaba y creo que al igual que yo quiso esperar más tiempo pero yo mismo me tendí una trampa ¿Debo dejar que ella vuelva? No sé si ir y buscarla o solo esperar, esto es completamente nuevo para mí y no me gusta esta sensación de no saber qué hacer simplemente ¡La odio!

Supongo que no me dejara, no después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue un gran paso al menos eso sentí yo así que creo que lo mejor será esperar a que ella de el paso pero no esperaré mucho solo dejare que ahora ella piense mucho lo que le dije si pasa demasiado tiempo y ella solamente no hace nada tendré que ir y hablar con ella, estaba decidido pero ahora tengo que pensar como matare el tiempo en lo que espero, quizás llame a todos los chicos y entrenemos arduamente. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa se oía que tocaban la puerta ¿Seria ella? No espere más y corrí a abrirle la puerta pero solo eran los chicos y la decepción me presento en mí.

-Hola Skipper bueno, nos reunimos todos nosotros porque hemos decidió que entregaremos hasta el cansancio contigo, sin protestar- Dijo Cabo, ¿De verdad? Recuerdo que hace un día que entrenamos solo se la pasaban quejándose.

-¿Solo para eso se reunieron? Me parece perfecto era incómodo tratar de entrenar oyendo sus quejas ¿Están seguros de esto?- No quería oír más reclamos después así que debían decidir ahora.

-Completamente seguros Skipper, tienes razón y si queremos que de una vez por todas acabemos con esto debemos dar el mejor esfuerzo posible- Dijo Johnson ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin lo entendían.

-Bueno ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡A entrenar!- Me alegaba que entendieran que esto no era un juego y que debíamos estar listos para lo que sea que tenga Hans yo siempre les he enseñado a esperar lo inesperado y Hans claro que es completamente inesperado.

(…)

Habíamos entrenado hasta el cansancio, tuvimos muy pequeños descansos de pocos tiempos nadie quería parar y en verdad me sorprendían siempre llegaba un punto en que ellos me pedían que parara pero esta vez no oí ninguna queja o comentario al respecto ¿A qué se deberá? ¿En verdad tenían tanto compromiso con esto? Incluso Kowalski entreno un tiempo con nosotros diciendo que le aburría mirar y no hacer nada pero no fue mucho lo que hizo debido a su condición no quise que se esforzará de más además no quería perder mucho tiempo enseñándole, pero finalmente terminamos demasiado tarde para mi gusto ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que se hizo de noche? Pero para mi sorpresa Marlene no había hecho nada ¿Debo hacerlo yo?

Estaba dispuesto a ir, en serio quería ir y hablar con ella para ver que ocurría pero no podía irme siempre que intentaba ir hacia la puerta es como si mi cuerpo no respondiera y no se movía ¿Tendré miedo? Sí, lo tengo, miedo de que tras pensarlo detalladamente ella ya no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo pero en serio quería saber que pasaba pero no me atrevía a ir, ni siquiera a moverme, tengo una solución no es la mejor pero creo que es lo único que me atreveré a hacer.

Dude mucho antes de marcar su número pensando si era correcto llamarla en vez de ir a dar la cara pero si algo llegaba a salir bien no me gustaría que ella lo viera y mucho menos demostrarlo, marque y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando a que contestará lo cual tardo para mi gusto estaba por colgar cuando contesto.

-Hola Skipper- Lo dijo con voz cansada ¿La habré despertado? Ya es algo tarde pero nunca pensé que estuviera dormida, ahora me siento culpable.

-Hola Marlene, lo siento ¿Te desperté? No era mi intensión- Aun no me colgaba eso era buena señal ¿No?

-Algo así, pero descuida sé que no lo era solo quiero saber por qué me llamas a esta hora ¿Sucede algo importante?- No lo decía en un tono enojado sino el de siempre, creo que ella no piensa en dejarme.

-No, perdona por llamarte a esta hora pensaba hacerlo antes pero recién me desocupe y pensé en llamarte para saber cómo estabas- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

-¿Solo para eso llamaste? Me parece extraño Skipper ¿Podrías decirme la verdad?- ¿Debía decirle? ¿Qué tal si se enojaba? Pero supongo que decirle la verdad era lo único que me quedaba.

-La verdad es que llame para saber si no estarías extraña conmigo después de lo que te conté como no supe de ti el resto del día solo me pareció algo extraño- Espero no se moleste por eso.

-Te prometí que no estaría extraña Skipper y lo cumpliré, solo necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas no me lo esperaba como te dije, no debes preocuparte- Seguía sonando calmada.

-Lo sé, solo que como no supe de ti el resto del día pensé que quizás no te agrado para nada oír eso- Ya debía dejaré de hablar creo que solo lo empeoraría.

-¿Podemos solo olvidarlo? De la misma manera en que tú olvidaste lo mío hazlo con esto, hagamos de cuenta que jamás me dijiste tu secreto y sigamos como estábamos ¿De acuerdo?- Me parecía bien no quería que eso fue un obstáculo.

-De acuerdo, supongo que te dejaré dormir de nuevo perdona y ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Me estaba distrayendo demasiado lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo y de nuevo no tienes de que preocuparte, claro nos vemos mañana- Debería, pero quizás entrene un poco más solo.

-Hasta mañana, te amo- Me quede helado ¿Lo dije? ¡Lo dije! ¡No! ¡No! Guardo silencio y antes de que pudiera decir algo colgué.

No puedo creer que se lo dije ¿Qué pensara ahora? Ella no debía saber que mis sentimientos por ella eran así de profundos, era algo solo para mi ¡No puede ser! Fui demasiado idiota, acababa de arreglarlo y ya lo arruine de nuevo ¿Ahora qué haré? No puedo dejar las cosas así, no importa que lo haya arruinado mañana iré a hablar con ella ver si todo saldrá bien, ahora mejor lo dejaba así además puede que ya este dormida, espero mañana me vaya mejor que hoy.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

¡No puede ser! Skipper dijo que me amaba ¿Escuche bien? No pude equivocarme ¡De verdad lo dijo! No sé por qué eso me alegro demasiado, parecía que lleno el vacío que siempre he sentido, nunca estuve segura de que Skipper estuviera enamorado de mí pero ahora lo estoy, lo único malo de todo eso es que no le dije nada en verdad me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que decirle hasta que de la nada él colgó ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿Se asustó? No tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió pero debo arreglarlo de alguna forma y la única forma es hablar con él, solo espero que todo salga como lo pienso.

Volví a recostarme, cuando Skipper llamo pensé en no contestar el teléfono hasta que vi que se trataba de él y el enojo que me produjo el haberme despertado desapareció, supongo que debía descansar al máximo para hablar con él mañana. Solo cerré los ojos y espere a que el sueño me inundara.

(…)

En cuanto desperté, me fui alistando para ir a ver a Skipper y hablar sobre el reciente sucedo además quería que entendiera que a pesar de lo que me dijo yo seguía creyendo en él y que nada me haría cambiaré de opinión, no entiendo porque estaba tan nervioso pero debía ir enseguida por si algo lo había molestado o algo, estaba por salir cuando tocaron la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? Espero sea rápido porque enserio tengo prisa, pero al abrir la puerta me lleve enserio una sorpresa.

-Hola Marlene- Era Skipper, no lo esperaba pero ahí estaba él aunque lo notaba algo extraño ¿Sera por lo de anoche?

-Hola Skipper justo estaba por ir a tu casa pero parece que me ganaste, por favor pasa- En cuanto le dije eso soltó un gran suspiro, enserio ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿De verdad? Parece que te gane, la casa esta diferente ¿Están remodelando?- No, solo estábamos cubriendo los destrozos que hicieron Hans y Kowalski cuando pelearon.

-Algo así, Doris quiere hacer algo y como es su casa pues dejo que lo haga aunque no sepa muy bien de que hará, pero dime ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraño- De verdad espero que no se trate de lo de anoche.

-Lo estoy, lo siento no puedo evitarlo sé que te imaginaras porque estoy así ¿No?- Sí, por lo de anoche ¿Le molesto que no le haya contestado?

-Sí, lo se Skipper pero no entiendo a que viniste exactamente, yo iba a ir a hablar contigo porque llegue a pensar que estabas molesto pero ya que tu viniste quiero saber porque- Si él tuvo la certeza de venir es porque quiere decirme algo.

-No estoy molesto, al contrario yo pensé que por lo que te dije estarías no se molesta o quizás como me has dicho que no estas preparada pensarás que iba muy rápido- Parece que los dos llegamos a conclusiones erróneas.

Ambos empezamos a reír, creo que nos hacía gracia como ambos pensamos que estábamos enojados por lo mismo cuando ninguno se molestó, justo cuando dejamos de reír solo nos miramos ¿Qué podía decirle? Quizás solo si lo decía una vez no haría daño…

-Te amo Skipper- Y le regale una sonrisa sincera, él no dijo nada se quedó mirándome, empezaba a ser incomodo ¿Por qué solo me veía?

-¿Sucede algo Skipper?- Dije después del largo silencio, él ya lo había dicho ¿Hice mal en hacerlo? Sinceramente a veces no lo entiendo. Solo comenzó a acercarse a mí sonriéndome.

-No sucede nada- Dijo antes de tomarme de la cintura y besarme, me tomo totalmente desprevenida pero acepte gustosa ¿Cómo no amar al conjunto de rarezas que es él?

-Marlene tengo algo importante que…- En cuanto oí la voz de Doris deje de besar a Skipper pero no me aleje de él como otras veces y él hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Doris- Dijo Skipper después de un incómodo silencio, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa.

-Hola Skipper vaya realmente no te esperaba ver por aquí- Lo decía demasiado contenta para mi gusto espero Skipper no lo note.

-Sabes que soy bastante impredecible, solo venía a hablar algo con Marlene es todo, por cierto buena redecoración- Y Doris hizo una estruendosa risa para luego mirarnos confundidos.

-¿Redecoración? ¿De que estas hablando Skipper?- Por un momento me tense ¿Por qué Doris no me siguió en esto? Espero Skipper no sospeche.

-Bueno hay varios cambios y Marlene me dijo que todo esto lo estás haciendo tú- Skipper lo dijo en un tono extraño que no me agrado para nada.

-Ah eso, solo estoy arreglando algunas cosas no es nada pero Marlene piensa eso, como sea debo ir a revisar algunas cosas, siéntete como en tu casa Skipper- Por lo menos Doris pudo decir algo rápido.

-Oye Doris ¿No ibas a decirle algo importante a Marlene? Eso escuche cuando llegaste- Cierto, quería saber qué era eso que Doris tenía que decirme pero no quería irme así o Skipper podría sospechar.

-No es tan importante, ya sabes que exagero las cosas Skipper bueno ahora si me retiro, con permiso- Entonces antes de que Skipper pudiera decirle otra cosa Doris se fue.

-No te preocupes Skipper podrá decírmelo más tarde- Esperaba desviar la atención de Skipper de ese asunto.

-De acuerdo, quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que entrenar bastante, aún no sabemos nada de Hans pero en cualquier momento puede llegar y debemos estar listos- Tan solo espero que el plan de Kowalski funcione.

-¿Qué tal si Hans no vuelve y solo huyó? Puede haber esa posibilidad ¿No crees?- Quería mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de esto.

-Lo dudo, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que volverá para vengarse pero estaremos listos, ayer por alguna razón los chicos pusieron bastante entusiasmo en su entrenamiento- Por lo menos Kowalski hacia parte de su plan.

-Me alegra que se esfuercen de ese modo, pero debes relajarte un poco Skipper estar así todo el tiempo no es bueno para la salud, prométeme que lo harás por favor prométemelo- Le puse mi mejor cara de súplica.

-Está bien, me daré un suspiro lo prometo pero no tienes de que preocuparte en serio todo estará bien- Eso me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? ¿No puedes quedarte unos minutos más? Es que seguro entrenaras todo el día- De nuevo le suplique, solo quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él, disfrutar de esos momentos.

-No puedo Marlene tengo que entrenar y…- Pero no lo deje terminar, en serio quería pasar aunque sea unos minutos, sé que si no lo hacía en un futuro cuando lo haya perdido me arrepentiría.

-Por favor Skipper- Cuando se lo dije lo abrace, espero lograr mi cometido pero Skipper se quedó varios minutos en silencio.

-Esta bien Marlene pero por poco tiempo ¿De acuerdo?- Con eso sería suficiente, había llegado a la conclusión de que no sabíamos mucho el uno del otro, este momento sería perfecto.

-¡De acuerdo!- Besé rápidamente su mejilla, después lo tome de la mano guiándolo hacia el sillón al sentarme lo senté junto a mí.

-Skipper a pesar de que iniciamos esta relación no sé si has visto que no sabemos nada el uno del otro, creo que debemos hacer eso en estos minutos que tenemos- Skipper me miro algo extrañado.

-Ya sabes algo que en serio es algo muy privado mío y yo algo de ti ¿No es suficiente?- No, entiendo que se su secreto pero quiero saber más sobre él.

-No lo es Skipper, me interesa saber más sobre ti, es curioso que mantenemos esta relación pero sin saber nada del otro, por favor coopera- No le robaría muchos minutos además están abierta y le diría lo que preguntara de mí.

-Está bien cooperare en lo más que pueda pero también tendrás que cooperar- Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Desde luego que lo haré, primero que nada háblame de tu familia- En el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido nunca menciono a su familia.

-No hay mucho que decir Marlene ¿Qué quieres saber?- Se supone que lo poco o mucho que fuera debía decírmelo él, yo que podría querer de eso.

-No lo sé Skipper háblame de ellos, si tienes hermanos lo que sea pero solo dime lo que quieras- Suspiro por un momento.

-No tengo hermanos, respecto a mis padres no sé nada de ellos, listo te toca ahora cuéntame de tu familia- ¿Qué no sabía nada de ellos ¿Por qué? No quería quedarme con la duda.

-Skipper antes de que yo te lo cuente, dime ¿Por qué no sabes nada de ellos? Solo eso y hablaré yo- No quería presionarlo, puede que si lo hago se vaya.

-De muy joven hui de casa, dejándolo todo atrás así que no he sabido nada de ellos en muchos años, ahora tu- Quería saber porque huyó pero como dije no lo presionaría.

-Tampoco hay mucho que decir, no tuve padre y mi madre me crio por poco tiempo porque después murió- Creo que a ambos no les gustaba hablar de esto sin embargo sentí que era necesario.

-¿Creciste sola? Me sorprendes cada vez más, digo yo también crecí solo pero no precisamente por eso- Si Skipper abordaba el tema yo también lo haría.

-Si fue duro Skipper, pero tú te buscaste eso supongo que tenías una casa y la dejaste ir, yo hubiera dado lo que sea por tener a mi madre aun conmigo y tú por la razón que sea no deberías mantenerte distanciado- Espero que Skipper no se tome mal el comentario.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Y qué hiciste desde que te quedaste sola?- No quería decirle lo que empecé a hacer, tendría que mentirle de nuevo.

-Lo que sea para sobrevivir, me refiero a tener miles de trabajos sin descanso y así he estado tuve que portarme como adulta de joven ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste cuando huiste de casa?- Parece que para ninguno había sido fácil pero él se buscó lo difícil.

-Más o menos lo mismo que tú, trabajar en empleo para tener que comer así fue hasta que me reclutaron, creo que les llama la atención si cuando mueres no tienes a quien notificarle- Él por lo menos tuvo una solución fácil.

-Por lo menos no pasaste por siempre hambre, en cambio yo tarde bastante en tener una vida más o menos decente y eso aun sin descanso- Para él si fue fácil.

-Eso creo, lo compenso el que me enseñarán a no morir al menos eso creo ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?- Quería preguntárselo pero no sabía si debía.

-No tienes que contestar si no quieres ¿Por qué huiste de tu casa?- Skipper se quedó un buen rato en silencio, si él no quiero decírmelo estaba bien.

-Falta de entendimiento más que nada, ellos me asfixiada demasiado siempre eran discusiones con ellos y no importaba lo que hacía nunca estaban conformes con eso simplemente decidí no soportarlo más y hui- No hubiera imaginado que Skipper tenía ese tipo de problemas con sus padres.

-Debiste pensar que solo lo hacía por tu bien Skipper es lo que siempre quieren los padres pero realmente tú también me sorprendes- Sonrió de momento, espero esto no le traiga malos recuerdos.

-Supongo, pero dime como conociste a Doris es curioso que cuando me aleje de ella definitivamente tú la conociste- Desde luego que lo era, eso sí era una coincidencia.

-En una fiesta, en aquella fiesta tuve un pequeño problema que ella me ayudo a resolver desde ahí nos hicimos amigas ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo conociste a los chicos?- No quería dar detalles porque sería revelarle todo.

-Fue normal, Rico y Kowalski pasaron una prueba y fueron asignados a mí unidad mientras que con Cabo fue todo diferente, por accidente Cabo termino enfrascado con nosotros, cuando arreglamos eso no tuvimos el valor para dejaré a Cabo así que lo trajimos con nosotros y yo me comprometí a entrenarlo y por eso está en la unidad- Por eso era muy diferente a los otros.

-Me parece un noble gesto lo que hiciste Skipper, lo digo en verdad- Fue cuando Skipper volvió a sonreír pero esta vez esa sonrisa se quedó con él.

-Gracias Marlene pero ahora si debo irme, ya pase bastantes minutos contigo como dije es momento de irme- Ya no podía mantenerlo más aquí.

-Está bien, gracias por esto Skipper pero recuerda cumplir tu promesa- Se levantó junto conmigo y ahora él me guio hasta la puerta.

-Lo haré, no lo olvidaré en serio y descuida cualquier otro día podremos hablar más nos veremos después- De repente tuve la gran necesidad de decirle cuanto lo quería.

-Te amo- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, de nuevo reímos era inusual esto que estaba pasando, como extrañaría estos momentos con él, me acerque y le di un rápido beso después de eso se fue.

 **Nota de la autora: Enserio puse romance en este capítulo porque este y el siguiente será el romance que veremos después veremos muy pocos y si todo sale bien quedan cuatro capítulos y termina la historia pero como había dicho habrá secuela así que estén atentos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Trate de hacerlo complicado porque tampoco quería que adivinaba enseguida quería que fuera una total sorpresa como veo que lo fue, si cada vez le agrego más misterio pero ya será todo, bueno eso lo veras hasta el siguiente capítulo, si de hecho todos desaparecieron y fue bastante extraño, gracias.**

 **Nathaly989: Espero este también te haya gustado, ya estamos llegando al final así que pronto lo veras, actualizo los lunes y jueves trato de hacerlo siempre esos días si no subo es por causas de fuerza mayor, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	49. Chapter 49 Aceptó

Hola mis queridos lectores quedan tres capítulos más y esta historia termina, este junto con el capítulo del secreto son de los que más me han costado espero los otros no me seña tan difíciles y si mis cálculos no me fallan en dos semanas termina la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 49: Aceptó.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Una vez que llegue a la casa solo me dedique a entrenar, no me gustaba mucho hablar de mi pasado al contrario evitaba a toda costa mencionarlo pero por alguna razón con Marlene me es imposible ocultarle cosas además que tenía razón vaya sabíamos muy poco el uno del otro y ya habíamos comenzado una relación pero en su momento no me pareció importante digo no pensé que llegaríamos a algo lo veía muy lejano y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en este punto.

¿Debería hacerle caso a Marlene? Sé que me aleje de mis padres y sí, mis motivos no eran los mejores pero no he sabido nada de ellos desde que hui y ahora esto me removió demasiadas cosas, ella no tiene padres y apenas me entere ¿Qué mas no sabré de ella? Hubiera querido preguntarle más pero el asunto de mis padres me tenía dando vueltas ¿Debería hacer las paces con ellos?

-Skipper noto que algo te tiene distraído ¿Todo está bien?- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado observándome? Además de que demostraba que algo me tenía así.

-Sí, solo pienso mucho en lo de Hans me sorprenda que aún no vuelva ya han pasado cuatro días desde que se fue y ni rastro de él- No le iba a comentar mis problemas y mucho menos porque no recuerda nada.

-Ya verás que muy pronto regresará y ustedes podrán hacer lo que sea que tengan en mente- Parecía bastante seguro, solo espero que tenga razón.

-Eso espero me desespera no poder acabar con esto solo quiero cerrar ese ciclo y continuar, quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible- Quería poder volver a tener mi vida con la normalidad que tenía.

-¿Lo dices por ella? Quieres acabar con tu peor enemigo para poder estar de la forma correcta con ella ¿No?- No quería quedar expuesto, a pesar de todo sigue siendo muy listo y observador.

-No solo es por ella ¿Si? Ya me canse de que Hans siempre esté intentando cobrar venganza me volví demasiado paranoico por su culpa porque cuando menos lo esperaba él atacaba, no puedo vivir tranquilo con él por ahí- Ya debí detener esto.

-Entiendo, tranquilo Skipper esta vez lo lograras te lo aseguro- Quisiera tener un poco de la seguridad que tenía Kowalski.

-Gracias en serio pero dime ¿No has mejorado? Ya han pasado bastantes días y sigues sin recordar nada, eso me preocupa- ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre? No, el doctor dijo que era temporal.

-Siento decirte que no, pero tampoco te preocupes por eso ya no he tenido ningún dolor eso es bastante bueno- Eso creo, no soy doctor y Kowalski era lo más cercano a ello.

-Supongo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de eso pero confio en que así sea ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- No quería seguir hablando, nunca fui demasiado bueno en las conversaciones y siento que hablo con un extraño.

-No gracias, la verdad es que solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi tan distraído pensé que algo pasaba pero es todo, voy a descansar, suerte- Por alguna razón siempre estaba cansado desde luego lo encontré sospechoso pero tras vigilarlo veía que si descansaba bastante y que se debía a las heridas que aún no sanaban del todo.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que volví a mi entrenamiento, tenía el único objetivo de derrotar a Hans de una vez por todas y lo haría a cualquier costo pasara lo que pasara me aseguraría de detenerlo, esta vez me jugaba el todo por el todo y no me importaba nada más, mi desesperación estaba tocando límites insospechados pero no me desagradaba para nada la idea al contrario, nunca he sabido cuando parar pero sé que no es ahora, aun no.

Antes de que pudiera seguir concentrado en mis pensamientos y en mi entrenamiento escuche que tocaban la puerta ¿Quién podría ser? Los chicos estaban entrenando en sus casas por alguna extraña razón me lo pidieron y no me quedo más que aceptar, fui sin prisa a atender pero en cuanto abrí me quede sin palabras.

-Marlene vaya hola, no te esperaba pensé que nos veríamos más tarde, pasa- Faltaban horas para que nos viéramos, no entendía a que venía.

-Lo sé, pero estuve pensado demasiado en lo que hablamos ayer- ¿Querrá saber más de mi problema con mis padres? O ¿Le moví demasiadas cosas del pasado?

-¿De verdad? Es gracioso yo también pensaba un poco sobre todo lo que me dijiste pero ¿Por qué razón viniste?- Parecía que a elle también le había afectado hablar de su familia.

-Estuve pensando mucho y vi que siempre la gente que amo la pierdo y las perdí sin darme cuenta siempre me arrepentí de no haber disfrutado suficiente de ellos y no quiero cometer de nuevo esos errores Skipper- No sabía que decir ante eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, ahora me quede en blanco y fue lo primero que dije.

-Fue difícil tomar esta decisión principalmente por lo complicado del asunto pero después de pensarlo mejor es algo que en verdad quiero hacer y si no lo entiendes está bien- No me gustaron para nada esa palabras ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Marlene me asustas ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Esperaba que nada loco o desalmado sentía que era mi culpa, no debería serlo era ella quien quería hablar el día de ayer.

-Solo tengo que preguntar una cosa Skipper ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Y todo lo demás desapareció, el tiempo se detuvo y el aire me faltaba ¡Me estaba pidiendo que me casara con ella! ¿Qué decirle?

-Marlene creo que te estas apresurado, esto apenas comenzó tu misma dijiste que sabíamos muy poco el uno del otro, sabes lo que le hice a mi prometida ¿Y quieres casarte conmigo?- No quería que lo tomara mal y arruinar esto.

-Skipper se todo eso, lo pensé antes de venir aquí pero se lo que harás y créeme siempre pienso en que te perderé y no quiero hacerlo sin antes haber disfrutado de ti, solo te pido esto piensa que tal vez mañana no estaremos juntos- ¿Por qué piensa en eso?

-¿Marlene porque piensas algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso no confías en que derrote a Hans?- Eso por alguna razón me llenaba de un gran vacío, ella pensaba que perdería contra él.

-No es eso Skipper confio mucho en ti y sé que lo lograras pero no hablara de Hans ¿Qué tal si en un futuro algo no muy lejano algo te sucede? Pensemos al revés ¿Qué tal si me pasa un accidente u otra cosa?- Sí, tenía razón pero creo que era algo apresurado.

-Es una decisión apresurada Marlene ¿Casarnos de la nada? No creo que sea buena idea- Sin embargo la idea no me resultaba alocada, mi sentido común era el que hablaba.

-Descuida, no esperaba mucho que aceptaras desde el inicio sabía que era una retorcida idea sin embargo no soportaría el no decírtela- Sonaba desilusionada y no la culpaba, el sueño de toda mujer casarse ¿No?

Veía la desilusión en su rostro ¿Por qué querrá casarse de pronto conmigo? Enseguida un plan de conspiración llegó a mí pero lo deseche enseguida, sé que ella no haría algo como eso pero ¿Por qué de pronto? Dice que por hablar de su familia pero ¿La afecto tanto para tomar esa idea precipitada? No lo creo ¿Sabrá lo que conlleva un matrimonio? No solo es casarse sino, vivir juntos, llevar una relación estable, posiblemente pasar toda una vida juntos y eventualmente hijos, cuando estaba a punto de casarme no pensé en eso hasta ahora con ella…

-Aceptó- Dije de pronto, ella de pronto me miro confundida creo que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Me pediste matrimonio ¿No? Dije que aceptó ¿O te arrepentiste? Lo siento es que jamás una chica me había pedido matrimonio- Entonces una señal se presentó; comenzó a reír.

-No lo esperaba Skipper había entendido que tu respuesta era un no, pero como siempre me sorprendes, yo tampoco había pedido matrimonio antes- Ella mato a la persona que más amaba ¿Habrá llegado lejos con esa persona?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas completamente consciente de lo que esto significa, de que nos casaremos muy pronto puede que no funcione y en unos meses estaremos firmando el divorcio o puede que esto funcione- ¿De verdad estaba accediendo a esta locura? Podía hacerlo ya una vez casi me casó con alguien a quien no quería en realidad puedo hacer esto.

-Lo estoy Skipper, sé que quiero hacer esto y no porque no te tenga la confianza suficiente para saber que lo lograras sino porque se lo es perder a las personas que amas cuando menos lo esperas- Solo espero no se arrepienta después.

-Bueno ya que tú fuiste la de la idea ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?- Ella debía tener un plan en el pequeño caso de que aceptara y así fue.

-Ahora mismo- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Dijo que ahora mismo! Tenía que estar bromeando ¿Lo habrá planeado todo?

-¿No crees que eso es mucho más precipitado? Pero ya acepte así que seguiré con esto hasta el final, supongo que será por el civil ¿No?- Eso sería mucho más fácil que una boda en una iglesia.

-Supones bien eso será perfecto para algo tan espontáneo como esto, necesitaremos testigos tengo la mía necesitas tu uno e invita a los chicos si quieres ¿Tienes un traje? Lo necesitarás ¡Lo olvidaba! Te veo en unas horas- Y se fue corriendo, no puedo creer que aceptara a una locura como esta.

¡Hoy mismo me casaba! Hace años cuando estaba a punto de casarme no estaba del todo seguro ahora por alguna extraña razón estoy seguro a pesar de que sé que es una completa locura, desde la última vez jamás pensé en casarme ya no veía llegar esa posibilidad y todo cambio en un segundo pero ya acepte y como dije no daré marcha atrás, por otro lado me emocionaba un poco la idea, podía fallar este matrimonio precipitado era probable pero también que sin lugar a dudas funcionara. No lo sabía, tenía que arriesgarme a hacer esto aunque aun tengo dudas de porque de repente quiso casarse pero creo que sus motivos son razonables y sí, tenía razón las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier minuto nunca se sabía pero ella actuaba como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, quizás solo estoy siendo demasiado paranoico.

-¡Kowalski! Necesito que hagas algo por mí- A Kowalski lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo y aún lo es aunque no recuerde nada.

-Claro Skipper ¿Qué necesitas?- Esperaba que entendieran esto, aunque no recuerde nada quizás aun así piense que es una locura.

-Necesito que seas mi testigo, voy a casarme hoy mismo- Guardo un enorme silencio, mirándome como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Te escuchaste decir eso? Es que… ¿Hoy? Es fantástico eso pero ¿No lleva más tiempo planear una boda?- Desde luego que lo lleva pero vaya acababan de proponérmelo.

-Sé que parece una locura ¿Si? Me lo acaban de proponer y a mí también me parece una locura pero por alguna razón es una locura que quiero hacer, ¿Aceptas?- No tengo ni idea de a donde fue Marlene esperaba tener respuestas de ella.

-Desde luego Skipper, ¿Le dirás a los chicos? ¿O seremos solo nosotros?- Claro que les diré, ellos deben estar presentes en esta locura.

-Tienen que estar ahí, ya mismo les envió un mensaje diciéndoles que vengan rápido, solo espero que lo entiendan tanto como tú- Kowalski lo tomo bien espero los otros sean igual.

(…)

-¡Casarte!- Grito Rico sorprendido, acababa de decírselos y se quedaron sin hablo Rico es el primero que dice o más bien grita algo.

-Sí, hoy mismo en unas hora o minutos no lo sé Marlene no me contesta el teléfono y es ella la que tiene todo planeado ¿Irán conmigo?- Seguía con la pequeña esperanza de que lo tomaran bien.

-¿Lo has pensado bien Skipper? Es solo que me parece una decisión muy precipitada por parte de los dos- Finalmente hablo Cabo, me sorprende pensé que diría que era algo muy romántico y esas cosas.

-Desde luego que lo he pensado mucho Cabo y pienso igual que tú sé que es algo muy precipitado, nos conocemos de hace poco y la relación tiene apenas unos días pero también sé que es algo que quiero hacer, chicos estoy enamorado- Lo último no quería decirlo ahora me sentía ridículo.

-Skipper sabemos que lo harás aunque te digamos que estás loco y que eso puede terminar en un gran fracaso, pero sabes estaremos ahí cuando cometas esa gran locura y estaremos ahí cuando eso no funcione, si es que pasa y ella te quite todo- Dijo Manfredi, a estos chicos como les gustaba bromear pero lo último no me hizo ninguna gracia.

-Alguien tendrá que limpiarte las lágrimas por si no funciona, no podemos perdernos eso amigo es nuestra obligación estar ahí- ¿Por qué solo decían bromas sobre que no funcionaría? Podría funcionar.

-Permítanme, tratare de llamarla de nuevo para ver en cuanto tiempo pasara y todos los detalles, pero quiero decirles que les agradezco en verdad que me apoyen en esto se en lo que me estoy metiendo pero estoy feliz por eso, gracias- Entonces me aleje de ellos para llamar a Marlene, espero me conteste no permitirá que me volvieran a dejar plantado.

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

Esto fue algo apresurado, pensaba en muchas cosas respecto a lo que pasara en tres días y todo eso mezclado con lo de mi familia hizo que le dijera esa locura a Skipper y una vez que se la dije no pude parar con esa idea, ahora se hará realidad no tenía nada planeado así que hice todo tan rápido, aun con la ayuda de Doris fue tardío pero ya nos encontrábamos en el registro civil, Skipper me llamo hace unas horas preguntándome todo y como pude se lo dije, ahora solo quedaba esperarlo debía tardar después de todo lo que le dije, pero estaba muy nerviosa jamás pensé en casarme siempre hui de eso y ahora lo buscaba, que irónico.

-No puedo creer que Skipper aceptara algo tan precipitado como esto jamás lo imagine- Yo tampoco al contrario cuando empezó a decir que era una locura ya sabía que era un no definitivo y después casi me desmayo.

-Yo menos todo eso fue extraño, esta relación lo es pero sin duda no me arrepiento de habérselo pedido al contrario me hace muy feliz esa decisión y quiero hacer esto- No he estado más segura de algo como esto en mi vida.

-Lo entiendo y desde un principio te apoye en esto aunque siempre sabía que era una locura te apoyaré hasta el final, pero ya tardo demasiado ¿No crees?- Lleva retrasado solo unos minutos.

-Doris por favor solo son unos minutos deja de decir eso, estoy demasiado nerviosa para que estés diciendo esas cosas- ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Quizás los chicos lo convencieron de que era una tonta idea ¿Y si le paso algo? Me estoy llenando de dudas absurdas.

-Está bien no hablaré de eso, te ves muy hermosa Marlene ¿Qué crees que te diga cuando te vea?- No tengo ni idea, era un vestido muy sencillo de novia simple y sin ser la gran cosa mientras yo estaba con un ligero maquillaje y un peinado hecho por ella que constaba de una trenza.

-¿Seguro que es aquí Skipper? Estamos algo retrasados y solo conducías sin ver las calles- ¡Esa voz! Era Cabo, ya estaba aquí.

-Estoy seguro de que es aquí Cabo, no me lo estés repitiendo sé que vamos tarde solo espero que no tanto- Y esa era la voz de Skipper fui hacia donde se dirigían las voces, los chicos no venían solos venían con Perky, Shauna y Stacy.

-Solo están ligeramente retrasados no es nada, me alegra que todos ustedes vinieran- Nadie me había visto así que decidí hablar, y funciono todos me vieron y no dejaron de verme en especial Skipper.

-Nos atrasamos un poco, es todo ¿Es por allá? Este lugar es un poco grande nos perdimos un poco, todos por vámonos por acá- Dijo Johnson llevándose a todos menos a Skipper.

-Hola te ves hermosa, siento el retraso es solo que fue difícil todo esto- Lo entiendo todo se planeó en un par de horas y fue difícil.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo todo fue tan precipitado seguro no estabas listo para todo esto y a pesar de eso llegaste, te lo agradezco mucho ah y tú también te ves muy apuesto, vamos- Tome su mano y lo lleve, no decíamos nada era extraño hace unas horas solo era una relación cualquiera y ahora nos casaremos.

-Sé que lo es pero a pesar de eso quiero hacer esto Marlene por mi parte no hay dudas ¿Qué tal tú?- ¿Por qué tendría dudas si fui yo quien se lo propuso?

-Para nada Skipper, cuando te lo propuse desaparecieron las dudas estoy muy segura de hacer esto- Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban sentados parecía una capilla solo que no tan decorado como una iglesia era muy sencillo.

-Ya que llego el novio y ya que tienen todos los papeles en orden podemos comenzar con este compromiso ¿Quiénes son sus testigos?- Ya estaba bastante nerviosa apenas si podía respirar.

-Nosotros somos sus testigos- Mi testigo era Doris y al parecer el de Skipper era Kowalski vaya que esto sería un poco incómodo.

-Bien, por favor pongan sus nombres en esta parte después deberán hacerlo los novios, si son tan amables- Mientras Doris y Kowalski firmaban dude, ¿Si esto no era lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si me precipite? La idea de perderlo esta todo el día en mi cabeza eso me confundió pero mire a Skipper y todas esas dudas desaparecieron.

-Marlene te toca, pon tu nombre- La voz de Doris me saco de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta cuando ellos terminaron.

-Claro, lo siento- Puse mi nombre donde correspondía, después lo hizo Skipper entonces el notario empezó a decir varias cosas sobre el matrimonio y con cada palabra que decía más estaba convencida de ellos.

-Señor Skipper Miller ¿Acepta como esposa a la señorita Marlene Stone?- Skipper volteo a verme por unos segundos.

-Aceptó- Dijo Skipper, entonces sentí un enorme alivio, él estaba seguro de hacer esto no debía duda no ahora.

-Señorita Marlene Stone ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Skipper Miller?- Todos fijaron su vista en mí, esto solo elevaba mis nervios.

-Aceptó- Entonces voltee hacia Skipper sonriéndole él me devolvió la sonrisa, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo en verdad.

-Ahora los novios dirán sus votos, la novia primero- ¡Los votos! Olvide ese detalle no escribí mis votos ni siquiera pensé en ellos ¿Ahora qué haría?

Voltee hacia Skipper y tome uno de los anillos que hice que comprara, estaba demasiado nerviosa eso no ayudaba menos sabiendo que no tengo los votos ¿Qué le diría? Espero no hacerlo mal.

-Quiero decirte Skipper que conocerte fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, la primera vez que te vi sin duda supe que había algo en ti y creo que tu imaginaste lo mismo, sin duda haz sido todo un reto para mí pero estuve dispuesta a pasar por ello, sé que los obstáculos fueron muchos como de la gente que no me quería cerca hasta nosotros mismos por eso prometo estar contigo siempre que lo necesites no importa si es algo bueno o malo ahí estaré, que si alguna vez tengo que arriesgar mi vida para garantizar la tuya lo haré y que si alguna vez llego a hacerte daño no fue a propósito eso tenlo por seguro- Evite a toda costa que salieran unas lágrimas mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Gracias, ahora si es tan amable el novio- Skipper me sonreía de una manera diferente ¿Serán por los votos?

-Me olvide completamente de los votos- Dijo un poco apenado, parece que no era la única a quien se le habían olvidado, solo pude reír.

-Pero eso no importa, Marlene de igual manera cuando te conocí nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto, eras solo una chica ahí que decidí ayudar después de eso me di cuenta que siempre estabas ahí sin que te dieras cuenta y sé que suena extraño pero era como si tu único objetivo fuera yo, al principio esto no era bueno tu siempre huías y ya se la razón pero en esos momento presionaba demasiado ¿De acuerdo? Es porque siempre siento que todo mundo me va a traicionar pero me has enseñado a confiar y yo te prometo que siempre confiare en ti es lo único que puedo prometer porque lo demás vendrá con el tiempo pero mi confianza te la has ganado- Entonces puso el anillo en mi dedo anular y de nuevo quise llorar.

-De acuerdo entonces debo preguntar ¿Hay alguien que tenga un impedimento para que este matrimonio no se realice?- Nadie dijo nada, por un momento pensé que quizás los chicos harían algo, después de todo ya saben la verdad.

-Siendo así, por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva york los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Skipper y yo nos acercamos lentamente, me daba mucha pena que todos nos vieran pero a Skipper no le importó y me beso por poco tiempo después de que nos separamos, quería alejarme de todo pero las chicas me lo impidieron.

-Marlene felicidades, me sorprendí mucho cuando Rico me contó que Skipper y tú se casaría, pero les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo al principio no es sencillo pero una vez que tomen el ritmo lo lograran- Dijo Percky, aunque este matrimonio no iba a duraría mucho.

-Sabes bien que la relación entre Skipper y yo no ha sido la mejor sin embargo me da gusto por el que encontró a alguien que lo hace feliz y que lo atrapó de una manera en que jamás lo vi- Ahora sé por qué no se ha llevado bien con él en todos estos años.

-¡Felicidades Marlene! Y no te preocupes si sientes que fue una decisión apresurada si no hubieras querido casarte lo hubiera sabido momentos antes, creme es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar- Sus palabras me levantaban el ánimo pero aun me sentía terrible.

-Gracias a todas de verdad sé que es una decisión muy precipitada para el tiempo que llevamos Skipper y yo pero los dos estuvimos de acuerdo y arreglar los problemas que vengan será nuestra obligación, permítanme un momento enseguida regreso- Las ganas de llorar solo aumentaban con cada palabra, ellas solo asistieron y fueron hacia donde estaba Skipper.

Salí de la sala asegurándome de que Skipper no me viera, me sentía por una parte muy feliz pero por otra parte terrible, después de oír los votos de Skipper eso es lo más hermoso que me han dicho pero a la vez me destruyó ¡Confía en mí! Le enseñe a confiar posiblemente al hombre más desconfiado del mundo a confiar ¿Y qué hare? Destruir esa confianza y destruirlo a él ¿Quién hace eso?

-Marlene ¿Estas… bien?- No tenía ni idea de quien era solo me lance a abrazarlo, entonces note que se trataba de Kowalski, vaya ayuda, pero prefería que me viera él y no Skipper.

-Debes pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo bueno ya lo pensabas pero ahora estas seguro de eso- Mis lágrimas salían incontrolables, no quería que nadie me viera llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

-Te equivocas no pienso eso, al contrario yo me porte como un patán en cada oportunidad que tuve mientras tú salvaste mi vida y cambiaste para bien ¿Por qué pensaría eso de ti?- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Debes estar bromeando sabes porque, tu amigo me quiere demasiado y sabes lo que le haré en tres días, cuando él se entere de que cada encuentro era planeado, que tú siempre tuviste razón y me defendió por nada ¿Crees que lo soportará?- El solo decirlo hace que me odie más.

-Se lo que harás en tres días; salvarás su vida de su peor enemigo, si nunca me escucho pero hizo bien en no hacerlo porque solo decía mentiras de ti, te juzgue sin conocerte ese fue mi error, creo que podrá con ello, no entiendo el amor soy científico para mí eso no existía pero me paso lo que a ti y alguien me atrapo aun no lo entiendo pero sé que el amor sabe perdonar y salir adelante- Pero ya conozco lo suficiente a Skipper para saber que él no perdona tan fácil.

-Seamos sinceros lo conoces más que a nada sabes que no perdonará esto tan fácil sé que lo voy a perder, por eso me case con él para tener recuerdos así como lo que acaba de pasar con él, trato de pasar el mayor tiempo con él antes de que se entere de lo que soy y me odie- Fue cuando sentí que Kowalski ponía sus manos en la espalda tratando de consolarme pero lo hacía muy mal.

-Sí, lo conozco muy bien o eso creía hasta que lo vi contigo, es tan diferente cuando lo está que casi no lo conozco es por eso que ni tu ni yo sabemos lo hará así que no tomes conclusiones apresuras y disfruta de estos tres días ¿Si?- Está bien no pensaría en eso por estos días.

-Está bien, sé que no te agrado del todo aunque tú a mi sí, gracias- Entonces me separe de él, lo note muy incómodo, él no dijo nada pero tampoco se fue, comencé a limpiar mis lágrimas de verdad no quería que Skipper me viera así.

-Hola Marlene- Era Cabo junto con los otros chicos ¿Me dirían algo? Se que ya saben lo que realmente soy así que no debía sorprenderme.

-Hola Cabo y hola chicos- Debía prepararme, sé qué Cabo jamás me diría un insulto pero no sabía de los otros dos y Rico ya no me preocupaba por él.

-Marlene, sabemos todo lo que bueno has hecho desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas, Kowalski nos lo explico todo y quiero que sepas que nosotros no vamos a juzgarte ni a decirte nada- Dijo Cabo, no podía creerlo bueno de Cabo lo creía.

-Cabo habla por todos nosotros, entendemos tu situación y la verdad sí al principio nos molestamos al saber la verdad pero después entendimos todo y agradecemos que nos estés ayudando- Dijo a mi parecer Johnson, esto era grandioso.

-Haces feliz a nuestro amigo de una manera en que nunca lo habíamos visto y por si fuera poco salvaras su vida también salvaste a Kowalski ¿Por qué habríamos de estar molestos? Además nosotros apenas te conocimos- Dijo por último Manfredi, eso último me hizo reír.

-Chicos quiero decirles que enserio lamento haber destruido su confianza en especial tu Cabo que junto con Skipper solo me defendieron cuando no lo merecía, jamás pensé que pasaría esto de que me enamoraría de Skipper y les tendría cariño a todos ustedes, me hizo dar cuenta de que esta vida no es la correcta y no solo le hacía daño a los demás también a mí- ¿Estaría pagando por todo lo que hice?

-No te preocupes Marlene, entiendo que esta vida no es muy buena y a veces se tengas que hacer cosas que uno no quiere como te dije nosotros no te juzgaremos ni nada- Eso en verdad me hace muy feliz.

-Oh aquí están ¿Todo está bien? ¿Marlene estas bien?- Skipper me dio un gran susto, no lo vi venir.

-Si Skipper, tus amigos me estaban felicitando y todo eso, son muy tiernos casi me hacen llorar- No quería involucrar a los chicos más de la cuenta.

-Sí, las chicas también me estaban diciendo algunas cosas apenas me libre de ella y como no los vi decidí venir a buscarlos ¿Ya nos vamos?- Había otro detalle que aun no habíamos arreglado.

-Skipper tengo una duda ¿Viviremos juntos?- Sé que era una pregunta tonta pero no lo había pensado antes y no tenía la menor idea.

-Supongo que sí, así viven los esposo aunque entiendo yo también te lo iba a preguntar pero creo que es lo mejor ¿No?- Eso me parece, cuando se lo propuse jamás me paso por la cabeza eso de vivir juntos.

-Si no te molesta Skipper creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera a vivir temporalmente con Manfredi y Johnson- Dijo de pronto Kowalski, olvidaba que vivía con Skipper.

-No tienes que irte Kowalski, no te estamos echando ni nada por el estilo puedes quedarte- Yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Skipper no tenía por qué irse.

-Preferiría irme con ellos en serio, además acaban de casarse deben disfrutar estos días lo mejor que puedan de verdad estaré bien, ellos me cuidarán- Sé que eso lo decía por todo lo que acaban de decirle.

-Si Skipper deja que se quede con nosotros, te prometo que lo cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos y si sucede algo te avisamos de inmediato- Skipper era muy protector me era imposible no imaginarlo como padre.

-Esta bien supongo que puede quedarse con ustedes, pero por favor no lo pierdan de vista ya se nos perdió una vez- Eso fue mi culpa.

-Tu tranquilo Skipper, lo seguiremos a donde vaya y no lo perderemos de vista ¿No ya se iban?- Sí, prefería irme que seguir con esta incomoda conversación.

-Sí ya nos vamos, pero que no se les olvide entrenar chicos es enserio, nos vemos luego cuídense- Skipper estiró su mano y yo la tome, después de eso me dirigió a la salida pero lo detuve.

-Espera déjame hablar con Doris, enseguida vuelvo- Fui hacia donde estaba Doris se veía algo preocupada.

-Doris lamento irme así no me sentía bien, otra cosa ahora que me case con Skipper supongo que debo irme a vivir con él como corresponde ¿Está todo bien?- Pensé que estaba preocupado por cómo me fui pero cuan do se lo dije y seguía así sabía que era algo más.

-Francis me llamo, tiene noticias sobre Hans al parecer capturó al equipo que mando la agencia pero la agencia no sabe nada según ellos siguen tratando de atrapar a Hans- Tenia la poca esperanza de que el equipo pudiera hacer algo.

-Entonces no queda de otra Hans volverá en tres días y deberé hacerle frente, solo espero que todo salga bien, ya debo irme Skipper está esperándome si tienes alguna otra noticia no dudes en decirme, nos vemos- Mi única esperanza estaba atrapada.

-Seguro en cuanto tenga algo te lo diré, por cierto mucha suerte en tu matrimonio Marlene cuídate mucho y se muy feliz, te extrañare, nos vemos- Después de despedirme de ella fui corriendo hacia Skipper al llegar me lance a sus brazos.

-Tienes suerte que este entrenado, alguien más pudo no haberte agarrado, como sea ya no podemos dar marcha atrás oficialmente estamos casados, debemos comprometernos a que pondremos de nuestra parte para que esto funcione no quiero que después me quites todo lo que tengo- Que bromista.

-Muy gracioso Skipper, pero por mi parte pondré de todo para que esto funcione, muchas gracias- Rodee su cuello acercándome un poco a él mientras seguía sosteniéndome un poco en el aire.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me agradeces?- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Había tantas cosas de las cuales quería agradecerle pero aun no podía decírselo.

-Porque a pesar de lo alocado del asunto aceptaste casarte conmigo, por confiar en mí, por hacerme tan feliz y sobre todo por amarme como lo haces- Skipper solo me regalo una sonrisa pero era suficiente para mí.

Skipper y yo seguíamos viéndolos igual que sonriéndonos, todo esto era tan perfecto sí que dolerá cuando la realidad nos golpeara y esto acabara pero por lo menos me llevaría unos muy buenos recuerdos sobre esto, sin esperar más uní mis labios con los suyos, sí que disfrutaría estos días.

 **Nota de la autora: Otra cosa que tampoco esperaban ¿Verdad? Sé que todo es muy precipitado pero me pareció un buen detalle que estos dos se casarán antes de que todo lo malo pase, ya tengo más que definido el final solo tengo que desarrollarlo pero ya historia ya está hecha, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Ni me lo digas, estoy a un mes de salir y esto se me está poniendo pesado, lo sé pero es bastante extraño porque solo fue que un día estaban y otro no, entiendo sus razones pero no sé en lo que había estado escribiendo aquí no me había pasado, este estuvo especialmente lleno de romance, si prefiero dejar eso en su imaginación creo que es más entretenido que ponerlo, saludos.**

 **Nathaly989: De esta historia claro que hará secuela será algo bastante diferente pero el misterio y la trama será la misma, de Más que primos no habrá secuela ni nada nada más, tengo una historia que son one shots del antes y después de esa historia pero nada más, lamento la confusión, a menos que me atrase se cambiara la fecha pero esa es por el momento espero en serios les guste ya estoy trabajando en ello y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	50. Chapter 50 Regreso

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar algo en subirlo, pero había detalles que debía agregar como saben la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo, solo quedan dos capítulos más para finalizar esta historia pero recuerden habrá secuela y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 50: Regreso.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

 _Primer día: Asuntos pendientes._

El día de ayer después de que Skipper y yo nos casamos, después de prometernos poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcionara, fuimos a la casa de Doris ahí tome bastante ropa para ir con Skipper no tome todo porque sabía que mi estancia ahí no duraría y a Skipper le pareció extraño pero le dije que luego volvería por todo.

Al llegar a su casa fue incómodo porque no sabíamos cómo hacer esto ninguno estaba preparado, al principio le dije a Skipper que en que habitación debería dormir él se rio de mío y dijo que debíamos compartirla como es debido y siguió burlándose de mí, tuve que ir a acomodar las pocas cosas que traje Skipper también ayudo bastante, después de eso solo comimos y era extraño pero para lidiar con ese ambiente empecé a platicar con Skipper para saber más de él y él sobre mí logre averiguar más de él sobre como termino exactamente en esa agencia, algunas de sus misiones ¡Hasta como conoció a Cabo! Yo no pude decirle mucho solo; algunas cosas de lo que paso cuando me quede sin nadie, como vivía y algunos detalles más de como conocí a Doria omitiendo demasiadas cosas, se nos fue el día hablando por ultimo Skipper entreno por poco tiempo, me gusto verlo entrenar lo hacía de un modo único como si esto fuera hecho para él y el día termino con nosotros disfrutando de nuestra noche de bodas.

Ahora estaba sentada frente a él hace apenas unos minutos había despertado y él no estaba al parecer le gusta levantarse temprano, solo lo observaba mientras bebía de su café poco a poco.

-¿Te quedarás toda la mañana observándome?- Rompió el silencio, no pensaba hacerlo todo el día pero me gustaba verlo.

-No, solo me gusta observarte ¿Te molesta que lo haga?- Para ambos era extraño todo esto en solo un día nos casamos.

-Para nada, solo me pareció extraño que me miraras así lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a algo como esto- Este sería nuestro primer día de casados así que necesitábamos hacer que esto funcionara.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco al contrario tú has estado más cerca del matrimonio que yo así que te imaginadas lo confundida que estoy, no se que debo hacer o que no- Quiero que estos días que dure sean perfectos

-Descuida, no hay una guía exactamente para esto pero hasta el momento me parece que lo hemos hecho bien deja de pensar en que lo harás mal- No podía evitar no pensar en eso porque sé que al final lo arruinare.

-Estoy nerviosa, es todo Skipper ¿Acaso tú lo no estás?- Pensé que estaría igual que yo pero lo veo mucho más relajado.

-Desde luego que lo estoy, no puedo describir lo nervioso que estoy, los nervios me consumen simplemente no lo demuestro- Lo hace muy bien.

-Enserio no lo demuestras, iré a descansar un rato mientras tu podrías entrenar o cualquier otra cosa- Al igual que él los nervios me estaban consumiendo y a la vez saber que en dos días más Hans volvería y todo esto se acabaría.

-No tienes que irte, estamos comenzando lo admito no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer y puedo resultar aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo pero estoy intentando en serio que lo hago- Sé que lo hacía ayer se mostró bastante cooperativo.

-Sé que lo haces Skipper como tu dijiste no hay una guía para esto también trato pero simplemente no sé qué hacer en estos momentos- Sabia que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda con él pero había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

-Lo que sea que quieras hacer estará bien para mí, de verdad lo que quieras que haga estaré dispuesto a hacerlo- Sonaba demasiado convencido, había algo que él podía hacer.

-Me contaste como es que llegaste a la agencia y todo eso ha pasado porque huiste de tu casa con razones bastante infantiles Skipper y antes de que me interrumpas no permitiré que esto siga así- Quizás Skipper no lo entendía pero yo sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? Bien sabes mis motivos y después de eso fue difícil lo admito pero pude hacerlo y estoy donde estoy gracias a ello- Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

-Solo piensas en ti en los beneficios por haber hecho eso pero no pensaste en ellos ¿Piensas que están bien? No saber dónde está su hijo si está bien o no, si pudo pasarle algo o ya no está vivo ¿No has pensado en lo preocupado que están?- Él desperdicia una familia mientras yo siempre quise una.

-Claro que lo he pensado, no es tan fácil olvidar que dejaste atrás una familia pero he logrado vivir tantos años así puedo hacerlo por muchos más- ¿Se estaba escuchando? Se oía como todo un cretino.

-Skipper debes entenderlo no puedes seguir así, tienes que hablar con ellos decirles que estas bien, nadie merece vivir con la incertidumbre menos si se trata de su único hijo- Quería hacer algo por Skipper para que por lo menos no me recuerde con tanto odio.

-¿Por qué hacer eso? Ellos me obligaron a eso, salí adelante sin ellos y como ya lo dije puedo vivir sin ellos- ¿Por qué era tan terco?

-Deberías pensarlo, ponte en lugar de tus padres imagínate que tú único hijo se va ¿Vivirás tranquilo sin saber que fue de tú hijo? Deberías ser menos egoísta Skipper- Estaba molesta por su actitud, así que solo me fui de ahí.

Me encerré en la habitación, de momento no quería verlo y me parecía un poco mal todo esto apenas llevábamos un día de casados y ya habíamos peleado pero era su culpa, sabía muy bien que un día se arrepentiría de no haber hablado con ellos a tiempo, yo lo hago, solo quiero ayudar a mejorar un poco su vida y que cuando me recuerde no sea solo odio sino aunque sea un poco de agradecimiento, es lo poco que espero, pensando en todo eso creo que me excedí es un tema que Skipper no maneja del todo y lo estaba presionando es solo que no tengo el tiempo que quiero junto a él. Estaba decidida iría a disculparme por ser tan insistente con eso esperaba que en un futuro Skipper diera esa paso. En cuanto abrí la puerta no di un paso más porque ahí se encontraba él.

-Skipper…quiero pedirte perdón no debí insistir con eso, después de todo son tus asuntos y yo no tengo que meterme en eso- Trate de sonreírle lo mejor posible.

-No al contrario yo vine a disculparme, solo quieres ayudarme es todo después de todo tu sabes mejor de esto que yo y aunque tu trataste de ayudarme me porte egoísta- No podía obligarlo si no quería.

-No seguiré insistiendo con eso, son tus asuntos y tú sabes que haces con ellos enserio perdóname ni siquiera debí enojarme- Entonces me acerque y lo abrace, no puedo desperdiciar estos momentos peleando con él.

-Descuidar; ahora tienes derecho a hacerlo, vaya esto es más difícil de lo que pensábamos ¿No crees?- Lo es, pero no fue tan grave.

-Sí, solo tratemos de evitar situaciones como esta, por lo menos no fue nada grave y ambos entendimos nuestro error- Aun recuerdo cuando enserio peleamos porque Skipper pensaba que solo era un juego.

-Lo haré, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que me cuentes sobre él- ¿Sobre quién? ¡No puede ser! El "sujeto" que ame y que mate aunque en realidad estaba hablando de forma metafórica de él.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de él?- Sé que la pregunta sonaba tonta ¡Él me contó a detalles su secreto! Además de muchas cosas más mientras que yo no.

-Solo tengo curiosidad es todo, puedes confiar en mi te conté sobre bueno… eso, puedes contarme lo que sea- ¿Qué debería decirle? La razón por la que le dije eso fue porque no iba a contarle la verdad.

-Sí, tienes todo el derecho de saber algo sobre ese asunto, no sé por dónde comenzar ¿Qué quieres saber?- Sabia que mucho de lo que le diría seria mentira y no quería tener este matrimonio a base de mentiras.

-Lo más que se pueda ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Serian bastantes mentiras.

-Un amigo suyo nos presentó, apenas conocía a su amigo no me agradaba del todo pero eso que hizo fue increíble ¿Qué sucedió? Lo de siempre, lo fui conociendo poco a poco como te dije me recuerdas a él porque era muy reservado y no dejaba que se le acercaran fácilmente pero paso lo que tuvo que pasar- Le estoy contando de otra forma lo que está pasando con él.

-Interesante, aunque no das muchos detalles de nada ¿Verdad? Descuida, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Aquí iba, esperaba no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-Su amigo me pidió ayuda en algo, no lo pensé dos veces y acepte hacerlo a espaldas de él las cosas se complicaron a medida que iba avanzando no pude detener lo que estaba pasando y… solo se fue de mi vida para siempre- E inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Perdona, no debí preguntar debí suponer que esto te traería malos recuerdos en serio no quise hacerlo, no sé porque pregunte- Me abrazo aún más, solo hizo eso recuerdo que dijo que no era muy bueno en esto.

-Supongo que querías saber qué fue lo que paso, no te culpó tú me contaste todo supongo que ahora era mi turno, tranquilo me hizo bien desahogarme al contarte sobre todo esto me siento mejor- Le acabo de contar lo que paso con Hans y lo que está a punto de pasar aunque cambiarán varias cosas pero el final será el mismo.

-Debo admitir que moría de la curiosidad, quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió con él ¿Lo extrañas?- Esto era lo malo de contarle a Skipper lo que pasaba usando a otras personas que podía malinterpretar todo.

-Aprendí a vivir sabiendo que fue mi error perderlo, pero es terrible vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber si tengo su perdón o lo último que pensó de mi es que soy la peor persona del mundo- Me preguntaba siempre si Skipper me perdonaría algún día o viviría con un gran rencor hacia mí.

-Sí él té amaba igual que tú a él seguro que te hubiera perdonado- Decirlo era muy fácil, seguro cuando se enterara no pensaría lo mismo.

-Tus palabras me consuelan, de verdad gracias Skipper y de nuevo perdona por lo otro creo que esto será difícil- Sé que siempre el primer día era difícil pero aunque aún no va tan mal podría ser peor.

-Eso también está olvidado, además solo te preocupas por mí no tengo por qué molestarme por eso ¿Todo bien?- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Todo bien, ya olvidado eso aún es temprano ¿Quieres hacer algo? O quizás prefieras entrenar- Debo recordar que Hans volverá pronto.

-Se supone que entreno todas las mañanas, podrías acompañarme quizás podría enseñarte algo, los chicos aprendieron demasiado rápido y me quede sin que enseñarles, extraño eso- Quizás cuando Skipper encontrara a alguien mejor y tuviera hijos podría enseñarle a alguien.

-Es una maravillosa idea, nunca está de más aprender algo pero se paciente conmigo no aprendo tan rápido como los chicos- Skipper me guío hacia donde entrenaba, esto sería difícil.

Y vaya que lo fue, Skipper entrenaba a un ritmo demasiado rápido y su forma de luchar era única, había visto hombres pelear pero nunca de esa manera ¿De verdad no podría contra Hans? Nunca lo había visto pelear ¿Pelearán de la misma forma? Espero cuando Skipper se dé cuenta de las cosas no haga nada tonto.

Después de un largo entrenamiento, preferí descansar mientras que Skipper prefirió continuar por unas horas más, cuando por fin paro volvimos a hablar parecía aburrido pero era lo que mas nos gustaba hacer juntos ¡Hablar! Seguro era porque ambos nos habríamos con el otro, Skipper creía que no lo notaba pero desde luego que sí y para mí era más que difícil quería decirle tanto pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, Skipper se la pasó contándome de incontables misiones ¡Ha viajado por todo el mundo! Yo apenas he viajado a otros estados, le encanta lo que hace lo disfruta de una manera única pero Skipper es insistente y en verdad quiere que yo le diga algo y de lo que hablo quiere saberlo todo ¡Todo! La mayoría de las veces parece que me interroga.

Después de saber más de él, Skipper insistió mucho en ir a ver a Kowalski que se quedaría con Manfredi y Johnson quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden así que inmediatamente accedí al parecer Manfredi y Johnson apenas sabia cuidarse solos, Skipper me contó las misiones en las que ellos casi pierden la vida y ellos actúan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo así que se preocupaba de que no pudieran cuidar a Kowalski, cuando llegamos nos recibieron de lo mejor y entre demasiadas indirectas, risas y momentos incómodos nos cercioramos de que estaba bien, además de que Skipper les dijo que debían entrenar duro para cuando Hans regresará, en un momento Skipper quiso ir con Espiráculo para saber más del asunto pero lo persuadí para no hacerlo, así acabo nuestro día no tuvo un gran comienzo pero si un buen final, me encantaba saber más cosas de Skipper así podía darme una idea de lo que estaría haciendo cuando ya no estuviera a su lado.

 _Segundo día: ¿Hijos?_

El despertar fue más o menos igual al del día anterior, cuando desperté Skipper ya no estaba y sorpresa se encontraba desayunando, pero en estos días no comía mucho ¿Cómo hacerlo? La idea de que Hans pudiera hacerle algo simplemente me aterraba y me oprimía el estómago.

-Deberías comer más desde la boda estas así, más bien desde hace algún tiempo estas así ¿Todo en orden?- ¿Cómo decirle que era porque en un día su peor enemigo regresaba?

-Nunca he comido demasiado Skipper, en cambio tú te alimentas demasiado pero entiendo que es por el ejercicio que haces- Quería desviarlo del tema lo mejor posible.

-Deberías ir al doctor eso no es nada normal, haremos esto no te levantaras de ahí hasta que comas un poco más es una orden- La manera en que dijo todo eso no pude evitar que me llegara una idea a la cabeza y eso me hizo reír.

-Desde que te conozco de repente te ríes y me parece algo encantador pero ahora no se si te estas riendo de mi o conmigo- Es cierto desde que conozco a Skipper suelo reír más.

-No es de ti o bueno si pero no de ese modo, al decir todo eso me llego la idea de tu siendo padre- Un buen día lo será, así será.

-Imaginarme a mí siendo padre ¿Te da risa? La verdad es que eso lo veo bastante difícil- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿No quiere tener hijos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Skipper no me digas que jamás quisieras tener hijos- ¿Por qué? No entiendo porque diría algo como eso.

-No me refiero a eso, digo que lo veo difícil porque bueno jamás he pensado en eso hasta ahora que lo dices, ni siquiera cuando hace años me iba a casar pensaba mucho en eso- Entonces jamás planificó tener una familia.

-Déjame ver si entendí, no estas cerrado a la idea de tener hijos pero jamás pensaste en hacer algo o siquiera tenerlos, en serio que eres complicado- Pero así de complicado me gustaba.

-Es difícil de explicar, claro que lo llegue a pensar en un futuro pero siempre que lo veía lo único que veía era a mí siendo mal padre, deje de pensar en eso cuando… ya sabes lo que hice, pero ¿Y tú? ¿Lo has pensado?- Lo entiendo cuando eres una persona que se dedica a hacer lo correcto y hace lo contrario es imposible.

-Claro que lo he pensado Skipper y desde luego que quiero tener hijos, debo admitir siempre dude del amor pero siempre quise criar a alguien de la mejor manera y dejar algo- Aunque siempre me pareció que jamás pasaría, digo desconfiaba de todos los hombres que conocía.

-Supongo que en un futuro, nosotros podíamos ya sabes… sería bueno enseñarle a alguien más- ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Pero hace un momento había dicho que no pensaba en eso.

Quería decirle algo pero no podía ¡Ya no estaríamos juntos! ¿Cómo tener hijos juntos si él me odiaría? Esto era masoquista sé que lo era, llenando a ambos con promesas para una futuro cuando no habría nada de eso ¡Porque esto es tan difícil! Skipper seguía mirándome seguro esperando una respuesta ¿Que decirle? No quería mentirle más ni ilusionarlo.

-¿No dirás nada?- Y con eso no supe que hacer, él me decía que quería tener hijos y yo sabía que eso sería imposible.

-Yo… me alegra que pienses en tu futuro Skipper- ¿De verdad dije eso? ¡Qué tonto! Esperaba que no dijera nada más y se conformara con eso.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Skipper bastante extrañado, no lo culpaba acaba de decir una gran estupidez después de que él dijo algo como eso.

-¿Sabes? Aún tengo bastante sueño, iré a descansar un rato a ver si eso me sirve para abrir más el apetito, ten un buen día- Prácticamente salí huyendo de ahí, lo había arruinado un poco espero Skipper no lo note.

En cuanto llegue a la habitación me encierre ahí, no pude ser ¡Que acabo de decir! Espero que Skipper no lo tome mal ¿Qué debía hacer para remediarlo? Quizás no hay manera de remediarlo, tal vez si no hablo del tema lo olvide ¿No? Esto es simplemente genial, me recosté buscando una solución para esto, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, todo lo ocurrido llego a mi ¿Ya lo habrá olvidado? Espero que sí porque no soportaría que me dijera algo, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle que sería algo imposible para nosotros.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- No puedo creer que un simple tema me tanga así pero ¿Cómo no estar así? Acababa de decirle algo terrible.

-Quizás dormir un poco más- Me levante, entonces vi a Skipper justo enfrente de mi ¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí?

-Skipper no te había visto ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- Me senté en el pie de la cama para mirarlo mejor ¿Querrá hablar de eso? Espero que no.

-No mucho, estaba entrenando para matar el tiempo decidí venir a ver si estabas bien y me encontré con que estabas encerrada no sabía si entrar a ver si te pasaba algo- Pero aquí esta.

-Te dije que venía a descansar Skipper cuando lo hago no me gusta que me molesten pero si todo está perfecto- Skipper de acerco a mí y se sentó al lado mío.

-Es solo que después de lo que dije te pusiste extraña, es como si huyeras de nuevo creo que se porque estas así- No puede saberlo es imposible, me quede callada solo mirándolo.

-Te extraña que no piense en hijos y que solo de repente te lo diga, huyes cuando algo así te asusta pero no tienes por qué hacerlo porque te aseguro que lo que dije es cierto puede que pase sin que lo planeemos pero ese día seguro estaré feliz tanto como tú- Era lo que menos quería escuchar de él, de nuevo me quede callada.

-La razón por la que evitaba pensar en eso era porque todos mis pensamientos sobre ese tema eran pensamientos negativos pero ahora contigo puedo pensar que seré mejor y que si llego a equivocarme sé que tu estarás para ayudarme- Ya no podía solo verlo y quedarme callada.

-Me parece increíble todo lo que dices Skipper, te aseguro que un hijo te hará feliz y no puedes pasarte la vida pensando en que serás malo porque te equivocas, eres responsable, estricto, cuidadoso y aunque algunas veces eres demasiado molesto con todo eso no puedes ser mal padre, lo serás y uno grandioso- Aunque no sea conmigo.

-Cuando llegue el momento correcto pasara, ahora creo que es imposible digo acabamos de casarnos precipitadamente primero tenemos que pasar esta etapa- Ya no quería seguirá hablando de este tema.

-Seguro, cuando llegue su momento, creo que ya entrenaste suficiente es hora de que cumplas tu promesa y descanses- Entonces recosté a Skipper y me recosté junto a él, ya tenía nudo en la garganta y no sabía qué hacer con él.

-Sabes Marlene, antes en serio pensé que era feliz hacia algo que en verdad quería y tenía los mejores amigos que pude desear pero cuando ellos encontraron a alguien me aterre ¿Me quedaría solo para siempre? Eso me preguntaba hasta que todo una decisión precipitada y estuve a punto de casarme con alguien que no quería de la forma correcta- ¿Por qué de repente me decía todo esto?

Y cuando paso eso, pensé que estaba condenado a morir solo los chicos serian felices, tenían esposas y seguro tendrán hijos ¿Y yo? Posiblemente estaría solo pensé en eso todos los días desde ese día y un día simplemente mientras pensé que mi vida sería más aburrida te conocí- ¿Quería hacerme llorar de nuevo?

-Y aunque esto ha sido muy rápido me haces creer que no todo está perdido que puedo ser completamente feliz, tener hijos y no morir solo, no soy bueno con las palabras siempre que intento decir algo digo completamente lo contrario, pero esto es un gracias- Sí que me gustaba este masoquismo.

-Solo quiero que estés bien Skipper y desde luego que seas feliz lo mereces después de todo- Y con todas mis fuerzas contuve las lágrimas, en verdad dolería esto ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir así? ¿Por qué no pudimos conocernos en circunstancias diferentes? ¿Por qué?

 _Tercer día: Perdón._

Despertaba con nuevas energías el día de ayer fue terrible para mí, las palabras de Skipper fueron lo mejor que había escuchado en mi vida pero la realidad fue mi enemiga Skipper me decía que quería formar una familia conmigo ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Nada pero tristemente había algo terrible en todo esto, hoy seria nuestro último día, mañana Hans pondrá en práctica su plan y perderé a Skipper.

No pude yo sola con esto, así que fui con Doris necesitaba de una amiga en un momento así, ella sabía lo que se sentía perder el amor y pensé que no podía haber mejor consejera que ella, vaya que lo hizo me dijo muchísimas cosas pero sobre todo que no debía suponer las cosas antes de tiempo que había una posibilidad de que Skipper me perdonará pero me negaba a ello no quería ilusionarme con eso y que después Skipper rompa esa ilusión, no creo poder soportar algo así, con trabajo estoy soportando los mejores días de mi vida pero la plática acabo ella me deseo suerte para lo de mañana y eso esperaba, salvar a Skipper era mi único objetivo.

Al llegar no quería encontrarme con Skipper, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en la casa solo fui a encerrarme en la habitación de nuevo pero al entrar me encontré con una imagen que guardaría por siempre, Skipper se encontraba profundamente dormido, me acerque con todo el silencio que pude y lo mire, me pregunto si él me miro de esta forma ayer mientras dormía.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento, jamás quise hacerte daño de ningún tipo solo eras un trabajo Skipper eras el ultimo y te juro que así será, pero en serio lo siento si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás te juro que nos conoceríamos en situaciones totalmente diferentes y tal vez seríamos la familia que tanto quieres- Me senté a su lado.

-Se que había dicho que viviré si tú lo estas, es cierto pero será una terrible vida sabiendo que me odias, que estas sufriendo por mi culpa y que destruí la confianza que tanto me costó pero quiero decirte algo importante- Entonces comencé a acariciar su cara.

-Quiero que vivas Skipper, no te detengas por mí sé que te haré daño pero debes superarme debes eliminar de tu vida todo lo que te haga daño y debes continuar, si encuentras a la indicada no la dejes ir espero con ella formes la familia que tanto quieres y que seas muy feliz- Bese su frente y me quede recargada en él.

-Perdóname- Fue lo último que le dije para después guardar un gran silencio, este sería nuestro último día juntos y seria el que más guardaría en mi memoria.

-Marlene ya llegaste, te estaba esperando pero creo que me quede dormido ¿Y cómo te fue con Doris?- Skipper puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-Muy bien, pero te extrañe bastante, cuando llegue y te vi dormido no tuve corazón para despertarte, te ves bien dormido aunque no lo había hecho siempre que despierto tú ya no estas- No puedo creer que ya mañana todo acabara.

-Tengo que madrugar, pero creo que no he dormido muy bien ahora el sueño me gano, ¿Estabas hablándome mientras dormía? Es que creí oír voces pero no lo sé- Y jamás lo sabrás Skipper.

-No, solo te estaba mirando y acariciando, cada día estas más paranoico pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Eres feliz?- Skipper en ese momento se sentó y volvió a atraerme a su cuerpo.

-Lo soy- Entonces me sonrió, era una sonrisa que no había visto antes, otra cosa que guardaría para siempre.

-Quiero que me prometas que siempre lo serás, no importa lo que suceda que siempre buscaras tu felicidad y que el daño que recibas no te afectara demasiado ¿Lo prometes?- Se merecía ser feliz.

-Lo prometo- Tomo mis manos mientras lo dijo, después de eso solo pude sonreírle espero cumpla eso. De la nada se acercó y me beso ¿Cómo vivir sin esto? Sería difícil pero tendría que hacerlo al igual que él.

 **Narrado por Hans.**

La ciudad me gustaba más de noche, tenía ese aire misterioso que siempre me gusto, una larga semana fuera pero ya todo está controlado, el equipo ese dio ayer el último informe y con eso tengo todo el día de mañana para hacer mi plan además de darme el tiempo suficiente para huir en lo que encontraban al equipo de niños ¿Podía ser esto más perfecto?

Estaba gusto enfrente de su casa, en este mismo momento podría entrar y acabar con el trabajo, era muy noche ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Desde luego eso era suicida, era su territorio y tenía más riesgo de perder, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar donde tuviera el control donde me aseguraría de que no escaparía.

-Disfruta tu última noche Skipper porque mañana ya no estarás aquí para ver otra- Dejaría descansar al pobre de Skipper, además yo también tenía que hacerlo, el avión no es nada agradable para dormir, mañana todo acabaría definitivamente Skipper no saldrá vivo de esto de eso me encargo yo.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Estamos llegando al final! No puedo creer que estamos llegando hasta acá gracias por seguir hasta este punto o sé que la historia esta larga pensé hacerla más corta pero se me salió de las manos porque según yo no iba a hacer secuela pero en medio de la historia vaya que se me ocurrió, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Este creo que fue igual o sino más romántico que el otro pero en toda la historia no ha habido mucho entonces quise recompensarlo, yo también lo espero igual a ti, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	51. Chapter 51 El plan

Hola mis queridos lectores vaya que rápido se pasó el tiempo con esta historia parecía que ayer apenas la publicaba y hoy ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste este capítulo si este les gusta el final les encantará (creo) y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 51: El plan.**

Comenzaba a despertar apenas había dormido, simplemente no había podido en varias horas ¿Cómo hacerlo? Con esa idea rondando todo el tiempo en mi cabeza ¡Era imposible! Ahora ya era de día y para mi sorpresa Skipper seguía dormido eso sería una buena oportunidad, salí de la habitación con sumo cuidado, tenía que hablar rápidamente con Kowalski para ver que hacer él ya tenía todo el plan junto con los chicos, ahora solo debía saber qué hacer.

-Marlene ¿Hans ya te llamo para darte las indicaciones?- Hasta ahora no he sabido nada de él ¿Sera malo eso?

-No, al contrario no he sabido nada de él ni siquiera sé si ya llego o apenas viene- Espero ni siquiera venga en camino.

-Lamento decirte que ya está aquí llego en la noche, estaba esperando si él ya te había contactado- ¿Ya está aquí? Eso no puede ser.

-No lo esperaba, en cuando me contacte o algo te llamaré, Skipper viene adiós- Enseguida colgué y escondí mi teléfono.

-Despertaste antes que yo eso es nuevo, aunque te ves algo cansada ¿Dormiste bien?- Apenas había dormido y ahora estaba más que nerviosa, sabiendo que Hans estaba aquí pero debía tranquilizarme.

-De maravilla, supongo que estabas bastante cansado ya vez ayer regrese y estabas dormido quizás solo estas demasiado cansado por los entrenamientos.

-Tal vez, pero creo que ya es momento de entrenar con los chicos solo espero que estos días que les deje para entrenar por su cuenta hayan servido de algo- No podía llamarlos, no ahora.

-¡Espera! No los llames hoy, solo dales un día más quiero pasar este día contigo antes de que te quedes todo el día entrenando con ellos- Tenia que convencerlo.

-Ya he esperado suficiente creo que es momento de llamarlos, escucha si quieres no estaré todo el día con ellos.

-Skipper solo te pido este día, es el último después si quieres hacer lo que quieras no te pediré nada más, por favor.

-Está bien Marlene, tú ganas pero solo este día no puedo retrasarme más con los chicos espero no haya reclamos después- ¡Lo logre!

-¡Gracias! Te prometo que no te reclamare nada después- El solo asintió, entonces nos sentamos en la mesa y nos dispusimos a desayunar, como se nos había hecho costumbre.

Seguíamos desayunando en silencio, a veces Skipper me veía extraño creo que es porque cada vez que desayunábamos juntos yo iniciaba una conversación pero ahora estábamos totalmente en silencio pero no quería hablar con él aunque debería son mis últimos momentos con él pero eso es lo que me hace estar callada, hasta que siento mi teléfono vibrar debe ser él, ahora debo contestar sin que Skipper sospeche algo.

-Ahora vuelvo- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, no darle una explicación pero él siempre quería una solo espero lo deje pasar.

Creo que así fue porque no me detuvo ni me dijo nada solo me dejo ir, así que me aleje lo más posible para responder la llamada.

-Marlene hace mucho que no se de ti, es un gusto volver a hablar contigo- Hans lo decía todo muy alegre, eso no era buena señal.

-Si también hace mucho que no se de ti, supongo que me llamas para darme las instrucciones- Quería sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-Exacto, no será nada difícil solo inventa cualquier excusa para traer a Skipper a la dirección que te voy a enviar, en un punto tendrás que dejarlo solo irte si quieres ahí haré mi trabajo, finalmente todo acabara- Era obvio que no me daría detalles al respecto.

-¿Y si no quiere ir? ¿O sospecha algo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tienes que hacer que vaya, vamos lo he visto el tipo está encantado contigo jamás sospechara de ti, no quiero excusas solo llévalo ahí y yo haré el resto ¿Quedo claro?- Se ve que Hans no quería que algo saliera mal.

-Quedo claro ¿Debe ser ahora?- Estos pudieron ser los últimos momento con Skipper y los pase en silencio.

-Tráelo en una hora, también debo decirte algo, necesitaremos deshacernos de Kowalski no dejaré que recupere la memoria sé que dijiste que es permanente pero no me arriesgare de ningún modo- Oh no.

-Supongo que eso lo haremos después de que termines con Skipper- Esto sí que se estaba saliendo de control.

-Si todo sale bien tomara horas para que encuentren a Skipper, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para deshacernos de él, yo podre huir y tú no quedas involucrada en esto.

-Entendido, entonces en una hora estaré ahí, adiós- ¿Esto no podía ser más difícil? Hans solo se encargaba de complicar todo. Inmediatamente llame a Kowalski.

-Esto es difícil, Hans acaba de complicar las cosas mucho más, te enviaré la dirección es donde quiere que lleve a Skipper en una hora- Espero que él plan que tenga sirva aun.

-Tienes razón esto lo complica todo, quiero que me digas que fue lo que te dijo Hans- ¿Debía decirle que Hans lo quería muerto?

-Primero digo que se alegraba de volver a saber de mí, después dijo que debía llevar a Skipper a esa dirección, dejarlo solo y si quería podía irme ya ahí acabaría todo- Me sentía tan mal diciéndolo.

-Esto no me está gustando para nada ¿Ahí termino la charla?- Debía decírselo solo para que estuviera precaución.

-No, tiene miedo de que puedas recuperar la memoria y también te eliminara, está confiado en que encontraran a Skipper horas después así que después de hacerlo ira por ti y luego huira- No contesto enseguida se tardó varios minutos en contestar.

-Está bien tienes razón esto complicó la situación, pero no te desanimes pensaré en algo de prisa, pero me temo que tendrás que llevar a Skipper- No quería hacerlo.

-No quiero hacerlo, si lo llevo hay más posibilidad de que algo le suceda- Y lo que menos quería hacer es arriesgarlo.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada pero por el lugar podemos tardarnos en encontrar a Hans y si llega la hora y si Skipper no aparece Hans sospechara- Ya lo sé.

-Está bien pero por favor evita arriesgarlo lo más posible, Hans no descansará hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Haré lo que pueda, adiós- No me gusto lo que dijo pero no podía culparlo no podía asegurarme nada.

Inmediatamente regrese con Skipper ya había tardado demasiado y eso ya le seria sospechoso, volví a sentarme esperando que dijera algo, tardo bastante pero finalmente pregunto.

-Tardaste ¿Sucede algo que no me estás diciendo?- Pregunto en forma de reproche no sé si estaba molesto o simplemente desconfiaba.

-Doris me llamo, no sé qué planea hacer pero quiere que la vea en una hora en Bronx- Si esta era mi excusa para llevarlo.

-¿Hasta allá? Pero esta algo lejos y es un barrio algo peligroso ¿En serio debes ir?- Ya lo tenía.

-Es mi amiga Skipper, no sé lo que quiere hacer pero ella me necesita así que sí enserio debo ir además es de día no creo que me pase algo en ese lugar- Pero sabía que no lo dejaría ir.

-Supongo que no podre persuadirte de lo contrario así que no me queda de otra que acompañarte- Esto fue fácil lo difícil apenas vendría.

-Gracias Skipper- Me le quede viendo un buen rato Skipper seguía comiendo ignorante pero llego un momento en el que también se quedó mirándome.

-¿Qué?- Dijo después de un buen rato en el que solo nos quedamos mirándonos, claro que era ignorante a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Nada- Entonces me levante acercándome a él que solo veía mis movimientos, me senté en sus piernas y lo abrace algo fuerte.

-¿Y esto a que se debe?- Creo que le extraño que de pronto viniera y lo abrazara así pero esto sería lo último que pasaría con él.

-¿No puedo simplemente abrazarte sin ninguna razón? Sigues siendo muy desconfiado Skipper- Pero si había una razón.

-Lo siento, solo me extraño un poco esta mañana has estado algo extraña y quisiera saber que te tiene así- Sabia que lo notaria ¿Qué le digo?

-Tuve una pesadilla, esa pesadilla fue tan real no dormí mucho por eso desperté antes que tú y no lo se me tiene dando vueltas- Otra mentira.

-Qué extraño, no te oí gritar ni sentí que te movieras pero cuéntame ¿Qué soñaste?- Skipper me miraba sonriendo esperando mi relato.

-No grite ni me moví, no hago eso cuando tengo pesadillas; soñé que Hans aparecía aquí y que de alguna forma te… mataba- De alguna forma si era una pesadilla.

-Marlene debes de tranquilizarte ¿Si? No me pasara nada no hay forma en que Hans lo logre te aseguro que nada me pasara, lamento que sueñes eso- Sus palabras me clamaban pero solo un poco.

-Lo sé, solo estoy algo atareada ya que Hans sigue por ahí y en cualquier momento puede volver, no quiero que te pase nada Skipper- Solo me regalo una cálida sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Estoy consciente de eso pero debes saber que todo estará bien él no lograra hacerme nada estaré bien pase lo que pase, cuando menos te des cuenta atrapare a Hans y podemos estar tranquilos- Quisiera que eso fuera cierto.

-De lo único que estoy segura Skipper es que te amo no dudes de ese amor que te he demostrado- No sabía si había una posibilidad de que me perdonará pero no quería que dudara del amor que le tengo.

Pero no dijo nada, solo me dio esa sonrisa que seguramente solo yo había visto y después de eso me beso, no dude en responder todo esto era tan perfecto que no quería que terminara pero en una hora todo esto terminaría seguramente me destruiría por completo pero al menos lo disfrute el tiempo que duro y por primera vez en muchos años fui verdaderamente feliz.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Necesito que llamen urgentemente a Cabo y Rico tienen que venir de inmediato tenemos poco tiempo- Manfredi y Johnson me miraron extrañados pero fueron inmediatamente a llamarlos.

-Ya llame a Rico, supongo que Hans ya pondrá en marcha todo su plan- Dijo Johnson, sí pero ahora tendría que ver que debemos hacer nosotros.

-Esto se complicó, Marlene me dio la dirección de donde debe llevar a Skipper, es en Bronx, en un complejo de departamentos en construcción por alguna extraña razón no hay labores quiero suponer que esa extraña razón es Hans- Ya tenía todo planeado.

-¿Un complejo de edificios? Así nos será más difícil encontrar a Hans y detenerlo podría estar en cualquier parte listo para disparar a Skipper cuando llegue- Lo sabía por eso todo era tan complicado.

-Lo sé, Hans en verdad no quiere fallar tendremos que ir y hacerlo lo más rápido que podamos Marlene debe llevar a Hans porque si da la hora y no llegan Hans sospechara- Hans esta vez fue demasiado astuto jamás lo hubiera previsto

-Listo ya le avise a Rico debe estar aquí pronto ¿Entonces qué haremos?- Explicaré todo cuando lleguen Rico y Cabo, mientras tenía que pensar si nos tardábamos en buscar a Hans llegaría Skipper y no quería ponerlo en riesgo.

Ignore por completo a Manfredi y Johnson, m dedique a buscarlo los planos de esa construcción y me encontré con algo terrible, los edificios estaban casi terminados solo había unos que faltaban y ya estarían listos, así habría más escondites para Hans, esto podría salir mal además de que Hans también me quería muerto ¡No puede ser! Hans nos está ganando tiene todo muy bien planeado las probabilidades de fallar son altas pero no puedo darme el lujo de quebrarme ahora, los chicos dependen de mí y no puedo defraudarlos tengo que ser un líder para ellos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Cabo, mientras se oía que golpeaban estrepitosamente la puerta, enseguida Johnson fue a abrirles y entraron de golpe.

-Tenemos un gran problema, el lugar del encuentro será en un complejo de apartamentos casi terminado por lo que no será más difícil encontrar a Hans que podría estar escondido en cualquier parte Marlene debe llevar a Skipper a la hora asignada o sino Hans sospechara pero deberemos estar atentos- Skipper era quien siempre decía todo esto pero ahora debía hacerlo yo.

-¡Esto es imposible Kowalski! Hans es demasiado listo seguro se escondió demasiado bien tardaremos en encontrarlo y posiblemente sea tarde cuando menos nos demos cuenta Skipper ya tendrá una bala- Dijo Manfredi.

-Sé que puede parecer imposible pero no lo es, si esto dificulta la misión pero esto es por salvar a nuestro líder ¡A nuestro amigo! Skipper haría lo imposible por evitar que alguno de nosotros salga herido y no soportaría comentarios así, hagamos esto como sabemos hacer las cosas ¡A nuestra manera! ¿Están conmigo?- Los necesitaba a todos pero no obligaría a nadie a participar.

-Siempre- Dijo enseguida Rico, él siempre me había apoyado hasta en lo malo pero me alegra que este en este momento de necesidad.

-Ustedes me han demostrado que las cosas imposibles no existen, salvaremos a nuestro amigo- Dijo Cabo, de Cabo no dudaba que nos ayudaría.

-Es posiblemente es lo más peligroso que hemos hecho juntos en nuestra vida pero ¡Que va! No los dejaré en esto ya he estado varios años alejados de ustedes- Dijo Johnson, entonces todos miramos a Manfredi.

-Mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, creo que me asusté bastante es obvio que la situación no es fácil pero sin dudas no los dejare solo en esto chicos Skipper me deberá una cuando lo salve- Me alegra que todos participaran.

-Hagámoslo- Guarde lo planos, les día todos un comunicador todos se lo pusieron en la hora y probamos que funcionarán a la perfección.

Después fuimos por las armas que había traído Rico, el tiempo seguía corriendo así que no debíamos perder más tiempo, cada uno tomamos dos armas varias granadas se hubo y esposas para atrapar a Hans, con todo eso listo subimos al auto como siempre Rico manejaba mientas yo iba en el asiento del lado seguía viendo los planos y trate de pensar como lo haría Hans pero nada me llegaba tendríamos que hacerlo rápido y si todo salía mal ¡No! No debía pensar así pero debía considera los riesgos de que tal vez Skipper o cualquiera de nosotros no saliera de esta misión, creo que debía de hacer algo antes. Tome el teléfono y marque.

-Stacy hola- Todos me miraron enseguida, no entendían porque la llamaba pero luego les explicaría.

-¿Kowalski? Ah hola- Era momento de decirle la verdad ¿Cómo lo tomaría? No lo sé pero realmente no me importa.

-Escucha puede ser mal momento para esto y sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras; jamás tuve amnesia- No se oía nada, espere unos minutos.

-¿Qué? Siempre recordabas todo pero ¿Por qué mentiste con algo tan delicado como eso?- Se oía molesta y no la culpaba debía estarlo.

-No quise hacerlo no era mi intención, es solo que quien me golpeó así de grave fue Hans y para que pudiera irme tuve que fingir amnesia pero no pude decir nada- No quería involucrar a Marlene y muchísimo menos a Doris.

-¿Y porque hasta ahora me lo dices?- Porque posiblemente no iba a regresar o algo, no lo sé Hans estará muy molesto cuando vea que nunca perdí la memoria.

-Todo eso fue un plan para atrapar a Hans de una vez por todas, pero sucede que Hans me quiere muerto, se supone que después de que acabara Skipper iría por mí, pero voy por él a evitar que mate a Skipper pero cuando se entere que recuerdo todo estará furioso, por eso te llame- Los chicos me miraban con reproche.

-No me importa que hayas mentido y que me tuvieras tan preocupada por tu estado, solo me importa que regreses con nosotros- Esto era difícil.

-Créeme que lo intentaré, regresare con ustedes no te preocupes, tengo que colgar te amo, hasta pronto- Y colgué, en verdad debía regresar.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Hans también iba detrás de ti?- Pregunto algo molesto Cabo, en serio no quería decírselo.

-No quería preocuparlos de más, necesito que estén lo mejor concentrados para esta misión además estaré bien Hans pensaba ir por mi después de Skipper pero eso no pasara- Después de eso el trayecto fue en silencio el trafico estaba a nuestro facie así que llegamos antes.

Estacionamos el auto calles antes para no advertir a Hans de nuestra presencia, como los edificios aun no tenía ventanas sino solo el espacio pudimos entrar por atrás por esos espacios y empezar a revisar el edificio, cada vez que llegábamos a un piso nos separamos para cada quien revisar, ya llevábamos seis edificios este complejo contaba con veinticinco, los diez en los que ya habíamos revisado y diez enfrente los otro cinco eran los que faltaban por construir y estaba enfrente de los otros diez edificios que nos faltaban y el tiempo se nos acababa.

Íbamos subiendo el edificio número doce cuando se escuchó un disparo enseguida nos cubrimos, de repente se empezaron a escuchar varios disparos, me acerque a la ventana logrando ver que no iban dirigidos hacia nosotros cuando vi a donde disparaban el miedo me llegó, era el auto se Skipper pero no lo veía por ningún lado ¡No puede ser! De nuevo se oyeron disparos y pude ver de dónde venían exactamente del edificio de enfrente el numero veinte, ahí se encontraba Hans.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Por qué Doris le diría que viniera hasta aquí? Definitivamente esa chica estaba loca pero Marlene quería venir y no la dejaría sola en este lugar, pero aunque desde la mañana estaba extraña y ya me lo había explicado ahora estaba peor, más que nerviosa, le decía algo y no me hacía caso y por alguna razón no me veía, pero preferí no insistir.

-¿Es por aquí?- Aunque ya sabía quería que me hablara o dijera algo, pero ella solo asintió de nuevo sin mirarme ¿Qué le pasaba?

Entonces seguir el camino pero me empezó a parecer extraño era como una construcción luego vi que eran departamentos en construcción ¿Doris querrá comprar uno? No entiendo porque llamar a Marlene para esto si quien tenía que decidir era ella ¿Y porque este barrió? Me adentre por entre los apartamentos y conduje con lentitud esperando ver a Dores.

-Detente- Dijo Marlene, nos detuvimos casi al final de los apartamentos, pero Marlene se quedó ahí, sin decir nada solo ahí como si no existiera.

Me molesto su actitud pero no quería gritarle así que me calmaría un poco, me baje del auto y comencé a caminar eso quizás haría que el enojo bajará un poco, camine muy poco en verdad cuando sentí que Marlene me jalaba hacia atrás y lo que no espere se escuchó; un disparo, enseguida tome a Marlene y nos metimos en el apartamento más cercano, cuando varios disparos empezaron a sonar ¡Hans!

-Marlene necesito que te quedes aquí, debo ir a mi auto ahí está un arma que puedo utilizar, es Hans quien nos está disparando- ¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Por qué Espiráculo no nos dijo nada?

-¡No! Quédate aquí Skipper si sales te puede matar, por favor quédate aquí conmigo- No podía quedarme aquí con ella tenía que ir por el arma si Hans nos topaba de frente estaríamos acabados sin ese arma.

-Escucha tengo que hacerlo sin esa arma estamos indefensos escucha ya dejo de disparar pero necesito que asomes algo por esa ventana y te apartes de inmediato entonces en eso yo correré por el arma- Marlene solo asintió, algo asustada.

Me acerque a la puerta sabía que Hans estaba esperando algún movimiento, Marlene tomo un trozo de Madera que estaba por ahí, una vez que estuve listo Marlene asomo el trozo y rápidamente se alejó los disparos no tardaron en venir entonces corrí rápidamente y me refugie en el auto, como pude me metí creo que Hans pensó que huiría porque le disparo a las ruedas, tome el arma junto con los cartuchos y me protegí con el auto las balas se le terminarían en un punto ya que no dejaba de disparar como loco solo tenía que esperar. Entonces se escuchó cuando el arma se quedó sin balas y corrí rápidamente a donde había dejado a Marlene en cuando entre me abrazo fuertemente llorando.

-Marlene enserio perdón, siento que estés en una situación como esta pero te prometo que te sacaré de aquí- Seguramente estaba muy asustada.

-¡Que no te das cuenta!- Entonces se separó de mí a la vez que se alejaba ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Quizás esta demasiado asustada.

-Marlene por favor debes tranquilizarte sé que no esperabas algo como esto pero no pasara nada, no llores- Trataba de acercarme a ella pero se alejaba.

-Tenemos que hablar Skipper, ya no puedo hacerte esto solo nos está destruyendo ¡No te me acerques!- Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasándole.

-Marlene dime que es lo que te sucede, solo no te alejes de mi- Entonces logre acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Tú te alejaras de mí, debo decírtelo todo de una vez debo ser yo quien te lo diga todo aunque me odies- ¿Odiarla? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero a pesar de eso no la solté y jamás lo haría.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, en el próximo capítulo Marlene le dirá todo ¿Cómo creen que reaccione? El siguiente capítulo es el último no tienen idea de cómo me entristece eso, a este fic le puse mucho entusiasmo y eso les gusto gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si creo que me excederé un poco con el corazón de los lectores, lo que menos quiero es que sufran pero por desgracia desde que inicie el fic ya tenía el final decidido solo tuve que detallar más la historia, hubiera hecho este capítulo más largo pero quise dejar lo otro para el gran final ¿De verdad? No sé qué decir solo que eres de mis mejores lectoras y más fieles gracias en serio por tu apoyo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	52. Chapter 52 Así fue como te perdí

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Llegamos al gran final de esta historia! Gracias enserio por haber llegado hasta acá sin su ayuda nada de esto hubiera sido posible, me alegra que estén conmigo en este final y espero este final sea de su agrado que es para ustedes y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 52: Así fue como te perdí.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Marlene ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Escucha sé que la situación no se va nada bien pero te prometo que te sacara de aquí ahora vamos- Tome la mano de Marlene y la subí al primer piso pero ahí me detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Tienes que escucharme Skipper!- Ahora lucia molesta, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir pero este no era el momento de hablar.

-Marlene hablamos luego ¿Si? Ahora no es buen momento para hacerlo- De nuevo intente tomar su mano pero de nuevo se alejó.

-¡No! Tengo que decírtelo ahora; ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Qué de pronto Hans nos ataque en este lugar?- Claro que se me hace extraño, no tenía idea de que estuviera en la ciudad.

-Desde luego que sí, no esperaba que estuviera aquí es muy extraño eso pero ya no importa- ¿Quería hablar de eso? En verdad no era momento para eso pero se exaltaba más cuando no la dejaba hablar.

-¡Date cuenta! Skipper yo… trabajo para Hans- Y esas palabras me rompieron ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso no era posible.

-Marlene lo que dices es algo muy serio, más en estos momentos ¡Dime que es mentira!- Pero sus lágrimas me decían lo contrario.

-No, o bueno ya no trabajo para él de hecho lo estoy traicionando en este momento al salvarte por eso te hice venir hasta aquí- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué?

-¡Entonces me trajiste para que me matara! ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? ¡No puedo creer todo lo decía!- Pero seguía llorando y quería gritarle muchas cosas pero no podía.

-¡No! Había un plan para detener a Hans pero al parecer no salió tan bien porque está ahí disparándonos ¡Debes escucharme Skipper!- ¿Qué plan? No lo sé pero no quería saber nada de eso.

-Caí perfectamente felicidades ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Salir a que me mate?- Ella quiso acercarse pero me aleje, a esto se refería.

-¡Quieres escucharme! Hans me contrato para enamorarte para que él por fin pudiera acabar contigo pero Hans no contó con que me terminaría enamorando de ti, nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira Skipper- ¿Qué no mentía? Desde un inicio me mintió.

-¡No digas eso! No me digas que no me mentiste cuando lo has hecho todo este tiempo, mi instinto me lo decía, los chicos me lo decían todo me lo decía ¡Soy un idiota!- ¿Por qué no les hice caso?

-Sí, admito que llegue con mentiras pero a esto me dedico Skipper a mí no me fue tan bien como a ti, me toco lo peor y tuve que aprender a sobrevivir así un día Hans me contrato pero después te fui conociendo y m enamore de ti- ¿Cómo saber si no mentía? No le conteste.

-Cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti pensé en alejarse para no causarte ese sufrimiento- ¿Y porque no lo hizo?

-¡Entonces porque no lo hiciste! Debiste hacerlo en vez de eso te quedaste y dejaste que te quisiera más- Me hubiera evitado todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo.

-Porque si me iba de una u otra forma Hans trataría de eliminarte así que decidí poner de mi parte para salvarte, eso es lo que estoy haciendo- ¿Esta era su manera de salvarme?

-¡Nos casamos! ¡Dejaste que me ilusionara con una familia! ¡Te conté mis secretos! ¡Te di mi confianza! Y tu ¡Trabajas con mi peor enemigo! ¿Ese es el gran amor que me tenías?- Estaba furioso ¿Así dolía el amor?

-Si ¿Y sabes porque te pedí matrimonio? Porque sabía que esto pasaría u quería que el tiempo que durara lo hiciéramos de ese modo, te dije que serias un gran padre nunca dije que conmigo, lo se Skipper pero tus secretos siguen guardados conmigo, trabajaba ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por salvarte y no dudes del amor que te tengo porque con eso no mentí- Y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron.

-Skipper…- Dijo cuándo las lágrimas bajaron y otras le siguieron ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llore? Quizás de niño pero ahora lo hacía frente a ella, solo me voltee y me aleja más de ella.

No quería demostrarle que me había afectado esto, aunque me estaba muriendo por dentro ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella me mintió solo se acercó a mí por un trabajo y aunque ahora dice que trata de salvarme no puedo con ello, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero no lo quise ver ¿Por qué duele así? Y más lágrimas cayeron ¡No! No puedo estar llorando por una estupidez me limpie los rastros de las lágrimas y voltee de regreso a ella, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Marlene?- De inmediato me abandono el enojo y me inundó el miedo, más cuando no contesto entonces la empecé a buscar por todo el piso.

No note cuando se fue y como no la encontré empecé a revisar en todo el edificio pero ni rastro de ella, no iría con Hans ¿Verdad? Si él ya sabe que me está salvando el sería capaz de… ¡Tenia que encontrarla! Si quizás me había mentido y todo pero no dejaría que le hicieran algo a pesar de todo la amo y aunque no sé qué pasara después la protegeré a todo lugar.

-Fuimos al edificio veinte y ni rastro de él ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando!- ¡Esa voz! No puede ser era la voz de Kowalski.

-Pero tuvo tiempo para planear esto, podría estar en cualquier edificio- Ahora era la voz de Cabo, se oía que venían subiendo.

-¡Kabom!- Ahora era Rico, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Se supone que no tienen ni idea de que estoy aquí, decidí bajar a averiguar.

-Propongo que nos dividamos así cubriremos más espacio y lograremos encontrar a...- Enseguida Manfredi se quedó callado al verme.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí y como saben que Hans también está aquí?- Estaba furioso ellos también me estaba ocultando algo.

-Skipper puedo explicártelo todo, es algo largo de decir pero jamás perdí la memoria quien me golpeó brutalmente fue Hans y Marlene me salvo pero a cambio de que a ella no le hicieran nada tuve que fingir amnesia así trabajaba con ella para evitar que Hans te lastimara y los chicos me ayudan- ¡Ellos sabían todo!

-¡Todos ustedes sabían que Marlene es una traidora! ¿Y porque no me lo dijeron? ¡Ni en mi propio equipo puedo confiar! ¡Menos en ti Kowalski!- ¿Por qué todos me mintieron?

-Porque era Marlene quien debía decírtelo, a nosotros no nos correspondía, no te dijimos lo de Hans porque sabríamos como te pondrías y queríamos evitar eso Skipper solo queremos salvarte y por cierto ¿Dónde está Marlene?- ¡Marlene! Me distraje tanto con ellos que lo olvide por completo.

-Ella me contó que trabaja o trabajaba para Hans, y bueno… no sé en qué momento se fue, estaba buscándola cuando oí sus voces- No me perdonaría si Hans le hacía algo, sabía que me había pasado solo le grité.

-Seguro esta con Hans, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarte Skipper pero si él se entera que te está ayudando le ira mal- Las palabras solo hicieron eco en mi cabeza, ella quiere salvarme y sé que me mintió pero quizás debía dejar todo eso para después.

-No hay tiempo sepárense y búsquenla si encuentran a Hans atrápenlo si la encuentran quédense con ella y si están los dos juntos actúen con cautela- Entonces me separe de ellos baje hasta planta baja y me quede enfrente de la entrada, sin más salí de ahí y camine un poco pero no hubo ningún disparo y por alguna razón eso no me gusto ¿Por qué Hans no me disparaba?

Camine un poco más a ver si llamaba su atención pero nada y el miedo en mi crecía cada vez mas ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que se fue? Ella quería salvarme, oh no ¡La promesa! Me hizo prometerle que sin importar nada yo buscaría mi felicidad no, no, no, no puede estar pasando esto y de la nada un disparo se oyó pero no era para mí eso al contrario de aliviarme solo aumento mi miedo, de pronto todos los chicos salieron ellos estaban bien lo que significa ¡Marlene!

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

¡Estaba llorando! Era la peor escena que podía ver jamás pensé en que lloraría, de todo lo que me contó de su jamás dijo que había llorado y ahora yo lograba eso lo había destruido estaba segura de ello, pero no permitiría que Hans le hiciera algo, me fui de ahí en silencio aunque dudo que a Skipper le importará ahora, justo cuando salí del edificio me encontré con Hans corriendo en cuanto me vio me señalo que lo siguiera y no dude en hacerlo, nos alejamos de esos edificios y entramos al que se encontraba justo al entrar.

-¡Los chicos están aquí! ¡Kowalski está con ellos!- Estaba visiblemente molesto, pero estaba más tranquila sabiendo que ellos estaban aquí.

-¿Ellos están aquí? ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Trate de parecer que no sabía nada, no tenía ningún plan solo sabía que debía salvarlo.

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Ese tipo jamás perdió la memoria! ¿Les dijiste algo?- Hans se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pero no estaba asustada.

-Para nada, no tenía idea de que ellos estarían aquí, por favor Hans traje a Skipper hasta aquí como me lo pediste- Estaba bastante furioso creo que en serio arruinamos su plan.

-Sí, todo estaba perfecto ya tenía a Skipper en la mira estaba por dispararle pero tú lo jalaste hacia atrás y falle ¡Porque hiciste eso!- Al parecer si se dio cuenta de lo que hice.

-No sabía que le dispararías de lejos, escucha cuando llegamos le mentí diciéndole a Skipper que ya me había perdido él se molestó y salió del auto pensé que se iría o algo por eso lo detuve me sorprendiste mucho con los disparos- Eso era cierto, no esperaba esos disparos.

-¡Está saliendo todo mal! Mi plan puede fallar esos chicos vienen dispuestos a defenderlo pero no me rendiré esto se acaba ahora ¿Entendido?- Me quede callada me preguntaba que estaría planeando, de la nada disparo.

-¿Estas escuchándome? ¡Te dije si estaba entendido!- Eso en verdad me asusto, solo asentí lentamente, no quería hacerlo enojar más.

-No digas que me viste si te preguntan porque te fuiste di que estabas asustada o lo que sea- Entonces Hans empezó a subir ¿A dónde iría?

Se supone que debía hacer algo para que no le hiciera algo a Skipper en lugar de eso lo deje ir, pero no sabía que hacer Hans estaba más allá de lo furioso tuve suerte en que no me hiciera nada ¿Qué hacer ahora? Hans está dispuesto a lograr su objetivo y seguro Skipper no lo dejaría ir.

-¿Marlene? ¿Estás bien? Oímos un disparo y pensamos que algo te había pasado- Era Cabo, se acercó a mí y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-No me hizo nada, le hice creer que no era mi culpa que estuvieran aquí no que hubiera fallado pero está decidido a terminar esto, lo arruine todo Cabo- Skipper seguro me debe de odiar.

-No has arruinando nada Marlene, al contrario estas haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar a Skipper no muchas personas hacen eso, sé que Skipper está molesto y está en su derecho pero si hubieras visto como se preocupó cuando no te encontró- Pero se lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo en este momento.

-Eso no importa ten por seguro que después cuando todo esto pase él no querrá volver a verme, no lo culpó confio en mí y yo solo le mentía pero a pesar de todo eso lo salvare- Y después me iré de su vida.

-No sabes eso, quizás Skipper te perdone sé que no hiciste ningún bien en mentirle pero no dudo que pueda perdonarte, ahora ven conmigo tengo que mantenerte a salvo- No, tenía que mantener a Skipper a salvo antes que a mí.

-Cabo debes decirme donde esta Skipper tengo que ir con él, por favor- Creo que solo había una salida si quería salvarlo.

-Marlene es peligroso, de verdad tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta que todo esto pase- No me quedaría con él mientras Skipper iba por ahí en riesgo de morir.

-¡Por favor Cabo! Tengo que hacerlo sino lo hago Skipper cometerá una locura y todo esto habrá sido en vano, por favor llévame con él- Le suplique.

-Está bien- Cabo se alejó un poco de mí y use un comunicador que tenía en la oreja, no alcance a escuchar que dacia pero poco después regreso conmigo.

-Skipper está en uno de los edificios de enfrente, tenemos que ir con mucha precaución ¿De acuerdo? Ahí podrás hablar con él- Solo asentí.

Cabo y yo bajamos hasta la planta baja, Cabo se asomó a la puerta con el arma en alto empezó a ver por los edificios me señalo a cual debíamos ir, después de eso se salió y a mitad del camino paro de nuevo empezó a ver en todos los edificios, me hizo la seña de que podía pasar y enseguida pase corriendo hasta el otro edifico y después de mi entro Cabo.

-Bien debe estar por aquí, solo no te separes mucho de mí- Empecé a buscarlo pero como dijo Cabo no me aleje de mucho de él, estábamos a un piso del ultimo y no encontraba a Skipper, cuando oímos ruidos en el piso de arribe no dude y subí.

-Marlene espera- Oí la voz de Cabo pero no me importó y llegue arriba pero no había nadie, hasta que empecé a revisar oía que Cabo veía detrás de mí, de repente oí un ruido y era Skipper quien nos apuntaba.

-Cabo di una orden pude haber herido a algunos de los dos, llévatela de aquí ponla en un lugar seguro- Skipper inmediatamente bajo el arma, no me iría sin él.

-Lo siento Skipper pero ella insistió quiere hablar en serio contigo, deberías escucharla- Skipper se quedó un buen rato en silencio, hasta que de nuevo los disparos se escucharon.

-Cabo creo que necesitan apoyo ve a ver qué sucede, por si acaso registra el perímetro pero solo por si acaso- Cabo asintió y se fue dejándonos solos.

-No vine a explicártelo de nuevo, solo quiero evitar que una tragedia pase aquí escucha Skipper sé que sientes que es tu obligación acabar con esto pero si sigues aquí lo único que lograras es que te maten por favor ven conmigo, los chicos se encargarán de esto- No iba a dejarlo morir aquí.

-Es mi obligación, en cada encuentro que tuvimos Hans y yo los chicos solo seguían mis órdenes el problema es entre él y yo, no me pasara nada ya te lo había dicho acabaré esto- ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo?

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que esto es por tu seguridad los chicos están allá peleando para mantenerte a salvo es su único objetivo y el mío también sé que quizás me odias y jamás me perdonaras pero ahora debes venir conmigo es lo único que te pido Skipper, no me iré de aquí sin ti- Solo quería mantenerlo a salvo.

-No te odio, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, tu actitud, porque siempre estabas ahí, tú culpa y tú promesa pero eres mi esposa y prometí confiar en ti y aunque me has mentido eso se quedara- ¿Eso era un sí?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para arreglar esto Skipper pero ahora te ruego que vengas conmigo, si confías en mi debes venir conmigo y salvar tu vida dijiste que no dudabas del amor que te tengo no dudes de esto- Skipper se acercó a mí y lo que sucedió me sorprendió, me dio un corto beso.

-Sera difícil, quizás no arreglamos esto o si pero jamás dudare de ese amor, se lo que tratas de hacer porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo, está bien Marlene iré contigo- No pude evitar abrazarlo, tome su mano y está dispuesta a irme con él.

Pero ese sonido retumbo en mis oídos; otro disparo y no se oyeron lejos como los otros sino aquí mismo, voltee hacia Skipper y vi que se tocaba el pecho de donde salía bastante sangre, entonces cayó al suelo.

-No tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido todo esto Skipper, tus amigos complican las cosas pero no son tan rápidos, pero por fin esto ha terminado y quien gano fui yo- Hans comenzó a reír.

Trate de levantar a Skipper pero me era imposible entonces Skipper me entrego el arma y solo había una cosa que debía hacer; en esos días de entrenamiento me enseño como disparar no lo hacía muy bien pero este era el momento, Hans se acercaba entonces no lo pensé dos veces y dispare, fueron dos disparos el primero dio en su pierna y el segundo no vi donde le dio pero cayo seguía moviéndose.

-Rápido Marlene ve por el arma, pero tómala con algo no la toques con tus dedos, los chicos no tardarán en venir- Hice lo que Skipper me dijo, me acerque a Hans y con cuidado le retire el arma usando mi playera, él solo me veía con odio entonces vi que le había disparado en el hombro, enseguida me aleje de él.

-Listo Skipper, ahora ayúdame no puedo levantarte sola- Deje el arma de Hans junto con la de Skipper y trate de levantarlo pero de nuevo fue inútil, trate de usar la pared como impulso para levantarlo pero nada me servía, entonces solo recargue a Skipper contra la pared en lo que llegaban los chicos.

-Marlene… esto no me lo esperaba creo que siempre me he confiado y mira lo que sucedió- Hablaba pausadamente, él solo se encargaba de presionar su herida yo hice lo mismo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien siempre haces mal en confiarte pero Hans ya no es un problema lo has logrado Skipper- ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¡Porque no llegaban!

-Tú lo lograste, me salvaste ni yo en mis días de entrenamiento hubiera disparado de ese modo, escucha Marlene ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste prometer?- Seguía presionando su herida, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si Skipper lo recuerdo pero deja de hablar eso solo te empeorara- Él debía saberlo pero seguía hablando conmigo.

-Quiero que seas tú quien cumpla esa promesa, que seas feliz que encuentres tu felicidad ¿Lo harás?- ¿Por qué me decía todo eso? Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Skipper deja de decir esas cosas por favor, haremos esa promesa juntos buscaremos nuestra felicidad y superaremos este momento pero solo espera- ¿Dónde estaban los chicos? Seguro oyeron los disparos.

-Marlene gracias por todos los momentos que me diste, si desde el comienzo fue una mentira fue la mentira más bella que he vivido quiero que sepas que si en un principio tenía muchas dudas era porque no entendía como una chica como tú podía estar con alguien como yo- No debía despedirse él saldría bien de esto.

-Skipper jamás ha sido una mentira, en lo único que te mentí es la razón de porque me acerque a ti pero fuera de eso todo fue real, no debes despedirte Skipper- Entonces él derramó una lagrima.

-Tranquila, estas más que perdonada yo tampoco he hecho muchas cosas buenas que han sido perdonadas y supongo que esto no es tan perfecto como se muestra, tienes mucho porque vivir así que busca tu felicidad, encuentra a alguien y ten esos hijos que deseas, lamento no poder ser yo me hubiera encantado vivir todo eso contigo, te amo- Estaba llorando como nunca antes en mi vida.

-¡Skipper!- La voz de Kowalski ¡Por fin! Esto no era todo Skipper no podía morir ahora que todo se había solucionado.

-¡Estamos aquí arriba! ¡Chicos vengan rápido!- Sentía que la presión que hacia Skipper en su herida cada vez era menor.

-Skipper los chicos ya están aquí, no te rindas por favor quédate conmigo, todo estará bien y podremos vivir todo eso juntos- Entonces aparecieron los chicos y se quedaron un momento viéndonos.

-¡Porque tardaron tanto! ¿No escucharon los disparos? ¡Porque tardaron!- Los chicos se acercaron solo seguían viendo la escena.

-Johnson fue herido, tuvimos que atenderlo Manfredi se quedó con él ya llamaron a una ambulancia- Por lo menos una ambulancia ya venía en camino.

-¿Escuchaste eso Skipper? Una ambulancia ya viene en camino solo resiste un poco más, Hans esta por allá está herido creo que aún está vivo solo encárguense de él- Rico y Kowalski fueron a donde estaba Hans creo que solo lo esposado para que no pudiera huir, enseguida volvieron.

-Skipper…- Dijo Cabo apenas, él ya estaba llorando no tanto como yo pero ya se veían varias lágrimas.

-Chicos… me alegra que estén aquí y que estén bien, nunca se los dije pero siempre me sentí orgulloso de todos ustedes, son los mejores y con el tiempo ustedes dejaron de necesitarme- Ahora también se estaba despidiendo de ellos.

-¿Qué dices Skipper? ¡No! Jamás dejamos de necesitarte al contrario- Dijo Cabo en verdad triste, él no se veía nada mal.

-Necesitamos- Dijo Rico, que aunque no estaba llorando lo decía en el mismo tono que Cabo.

-Están listos para seguir, debo decir que fue un honor servir a su lado nunca tuve hermanos pero ustedes fueron lo más cercano y no saben lo agradecido que estoy siempre me acompañaron en los momentos bueno y malos, Kowalski estás listo- Sé que los momentos malos eran solo ese secreto en que ellos participaron.

-¿Listo? No entiendo Skipper ¿Listo para qué?- Todos miramos confundido a Skipper, no teníamos ni idea de a qué se refería.

-Listo para tomar el mando de esta unidad, el alumno siempre supera al maestro ¿Recuerdas? Deberás hacerte cargo de esta unidad ser un líder para ellos- Sus palabras solo me confirmaban lo inevitable.

-¿Qué? Pero no estoy listo para algo tan grande como eso Skipper, además tú eres nuestro líder y lo seguirás siendo porque saldrás bien de esto- Sentí que Skipper quito sus manos de la herida pero yo seguía presionando.

-El tiempo que me queda es poco así que déjame decirte que estas más que listo, los guiaste hasta acá eso solo lo confirma, por favor haz que me sienta orgulloso y cuidarlos y por favor cuídenla- Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Skipper no… lo haré, lo prometo- Note que también Kowalski derramaba unas lágrimas cuando dijo todo eso.

-Marlene, suelta la herida por favor no sobreviviré, tenías razón en todo y espero en verdad seas feliz encuentra tu felicidad Marlene gracias por todo porque aunque fue por poco tiempo llenaste el vacío- ¿Esto podía doler más?

-Skipper lamento que esto pasara, siempre pensé que todo sería diferente que tu sobrevivirías y aunque no estuviera contigo tu estarías bien, pero no esto, te amo Skipper- No puede ser que lo perdiera de la peor forma.

-No tienes la culpa de nada al contrario siempre estaré agradecido contigo, cuídate mucho Marlene, te amo… adiós- Y esas palabras me rompieron solo una vez me había dicho adiós pero esta vez dolió peor.

Tal como dijo Skipper quite las manos de su herida y tome las suyas él me dio un suave apretón pero antes me regalo una última sonrisa, de esas que solo a mí me mostraba después le sonrió diferente a los chicos por ultimo me miro y entonces cerro sus ojos para siempre.

-¡Skipper!- Grité llena de frustración y de tristeza, ¡No pude salvarlo! Estaba preparada para perderlo pero sabiendo que él estaría bien y a salvo pero jamás para perderlo de esta manera; lo perdí para siempre.

Me quede con él, con los chicos y para mi sorpresa Kowalski fue quien peor lloro en verdad le dolió todo esto Cabo y Rico trataban de tranquilizarlo mientras estaba con Skipper, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Skipper me había perdonado todo podía estar mejor pero me lo arrebataron, minutos después llegó la ambulancia pero no solo eso sino la agencia de Skipper, habían encontrado al equipo y ellos advirtieron de esto pero fue demasiado tarde, Hans por el contrario sobrevivió aunque no camina del todo bien. Tuve que contar lo hecho todos lo hicimos pero los chicos me omitieron para no ir a cárcel por complicidad pero nada de eso me importaba el dolor era inmenso, la soledad infinita pero finalmente así perdí a Skipper para siempre.

* * *

Desde aquel día no fui la misma ¿Quién lo seria? Skipper murió frente a mis ojos y se supone que debía salvarlo, caí en una gran depresión de hechos todos pasamos por lo mismo, pero teníamos que avanzar no podíamos quedarnos estancados nos costó trabajo pero todos juntos pudimos salir adelante, finalmente paso lo que tuvo que pasar; Manfredi y Johnson regresaron a su centro de mando también muy devastados pero fueron los primeros en salir, después Kowalski se volvió el líder de la unidad en donde solo estaban Rico y Cabo ¿Y qué sucedió conmigo? Pues…

-¡Mami! Ahí vienen ¿Ves? Te dije que habíamos llegado antes- Un mes después de Skipper murió me entere que estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo fue una razón más para salir adelante pero a la vez fue de mucha tristeza, se lo que es crecer sin un padre y es duro pero sé que Skipper podrá hacerlo, sí, lo llame Skipper ya que es igual a él a excepción de los ojos y que tiene algunos rasgos míos pero todo lo demás es de su padre.

-Tampoco ellos han sido muy puntuales, pero me alegro que hayan llegado- Hans pasado seis años de su muerte, estamos en el cementerio pero tal como dijo Skipper llegamos antes y no pude evitar recordar cómo fue que lo conocí y como lo perdí.

-Lamento la tardanza Marlene pero estos niños son un verdadero problema- Kowalski venía acompañado de sus dos hijos Daniel y Becky, eran bastante traviesos pero demasiados listos como él.

-Descuida ustedes jamás son de llegar temprano así que no me preocupe, gracias por haber venido.

-¡Tío Kowalski! Llegan tarde, sabes que me gusta puntualidad pero me alegra que estén aquí- Skipper salto a sus brazos, podría decirse que se convirtió en un padre para él, Kowalski en un inicio tal como yo pensó que era su culpa que Skipper muriera y estuvo en verdad mal pero lo superó.

-Lo siento, Daniel y Becky tardan horas alistándose, tienes suerte de que tú no te tardes demasiado ¿Cómo has estado?- Enseguida llegaron Rico y Cabo también con sus hijos, Thomas era hijo de Rico y Eric de Cabo.

-¡Genial! Bueno un poco triste ya que hoy se cumplen seis años que mi papá no está con nosotros, quisiera que estuviera conmigo- Todos nos quedamos callados por un momento.

-Sabes Skipper, tu padre fue un héroe y murió como uno pero no te sientas mal debe de estar cuidándote a ti y a tu madre, estoy seguro que también hubiera querido estar contigo- Dijo Cabo, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir.

-¿De verdad? ¡Increíble! Algún día seré como él ¿Me enseñarán a pelear y esas cosas que hacen ustedes?- Supongo no podía detener lo inevitable.

-¡Claro!- Dijo inmediatamente Rico.

-Claro que podemos hacerlo cuando tú ya estés grande y podemos enseñarte algunas cosas que hacemos y si tú quieres por nosotros está bien- Eso lo consideraba más prudente.

-¡Gracias! Ya verán seré un increíble soldado- Entonces Kowalski bajo a Skipper, él se fue corriendo con los demás niños.

-¡Hola!- Saludo Skipper, era un niño bastante alegre, nada que ver con su padre.

-Hola Skipper lamento tardar Becky fue quien se tardó demasiado- Esos dos hermanos sí que eran todo un lio.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Fuiste tú quien tardaste demasiado!

-No se peleen ¿Quieren?- A diferencia de Rico su hijo era bastante calmado; fue una perfecta mezcla, tenía el cabello rubio como Percky con los ojos azules de Rico y varios rasgos de ellos en ellos aunque la personalidad de Percky.

-Este no es el momento, estamos para recordar al padre de Skipper- Y el hijo de Cabo era una completa ternura como él, atento, amable y muy tierno muy parecido a Cabo de hecho él si era la copia exacta de Cabo no veía nada Shauna en él.

-Es un buen niño no creo que tengas que procurarte por él en mucho tiempo estará bien- No note cuando Kowalski se puso al lado mío, con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos ¿Quién lo diría? Antes nos odiábamos.

-Últimamente pregunta mucho por Skipper, sé que crecer sin él puede afectarlo espero estar preparada para ello- No sé de qué modo pero lo hará.

-Lo estarás, además no estarás sola nosotros estaremos con Skipper en todo ten por seguro que cuando ese momento llegue no permitiremos que nada le suceda, te lo prometo- Era increíble viniendo de él, siempre decía los científicos no hace promesas ya que nunca es probable que se cumplan.

-Si Skipper hubiera sabido que él venía en camino estoy seguro que nos hubiera pedido que lo cuidaremos y eso haremos Marlene- Me dijo Cabo seguro.

-Siempre cuidarlo- Dijo Rico mirando a los niños.

-Gracias por sus palabras chicos, espero que ese día nunca llegue pero espero si podamos ayudarlo a él- No podía evitar que a veces la culpa llegara a mí.

-Ayudaste a Skipper de una forma en la que nosotros no podíamos estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo con él, solo habrá que esperar- Esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara.

No quería que ese momento en que Skipper empezará a cuestionar demasiado llegara porque sabría que no podría mentirle y que con eso causaría un gran caos pero tendría que sacarlo adelante no lo perdería como perdí a su padre a él no.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡No me maten por favor! Sé que quizás esto los sorprendió seguros muchos pensaron que Skipper la perdonaría, derrotaría a Hans y vivirán felices ¡Pero no! Desde un inicio cuando acaba "Más que primos" se me ocurrió esta idea, donde sí mataba a Skipper al final por eso el nombre de esta historia, gracias por haber leído esta historia espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirla.**

 **¡Aclaración! La secuela de esta historia por si no quedo claro al final de la historia se tratara sobre el hijo de Skipper, y los hijos claro que saldrán sus padres y mucho más personajes que en esta historia, el lunes estará publicada por si quieren ver de qué se trata, de nuevo muchas gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Wow la verdad es que es la primera vez que me dicen esto ya que en las otras historias mi escritura y temática no ha sido tan buena, he estado aprendiendo lo necesario para esta historia, este fue el esperado capítulo final en este vaya que hubieron sentimientos vividos, como viste Skipper si la perdono pero ¡No me odies por el final! Siento que haya hecho eso pero se me ocurrió y no quise dejar pasar la idea espero que aunque no fuera el final más feliz te haya gustado y gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final en verdad muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
